Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G
by Toa Solaric
Summary: Second Season. Kamuro and his fellow Riders and Symphogear Users stop the plan of Fine and Kougane as they brought peace back to their city. It wasn't until they have to face new threats in enemies who can uses Music as weapons along with the appearance of Dark Riders whose goal to bring Helheim forth to the world! Lapis must continued fighting and shows his worth on the stage!
1. Incident at the Concert!

**AN: I don't own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. They belong to their respective creators. I would like to welcome to the first chapter of season two, Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of the Heaven G!**

* * *

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of the Heaven G

Chapter 1: Incident at the Concert

 _In a research department, everything went ablaze everywhere. Machine destroyed, electric wire can be seen ripped out from the machine because of the damage. It looks like some experiment gone wrong and an explosion happens._

 _In the middle of all that chaos, there is a figure of a young girl. Despite the chaos around her, she still singing her song._

 _Another young girl trying to get pass all the fire and reach to the girl._

" _Serena! Serena!" She called out._

 _The girl known as Serena turns around and looks at the other girl. She have tears and blood mixed together in her eyes due to the power of the Song. But she have a smile on her face as if she know how this going to end._

 _Just when the girl tried to reach out for Serena, a woman who seem to be in her 30 rush in and tackle the girl to the ground in saving her from falling debris from the damaged ceiling. When the girl looks up before her eyes wide in shock to see Serena isn't around anymore._

" _SERENA!"_

* * *

Maria Eve Cadenzavuna opens her eyes while taking a deep breath after waking up from a recently flashback. It wasn't a pleasant memory. She wear a dress to show she is working a singer.

"Maria-san. We are ready to take the shot now." One of the staff members from the record set said.

"Thank you very much. I will be coming." Maria replied. She check her make up one more time before she secretly looks at necklace around her neck. She then take another deep breath then go on to the stage.

"Man. Maria-san look dreamy as ever." A female staff member comment while other nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and do you know? She is going to have a concert team up with another famous idol, Tsubasa Kazanari!" Another female staff exclaimed.

"I know I hear all the tickets already sold out since the beginning! It's too bad Kanade Amou-san can't sing after the accident anymore." This causes other female members deflated.

Soon Maria starts singing Dark Oblivion on the stage now.

* * *

(Flower)

A young man with black hair, light skin, and brown eyes as he is wearing blue shirt, black jean, and green apron with flower seen writing down orders from the customers.

"Boss Lady, here are the orders from table 5 and table 6." Lapis said as he places the orders on the table.

"Coming right up!" Boss Lady said with a friendly smile as she start cooking.

Lapis Shamubishe isn't an ordinary teen like most people would imagine. Or not a lot of people expect him to be human in the first place. After all, he was once a proud knight fought for the peace of the kingdom from a parallel world. It wasn't until Helheim struck his old world and everything changed for him when his own people turns on each other for the power to attain godhood. Lapis and select few try to set thing right by restore order to their world, but it was futile cause to the end.

However, he sealed himself away along with a great evil when the duty rest on his shoulders alone as he only have regrets about the lives he couldn't save or change before Helheim came. It wasn't until the seal is broken and he met the human known as Kouta Kazuraba, Kamen Rider Gaim. But something about Kouta made Lapis feeling strange around him. The young boy who shared similar beliefs that Lapis once have and he felt drawn to the young human when he taught him soccer as peace fills his lonely existence for the first time in many years.

He in return building a world where human didn't to face bloodshed when they have the chance of not living the hardships or mistakes of his own people. But all good thing came to the end when the seal broken and Kougane revival to bring death and war on the human.

Kouta didn't give up fighting even when he got taking over by his inner darkness, Lapis giving the strength and resolved to fight once more against the shapeshift entity, but this time as Kamen Rider Kamuro. He know once Kougane is finished, his own life might forfeit.

However, fate given an opportunity for the young Overlord another chance at living in alternative world from Kouta's world. A chance to truly know more about human, have a new family, and new friends.

Suddenly the door opens and revealed none other than Ryoji Hase, the former Kurokage and now Kamen Rider Kurokage-Shin. Ryoji have a lot change in few months after his revival in the new world. He has his hair cut a bit shorter, wearing an open black and white checker shirt over a black shirt and an electric blue down jean.

"Hey Hase." Lapis greeted with a smile to his fellow Rider.

"Hey Lapis, I managed to get the tickets so we can watched the upcoming concert team up that Tsubasa and the new idol." Ryoji said with excited.

"That is good. Because I heard Miku-chan and others are going there as well." Lapis agreed.

"Also who do you think is the beautiful idols? Because I overheard people were rooting for both sides as they're forming Team Tsubasa and Team Maria." Ryoji inquired.

Lapis is in thinking for a bit. "Well, I think they're both pretty." Lapis said. The concept of beautiful for human is still quite strange for him, but he didn't want to hurt either girls.

"Just make sure Chris-chan didn't hear you say that." Ryoji joked. He can imagined the white hair girl will glowing with fiery of jealous.

Chris Yukine is similar like Lapis since they lost people in war. They didn't have a good relationship at first when Lapis accident hits her with his soccer ball, but she opened up to him after he saved her from Fine betraying her. However, Lapis is still confused to why Chris having fever around him.

"What about you, Hase?" He asked. "Who do you think is pretty?"

"Well…Tsubasa looks alright, but I think Maria looks quite attractive especially she looks quite sexy." Ryoji said with a grin. "Do you think we might get a chance for autograph?"

"Anything could happened." Lapis said with assuring tone.

"Hase-kun, do you mind helping me getting some ingredients from the store room?" Boss Lady asked as she busy working in the kitchen.

"Coming right up, Boss Lady." Ryoji said as he hurry and helps out.

* * *

(Unknown location)

"AACHOO!" Chris sneezed.

"Are you alright, Chris-chan?" Hibiki asked with concerned.

"I don't know why but someone is talking about me behind my back… or I don't know why I'm getting angry…" Chris said, gritting her teeth.

"Well, I hope we can get to the concert in time." Hibiki said.

They were on some kind of advance train as they were guarding the transportation of important values. The object is Solomon Cane. To those who known of it, it is a device that opens the Gate to Babylon where all the Noises resided.

As the train heading for its destination without any troubles. But the two girls have a serious expression on their faces as they notice the surrounding in case of an ambush as they watch intently the rain is fall heavily.

"Shishou. Right now there is nothing out of ordinary at all." Hibiki said through her communication which is connected to a newly build 2nd Division headquarter.

" _Very well, keep up your guard. With the strange relics, it almost guarantee someone will aim to steal them eventually._ " Genjuro Kazanari said with serious tone.

"Hai!" Hibiki respond.

"Yes… sir." Chris said.

"Chris-chan, what's wrong?" Hibiki asked as she noticed Chris have a slight nervous look.

"I-It's nothing." Chris answered, looking away. ' _The Solomon Cane. Something like that we must not let it be fall to anyone else's hand, it will only bring pain and sorrow to everyone. I will protect everyone to atone for my mistakes. I will even protect him… after the kindness he shows me._ ' She thought to herself.

"I'm here for you, you know?" Hibiki said with a smile. "Beside it okay to rely on everyone, you know? We gladly share the burden with you."

"Yeah… I guess so. However, we can't let relics like these falling to the wrong hands." Chris answered with firm resolved. After the incident with Fine and Kougane, the girls decide to training harder to improve their abilities in battle with the Riders. Though they lost several times against Lapis due to his Overlord status and Lockseeds. They're still willing to improve. Mostly Chris want to reach further in order to protect Lapis as the one who shouldered his burdens.

"It's too bad, he isn't here…" Chris whispered to herself. But Hibiki overheard Chris's word.

"You know we will definitely see Lapis-kun on the way back to the concert, Chris-chan." Hibiki said with a teasing smile. This causes Chris to blush immediately.

"I-It's not like that!" Chris stammered in embarrassment. "H-He just a baka!" She stuttered.

"Well, he isn't try to ignore because of his age…" Hibiki said as she think back to a preview question that she asks him.

( **Flashback** )

" _Hey Lapis-kun, can I ask you something." Hibiki asked._

" _What is it?" Lapis asked curious._

" _Did you ever think of pursing in a romance relationship?" Hibiki asked. This causes Lapis to blink while Chris look shocked and blush when she trying to eat her lunch._

" _Well, I don't know…" Lapis answered._

" _Is this about you being old again?_ _No one lives forever, I'd make the most of this new-found freedom while you have it." Hibiki said. Lapis shook his head._

" _No, it just human concept of romance doesn't fit me since I'm not human to begin with." Lapis response honestly._

" _What if you decide to pursue a relationship?" Hibiki asked._

 _Lapis is in deep thinking about it._

" _Well, I rather find someone strong to be in a relationship." Lapis said. This got them look quite confused._

" _Strong?" Hibiki and Chris asked at the same time._

 _Lapis nodded and explains, "As an Overlord, we instinctive seek out those are strong to be our potential mate partner and bear our children. But I have no clue on what really happened if Overlord seek human in relationship. We might cause problems to our partner."_

" _Like what?" Hibiki asked._

" _I would imagined that our mates become sick with Helheim diseases." Lapis said._

 _This made the girls paled their faces._

" _Also there are some cases when Overlord often pursue more than one partners in relationship." Lapis recalled from his old world. This causes Hibiki and Chris to blush immediately._

" _W-What!?" Chris exclaimed._

" _You guys don't follow the monogamy law?" Hibiki asked in shock._

 _Lapis shakes his head. "We have a similar law back then. But after everyone turns into Overlord Inves, a lot of things have changed especially how we view relationship." He explains._

" _So which relationships you preferred?" Hibiki asked._

" _Either would work for me." Lapis shrugged. "But I won't mind have relationship with people I know longer like Hibiki-chan or Miku-chan."_

 _This made Hibiki blushed and speechless immediately. Lapis suddenly noticed Chris glares at him with blush and gritting her teeth._

" _Chris, do you have a fever again?" Lapis asked._

" _I don't have a fever, baka!" Chris exclaimed._

" _But why are you angry?" Lapis asked confused before Chris smack him in the head._

" _You're so stupid for an old man!" Chris stormed out of the store._

( **Present** )

It takes her a while to calm down after understanding how Lapis viewed relationship differently from human. But she is angry that Lapis doesn't see her the same way when she saw him.

"Umm… Chris-chan, are you okay?" Hibiki asked.

Chris sighed as she watched the rain. "He is able to keep moving with no regret because he meet his friend Kouta. I-I just don't want to embarrassed myself in front of him again." Chris admit. But she can't help feeling slight jealous that Lapis have someone who inspired him so much.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Chris-chan." Hibiki said with assured tone. "After all… we're fighting for the same thing: bring hope to people against the Noises."

"With our songs, we could reach out for others and make sure no one else will not make a sacrifice for others." Chris said.

* * *

(2nd Division Headquarter)

"That's good, girls. But remember you three also can rely on us for support. Even if we can't be in the battlefield with you most of the time, we can do our best to support you girls. We will also be there when you guys return home." Genjuro said with assuring tone.

" _Umm…_ " The girls startled this, but it kind of their fault to forget the line is still open.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to eavesdropping, it just kind of happen and we didn't mean to interrupt you guys." Genjuro said with sheepishly.

* * *

(Back on the transportation)

"Hahahaha. It ok-" Before Hibiki could even finish her sentence, a small explosion happen while the train is shaken violently.

* **BOOM!** *

But the girls manage to hold on to the handle for the passenger to regain their balance and having alarm look on their face. They quickly rush to the other carriage of the trains where the relics are being out.

A man looks around 30 with white hair in a professor clothes along with Aoi Tomosato is seen to be stumble out from a room on the train due to the tumor, they have problem of walking.

"Are you are right?" The white hair man asked with concern.

"I'm fine. More like you have to hide, Dr. Ver. We can't let any harm come to you." Aoi said as she try to get up from the ground.

It wasn't long until Hibiki and Chris make their way here.

"Is everyone alright?" Hibiki asked with concern.

"We're fine. But our priority is to secure the Cane's safety." Aoi said with a firm tone.

"But the Noises are surrounding us already." Chris said, looking from all the windows. There were air board Noises around the train while another one constantly dropping other Noises that can't fly down to the train.

"Yes. You detect something moving fast in the group of Noises?" Aoi asked through her communicator.

"If we can uncover the secret hidden in this ancient technology, the Solomon Cane, we might find alternative way to fight the Noises."

Chris have a stern expression.

"That thing? You can't harness it power so easily. Is not like I have the right to talk thought, considering what I did in the past." She said with a serious expression.

"Chris-chan…" Hibiki whispered before grabbed her hand. This causes Chris to blush immediately.

"Y…Yo… You what are you doing now!?" Chris sputtered with a blush.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be ok!" Hibiki said with conviction.

"Geez. You really are hopeless." Chris said as she looks sideway.

"Got it. We will fight them off." Aoi finished before looking at the girls with a serious expression.

"Is that our cue to go?" Hibiki asked. Aoi nodded as the two girls need while the Noises stab through right at the roof of the train.

This made the doctor fall down in fear while Aoi try to shoot it with a gun. But the bullets did little damages.

Chris and Hibiki nodded to each other and start singing.

" _Killiter Ichaival Tron…_ "

" _Balwisyall necscell Gungnir tron…_ "

With that, light engulf the whole train.

* * *

(City)

Everyone were cheering for the local Beat Riders as they were dancing together with hip-hop music. Soon a nearby building explosion and this caused people to looks shocked as group of multi colored energy-like creatures approaching them.

"Noises!" They screamed as they were trying to get away from them.

Suddenly vines emerged from out of nowhere and holding them back from the civilians who still fleeing. They soon saw Lapis riding on his Sakura Hurricane and Ryoji riding on a Black Rose theme motorcycle heading for the Noises. No one would know who they're due to the bike helmets that they wore.

"Let's go." Lapis said as he held out his Silver Lockseed.

" **SILVER!** "

"These bastards are going down!" Ryoji said as he takes out his Aashuimu Energy Lockseed.

" **AASHUIMU ENERGY!** "

"Henshin!" They shout at the same time.

" **LIQUID!** "

" **SOIYA!** "

" **AASHUIMU ENERGY ARMS!** "

" **SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!** "

The Silver Arms descend on Lapis's head before his bodysuit materialized before the Silver Arms transforming into his armor as Kamuro.

Black particle surrounding Ryoji and he transforming into Kamen Rider Kurokage-Shin as he slash away the Noises with his Aashuimu Katana while riding his motorcycle.

"You aren't allow to go any further!" Kurokage-Shin growl with serious. "Feel the wraith of my blade, Kamen Rider Kurokage-Shin!"

"This is Our Stage now, Kamen Rider Kamuro!" Kamuro declared as he holding onto his Souginjou. Kamuro fires several silver orbs and destroying numerous of Noises.

Meanwhile most of the civilians were hiding soon saw Kamuro and Kurokage-Shin fighting against the Noises.

"I don't believe it. It's the Kamen Riders!" One of the Beat Riders exclaimed.

Soon one by one, the citizens began to stop running and turned to watch the Riders. Each of them spoke out in can't believe tone.

"The Kamen Riders!"

"No way!"

"But they're here!"

"We're saved!"

"Well, let's show them the powers of Kamen Riders!" Kurokage-Shin exclaimed.

The two Riders charged straight forward at the horde of Noises and began fighting. Kamuro nodded as he takes out his Musou Saber before firing several bullets at the large Noises to forcing them back. The Silver Rider soon saw a Noise and deliver a powerful kick to send it flying against the wall. A couple of more Noises tries to attack Kamuro, but he leaped backward to lands on the building before firing more silver apple shaped orbs to destroy them.

Kurokage-Shin charges forward with his sword as he ran in super speed and slices the Noises in his sights. He soon stabbed a Noise with his sword from behind before swing his sword to summons black energy like darts and sending them to destroy the Noises.

Kurokage-Shin soon noticed an air board Noise about to attack the local Beat Riders with bombs.

"Look out!" Kurokage-Shin shout as he takes the hits for them from behind. He soon send pushing the lever of his Genesis Driver.

" **LIQUID!** **AASHUIMU ENERGY SQUASH!** "

Kurokage-Shin soon unleashed a dark energy slash on the Noise in the air and destroyed it. Kurokage-Shin then looks back at the citizen, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah…" They replied.

"As much as you like watching us kicking these Noises' butt. You still need to get to safety when I start attacking them!" Kurokage-Shin explains.

Kurokage-Shin unleashed a powerful dark wave of energy and destroying more Noises while the citizens were running from the battlefield.

"Now it time for the finale!" Kurokage-Shin said as he removed his Energy Lockseed and attached to his katana.

His weapon starts to glowing with black flame before enlarge itself as the Noises were coming to him now. Kurokage-Shin soon swung his massive blade and creating a crescent moon wave and destroying the group of large Noises.

" **AASHUIMU ENERGY!** "

Kamuro soon attached his Silver Lockseed into his Musou Saber as it glowing with energy.

" **1-10-100!** "

The Silver Rider soon unleashed a double silver waves of energy and struck the Noises before trapping them in a holographic apple. The Noises tried to get out but failed as Kamuro got into his stance for the kill.

" **SILVER CHARGE!** "

Kamuro soon charges in a super speed towards the apple construct and slicing the apple construct before it exploded.

*BOOOOOOM!*

The apple construct with the Noise exploded in flames with the apple slices spreading out in all directions. "That take care of the last of them." Kamuro said.

"It looks like someone else might be control the Noises." Kurokage-Shin said.

"You might be right, Hase." Kamuro said.

Soon the two Riders were surrounded by the citizens who were thanking them for saving them. It was a bit hard to get away from them, but they soon got on their bikes as they rode away.

* * *

(Back with Hibiki)

Hibiki and Chris are dealing with the Noises outside the train. But what strangely about the Noises as they didn't do any damages to the train even with so many numbers surrounding them.

( **Play Believe in Justice** )

Hibiki dash toward a group of Noises surrounding them, Chris take out her signatures crossbows and start shooting toward the group of Noises.

"How about this? **GIGA ZEPPELIN!** " Chris shout as she firing multiply arrows.

Chris soon expands the length and width of her crossbows to load them with a pair of enormous crystal spikes. The crystal like spike break apart into a large number of smaller spikes which rains down on the targets. It also create a beautiful sight of a red wave of energy temporarily cover the night sky, a group of Noises try to get her from behind was introduced to Hibiki's fist as she strike through all of them easily.

The girls quickly regroup back to back with each other as they observed the amount of Noises still left.

Chris noticed the largest Noise flying in the air with others.

"So that one leader?" Chris asked before a grin forms on her face before unleashed her next attacks. " **MEGADETH PARTY!** "

"How about this? **BILLION MADIEN!** " With that, she transform both of her crossbows into pair of tri-battle Gatling guns and fire rapidly toward the Noises.

The leader Noises wrap itself into a spike which is much larger when normal one does it and charging head first at Chris while repelling all the shots that hits.

* * *

(Back in 2nd Division)

The staff is analyzing the Noises pattern while Genjuro holding onto the Kurumi Lockseed while having trouble look. ( _The Noises usually action is to kill the human, but looking at how they work now is obvious someone control them for an objective. Beside the Solomon Cane, could there be anything else like that? It possible it might not even be from this world…_ )

There might be chance of the mystery force Lapis mention who taken Redyue from the grasp of death.

* * *

(Back with the girls)

"Chris-chan!" Hibiki exclaimed with a powerful leap.

She cock back her fist and charge straight at the Noise meeting it head on, upon arm reach, she unleash a power straight punch that knocked the large Noise away.

But the Noise was able to regain it balance while avoiding most of Chris's shoot.

"Damn. If only I could utilize my X-Drive mode back then." Chris said gritting her teeth in frustration.

She try to catch the Noise with her bullets but to no avail. Hibiki have a strange feeling and she looks back with a panic look.

"Chris-chan!" Hibiki called out.

Chris turns as her eyes wide to see the train reaching a tunnel, Hibiki punch the hole and jump through it back to the train while carrying Chris. "That was close." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. I own you one." Chris said after getting back on her feet. "Damn. But now I really don't know what to do."

Suddenly Hibiki got an idea before pump her fist to her palm. Chris looks at her friend with curious expression.

"Oh? You got something that could work?" Chris asked.

Hibiki nodded. "I just remember something I read in Shisho's battle instruction manual!" She exclaimed excitingly. "We should just release one of the carriage and smash it to them!" This causes Chris to face palmed.

"Is that manual for real? There's no way that will work. They will just pass through it like nothing." Chris said. But Hibiki have a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hehe… But we going to hit them with more than just that." She said.

While Chris looking confused at Hibiki, Noises rush to the tunnel along with the leader. Chris shoot the connect part to the last carriage.

"Thank Chris-chan." Hibiki said as she push the carriage toward the Noises.

"Are you sure known what you are doing?" Chris asked with some doubt.

Hibiki just ignored her as she use her whole body to push the carriage apart with her back on the rest of the train. With one last push, the carriage part separated from the train and head straight for the Noises. Just as the Noises almost pass through the train with some of their body appeared. Hibiki stands ready with her fist's armor shift to a peculiar looking gauntlet to boost her attack.

"Here I come!" Hibiki said as the gauntlet shoot out fire from behind like a rocket and send Hibiki flying straight toward the leader of Noises.

She unleashed a powerful punch which completely crushing the Noises complete before they complete pass through the train. The explosion caused by the attack also engulf the Noises that follow behind and destroy them completely.

 _She used the dimensional pocket to slow down the enemy movement that hits them all while she had from the other side of the wall. She always finds a new way to surprise me…_ Chris thought in awe.

* * *

"With this the mission is the success. Thank you very much for your help." The military commander said as he shakes hand with Aoi.

Behind the commander are few soldiers stand around to protect Dr. Ver.

"Thank you, sir." Aoi said.

The group has manage to reach the destination point safely and now they are handing the Cane to the base located here in hope of some helpful discoveries can be made to fight against the Noises.

"Now that I had seen it with my own eyes. You guys are heroes for nothing from defeating Fine." Dr. Ver said with impressing tone as he walk toward them.

"Well… we don't deserved all of the credit." Hibiki said, scratching the back of her hair.

"Are you talking about…Kamuro? The mystery Samurai?" Dr. Ver asked to the three females.

"Umm… I know it maybe insensitive of me but what he is like? Since the government known about his presence, but there are lack of information on him." Dr. Ver asked with curious in his tone. Hibiki is thinking a way to explains about Lapis without giving away too much.

"He isn't quite mystery as people claimed him to be and-" Before Hibiki could finished, Chris interrupted her.

"He is an idiot." Chris finished. This causes Ver to look surprised.

"A… idiot?"

"Yes, but someone I would trust than the rest of the world." Chris said with a serious tone.

"I see… expected from a hero. We will support you guys with all we can on this experiments, we will let people remember that thanks to people like him that humanity still have the chance to live." Dr. Ver said with a serious tone.

It wasn't long as they ready to leave for Tsubasa's show, Hibiki was getting all excited about it now.

"Well at least, we can still made it to her show right?" Hibiki asked to Aoi.

"Yeah. As the compensation for you guys' hard working, the Commander is ready to send the helicopter, so it can pick you up." Aoi assured.

Hibiki soon bounced with happy grin.

"Are you serious!?" She said.

It wasn't until they hear an explosion from the military base that they just left.

"Seriously?" Hibiki asked with annoyed.

"Looks pretty serious to me!" Chris said as she run back to the base with Aoi and Hibiki quickly follow.

It wasn't until they ran back to see Noises suddenly crawl up from everywhere, despite the soldiers use all the guns that they were still useless against them. Before Hibiki and Chris could help out…

Vines appear from out of nowhere and strangling numerous of Noises to death.

"What in the world!?" Hibiki exclaimed.

" **COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!** "

Suddenly thin slices of apple appears from thin air and taking out the remaining Noises within the base.

Chris looks around before seeing a red armor figure with armor similar to Kamuro even though the shadow covered her entire appearance. But Chris could immediately tell she is a Rider.

"Who are you!?" Chris demands angrily.

Soon Hibiki and Aoi saw the red Rider as well.

"…" The Rider didn't response before she vanished again.

"A red apple Rider… Won't that be-" Hibiki said. "Idunn?"

* * *

Maria is currently observing the preparation for the concert stadium, same time humming a familiar song sang by her late sister. Her phone suddenly ring as she answer it and a voice seem to belong to older woman from the other end.

" _Everything is ready now. We just have to wait for Sacristy S to come then we can begin._ "

"So, no time to waste here? Ok Mama, let's get ready for the stage of the End of the World." Maria said with a determination expression.

* * *

In the military base, everyone is seen to clearing the mess left by the Noises. While Aoi is reporting what happen to the 2nd Division, Hibiki and Chris were talking to Lapis on the phone.

" _Are you serious about Idunn?_ " Lapis asked seriously.

"We saw her." Hibiki said.

"She is the only one who have similar weapons like Mars." Chris pointed out.

"… _I see your point. But the Ringo Lockseed supposed to be unstable due to infused of a lot of Helheim energy and possible cause harm to the person's body._ " Lapis said.

"Meaning Idunn isn't human, but another Overlord." Chris said with realization.

"But why did she helps us?" Hibiki asked with confused expression. "Could she be a good person? She did help protect these people."

"And that make you think she have a good intent?" Chris asked. "She might have a different motivates."

"We don't have any information on Idunn." Aoi said as she joins the conversation. "But something tell me that she want something or _someone_."

"You don't think that she wants to draw out Lapis-kun…" Hibiki said with worried.

" _I see… then I will stay on watch during the concert if anything strange going on._ " Lapis said.

* * *

(Stadium)

Miku is looking around for any sight of her friends as the show starting soon.

 _Where are they?_ Miku thought confused as she looks at the time on her watch.

"Miku-chan!" A familiar voice call.

Miku turns around to see Lapis and Ryoji coming to joins her side.

"Lapis-kun and Hase-kun." Miku greeted with a smile.

"Sorry about being a bit tardy." Lapis said.

"There were a lot of people waiting to get in as well." Ryoji said. Especially he has to make a check with the local Beat Riders to see if anything strange around the city after hearing about Idunn.

"It's okay, you guys just came in time." Miku assured with a smile. "But do you know when Hibiki-chan and Chris-chan coming?" She asked.

"I think they will come a bit late." Lapis said.

"I see…" She said.

* * *

(Back stage)

Tsubasa sitting in the performer sit while Shinji can be seen talking through his phone. Meanwhile Kanade can be seen sneaking up behind Tsubasa right now.

"Kanade." Tsubasa said. This causes Kanade to stop and laughed nervously.

"Ahahaha… you notices huh?" Kanade laughed as she being caught. "Sorry, it just that you looks so tense right now."

Soon Kanade pulled her childhood friend in a hug which embarrassed Tsubasa.

"Kanade…"

"Ah, come on. I'm just trying to make you relax." Kanade said with a mocking hurt face.

Soon Shinji made his way to them after finished the call.

"Ogawa-san! Is there anything wrong?" Kanade asked.

Shinji shakes his head.

"It is nothing, the commander just want Tsubasa to give the show that everyone would remember." Shinji said. But Tsubasa and Kanade felt something wrong even if Shinji try to assured them.

"Something is up." Kanade stated with a serious expression. This causes Shinji to sputter in response.

"When you have your glasses off, it wasn't a business matter." Tsubasa said. "You need to make a note of your own habit or the enemy will…" But before she could even response, Kanade starts ticking her armpits and Tsubasa turns red. "Kanade. Knock it off."

"You need to calm down. Oji-san obviously didn't want to affect your show. Also I have fate in Hibiki and Midget to get out the job alive." Kanade said.

Tsubasa reluctantly nodded while Shinji have a smile.

"It time for the show now!" One of the cast announced as this brought them out of their thought.

"Ah, yeah here I come." Tsubasa said.

"Now go and show them, Tsubasa Kazanari can sing not only on the battlefield but prove your worth on the stage." Kanade said with a thumb up.

This made Tsubasa smile back confidently. If it wasn't for Lapis, Kanade won't be here today.

 _He and Hase might be here as well to listen my new song_ , Tsubasa thought with a smile. But she thought back to when she felt bitter toward Lapis.

When Lapis told them about Helheim reaching another world of human, Tsubasa felt bitter because he didn't trust them enough to reveal this information.

Even though Fine and Kougane were finished, Tsubasa can't help hold a slight doubt in her wellbeing. What if Lapis hold out on them again? No, she reminded herself that memory in the other human world held special to Lapis. Also she reminded herself that she let her own emotion being taken advantage TWICE.

 _Don't focus on that…_ Tsubasa thought to herself.

With confident, she step on the stage and Maria did the same as well before the two start singing.

"It looks like they're getting start." Ryoji said with a grin.

( **Play Fushichou no Flamme** )

 _Huuh...Cold moon... Blue shine..._

 _Masa ni koyoi, ima sekai wa,_

 _hitotsu ni naru, todoki tamae, kanae tamae,_

 _saa...hajimarou_

 _(3,2,1 Ready go! Fly!)_

 _(3,2,1 Ready go! Fly!)_

 _Hatenaki tsuyoi kono omoi wa_

 _Yuzurenai tsuyoi kono omoi wa_

 _Dare ni mo makenai fushi naru MERODII_

 _Kagayake True heart_

 _Kono te kara koboresatta_

 _Inochi...tsumuida ko_ _・_ _do_ _・_ _u!_

 _Kaketa MUUNRAITO sono hikari wa_

 _Nokoshita mono ni nani wo tou!_

 _Kanashimi wo tabanete tsurugi ni_

 _Yaiba ni JASUTISU no na no moto_

 _Nidoto kieru koto nai_

 _Tamashii no tanebi wo saa_

 _Tomose_

 _Moenasai hito ni_

 _Sadame nado nai_

 _Tobinasai kako wo hikichigitte_

 _Ikinasai atsuku habatakiai_

 _Hibiki tsutau kanade tsutau kizuna!_

 _Sou namida nigirishimete_

 _Seotta zenbu nigirishimete_

 _Ima fushi naru yume wo hane ni_

 _Negau asu wo tomo ni tobanai ka?_

 _Utae Phoenix song_

* * *

While on the helicopter that make it way to the concert which carried Hibiki, Chris, and Aoi to the stadium.

"Are you sure that we can make it in time?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah we should reach their quickly after all…" It wasn't until Aoi stop speaking as everyone watching the news with shocked.

"What just happened?" Hibiki asked.

* * *

(Few minutes before the news)

After Maria and Tsubasa finished their first song, Maria looks at the audience and Tsubasa.

"I'm grateful for the chance to stand on this stage tonight, especially alongside Tsubasa Kazanari, Japan's most famous singer." Maria said with a smile.

"That right. I'm glad our path were about to cross in this way." Tsubasa said as the two singers shake hands while the fans still keeping cheering.

"We must show everyone the power of music." Maria said.

"Songs can change the world." Tsubasa agreed with excitement.

As Maria turn around and walk a few feet though she have a hidden smirk.

"And that's not all." Maria added as this suddenly send chill on Tsubasa's spine.

The pink haired idol suddenly turn to the audience with a spread of her hand causing her dress to fluster due to the wind. Her expression now become serious.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Lapis said, become serious.

Suddenly large amount of Noises appear out of nowhere. The crowds become panic, all the fun atmosphere from the concert had been replace by sheer terror in mere second while Tsubasa is shocked by the development.

"Don't panic…" Tsubasa whispered to herself.

"Where are these Noises come from?" Miku asked, slight afraid.

"I'm thinking the same thing. But I can't believe Maria is a super villain" Ryoji said, gritting his teeth. Why does beautiful woman have to be evil?

"What is the plan, Lapis?" Ryoji asked.

"They got the audience hostages… we can't fight the Noises like this." Lapis said. But he want to know what Maria wants with them.

"But is there something you guys can do?" Miku asked quietly.

"Well… I have a plan. It might be risky." Lapis answered.

* * *

(2nd Division Headquarter)

"Large amount of Noises detected. Location is the Queen of Music concert hall!" Sakuya said as he checking the data.

"What did you just said!?" Genjuro exclaimed.

* * *

Tsubasa rip off the piece of cloth that wrap around her neck to reveal her Relic necklace.

"Oh? Aren't you scary? To be ready to fight in a situation as disadvantage at this. But you shouldn't be so hasty. Do you think you can stop the Noises from slaughtering the audience?" Maria asked. This causes an irate look on Tsubasa's face.

"Do you think so little of me?" Tsubasa asked calmly with determination. "Do you think this is enough to make me hesitant in drawing my sword?"

"That actually what I like about you." Maria said with a calm smile. "If only everyone is like you who had the gut to fight for each other." She said become solemnly for some reason. "Maybe then the world would have become a better place."

"What? Maria Cadenzavuna Eve. Just who exactly are you?" Tsubasa questioned with confusion expression.

"That's right. I guess it is time to start the real show!" Maria declared as she twirl the microphone staff in her hand then bring it close to her mouth. "We hold dominance over the Noises! Thus we claim rulership for every countries around the world!"

This made everyone around the world looks surprised.

"She basically making the whole world her enemy!?" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Declaration of war!" Shinji exclaimed with similar shock as well.

"That one hell of a guts she has even I have to admit that." Kanade said as they still running through the hallway now.

They can't transform or the Noises will slew the people. It wasn't until she saw something around Maria's neck and this shocked the former Symphogear user completely.

"Isn't that…!?"

"Now then…" Maria said as she throw her staff up to the sky. " _Granzizel Bilfen Gungnir Zilzz..._ "

Suddenly she is engulfed in light.

* * *

(2nd Division)

The staff soon receive a wavelength from a familiar Relic.

 **GUNGNIR!**

This causes Genjuro and others look shocked.

"Gungnir? How is that possible!?" Genjuro exclaimed with disbelief.

* * *

As the transformation finish, Maria is clad in…

"A black Gungnir…?" Hibiki said surprise shared with everyone in the plane who is watching the television.

* * *

"We are the paramilitary organization known as Fine, we hereby announces our demands to all the countries around the world. Let's see, for now simply cede all your lands to us!" Maria declared as her broadcast is send to everywhere on the world making everyone surprise about it.

A young woman, age 19, wearing blue pants, a white shirt, and a red jacket; at the same time, she also wore sunglasses and a red cap. She was watching the whole commotion where her older sister declared herself and her group as the successors of Fine. This declaration made the young woman narrow her eyes as she clenched something in her right hand. It was none other than a lock that has the theme of a red apple. Its inscription is "LS-TABOO".

"Nee-san..." she muttered.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

( **Play Brilliant World by Kaori Oda** )

( **Instrumental** ) All the Relic Necklaces can be seen with the Lockseeds can before the screen changed immediately.

 **Kurayami no saki ni matataiteru aoi hoshi-tachi**

The sun rising up, Lapis and Hibiki soon make a run together to the hill. Soon the title screen appears in front of screen. * _Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G*_

 **Hikari no kiseki boku wa shinjiteru**

We soon seen Lapis and Hibiki. Kanade and Ryoji. Tsubasa and Chris. Soon the scene changed in 2nd Division headquarter as Genjuro and others working as they keeping eyes out for any Noises activities.

 **Haruka tooi hi no kanashimi ga kage o otoshikonda kono sekai de**

We see a scene of Lapis is working in Flower while talking with Miku, Hibiki, and Chris. Kanade and Tsubasa were training with each other like what they did in childhood.

 **Nani o shinjitara subete wa hitotsu ni kagayaku darou?**

Ryoji is watching the local Beat Riders practicing with their routine with a smile.

 **Wish on a Star!**

Serena is leaning against the wall while holding on the Ringo Lockseed before saw the Beat Riders performance and can't help to smile a little. Walking in her reflection is none other than a red armor figure with sword and shield.

 **Kono sekaijuu no shinjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni**

Soon the scene changed as it shows Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, Baron, Knuckle, and Kurokage in dark room while showing off their skills with their weapons. Then we see the Symphogear girls doing the same as well.

 **Boku-tachi wa ima yume ni Mukau**

Duke standing on a hill with the Solomon Cane. Beneath him were shadow armor figures and Symphogear users as they ready to unleashed Helheim on the world. Lapis nodded to his friends as they're ready to transform as they out to save the world. Kamuro soon burst into blue flame before transforming into his Kachidoki Arms while holding onto his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun before firing the screen in front of him.

 **Hokoru beki mono wa kimi no naka no kokou no hikari**

All the Symphogear users were clashed against each other. Kamuro and his fellow Riders collided with Inves commanded by same shadow armor figures, but they soon blow away by new allies joining the fight.

 **Tsuyoku hakanai kimi o mamoritai**

The final scene shows Lapis and his friends looking out from a meadow as sakura blossoms passing through their forms.

* * *

 **AN: What do you think of it? I know that I have a lot of stories that I still need to update, but I can't helped to getting this out right now. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	2. New Dangers and Lapis's niece?

**AN: I don't own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. They belong to their respective creators. Welcome to the second chapter and we will see where we left off.**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of the Heaven G

Ch2: New Danger and Lapis's Niece?!

Tsubasa can be in a situation classified as a pinch. In the surrounding are the Noises, and in front of her there is a Symphogear User. Especially the user is another Gungnir user.

"Just where could she get a black Gungnir…" Tsubasa wondered as she stares at Maria with intense glare.

Meanwhile Shinji and Kanade still running through the hallway as she frowned about the situation right now.

"Is that even possible? Still it quite rude to just copy me like that." Kanade remarked. "I only accept one successor you know?" She asked with an annoyed tone as she and Shinji still running through the hallway right now.

* * *

( **Play Brilliant World by Kaori Oda** )

( **Instrumental** ) All the Relic Necklaces can be seen with the Lockseeds can before the screen changed immediately.

 **Kurayami no saki ni matataiteru aoi hoshi-tachi**

The sun rising up, Lapis and Hibiki soon make a run together to the hill. Soon the title screen appears in front of screen. _*Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G*_

 **Hikari no kiseki boku wa shinjiteru**

We soon seen Lapis and Hibiki. Kanade and Ryoji. Tsubasa and Chris. Soon the scene changed in 2nd Division headquarter as Genjuro and others working as they keeping eyes out for any Noises activities.

 **Haruka tooi hi no kanashimi ga kage o otoshikonda kono sekai de**

We see a scene of Lapis is working in Flower while talking with Miku, Hibiki, and Chris. Kanade and Tsubasa were training with each other like what they did in childhood.

 **Nani o shinjitara subete wa hitotsu ni kagayaku darou?**

Ryoji is helping local Beat Riders practicing with their routine with a smile.

 **Wish on a Star!**

Serena is leaning against the wall while holding on the Ringo Lockseed before saw the Beat Riders performance and can't help to smile a little. Walking in her reflection is none other than a red armor figure with sword and shield.

 **Kono sekaijuu no shinjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni**

Soon the scene changed as it shows Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, Baron, Knuckle, and Kurokage in dark room while showing off their skills with their weapons. Then we see Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris doing the same as well.

 **Boku-tachi wa ima yume ni Mukau**

Duke standing on a hill with the Solomon Cane. Beneath him were shadow armor figures and Symphogear users as they ready to unleashed Helheim on the world. Lapis nodded to his friends as they're ready to transform as they out to save the world. Kamuro soon burst into blue flame before transforming into his Kachidoki Arms while holding onto his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun before firing the screen in front of him.

 **Hokoru beki mono wa kimi no naka no kokou no hikari**

All the Symphogear users were clashed against each other. Kamuro and his fellow Riders collided with Inves commanded by same shadow armor figures, but they soon blow away by new allies joining the fight.

 **Tsuyoku hakanai kimi o mamoritai**

The final scene shows Lapis and his friends looking out from a meadow as sakura blossoms passing them.

* * *

(2nd Division)

Genjuro receive a video call from Ministry of Defense and Genjuro opens the call to see Masahito Shibata, the new Ministry to replace the murdered one. Masahito is currently eating Soba while he is paying attention to the scene.

"Ministry Shibtata!" Genjuro greeted with respectful tone.

The Ministry is still eating his noodle calmly before he paused to speak. "I have manage to find some connection with what happening now. Though this story seem to gone back quiet sometime." Shibata paused as he sip another string of noddle. "There was another incident at the bio research facility in America, they lost most of the data they have including some specimen for their experiment." He explains.

This got Genjuro have a serious expression.

"So you believe these incidents are connected?" Genjuro asked.

"Well, it kind of like noodles these kind of things." Ministry said as he pull another strand of noodles as if to emphasize his point. "Two strands in the same bunch."

* * *

(Back at the concert hall)

"We are the paramilitary organization known as Fine, we hereby announces our demands to all the countries around the world. Let's see, for now simply cede all your lands to us!" Maria declared as her broadcast is send to everywhere on the world making everyone surprise about it.

"Fine… do you think Fine could left some henchmen behind?" Ryoji asked.

"It's possible." Lapis said as he looks around before processing with his plan.

"Is she insane?" Tsubasa asked with incredulous face.

"If you do not meet our demand in the next 24 hours. Your major cities will fall under attack from the Noises!" Maria continued with her message to the world.

"How far is she willing to take this?" Tsubasa asked.

* * *

Meanwhile an elderly woman with an eyepatch in a minivan and two young girls around 14 were watching Maria's announcement with amused smile.

"Oh dear…" The elderly woman mutter with a shake of her head.

* * *

"How far is she willing to take this?" Tsubasa asked while Maria continued with her demands.

"I will become the supreme ruler, where everyone will be able to live in peace. Doesn't that sound wonderful?" Maria asked with a twist smile as she looks back at Tsubasa.

* * *

(2nd Division headquarter)

Genjuro is currently have both Shinji and Shibata on video chats about the situation. Genjuro is trying to think up a way to evacuation the civilians from the Noises.

"Heh. Don't make me laugh." The Ministry of Defend remarked. "Who would campaign for an idol to be a president?" He asked before taking another sip of his noodle.

Shinji have a nervous look on his face about the situation. "There is no way that the whole world would just agree to their demands like that. But at this rate, the hostages will…" He said with a nervous expression about the safety of the audience.

"We will definitely think up the countermeasure right away. We will not have the same mistake again." Genjuro said, thinking back to the incident two years ago.

"That is good. We also need the assistance of Kamuro, where is he anyway?" Shibata asked.

"Well… from the looks of the crowd, he is already near the concert hall." Shinji explains. "I just got a text message from him."

"Does he have a plan?" The Ministry of Defense inquired.

"He does, be prepared to evacuation the audiences." Shinji reads the message as this caused them to look confused.

* * *

(Stadium)

The audience shiver in fear due to the Noises as they been too closed for them than conform. Tsubasa glares at the black Gungnir user Maria.

"What do you hope to achieve with your empty threat!?" Tsubasa demands fiercely.

"So you think that I'm just all talk?" Maria asked.

Tsubasa pointed her microphone like a sword at Maria. "That's right! I will show you that you are not worthy of wearing the Gungnir Symphogear!" She declared.

Suddenly she and everyone saw a large zipper portal opened from above the sky right now.

"W-What in the world?" The civilian asked.

"What!?" Maria exclaimed in shock.

Before anyone could reacted, the Noises began to be vacuumed away into the large Crack. It wasn't long until Miku come out of the exit and call to everyone.

"Everyone! We need to get out of here immediately!" Miku shout out loud to everyone.

Soon everyone take Miku's message and hurry to the exits right now. This causes Maria to gritting her teethes at the plan isn't working well.

"Don't let them escape!" Maria shout with defiance.

Suddenly more Noises appear as they trying to cornered people back to where they belong, but they were soon slashed away by Kurokage-Shin emerged out of nowhere.

"A Kamen Rider?! But how!?" Maria asked in shock. She and others hear about Kamen Riders from news and Sakurai's research notes. This causes a confident smirk appears on Tsubasa's face immediately.

"It looks like your hostage idea didn't work quite well, Maria." Tsubasa said. She have a pretty good idea how Lapis developed this plan.

Suddenly silver energy wave descend down on more Noises as Kamuro descend to the ground instantly from above.

"This is my stage now!" Kamuro declared.

"Ka-Kamuro…" Maria recognized.

* * *

Kanade can't help having an amusing look on her face.

"So those two decide to do something flashy," Kanade mused at the scene, "Now we don't have to worry about anyway get caught in the cross fire."

" _Then all is left…_ " Genjuro said.

"I'm going to make sure no one knows about Tsubasa being a Symphogear user." Shinji said before leaving in a hurry.

"Then I will go meet the proxy Gungnir user in person." Kanade said, getting her Driver and Banana Lockseed ready.

She soon left in another direction different from Shinji's path.

* * *

(Hibiki and others)

" _We have confirmed the evacuation of all the hostages._ " Genjuro said through the communication.

This causes relief toward Hibiki and Chris.

"That's great then!" Hibiki exclaimed happily.

" _We are now still trying to analyze the wavelength from the Relic, but it seem is not completely fake._ " Sakuya reported in the communication.

Hibiki then closed her eyes as she put one hand to her chest. She can still feel the fragment of Gungnir within her body.

"The fragment still in my heart." Hibiki said before opens her eyes.

" _That one more thing we need to sort out today._ " Genjuro said.

"I hope Lapis-kun and Hase-kun will be alright." Hibiki said.

"There is no way they could be taken down that easily…" Chris said.

* * *

(In an unknown building)

Not too far away from the action is none other than Ver as he watched the battle going in the concert. Except all the polite gestures are gone, there is only a wicked expression on his face. But he isn't the only one watching the events as there are two hooded figures behind him.

"So… he is here." The male hooded figure said. "Kamuro or the Missing Overlord."

"What is the next move, Professor?" The second male hooded figure said.

Ver looks at them with a cruel expression.

"I'm glad you asks. After all… we're in for the Golden Fruit." Ver said.

"I find it funny that you spore out those things, you're quite different from the professor." The second male hooded figure said with a smirk.

"The later Professor Ryouma Sengoku…" Dr. Ver chuckled. The man who inspired him to seek out the ultimate fruit allow a person to achieve godhood. "But unlike him, I won't failed at the task in hand to gain the Forbidden fruit. In order to truly for anyone of us to gain the fruit, we must take down the obstacles standing in way of Helheim's invasion." He explains.

"The last original Overlord…" The first male hooded figure said.

"Maybe we send them to test the water." The second male figure said.

Soon the two hooded men left for the stadium as Ver takes out something from his pocket. It's an Energy Lockseed have a lemon symbol and the code 'E.L.S-01'.

"With the Forbidden fruit, I will achieve godhood! I will be remembered as a God! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Ver laughed madly.

* * *

"This is my stage now!" Kamuro declared before taking down several Noises in his path.

"K-Kamuro…" Maria recognized.

Kamuro is recognized as the first Kamen Rider know by the military or the civilian themselves. According to the late Ryoko Sakurai, Kamen Rider is from another dimension. The government preferred to leave Kamuro in peace due to fear other Riders from other dimensions might target them for being hostile to one of their own brothers.

Maria stares at Kamuro who is fighting against the Noises. Even though she didn't want to go through with the plan, a small part of her is relief that someone else shows up to stop-

 _What am I thinking? Even though he is the one taken down Fine, I can't consider myself to trust him!_ Maria thought with serious expression. If there were heroes, then her sister Serena won't have perished due to the Swan Song.

"Mama, Kamuro is here…" Maria whispered into her communicator on her earphones.

" _I know. I already send Kirika and Shirabe over there, they could assists you. Just don't forget your objective._ " Nastassjar said.

"Roger that. Thank you, Mama." Maria replied in grateful tone as she close the communication.

She turns to looks at Tsubasa.

"Your comrades got the audiences out. Now there should be no reason to hold you back now right? If you still not going to fight now, then I am really disappointed as your resolve as a soldiers!" Maria declared before she dash toward Tsubasa while using the microphone as a weapon.

Tsubasa manage to hold her ground with her microphone, despite Maria's superior in strength due to her gear which Maria hasn't used yet. Maria quickly use her cape as a weapon by twisting it making it rotate around her. Tsubasa realized it isn't a good idea to charge forward and raised up the microphone to block only for it to be cut in half. But to be fair, it just a performance tool, what does she expect?

Tsubasa quickly get out of her stumble and do a series of reverse cartwheels as she manage to avoid the sharp edge of a cape as ridiculous as that may sound. She throw away the left over piece of the tool that is now useless and quickly settle to a hand to hand combat stance.

Kamuro soon turns around and saw the situation that Tsubasa is currently in right now. He knows that Tsubasa would be if she try to transform in front of television.

"Hang on, Tsubasa!" Kamuro shout as he ran toward the main stage.

It wasn't until he saw large Crack open in front of him as multiple Kurokages coming out to attack him.

"What the-!?" Kamuro asked in shock. "Kurokage Troopers!?"

"You got to be kidding me…!" Kurokage-Shin exclaimed when he saw multiply of Kurokage right now.

"What is going on?" Tsubasa deadpanned at the sight of multiply of Kurokages in front of him.

Maria have a similar expression before shaking her head immediately as she charged at Tsubasa who let her guard down.

Soon Kamuro and Kurokage-Shin were in fight for their life as they knocking away several Kurokage troopers after them.

Kanade gawked at the sight of Kurokage troopers as they were attacking Kamuro and Kurokage-Shin.

"Ogawa is going to have a field day when he see this." Kanade said.

She then noticed some Noises were about to target her before doing several backflipped and getting out her Banana Lockseed.

" **BANANA!** "

"Henshin…!"

" **COME ON!** "

Her Banana Arms land on her head before morph her body into her Rider Wear. Her Banana Arms soon transform into her armor as Baron.

" **BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!** "

Baron soon punched a Noise away and send it flying backward.

* * *

(Back with Hibiki and others)

Silent fill the helicopter as Hibiki and others watching the scene before Chris asks the question on everyone's mind.

"Why are there multiply Kurokage? Or am I seeing clones? Or Ogawa-san messed up on his ninjustu…?" Chris asked.

"Could they be Kurokage Troopers? But where did they come from?" Aoi wondered.

"Can't we get there any faster?" Hibiki asked with worried.

"We should reach there in 10 minutes. Is not like we have a faster transportation right now."

* * *

Maria kicked Tsubasa as the blue hair idol into a group of Noises which wasn't part of Maria's plan at all.

"So this is the end of my life as a singer…" Tsubasa whispered before having a determination look on her face. "Then get ready, here come the song of sentinel!"

" _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…_ " Tsubasa sang.

Just in time as Shinji managed to shut off the signals of the camera in the transmission room.

Shinji sighed in relief as he made in time. Now there is nothing to restrict Tsubasa Kazanari from singing on her stage.

( **Play Gekkou no Ken** )

As her armor is formed, Tsubasa soon got her sword then slash through the Noises in swift motion like a dance. She then turns her sword into it giant form as electric start to dance around it.

" **Blue Flash!** " She unleashed a powerful energy wave to destroyed dozen of Noises. But Tsubasa didn't stop there as she quickly dismiss her sword and stand on her hands with her leg blades unfolded.

" **WIGHT SLAYER!** " Tsubasa soon spin as the Noises were ripped down in sight.

She soon notices Kurokage Troopers were came after her before she slashes them down with ease as they exploded and revealing sands in their places.

"What in the world?" Tsubasa asked. These Kurokages aren't really humans?

Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, and Baron have similar reaction when they each takes down the Kurokage Troopers as there no humans behind the suits.

"They aren't human…" Kamuro said.

"This is strange…" Baron comment.

"But what are they?" Kurokage-Shin asked.

Soon Tsubasa pays her attention to Maria who still standing on the stage right now. Tsubasa jump back to the stage face to face with Maria again. This time, they are both in Symphogear suits. Is the sword of God vs spear of God, who shall win?

"Now I shall strike back!" Tsubasa shout as she charges forward at Maria. Starting off with a horizontal slash before a full body swing slash, but Maria able to easy evade it. With another horizontal slash, Tsubasa missed Maria who jump over the attack easily.

Maria soon attacks her with her cape, but Tsubasa quickly cut it down with her sword as she surprise to see it still rushing her even if she cut it to two.

"That Gungnir… it real…" Tsubasa said as she trying to block the strike which force her to jump a few feet back.

Baron have a similar thought about Maria's Gungnir being real. But there is something familiar about the girl's condition.

"Well, this should prove it to you right? My Gungnir is real. It is the spear that will pierce through anything!" Maria declared before she charges at Tsubasa again. She soon unleashed a barrage of attack with her cape at Tsubasa. But Tsubasa actually find it hard to block, but she still manage to deflect most of the attacks with her sword.

"Even so… I would still not going to let you have your way!" Tsubasa shout as she holding her ground to fight back against the cape.

" _Listen now, Maria._ " Nastassjar reported through the communication. " _Right now, the phonic gain is currently around 22%._ " This causes Maria's eyes wide in shocked.

 _So she still have 78% up her sleeves!?_ Maria thought in shock as she pushed back by Tsubasa. Tsubasa soon summoned two more swords as fire gather around them.

"You cannot afford to waver when fighting me!" Tsubasa declared with confident before she combined them to a Naginata like weapon right now. She spin it above her head to increase the heat before charges at Maria as she attacked her in the stomach.

" **FIERY WINDBLADE!** "

The attack caused Maria goes to her knee as she holding her stomach as it mean another chance for Tsubasa to strike her again.

"I will listen to your story after I defeat you!" Tsubasa said as she ready to attack her again.

"Tsubasa, look out!" Kamuro shout.

(End song)

Tsubasa stop when she saw something coming from the sky.

"What in the world… there are two more Symphogear users!?" Kurokage-Shin exclaimed.

( **Play Shirabe Okyo Shul-Shagana** )

" **ALPHA STYLE: 100 REBIRTHS!** " Shirabe shout as she unleashed multiple disk chainsaws from her gears and aimed straight at Tsubasa. Meanwhile Kirika is right behind as she holding a scythe and unleashed her attacks at the same.

"Here I go. **KILL JULIST!** " Kirika shout as she unleashed multiples of green energy slashes that also aim at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa is busying blocking Shirabe's attacks, she only manage to jump back as the green energy slashes come at her from both side, making Tsubasa fall down to the floor and skid for few feet before come to a stop. Meanwhile Shirabe and Kirika regroup with Maria.

(Song end)

"That was a close." Shirabe said.

"Yeah, it was close call." Kirika agreed.

"Thanks girls." Maria said as she getting herself back up.

"If you think that you're getting off the hock for what you did, then you made a mistake…" A voice said behind the three girls as they turns around to see Kamuro with a dark expression on his helmet.

Before they could attacks him, Kamuro summoned multiply vines to binding them completely.

"What the heck is this!?" Kirika complained.

"Let us go!" Shirabe complained.

"Who in the world are you?" Maria demanded.

"I am Kamen Rider Kamuro..."

"Impossible!" Maria said before realization something. "He is the target!" Kirika exclaimed.

Kamuro blinks in confusion.

"You guys are after Kamuro?" Tsubasa asked in shock.

Baron and Kurokage-Shin hurry to Tsubasa's side as the blue hair Symphogear user struggle to get herself up from the ground.

"Tsubasa, are you alright?" Kamuro asked.

"I'm fine…" Tsubasa said before looking at the three girls in the binds.

"Oh great, I thought have a proxy ripped is worse, we have three more users? Why didn't we get wind of this?" Baron said with concerned.

"Just what is your motive here…?" Kamuro questioned. This causes Maria to blinks.

"Didn't I just told you that I want to unite the…" Maria said.

But Kamuro interrupted her. "What is real reason through it?" He asked as this confused the both sides.

"What?"

"You don't really have what it takes to be terrorists." Kamuro said with serious tone.

"W-W-hat?!" This causes Maria and her teammates to be shocked.

"How would you know that?" Kirika demands, gritting her teethes.

"I know when someone have stained their hands in bloods by looking at their eyes, you three don't have confident within you to stain your hands to stain your hands in blood." Kamuro explains with a serious tone, before pointed his staff at them. "Also why did you named your organization after the woman got overconfident before she got herself backstabbed by her own ally?" Kamuro questioned. "Didn't your group heard anything about how Fine got herself defeated without shooting the Kadingir?"

Kamuro could see how pissed off the three girls. Before Kamuro uses his power, everyone saw multiply of red arrows coming after them immediately as this hits Kamuro in the back and send him rolling across the floor.

"Kamuro!" Tsubasa said with worried.

"What the-?" Baron asked.

"Impossible…" Kurokage-Shin mutter tensed.

Suddenly coming down in front of Maria is another Rider, a Genesis Rider as indicated by the Genesis Driver strapped to his waist. Locked into his belt was an Energy Lockseed modelled after a pair of cherries with the code E.L.S-02 written on its cover which was split to reveal a pair of sliced cherries. He wore a black and silver Genetic Wear suit that had metal shoulder pads. He also had thick fur wrapped around his forearms and shins like some kind of barbarian. He has a blood red chest plate with a circular section over the right side that had a strange helmet on it. The armor on his left shoulder was red and double-layered with green stem-like extension on the top. His helmet was mainly silver, looking like a metal cap with two large red eyes and a silver mouthplate. The back was black, decorated with red cherry-like studs that had green stem-like horns coming from it.

"Another Rider…?" Tsubasa asked warily.

Kamuro got himself up immediately and stares at the Rider.

"Not just another rider… Sigurd." Kamuro identified.

"So we finally meet, Overlord." Sigurd spoke.

This causes Kamuro and Kurokage-Shin to looks shocked.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Kamuro said.

"Impossible… Sid!?" Kurokage-Shin figured out from Sigurd's voice. "You're supposed to get crushed between the castle walls like a crushed cherry!"

"And you are that foolish boy who ate the fruit." Sigurd countered.

This causes Kurokage-Shin to gritting his teethes behind his helmet as he glares at Sigurd before charging at him. He might get killed as Inves in the previous world, but there is no way he is going to thanked the jackass killer to stop him.

"I will wiped that ugly smirk of your fucking face!" Kurokage-Shin said as he charges forward at Sigurd with his blade.

But Sigurd dodges Kurokage-Shin's attacks and counterstrike with his Sonic Arrow as they clashed with each other.

Before Kamuro could assists Kurokage-Shin, he sensed another person as he knocks away an attack from an incoming red blur right now. Kamuro looks shocked at the attacker. The attacker's armor was identical to Gaim, save for the blood red on the sword-shaped crest, the red Blood Orange Arms decorated by black, flame-like tribal markings, and the malevolent aura around him.

"Bujin Gaim…!" Kamuro recognized the Rider.

"You aren't going anywhere, Kamuro!" Bujin Gaim roared before slashing the silver Rider across the chest as this caused sparks flying from Kamuro's chest.

However, Kamuro regained his feet before charging at Bujin Gaim and clashed with each other.

"Why are you here!?" Kamuro questioned.

"To take you down, Overlord!" Bujin Gaim said.

"That won't happened, Bujin Gaim." Kamuro said. "But I'm going to take you down for being insult the memory of my friend Kouta!"

Kamuro soon got up and fires silver orbs at Bujin Gaim. But Bujin Gaim rolled away from the attacks as he got himself up. Bujin Gaim got his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber as he combined the weapons together.

He then activated his Cutting Blade.

" **BLOOD ORANGE! AU LAIT!** "

His Naginata weapon soon glowing with red energy as he unleashed bloody energy wave resembled blood orange slice at Kamuro.

Kamuro did the same thing as he pushed down his Cutting Blade.

" **SOIYA! SILVER SQUASH!** "

His weapon glowing with silver energy and unleashed a cresent wave. The two attacks collided with each other before creating an explosion across the concert hall.

This caused Baron and the girls to look shocked at the power unleashed by the two Riders.

"He is even matched with Lapis?" Baron gawked out loud.

"Mama, what is going on?" Maria whispered to her communication.

" _Our allies seem want to take care of Kamuro personally,_ " Nastassjar said.

Kirika and Shirabe manages to remove the vines while everyone busy with the Riders collided with each other. Maria soon turns her attention toward Tsubasa and Baron.

"Now, where were we…?" Maria said but she got interrupted again.

"Tsubasa-san!" A familiar voice shout as everyone looks up to see Hibiki and Chris in their Gears dropping from the sky. Hibiki ready her fist as she unleashed it right at Maria's group. But Maria and the two girls dodge the attack, making the ground fall with the unfortunately victims.

Sigurd jumps away from Kurokage-Shin's attack and he turns to looks at the attention on the stage.

"It looks like it time," Sigurd said.

Soon Bujin Gaim and Sigurd standing in front of Maria's group with remaining Kurokage troopers while Kamuro and Kurokage-Shin were joining their friends.

"Who are they?" Hibiki asked with confused look.

"Enemies from the past." Kamuro said with serious.

"We will take care of these punks while you handle those girls-" Kurokage-Shin said before he was interrupted.

"Wait a minute! We shouldn't need to fight. We can talk with each other right?" Hibiki pleaded as she looks at Maria's group. This causes angry looks on Maria and her friends.

"Hibiki-chan, they were holding everyone here hostages with Noises." Kamuro pointed out. "Whatever their goals, they aren't friendly. Especially they were using Noises like Fine did." He said to his friend.

Kamuro's Souginjou glowing with bright light as he summoned more vines to captured their targets. But Bujin Gaim and Sigurd were ready for the situation.

" **BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH!** "

" **SODA!** **CHERRY ENERGY SQUASH!** "

The two Riders sliced through the vines with their attacks before they come face with Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, and Baron as they targeted the Riders while leaving the Symophgears to fight each other. Hibiki didn't want to fight against fellow Symphogear, but she sighed as she joins the battle.

Kamuro and Baron were teaming up as they are fighting against Bujin Gaim and the Kurokage Troopers.

"Baron, swing kick!" Kamuro said as he swing his Souginjou to Baron.

Baron soon activated her Cutting Blade.

" **COME ON!** "

The Kurokage Troopers are using their Cutting Blades.

" **MATSUBOKKURMI AU LAIT X5!** "

Kamuro spun around as Baron was using her feet to send all the Kurokage Troopers around them away and only for to be the signal. "Now!" He shout as Baron released her grip on the staff, heading toward Bujin Gaim now.

" **BANANA SQUASH!** "

Baron's leg is glowing with yellow energy as she ready to ramming down Bujin Gaim. Bujin Gaim got his weapons out as he try defending himself from Baron's attack. But force behind Baron's kick is incredible stronger as she sent Bujin Gaim flying to the wall.

Meanwhile Sigurd and Kurokage-Shin have a speed battle as they clashed evenly term. Kurokage-Shin resting his sword against his arm as he looks at Sigurd.

"It looks like you won't be easy to defeat like I would imagine." Kurokage-Shin remarked.

"What happened to the hot-head I used to know?" Sigurd comment.

"Don't flatter me." Kurokage-Shin said before shove Sigurd away.

The Viking themed Rider quickly jumped back to dodge a powerful horizontal slash before he fired his arrows. Kurokage-Shin rolled to the side dodge the arrows before ready to charged forward with an assault.

Before he could attack Sigurd, Kurokage-Shin heard a strange song.

* * *

"Ringo wa ukanda Osora ni...~"

Maria is still fighting with Tsubasa when she stopped as she widened her eyes as she heard that song.

' _N-no! That song! It can't be...!_ '

Even everyone suddenly stops when they heard the singing. The mysterious figure walked into them as she keeps on singing that familiar song. When she finished, and as she opened up her hood from her jacket, everyone stared at the girl, most of them were surprised.

But Maria got an odd reaction. The mysterious girl in front of her had attained a fuller figure, just like her. But with a keen observation, not only she widened her eyes but her skin paled as if she saw a ghost. She is in shock and disbelief and she didn't want to believe it; yet 'she' was right in front of her: even 'she' was grown up, 'she' had warm brown hair and still reached on her shoulders yet tied in a ponytail and pale blue eyes.

The figure finally speaks to Maria.

"It's been a long time... Nee-san." The young woman said.

"S-Serena!? B-But how?! I thought you were-"

"Dead?" the young woman now known as Serena finished the sentence. "It's a long story, but..."

Serena took out... a Sengoku Driver!

"Wait! Is that-!?" Tsubasa said.

"You got to be kidding me!" Kurokage-Shin exclaimed at the same time.

"That's a Sengoku Driver!" Baron was surprised as well.

"But how did she get that!?" Hibiki also said in disbelief. "Lapis-kun, do you have any idea?"

"Hibiki-chan, to be honest, I'm also surprised as you are." Kamuro answered as she looked back at the young woman. ' _Why did she have one? It could be-?_ '

"Unless she-" Chris mutter before shocked appears on her face.

Serena puts her Sengoku Driver. As it was strapped on her waist, she puts out... an apple themed Lockseed.

"Henshin." Serena muttered.

" **RINGO!** "

A Helheim Crack has opened from the sky and appears an armor based on an apple. But unlike Mars' red and gold and Kamuro's blue and silver, this one has red and silver.

Then she puts the Lockseed on her Driver.

" **LOCK ON!** "

Her standby music is also similar to Baron's. Serena then cut the Lockseed with the Cutting Blade.

" **COME ON!** "

The red metallic apple landed on Serena's shoulders before forming the bodysuit - black with a silver quilted top.

" **RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRU~ITS!** "

The gauntlets and greaves were red. Serena's head was soon covered by a black helmet with a red face guard before the blank visor turned yellow. The Arms then snapped open, beginning to form armor. The top and back unfolded onto her back. The sides folded together to let colored paneled spikes form her shoulder armor. The front folded onto her chest, but then the two panels of the apple's 'skin' split apart, revealing her red chest plating. In her hands were a sword and shield with apple features – the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflector.

"Kamen Rider Idunn…" Kamuro identified.

"That girl is the new Idunn." Sigurd muttered.

Maria couldn't help gasp at her sister who supposed be dead-a Rider. Even Nastassjar is speechless at the sight of her lost daughter to response.

Idunn unsheathed her Sword Bringer from her Apple Reflector as she points her sword on her older sister.

"Your circus ends here. Prepare yourself, Nee-san!" Idunn said.

Idunn jumped and starts to attack Maria, who is still in disbelief. Kirika turns her attention from Chris as she brought out her weapon to blocked Idunn's attack. This causes Maria to regain her sense as she saw her fellow Symphogear protecting her.

"Kirika…" Maria said.

"Get out of my way!" Idunn said as she slammed her shield at Kirika and sending her flying across the stage right now.

Idunn then turns to her older sister and slashed her with her Sword Bringer. Maria uses her cape to protect herself from the attack as she is forced back.

Shirabe soon turns her attention away from Hibiki as she sends flying saw like disks at Idunn. Kirika regained her sense and throws blades of her scythe at Idunn as well.

"Look out!" Hibiki shout to Idunn.

Idunn noticed their attacks before summon a Crack to absorb the attacks into the portal before it vanished.

Suddenly two different Cracks behind Shirabe and Kirika as they were hits by each other's attacks before hitting the ground.

"Whoa…" Kurokage-Shin comment.

"What the heck!?" Baron gawked.

"How did she do that?" Tsubasa asked.

"She opened the Cracks on her own…" Kamuro said. But is she human or an Overlord?

"S-Serena… what happened to you?" Maria uttered in shock.

Idunn soon turns to looks at Maria who still looks shock. "There is nowhere for you to run, Nee-san." Idunn said as she charged at her.

Suddenly popping out of Cracks in front of Maria were more Kurokage Troopers as they try to attack Idunn.

But Idunn throws her Apple Reflector like a boomerang and knocking the Kurokage Troopers aside while slashing down more of them with her sword. Idunn soon focused energy to her sword and unleashed a cresent wave to destroy all of the Kurokage Troopers as this stunt everyone.

* * *

Nastassjar is observing the situation as this isn't going anywhere. The appearance of Kamuro, but mostly her supposed decrease daughter back from the dead. No matter how much she want to know how Serena supposed to be alive, they need to get out of here.

"Maria. The situation need change of plans. Retreat right now." She said.

" _But Mama, what about-_ " Nastassjar interrupted her.

"She isn't the same girl you used to know." Nastassjar said.

* * *

Maria gritting her teethes, but she can't let herself, Kirika, or Shirabe getting caught by the authority now.

"Very well… Mama." Maria whispered.

Suddenly multiply of Berserker Shika Inves and a very large Noise appears in the concert hall.

"Is that also a Noise?" Hibiki asked.

Maria summoned her Arm Gear which resembled a lot like Kanade's former weapon except the black color and blasted the Noises.

"Why did she destroyed her own Noise?" Chris asked confused.

Maria and her teammates soon flee from the scene immediately. Hibiki and others were about to go after them when the pieces of the Noises came to life.

The two Dark Riders saw the scene and realization what they must do now.

"It looks like it time." Bujin Gaim said.

"Hmm… so this is retreat." Sigurd muttered.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Kamuro said as he, Kurokage-Shin, and Baron stands in front of the two Riders.

But there was a Crack appears from their behind.

"This will be our time for departing now." Sigurd said.

"But we will returns to finished off what we started for you, Kamuro!" Bujin Gaim said as the two Dark Riders jumps into the Crack.

Before the three Riders could followed them, the Berserker Shika Inves intervene as the Crack is already closed behind them.

Kamuro summoned a barrier to protect him and his friends from the incoming attacks.

"Damn…" Kurokage-Shin muttered. He gritting his teethes at Sigurd who escape.

"What do we do now?" Baron asked.

"We will handle these Inves." Kamuro said.

"What about the Noises? Should we help the girls?" Kurokage-Shin asked.

"No, I got a feeling that they want to handle this one." Kamuro said with assured.

Kurokage-Shin nodded before unleashed a slash against the Berserker Shika Inves's right arm and pushed the lever of his Genesis Driver.

" **LIQUID!** **AASHAMIMU ENERGY SQUASH!** "

Kurokage-Shin turns into a black tornado as he destroyed more Berserker Inves as some of them exploded.

Baron and Kamuro soon activated their Cutting Blades three times.

" **COME ON! BANANA SPARKING!** "

" **SOIYA! SILVER SPARKING!** "

Their weapons suddenly glowing before they enlarges as the two Riders swung their weapons and destroyed numerous of Berserker Inves. Soon there were small numbers of Berserker Inves, but it looks like Idunn is going to take care of them

" **COME ON! RINGO AU LAIT!** "

Suddenly multiply of apple slices appears around Idunn before she sends them flying at the Berserker Shika Inves and impaled the Inves. Idunn soon throws her Apple Reflector like a disk and it starts to glow with rapid colors before slashing down the Berserker Inves.

"She is good…" Baron comment.

All that is left were the Noises form from the large Noise appeared from out of nowhere.

Kamuro looks at Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa as they were facing the Noise. ' _I have faith that they will overcome this…_ '

"You aren't going to help them?" Idunn questioned curious.

"No, but if anything bad happened I will send the Noises to perish in Helheim." Kamuro said, gripping his staff ready.

"Let's using that combo!" Hibiki said.

Both Chris and Tsubasa held their hands with another.

"S2CA TRIBUST!" The girls started to sing their Swan Songs while Hibiki's gauntlet was combined to one hand. The next moment could be describe as a beautiful scene but deadly at the same time, the energy of the Swan Songs soon become fuel for Hibiki's attack and unleash it on the Noises creating a tornado of rainbow that completely engulf the creature at the same time and destroyed it completely.

"Good job, you three." Baron praised.

"How did she do that?" Idunn whispered, looking shock at Hibiki.

"That was badass, Hibiki-chan!" Kurokage-Shin said.

"Thank you, Hase-kun." Hibiki said with a smile.

But Kamuro noticed something else bother Hibiki and walks her.

"Hibiki-chan, is there something wrong?" Kamuro asked.

Hibiki have a downcast look about something.

Kamuro soon think back to the battles against other rouge Symophgears users, "Did one of those Black Symphogear users told you something."

"She call me a… hypocrite." Hibiki said, looking down.

Kamuro gritting his teeth behind his helmet and swore to one of the rouge Symphogear users and made her apologize to Hibiki or else. Kamuro pulls Hibiki into a hug like what an older brother would do to conform her. "You're strong in your own way. You were willing to reach out to another who need a hand." He said to Hibiki. "Don't let what her saying bother you okay, Hibiki-chan?"

Hibiki starts sobbing on Kamuro's armor for a bit before released Kamuro from her grip. She wiped the remaining tear from her eyes.

"I will try… Lapis-kun." Hibiki said soft.

Kamuro soon turns his attention to Idunn who watched him the whole time.

"Are you really Kamuro…?" Idunn asked confused.

"You know me?" Kamuro asked confused.

Suddenly Idunn ran toward Kamuro and hugged him as they fall to the ground in comedy fashion. "I'm so happy that I finally get to meet you!" Idunn said with excited tone. "You don't know how happy I am!"

This caused everyone to looks at the two Apple Riders with surprised.

"What?" Hibiki can't help dropped her jaw.

"She was all serious at first, but she become cheerful?" Tsubasa have the similar expression mirror Hibiki when she saw this.

"Woah…" Baron utter, confused at the scene.

"How does she know Lapis?" Kurokage-Shin asked, dumbstruck.

"Who is she and why she is hugging him like that!?" Chris demands, gritting her teethes.

Kamuro try to get up while Idunn still hugging him.

"Wait, who are you?" Kamuro asked.

Idunn stares at Kamuro. "I'm your niece, Uncle." Idunn said.

This causes Kamuro to looks beyond with wild look. "Wait, what!?" Kamuro exclaimed in shocked. "Since when did I have a niece!?"

His friends blinked before giving into shock immediately.

"…."

"…"

"…"

" **E-E-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?** **She is Lapis's niece!?** "

* * *

Later, Lapis and others soon left to the new mobile base of Second Division. The main reason for it to be mobile base, they won't have to repeat the same incident in Lydian Academy.

Serena is holding onto Lapis's hand while they entered the base.

"Are they trustworthy, uncle?" Serena asked curiosity.

"I trust them, Serena. They helped me out on keeping tabs for any Crack sightings." Lapis explained calm. However, his mind is quite dumbfound to why this girl claimed to be his niece since his sister die long time ago. But what bother him that he can't tell whether or not Serena is an Overlord or human.

They saw Genjuro and his staffs waiting for them.

"Is it true that she is Idunn?" Genjuro asked.

Hibiki nodded. "She is the one helped in the military base."

"Serena, this is Genjuro Kazanari, the Second Division's commander and Kamen Rider Knuckle." Lapis said.

"It's nice to meet you." Genjuro greeted.

Serena bowed with politely.

"But we find it strange that she claims that Lapis is her uncle." Tsubasa said.

Lapis looks at Serena as their eyes met. "Serena, can you tell me why you call me uncle?" Lapis asked. "Because I don't have any living relatives in this world or Helheim."

"My parents know you're the only person who can help me to save this world from destruction." Serena explains. This causes Lapis and others to look surprised.

"I was adopted when I was saved by them and forever gratefully of them." Serena said.

"Who are they?" Lapis asked.

"They're Kouta Kazuraba and Mai Kazuraba." Serena answered. This causes everyone especially Lapis and Ryoji to look shocked.

"Kouta…?" Lapis whispered in shock of the name of his friends. "H-He is alive?"

Serena nodded with a smile.

This causes Lapis's eyes softened. "I'm glad…" he said.

"Then where is he? Is Zawame city alright?" Ryoji asked as he thinking of his friend Jonouchi alright or not.

"It's a long story, but your world survived along with your friend Jonouchi is alright, Hase." Serena said. "As for Tou-san and Kaa-san, they can't be in that world anymore."

"But why?" Lapis asked confused.

"Because Tou-san becomes the next Man of Beginning, he and Kaa-san transport the rest of Helheim into a barren world in the edge of the Universe." Serena said.

"I see… So Kouta is able to save humanity, but losing the chance of living a normal life again." Lapis said with a sad look.

Lapis felt a hug and turns to look at Kanade. "Even if you can't see him again, Kouta won't want you to blame yourself for everything, Lapis." Kanade said with conform tone.

"Thank you, Kanade." Lapis replied.

"Serena, how did you meet them?" Hibiki asked.

Serena takes a deep breath. "There is something I want you to know first. My birth name was Serena Eve Cadenzavuna." Serena said as this caused shock to everyone in the Second Division.

"Cadenzavuna, then you're related to Maria?" Tsubasa asked. Serena nodded.

"She is my older sister." Serena answered.

"So that why she react badly when seeing you like a ghost." Chris remarked.

"Serena, how were you dying in the first place?" Hibiki asked.

Serena soon takes out something caught everyone's attention- A relic crystal.

"You're a Symphogear user!?" Genjuro asked in surprised.

"I was raised along with Nee-san by our mother in a research facilitate belongs to Fine. I was the only one successful using a relic without a Linker. But it wasn't until the day when an experiment goes wrong and I have to uses the Swan Song to stop the destruction." Serena explains.

"The Swan Song…" Tsubasa muttered with disbelief.

"How did you survived?" Kanade asked since she is the only survived because of Lapis.

"The funny thing is that my Swan Song teleport me to the barren planet where I met my adoptive parents and they find me almost dying. They did what they can to save me by changing me into a Demi-Overlord." Serena said. "Half human and Half Overlord."

"Is that even possible!?" Chris asked.

Serena nodded.

"Were you happy with them?" Lapis asked.

"I have no regrets as they adopt me as their own child and have happy time on that world for many years. As I learned many things from them including their especially you, uncle. He taught you the game of soccer. He consider you a true brother to him even for a short time." She said to Lapis.

"I didn't know what to say…" Lapis said. The thought of Kouta see him as a brother is something he never imagined.

"I guess that why Serena call you Uncle." Kanade said with teasing.

Serena then looks at Ryoji and approach him. "I heard from Tou-san about you, Ryoji Hase. I'm surprised that you are alive here especially introduced the Beat Riders here."

"You know that I established the Beat Riders?" Ryoji asked in surprised.

Serena nodded. "I especially like the performance. But I hope you live this second chance to the fullest." She said with a warm smile.

This causes Ryoji to blush. "Umm… T-Thank you, Serena." He said, blush.

"Serena, does the destruction of the world related to the reappearance of Sigurd and Bujin Gaim?" Lapis asked.

Serena nodded. "Before that… Uncle, can you tell me what exactly happened to Fine?" Serena asked.

"This might take some time…" Lapis said.

(One story later)

"So Fine's plan got ruined by Kougane… and Redyue still on the loose." Serena said.

"Were you planned to fight Fine on your own?" Lapis asked.

"You have no ideas how much I hate her for putting innocent children into experiments." Serena muttered bitter tone.

Lapis soon place a hand on Serena's shoulder to console her. "Serena, I don't know what hardships you have endure from her. But Fine isn't no longer in the living anymore. But I am here for you." He said. Even though he is still unused to being Serena's new uncle, he can't bear seeing her in pain.

This made Serena smile a little. "You have no idea how happy Tou-san felt when he knows you and Ryoji Hase are alive again. But Tou-san uncovered that someone is planned to causes Helheim spread to this world." She explains.

"How did they know about Helheim?" Lapis asked. "Is Redyue doing?"

"I have no clues, but I intend on looking through." Serena said.

"Is that they were after Lapis-kun?" Hibiki asked as she thought about the Dark Riders.

"But Lapis isn't the only one kept the Helheim back from appear here. There is another target that these Dark Riders want to destroy: the Moon." Serena said.

This causes everyone to look shock. "The Moon kept the Helheim away?" Kanade asked in shock.

Serena nodded. "It seems that whatever power of Curse of Balal seems to ward Helheim from going to a full fledge invasion here." She explains.

"I always imagine keep tabs on Helheim from enter here will cause several pains to my body. But why didn't I noticed something like this?" Lapis asked.

"It's possible that you aren't a Man of Beginning like Tou-san to able sense it." Serena said.

"Can't Kouta take care of this by himself?" Ryoji asked.

Serena shakes her head. "He would, but something about this world prevent him from getting through but I think it might be the Curse of Balal." Serena said.

"That is why he sent you?" Genjuro asked.

"I know that I will come back to this world. But I am going to stop Nee-san and Mother from doing something stupid." Serena said with determination. "And I am sorry for what Nee-san did at the concert. She did this because she affect by my death." She apologized with a downcast look.

"It's alright, Serena. I don't blame you for what happened." Hibiki said with a smile.

"I don't know about Maria, but I can't forgive her for using Gungnir." Kanade said. "I only accept Hibiki as my successor and no one else."

"If they're really coming after me, then I won't hold back. Especially Maria and those Symphogear users, I won't hesitate to destroy the relic stones." Lapis said to his friends. "Kanade, Hibiki-chan will always be your one successor and she is improving every day."

Genjuro looks at Serena.

"Would you joins Second Division to protect humanity?" Genjuro asked.

"Sorry, but I would have to deny. I just want to watch you since uncle is here." Serena said.

"Why? Don't you trust us?" Tsubasa asked.

"Is this about what Yggrdrassil? We won't do anything similar to the Scalar plan." Shinji said.

"I don't blame Serena for being caution. Trust is something you have to earn." Lapis said. Serena nodded in agreement.

"Serena, how long have you been in this world?" Lapis asked.

"A few days." Serena answered.

"Where are you staying?" Lapis asked.

"In the park." Serena said.

This causes quite a reactions among them.

"By yourself!?" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?" Chris questioned. "Do you know how dangerous to sleeping in the park by yourself is like?"

"Well, I'm careful and I can defend myself." Serena said.

Lapis is quiet for a moment. "Serena, you're going to stay at my place." Lapis said.

"I get to live with you, uncle?" Serena asked excited.

Lapis nodded.

"Hooray!" Serena exclaimed as she came to Lapis and hugging him tightly again.

"This is going to take a while used to." Lapis muttered.

* * *

(Lapis's apartment)

After leaving the Second Division, Lapis takes Serena to his apartment as he helping her adjust to humanity again. But the situation is quite different since he is sharing his home with adoptive daughter of his friend Kouta.

"So this is where you live, Uncle?" Serena asked as she looking around the room.

"Yeah," Lapis said. "I will get a spared futon out ready for you."

"Thank, Uncle." Serena said.

"No problem." Lapis said as he searching through the closet.

Serena looks around the apartment before seeing a photo of Lapis and his friends together. From looking at the picture, Serena can't help smile at how happy he was.

"Serena, do you need to use the shower?" Lapis asked as he come back with a spare futon.

He notices she is looking at the picture of him and his friends. "That is taking after we defeated Kougane and Fine." He said.

"I could tell that you made a lot of memories here." Serena said before putting it down on the table.

* * *

( **Next time** )

"Serena, if you're going to help me," Lapis said with a serious expression. "I want to know how strong you are. A spar between us."

"This might be fun." Kanade said.

"Don't think I will go easy on you, Uncle." Serena said.

" **SILVER!** / **RINGO!** "

Chapter: Kamuro vs Idunn: Clash of Riders!

* * *

 **AN: Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	3. Kamuro vs Idunn: Clash of Riders

**AN: I don't own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. They belong to their respective creators. I hope you like the previous chapters, because we now have chapter 3 right now.**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of the Heaven Stage G

Ch3: Kamuro vs Idunn: Clash of Riders

In a dark area, several shadowy like figures were gather together as Bujin Gaim and Sigurd joins them in the meeting.

"Any luck on catching the Missing Overlord?" A shadow figure asked.

"Unfortunately, the mission failed." Bujin Gaim answered, clenched his fist. If Kamuro is this strong, then this is a good chance to see how far he can go before going after the one that ruined his life.

The shadow figure frowned. "He and his companions are more skillful than I expected…" He muttered. "He has power to control the flora of Helheim into his bidding. However, he is but only one of the obstacle standing in our way for the Golden Fruit." He said.

"But unfortunately we have stumbled upon an interference. A new Idunn emerged on Kamuro's side. We were there to see that." Sigurd said.

"Hmm… is that so?" Another shadow figure asked with a smirk. "Well then, we got a lot of work cut out on our hands, don't you think?"

"Bah! It is of no matter; we would destroy the moon even to have Helheim devour this world. We will be the ones to rule this world." The other shadow figures nodded in agreement.

* * *

( **Play Brilliant World by Kaori Oda** )

(Instrumental) All the Relic Necklaces can be seen with the Lockseeds can before the screen changed immediately.

 **Kurayami no saki ni matataiteru aoi hoshi-tachi**

The sun rising up, Lapis and Hibiki soon make a run together to the hill. We soon seen Lapis and Hibiki. Kanade and Ryoji. Tsubasa and Chris.

 **Hikari no kiseki boku wa shinjiteru**

Soon the scene changed in 2nd Division headquarter as Genjuro and others working as they keeping eyes out for any Noises activities.

 **Haruka tooi hi no kanashimi ga kage o otoshikonda kono sekai de**

We see a scene of Lapis is working in Flower while talking with Miku, Hibiki, and Chris. Kanade and Tsubasa were training with each other like what they did in childhood.

 **Nani o shinjitara subete wa hitotsu ni kagayaku darou?**

Ryoji is helping the local Beat Riders practicing with their routine with a smile.

 **Wish on a Star!**

Serena is leaning against the wall while holding on the Ringo Lockseed before saw the Beat Riders performance and can't help to smile a little.

 **Kono sekaijuu no shinjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni**

Soon the scene changed as it shows Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, Baron, Knuckle, and Kurokage in dark room while showing off their skills with their weapons. Then we see the Symphogear girls doing the same as well.

 **Boku-tachi wa ima yume ni Mukau**

Duke standing on a hill with the Solomon Cane. Beneath him were shadow armor figures and Symphogear users as they ready to unleashed Helheim on the world. Lapis nodded to his friends as they're ready to transform as they out to save the world. Kamuro soon burst into blue flame before transforming into his Kachidoki Arms while holding onto his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun before firing the screen in front of him.

 **Hokoru beki mono wa kimi no naka no kokou no hikari**

All the Symphogear users were clashed against each other. Kamuro and his fellow Riders collided with Inves commanded by same shadow armor figures, but they soon blow away by new allies joining the fight.

 **Tsuyoku hakanai kimi o mamoritai**

The final scene shows Lapis and his friends looking out from a meadow as sakura blossoms passing them.

* * *

A day passed since Serena moved into Lapis's apartment. Though Lapis is still new to being call Uncle by Serena and the fact that Kouta adopted Serena as his own daughter.

Lapis wake up from his bed to find Serena is still sleeping in her futon right now. This made Lapis smile as he heading to the kitchen and starting to make breakfasts for the two.

"Morning… Uncle." A sleepy Serena said as she comes to the kitchen.

"I see you're up." Lapis said, looking at Serena. "Care to join me for breakfasts?" He offered smiling.

Serena soon came to sit down on the seat as Lapis brought breakfasts to the table.

"These look good." Serena said.

"Eat up." Lapis said.

Serena takes a first bite of Lapis's cooking and her face bright up. "So Uncle, what is the plan for today?" She asked.

"Well, I usually get up for work at Flower in my shift. You can come along if you want to." Lapis said.

Serena takes a bite of crispy toast before answering. "Sure, I would love to see where you work." Serena said.

The two continued eating breakfasts before Serena looks at Lapis.

"So Uncle, are you dating any of the girls?" Serena asked. "Which one is my aunt?"

Lapis stops eating and looks at Serena. "I'm not dating, Serena. We're just friends." He said.

"But why?" Serena asked curious.

Lapis sighed. "It just that I am not good when it comes to being a relationship like human… But I am happy that I have people accept me for who I am. I'm not sure it possible for me because there never occurs of human in a relationship with an Overlord Inves like me. It possible that I might-" He explains.

Suddenly Lapis felt a hand on his arm as Serena giving him a serious look. "Serena?" He asked.

"Uncle, I will make sure you won't have to worry about it. Tou-san will help you once he get here, he won't let you buried yourself in loneliness." Serena said with assured tone. This made the older Overlord looks surprised at Serena cared about him.

"Serena…" He muttered with his eyes. "T-Thank you." He thanked her.

"Don't worry," Serena said. "But if you can't find anyone to love… I won't mind marrying you myself!" Serena declared.

This made Lapis blinks for a moment before he reacted. "S-S-Serena…" he stuttered. "You… shouldn't say something like that! What would your father think if you say that?!" he questioned.

Since Kouta is the new Man of Beginning, there is no doubt he can do the same thing Rosyuo could done. There is no doubt that Kouta will act like those overprotect father in the human drama he usually watched. But the thought of marrying Serena might get into his head since Serena is quite an attractive and stunning young woman and she is a Demi-Overlord.

This causes Serena to laugh. "Oh, I'm just kidding, Uncle…" Serena said with a bemused smile as this made

Lapis sighed in relief. "But I am serious if you don't find someone." Serena said with a smirk.

The older Overlord sighed at his niece's behavior. "Great…" He muttered. He remind himself that if he ever meet Kouta again, they will have a _long_ talk.

Suddenly Serena remembered something and reach for her pocket. "I almost forget. Tou-san told me to give you this." She said as she tossed the Lockseed to him.

Lapis looks at the Lockseed as he recognized it as the Showa Rider Lockseed. The Lockseed with power of the past Showa Riders who exist before Heisei Riders.

"The Showa Rider Lockseed…" Serena nodded.

"Tou-san think you need extra help against the threat," Serena said.

"What about you, Serena?" Lapis asked.

"Don't worry… I will be fine." Serena answered.

Lapis puts the Lockseed away before he suddenly thought about what he should talk with Serena later. If Kouta sent her to help him, he wants to see how strong Serena can handle in battle or in this case, a spar between Riders.

* * *

(Unknown location)

Maria got up from her bed after an unease sleeping after escaping from the concert with her group. She went to the mirror and can't help admit she looks worse than wear.

 _Serena… why did you come back now?_ Maria thought sadly to herself.

(Flashback)

" _ **COME ON! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRU~IT!**_ _"_

 _Idunn unsheathed her Sword Bringer from her Apple Reflector as she points her sword on her older sister._

 _"Your circus ends here. Prepare yourself, Nee-san!" Idunn said._

 _Idunn jumped and starts to attack Maria, who is still shocked in disbelief._

(Present)

Maria shook her head from the thought of Serena trying to kill her. She went along with the plan for revenge after the world taken her sister, but she is conflicted now by her reappearance now.

 _But why did you didn't told me that you were alright?_ Maria thought.

She soon went downstairs as she saw Kirika reading the local newspaper while Shirabe making breakfast for them.

"Morning, Maria." Shirabe greeted cool.

This made Maria smile. "Morning, girls." She said.

"How are you feeling, Maria?" Kirika asked.

"I'm fine…" Maria answered but looking down.

"I can't believe Serena is alive the whole time…" Kirika said, gritting her teethes. "But why didn't she come back to us?"

Shirabe take a sip of the dish. "We still don't know anything. No one knows about what happened after the Swan Song." She said.

While they were talking, they weren't aware of Bujin Gaim hiding in the shadow as he overhearing this. ' _How interesting…_ ' he smirks before leaving to somewhere else.

* * *

(Flower)

Lapis and Serena soon walking into the store as Boss Lady starts working in the counters. The Boss Lady looks up to see Lapis coming.

"Morning, Boss." Lapis greeted.

"Morning, Lapis." Boss Lady said. She then notices Serena. "Who is this?" she inquired.

"I'm Serena Kazuraba, I'm Lapis's niece." Serena introduced herself.

This causes Boss Lady's eyes to blink before looking at Lapis. "Niece? Lapis, what is going on?" She asked.

"Well… Her father is an old friend that I haven't seen for a long time and he asks me a favor in looking after his daughter." Lapis explains.

"Tou-san and Kaa-san are busy with their works oversea, but I know they will come back to visit us soon." Serena explains with a smile. She came up with this story this morning.

"That why I am showing her my work today." Lapis answered.

"I see…" Boss Lady said before smiles at Serena. "I hope you will enjoy staying with Lapis." She said.

"Thank you," Serena said with a smile. "If you like, I can also work part time here as well." she said.

"Are you sure?" Boss Lady asked. Serena nodded.

Soon Lapis shows Serena around the store and Serena listened careful to what Lapis says. It wasn't long until Hibiki and Kanade coming into the store as they saw Serena drinking cup of water.

"Morning, Lapis-kun, Serena-chan." Hibiki greeted.

"Morning." Serena said.

"How are you doing, Serena?" Kanade asked.

"Did he send you to recruit me again?" Serena asked.

"Geez, you're quite blunt." Kanade said.

"I guess we have something in common since we did used sang that Song and survived." Serena said before looking at Hibiki. "You're quite interesting, Hibiki. You survived from the strains when absorbed the energy of the song…" She said.

This made Hibiki laughed nervous and scratch her hair. "Thank you. I did training hard so I can protect those important to me." She answered.

"Serena, I need to ask you something." Lapis said.

"Yes?" Serena asked.

"Serena, if you're going to help me," Lapis said with a serious expression. "I want to know how strong you are, how about a spar between us?"

This causes Hibiki and Kanade to look surprised.

"You want to fight Serena-chan?" Hibiki asked.

Lapis nodded.

"I know you have been here as a Rider for couple of years, but I want to see your strength myself, Uncle." Serena said.

"Where are you going to spar?" Hibiki asked.

"There is a sparring simulator for us to use in Second Division." Kanade suggested to them.

"Sound good with us." Lapis and Serena said.

* * *

(Second Division)

It wasn't long as they went to Second Division base again as Lapis saw Genjuro talking with others.

"Hey Lapis." Genjuro said before noticing Serena. "What is this visit, Serena?"

"Well, Genjuro." Lapis said. "I was wonder if Serena and I could the sparing simulator?" he requested.

Shinji blinks in surprise. "You're challenging Serena?" He asked.

Lapis nodded.

Suddenly Tsubasa, Chris, and Ryoji come into the room.

"What is going on?" Tsubasa asked.

"Lapis is challenging Serena." Kanade said.

This caused them to look completely surprised.

"Really!?" Ryoji asked in surprised.

"Are you serious?" Chris asked. Lapis nodded.

"I hope you're ready, Serena." Lapis said.

Serena have a similar determine look. "Yes, I am." She answered.

It wasn't long until Ryoji, Kanade, Tsubasa, Hibiki, Chris, Genjuro, and Shinji were gather outside of the sparring simulator. This sparring is worth knowing Lapis fought for nearly two years as a Rider and proving his worth to Second Division and Serena's skill as a Rider is still mysterious to them.

They saw the two went into the arena.

"Who do you think would win?" Hibiki asked to others who were watching the fight.

"There is no way that Lapis would lose." Ryoji said.

"I guess that I count on Lapis to win." Shinji said.

"I see what Lapis can do, but I got feeling Idunn might be tricky." Genjuro said.

"What do you think Tsubasa-san, Kanade-san, and Chris-chan?" Hibiki asked.

"Since Serena is a former Symphogear user, she might have more fighting experience to keep up with Lapis. But I got a feeling there is more surprises from her." Tsubasa said.

"There is no way he will lose…" Chris said.

"Well, I don't know who will win." Kanade said. "But this is going to be fun."

* * *

Lapis and Serena walks into the sparring simulator as they already wore their Sengoku Drivers.

"Don't think I will go easy on you, Uncle." Serena said.

"Give me your best shot, Serena." Lapis said as they take out their Lockseeds.

" **SILVER!** "

" **RINGO!** "

Soon two Cracks appear from above their heads as their respective metallize fruits appears above them.

"Henshin!" They shout at the same time before locked their Lockseeds into their Drivers.

" **LOCK ON!** "

They soon push down their Cutting Blades over their Lockseeds, opening them.

" **SOIYA!** "

" **COME ON!** "

" **SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!** "

" **RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORIBBEN FRU~IT!** "

Lapis soon donned in his armor as Kamuro and Serena transforming into Idunn. The two soon let out a loud battle cried as they charges at each other and their weapons sparking in the air after they clashed with each other. But they only blocked each other's strikes as they try to move another.

"They're holding their own against each other!" Hibiki exclaimed.

Kamuro continued attacks with both his staff and Musou Saber before he changed his style by rolling to the right of his shoulder and slash her chest, making her stumble back as the first strike.

Kamuro looks at Idunn as he can't be sure what expression behind his niece's helmet.

"You're good, uncle…" Idunn said and in the blink of an eye, she was within Kamuro's space. Kamuro gasped in surprised before receiving a fierce slash toward his chest, sending him staggering back.

"She is fast!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

But Kamuro saw this chance and summoned vines to attack Idunn. Idunn's visor suddenly glowing as she caused the vines to disappeared, but Kamuro used this chance to charges forward and slashed Idunn's shoulder.

"Another one for me." Kamuro said.

Idunn did a backflipped as she summoned a Crack to dive into and the portal disappeared. This made the audience looking surprised.

"Where did she go!?" Kanade asked.

Kamuro try to looks around for Idunn before a Crack opened above him as Idunn delivered a downward slash on him. The silver apple Rider tries to hit her, but she opened Crack and vanished into thin air.

"Dang, I can't believe this what Zangetsu have to face." Ryoji stated.

"She mastered using the Crack efficiently to her advantage." Shinji said.

Idunn try to slash Kamuro again, but Kamuro dropped himself to the ground and do a spin kick to Idunn's chest as he forced her back.

"Not bad…" Kamuro said as he decided to even the odd. He takes out his Heisei Rider Lockseed and pressed the Lockseed.

" **DOUBLE!** "

Suddenly emerged from the Crack is none other than Kamen Rider Double's helmet as Kamuro replaced it with his Silver Lockseed.

" **SOIYA!** "

The Rider helmet soon dropped down on his head before transforming Kamuro into his new form. He has two different eye colors, right side green and the left side purple. The chest armor also had the same feature with the right side being predominately green and the left side black.

" **DOUBLE ARMS! CYCLONE, JOKER, HA-HA-HA!** "

Appears in Kamuro's hand is a blue firearm.

"Shall we continue?" Kamuro asked as he fires several shots at Idunn. But Idunn got her shield and protects herself from the shots as she ran forward at him, Kamuro shots her and Idunn try to slash him in the process as the two Riders send each other backward.

"So it's true that you have that Lockseed… Fortunately, I came prepared." Idunn said.

Idunn takes out another Rider Lockseed, but this one is something they never seen before. The rider helmet resembled that of a red car with two white lines that left a thin blue line that hardly noticeable, the eyes were that of a car's light and have a silver mouthpiece.

"EHHHH!?" Everyone exclaimed, watching the fight outside.

"There is another Rider Lockseed…" Kamuro muttered in disbelief.

" **DRIVE!** "

Idunn soon replaced her Ringo Lockseed with the new Lockseed and locked it in.

" **LOCK ON!** " Idunn's Ringo Arms soon vanished and leave her in her Rider Wear as she pushed down the Cutting Blade.

" **COME ON! DRIVE ARMS! HITOPPASHIRIR IZA TOGETHER!** "

Drive's helmet lands on Idunn's shoulders before it start disassembled into new armor. The eyes of Drive helmet folded into shoulder pads, the top folded onto the back and the faceplate folded on her chest. Her helmet resembled that of Drive. In her hand is a sword with a metallic blade with blue edges and red handle.

"That form looks amazing…" Kanade said awe.

"She looks like a car." Chris remarked.

"More like a race car." Tsubasa said.

"Uncle, I am going take you for a ride…!" Idunn said as she charged forward at incredible speed.

Kamuro try to fires shoots, but Idunn blocks the attacks with her Handle-ken.

"My turn…" Idunn said as she slashing Kamuro relentless. In the chest

Idunn and Kamuro's forearms collided, with both weapons in hand as Idunn turned the wheel on Handle-ken.

" **TURN!** "

Idunn began to spin around as she hit Kamuro across the chest to send sparks flying in the air.

Kamuro try to jumps away, but Idunn saw this chance and turning the wheel again.

" **TURN!** "

Kamuro got up slowly. He has to admit that the new Rider Lockseed is impressive. "Rider change…" Kamuro muttered before pushing down the Cutting Blade.

" **FOURZE!** "

Suddenly bright light covered Kamuro's current appearance as this caused Idunn to stop her advance on him. Kamuro soon donned a rocket theme armor with his right hand was a giant orange rocket.

" **SOIYA! FOURZE ARMS! SEISHUN SWITCH ON!** "

"You just have to choose the Fourze Arms…" Idunn deadpanned.

Before Kamuro could fight her, he gritting his fists in front of his face, spread them out above his head, " _UCHU KITTAAAAA!_ "

Kamuro soon charged forward with his Musou Saber as his sword clashed with the Idunn's Handle-ken. He soon saw an opening and attacks her with a rocket hand in the gut as this forced her back.

Kamuro soon charges again, but Idunn got her Handle-ken and blocks several attacks from her Uncle as she deliver several slashes at him while Kamuro doing the same with his Musou Saber. The two Riders spiraled down in the training simulator.

"So Serena, care to tell me where did you get that Lockseed?" Kamuro asked.

"A present from Tou-san. It's a new Rider who can drive car now." Idunn said. This made Kamuro blinks.

"What? Aren't Kamen Riders supposed to ride motorcycle?" Kamuro deadpanned before jumping back from Idunn's slashes.

"Lapis is fighting well against her." Hibiki comment.

"Same with her, she is keeping on toes with Lapis." Chris said.

Kamuro and Idunn continued match with each other's attack as they strike each other with their blades. "Serena, you really good. Did Kouta taught you?" Kamuro asked.

"Tou-san did. However, I gained a lot of experience from exploring other worlds. You show your potential as a real Rider for being in this world for two years." Idunn complimented. "For that, I will give you a glance of power that you never imagine."

Idunn then takes out a white Lockseed with picture of Relic armor with wings and the code 'SLS-AIRGETLAM'.

"A-A Symphogear Lockseed!?" The girls exclaimed in surprised. While the males of the crowd look completely shocked.

"No way…" Kamuro utter in shock.

Idunn takes out her Rider Lockseed as her Drive Arms vanished before insert the Symphogear Lockseed into her belt.

" **COME ON! AIRGETLAM ARMS! FATE'S SALVATION!** "

Soon Idunn covered by white wings forming from her behind and changed into her new form. Idunn turns white and have earphones, same goes for her armor which are white and yellow with fairy like wings spread from her back.

Before Kamuro could be ready, Idunn vanished from his sight and appears closed to him. Kamuro try to protect himself from Idunn's attacks. Her attacks were even more powerful than before. When Idunn punched Kamuro in the gut and cracks appeared on his armor, she sends him flying to the wall of the simulator.

"How is that even possible?" Hibiki asked. Tsubasa can't helped wide her eyes at the strong Idunn puts into her fight.

"But isn't that the same Lockseed Kougane would try to make…?" Tsubasa asked.

"I don't think so." Ryoji answered as he watched the fight. "There might be a chance that Serena knows how to make her own Lockseed before meeting us"

They were speechless at Ryoji's theory as they look back at the fight.

Kamuro try his best to dodges Idunn's punches and kicks before getting out his Kachidoki Lockseed with his free hand.

" **KACHIDOKI!** "

Soon Kamuro's Fourze Arms vanished as the Kachidoki Arms appears above his head, but Idunn try to attack him. But Kamuro dodges her attack and used the Cutting Blade.

" **SOIYA!** "

Soon the Kachidoki Arms dropped onto Kamuro's head before merged to forms his armor right now.

" **KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA! SHUTSUUIN! EIN!** **EIN! OH~!** "

Idunn stop as she surprise looking at the armor covering Kamuro.

"That armor is same as Tou-san…" Idunn said.

Kamuro takes out his Kachidoki Bata as he charged at Idunn, but Idunn saw it and she blocks the attacks with her arms as sparks flying in the air.

Kamuro and Idunn soon pushed down their Cutting Blades.

" **SOIYA! KACHIDOKI SQUASH!** "

" **COME ON! AIRGETLAM SQUASH!** "

Both Kamuro and Idunn charge forward as they aimed their fist but when they did, their fists connected, creating a bright light before an explosion occurred in the sparring simulator.

* * *

Ryoji and everyone else had shielded themselves when the two Riders collided with each other. They never expected the scary power would cause such explosion.

"Is everyone alright?" Genjuro asked.

"We're alright." Tsubasa answered as they all looked at the smoke in the sparring simulator. Who win? They watched as they wait for the smoke to clear and their eyes wide in shock. Serena and Lapis were on the ground. This clearly showed that match ended in a draw.

"It's a tie…" Chris said.

Lapis was on the ground as he sighed in relief before looking at his niece. "Serena, are you okay?" Lapis asked, feeling bit tired.

"Yeah… I guess this is a draw." Serena said as she sat up. She then walk to him and offered a hand to lift him up.

Lapis grabbed her hand as she lifted him up from the ground.

"What do you think Uncle?" Serena asked.

"Well… Serena, I can feel your skills and resolved as a Rider." Lapis replied. "Also you show yours seriousness as it reminded me of Kouta. I'm happy that I get to meet you and knowing my friend is still alive out there."

"Thank you, Uncle." Serena said with a smile.

"Lapis-kun, are you and Serena-chan alright?" Hibiki asked as she and Chris ran toward to me.

"We're fine…" Lapis said.

"You guys were so cool! When you two clashed and boom!" Hibiki exclaimed in awe. "Especially Serena-chan's Arm form looks so cool!"

"Hmph, you did using your full strength in fight. Not bad." Chris said with a grin.

"That is quite a badass fight, Lapis." Kanade said.

"Not bad," Tsubasa comment.

"That fight was so intense. I wished that I was a part of it." Ryoji said.

"Same here," Kanade agreed.

Lapis sighed as he shook his head before noticing Genjuro and Shinji come toward him, "Sorry about trashing the place, Genjuro." He said.

"That was intense." Shinji comment.

"You two certainly showed what you did from the looks of it." Genjuro said.

"I did promised myself that I won't hold back especially against Serena. I did it because I want to see Serena's conviction of protect this world like Kouta did." Lapis said as he looks at Serena.

"Serena, I was wondering if you want to lend us a hand in the Second Division?" Genjuro replied. "I know you're here to help Lapis and rescuing your family from making a mistake."

"Hmm…" Serena pondered. "Well, I was thinking about it. I might help your Division, but I'll still keep an eye on you if you guys do something behind my back."

"Thank you." Genjuro said.

"Serena-chan, can you teach me how to fight better? I know Lapis-kun helped me out fight better, but I want to be strong as him: Being able to protect people." Hibiki asked to her because Serena isn't just a Rider, but a former Symphogear user.

"Well… I won't mind teaching you some stuffs, Hibiki." Serena said.

"So where did you get that Symphogear Lockseed?" Chris asked.

Serena looks at the Lockseed. "Though I can still sing, but I can't activated my relic anymore. It why I made this Lockseed to represent my past as a Symphogear user and present as a Kamen Rider." She explained.

"I see…" Lapis said.

"Serena, I have to admit. But you're quite strong." Kanade said.

"You're strong as well, Kanade." Serena said. "I am happy that you didn't go down the same path like Kaito did…" She said.

This causes Kanade and others to look confused. "Like Kaito…?" Kanade asked.

"What did happen to Kaito anyway?" Ryoji asked. He might dislike Kaito in the past before Lapis revealed much of Kaito's past that give him a different view on the supposed jackass he has grudge.

Serena paused for a moment. "Kaito lost his sanity when he forced himself to become an Overlord Inves by eating a Helheim fruit and wish for the Golden Fruit to make the world without life that seek struggle." Serena said. This made everyone looks shocked.

"How is that even possible?" Hibiki asked.

"I think I know… one person who causes him fall into insanity is…Ryouma Sengoku." Lapis said, with a hint of angry. He knows how well the lemon scientist toyed with people's life to gain the Golden Fruit especially Kaito's own life.

"Kaito… that stupid idiot…" Ryoji said, gritting his teethes. "He always says that strong goes to the top, but he let himself get lost to his own power." He said with bitter tone.

"That is unsurprising." Chris remarked.

"Kouta must end him… it too bad that Kaito never change even in the end." Lapis said.

Serena nodded before looking at Kanade. "I can see that you did well as Rider. I want you to think this when you gain more power, Kanade. Will you remain a protector or become a monster?" Serena asked. This made Kanade ponder about it.

"Kanade won't go down the same path as Kaito did!" Lapis defended. "She came a long way, but her friends are the reasons why she isn't alone and they aren't burdens to her. She continued on fight to protect what is important to her. That goes same for me. I know the feeling of loss myself and want nothing more to destroy everything until nothing left. I won't let anyone goes through the same experience I did." He said. If he and Kanade face the similar situation as Kouta and Kaito, he will look for another way so neither of them will die.

"Lapis…" Kanade is touched by his faith in her. She was a bit worried about her fate be like Kaito, but she got over her worries after hearing Lapis's words. She knows how far Lapis would go to protect people important to him.

"Thank you for making me feeling better, Lapis. How about a spar Tsubasa?" Kanade asked. "I can see you still want to talk with your niece, we will see you later." Kanade and Tsubasa soon went to the sparring simulator room.

Lapis soon take a deep breath. "Hey Serena, do you want to get something to eat with me? Because I bet you might be hungry." He said.

"Of course." Serena said.

Lapis then looks at Ryoji. "Hase, do you want to join with us?" Lapis asked.

"Umm… Sure." Ryoji said.

* * *

(Flower)

The three left Second Division and went to Flower as they get some foods. Lapis, Ryoji, and Serena soon sat together at a table as they eat their lunch together. Serena is looking at Aashuimu Energy Lockseed with fascinating look.

"Amazing… so this created from an Overlord tool," Serena observed before looking at Ryoji. "I'm surprised that you haven't turn into one from using it." She said.

Ryoji got the Lockseed back and puts it away. "I'm lucky since I didn't want to turn into one. Serena does Kouta and Mai have any children of their own?" He asked.

Lapis stop eating as he looks curious as well.

Serena nodded. "They did." she answered. "I now have a little brother name Yuya, he is around 5 years old. He is such a sweet kid." She said.

"So Kouta named him after his old friend." Lapis said.

"I noticed you're seemed close to Kanade," Serena said. "Could she be my future aunt?" she asked.

Lapis could swore he almost choke on his food before drinking the glass of water. "Serena…" he looks surprised. "We're only just partners." He answered.

Ryoji looks at Lapis as well, "Oh really, Lapis, can you tell us who you like?" he asked. He had been trying to figure out who Lapis see as potential romance partner.

This caused Lapis to stares at the two before looking at his food. "The girls are all nice and caring. But I don't know if I can have a chance of that life… but I won't rest until I hunted Redyue, she won't hurt anyone else important to me ever again… I already lost my older sister because of her lies." Lapis said before eating his food.

"Your sister… what she is like?" Serena asked.

"She raised me on her own after what happened to our parents, she is the one who stands up for me against bullies. But when she dies… I felt my purpose in life and the person I come home… gone." Lapis said.

This made Serena stares at Lapis quiet. "I'm sorry… it must been hard." Serena said with assured tone.

"So Serena… do you have a boyfriend?" Lapis asked. This causes Serena to look surprised.

"Umm… not really." Serena answered. This got the two looks a bit confused.

"How come?" Ryoji asked with surprised look. "I'm sure that you have a lot of admirers?" she asked.

"I didn't find anyone interesting." Serena said. "Beside I don't want someone like me just for power or my looks." She answered.

"I see…" Ryoji said, eating his soup.

"What about you, Hase-kun? Have you meet a nice girl yet?" Serena asked.

"I don't know… I'm trying to make up for the mistakes I made and realized I need to change. The girls in Second Division are quite different from what I expected for girls." Ryoji admit.

"I see… and you're trying to make Jonouchi proud of you," Serena said.

Ryoji nodded. "I hope he doesn't ends up in too much trouble." He said.

After they finished eating their lunches, they left the store already. Suddenly their eyes wide in surprised when Noise emerged out of nowhere as they start gathering around.

"Noises…" Ryoji said.

Lapis's eyes wide when he saw flying chainsaw coming at Ryoji and he immediately summoned a wall of vines to shield his friend from harm.

"Thanks…" Ryoji said, getting his Genesis Driver ready. "What is up with these Noises?" he asked.

"I don't think it just the Noise." Lapis said.

"I know you are there… Kirika and Shirabe…" Serena said with a serious expression.

Suddenly emerging on the traffic lights were none other than Kirika and Shirabe as they stare intensely at them. But they focus more attention toward Serena than the two.

"So it true that you were alive the whole time, Serena." Kirika said. "Why didn't you come back to us? Don't you know how much pain you put Maria in after all these years?!" she exclaimed.

"True… I would come back but I didn't due to my weak condition from using the Swan Song." Serena retorted. "Most of all… why did you, Shirabe, Nee-san, and Mother doing this exactly?!" She demands.

Shirabe then looks at Lapis. "Because of him, he ruined the chance of Fine's plan to success and defied her rule. He is a threat to us and we will take him: dead or alive." She said.

"Why exactly do you owe that bitch Fine anyway? She takes you and others away from your home to be used as her soldiers!" Ryoji questioned angry.

"I know Fine after what she did when she betrayed Chris and let her die, I don't see you need to owe anything to the like of her." Lapis said. A small part of him is confused that Fine might change when she asks him to look after Chris.

"Shut it!" Kirika shout as she charges at him to slice him down. "She is right; you're nothing more than a demon! Because of you, we will never be free!"

But Lapis brought up his arms as he stop Kirika's attack while he is glowing in dark blue aura as this made the Rouge Symphogear users shocked. "Interesting… whoever told you that I was a demon, it looks like _she_ with your group." Lapis said with a smirk. He soon throws Kirika's weapon with Kirika flying backward into the air.

The Noises were about to attack them, but Ryoji got out a different Energy Lockseed which has the picture of Lime.

"I got this!" Ryoji said before activating the Lockseed.

" **LIME ENERGY!** "

Suddenly opening above Ryoji's Crack is a metallic lime.

"Henshin…" Ryoji shout before insert into his Driver.

" **LOCK ON!** "

Ryoji pushed the lever.

" **SODA! LIME ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT SOUR! FIGHT SOUR! FIGHT SOUR! S-S-S-SOUR!** "

The lime descended down on his head before donned in his Genetic Wear before Lime Energy Arms opened up like the Mango Arms before dropping onto his shoulders and the rest opened up to reveal his true form. His chest armor is green as it mimic muscle abs with his symbol on his right. His left shoulder was covered in armor, looking like a top of lime. He wears light green cape. His helmet soon resembled a samurai helmet and his visor is green. Gripping something in his hand is a dark green halberd with lime slice.

This made Serena looks surprised at Kurokage-Shin's transformation especially the weapon which isn't a Sonic Arrow.

Kurokage-Shin spins his new spear and sliced down the Noises in an instance before blocking the incoming chainsaws flying after them.

"What in the world…?" Kirika and Shirabe couldn't looks disbelief.

"The only way I see for you little girls to listen by beaten you in battle…!" Kurokage-Shin said.

"Do you think that they're the only ones you should worry about…?" A familiar dark voice said as Bujin Gaim emerged from the shadow of alley.

"Bujin Gaim…" Serena said.

"Serena, is it okay that I leave you and Hase with those girls?" Lapis asked. Serena nodded.

Lapis got out his Silver Lockseed and Serena got out her Ringo Lockseed.

" **SILVER!** "

" **RINGO!** "

"Henshin!" They shout before places their Lockseeds into their Drivers.

" **LOCK ON!** "

" **SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!** "

" **COME ON! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRU~IT!** "

They transform into Kamuro and Idunn as Bujin Gaim try to shoot them with his Musou Saber. But the two Riders dodged the bullets before Kamuro charges at Bujin Gaim as the two clashed in battle with each other right now.

"Bujin Gaim… Where is Redyue…?" Kamuro questioned.

This made Bujin Gaim chuckled. "Let just say that she is eager to have her revenge… unless you live to see this day!" he said.

"Then bring it on!" Kamuro exclaimed.

Idunn is deflecting Shirabe's attacks with her Sword Bringer as they hit the wall. This causes frustration look on Shirabe as she trying to fly away from her.

But Idunn on her pursued as she leap before using her Overlord power to hover and she goes after Shirabe from behind.

"Shirabe!" Kirika shout.

But Kurokage-Shin got in her way from helping her teammates; this caused Kirika to gritting her teeth and trying to throws her blades at him.

Kurokage-Shin soon pushed the lever of his Genesis Driver.

" **SODA! LIME ENERGY SQUASH!** "

His Lime Halberd glowing with dark green energy before unleashed energy wave to destroyed the incoming blades and caused an explosion.

* * *

(Second Division mobile base)

It wasn't until they finally located the scene of the fight as everyone saw Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin and Idunn fighting against the two Symphogear users and Bujin Gaim.

"It them again…" Chris said, gritting her teeth.

"We should help them, Chris-chan." Hibiki said.

Suddenly they heard an alarm rang in the base now.

"What is it?" Genjuro asked.

"We detected a Crack opening near the base..." Aoi said as the screen shows Inves coming toward the base.

"It looks like we will be busy for a while." Kanade remarked.

* * *

(Back in the battle field)

Kamuro and Bujin Gaim were facing each other as they clashed with each other. Kamuro soon saw an opening and deliver a swift kick toward Bujin Gaim's chest which send him flying to the wall.

Suddenly a dark laugh occurs from Bujin Gaim as he getting himself up. "Excellent… Excellent…" he laughed dark. "You're truly the strongest!"

"Why are you laughing at time like this!?" Kamuro demands.

"My master promised me revenge if I can crush you, but mention that I will need the strength to compete with an Overlord. Hahahahaha! I finally see this is the strength of Overlord and then I can go even." Bujin Gaim said darkly before taking out a Genesis Core and replaced his faceplate with it.

"A Genesis Core…" Kamuro said.

Then Bujin Gaim takes out an Energy Lockseed with black cherry on it.

" **BLACK CHERRY ENERGY!** "

Suddenly another Crack opens above Bujin Gaim as a metallic black cherry appeared out of it. Bujin Gaim soon inserted into his Genesis Core.

" **LOCK ON!** "

Soon Bujin Gaim's Blood Orange Arms detached from him and hove blew the Black Cherry Energy Arms. Bujin Gaim soon using his Cutting Blade.

" **MIX!** "

Two Arms fused together before reemerged as a black oblong sphere which was marked with silver accents. It came down on Bujin Gaim before beginning to open.

" **BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JANO MICHI ON STAGE!** "

The sides and front folded together to make shoulder plates and a chestplate while the sides around the chestplate folded out as well to form the jinbaori-like Arms.

" **JIMBER BLACK CHERRY! HA-HA!** "

The new Arms was colored dark red, patterned with black cherry slices and marked on the left was Bujin Gaim's persona insignia. The visor remained red. The helmet attachment is pitch black and had silver accents. Splashes of mixed blood orange and black cherry juice appeared in his hand before forming into the Sonic Arrow which used by Genesis Rider.

It wasn't long until Bujin Gaim starts to glow in red aura before firing an energy arrow at Kamuro. Kamuro dodges the arrow before blocks the next attack as Bujin Gaim charged at him.

Kamuro slashes Bujin Gaim but he finds himself disappear into thin air before he turns around and Bujin Gaim slash him in the chest. This causes Kamuro to staggering back.

"Is this your Jimber ability?" Kamuro questioned.

"You have no idea…" Bujin Gaim said.

Meanwhile Kurokage-Shin soon knee kicked Kirika in the stomach to cause her to fall toward the ground now as her armor vanished. He soon rest his Lime Halberd on shoulder as Kirika struggle to get up from the ground.

"Why didn't you deliver the final blow?!" Kirika growl.

"Shut up, brat! I don't fucking care if you're Fine's soldier or not, but let us help you damn brat." Kurokage-Shin said. Even there is part of him refusal to harm this girl, but they're quite stubborn he must admit.

"Why do you keep saying that!?" Kirika said, "I don't want your damn help!"

"The way you keeping up this act because you're fighting for something or someone," Kurokage-Shin countered as this causes Kirika to look shock.

Suddenly they heard a thump on the ground as they saw Shirabe on the ground and Idunn lands to the ground.

"Shirabe!" Kirika shout.

"Now tell me where Nee-san and Mother are hiding…" Idunn questioned calm.

Shirabe got up from the ground, "Never… I will never tell you anything!" she said with angry.

She then closed her eyes as she singing the familiar song that caused Idunn's eyes wide. The Swan Song.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Kurokage-Shin exclaimed.

"Shirabe! Don't do it!" Kirika exclaimed.

Suddenly Idunn glowing in red aura as her hand reached into Shirabe's chest which causes a void to appear and pulled out the Relic necklace.

"How did you do that…?" Kirika asked.

"Another reason I didn't come back… I was looking for a way to save Symphogear users from singing that _song_." Idunn said, "I will never forgive anyone from singing the song."

This causes Shirabe to collapse into unconscious state.

"Shirabe!" Kirika exclaimed as she ran toward her friend.

Kamuro and Bujin Gaim were clashed with each other before they noticed Kirika holding an unconscious Shirabe. Bujin Gaim kicked Kamuro in the chest to make him move back. Bujin Gaim grunted at the sight, "Tch, those two… need to be taught a lesson." He said before focusing his Sonic Arrow on Kirika's back.

This made Kamuro's eyes wide as Bujin Gaim fired his arrow before he could stop the Dark Rider and the arrow is heading for Kirika. But Kurokage-Shin saw this and ran forward as he blocks the attack with his back as this caused Kurokage-Shin to groan in pain before collapsed.

"Hase-kun!" Idunn said as she ran toward the injury Kurokage-Shin.

This caused Kamuro to snap. He takes out the Heisei Rider Lockseed before clicked it.

" **OOO!** "

" **LOCK ON!** "

Kamuro charges forward as he replaces the Silver Lockseed with Heisei Rider Lockseed.

" **SOIYA! OOO ARMS! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!** "

OOO's helmet soon fall on top of Kamuro's head before disassembled to form traffic color combo. Bujin Gaim turns to see Kamuro elbowed him in the gut before landing a kick in his face and knocking him back.

"You're going to pay for that…" Kamuro said.

Bujin Gaim soon uses the enhanced ability of his Jimber Arm to enchant his speed as he turns into a dark blur. But Kamuro activated the inherent properties of his OOO Arms. His visor turns red immediately and spots Bujin Gaim's weak point as he summoned the Medajalibur blade to slash Bujin Gaim in his weak power.

This causes Bujin Gaim to tumble to the ground before getting back up. He charges forward and clashed with Kamuro as sparks flying in the air. But Kamuro uses the enchanted ability of his power to jump high in the air and deliver a swift kick on Bujin Gaim's chest. "Die… Overlord!" Bujin Gaim roared as he places his Black Cherry Energy Lockseed into his Sonic Arrow.

" **LOCK ON!** "

Kamuro places his hand on his Cutting Blade before pressing down once.

" **SOIYA! OOO SQUASH!** "

" **BLACK CHERRY ENERGY!** "

Both Riders sent their attacks as a large explosion sent both them backward, but Bujin Gaim seems to be injured and struggling to get up.

"I am not done yet…!" Bujin Gaim growl as he ready to charge at him...

But Bujin Gaim suddenly stops when he hears voice in his head. ' _That will be enough, Bujin Gaim. You must retreat for now._ ' A dark voice said.

Bujin Gaim wants to finish him, but he can't ignored the order given to him especially from someone who brought him back.

"Hmph, it looks our fight is short, Overlord. But I will finish off with what I started." Bujin Gaim said before he left in a black blur now.

Kamuro would pursue him, but he has another thing to worried about and hurry to Kurokage-Shin and others.

"Hase, are you alright?" Kamuro asked.

"I am fine… that hurt like hell." Kurokage-Shin admit before detached his transformation.

Kirika still looks disbelief at Ryoji saved her before Idunn looks back at the two. "Tell me where your base is. Because I know you can't leave without this," She questioned, holding Shirabe's Relic necklace.

"Also Hase saved your life, it means you owe him." Kamuro pointed.

This cause Kirika to looks down as Shirabe still unconscious in her arms.

"Just don't hurt Shirabe…" Kirika pleaded.

"Alright." Kamuro said.

"Our base is hidden in the abandoned hospital." Kirika whispered. "But we didn't have a choice…"

Idunn stare at her for a moment. "I see…" She said before tossing the relic crystal back to Kirika. "You can leave now."

"But why? We will have to fight you again?" Kirika asked.

"I know your weak points." Idunn pointed out. "But I know you and Shirabe doing this for good intent even against your own free will."

Kirika can't help stares at Idunn before she transform into her Symphogear again and left them immediately. Kamuro and Idunn take out their Lockseeds before revert back to their original forms.

"The abandoned hospital…" Lapis said. "Do you think she is telling the truth?" he asked.

Ryoji slowly got himself up despite the injury from his back. "I don't think she is lying to us… Lapis," he said.

"Don't worry about," Serena said. "When I got her Relic, I added a trace spell to it before returns to them. So I can track them."

"That is a good ability, Serena." Lapis said.

"But I swear if I find the fucking bastards playing them… I'll pounce them before handing them to the police." He vowed.

Serena approach Ryoji with an angry look, "What you did back there… is extremely reckless. But you did it to save them, thank you." She said with a small smile.

Ryoji looks away with a hint of flustered. "…It was nothing." He answered.

Lapis stares at the two. "Hmm… let go back to the base to tell them what we learned so far. There seem to be more to them than we anticipated." He said.

Ryoji and Serena nodded.

* * *

( **NEXT TIME** )

"My mind is in top gear now… I know who is responsible for Nee-san and others' behavior…!" Serena said with serious tone.

"So this is where their base located." Tsubasa said.

"It can't be… Redyue?!" Kamuro exclaimed in shock.

" **YOMOTSUHEGURI ARMS! MEI, KAI, YOMI, YOMI, YOMI!** "

" **This time I will have the last laugh… Shamubishe!** " Ryugen Yomi roared.

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of this chapter. Also what do you think of the match between Lapis and Serena?**

 **I bet you were surprised by her own Symphogear Lockseed, but Serena made it by herself and still kept her Relic stone than fused to a Helheim fruit.**

 **As for Ryoji using different Energy Lockseeds, it will give him different advantages especially using different weapons than Sonic Arrow.**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	4. Hell Fruit Reunion!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. They belong to their respective creators. I hope you like the previous chapters, because we now have chapter 4 right now.**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G

Ch4: Hell Fruit Reunion!

"The abandoned hospital…" Lapis said. "Do you think she is telling the truth?" he asked.

Ryoji slowly got himself up despite the injury from his back. "I don't think she is lying to us… Lapis," he said.

"Don't worry about," Serena said. "When I got her Relic, I added a trace spell to it before returns to them. So I can track them."

"That is a good ability, Serena." Lapis said.

"But I swear if I find the fucking bastards playing them… I'll pounce them before handing them to the police." He vowed.

Serena approach Ryoji with an angry look, "What you did back there… is extremely reckless. But you did it to save them, thank you." She said with a small smile.

Ryoji looks away with a hint of flustered. "…It was nothing." He answered.

Lapis stares at the two. "Hmm… let go back to the base to tell them what we learned so far. There seem to be more to them than we anticipated." He said.

Ryoji and Serena nodded as they start followed Lapis from behind.

* * *

( **Play Brilliant World by Kaori Oda** )

( **Instrumental** ) All the Relic Necklaces can be seen with the Lockseeds can before the screen changed immediately.

 **Kurayami no saki ni matataiteru aoi hoshi-tachi**

The sun rising up, Lapis and Hibiki soon make a run together to the hill. We soon seen Lapis and Hibiki. Kanade and Ryoji. Tsubasa and Chris.

 **Hikari no kiseki boku wa shinjiteru**

Soon the scene changed in 2nd Division headquarter as Genjuro and others working as they keeping eyes out for any Noises activities.

 **Haruka tooi hi no kanashimi ga kage o otoshikonda kono sekai de**

We see a scene of Lapis is working in Flower while talking with Miku, Hibiki, and Chris. Kanade and Tsubasa were training with each other like what they did in childhood.

 **Nani o shinjitara subete wa hitotsu ni kagayaku darou?**

Ryoji is helping the local Beat Riders practicing with their routine with a smile.

 **Wish on a Star!**

Serena is leaning against the wall while holding on the Ringo Lockseed before saw the Beat Riders performance and can't help to smile a little.

 **Kono sekaijuu no shinjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni**

Soon the scene changed as it shows Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, Baron, Knuckle, and Kurokage in dark room while showing off their skills with their weapons. Then we see the Symphogear girls doing the same as well.

 **Boku-tachi wa ima yume ni Mukau**

Duke standing on a hill with the Solomon Cane. Beneath him were shadow armor figures and Symphogear users as they ready to unleashed Helheim on the world. Lapis nodded to his friends as they're ready to transform as they out to save the world. Kamuro soon burst into blue flame before transforming into his Kachidoki Arms while holding onto his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun before firing the screen in front of him.

 **Hokoru beki mono wa kimi no naka no kokou no hikari**

All the Symphogear users were clashed against each other. Kamuro and his fellow Riders collided with Inves commanded by same shadow armor figures, but they soon blow away by new allies joining the fight.

 **Tsuyoku hakanai kimi o mamoritai**

The final scene shows Lapis and his friends looking out from a meadow as sakura blossoms passing them.

* * *

(Second Division base)

Hibiki is the first one came to Lapis and others immediately after seeing them returned.

"Are you guys okay?" Hibiki asked.

"We're fine…" Lapis said. "I could thought that I felt a Crack was near here."

"It was." Chris said, crossing her arms. "But whoever sent those Inves didn't appear at all."

"We saw your fights with those two girls and Bujin Gaim… I got a feeling there is more going on with them." Genjuro said.

Lapis nodded. "Someone is forcing these girls to fight..." He said with a cold expression.

"Say what?" Tsubasa asked with surprising expression.

"I was fighting one of them... they look like they're in pain of fighting against what they are doing." Ryoji said, crossing his arms while leaning his back against the wall.

"It wasn't until Bujin Gaim try to get rid of them… if they aren't any use to them." Lapis said. This cause several people to frown.

"That isn't right…" Kanade said.

Hibiki looks shocked. "That is cruel…But why couldn't they just run from fighting?" Hibiki asked.

"Because someone is forcing them…" Serena said, clenching her fist. "I'm sure that one forcing them to fight is someone used to be under Fine." She added.

"How would you know?" Chris asked.

"There are a lot of people working under Fine and someone try to finishing off her work." Serena said.

"Like your Mother?" Shinji asked as this made Serena quiet before Shinji realized his mistake. "Umm… Sorry." He apologized.

"But we got out their location of their hideout: an abandoned hospital." Lapis said.

"That is where Maria and others are hiding?" Tsubasa asked.

Serena nodded.

"I see…" Genjuro said then looks at Shinji, "Shinji, I need to checked for any abandoned hospitals with strange activates." He said.

Shinji nodded before he left immediately.

"Besides Bujin Gaim and Sigurd, who else do you think working with them?" Kanade asked curious to Lapis.

"There could be a lot of evil Riders… I can think of. But if Sigurd is here, there is a chance other Genesis Riders like Tyrant and Duke…" Lapis said.

"Do you think that the one pulling the strings is Ryoma Sengoku?" Kanade asked.

"The creator of the Drivers does have the desire for the Golden Fruit…" Genjuro said.

"Hmm… Even if that is true, I still find it hard to believe that Sigurd is working with Duke again since he doublecross him and Marika in the past." Lapis said.

"Then ends up being crushed like a cherry." Ryoji scoffed.

"But how did they get Maria-san and her friends to work?" Hibiki asked confused. "If Serena-chan's mom used to work for Fine, then how do they know them?"

"That is it…!" Serena said in realization.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Hibiki asked.

The Demi-Overlord puts up her cap tightly on her head and have a serious expression. "My mind is in top gear now… I know who is responsible for Nee-san and others' behavior…!" Serena said with serious tone.

"How do you figure it out?" Chris asked.

"Thanks to Hibiki. I remembered something important from long time ago." Serena answered.

Hibiki looks surprised, "I-I help you…?" she asked, confused.

Serena nodded. "There was a scientist close to Fine… he served as her right hand man in Symphogear research. I remembering see him follows Fine around in the past." she explains.

"Who is this person?" Genjuro asked with a grim expression.

"I am surprised that Second Division and Japanese Government never know he been sneaking under both noses…" Serena said as this causes them to look confused.

* * *

Bujin Gaim is currently in the presence of other Dark Riders as they were discussing about a certain topic.

"Bujin Gaim, care to explain why you try to take out our allies?"a hooded figure asked.

"You mean those little brats?" Bujin Gaim scoffed. "I may join this cause to rule this world… but those girls brought by Ver himself, can't capture an Overlord like Kamuro. What do you have to say for yourself, Ver?" he questioned to Ver.

Ver soon walk out from the shadow with a calm expression. "I don't blamed you for point that fault, Bujin Gaim. Symphogear users can't compete against an Overlord Inves like Kamuro. But I'm curious about the new Idunn who resembled a Symphogear User who thought to perished long time ago." He said.

"Who knows? This might be the Forest's scheme. You will never know what on its mind." Bujin Gaim said.

"That is why we're giving the chance of killing to… _her_." Ver added as this cause silent among the group immediately.

"This is interesting. But why would you think she will join us?" Sigurd asked.

" **After the humiliation, don't you think that I deserved the right to exact my revenge on him?** " A female voice questioned as a figure joining them. " **I might not want anything to do with the likes of you bunch… but a Serpent mention we have a similar agenda involved him.** " she continued.

"Very well… Then you're welcome aboard, Redyue." A hooded figure said, getting out a large black sword. "I can't wait to see how Kamuro reacts to this surprise…"

* * *

Meanwhile in a certain abandoned hospital, Kirika and Shirabe were sharing the same shower room as they washing themselves. Kirika can't help thinking about the young man who risked his life to save her and Shirabe.

 _Why? Would he choose to protect us… aren't we supposed to be enemies?_ Kirika thought before looking at Shirabe.

Shirabe has an angry expression as her hand is on the shower wall.

"Shirabe… are you thinking about them?" Kirika asked.

"Hibiki Tachibana holds no burden of her own… and Serena… she changed from a completely different person than we remembered." Shirabe said quiet.

Kirika have a slight downcast look. "There is no other way… Even if what we're doing is wrong." She said. "That guy is a fool for trying to save us…" Kirika added. She wished there could be another way to resolved this.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming into the shower room and it none other than Maria herself as she takes a separated shower.

"The only thing we can do is move forward. Fight for what we believed in." Maria said as she closed her eyes and let the water pour down on her.

 _That is right. This is the only option we have in order to help Mama and good of humanity, but why I have to face my own little sister?_ Maria thought frustration. She already lost her own sister in the past due to her helplessness and she can't face the horror of losing her again.

* * *

(A few days later)

Hibiki, Tsubasa, Chris, and Kanade approached the abandoned hospital. This is the hideout where Maria and her fellow Rouge Symphogear users would be hiding. They all nodded as they ready to sneak into the hospital.

"So this is their hideout." Tsubasa said with a serious expression.

"It not really much… for an evil organization bend on taking over the world." Kanade remarked.

 _Maria-san and others are hiding here…_ Hibiki thought to herself as she stares at the building with determined expression. _Whatever is troubling them, we can still settle this even if we have to knock some sense into them._ Though she still feel a bit hurtful from what Shirabe calls her a hypocrite, but she can't accept giving up on reaching out to them. Like Lapis's best friend Kouta who didn't giving up on finding another way than culling humanity.

The girls soon went into the hospital, red smoke slowly came out of nowhere. This plus the gloomy atmosphere already existed in the abandon hospital making Hibiki felt a bit shiver.

"Woah… They certainly created the perfect scenario for an abandoned hospital like one of those zombie movies." Hibiki commented.

"Heh. Are you scared?" Kanade asked playfully with a smirk as she nudge the younger girl slightly.

"Umm… a little." Hibiki answered.

"Though I can't imagined a scary cat like you being with Lapis," Kanade joked with a playfully grin. This made Hibiki slight blush now.

"W-What are you talking about?" Hibiki asked surprised expression.

"I know about you and Chris-chan were questioned Lapis about his romance view… so do you have a crush on him?" Kanade asked. Tsubasa sighed at this and Chris is blushing.

"Who says that I am scared… I'm just joking and I-I don't like Lapis-kun like that!" Hibiki denial with a huge blush. But there is a small part of her want Lapis because he helped her family when her own father deserted them.

"Is that so…?" Kanade asked with a big grin.

Soon the girls stop immediately when they surrounded by Noises. The four girls nodded to each other as the trio Symphogear users quickly activated their Relics while Kanade got out her Banana Lockseed.

" **BANANA!** "

Suddenly a Crack appears above her and the Banana Arms soon descend down above her head.

"Henshin…" Kanade said before locking her Lockseed and using her Cutting Blade.

" **COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!** "

The Banana Arms dropped down on her head immediately and transforming her into her armor as Baron with her Banaspear ready.

* * *

Meanwhile Lapis, Serena, and Ryoji were exploring another part of the hospital when the girls going through the front door.

 _They aren't the only ones here, but the Dark Riders and her…_ Lapis thought, clenching to his fist. Redyue might appear or cowing behind others. He will finally get the chance to get rid of the wretch traitor who responsible for the death of his sister.

"Not much of a secret hideout…" Ryoji said, wearing his Genesis Driver around his waist hidden beneath his jacket. "They should think a lot better place than this."

Suddenly they were greeted by Noise in front of them.

"Let's go…" Lapis said. Ryoji and Serena nodded.

" **SILVER!** "

" **LIME ENERGY!** "

" **RINGO!** "

Their respective Cracks appeared and the metal fruits descended before they locked their Lockseeds in place.

" **LOCK ON!** "

"Henshin!"

" **SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!** "

" **COME ON! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRU~IT!** "

" **SODA! LIME ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT SOUR! FIGHT SOUR! FIGHT SOUR! S-S-S-SOUR!** "

They transformed into their respective Rider forms before they starts charing at the number of Noises right now.

Idunn start slashing the Noises with her Sword Bringer before bashing the Noise with her Apple Reflector as she summoned vines to bind more Noises from her behind and they were shoot down by green energy arrows from Kurokage-Shin.

Kurokage-Shin then swings his Sonic Arrow around to slice down five Noises coming at him before he transforms his Sonic Arrow to Lime Halberd.

Kamuro using both his staff and sword as he slashing large number of Noises by turning into a silver blue hurricane. Kamuro turns around to deflect an energy slash before heard a familiar laughing.

" **Hahaha. Still playing the hero, Shamubishe…** " A female voice said.

Kamuro turns around and couldn't believed his eyes— a woman in dark green and gold acent clothes. She has long mess green hair and red eyes.

"That voice… Redyue!?" Kamuro growl at the woman.

Idunn looks surprised. "What? Why is Redyue in a human form?" she asked, slight surprised.

"What the hell is going on!?" Kurokage-Shin gawked.

Redyue glare at Kamuro. " **Because of you, Shamubishe… what you did to my own body but I healed myself!** " Redyue said. " **Now…I shall have my revenge now…** "

"And how are you going to do that? You're the weakest out of all Overlords." Kamuro countered as a wick smirk on Redyue's human face.

Redyue takes out what looks like a Budou Lockseed, but the colors is different from the regular Budou Lockseed.

"Where did you get that!?" Idunn demands.

" **You didn't think healing is what I been doing…** " Redyue said before a Sengoku Driver materialized around her waist with a red belt. Her Rider Indicator now has red helmet face with a red background.

Redyue then pressed the Lockseed.

" **YOMOTSUHEGURI!** "

Suddenly a dark portal appears above Redyue's head and revealed to be an Arms similar to the Budou Arms, but was crimson with eerie green gems on it.

The Lockseed opened immediately as dark energy looming around the place. The Arms soon descend upon Redyue's head and covered her entire body in dark red energy to revealed her new form.

This Ryugen is different from the Ryugen that Kamuro and Kurokage-Shin remembered. Her Ride Wear suit was now crimson and black instead of the familiar green and black. The cloth that hung from his waist was now tattered on the end. Her helmet was also crimson with the Kiumen of the Kiwi Arms, but her body armor is style in similar fashion like the Budou Arms. This is Ryugen Yomi.

" **YOMOTSUHEGURI ARMS! MEI, KAI, YOMI, YOMI, YOMI!** "

"Is that Ryugen…?" Kurokage-Shin asked, feeling fear down his legs right now.

"No… it even worse." Idunn said."That Lockseed… Yomotsuheguri." She heard the Lockseed once used by Mitsunzane Kureshima and it was nearly deadly as Kiwami Key.

"Yomotsuheguri Lockseed…" Kamuro muttered. A powerful Lockseed made by Ryouma Sengoku which drains lifeforce from human. But it doesn't seem to affect Redyue since she is an Overlord.

Soon Ryugen Yomi summoned her staff and unleashed a purple energy slash at Kamuro as this send the silver Rider flying backward to the wall.

Kurokage-Shin and Idunn try to attack Ryugen Yomi when she is focused on Kamuro.

But Ryugen Yomi soon noticed them and unleashed a dark wave of energy to send them back as this made Ryugen Yomi laughed. But Ryugen Yomi stop laughing when silver energy orbs came after her and she dodges the attacks as she noticed Kamuro.

" **Are you afraid now, fool? This power of mine rival that of fool's Kiwami Arms…!** " Ryugen Yomi said.

"Not bad…" Kamuro muttered as he get himself up again, "But it doesn't mean anything as the fact is that you're still weak." He said.

This causes Ryugen Yomi to snapped. " **This time I will have the last laugh… lousy Dog!** " Ryugen Yomi roared.

"Shut up, you lizard head…!" Kamuro gritting his teeths before taking out his Heisei Rider Lockseed and pressed it.

" **DEN-O!** "

A Crack opens above Kamuro's head as Den-O Arms appears above him and Kamuro replaced the Heisei Rider Lockseed with his Silver Lockseed then locked it in his belt.

" **LOCK ON!** "

" **SOIYA! DEN-O ARMS! IZA, CLIMAX!** "

Den-O Arms's eyes splot apart and folded onto Kamuro's shoulders to form shoulder armor as the top parts folded onto his back and the front folded in to form chestplate. His visor was now colored red and split down the middle and gained the DenGasher Sword Mode.

"Ore... Sanjou!" Kamuro declared in a striking pose.

" **Oh... another silly costume.** " Ryugen Yomi remarked with sacrasm.

This cause a tickmark on his head. "I have been waiting for this moment…" Kamuro said, holding both DenGasher and Musou Saber.

Ryugen Yomi and Kamuro stare at each other before they charged and their weapons show sparks in the air.

* * *

(Back with the girls)

Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris were seem to be out of breaths after taking down some of the Noises They notices that for some reason their synchronize rate with their respective Gears are dropping because of every attacks they make strain affected them.

"What in the world is that thing?" Chris asked, gritting her teeths.

In front of them is some sort of rock monster that different from other Noises that go down with one hit from their Gears.

"It doesn't looks like an Inves either." Hibiki said.

Just when the girls about to make a plan, the Noises seem to be making way for someone to walk through. The Symphogear users soon saw Ver walking toward them with a smirk on his face.

"Tch… So you really are together with the organization, huh." Chris said as this made Ver have a curious expression. This kind of expression different from what he have in mind of how they will react when they see him.

"Hoh… So that means you guys already known it was me huh? I am sure that I had cover my track, the 2nd Division won't find me so quickly." Ver said without concern as this made the three girls sweatdropped.

"It simple…" Tsubasa answered before taking out a picture.

( **Flashback** )

" _So Dr. Ver taking the Solomon Cane?" Genjuro asked with surprised expression._

 _Serena nodded. "When I snuck into the military base, I spotted him running off with the Solomon Cane." She answered._

" _Are you sure, Serena-chan? He looks like a nice person?" Hibiki asked._

" _Hibiki, Ver isn't nice as you claim. That is an act to covered up his psychopathic personality..." Serena answered with a serious expression._

" _I take it you know from experience?" Lapis asked._

 _Serena nodded._

" _But I find it hard to believe…" Kanade said, crossing her arms._

" _And he reminded me of how Tou-san and Kaa-san mention Ryouma Sengoku… Except Ver is more unstable version." Serena said._

" _Then do you have any proof?" Kanade asked._

" _I did…" Serena said, before taking out a picture._

( **Present** )

The picture in Tsubasa's hand shows Ver making off with the Solomon Cane and have an sinister grin on his face.

This causes Ver to slight sweatdropped. "Regardless what do you think of this creature Nephilim? Surely it is…" Before Ver could even finish, a rain of green-yellow arrows soon descend from the sky as they destroyed every Noises except the Nephilim.

Emerging from behind the wall is none other than Baron in her Jimber Melon Arms with her Sonic Arrow in hand. Baron supposed to jump when she thought the girls might need help, but she could tell something is wrong with the red gas released earlier.

"So your goal is unleashing that secret monster to destroyed the Moon in order to bring Helheim to this world…" Baron said.

The Nephilim growl at Baron before ready charges at her as the creature think she is easy prey. But there is one problem since the gas is useless on a Rider, Baron ready by launching a kick at the Nephilim and send flying across the wall much to Ver's surprised.

"So the rumor is true…" Dr. Ver mutter with hint of irration.

"What's wrong, doc? Got cold feet already?" Baron scoffed.

"Is that so?" Ver smirked with amusement as he unbuttoned his labe coat to reveal his Genesis Driver.

"You have a Genesis Driver as well!?" Chris barked.

"It something belong to the man I inspired by," Ver said before taking out an Energy Lockseed with a lemon on it. "You might already know about him from Kamuro."

Ver then stretched and crossed his arms while saying, "Henshin!"

" **LEMON ENERGY!** "

A techno tune played as a Crack opened above and a metallic like lemon descended. He then did the hand movements of a familiar lemon scientist did and placed the Lockseed into the Driver's Core and locked it in place.

" **LOCK… ON!** "

There was a low humming, pulsating sound before he pushed the Seaboll Compressor to open the Lockseed. The lemon image split into two vertically to reveal its core, based from the image of a lemon slice. Yellow 'juice's flowed through the Vascular Duct to the Concentrate Pod, filling it up until it is full.

" **SODA! LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT POWER! FIGHT POWER! FI! FI! FI! FI! FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!** "

The metallic lemon descend down and opened up like the Lime Energy Arms before dropping onto his shoulders and the rest opened up to reveal his blue bodysuit with a black chest. His chest armor was a citrus yellow with his emblem marking the panel on his left side. His right shoulder was covered in armor, looking like a top of a lemon. On his back were yellow armor panels with yellow cape-like protrusions lowering from those panels. His helmet sported a triangular grille over a yellow visor. His helmet attachment sport lemon top on either side of his head and silver tubes running along the bottom of the attachment. Gripped in his hand was a Sonic Arrow.

Ver became Kamen Rider Duke.

"So you're Duke…" Baron said. "But I take it that your groupie Dark Riders didn't bother to bring back to the original one…" she deadpanned.

Duke chuckle, "Heh. But I will successor where my predesccor failed to achieve: Godhood." He said before charging forward.

Baron saw the attack and blocked Duke's Sonic Arrow with her own Sonic Arrow as Baron holding her ground. The two soon clashed with each other as Baron fire her arrows at him.

Duke spins his Sonic Arrow and blocks the incoming arrows with ease. It wasn't until he notice blue swords pointing around him as he saw Tsubasa with a serious expression.

"You're going down!" Tsubasa said before unleashed a rain of swords on the lemon theme Rider.

The blue swords did strike down on Duke at the same time and creating a large dust storm in front of the girls.

"Did you get him?" Hibiki asked.

When the smoke faded, Duke standing where he was unfazed by Tsubasa's own attacks.

"You got to be kidding me…" Baron said.

"Impossible!" Tsubasa cursed.

"Hmm… not bad. It a good thing I tuned up my Genesis Driver before battle." Duke said. "What are you going to do next?" he asked, half curious and half sacarsm tone.

"How about this!" Chris shout as she firing her missiles at him.

"Hmph," Duke charges forward as he slashing down each missile that Chris launched at him and firing an arrow to sent Chris flying backward.

"Chris-chan!" Hibiki said.

"Oop… I can't control my own strength…" Duke said with a hint of tease tone.

Suddenly Baron charges forward at Duke's behind and slash him in the back to made him stagger a little. But Duke got himself back up really quick and glance at Baron. "That doesn't hurt a lot…" Duke compliment.

Baron try to firing her arrows at Duke who continued dodging them with speed before landing afar from her and the girls.

Suddenly they saw a air type Noise carrying a cag which Baron could tell the same rock monster she just kick away, right now it is being in the air and judging by the speed it moving, it getting away really fast.

"It looks like I will have to play with you another time," Duke said before turning invisible and leaving.

"Damn it…" Chris cursed.

Baron and Tsubasa got out their Dandeliner Lockseeds as they summoned the familiar hoverbikes with dandelion theme.

"We better chased after it, Tsubasa." Baron said. Tsubasa nodded before they flying after the Noise.

"Wait for us!" Hibiki said.

* * *

(Back in the battle)

Kamuro and Ryugen Yomi were clashing with each other as Kamuro managed to sent Ryugen Yomi flying backward. Yomotsuheguri Arms might be powerful unless the user is fits to use the power to full extend, but Redyue is never the Overlord for front combat like Kamuro and others.

"I was expecting much of a challenge from you, lizard…" Kamuro said with hint of sacrasm. "How disappointing."

" **Shut up, you stupid dog!** " Ryugen Yomi shout as she summoned more energy orbs around her and send at Kamuro.

Both Kamuro's swords starts glowing with silver and red colors before he slashing them away with ease. He then charges forward as he starts slashing Ryugen Yomi in the chest and continued sending her backward.

Soon Kurokage-Shin and Idunn were helping Kamuro against Ryugen Yomi as they were unleashed their respectives attacks at her. But Ryugen Yomi reached her hand to her Cutting Blade and pressed it down once.

" **SODA! LIME SQUASH!** "

" **COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!"**

" **YOMOTSUHEGURI SQUASH!** "

Ryugen Yomi summoned her Kiwi Gekirin and turning into a violet tornado to forced the three Riders back from her.

"Damn that bitch!" Kurokage-Shin said, getting back up. He then charges forward at Ryugen Yomi with intent to kill her before pushing the lever of his Driver.

" **SODA! LIME SQUASH!** "

Kurokage-Shin soon glowing in dark green aura before jump into the air and come down with an Rider Kick at her.

But Ryugen Yomi turns into a violent tornado as this sent Kurokage-Shin flying backward. This causes Kurokage-Shin sent skidding across the floor.

"Oww…" Kurokage-Shin groan.

"Hmm… Uncle, have you even try lasso?" Idunn asked.

Kamuro stares at Idunn. "Are you thinking… what I am thinking?" Kamuro asked. Idunn nodded.

The two Apple theme Riders soon summoned Helheim vines toward Ryugen Yomi. Ryugen Yomi saw this and summoned her tornado again, causing the vines to be pulled along, but the two Riders hold their ground and let the vines stretch. When Ryugen dissipated the tornado, both Apple Riders retracted their vines causing the vines to lasso Ryugen Yomi. " **What is the meaning of this!?** " Ryugen Yomi exclaimed, strugging.

"Something we learn," Kamuro said."Hase, do you want to join?" he asked to Kurokage-Shin.

"Hellya!"

The three Riders pulled the vines together as they swing Ryugen Yomi around before tossing her into the air. Soon the three Riders activated their Cutting Blades.

" **SOIYA! DEN-O SQUASH!** "

" **SODA! LIME ENERGY SQUASH!** "

" **COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!** "

The three Riders soon strike Ryugen Yomi with their respective attacks on her. Ryugen Yomi try to countered the attacks, but the vines holding her is really tight and got struck by the attacks, causing an huge explosion.

Ryugen Yomi collapsed on the ground as she struggling gets back up from the ground. She stares daggerly at Kamuro in front of her.

" **This isn't over… I will have your head and nothing will stop me from completing that goal! Everything you cared about will dead perished around you!** " Ryugen Yomi said in a darkly tone before she vanished into a red mist.

"Typical of her." Kamuro said.

"Let's check on others, Lapis." Kurokage-Shin said. "There is no doubt they find Maria and others."

"Uncle… let's go. We have to hurry and catch up with others." Idunn said.

* * *

(Back with Baron)

Baron and Tsubasa were in a high speed chase with the air-type Noise as the two friends try to shoot down the cage with rock monster.

Soon Tsubasa pulled the acceleration on her hover bike to get even close to the Nephilim's cage, before she saw Maria in her black Symphogear and she lands an attack on Tsubasa's Dandliner.

Tsubasa soon leap into the air as her hover bike falls into the sea before hopping onto Baron's hoverbike. "Kanade… I need a new one after this." Tsubasa said with serious expression.

"Seriously? You need to stop crashing Lock Vehicles whenever I brought them home!" Baron complained. Even since the introduction of Lock Vehicles to Tsubasa, Tsubasa act like a little girl with her new toys especially motorcycles that durable from constant crashing.

"S-Shut up! I don't break all of them!" Tsubasa protested.

"You break near forty!" Baron countered.

Soon Hibiki and Chris arrived as they saw their teammates are arguing while Maria in front of them with a sweatdropped.

"Uhm… Should they be arguing?" Hibiki asked weakly. She quite expected Kanade to be but for Tsubasa to act like this is quite rare.

Chris sighed. "Great… Idiocy really is contagious. Now the blue hair also got it." Chris said.

"Heh so you are here huh… Fine?" a familiar voice asked as Hibiki and Chris turns around to see Duke.

"What did you just say…?" Hibiki asked.

"Fine?" Chris asked, looking at Maria.

"The name meaning is The End. It is also the name of our organization." Duke explains.

"That mean she…" Hibiki said with realization.

"Yes. A newly reborn Fine!" Duke declared.

The sun slowly rise in time right behind Maria who keep her hard gaze calmly at them.

* * *

(2nd Division base)

Genjuro and the 2nd Division members were quiet from the news that Duke revealed.

"So the reason that their organization named Fine is not just simply because they used heretic technologies…" Aoi said.

"Not only that… they have Dark Riders support their causes." Shinji said. Who would thought Ver is already recruit as a Genesis Rider?

"But also because Fine herself is the one leading them?" Sakuya asked.

Genjuro have a sad expression. "So the ghost from the past had once more come back to stand in the way of who live in the future? Must we fight against each other again, Ryoko?" he muttered.

* * *

"B-But that should be impossible because Ryoko-san is…" Hibiki said before remember Fine mention about reappearing the world several times before disappearing.

"Reincarnation." Duke answered.

"Because of her gene put in humanity, there could always be a chance she awake in somebody huh?" Chris asked.

"But if that is so, then what happened to the singer Maria?" Hibiki asked in concern despite their difference right now.

Duke smile coldy behind his helmet. "Well… I think that is something that we all want to know huh?" he asked.

* * *

Baron soon dropped Tsubasa off on the 2nd Division mobile base before looking back at Maria who stood on Nephilism's cage.

"Oh boy… How are we going to tell Serena that her older sister been replaced by that witch?" Baron wondered with hint of angry."Tsubasa, stay here."

"Kanade, what are you doing?" Tsubasa asked.

"You're still too weak from inhale those weird gas, I am going to kicked her butt." Baron said as Tsubasa about to protest. "Don't worry… I take worse from Lapis's training courses." She answered.

This causes Tsubasa to sighed in defeat before Baron hugged her as it causes her to yelp. "Thank you, Tsubasa." Baron said before looking back at Maria.

Maria already tossed the cage carried the Nephilim into the air before it vanished and she looks at the two in front of her.

"Yo…" Baron greeted.

"And you are?" Maria asked calm.

"Don't be so tense… I am just checking on my unofficial successor." Baron remarked.

"So you're Kanade Amou…?" Maria quirk with cool expression. "The one used her Swan Song and saved by Kamuro then become first one to be apprenticed by a Rider."

"Are you sure that you willing to go through this evil world business by that lemon pscyho? Serena is quite worry about her dear Nee-chan." Baron said.

This causes Maria to twitching when Baron mention Serena in front of her.

"She isn't a part of this…" Maria said, trying to remain composed as possible.

"Then what is this about, Maria? A petty revenge even learning your little sister is alive or does it involved your mother…" Baron said as this made Maria flinched.

"That is not your concerns!" Maria shout before charging forward at Baron.

"Well… it looks like I hit a nerve, but bring it on pretty girl." Baron said as she charges at Maria with her Sonic Arrow.

A loud metal sound could be hear as the impact causes Maria to lost her balance from the class, but she quickly perform few cartwheels then land on the same ship Tsubasa is land on.

( **Play Retsuyari Gungnir ost** )

Baron didn't let her opponent the chance to breath quickly rush in and deliver a few more slashes, but Maria choose to use her agility to dodge her attacks. Her tactics seem to work even though Baron send more power in her attacks as Maria just side step while twist her body around in the last minute with minimum efforts.

Maria with a wave of her hand, her cape rush straight at Baron with it end twist into a drill like shape. Baron spotted this and activting her Jimber Melon ability to summoned a barrier before absorbing the attack as the attacks went directly back at Maria.

But Maria got out her lance immediately and cuts down the attack.

 _Still… why didn't I get capes when I uses Gungir…?_ Baron pondered. But she remember that the Gear sometimes response to the heart of a user.

Maria then turns into a mini tornado that probably won't end well for anyone trying to touch it. Before Maria could attack, a familiar shield sent forward and smacked the tornado as Maria collapsed on the ship. Baron, Maria, and Tsubasa turns to see Idunn descend on the ship. "Nee-san…" She said before pointed her Sword Bringer at Maria.

( **Song end** )

Duke soon turns around before dodging incoming shoots at him and saw Kamuro in his Hibiki Arms form and Kurokage-Shin with his Sonic Arrow.

"Duke…" Kurokage-Shin mutter with angry.

"So you aren't Ryoma Sengoku, but why do you have his belt, Ver?!" Kamuro demands.

"You could says that he is my hero…To gain the power of Godhood to become a godly hero that everyone will remember." Duke answered.

"You are worse as the previous Duke." Kurokage-Shin scoffed.

"That is the most bullshit delusion dream I ever heard…! The Golden Fruit isn't worthy it!" Kamuro said before he and Kurokage-Shin fired their attacks at them.

Duke response by firing his Sonic Arrow to countered their attacks while dodging their incoming attacks. "Say what you want, but heroes always die in the end and never live to have a good ending until you came along, Kamuro. The first immortal hero… but I will gained the power to surpassed you!" He said before pushing his Seaboll Compressor once.

" **SODA! LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!** "

Duke unleashed a wide energy arc at the two Riders with his Sonic Arrow. But Kamuro soon puts up a barrier to shield him and Kurokage-Shin from the attack as Duke's attack broke the storage house behind them.

Kamuro soon opened his mouth before chanting.

" **Kihōjutsu: Onibi!** " Kamuro declared before firing purple flames from his mouth.

Kurokage-Shin then pushing his Seaboll Compressor once.

" **SODA! LIME ENERGY SQUASH!** "

"I don't think so!" Duke said before releasing the shaft and an energy arrow spiraled toward them. The three attacks collided with each other before causing an large explosion to forced the two Riders back.

"The power of you both possessed intriguing…" Duke inquired, half curious and half mocking. "I can see why Mars fall…"

Duke is about to move when he find out he couldn't and saw his feets binded by vines.

"Oh… dear," Duke said before he suddenly got binded with vines from out of nowhere as he saw Kamuro with glowing visors.

"This is unexpected…" Duke said with slight amazed. "So this is the power of Overlord… I must have it."

Suddenly Kamuro commanded his vines to grabbed Duke before throwing him to the wall and slammed him to the ground. Kamuro soon noticed the Solomon Cane before taking it into his hand.

* * *

"Serena… why are you getting in my way?!" Maria questioned gritting her teeths.

"Because I have a duty to fulfil that save what I still have. I don't care if I have beat all of you, Shirabe, and Kirika along with dragging Mother as well!" Idunn said with angry tone.

Before Maria could reacted, she start to cough harshly as this made Idunn's, Baron's, and Tsubasa's eyes wide.

"Nee-san…" Idunn looks disbelief at Maria, "Why?"

"You… don't tell me you also using LINKER!?" Baron questioned. Maria is also using Linker like she did in the past?!

Before Idunn could approached her sister, Shirabe in her Symphogear throw chainsaw discs toward her. But Idunn swings her sword to deflect all of them before noticing Maria trying to escape by jumping into the same direction she throws the cage.

Suddenly an large airplane appear above their heads, even the 2nd Division is quite surprised when they didn't detect any presences until now.

"Why didn't we noticed that earlier…?" Tsubasa asked, shock.

* * *

Kurokage-Shin then sense something before pushing Kamuro out of the way to dodge incoming arrows as Sigurd and another Genesis Rider appears. This one wear a Genetic Wear with similar design to Baron's with silver chainmail material on the torso, but it was black in where Baron's was red. The Rider have a pair of red cape-like attacments. The rest of armor was red like dragon fruit skin and modeled after the said fruit. The helmet is black with two horns on the front, four slit eyepieces, a mouth piece similar to Kamuro's, and a dragon fruit-themed piece attached on the back, with two prominent spike on each side.

This is Kamen Rider Tyrant.

Tryant soon charges at Kamuro before the silver rider blocks the Sonic Arrow with his arms. "Tyrant…" Kamuro said.

"So this is the last of Original Overlord, how interesting." Tyrant said.

But Kamuro soon kicked Tyrant in the abdomen before dodging incoming attack from Sigurd himself. But Kurokage-Shin jumps in to tackle Sigurd as they clashed with Sonic Arrows. Tyrant soon turns into a red blur before coming at Kamuro with his Sonic Arrow as he slashed him on the chest. "Gaah" he stumbled back before he dropped the Solomon Cane on the ground and revert back to his original Silver Arms.

Duke then picked up the Solomon Cane before he noticed Kamuro getting himself back up.

"I won't let you get away with this…!" Kamuro said before pushing down his Cutting Blade three times.

" **SOIYA! SILVER SPARKING!** "

Kamuro's Soujingo staff starting glowing with bright energy before he sent a large wave of silver energy at them.

Tyrant's eyes suddenly glowing bright before summoned a large wall of vines to take the impacted of the attack for the Genesis Riders. This causes Kamuro to looks shocked at this before stares at Tyrant.

"No way… you can control the vines as well." Kamuro said. Does this mean Tyrant is also an Overlord as well?

"As much as we want to continued fighting, this is a tactical retreat." Duke said before making his getaway along with Tyrant following him from behind.

"Wait!" Kamuro shout.

But Tyrant turns around before summoned Mecha Kurokage Troopers to attack Kamuro as they charges with their Kagematsu. Kamuro soon focused the power of his bracelet as he summoned Inves to attack the Kurokage Troopers as Kamuro spotted Duke and his fellow Genesis Riders made their way to their zipper portals before vanished.

Sigurd kicks Kurokage-Shin in the abdomen before start running away along with his fellow Genesis Riders, Kurokage-Shin would make a puruse if it wasn't for a certain scythe Symphogear User caught his attention. "Oh great…" Kurokage-Shin muttered.

* * *

Kirika is about to rush toward Hibiki and Chris when Kurokage-Shin went intervene by blocking her attack with his Lime Halberd.

"You…" Kirika said.

"If you think I will sit this out again, then you better think twice!" Kurokage-Shin said, stood ready with his weapon.

Suddenly Shirabe turns her attention toward Kurokage-Shin before send her spinning saws at him. But Hibiki got in the way as she punching them as they were crushed.

"Why are you still here?" Shirabe questioned.

"That I should be asking you! Why are you even following Ver, what exactly are you gaining from destroyed the moon! Don't you know what will happened to the world after moon is destroyed!?" Hibiki argued angry.

"It all for the sake of peace that justice can't uphold." Shirabe said.

"What you doing isn't even better than what you claim is true. Let's us help you!" Hibiki shout.

This causes Shirabe to narrows her eyebrows, "Like you know how we suffered, hypocrite?!" Shirabe shout before firing more chainsaws at her.

Hibiki try to punches the saws before two of them hits her on the chest and sending her flying backward before Kamuro caught her in his arms and the silver Rider glares at Shirabe.

"Lapis-kun…" Hibiki said, feeling tired.

Kamuro grabbed his staff before firing multiply silver orbs at Shirabe. But Shirabe immediately dodges them before countered with her incoming saw attacks.

"How dare you hurt Hibiki-chan like that…!" Kamuro spat.

"She doesn't have any burdens being forced on her to be call a hero like us. She doesn't know what real pain is like." Shirabe countered with a narrow stares.

This causes increase angry growing in Kamuro before he snapped. "How dare you… Hibiki-chan suffered more than you thinking…!" Kamuro growl. "Hibiki's whole family is suffering from being treated as outcast by their neighbors! Because bunch of fools were jealous of her survival at the Zwei Wing concert and spread lies to fulfil their so-called 'justice'! That justice is nothing but more than bullshits. HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH OF THINGS WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!?" He shout, still holding Hibiki.

This causes Shirabe, Kirika, Kurokage-Shin and Chris looks completely shock. Hibiki is surprised that her friend told them.

"Shirabe… we should get out of here," Kirika said to her teammate.

Shirabe frowned. They already made enough distract for Duke and the Genesis Riders to get away, there is no more reason for them to be here.

The two rouge Symphogear users turn away before they heading to the air as they vanished.

Idunn's visor turns red after spotting the two Symphogear users vanished into thin air. "So that how it is…" Idunn said before getting out her Sword Bringer as she gathering energy into her blade.

"What are you doing?" Tsubasa asked.

Idunn swings an wide arc of energy in the sky before they saw a shimmer form of the airplane and it vanished again.

"What the hell!?" Baron exclaimed.

"It looks like their airplane is cloaked well." Idunn said.

"Can't you shoot it down, Kanade?" Tsubasa asked.

Baron shook her head. "It too far for me to even shoot it down." She said.

Idunn stares at the sky and mutter, "Nee-san…" she clenched her fist.

* * *

(Second Division base)

Lapis is looking at a small picture in his hand while leaning against the hallway. It a picture of himself with Hibiki and Miku together at a photobooth in the carnival smiling together.

( **Flashback** )

 _Lapis is enjoying his snack as he, Hibiki, and Miku were playing in the carnival._

" _Come on, guys! Let's get our pictures taking together!" Hibiki suggested, pointed to the Photo booth._

" _What do you think, Lapis-kun?" Miku asked._

" _I won't mind." Lapis answered._

 _The three friends went into the photo booth together as they take different pictures together. It wasn't long until they came out as they looks at the pictures they taken._

( **Present** )

"Lapis?" Kanade's voice asked as he turns to see her and Ryoji walking toward him.

"Hey guys… I was waiting for Hibiki-chan and others finished their checkups." Lapis said.

"I heard Redyue is back." Kanade said with a serious expression.

"Yeah… but it surprising that Redyue now have a human form and being a Rider." Lapis answered.

"Hey Buddy," Ryoji started. "What you say about Hibiki-chan… is it true?" he asked.

"Lapis, you can tell us about it." Kanade said with assured.

"I…" Lapis holds the picture tightly, "I rather tell you when Hibiki-chan and others get back from their medical checkup." He said, placing the picture away. "Where is Serena?" he asked.

"She and the old man are talking about the situation with new Minister of Defense, Shibata." Kanade explains.

"I see…" Lapis pondered before hearing the door to the medical room opened.

They saw Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa coming out of there.

"How are you girls doing?" Lapis asked. Both Chris and Hibiki have frowned on their faces due to what Ver mention about Fine.

"Hey Lapis, do you really think it was Fine behind all of this?" Chris asked.

"I don't know… we will never know what Fine or Ryoko-san been thinking the whole time. Let's go see Genjuro-san and Serena… there is something that me and Hibiki-chan need to cleared up." Lapis said.

"Lapis-kun… are you sure?" Hibiki asked, half nervous and half scared.

Lapis place a hand on Hibiki's shoulder and looks at her. "We're among friends now, Hibiki-chan. They have the right to know soon or late. No matter what happened I won't let you get hurt again." He assured to her.

* * *

( **Next time** )

"Hibiki-chan almost lost everything… That is why I will protect Hibiki-chan and her family to atone for what happened." Lapis said.

"No... It can't be..." Kurokage-shin muttered.

"So you're the one who try to .. achieve the same goal as Ryoma… I won't let that happened." a new individual said before holding a Melon Lockseed.

"Who are you…?" Maria asked shocked.

" **SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!** "

* * *

 **AN: What do you think of the chapter? Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	5. The White Devil's Entrance

**I don't own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. They belong to their respective creators. I bet you were surprised by the new enemies especially Ver as Duke. Now we will have chapter 5 on stage now!**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G

Ch5: The White Devil's Entrance

A strange phenomenon was occurring in the park as a portal opened as a man appeared out of the portal and land on his knee. The man was wearing black jacket, dark green shirt under the jacket and black pants. "So this is the world Kazuraba mention…" he muttered.

He got himself back up and looks around the park.

"Hmm… the world Kamuro and his fellow Riders reside," The man muttered. He especially curious about Kamuro since his friend hold him on high regard.

He then walked out of the park as he takes out his Sakura Hurricane Lockseed before activated as he summoned his ride. He then revved the bike before driving into the city to possible finding more information about the Riders and Symphogear users.

* * *

( **Play Brilliant World by Kaori Oda** )

( **Instrumental** ) All the Relic Necklaces can be seen with the Lockseeds can before the screen changed immediately.

 **Kurayami no saki ni matataiteru aoi hoshi-tachi**

The sun rising up, Lapis and Hibiki soon make a run together to the hill. We soon seen Lapis and Hibiki. Kanade and Ryoji. Tsubasa and Chris.

 **Hikari no kiseki boku wa shinjiteru**

Soon the scene changed in 2nd Division headquarter as Genjuro and others working as they keeping eyes out for any Noises activities.

 **Haruka tooi hi no kanashimi ga kage o otoshikonda kono sekai de**

We see a scene of Lapis is working in Flower while talking with Miku, Hibiki, and Chris. Kanade and Tsubasa were training with each other like what they did in childhood.

 **Nani o shinjitara subete wa hitotsu ni kagayaku darou?**

Ryoji is helping the local Beat Riders practicing with their routine with a smile.

 **Wish on a Star!**

Serena is leaning against the wall while holding on the Ringo Lockseed before saw the Beat Riders performance and can't help to smile a little.

 **Kono sekaijuu no shinjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni**

Soon the scene changed as it shows Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, Baron, Knuckle, and Kurokage in dark room while showing off their skills with their weapons. Then we see the Symphogear girls doing the same as well.

 **Boku-tachi wa ima yume ni Mukau**

Duke standing on a hill with the Solomon Cane. Beneath him were shadow armor figures and Symphogear users as they ready to unleashed Helheim on the world. Lapis nodded to his friends as they're ready to transform as they out to save the world. Kamuro soon burst into blue flame before transforming into his Kachidoki Arms while holding onto his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun before firing the screen in front of him.

 **Hokoru beki mono wa kimi no naka no kokou no hikari**

All the Symphogear users were clashed against each other. Kamuro and his fellow Riders collided with Inves commanded by same shadow armor figures, but they soon blow away by new allies joining the fight.

 **Tsuyoku hakanai kimi o mamoritai**

The final scene shows Lapis and his friends looking out from a meadow as sakura blossoms passing them.

* * *

Lapis and others were heading to the main room of the Second Division as they saw Serena finished talking with Genjuro. Serena turns to see others in the room.

"Uncle… Is everything alright?" Serena asked.

"I am fine. There is something that I need to clear up with everyone." Lapis started as he looks at everyone in the command center.

"Lapis-kun, what you say about Hibiki-san's family… is it true?" Shinji asked, looking concerned. This question been on everyone's mind even since they heard it from Lapis himself.

Lapis nodded to affirm his question. "After Hibiki-chan's recovery from the Noise attack in Zwei Wing concert two years ago, her family being treated as outcast by their neighbors and they were constant under attack." Lapis answered with a serious expression.

"No way…" Kanade look speechless and stun.

"W-Why would they do such a thing?" Tsubasa asked with disbelief look.

They never expected to hear Lapis's tone go cold and icy. Chris shivered, feeling as if the air turned several degrees colder.

"Like I say before, there people jealous of Hibiki-chan's recover and start riot against her family." Lapis answered.

"When did you learned about this, Lapis?" Ryoji asked.

"It was sometime after Hibiki-chan's recovery that I noticed Hibiki have an unusual sad expression and try to learn what trouble her. But to my shocked, there were mob of people throwing rocks and yelling murder at her home." Lapis started.

Genjuro looks at Hibiki who is quiet while Lapis explains about the incident. "Is this true?" Genjuro asked.

Hibiki nodded slowly. "Yes… every time me, Kaa-san, and Obaa-chan are scared for our lives. I keep hear people calling me… murder." She said quietly. She can't help think back to how the neighbors she grew suddenly start hating her.

( **Flashback** )

 _Hibiki, her mother, and her grandmother were looking frighten by the actions outside of their home._

" _Murder!"_

" _Murder!"_

" _Stay away from us!"_

" _Kaa-san… I am scared." Hibiki whispered._

( **Present** )

"Didn't the police do anything?" Tsubasa asked to Hibiki. Hibiki shook her head as this made them have disgusted expressions on their faces.

"Kuso… those bastards," Ryoji muttered.

"I managed to make them leave and find out what happened. Those bastards… To think that I rescued my closest friend from the Noises, I caused her family to suffer against unjust abuses…" Lapis said, clenched his fist tightly.

"Lapis… You didn't know this would happened." Kanade said. She too felt responsibility for what happened to her successor.

"So what happened afterward?" Tsubasa questioned.

"I have enough of what happened, I went to get help with Miku-chan to rally up help to stop the injustice toward her family…" Lapis said as he remembered back to what happened.

( **Flashback** )

 _Lapis, Miku, and couple of people from the Academy stood in the way of the mob._

" _Why are you siding with that murder?" one of the mob demand angry._

" _That person happened to be our friend Hibiki!" Lapis spat. "I won't forgive you if you continued calling her a murder when she didn't have anything to do with it!"_

" _That is right, how can you treated her and her family like this?!" Miku demands angry. She didn't believed at first until Lapis shows what going on._

" _It not fair that she survived while everyone didn't! My daughter was gone because of that-" one woman said before Lapis slapped her in the face._

 _This act caused people to become quiet as they felt the air around them become cold. "Don't using your daughter's own name to justified for your grudge. The one who really responsible for killing your daughter and those are the Noises." Lapis growl in angry tone as this caused the mob look wary of him._

" _That is right!" Kuriyo agreed. "Bikki isn't responsible for what happened to your families!"_

" _Anyone is smart enough to know that!" Yumi said._

" _How would you feel if your love ones seen what you're doing right now?" Miku questioned to them. "Will they approved of what you're doing toward another person?" she asked with hint of cold._

 _This cause many people to become quiet immediately when they heard the question._

" _They will become disgusted with you… you will be no better than the Noises themselves!" Lapis said as this made the girls agreed with him. "Most of all, if you think Hibiki-chan is the only survivor from what happened, you're mistaken. I am a survivor of what happened at Zwei Wing concert as well. If you're going to continued harming her, I will make sure you paid dearly for what you did." He continued._

 _Suddenly one of the crowd looks at him before asking. "W-Why would you go that far for her?" he asked._

" _Because I protecting my friend, someone who dears to me. A wise old woman once says this, 'If the world is full of enemies, then protect those you love.'" Lapis said. "That is what I am going to do. I won't hesitant to fight those in my way to protect her from those who harms her!" he said, holding back his identity as Kamuro._

 _This made people look shocked at Lapis as they suddenly stop with their actions immediately._

( **Present** )

"Then I start hunting for those who started this mess." Lapis said.

"How would you able to find them?" Tsubasa asked curious.

"It's simple. You do remembered my abilities as Overlord." Lapis said.

"Looking through people's memories and create dreams… You made them unconscious confessed their deeds." Genjuro said. Lapis nodded.

"I did, I know they won't confessed for what they did to Hibiki-chan's family… so I made them endured the nightmares and experience of the concert two years ago until they confessed their crimes in front of the police." Lapis continued.

"That was quite extreme of you, Lapis…" Shinji said.

"Same here…" Hibiki said.

Lapis closed his eyes. "I am sorry, Hibiki-chan… even if you think they don't deserve it, I can't let them get away from what they did." He apologized.

"But if it wasn't for you, my family would continue get hurt because of me… Thank you." Hibiki said.

"Did the neighborhood stop bothering you?" Kanade asked.

Hibiki nodded.

"They did, however, there is one person I can't forgive… her father. He desert Hibiki-chan and his family while I and others were trying to save the Tachibana family." Lapis said with angry and bitter. This cause people to look disbelief.

"Hibiki's father… abandoned them?" Tsubasa and Chris looks shocked.

"That man must be extreme fucked up for being a father." Ryoji exclaimed furious.

"He doesn't deserve to be call a father after what he did to Hibiki-chan and his own family. I heard that a father's duties is to protect his children and family, but he turns and ran on them instead." Lapis said.

"You're right, uncle… what he did is irresponsible, he should protected them." Serena said in agreement.

"So what happened to _him_?" Shinji asked.

"No one knows where he flee, but he better not shows up again because I promised that I will make him suffer damnation for the crime he commit." Lapis said, clenched his fist.

They could tell that if that person shows up, Lapis might not be able to hold himself back even though he hold his angry back this longer.

"I'm sorry… that I didn't tell you this because I thought everyone would already abandoned me like tou-san did." Hibiki apologized to everyone.

She didn't expect her sempai to shout back.

"No, it's not fine! I mean, your own father just ditched you and your family behind that you didn't mean anything to him! What kind of man is that!? What the hell?!" Kanade snapped.

Lapis had never seen Hibiki like this before. She looked completely shocked as both Tsubasa and Kanade were apologizing to her about the mistreatment toward her family while Chris begrudged apologized for calling her childish, saying that she had thought of her to be a naïve kid, but she admit that she didn't know how much Hibiki holding back. Ryoji and Serena smiled at the scene, feeling happy that her friends had to accept her rather than scorn her.

"I am surprised you hold this in for a long time…" Genjuro said in a calm tone.

"Maybe…" Lapis places his hand on Hibiki's shoulder, "Hibiki-chan almost lost everything… That is why I will protect Hibiki-chan and her family to atone for what happened." He said.

This made Hibiki giggles. "Wow… Lapis-kun, you sound like a guardian angel." She mused.

This made Genjuro's expression soften. "I see… I only wished we could done something as well." He said.

Genjuro take a remote and pressed the screen as it shows the strange monster that Kanade beaten up earlier and looks at Serena, "You mention that you see this monster before, Serena." He said.

Serena nodded. "Yes, I did. I never would imagined to see this monster again… the Nephilim." She said, glares at the monster on screen.

"Nephilim… doesn't that sound like something from a Christian Bible?" Shinji asked, curious.

"What exactly is the Nephilim, Serena-chan?" Hibiki asked.

"It's a living Relic…" Serena answered as this cause everyone to look shocked.

"What? That monster I beaten up is a Relic and it's still alive!?" Kanade exclaimed.

Serena nodded. "A sentient Relic. Remembered when I told you how I use my Swan Song?" She said.

This made Hibiki's eyes wide. "You mean that Nephilim is the thing led you to use the Swan Song…" she said in realization.

"I never thought the demon of my past will shows up again…" Serena said. "What in the world is Nee-san thinking of using Nephilim?" she pondered.

"What else can you tell us about Nephilim?" Genjuro asked.

"I don't remember much… but it can smell Relics and loves to eat them." Serena answered. This made the three Symphogear users to look paled.

"Oh Kami-sama…" Tsubasa muttered with disbelief expression.

"If that thing is released and hunting for us, it will cause millions of death…" Hibiki said in realization.

"Don't give me the mental image, baka…!" Chris said, slight fearful.

"However, we still don't have any information to figure out what Maria and her Symphogear users are doing this." Shinji said.

"I think it something involved their mother when I questioned her." Kanade said as this made others look at her. "You don't supposed she been held hostage?"

"I doubt it since Maria supposed to be Fine's reincarnation…" Lapis said.

"Is there any way to destroyed Nephilim?" Ryoji asked.

Serena shook her head. "Sorry… the only person beside Ver knows about Nephilim is Mother." Serena said.

"Speaking of Ver, how the hell is he able to deflect our attacks and keep up with us? I mean he doesn't look physical fits for fighting." Chris growl with a frowned. Especially getting her asses handle by the mad scientist blow her pride.

"It thanks to Duke's armor because Ryouma Sengoku developed the suit for himself." Lapis said. "If Ver is any similar to Ryouma, he must have previous records of the girls' battle data against the Noises and tuning up his armor to withstand them." He explains.

"Ver got himself a dangerous weapon now." Genjuro said.

"If it wasn't for the virus, then we would easily take care of him." Tsubasa said.

"I should have uses my Victory Arms against him from the starts." Kanade said.

"There is also Tyrant… I can't believe someone actually retain their sanity from using its power." Serena said.

"Same here… but I can't help wonder who is Tyrant…" Lapis said.

"Shit… I just realized something," Ryoji said as everyone looks at him. "They might have Sid to distract us by handing out Lockseeds to think it part of Beat Riders like back home." He said.

This made the Second Division members to become quiet before Genjuro come up with an idea.

"Then we will have to keep an eye out for him than allowing children playing with something they shouldn't have" Genjuro said.

Ryoji nodded. "And I need to give warn to watch out for a black hat man." Ryoji said with resolved.

* * *

(Unknown location)

Ver is currently sitting on his chair in a backup hiding spot after Kamuro and his allies try to invade their previous hideout.

 _It doesn't matter until Helheim finally reached to this world… Then the Golden Fruit will be in my grasp…_ Ver thought madly to himself.

Ver stares at his Lemon Energy Lockseed in his hand and grin. He still can't believe that this all started when he finds that mystery capsule many months ago.

( **Flashback** )

 _Scientists were hired by the government were on a search for what left remains of Fine's mansion since she possessed artifices from ancient times._

 _However one scientist, Ver, looking around the forest belongs to his former benefactor until his metal detector picks up something._

" _What the?" Ver looks confused at the device in his hand. The scientist decide to follows the device and goes further into the forest until he came across a half-buried metallic object._

 _Suddenly his instinct tells him to go toward the object and try to dig it up immediately. Soon Ver find out the object is none other than a capsule with a complex lock._

 _It take Ver sometime to figure out the lock before finally creak open the capsule and seeing what secret it held inside._

 _But he wasn't expected to see a holographic of a man with ponytail with white streaks in the bang in front of him._

" _Who are you?" Ver asked._

" _Hmm… I can't believe someone actually finds the capsule I send to space." Space? This got Ver very confused to the virtual man in front of him._

" _My name is Ryoma Sengoku. What you're going to heard will shocked you for your life and my research." The virtual man said._

( **Present** )

From that day forward, Ver changes his goal of being a hero to a heroic god after learning from Ryoma about the Helheim forest, Inves, Riders, and the Golden Fruit itself.

 _To think that Kamuro is actually an Overlord in disguise as a human… But I will soon gain the power match an Overlord then onward to the Man of Beginning_ , Ver thought with an evil smirk.

Ver soon focused his attention back to the monitor which focused on the Nephilim that try to get out of the cage until Sigurd slash the beast and Tyrant bind the beast with vines. Though he is slight disappointed that Baron been able to push the Relic beast down, it doesn't mean that he can't improve the beast.

* * *

In another area of the unknown base, the other Dark Riders were looking at the Nephilim after it forced back into its cage.

"Quite a feisty creature…" Bujin Gaim mused as he stares at it.

"Because of them, we were forced to ditch our old hideout…" Sid said with a scowl. "Especially a certain someone holding us down." He looks at the spot where the supposed green Overlord to be.

"But she did play her part to buy us time to retrieves the Nephilim for the plan." The black hooded man said, leaning against the wall.

"But will it be enough to crush an Overlord Inves?" Sid asked.

"If that is the case… then why don't we given it this?" The hooded man said, taking out a Helheim fruit.

"But will we be able to control it?" Bujin Gaim asked.

"What do you make of this, Professor Ver?" Ver stand by the door with a sinister grin.

"It will be an interesting experiment… Nephilim, a devil eating fruit from the forbidden forest. What will it become I am curious?" Ver stated.

The hooded man then looks at Sid, "Speak of which… Sid, I need you for a specific job." He said. "To cause disrupting in the city."

"If you say so…Maja," Sid said.

"I can't wait to see how this will turn out…" Bujin Gaim said with grim tone.

* * *

(With Lapis)

Lapis is currently preparing dinner for himself and Serena. Usually, Chris would come over to eat at his place but she wants to be alone for some reason.

"Serena, dinner is ready." Lapis said before he noticed Serena seem to be quiet while stare down at her Symphogear Lockseed in her palm.

"Serena, are you alright?" Lapis asked, walking toward his niece and sat down next to her.

"I-I am fine, Uncle." Serena answered.

After spending time with Serena for a few days, he could tell something troubling the young Demi-Overlord. "You can tell me what troubling you." Lapis said to assured.

"I still can't believe that the Nephilim is back… I should have destroyed it back then," Serena said quiet.

"It's not your fault, Serena." Lapis said, placing his hand on her shoulder to console her. "You didn't know this could happened." He added.

" _Lapis is right, Serena. You can't blamed yourself for what happened._ " A female voice said.

Appearing in front of them was a ghost like form of young woman with blonde hair in white dress.

"Mai…/ Kaa-san!" Lapis and Serena said in surprised.

"How are you even here?" Lapis asked.

" _The spell on this world's moon is quite difficult to get through. But I am talking to you in spirit._ " Mai explains.

"That make sense." Lapis said.

Mai then turns toward her attention to Lapis. " _It also nice to see you again, Lapis. Even though our last meet is in the dream world you created._ " She said.

"Sorry about the dream world… I didn't meant it." Lapis said.

" _It's alright. But I can also see why you resembled a lot like Kouta now._ " Mai said.

"How is Tou-san doing?" Serena asked, curious about why her father couldn't be here.

" _He is busy looking a way to break through the spell on the moon while I keep an update on the event occurring here. By the way, Serena-chan…_ " Mai said with a cheeky grin. " _I never thought you have a crush Lapis._ " She added.

Serena coughed when Mai mention this and flustered. "Ka-Kaa-san, it not like that." she countered.

" _But you mention that you want to marry him yourself._ " Mai countered. " _You have nothing to ashamed about having him as your first crush._ " Mai said with a teasing grin. This made both of them blushed.

Lapis regains his composition and looks at Mai. "So Mai… how long did you and Kouta know I've been alive?" he asked.

" _Even since when we learned about Helheim try to reach this world, especially learning Kougane survived the third time._ " Mai answered.

"You mean Kougane tried to revival himself once?" Lapis asked shocked. Mai nodded.

" _Though Kouta want to take care of him, but you have more right to deal with Kougane after what he did to your world even when we could hope you win._ " She answered.

"I see…" Lapis said before he remembered something. "Mai, do you have something to do with Miku-chan's strange transformation as the Priestess of Fate?" he asked.

" _I was the one who possessed her in order to help your friend Kanade when you choose her to become the next Baron after Kaito._ " Mai answered.

"Will it have any side effects on her?" Lapis questioned with concern.

" _I will assure you that she still remain human._ " Mai said with a calm tone. This made Lapis sighed in relief.

" _Lapis, I count on you looking after Serena and make sure she is safe._ " Mai said.

"Don't worry, Mai. I will make sure nothing bad happens to Serena." Lapis said.

"I will be alright, Kaa-san. Be sure to tell Yuya I will keep my promise of bring Uncle to our world." Serena said.

With that, the Woman of Beginning soon faded away into nothing.

"Hey Uncle, do you think Nee-san and others know about the truth of Helheim?" Serena asked curious.

This cause Lapis to ponder for a moment. "To be honest… I don't know really, but I think Redyue told them some half-truths about the forest and me." Lapis said.

This made Serena's face hardened. "I see… Then we better do something about that or someone ends up turning into an Inves." She said.

Suddenly Serena looks at Lapis. "Uncle, I recall you have the ability to manipulated dreams, right?"

Lapis nodded.

"Is it possible to send someone into another person's dream?" Serena asked.

"Well… I actually never try, but you want to have a proper talk with Maria, right?" Serena nodded with affirm.

"This is gone for too long." Serena said.

"Alright… I will try. Though I can't be sure how long you would be in there. But for it to work you need to focus your thought on Maria." Lapis said before placing his hand on Serena's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Serena closed her eyes as she focused her thoughts on her older sister while Lapis focused on his power to send Serena's conscious to where Maria possibility located.

* * *

Serena opens her eyes slowly and finds her in a ruin of familiar place. It the lab where Nephilim was once held before breaking loss as it giving a nostalgic feeling to Serena.

"This place…" Serena muttered before she hears sobbing sound nearby and walking down the hallway.

Soon she stop when she saw her older sister in the middle of the ruin as she crying by herself.

"Nee-san." Serena said, coming toward her older sister.

Maria stop crying before seeing Serena in front of her with surprised expression. "S-Serena… how are you even here? Is that really you?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me. Though I can't stay here in your dream for too long, Nee-san." Serena said, wiped the tear from Maria's face.

With that alone, Maria soon bursts with questions been on her mind. "Serena, why didn't you told me you were alive? Why didn't you come back? Why did you leave me? Why?!" Maria questioned her as Serena's expression remain calm.

"It's not that easy to answer since I haven't been on this world for a long time." Serena explains as this got Maria to become quiet.

"What do you mean…?" Maria asked. "How do I know if it really you?" she added.

This causes Serena to scowl. "Oh really, Nee-san? Then tell me who is the one wet their bed and not tell Mother about it." She said. This causes Maria to become quiet.

"I-I-I…" Maria stammered. "So it really you…"

"Hold on a second…" Serena said before swing her hand in the air.

Soon the scenery around them began to change into the Helheim forest as this made Maria startled. "Where are we?" She asked in shocked.

"The Helheim Forest." Serena said as this made the pinkette looks quite shocked at her sister. "The forest home belongs to the Inves."

"H-How are you doing this?" Maria asked shocked.

"Follow me. There is something I need to show you." Serena said before turn and going down a path.

"Wait, Serena!" Maria said as she follows her sister from behind.

It wasn't long until Maria caught up with her sister before her eyes wide in shocked at the scenery of ruin in front of her.

"What in the world…" Maria muttered in disbelief. "What is this place?"

"This world is once fill with life similar to human until Helheim reach this world. The people used the power of the Forest for their personal greed and lead to their world's destruction. Ver and the Dark Riders wished to use the power of Helheim after the moon is destroyed." Serena explains.

"No way…" Maria mutter before falling to her knees.

"Now Nee-san, I want to know why you, Shirabe, and Kirika work with someone like Ver." Serena said with an angry tone.

"What choice do I have? Mother got sick after we flee when the Nephilim was sealed again." Maria said.

 _So that is what going on…_ Serena thought to herself. "But why does it have to involving hurt people, Nee-san? There could been another way." Serena said with disproving stares at her.

Maria looks down when she knows Serena is still angry at her. "I am sorry…" she apologized.

"Also why did you lied about being the next Fine?" Serena asked as this made her older sister look shocked.

"H-How-"

"I don't think sense Fine's aura when I came here." Serena said.

Maria sighed. "It was the only way to get Ver to help Mother." She answered.

Serena sighed before continued with the explanation about Helheim. "Once Helheim cover an entire world, a special kind of fruit… the Golden fruit." Serena said with grimly.

"The Golden fruit?" Maria asked.

"Whoever ate the fruit, will be granted the power of a god, and changes the world in their own image." Serena said.

"The power of a God…" Maria's eyes wide. "To change the world as they see fit… That is something Ver after." She said.

"The only one to this day survived the tragedy event is Uncle who sealed himself away." Serena said. This made Maria looks confused immediately.

"Wait, did you says Uncle…?" Maria asked.

Serena nodded. "Of course, Nee-san. Or he is commonly known as Kamuro." She said with a big smile.

Maria blink for a few moment before reacted. "W-W-WHAT!? H-H-He is your uncle!?" She sputtered. Wait, does that mean he is also her uncle as well!? Oh my god, how much trouble she-

This ends up making Serena laughing very hard. "Your reaction is so priceless, Nee-san!" she laughed. "He is only my adoptive Uncle."

"Wait, what?" Maria gawked. "Yo-Your adoptive uncle!?"

"You may not believe it, but when I thought that I was about to die… I was saved by God. His name is Kouta Kazuraba. And he is the new holder of Golden Fruit." Serena said.

"He rescued you from death?" Maria asked. Serena nodded.

"I am not sure how it possible either since my Swan Song ends up teleport me to his world that he and his wife Mai, the Woman of Beginning. They find me and saved my life by changing me into a Demi-Overlord as well adopted me into their family." Serena said, surprising Maria.

"Are you happy with them?" Maria asked.

Serena nodded. "I am… and I'm forever in their debt." She said. But it doesn't mean she would forget about her older sister.

"So you're now Serena Kazuraba, huh." Maria said with hint of sadness. She can't help feeling a little envious of her sister getting a better life after using the Swan Song.

"You can call me either one," Serena said.

"I see…" Maria said, seem to be relief about that. "So what can you do now as Demi-Overlord?" she asked.

"Well I am stronger than normal human… cool powers, but I can still sing." Serena answered. The last part made Maria looks surprised before they noticed their surrounding start to flicking.

"It looks like it almost time for me to go. Don't tell anyone about this." Serena said. "But I promised you that Uncle and I will find a way to help Mother, Nee-san." She added as she about to leave.

"Wait, Serena!" Maria soon pulling Serena into a hug.

"Nee-san?" Serena looks surprised at her older sister's action.

"I am just happy that you are alive all this time…" Maria said. This made Serena have a small smile on her face before she vanished.

* * *

(Back at Lapis's apartment)

Lapis have a calm expression after Serena explains to him about what she learns from conversation with her older sister.

"So that is what going on…" Lapis said, crossing his arms.

"We need to find a way to help Mother's illness, but without relied on Ver." Serena said.

Lapis nodded. "Indeed. I think that I have an idea how we can do that, but for now we should start eating dinner than let it get cool." He said.

"You're right…" Serena said. "I just hope nothing bad happens to Nee-san and others." She added.

"Even if the chance is slight small, we will keep trying to save them." Lapis said.

Serena nodded.

* * *

Hibiki is retelling Miku about what happened on the mission and reverts about the past mess treatment toward her family.

"I see…" Miku said, "How do you feel now, Hibiki?" she asked.

Hibiki sighed as she places her hand over her chest, "I felt relief that they didn't hate me… and getting it off of my chest." she said as this made Miku smile.

"It a good thing too since I worried you never let it good." Miku said.

Suddenly Hibiki let out a yawn, "Yeah… let's get some rest, Miku-chan. We have busy day tomorrow." She said before sleeping.

Miku looks at a sleeping Hibiki before have a sad look on her face.

 _I wish that I didn't have to hold either you or Lapis-kun back…_ Miku thought.

* * *

(Next day)

Lapis and Kanade have a sparring up in the park earlier in the morning. This is their usual route in the morning.

"So I was right… that what Maria and her little girls are doing?" Kanade asked after blocking another strike from Lapis.

"Indeed. Serena is currently making an antidote to save her." Lapis answered before dodging another attack.

"That is a good news…" Kanade said with a smirk.

 _I guess a lot have changed since I meet Lapis…_ Kanade thought as they continued sparring. She still remembers their meeting was an accident. She even fears what could have happened if they never meet, since they won't able to stop Fine's plan to destroy the moon or Kougane uses the Durandal. The former Symphogear user respect him as a warrior because of his skills, and as a person because even after faced various dangers, he still managed to be kind person.

 _Though Kanade tend to goof off, she is still a responsible person…_ Lapis thought while their kendo sword clashes again.

 _But this time I will knocked his sword out…!_ Kanade thought as she decide to end this with something Tsubasa taught her.

"Here I go, Lapis! RAAWWWRR!" Kanade roared as she charged at Lapis. Her plan was successful for a few seconds, but Lapis managed to defend himself with his kendo sword, this causes Kanade to losing her balance and fall on top of Lapis. Lapis falls onto the ground due to how much power Kanade puts in her attack and led to an awkward scene.

"Oww…" Lapis groan as he regains his focus before his face heated up. Kanade was lying on top of him right now.

Kanade have a similar reaction as she noticed how close her face was toward Lapis. This is the first time has happened to them in training.

The two of them immediately blush at that. Lapis blush because Kanade is too close to him while Kanade blush at being this close to him when this is the first time that she is in the kind of situation with a man.

Both of them are stares at other for a moment until Lapis spoke up quiet.

"Kanade…? Can't you get off of me?" Lapis requested, trying to be polite.

"Umm… sure." Kanade answered after regain her composition and getting off from Lapis's body right now.

But both of their faces are still redness from blushing and looks away from each other.

"Hey Kanade…" Lapis started.

"Y-Yeah…?" Kanade asked.

"Let's never discussion this incident with others." Lapis suggested.

Kanade nodded. "This incident must never been known beside us." She said after managed to calm the blush from her face.

* * *

Serena is currently working on the antidote by herself before her cellphone starts ranging now. She got it out and answered it.

"Hello?" Serena asked before her eyes wide in surprised.

"…."

"So you're finally here in this world, huh." Serena said. "Though I told tou-san I can handle this myself."

"…."

"It seem there number is quite a lot especially they didn't bring Ryouma back from the grave and have another mad scientist becoming Duke instead." Serena said.

"…."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Ryoji is currently have a meeting with members of his Beat Rider team about warning others about Sid.

"Is he really this bad?" A member of Neo Wild Raid asked.

"That is why I want you guys to give a head on alert to other Beat Rider teams to make sure they didn't give into tempting by his offer." Ryoji said.

They nodded before they start going separated directions as they meeting up with friends on the street while Ryoji sighed.

He soon hear his phone range immediately and recognized Shinji's numbers.

"Hello? Shinji, what is wrong?" The black hair Beat Rider asked before his eyes wide.

"Inves attacking bank trucks?!" Ryoji asked in surprised. This sound really familiar.

" _I got words and able to head there myself. There is only one person who could be responsible for this…_ " Shinji said on the cellphone.

"Sid… I see. I will be there anyway, that bastard's ass is mine to crush!" Ryoji said before end the call and getting out his Black Rose Attacker.

He soon spotted two Inves with cases ran through the street and following them from behind to a factory building.

Ryoji got off of his Rose Attacker and spotted Shinji on his Sakura Hurricane before both men nodded to each other.

The two Riders head into the building as they saw two thugs looking at the money from the steel made cases.

"That is far enough." Shinji said with his gun ready.

"Drop the money and turn yourself in." Ryoji said.

"Who do you think you are? Heroes?" The first thug asked.

"We're more than that… We're Kamen Riders." Ryoji said with a smirk.

This cause the two thugs went paled immediately before they looks at each other nervously.

"Now drops those Locks before telling us where a certain black hat man…is" Shinji questioned.

But they got out their jailed break Lockseeds instead.

"Get them, monsters!" The thug shout.

Suddenly two Elementary Inves appears before Shinji and Ryoji as they try to attack them while the two Riders try to avoid being hit by them. Shinji got out his gun and shots at the Elementary Inves's vital spots before response with a roundhouse kick to cause the Inves to send backward.

Shinji then looks back at Ryoji who is punching the Inves hard in the face before following up with a kick.

"I will take care of these two, go after them." Shinji said.

"Thanks!" Ryoji said before leaving Shinji to deal with the Inves.

Shinji got out his Sengoku Driver and places on his waist before getting out his Lockseed.

" **MATSUBOKKURI!** "

"Henshin!" Shinji said before locked his Lockseed into his Driver and push down his Cutting Blade.

" **SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!** "

The Matsubokkuri Arms land on his head before morphing him into his armor as Kurokage and he spins his Kagematsu.

"Time to work…" Kurokage said before start attacking the Inves.

Meanwhile Ryoji is chasing after the two thugs through the streets. The thugs to push trashcans toward Ryoji's way, but Ryoji jumps over them immediately and continued pursuing them.

But it wasn't until a familiar figure with black hat step in his way.

"Sid…" Ryoji growl.

"I can't have you disturbed my customers, Ryoji Hase." Sid said. This made Ryoji scowl immediately.

"Customers? You're just a rotten bastard selling people what they shouldn't get their hands on." Ryoji countered.

"Rotten? I remembered you once enjoy using Lockseeds to reach to the top…" Sid said.

"That is true before I learned about what you and Yggrdrassil try to do my friends while protecting your secret… I won't forgive you for that." Ryoji said, getting out his Genesis Driver waist.

"When I heard you got stronger… I want to see it myself." Sid said, getting out his Genesis Driver and places on his waist.

Both of them got out their respective Energy Lockseeds.

" **CHERRY ENERGY!** "

" **LIME ENERGY!** "

"Henshin!" Ryoji and Sid shout at the same.

" **LOCK ON!** "

" **SODA! CHERRY ENERGY ARMS!** "

The two steel cherries landed on Sid, donning him in his Genesis Wear as he became Sigurd. Inside the Cherry Energy Armor Part, his head was covered by the helmet as the headpiece attached. The centre of the fruits folded onto his chest and back to form his torso armor as the two cherry halves connected by the stem snapped together before landing on his left shoulder.

" **SODA! LIME ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT SOUR! FIGHT SOUR! FIGHT SOUR! S-S-S-SOUR!** "

The Lime Energy Armors land on Ryoji before transforming him into his armor as Kurokage-Shin. Both Genesis Riders summoned out their Sonic Arrows before they clashed with another's weapon.

"Now I get to fight you instead of the pathetic boar you were in the past…" Sigurd said darkly.

"Is that so?!" Kurokage-Shin growl, "How about I turns you into a fucking cherry pie instead!?"

The two Genesis Riders glare at another before they started attacking each other again.

* * *

(The streets)

Lapis and Serena are currently ran through the streets after noticing people were ran passing them.

"Monster!" Civilians shouts.

"Monster…?" The two Overlords spotted something massive destroying the city as their eyes wide in completely shocked.

They spotted the Nephilim except it much bigger with green Helheim vines throughout all of its body.

"The Nephilim…?!" Serena said in shocked.

"It can't be… did they feed Helheim fruit to it?" Lapis asked in completely shocked.

"Anyway, we need to stop it before anyone else get hurt, Uncle!" Serena said. Lapis nodded.

They got out their Sengoku Drivers before getting out their Lockseeds.

"Henshin!" They shout.

" **RINGO!** "

" **SILVER!** "

Soon two metallic fruits appears over their heads before they locked their Lockseeds into their Drivers and using their Cutting Blade.

" **COME ON! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRUIT!** "

" **SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!** "

They immediately transformed into Idunn and Kamuro as they charge forward at the behemoth size monster hybrid.

Kamuro's visor glow blue before he send a large energy like fist directly at the Nephilim and strike the beast in the chest.

Idunn jumps forward and slash the Nephilim in the face. "Do you remember me, Nephilim? I was the one who destroyed you…" Idunn said with hint of angry.

The Nephilim cried out in pain immediately before the white beast's wound soon suddenly heal immediately as this caught the two Riders in surprised immediately.

"What?" Idunn looks surprised.

Suddenly the Nephilim's jaw opened immediately as the white beast fired an energy blast at them.

* * *

Kurokage dodging another double attacks from the Inves before he pushed his Cutting Blade down twice.

" **MATSUBOKKURI AU LAIT!** "

Kurokage spins his immediately and slashes down the two Elementary Inves immediately. Suddenly he hears his phone rang immediately and picks it up.

"Commander, what is wrong?" Kurokage asked before his eyes wide behind his helmet. "What? I will be there immediately after I helped Hase."

* * *

Both Kurokage-Shin and Sigurd are still fighting against each other as their fired their respective energy arrows at other. But Kurokage-Shin is faster and blocks Sigurd's incoming attack with his Sonic Arrow then fired his own arrow at Sigurd as sparks fly off of Sigurd's armor.

"How can you keep up with me!?" Sigurd questioned.

"I'm just that good!" Kurokage-Shin retorted before he slashes Sigurd across the chest as sparks flew off his armor.

"Gah!" Sigurd shouted as sparks flew off his armor, staggering backwards before he regained balance. "I won't be beaten by the like of you, brat!" He yelled before pushing his Seaboll Compressor twice.

" **SODA! CHERRY ENERGY SPARKING!** "

Sigurd slashed widely with his Sonic Arrow, but Kurokage-Shin jumped over the red energy arc and pushed his Seaboll Compressor twice. "This 'brat' going to kicked your ass, cherry boy!"

" **SODA! LIME ENERGY SPARKING!** "

"Eat this!" Kurokage-Shin shout as he stuck one foot out and leapt through slices of limes and collided with Sigurd explosively. Sigurd screamed as he was sent flying by the attack. "I'm not fucking done with you yet!" Kurokage-Shin declared as he pushed his Seaboll Compressor once.

" **LIME ENERGY SQUASH!** "

Kurokage-Shin slashed his Sonic Arrow at Sigurd, firing an arc of green energy that struck a still recovering Sigurd.

"AARGGHHH!" Sigurd cried out in pain as his transformation cancelled and his Cherry Energy Lockseed flung from his Driver.

Kurokage-Shin saw the Energy Lockseed coming to his direction and caught it with his hand. "You just got schooled, Sid. The winner take the spoiled!" Here, he grinning.

Sid groan in pain as he struggled to stand up. "Y-You bastard…! Give me my Lockseed back!"

"Hase!" Kurokage shout as he joins Kurokage-Shin's side. "I take he is Sid."

Kurokage-Shin nodded. "Yeah, and looks at what I got." He said, showing the Cherry Energy Lockseed.

"But we need to hurry since the Nephilim is spotted attack in the city." This made the Lime Genesis theme Rider looks shocked.

"It can't be…" Kurokage-Shin muttered in shocked.

"I won't forget this!" The Lock Dealer vowed as he scrambled to his feet and fled. He know when it time to flee. He might have lost today, but it doesn't mean he will let this humiliate continued. Luckily, Ver provided him with the means of escape.

Unknown to Sid, there was already someone watching them from his Sakura Hurricane and soon left immediately.

* * *

(Back in the city)

Kamuro and Idunn skidding across the street after they were sent flying backward far from where the Nephilim was.

"That attack is strong…" Idunn said.

"If it becomes part Inves, then I could try to control it." Kamuro said, pointed his staff at the giant monster.

But the monster doesn't to be response to him as the Nephilim charges at them at the same time.

Both Idunn and Kamuro jumps out of harm way from the punch attack.

" **COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!** "

" **SOIYA! SILVER SQUASH!** "

Apple like holograms are sent flying at the Nephilim and cause explosions occur before creating explosions as the beast been knocked backward.

But the beast soon got up again after its wounds soon healed immediately. Before the Nephilim could attack them again, bunch of barrage missiles were sent and struck hard in the head. Kamuro and Idunn turns around to see others coming just in time.

"That thing is really massive then I remembered." Chris comment.

"When did that thing grow really big?" Hibiki questioned.

"It ate a Helheim fruit." Kamuro answered as it surprised both Symphogear users and Riders.

"You got to be kidding me!" Baron exclaimed.

"Can't you guys try to control it?" Kurokage-Shin asked.

"I try, but something won't let me control it." Kamuro replied frustrated.

"And it can regenerated as well." Idunn point to the Nephilim recovered from Chris's missiles.

"Damn then how would we destroyed it?" Tsubasa asked.

"No matter how many time it can regenerated… there have to be a limit." Kamuro said before getting out his Kachidoki Lockseed and unlocked it.

" **KACHIDOKI!** "

"Don't think we will let you have all the fun!" Baron said as she and Kurokage-Shin takes out their respective Lockseeds.

" **VICTORY!** "

" **AASHUIMU ENERGY!** "

" **LOCK ON!** "

" **SOIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI! EI! OH~!** "

" **SODA! AASHUIMU ENERGY ARMS!** "

" **COME ON! VICTORY ARMS! BURNING BLADE OF COURAGE!** "

Soon Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, and Baron transformed into their Kachidoki, Victory, and Aashuimu Energy Arms before getting out their respective weapons.

* * *

Watching the fight from above was none other than Duke, Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika.

"Hohoho… This is going to be interesting after the progress the Nephilim made." Duke said, taking data through his visor.

"Serena…" Maria whispered, watching her sister fighting against the not so same monster from the fateful day. ' _It like that day again when I couldn't save her…_ ' she thought.

"Now then…" Duke said before he hears footsteps nearby and turn around to see a lone figure in the shadow. "Who are you?"

"So you're the one who try to… achieve the same goal as Ryoma… I won't let that happened." The lone figure said before holding a Melon Lockseed.

" **MELON!** "

"That Lockseed… then you are…" Duke said with disbelief.

"Who are you?" Maria question with a shocked expression.

"Henshin!" The male voice shout as a metallic melon appears from a crack above his head.

The white bodysuit formed first and then the helmet formed within the confines of the metal melon. The gauntlets and greaves gleamed gold with black lines rising up his arms and legs. The melon splashed with green energy before opening, the front section coming together in green plating with gold accents. The sides folded together to form shoulder plating, but remained slightly separated to give the image of spikes. The back pieces landed on the back, finishing the armor.

His helmet was revealed to have large eyepieces with a silver mouthplate and a gold crescent moon on the forehead. The helmet attachment was designed like the skin of a melon with gold siding like a samurai helmet and a melon stem coming from the top. The attachment had caused the eyes to turn green, giving them a look not unlike a slice of melon. Flash of light appeared over his left arm, creating a large shield with a golden centre ending in a crescent moon with gold siding and a round disk on the top. The rest was covered in the same textured green as the Melon Arms.

" **SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!** "

This is Kamen Rider Zangetsu.

"Yo-You, are you their backup?" Duke question with disbelief.

Zangetsu says nothing, but he withdraw his Musou Saber and charged at Duke.

Shirabe and Kirika try to attack Zangetsu, but he disappear from their sights before they felt slashes across their bodies to cause them to fall to the ground.

"Shirabe! Kirika!" Maria exclaimed before her face turn into angry and try to attack Zangetsu with Gungnir.

But Zangetsu did a side step and smack her back with the Melon Defender before he turn his attention toward Duke.

"You won't get in my way… Zangetsu!" Duke roar as he charges at the white Rider.

Zangetsu glares at him before bring up his Musou Saber and the two Riders collided with each other…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: What do you think of the chapter? Sorry about this chapter taken so long to update, but I have my personal life which was busy.**

 **There might be a chance for a third season based on GX. Also for my thought about Symphogear GX, it was decent… and I like the songs, but one thing I can't stand is Hibiki's father…THAT BASTARD IS THE WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! Most of all, why does Hibiki want her father to reunited with her mother and grandmother when they don't even look pleased with the man who ditched them!? What is wrong with her?**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	6. Broken Spear!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. They belong to their respective creators. Welcome back to another chapter of Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G! Last time, a newcomer joins the fight and it none other than Zangetsu himself! The most badass than of the four Sengoku Riders!**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G

Ch6: Broken Spear!

"Henshin!"

" **SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!** "

The mystery figure transformed into Zangetsu before wielding his Musou Saber as he charged at the Genesis Rider and three Symphogear users. Shirabe and Kirika try to attack Zangetsu, but he disappear from their sights before they felt slashes across their bodies to cause them to fall to the ground.

"Shirabe! Kirika!" Maria exclaimed before her face turn into angry and try to attack Zangetsu with Gungnir.

But Zangetsu did a side step and smack her back with the Melon Defender before he turn his attention toward Duke.

"You won't get in my way… Zangetsu!" Duke roar as he charges at the white Rider.

Zangetsu glares at him before bring up his Musou Saber and the two Riders collided with each other as sparks collided with each other. Zangetsu then brought up his Musou Saber and slash Duke in the chest several times before using his Melon Defender to shielded himself from Duke's slashes.

"Bakana… The Genesis Driver have more output than an outdated Sengoku Driver!" Duke said angrily.

"Hohoho… I heard that line being used before from the same person who used _that_ Driver." Zangetsu remarked with sarcasm.

"Shut up!" Duke shout with angrily.

The two Riders then slashed again and this time they managed to hit each other before forcing them to move back from another.

* * *

( **Play Brilliant World by Kaori Oda** )

( **Instrumental** ) All the Relic Necklaces can be seen with the Lockseeds can before the screen changed immediately.

 **Kurayami no saki ni matataiteru aoi hoshi-tachi**

The sun rising up, Lapis and Hibiki soon make a run together to the hill. We soon seen Lapis and Hibiki. Kanade and Ryoji. Tsubasa and Chris.

 **Hikari no kiseki boku wa shinjiteru**

Soon the scene changed in 2nd Division headquarter as Genjuro and others working as they keeping eyes out for any Noises activities.

 **Haruka tooi hi no kanashimi ga kage o otoshikonda kono sekai de**

We see a scene of Lapis is working in Flower while talking with Miku, Hibiki, and Chris. Kanade and Tsubasa were training with each other like what they did in childhood.

 **Nani o shinjitara subete wa hitotsu ni kagayaku darou?**

Ryoji is helping the local Beat Riders practicing with their routine with a smile.

 **Wish on a Star!**

Serena is leaning against the wall while holding on the Ringo Lockseed before saw the Beat Riders performance and can't help to smile a little.

 **Kono sekaijuu no shinjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni**

Soon the scene changed as it shows Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, Baron, Knuckle, and Kurokage in dark room while showing off their skills with their weapons. Then we see the Symphogear girls doing the same as well.

 **Boku-tachi wa ima yume ni Mukau**

Duke standing on a hill with the Solomon Cane. Beneath him were shadow armor figures and Symphogear users as they ready to unleashed Helheim on the world. Lapis nodded to his friends as they're ready to transform as they out to save the world. Kamuro soon burst into blue flame before transforming into his Kachidoki Arms while holding onto his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun before firing the screen in front of him.

 **Hokoru beki mono wa kimi no naka no kokou no hikari**

All the Symphogear users were clashed against each other. Kamuro and his fellow Riders collided with Inves commanded by same shadow armor figures, but they soon blow away by new allies joining the fight.

 **Tsuyoku hakanai kimi o mamoritai**

The final scene shows Lapis and his friends looking out from a meadow as sakura blossoms passing them.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the battle against the Nephilim…

The Riders and Symphogear users are currently in a clashed with the Relic beast who recently got regeneration ability due to consuming a Helheim fruit before causing terror into the city.

Kamuro rolled out of the way before pulling out his Hinawadaidai DJ Gun before firing at the Nephilim in the face to knock it back.

Hibiki soon charge forward and deliver a kick at the Nephilim's chin before doing a few flips in the air to avoid being eaten by the Nephilim.

"How about this!?" Baron asked before insert her Melon Energy Lockseed into her Matchlock Caliber Rifle Mode.

" **MELON ENERGY CHARGE!** "

Green and red energy gather into the rifle before Baron pushed the trigger then firing as it result her flying backward while the shot hits on the Nephilim's chest and caused the beast to scream in pain.

" **LIQUID~! AASHUIMU ENERGY SQUASH!** "

" **COME ON! RINGO AU LAIT!** "

Kurokage-Shin swings his Aashuimu Katana as he stabbed the blade into the ground to create a dark energy wave toward the Nephilim.

Idunn focused energy into her Apple Reflector as the middle part glowing before firing a pure energy blast straight at the Nephilim.

Tsubasa jumps into the air before riding on her sword which enlarged straight for the Nephilim's head as their attacks caused a big explosion to occur.

"Is it down yet?" Hibiki asked.

But her question answered with a roar as Nephilim charge forward and try to grab Hibiki. But Kamuro got in the way, he block Nephilim's hand with his Musou Saber before punch it back and jump on the Nephilim's arm then start running toward the head.

Before others could assist Kamuro, three familiar faces show up immediately to interrupt them by blocking their way.

"Nee-san…" Idunn said.

But Maria says nothing as she, Kirika, and Shirabe stare at them.

"Maria, are you really going through with all of this?" Tsubasa questioned.

But Shirabe is the one who answered the question. "We won't let you guys get in our way." Shirabe said before sending her saw like blades at them.

This made Hibiki and others dodging them immediately.

"This time we won't let you guys get away…" Hibiki said before blocking an incoming attack from Kirika herself.

* * *

(Back with Zangetsu and Duke…)

" **SOIYA! MELON SQUASH!** "

Zangetsu soon jumps into the air as he spin around like a twister to block incoming arrows at him from Duke, this cause Duke to growl in frustration.

"You… I won't be upstage by someone like you!" Duke growl before taking out two Mango Lockseeds as he summoned four Berserker Inves now. "Get him!"

Before the Berserker Inves could approached the white Rider, they were stopped in their tracks when Knuckle smacked down the first Berserker Inves with his Kurumi Bomber.

"What!?" Duke exclaimed in shocked.

 _I am surprised he can do that much damaged toward a Berserker Inves…_ Zangetsu mentally noted, looking surprised at Knuckle.

"I thought that I would find you here, Ver." Knuckle said before preparing his Kurumi Bombers.

"I take you're the Knuckle of this world." Zangetsu said.

"Indeed. I hope that I would talk with you later after capturing this fool." Knuckle said, looking back at Duke and his Berserker Inves.

"We shall see." Zangetsu comment.

* * *

Kamuro soon slashed the Nephilim in the face, causing it to shriek in pain. He soon leap off the beast before he noticed something from another top of the building.

Duke is there, but who he is fighting made Kamuro looks completely surprised.

There is no way he would mistake the Melon Arms of white Rider almost anywhere. He once encounter an alternative Zangetsu from another world who wished to destroy the country created by his own father.

"Is that Zangetsu?" Kamuro wondered out loud, but he soon heard a bestial growl from the Nephilim as the hybrid devil looks angry at him.

Before Kamuro could move, the hybrid devil send a fast punch at him in the gut by surprised and send him heading for the lamp post as his armor reversal on itself own before he fall to the ground unconscious.

Hibiki suddenly stop move when she saw Lapis fall to the ground completely and her face shows horrified right now.

"No, Lapis-kun…!" Hibiki screamed before ran toward the unconscious form of her friend. This cause others' eyes suddenly widen in shock.

"It can't be…" Chris cursed.

"Lapis…" Tsubasa muttered in disbelief.

Hibiki hold herself tightly as tears rolling down her eyes as she felt frustration with herself.

" _No matter what happened, I will always protect you._ " Lapis's voice ringing in her head. He always been her source of conform after what happened.

 _This is my fault… if only I was strong, then this won't happened to him… He won't have to get himself hurt anymore….!_ Hibiki thought to herself as dark aura start leaking out of her armor before she let out a screamed into the air.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"W-What in the world?" Maria questioned.

* * *

(Back with Zangetsu, Duke, and Knuckle)

" **KURUMI AU LAIT!** "

Knuckle soon send both of his Kurumi Bombers flying at the Inves before Zangetsu throws his Melon Defender to finish them off.

"This is an unexpected calculation…" Duke said.

Suddenly the three Riders feel a dark energy wave in the air and felt something really went wrong.

"What in the world?" Duke questioned with disbelief expression.

Zangetsu try to get Duke, but Duke jumped away before firing energy arrows at them. This cause the two Riders to defend themselves from the attack before they noticed Duke vanished.

* * *

(Back at the scene…)

Hibiki continued screaming in pain as black aura is covering her entire form and turns her feral than before.

"Hibiki-chan…" Kurokage-Shin muttered with fearful tone.

Soon the berserker Hibiki let out a roar before charging at the Nephilim and pounced it with her fist to knock it down on the ground.

"What in the world?" Maria asked in disbelief.

But that wasn't end to berserker Hibiki's action yet, she soon literally rip off the Nephilim's left arm to further cause pain toward the Nephilim. The Nephilim, in retaliation, unleashed flame from itself mouth and directly at Hibiki.

"Look out!" Chris shout.

Hibiki let out a roar that repel the attack and then charged at the Nephilim. The Nephilim slammed its fist toward Hibiki and send her flying back to a building. But Hibiki managed get herself out of the building before charging at the Nephilim again and pounced the beast to the ground as she torn something out of the Nephilim's chest.

The Nephilim let out a last growl before perished to the ground. Everyone looks incredible shocked at what happened toward the Nephilim before Baron remembered something and turn toward Lapis.

"Lapis!" Baron shout before hurry to the unconscious Overlord right now. "Please hang on!"

"RAAAAWWW!" feral Hibiki roar as she charging at Shirabe.

"Shirabe!" Kirika shout as she try to protect her teammate from the feral Hibiki. The scepter user try to slash Hibiki, but Hibiki dodge her attack and kicked her to the wall.

"Kirika!" Maria shout before trying to attack Hibiki with her Gungnir. But Kurokage-Shin got in her way as he blocked her attack with his sword as sparks flying in the air.

"Get out of my way!" Maria demand.

"Like hell, that is my friend!" Kurokage-Shin protested angrily.

Hibiki try to attack Shirabe, but Shirabe leap into the air in order to avoid the attack. Chris and Tsubasa hurry to their friend.

"Hibiki, snapped out of it." Tsubasa said, looking really for her friend.

"Hey wake up, stupid head!" Chris shout.

Hibiki didn't response as she try to attack them, but both Tsubasa and Chris goes on defensive to protect themselves from Hibiki's attacks. But Hibiki managed to break through their defensive as the two girls got send flying backward.

"Damn... what do we do?" Chris asked.

"We don't want to hurt you, Hibiki! Please snapped out of it!" Tsubasa pleaded. "Please opened your eyes!"

Before Hibiki could attack them again, they all hear a song from Idunn herself.

"Serena?" Maria looks completely surprised.

This song is quite different from the first song the Demi-Overlord sang as it have a sooth effect on feral Hibiki before she stop moving. Soon the darkness from her vanished and she collapsed on the ground immediately.

Soon Idunn stop singing now after seeing Hibiki finally back to normal now.

"How did you do that?" Chris asked.

"It something I picked up from my trip." Idunn answered before looking at Maria.

"Nee-san, do you still want to continue this fight?" she questioned to her older sister. "If this is about what happened to mother, we will do what we can to helped you three and her." She said, surprising both Chris and Tsubasa.

"Is that what it about?" Chris asked.

"Why are you going this far to help us?" Shirabe said, looking surprised and wariness. How does Serena even know that their mother is sick?

"I am serious," Idunn said. "I know a lot more about healing and medicine than that ripe off lemon scientist could even do. You guys will get off the hook for the concert and won't need to fight anymore."

The three rouge Symphogear users were at a loss, thinking of what they should do, but just when Idunn was about to get an answer-

" **LEMON ENERGY!** "

Idunn's eyes widened hearing that sound. Idunn quickly pushed Chris away as multiple energy arrows rained on where they stood earlier. Idunn quickly turned to see Duke standing there with his Sonic Arrow leveled and Lemon Energy Lockseed locked into it.

"Ver!" Idunn growled out.

"Sorry, Serena-san. But Maria and her friends are important to my group." Duke said. "I already have the necessary data and this…" Duke said, holding the glowing stone.

"That is the Nephilim's Heart Stone." Maria said. "So the Nephilim still alive…"

"You mean that fucking monster alive as long as that stone existed?" Chris asked.

Then Duke chuckled. "Of course. Now come along, Fine. Don't you won't to help your mother?" he questioned.

"Nee-san! You don't have to go!" Idunn called out.

"Sorry, Serena," Maria finally answered with a downcast expression. She then looked at Idunn with a sad smile on her face. "Shirabe… Kirika… Let's go." She said.

Shirabe and Kirika have solemn look on their faces before they followed Maria.

"Teme…" Kurokage-Shin growl angrily.

"If you followed us, you will have to face them." Duke said, snapped his fingers to a Crack appeared behind him revealing dozen of Kurokage Troopers.

Soon the three rouge Symphogear users went into the Crack with Duke following them. Kurokage-Shin and Tsubasa practically see the smug expression on the Mad Lemon Scientist's face.

"Until we meet again," Duke laughed with the Troopers entered the Crack before it closed.

"Damn you…" Idunn said, clenched her fist.

"It looks like we came just a little too late." Everyone even Kanade who is carrying Lapis noticed Knuckle but who he is with surprised Kurokage-Shin.

"You… What are you doing here?" he asked.

* * *

 _Unknown to them, two figures are watching the battle from above the rooftop._

" _So those are the Symphogear armors…" The male voice said belonged to a young man dressed in red-on-black long coat with dark grey vest top and black pants._

" _Zubaan! Zubaan!" His companion said, but appearance can't be describe but he looks somewhat machine like._

 _Surprising, this young man can understand what his companion saying. "Indeed, Zubaan. But that Baron is too soft to be even consider a Baron and I can't believe that boy is here." The young man said._

" _Zubaan?" Zubaan asked._

 _The young man soon turns away and start walking as his companion followed him._

" _But this isn't the right time to fight. I will see if she is fitting to be call a Baron." He said before bring out something from his pocket. In his hand is a Lemon Energy Lockseed looks identical to Duke's Energy Lockseed._

* * *

Lapis let out a slight groan as he finds himself in the medical bed. He soon got himself up slowly but still feel quite painful at the same time since his body felt aching everywhere.

"What happened?" Lapis asked, still felt tired.

Suddenly the door opened and it none other than Serena herself.

"Uncle, are you alright?" Serena asked, come closer to him.

"Serena, what happened?" Lapis asked.

"You take quite a beaten from the Nephilim and knocked out, don't you remember?" Serena asked.

This made Lapis's eyes wide in shock as he remembered what happened and recalled hearing Hibiki crying out to him. "What happened after I was knocked out?" he asked. Most of all, what happened to Hibiki?

Serena sighed before revealing what happened so after he passed out and Lapis looks completely disbelief especially at what happened to his friend Hibiki.

"I-Is she alright?" Lapis asked with worried expression.

Serena nodded. "She is fine though they're trying to figure out what going on with her body." She said.

"I see…" Lapis said before noticed Serena looks a little down. "If only I have still awake, we could have save your sister and others." He said.

"It's not your fault, Uncle. It's that bastard scientist's fault…" Serena said.

"But I am happy that you aren't hurt." Lapis said. This made Serena's face felt warm and let out a small smile.

"Thank you… And there is something else you need to know." Serena added.

This made Lapis look confused. "What is it?" Lapis asked before they heard footsteps.

"Are we interruption anything?" a familiar voice asked as this caused the two Overlords turn to see Genjuro and a familiar figure that Lapis recognized.

"Takatora Kureshima!?" Lapis exclaimed. "But how are you here!?" he questioned.

"Kazuraba was the one who send me here even though this is our first official meet, Lapis Shamubishe," Takatora said.

"If Kouta send you here, then-" Takatora sighed before taking out his Sengoku Driver to prove Lapis's theory.

"Yes, my power as Rider some time ago." Takatora said.

"But I spotted him fighting against Ver and came to help." Genjuro said.

Suddenly Lapis remember something. "Oh… I want you to know that I am really sorry about what happened." Lapis said. "If I was able to stay in the world, I could help more by stopping Mitsuzane and possibility convinced Rosyuo to stop."

"We can't focused on correct the past errors but focus on the present and future now." Takatora said.

"Though I don't get how you are alive since I remembered you got throw into the water." Lapis said, remembering what happened during the clashed between the two brothers.

"That is true… I was find by a local fisherman and stay unconscious after Kazuraba send Helheim to a new world." Takatora explain.

Lapis have to admit that Takatora have the impressive luck to survive from fall off a cliff and drowning in water.

"There is another thing I want to ask of you, Shamubishe… Or do you prefer Lapis?" Takatora questioned.

"Either way works for me." Lapis shrugged.

"You know the memories of everyone in Zawame city… Do you know what fate befall Touka Akatsuki?" Takatora asked, wanting to know the fate of previous Idunn who happened to be his childhood friend.

This cause Lapis to become quiet since he never expect him to ask him that question. "I am sorry… Takatora." Lapis said, looking down. "But Touka Akatsuki… she was killed by Ryouma himself and take her Ringo Lockseed along. Both Touka and Ryouma are from the same place your father started."

Takatora sighed. "I see… So Ryoma was the one who done the deed even though I should have known." He said.

Suddenly Kanade, Ryoji, and Tsubasa came into the room.

"I see that you're awake, Lapis." Kanade said.

"How are you guys doing?" Lapis asked.

"We fine… though I can't wait to get back at that mad scientist." Ryoji said.

"So where is Chris?" Lapis asked, noticed the short girl isn't here.

"She needs to get a checkup since Hibiki accident hit her arm too hard." Tsubasa said.

"Hope she is alright." Lapis said.

Ryoji looks back at Takatora. "Though I still want a payback for what happened to my previous Driver, but I will hold for later." Ryoji said. He isn't afraid of fighting against the infamous white Rider like he was in the past, he is much stronger.

"I see… You are quite different man than the one in the past. I hope there is a time for me to see it in person." Takatora said.

"Though I originally mistaken you for Lelouch." Kanade chuckled.

This made Serena blinks. "Who is Lelouch?" she asked, confused.

"He is a user of Zangetsu from another world where the Serpent have eyes on, he shared a lot of similar with Takatora when it comes to younger siblings but he leads a rebel group known as Black Knights." Lapis explain.

"I see…" Takatora said. "I would like to meet him someday."

"How did you guys meet?" Serena asked.

"It a long story, but I will tell you another time." Lapis said.

"Though how is it possible for you to regain your Driver since Lapis say it was destroyed?" Tsubasa questioned.

"That I would like to know too." Kanade said.

"It was a year after Kazuraba moved Helheim away from Earth, but it wasn't until another invasion from the world belongs to the Megahex, assimilate race turned their world into machine to prevent Helheim from invading it." Takatora said.

(One story later)

After Takatora finished the story, Lapis find it still hard to believe that even Kouta have problem against something that big. And the fact Megahex even bring back Ryoma Sengoku as a cyborg.

"So Kouta-baka and Drive defeated the alien planet by flying into space in a car." Ryoji said.

"That sound like something from a sci-fi movie." Kanade remarked.

"I know, but that is what happened." Takatora said.

"Speaking of which, who is Kamen Rider Drive anyway?" Kanade asked.

"Kazuraba never actually told us about his identity." Takatora said before looking at Serena. "I supposed you know him, right?" he asked.

Serena sighed. "Unfortunately, tou-san is that forgetful. His name is Shinnosuke Tomari, a police officer." Serena said.

"Never though there will be a Rider work on the side of the Law." Genjuro ponder.

"Same here," Kanade agreed.

"So you and your brother are the only Riders with Sengoku Drivers?" Lapis asked.

"Not really, even though all of the Kurokage Troopers' Drivers being disposed. There are some remnant of Yggrdrassil with blueprints and formed the Black Bodhi to start their own Scalar projects." Takatora explained with grim expression.

"Damn bastards..." Ryoji cursed.

"Do you know any member of that group?" Lapis asked.

"There is one. Shura, a former member of Team Baron and Black Baron." Takatora answered.

"Shura is Black Baron?!" Ryoji exclaimed with angry face. He knows Shura from High school before he got himself kicked out.

"Fortunately, Zack defeated him. But Shura still refused to tell us whereabouts of Black Bodhi." Takatora said.

Lapis then looks at Genjuro, "Genjuro, what in the world is happening to Hibiki-chan?" he asked. Others shared a similar look of concern for their friend.

"Hibiki is losing control of her relic." Genjuro revealed.

"Wait what?" Kanade look completely shocked. "How could she losing control?" she asked.

"This is the first time I ever heard of it." Serena said.

Genjuro takes out a picture of what looks like Hibiki's X-Ray picture, Lapis and his friends couldn't believe what they're seeing.

"No…" Tsubasa muttered.

"It is causing a spread to her entire body. Hibiki must not continue the constant use of Gungnir." Genjuro explain. "If it continues, it will end up killing her or leaving her inhuman. Keep this a secret and don't tell Hibiki about it." He added.

"It can't be…" Kanade muttered in disbelief at what happening to her beloved protégé right now.

"That sound dangerous." Takatora said.

Tsubasa then looks at both Lapis and Serena, "Can't you guys help Hibiki?" she asked, knowing their power is beyond that of human and hope they could help Hibiki.

"There have to be something you guys can do?" Ryoji asked.

Lapis looks quiet as his friends waiting for his response. He want to save his friend who he consider important to him. The person who he vowed to protect after every hard ship she went through.

But the Relic fragment is too close to where Hibiki's heart located. "I don't know… This is beyond what I can even do. If I made a wrong move, I would ends up killing her for sure." He answered with shaking tone.

"Uncle is right… This is beyond our power, one false move, her life is over." Serena said. But there is also an option of turning Hibiki into a half Overlord, but Serena is against since she want Hibiki have the chance of living a normal life than her.

* * *

(Next day)

A day after Takatora join the group, he is much like Serena as he kept watching the 2nd Division as he followed Genjuro to understand his organization's structure and offered help when needed.

Lapis is currently in presence of Hibiki in the city today. Though people would feel odd of seeing a student out on a school day. But there are times when someone won't show up for school due to a situation that they're facing right now.

Like Hibiki right now.

This is only a one time situation.

She is currently wearing a blue hoodie, black pants, and white shoes. Hibiki still felt guilt about what happened when she went berserker and the fact she attacks her own friends in blind rage.

Even though Lapis couldn't cure his friend's life threaten problem, but he can't allow Hibiki continued being sad since it reminded him of what happens he was unaware of the situation.

"Lapis-kun, where are we going?" Hibiki asked, curious. But her friend didn't tell her about where they're going.

"It's a surprise." Lapis said with a smile as the two continued walking down the streets.

Soon music could be hear in the air, they soon spotted Ryoji's team Neo Raid Wild and other Beat Rider teams dancing together on the big stage.

This made Hibiki looks really surprised.

"Whoa…" she have a speechless expression. "Why are they dancing after what happened?"

"It's true they're sad by what happened, but Hase and other Beat Riders decide to put up a performing." Lapis answered, "Now looks at the people who are coming to see them." He pointed to their left.

Soon Hibiki saw more people came watching the Beat Riders dancing as their faces began to brighten up with happiness and joy.

"They're really happy…" Hibiki said before came to a realization and looks at Lapis, "Is this how Beat Riders made Zawame city great?" she asked.

The Overlord nodded. "Yes. There other ways than singing can inspire people to move up." Lapis answered with a smile.

Without thinking, Hibiki hurry toward the stage and start dancing with the female Beat Riders. She have a little trouble of keeping up with their movements before she finally get the move easily and she soon start smiling.

 _I never thought dancing is fun!_ Hibiki thought excited as she continued dancing with Beat Riders.

Lapis have a smile on his face as he seeing Hibiki having a really good time. Seeing her happy made him feel quite relief that his friend is happy.

After the performance, Lapis and Hibiki went to get some ice creams since Hibiki was hungry from dancing with the Beat Riders.

"Hey Lapis-kun… Thank you for spending time with me today." Hibiki said, holding her vanilla ice cream. "It was great." She said with a shy tone.

"I am happy that you are back to normal again." Lapis said with a smile before enjoying his chocolate ice cream.

 _I need to become stronger… Stronger than Rosyuo_ , Lapis thought with determination. He won't let any of his friends get hurt again.

* * *

 **AN: This is the end of the chapter, I am sorry that I haven't go on due to my busy time at school. I know you think that this chapter is quite short but I added some surprise twists involved.**

 **Here is a look at something I planning…**

 **Come soon…**

Ryoji can't help feeling pleased that the kids like Beat Riders.

"Maybe I can finally fit in this world…" Ryoji said.

 _A mystery incident occurs across the streets…_

Beat Riders were running away from an mystery black armor figure resembled Baron as they were taken by vines from out of nowhere.

"Soon all of the Beat Riders belonged to me…" the stranger said with a devious grin.

"What!? Beat Riders are kidnapped!?" Ryoji looks quite alarmed at the news.

 _A new enemy appeared…_

"A Black Baron!?" Ryoji exclaimed.

"So this is the founder of Beat Riders, how pathetic…" Black Baron said. "You're so weak."

"He isn't human at all!" Lapis said.

 _A fight to protect the dreams…_

"No matter what happened, we will rescued your friends and others." Ryoji assured to the young Beat Rider.

Kurokage-Shin, Kamuro, and Baron fight against Noise Overlord Black Baron.

"Being Beat Riders meant they can expressed their own feeling, I won't let some jerkass take that away from them!" Kurokage-Shin growl before his armor turns crimson.

 **Kamuro Gaiden: Kurokage-Shin! Coming soon… This summer!**

 **Yes, I am planning to make a Gaiden for Hase. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	7. Thoughts of White Devil!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. They belonged to their respective creators. Last time, we have the clash against the Nephilim and Takatora Kureshima aka Kamen Rider Zangetsu introduced to the group.**

 **Before we go into the story, I would like to tell people about what going on the poll for the new Sigurd in my Code Geass: Lelouch of Divine Providence so far. First place: Naomi Inoue; Second place: Jeremiah, Todoh, and OC in a three way tie.**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G

Ch7: Thoughts of White Devil!

Sid's eyes couldn't be any wider when Ver revealed an unexpected figure from his past returned. "So Kureshima is…"

"He is the only person who I think of being Zangetsu since Kamuro choose a new Baron in this world." Ver finished, working at the computer.

Sid thought he will have to deal with Ryoji Hase since they were from the previous world. However, it seem fate is quite a bitch to mess with new life.

"Oh boy…" Sid muttered. He know how stronger Kureshima is like since he was the first user of the Sengoku Driver and the user of the Genesis Driver as well.

"Aren't you going to rejoice that your old director is alive?" Ver asked with sarcastic tone.

This made Sid smirk. "I already severed my tie with Yggrdrassil and him long ago… Seeing him fall again is an additional bonus." He answered.

 _But I will get the Golden Fruit this time…_ Sid thought to himself.

As soon Sid turned and left the room, Ver turned toward the Nephilim heart and watched it have a faint glow.

"Soon… the Frontier will rise again. Then a new age of world will usher upon us." Ver whispered. He will finally get his hand on the Golden fruit to rein the new world.

* * *

( **Play Brilliant World by Kaori Oda** )

(Instrumental) All the Relic Necklaces can be seen with the Lockseeds can before the screen changed immediately.

 **Kurayami no saki ni matataiteru aoi hoshi-tachi**

The sun rising up, Lapis and Hibiki soon make a run together to the hill. We soon seen Lapis and Hibiki. Kanade and Ryoji. Tsubasa and Chris.

 **Hikari no kiseki boku wa shinjiteru**

Soon the scene changed in 2nd Division headquarter as Genjuro and others working as they keeping eyes out for any Noises activities.

 **Haruka tooi hi no kanashimi ga kage o otoshikonda kono sekai de**

We see a scene of Lapis is working in Flower while talking with Miku, Hibiki, and Chris. Kanade and Tsubasa were training with each other like what they did in childhood.

 **Nani o shinjitara subete wa hitotsu ni kagayaku darou?**

Ryoji is helping the local Beat Riders practicing with their routine with a smile.

 **Wish on a Star!**

Serena is leaning against the wall while holding on the Ringo Lockseed before saw the Beat Riders performance and can't help to smile a little.

 **Kono sekaijuu no shinjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni**

Soon the scene changed as it shows Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, Baron, Knuckle, and Kurokage in dark room while showing off their skills with their weapons. Then we see the Symphogear girls doing the same as well.

 **Boku-tachi wa ima yume ni Mukau**

Duke standing on a hill with the Solomon Cane. Beneath him were shadow armor figures and Symphogear users as they ready to unleashed Helheim on the world. Lapis nodded to his friends as they're ready to transform as they out to save the world. Kamuro soon burst into blue flame before transforming into his Kachidoki Arms while holding onto his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun before firing the screen in front of him.

 **Hokoru beki mono wa kimi no naka no kokou no hikari**

All the Symphogear users were clashed against each other. Kamuro and his fellow Riders collided with Inves commanded by same shadow armor figures, but they soon blow away by new allies joining the fight.

 **Tsuyoku hakanai kimi o mamoritai**

The final scene shows Lapis and his friends looking out from a meadow as sakura blossoms passing them.

* * *

Hibiki and others noticed Lapis came into the division hallway with a person that they never seen before.

"Lapis-kun, who is he?" Hibiki asked with curious.

"I know you guys never get the chance to meet him earlier… but this is Takatora Kureshima, Kamen Rider Zangetsu." Lapis answered.

" _That_ is Zangetsu!?" Hibiki and others who didn't meet Takatora, are completely surprised.

Lapis nodded before letting Takatora take over.

"At your service." Takatora answered before looking at Hibiki. "I take it that you are the one take on the Nephilim alone." He said.

"Yeah, I am…" Hibiki said, nervously.

"So this is the infamous white Rider, huh…?" Chris observed.

"It's nice to meet you, Kureshima-san." Miku greet politely.

"Takatora, these are my friends Hibiki Tachibana, Miku Kohinata, and Chris Yukine." Lapis introduced them to the white Rider.

"But how are you here?" Miku asked.

"Tou-san send him here to assist you guys." Serena explained.

"Your commander have explain to me about your organization using Symphogear to combat against the Noises." Takatora said. "I can understand why they have to use girls to activated Symphogear in order to help people."

"We didn't have any other options before Lapis came along." Shinji said.

Tsubasa nodded. "It was the only way to combat against the Noises." She added calm.

"I was the first they used to experiment on Symphogear since I want the power to exact my revenge on them. Tsubasa, on the other hand, she can used the Habakiri since she was attuned with the relic." Kanade said.

"Not only that but you used the same armor as Kaito Kumon, the previous Baron." Takatora said. "But why did you step away from that path he walk?" he asked curious.

"I find it not going anywhere for me in life. That is why I choose to protected my friends and people instead." Kanade answered with resolved.

Takatora could tell Kanade is really different from the previous Baron who he only meet clashed in the forest. "I see…" He said before looking at Lapis, "Lapis, how long have you been in this world?" he asked.

"I have been here for over three years. I was found unconscious by Boss Lady, she was an owner of the restaurant and taken care of me since I have no places to go." Lapis said with a smile. "It was because of her, I met two of my dearest friends."

"She sound like a mother…" Takatora said with a smile.

"Kureshima-san, what is your mother like?" Miku asked.

"She was a kind heart woman, but she die when giving birth to my younger brother Mitsuzane." Takatora answered sadly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring that up." Miku apologized, looking down.

"It's alright." Takatora said. "Amou-san, how did you meet Lapis anyway?" He asked.

"We came across each other by accident when Noises attack at our concert. We were completely surprised by how he was about to destroyed the Noises on his own." Kanade explained.

Lapis nodded. "Hibiki-chan and I was attending their concert before the Noises came out of nowhere. I stepped in to stop them from killing more people. It wasn't Kanade using her Swan Song that caught me off guard." He said.

Takatora hears about Swan Song from Genjuro as it consider the last resort. "How did you stop her from using it?" He asked.

"Well…" Lapis muttered as he thinks back.

( **Flashback** )

" _Take good care of your friend, Kamuro…"_

" _What are you doing?" Kamuro asked. He can't help but feeling something odd about her tone…_

 _Kanade grabbed her lance. She shed a tear and smiled as she pointed her deteriorating lance in the air. She started singing the song that would kill her and the rest of the Noise; the Swan Song. As she started, Tsubasa noticed the lyrics._

" _Kanade! No!" Tsubasa cried out._

 _Kamuro looks at Kanade. Time slowly moves around him._

' _How many times I've seen this before…? People sacrificing themselves for others… But they never get to see the days again…' Kamuro thought to himself._

" _I refused to accept it." Kamuro said._

 _Kamuro gets himself up from the ground and activating the Cutting Blade of his Sengoku Driver three times._

" _ **SOIYA! SILVER SPARKING!**_ _"_

 _Kamuro's visor starting to glow as the rider swings his Souginjou and his staff starting to glow. Kamuro jumps into the air before he slammed the pole of his staff weapon to the ground._

 _What is that light? Tsubasa thought to herself._

" _BEGONE!" Kamuro shouted._

 _Suddenly a powerful, bright light caused many Noises to be destroyed and the attack causes to blow Kanade away; interrupting the Swan Song and destroy the Noises._

" _How did he…?" Tsubasa looks shocked. Kamuro managed taken out all of the Noise._

( **Present** )

Takatora looks at Kanade. "I have to admit that move was kind of selfish of you." He said.

"Yeah… Back then, I thought that there was no other options." Kanade said.

"But what did you think if you didn't give Baron's power to her?" Takatora asked to Lapis.

"To be honest, I never thought what if I didn't do it." Lapis pondered about it. "It might be unavoidable since she can get power from Sagara himself and still get into troubles." He said.

This cause tick mark form on the redhead. "Hey!" Kanade exclaimed. "I don't get myself into troubles!"

"Then I supposed you don't remember the incident with Suika Arms on the street, young lady" Genjuro said calm, this caused Kanade to flustered.

"That was an accident, old man!" Kanade exclaimed.

"So Takatora-san, do you have any other friends beside Touka while growing up?" Tsubasa asked curious.

Takatora shakes his head. "No, I didn't have the pleasure of it since my father getting me ready to take over the Kureshima duties and never got the chance." He explains. "The only friend I have at that time is Touka."

"It sad that you two never work together." Miku said, remembering Lapis told them about both Takatora and Touka fight each other.

"I know… I just wished there was another way." Takatora said before looking at Serena, "I'm glad that you didn't make the same mistake as she did."

"I know, Takatora." Serena said.

"Takatora, there is something else you need to know." Lapis said. "When Touka was on the verge of death… she was thinking about you and the time that she and you shared." He said, getting the white Rider's attention.

"I see…" Takatora's calm expression didn't change at all. Maybe Touka is glad that she was free from being an experiment from his father's project.

"What happened after you encounter the Symphogear users again?" Takatora asked.

(One story later…)

Takatora listen to their accounts about what happened and didn't interrupted them until they're finished. "I see… So Kougane not only revival Ryoji Hase, but the previous Overlords try to attack Zawame city…" Takatora said.

"Their power were beyond what we expected if Lapis wasn't around." Genjuro said.

Takatora then looks at Chris. "So Fine was the one who rescued you from child traffic…" Takatora said.

"That is why I can't trust adults easily… especially your organization sacrificed children when adults won't sacrificed themselves. It wasn't until Fine shows a side that I never known about." Chris said.

( **Flashback** )

" _Fine! I want you to answer me now exactly what do you want with Hibiki Tachibana?! Do you want that girl because of her ability?! Do…do you want to replace me with her seeing that I can't compare to her? Are you of all people would treat me just as a mere object too?" Chris demands with a shaky voice._

" _Yukine, how dare you speak to me like that?" Fine said, slowly made step towards her, "Have you forgot who is it that saved you? That gave you hope when you in despair? Who was it that gave you the power that you have now in order to fulfill your idea of ending all the conflict?"_

 _Chris moves slowly back as Fine move toward her._

" _But… but is what we doing right now will really stop all conflict in the world? We just release the Noise and let the innocents get hurt, I agree to walk this path with you because you said by destroy those with power, all conflict will stop but we keep getting the powerless involve in this!" Chris said. She remembers how many people were already dead by getting involved with the Noise. "And now you want to capture this girl to get your hand on Durandal's power. Are you really want to stop all conflict or you just want to get power for yourself? Answer me Fine!" Chris demands with a mixture of disappointed and angry._

 _Fine give a cold stare before she sighed, "I was hoping that you would just obey me quietly and be a good girl, if that was the case you wouldn't have to suffer much. But then again, it not like you has been helpful much anyway. Your value had lost to me after so many failures. Well, it been fun, but I guess it time we end this shouldn't we, Yukine?"_

 _Fine take out the Solomone Cane and raise it toward Chris._

" _Fi-Fine… what are you doing?" Chris asked._

" _You have been very loyal to me, Yukine. I should repay you by taking care of you myself. I will let you witness both me and this armor Nehustan, the immortal that we both possess just like a never ending future." Fine said as her armor starts to glow and changing._

 _The Cane shot out green energy orbs and Noises emerged out from them as they made their ways to Chris. Chris is too shock at the relevant from the person she cared about to do anything before she notice it._

" _Oh, before you die as a farewell gift, let me tell you one simple truth." Fine said. "The world can never be ridden of conflicts the only way we can do that is to return this world to the state before human corrupt it with their presence. What I will do is erase all humanity and reshape it to make sure conflicts are gone for eternity as everyone will be under my rules."_

( **Present** )

"That is when Lapis step in and get you away from her and Kougane especially using Kachidoki Arms." Kanade said.

"I remembered seeing him having the same Arms that Kazuraba once used." Takatora said. "But how did you acquired yours?" he asked curious.

"Sagara was the one who given me after seeing my resolve to protect the world and I went after Chris despite the risks of being killed." Lapis said.

(Flashback)

 _Mars swing his sword and unleashed a large golden wave at Kamuro and Chris as an explosion could be seen here. Before the attack reaches them, Kamuro got out his Kachidoki Lockseed and clicked it._

" _ **KACHIDOKI!**_ _"_

 _No one would survive from the attack at this range but it wasn't until Mars hear a familiar sound._

" _ **SOIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA! SHUTSUIJIN! EIN! EIN! OH~!**_ _"_

 _An orange armor figure was seeing protecting Chris from the attack and rise up from the ground. This causes Mars to frozen as he becomes shock. Mars assumed Gaim somehow shown himself again, but he was wrong._

 _This wasn't Gaim, but Kamuro. Kamuro's armor becomes bulkier with the colors of red, orange, cyan, and black with his emblem in the center of his chest and skirt armor with black highlights. His armor parts are connecting by links of silver pipes. His helmet was now more ornate with black and gold decoration and a silver 'mustache' added to the faceplate. The head crest now gained more decoration with curved gold horn-like crests. The helmet attachment now had silver bolt studs with an orange stem on top. The visor turns from yellow to orange. Hanging on his back armor are two silver pipes with flags showing Kamuro's symbols on them. This is Kamuro Kachidoki Arms._

 _Kamuro turns to look at Mars in his new transformation. Both Fine and Chris were shocked by Kamuro's new transformation._

" _W-What is this?" Fine asked._

 _"W-Where did you get that Lockseed?!" Mars wonders._

 _"This is the proof of my resolve to protecting this world!" Kamuro declared with steel resolved._

 _Kamuro soon took the War flags from his back as he uses them for his weapons and starts to attack Mars. Mars got out his sword as he and Kamuro fighting each other in close range._

 _"Even with that power, you won't defeat me!" Mars said as he glared at Kamuro._

 _Kamuro's War flags suddenly glow with blue flames as he countered Mars's next attack and sent the golden rider flying backward._

 _Kamuro soon jump back and throws one of his flag poles at Fine to prevent her from getting anywhere close to Chris. But Fine got out the Cane and summoned as many Noises in the building as possible._

 _Mars got out his Inves gun and opens a portal with multiply of Inves._

" _There is no way we will allow you to escape." Fine said._

 _Kamuro took out a futuristic Tanegashima rifle with a disk-like was his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun, the Arms Weapon of Kachidoki Arms and his most powerful weapon in his arsenal._

 _He scratched the DJ Table, causing the gun to release the sound of war horns before he began to firing. Noise and Inves hit by the shotgun-like blasts were destroyed instantly on the spot. He continued to do this before he switched the DJ Pitch to High and scratched the DJ Table again. This time when he pulled the trigger, ammo flew in a spray of bullets like a machine gun and the enemies were all taken down as they were riddled with bullets._

(Present)

"But at that time I didn't have a Musou Saber in order to used Kachidoki's full power. So I have to resort with making my own blade to do it." Lapis said.

"Consider that you were about to make Sengoku Drivers, I won't be surprised that you're capable of such thing." Takatora said. "However, I doubt Kougane play as an ally for too long."

Kanade nodded. "But Kougane waited until the right time to betrayed Fine and her plan." Kanade said.

"In the end, Kougane backstabbed Fine in order to use her power and Durandal to try become a God." Lapis said.

( **Flashback** )

" _You will go no further until our ambition is fulfilled," Kougane said before taking out his Golden Lockseed._

" _ **GOLDEN!**_ _"_

"… _Henshin!"_

" _ **GOLDEN ARMS! OGON NO KIJISTU!**_ _"_

 _In a bright flash of light, Kougane transform into Mars and he takes out his Sword Bringer from his shield now._

 _This make Fine smirked in satisfaction at her allies making sure that they won't interfere with her plan. Everything is coming so close for her after years of planning now._

" _You can play with these gentlemen while I taking the Durandal." Fine said before heading to the locked door now._

 _But she wasn't expecting a pain strike her on the chest and looking down to see a blade straight into her chest._

" _What…?" Fine turns back to looks at Mars who was behind her with his weapon._

 _This actions cause shock to Lapis, Baron, Kurokage-Shin, Shinji, Knuckle, and Miku as their eyes wide in shock._

" _Did he just backstab his own ally?" Shinji asked in disbelief._

" _No, I will be taking Durandal…Fine." Mars said._

" _Kisama…" Fine grits her teethes in angry and rage. "Why are you doing this?" she demands._

" _Your usefulness to me has already expired since I regained my golden aura… ancient Priestess." Mars said mocking tone. "Too bad."_

" _Don't forget that I am immortal!" Fine said with fury._

 _Mars laughed at the woman. "I know, it doesn't mean that I haven't come prepared for it. But I am sure that I will use your power to more benefit uses to my plan." Soon Fine is trapped in a black sphere before Mars take out the Cherry Energy Lockseed. Fine trying to break out of her prison before it shrink with her along._

 _Mars take the black sphere and merged it with the Energy Lockseed. The Cherry Energy Lockseed soon complete altered the Energy Lockseed's appearance and composition. Instead of the cherry, there is the image of gold Nehustan armor on it. There is the symbol of S-E.L.S-01._

" _What just happened to her?" Miku asked._

" _He just turns her into an Energy Lockseed…" Lapis answered…still in disbelief at Mars being about to do something like that impossible._

" _You mean a Symphogear Lockseed." Baron corrected._

 _Mars turns around to looks at the stunned faces of Lapis and others before taking out a Genesis Core._

" _A Genesis Core!? That means…" Shinji said as everyone looked shock._

" _You will witness power beyond your imagination." Mars said before replacing his faceplate with the Genesis Core._

 _He then activated the Nehustan Energy Lockseed._

" _ **NEHUSTAN ENERGY!**_ _"_

 _Suddenly a black gate open above him as the Nehustan Armor appeared above him and Mars insert the Energy Lockseed into the Genesis Core. Soon Mars's Golden Lockseed reset itself back in its original state and Mars's Golden Arms returns to original form as it float below the Nehustan._

 _Mars then used his Cutting Blade._

" _ **MIX!**_ _"_

 _The two armors soon merged with another as a bright light glowing every as it blinded everyone for a moment. They soon looks at Mars's new form and gasp in completed shocked. Mars's new Arms was black and gold as he has crystal like chain mails hanging on his back with two red gems hang on his shoulders. Regal knight armor forms his chest armor. His helmet now had an attachment resembled the crown wear by Fine with a red visor and he was armed with a black Sonic Arrow and a sword with crystal like hilt._

 _This is Kamen Rider Mars' Chainmail Nehustan form._

" _ **GOLDEN ARMS! OGON NO KIJITSU! CHAINMAIL NEHUSTAN! HA-HA!**_ _"_

( **Present** )

"He nearly wiped the floor on all of us." Hibiki said, feeling the shiver from remembered that fight.

"What Kougane did, I can't believe he can do such thing to gain this much power…" Takatora said.

"We were evenly match in power, but Kougane always have Fine's ability to regenerated and it what made things more difficult with him." Lapis said.

"Luckily, we got additional power to even the odd." Kanade said, holding her Victory Lockseed.

"That bastard went down like nothing…" Ryoji said.

"And used the Durandal against him." Hibiki added.

( **Flashback** )

 _"He's too strong…" Baron groaned, getting angry. She refused to concede to a lunatic like him. "There has to be a way to defeat him…" Suddenly, she remembered the metallic banana from Sagara and took it out. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" She held the metallic banana tightly as she watched Kamuro fighting Mars once again. But Mars simply countered Kamuro again, with the Silver Rider doggedly hitting him in reply._

 _That bastard Mars almost corrupted her best friend, sacrificed people to gain power and ruined her chances of getting revenge on Fine. Lapis was right. Mars needed to be stopped here and now!_

 _Baron soon remembered the nightmare about her family's death, followed by people who were suffering under the monsters controlled by Kougane and Fine._

 _"No more…" Gritting her teeth, Baron clenched onto the banana tightly._

 _"I have to keep moving and keep triumphing…" Baron reminded herself of Lapis's words. But she reminded herself that she isn't just here for revenge in the past. She is going to protect everyone important to her. She will protect everyone!_

 _As if it answered her will, the metallic banana suddenly began to flash and morphed into a brand new Lockseed right before her eyes. It was colored completely yellow and resembled the Kachidoki Lockseed marked with the code K.L.S.-02._

 _Baron didn't question this turn of events – with Mars steadily gaining ground, this could have been the only way to change the tides again!_

 _"_ _ **VICTORY!**_ _"_

 _Another Crack opened above Baron, but this time the Armor Parts resembled a banana with black highlights._

 _Baron proceeded to lock the new Lockseed into her Driver before pushing the Cutting Blade. The core of her Victory Lockseed resembled an octagonal banana slice while the lid's backside image was a type of futuristic claymore._

 _"_ _ **COME ON!**_ _"_

 _The Victory Armor Part landed on Baron's head before disassembling into her new Arms._

 _"_ _ **VICTORY ARMS!**_ _"_

 _The top part of the Armor part flipped down onto Baron's back to reveal her helmet. Her helmet now resembled a roman gladiator helmet with curved yellow horns hanging on the back of her helmet._

 _The front part flipped down to become her skirt armor with black highlights and studs which revealed her chestplate, which was also yellow with her symbol in silver on a gray background surrounded by yellow bolts. It side parts rotated down on their axes to become large shoulder guards while her forearm braces also gained similar armor._

 _The visor lit up as yellow juice splashed from her armor. Soon appearing around her neck were none other than yellow scarfs hanging in the wind. Mirroring Kachidoki's DJ Gun, Victory Arms summoned forth a futuristic claymore called the Matchlock Victory. Fully unveiled, Baron Victory Arms resembled a full armored European Knight._

 _"_ _ **BURNING BLADE OF COURAGE!**_ _"_

* * *

 _Ryoji was trying to get himself up as he saw Kamuro struggling immensely. The original Kurokage stared daggers at the golden Rider who had manipulated him into doing his bidding in frustration, not having enough in him to help. He clenched his fist on his Energy Lockseed in response to his rage._

 _"I won't forgive him for what he did…" Ryoji affirmed angrily. "I will not let that fucking bastard win!"_

 _I still have debts to pay, after all… The black-haired teen thought with determination._

 _This fight wasn't just only to release himself from Mars, no; this was to prove to people he can truly change._

 _Lapis._

 _Jonouchi._

 _Kouta._

 _As if to reward this line of thinking, Aashuimu phased into existence right in front of him._

 _"A sword…?" Ryoji asked, confused at this weapon's appearance._

 _Aashuimu then turned into a beam of energy before flowing into his Energy Lockseed and creating a new Lockseed altogether. The Energy Lockseed was now black with the image of Aashuimu in the front._

 _Ryoji didn't hesitate and strapped on his Genesis Driver before unlocking the new Lockseed. "It's ass kicking time! Let's…HENSHIN!"_

 _"_ _ **AASHUIMU ENERGY!**_ _"_

 _A stone portal appeared behind Ryoji as he got back up to his feet. An aura projection of the Aashuimu hovered around him. Without hesitation, he placed the new Lockseed into his Genesis Driver before pushing the lever, opening up the Lockseed and filling the Concentrate Pods with clear liquid._

 _"_ _ **LIQUID!**_ _"_

 _Ryoji soon transformed into his Kurokage-Shin form with the Matsubokkuri Energy Arms until his Matsubokkuri Energy Arms shattered completely, revealing a new Arms. Kurokage-Shin's Aashuimu Energy Arms armor was white with two large bull horns hanging on his back and white armor pauldrons with black highlights; he bore white and black chestplate armor, helmet now bearing an attachment resembling bull's horns with a brown visor. He was armed with Aashuimu, but the sword soon changed into a futuristic katana with a Lockseed compartment._

 _"_ _ **AASHUIMU ENERGY ARMS!**_ _"_

 _The loud chants caught the attention of the two opposite Riders. Only their masks hid their collective surprise._

 _Kamuro openly gawked. "No way…"_

 _Mars could only grind his teeth together. "What is the meaning of this, Shamubishe?" He demanded._

 _"He has nothing to do with this." Baron answered. "But we resolved to defeat you."_

 _Kurokage-Shin crunched his knuckles together. "We're planning on kicking your ass!" Kurokage-Shin added. He can totally bet Jonouchi would be jealous if he saw him now._

* * *

 _Kamuro was hit by the full force of a wayward fireball, and right into the path of the Flame Horse's falling foot – if a golden slash hadn't intervened._

 _"It's not over yet!" a familiar voice shouted back._

 _Kamuro and the others turned to the sky and saw Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris in new forms with colorful wings. But what surprised them all was the sight of the girls now wielding the Durandal without consequence!_

 _"The Durandal?! They can actually use it now?" Baron asked in surprise._

 _"We will use this blade to end your existence." Tsubasa boasted towards Mars._

 _Mars stared daggers in reply. They were using what was rightfully his! "I won't let you have it!"_

 _The Flame Horse charged at the three airborne girls, but they were prepared for it! The Durandal was glowing once again before the trio took aim and fired a burning slash right at Mars! Even though Mars supposed to be invincible in this form, combined with the power of Nehustan and Fine no less, this pain he felt was far too similar to the last person who had managed to best this form last time._

( **Present** )

"But Redyue is still on the loose due to an unknown force I never heard of." Lapis said.

"Now she has the power that your brother once wield." Serena said with a serious expression, "Ryugen Yomi."

"You mean Mitsuzane was the originally Ryugen Yomi?" Lapis asked as he and others look surprised.

Serena nodded. "He used that power almost killed Tou-san…" she revealed.

This made Lapis become quiet. He knows how much that Kouta goes to snap his friend out of being manipulated by Redyue and Ryouma. "This is hard to believe… that Kouta got himself almost killed in saving him." he said.

"Mitsuzane still regret for trying to kill him to this day. Do you hate my brother as well?" Takatora asked, looking at Lapis.

Lapis remain quiet before he spoke up. "I just wished that Kouta didn't have himself almost killed like this when trying to save him…" Lapis said before closed his eyes. "As long as your brother atoned for what happened, I won't go after him since Kouta won't want it." He said.

Takatora could see that Lapis is angry with his brother for the crimes he commit, but the Overlord choose to respect his friend's decision. "I see…" Takatora said.

"But it different for me when it comes to Redyue." Lapis continued.

Takatora knows that the Overlord Inves are counterpart of the Riders themselves. Rosyuo was his, Demushu was Kaito, Redyue was his brother, and Lapis is Kazuraba's counterpart.

"You never get along with her?" Takatora asked.

Lapis shakes his head. "Just because we're your counterparts, our history are different. She has always been a manipulated snake as long as I know her. She was the reason why so many of my people killed another when Kougane was unleashed." He said.

"So Kougane was actually the one responsible for what happened to your world rather than the Golden Fruit itself?" Takatora asked.

"Not only that but there were many people wished for their own Golden fruits and how they hide their agendas from Rosyuo. This foolish was also the reason why my sister was killed and leads me to my madness for revenge as I try to restore my world from destruction." Lapis revealed.

"I am sorry about your loss." Takatora said. "But I am surprised that Rosyuo never mention you." He added.

Lapis sighed as he thinking about the Overlord leader who once his friend. "I still hate him for what happened… after he die, but he is still my friend. I lost the sight of what important and he choose to spare me than killing me… I will never get a chance to forgive him unless I die." He said. Even if pain existed between them their bonds were once there and it was not fake after all.

"So you only realized when it was too later." Serena said.

"Even with all those conflicts, you guys are still friends…" Takatora murmured.

Soon Lapis remembered someone else close to Kouta. "Takatora… how is Akira doing?" he asked. Though he is relief his friend is alright, but how is his only sister handle all of this? She must be worried about her brother not being able to return.

This made Takatora become quiet when Lapis brings up Kouta's sister.

"Yeah, how is she taking all of this?" Ryoji asked, can't help being curious as well. He never met her, but he is curious about Kouta's sister feel about all of this.

Takatora have a down expression. "She is doing fine… Kazuraba's friends making sure she is taken care of while I was focus on taking care of Zawame city's restoration." He revealed.

"You sound like you're worried about her…" Tsubasa observing.

Takatora's mind flash back to the person who he hurt the most, Akira. After loss her parents, she still keep walking because she have her brother. To him, she was the amazing older sibling than he was. Because of his actions, he separated the woman from the brother who she cherished dearly.

"It's my fault that her brother have to make the sacrifice than me. All this time when I tried to break his hope and nearly ruin his life, he shows me another way to save the whole world without sacrifices. I never get the chance to repay him back. I am supposed to be the adult and it's supposed to be my duty to sacrifice myself for humanity's survival." Takatora said with sadly expression. His brother may be safe, but Akira is left with no brother at all.

"If you are worry about her, why don't you ask her on a date or something?" Kanade asked.

Takatora shake his head. "No, I can't allowed myself to do such a thing." Takatora said. He doesn't deserved to be romantically involved with her or anyone.

"But why? You do cared about her… don't you want her to be happy again?" Hibiki asked with a confused expression.

"I can't because I have too many sin to atone as long as I live. Being in a relationship with someone like Akira Kazuraba will be consider a taboo for me. She is innocent of all of this while I am not." Takatora said. But most of all, he hated himself for not being able to help her brother.

"But won't he want you to be happy that the world is saved from Helheim?" Tsubasa asked.

"I don't considered myself worthy of her hand. After all, I pulled Kazuraba and the whole world through. Would she ever want to be with a man who bears too many sins?" Takatora questioned. This made others becoming quiet when Takatora brought up a point.

"I see…" Ryoji muttered.

"I understand your decision, Takatora… I still felt it my fault that Kouta have to go through Helheim game without knowing the whole truth and my mistakes. But I am sure that Kouta is glad that you taught him about the reality of Helheim and being a Rider." Lapis said. "But don't try to burden everything on your shoulders alone… and maybe someday you can forgive yourself." He added with a determined look.

Takatora smiled, "Thank you, Lapis." He said.

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of the chapter. It might be short, but it focused on the interactions of Takatora with other members who never get the chance to meet him in the previous chapter. Is it good?**

 **Here is the sneak peek for the next chapter of Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G…**

Soon a large crack appears on Bujin Gaim's helmet before the eyepiece vanished.

"Chris…" Bujin Gaim said in a different voice, causing both Chris and Knuckle reacted.

Suddenly Chris start shaking as a familiar memory come back to her. A memory of person who gone from her life.

"No… it can't be…" Chris said, looking disbelief and moving back. "No! No! I-I thought you die…"

"I-Impossible…" Knuckle said.

"What in the world is going on?" Kurokage-Shin questioned.

 **Next time: Ghost Behind the Bloody Mask!**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to looking at my other stories.**


	8. Ghost behind The Bloody Mask

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. They belonged to their respective creators. Last time, we have Takatora Kureshima aka Kamen Rider Zangetsu introduced to the group.**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G

Ch8: Ghost behind The Bloody Mask

In a museum, there was a large shuriken held on display as the guard went passed by the area. It wasn't until the guard hears a shatter glass noise and hurry back to the area.

The guard soon come in face to face with Sid who just take the shuriken and looks back at him.

"Look at what we have here…" Sid said.

Soon the guard remembered a wanted poster for someone with a top hat and his eyes wide.

"I won't let you get away with that relic!" The guard said, getting out his gun and pointed at Sid.

But Sid chuckled before kicked the gun out of the guard's hand and start running from him. The guard gritting his teeth and went after the man himself.

Soon Sid saw more guards coming at him from other directions and they're pointing their guns at him. Sid tilted his hat.

"Sorry, gentlemen. But this was quite fun…" Sid said as a Crack opened behind him before Sid jump through the portal and vanished into thin air.

* * *

( **Play Brilliant World by Kaori Oda** )

( **Instrumental** ) All the Relic Necklaces can be seen with the Lockseeds can before the screen changed immediately.

 **Kurayami no saki ni matataiteru aoi hoshi-tachi**

The sun rising up, Lapis and Hibiki soon make a run together to the hill. We soon seen Lapis and Hibiki. Kanade and Ryoji. Tsubasa and Chris.

 **Hikari no kiseki boku wa shinjiteru**

Soon the scene changed in 2nd Division headquarter as Genjuro and others working as they keeping eyes out for any Noises activities.

 **Haruka tooi hi no kanashimi ga kage o otoshikonda kono sekai de**

We see a scene of Lapis is working in Flower while talking with Miku, Hibiki, and Chris. Kanade and Tsubasa were training with each other like what they did in childhood.

 **Nani o shinjitara subete wa hitotsu ni kagayaku darou?**

Ryoji is helping the local Beat Riders practicing with their routine with a smile.

 **Wish on a Star!**

Serena is leaning against the wall while holding on the Ringo Lockseed before saw the Beat Riders performance and can't help to smile a little.

 **Kono sekaijuu no shinjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni**

Soon the scene changed as it shows Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, Baron, Knuckle, and Kurokage in dark room while showing off their skills with their weapons. Then we see the Symphogear girls doing the same as well.

 **Boku-tachi wa ima yume ni Mukau**

Duke standing on a hill with the Solomon Cane. Beneath him were shadow armor figures and Symphogear users as they ready to unleashed Helheim on the world. Lapis nodded to his friends as they're ready to transform as they out to save the world. Kamuro soon burst into blue flame before transforming into his Kachidoki Arms while holding onto his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun before firing the screen in front of him.

 **Hokoru beki mono wa kimi no naka no kokou no hikari**

All the Symphogear users were clashed against each other. Kamuro and his fellow Riders collided with Inves commanded by same shadow armor figures, but they soon blow away by new allies joining the fight.

 **Tsuyoku hakanai kimi o mamoritai**

The final scene shows Lapis and his friends looking out from a meadow as sakura blossoms passing them.

* * *

(Lydian Academy)

Lapis, Ryoji, and Serena are roaming around the school ground since the academy have a school festival. Everyone is currently enjoying the exciting atmosphere as they attending different stands.

Ryoji is eating three Takoyaki on the sticks while walking beside his friends.

"This Takoyaki is delicious." Ryoji said, eating it.

"It's nice that Hibiki-chan invited us to come here." Lapis said, eating Takoyaki.

"I have to agree… But I curious if they're going to do anything for the festivals." Serena said, eating her cotton candy.

"Knowing Hibiki-chan, she would probably enjoying the foods as well." Ryoji mused.

"Or the girls going to perform songs." Lapis added.

"You know this is a good opportunity to find out who you like the most, my dear uncle~" Serena said with a teasing grin.

This almost caused Lapis to choke on his Takoyaki before looking at Serena. "What?" Lapis eating his Takoyaki slowly before looking back at Serena, "I don't have time for romance and I am too older." He added.

"Oh really… Are you sure that none of the girls are interested you?" Serena asked, raised an eyebrow.

"What about Chris?" Ryoji asked.

"We're only just friends." Lapis corrected as he eating his foods. Sure, he'll admit that there have been some really close moments but he doesn't really feel that way. They might have similar past, but they're opposite of each other.

Lapis then looks at Ryoji and thought of something.

"You know, Hase. You and Chris might share a lot in common more than I would." He said, this made Ryoji blinks.

"Now you mention it… we do have rough life on the street." Ryoji pondered when thinking about his life and a certain girl's life are similar.

"Come on, we should see what else they have here." Serena said to the two boys. The two boys nodded before they followed Serena from behind.

* * *

(2nd Division)

Genjuro and Takatora are watching a tape of recently break-in of a museum from someone Genjuro knows. They watched as they seen Sid is getting away with what looks like a shuriken and dodging the guards themselves.

"Sid, I see that he hasn't changed a bit." Takatora remarked. "But he should keep his tracks covered."

"However, what confused me is why are they going far to steal a shuriken?" Genjuro asked, looking at the object Sid just steal and trying to figure out the meaning behind it.

Takatora stares at his old employee on the screen. Since coming to this world he learned that ancient relics possessed power that might be too great for mankind to handle. "But if Sid went far stealing it… it must be a powerful relic of some kind." Takatora theorized. But the question is why they are trying to get?

"My thought is exactly. But what could it be?" Genjuro wondered out loud.

Shinji suddenly come back to the room.

"What did you find from the museum owner about the relic?" Genjuro asked.

"I have a word with the Museum owners, they says that relic it wasn't like anything they seen before or the mineral. It was say to find in an abandoned shrine find by explorers long time ago." Shinji explains.

"I see… what happened to the place?" Genjuro asked.

"It collapsed on itself after they taken the relic. However the museum owner give me a copy of what written on the shuriken… but I find it really odd." Shinji said, slightly nervous.

"What is it?" Takatora asked.

"You better see it for yourself." Shinji said, taking out the papers for them.

When Genjuro and Takatora look at the papers, their eyes widen at the languages on the relic. They see the languages before in a certain ruin. The languages was almost identical to…

"This doesn't make any sense…" Genjuro said. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know either. But it seem there is more to his people than we imagined." Takatora said. "We need him to be able to translate these words."

* * *

Maja studied the relic on the table before looking back at Sid.

"Expect work, Sid. Though you should been more caution when stealing the relic." Maja said.

"Hmph." Sid said. "All matter is that I get it away."

" **What is that relic?** " Redyue questioned, coming to looks at the relic and noticed the writing on the shuriken. " **Interesting…** "

"Something that will help further the plan. Sid, have you seen Bujin Gaim anywhere?" Maja questioned the black hat man.

"Well, I did see him talking to himself. I think it possible he will be after _her_." Sid informed them.

"I see… Redyue, I got a job for you and knowing you want to finished Kamuro." Maja said.

This made Redyue smirk.

"Hold on… don't you remember what happened last time when Kamuro wiped floor with her?" Sid asked with a devious smirk.

"Unlike last time, I will remind him of what means to be afraid." Maja said.

* * *

(With Kirika and Shirabe)

While Lapis and his friends are exploring the festival, two rouge Symphogear users are among the crowd as well.

Shirabe and Kirika are currently in their ingenious disguise as they pass through the crowd. Being in what they would call the enemy's territory. Both girls are on high-alert…

"Shirabe! You should try this Takoyaki! It's is so good!" Kirika exclaimed happily as she stuffed another piece into her mouth.

Shirabe glared at the blonde hair girl making her stop eating while sweating comically. "W…what?"

With that, Shirabe drag Kirika to the nearby tree but she still had time to eat the last piece of the Takoyaki. As they're hiding behind a tree before Shirabe looks around then look back at Kirika.

"Kiri-chan. Our mission was never to enjoy the hell out of the festival, you know?" Shirabe lectured quietly, giving Kirika chills every time she is like this.

"Ah. But it is not just for fun you know? There was a good reason for what I did." Kirika said, waving her hands and a nervous smile. Shirabe looks at her doubtfully.

"There was?" Shirabe asked. Maybe she was being a bit hasty in accusing her friend. Even Kirika would know when to be serious right?

Kirika just nodded rapidly in her reply to her. "That's right! People said food is what control people. So by trying all the kind of food around here, we will be able to find a way to move the plan faster!" she declared proudly while Shirabe just stares at her with blank expression.

This made Kirika stop laughing and sweats more.

"Do you need me to remind you why we are here for?" Shirabe asked. They choose to come on the mission for Maria's sake. If she continued to fight, she will take over by Fine herself.

Kirika know her best friend had a point. They have to do this in order to protect Maria. "But what are we supposed to do?" Kirika asked.

Suddenly Shirabe spotted something before looking at her friend. "Kiri-chan! Look there." She called out quietly.

Soon the two young girls peek out from the corner behind a tree and much to their surprised, Kanade and Tsubasa are walking together.

"Lapis wasn't kidding when he meant that a veteran Rider is really strong." Kanade said. "I can see why Zangetsu deserved the title as the White Devil."

"I know." Tsubasa said. "Also do you felt like someone watching us?" she asked with a serious expression, looking around.

This cause Kirika and Shirabe have sweat as they afraid that their cover is blown.

Kanade smirk. "So you felt it too huh?" she said, looking around. Just because she kept an easy going attitude, it doesn't mean she learn nothing from the battle. Both of their senses are sharper.

As the two friends were looking around, Shirabe and Kirika almost afraid that they had to fight. Out of nowhere, a very frantic Chris is running from something and she quickly turn right at the corner. She accidentally collides with both Kanade and Tsubasa causing all three of them falls to the ground.

"Man… you should watch where you're going… oh? Midget, what are you doing here?" Kanade said as she getting herself up with Tsubasa while Chris rubbing the soreness on her head.

"This is the second time already. What is it this time?" Tsubasa questioned with a serious expression.

"They are getting closer! They are pursuing me!" Chris declared dramatically, getting herself up.

"So you also sense it huh?" Tsubasa asked.

Meanwhile Shirabe and Kirika have concern look on their faces. "Don't tell me they notice us?" Shirabe whispered.

"What should we do now? We barely had any plan and like we can't just steal it?" Kirika asked frantically while Shirabe just as stoic as ever…

"Let's use force." Shirabe said the most outrageous thing….

"If you girls do that here, it will cause unwanted attention while getting innocent people hurt." Ryoji said, standing behind them.

"That's right! Just… like… he said…?" Kirika slowly trailed off as both girls turn their heads and was surprised to see Ryoji standing right behind them while holding some bags.

"How is it going, you two?" Ryoji asked with a smirk. This cause both girls to suddenly hug each other and shiver. Thankfully they were quite far, so the trio of the girls didn't heard them yet.

"Wh-why are you here!?" Shirabe asked.

"Today is the school fair and Hibiki-chan invited me and others. Lapis got dragged by Serena to some games while I am trying out some snacks I bought." Ryoji said, drinking soda.

"She is here…? But that not the point! How did you find us?" Kirika asked. This made Ryoji paused for a moment from his drink.

"It kind of easy seeing you girls wearing just pair of glass. Are they supposed to be disguises?" Ryoji pointed. "You two have made them to match your Symphogear gear colors, right?"

Shirabe and Kirika blinks.

"…."

"…."

Shirabe then narrowed her glance at her friend. "Kiri-chan…" she growl. Kirika just shrunk down, needless to say all could guess whose idea it was for the disguise.

"Hold it. Let's not fight today okay? I've want to talk to you girls for some time already." Ryoji said, this caused them to quickly jump back in ready stance as if anticipate for the fight.

"We won't surrender! Even if you are a Rider, we won't give up without a fight!" Kirika declared boldly while Shirabe is a bit hesitate also nodded in agreement.

Before anything could happened, they heard a loud rumbling noise. It's coming from Shirabe's stomach. This cause Shirabe's face turning slightly red.

"Damn…" she cursed softly.

Ryoji suddenly have an idea. "I am not in the mood of fight someone who hadn't eat anything. But I am really hungry right now…" Ryoji said, taking out a Takoyaki before eating slower. "It's Delicious."

"Hey! I know what are you planning, it won't work on us!" Kirika said, pointed at him accusingly. But she can't help feel tempting to ask him for a snack.

Ryoji just finished his first Takoyaki before looking at the girls. "I'm just eating. Unless you want some." Ryoji offered with a smile. "It's not poison."

"F-Fine… we will talk. I-It's not like I wa- No… I know I can trust you so we will listen to you for a moment." Shirabe said. This made Kirika seem to give in while Ryoji take out some snack and give to them.

"Thank you very much!" Kirika said before starting eating her snacks. Shirabe eats her food slowly since she can't eat fast as her friend did.

"At least, I don't have to fight you two again." Ryoji sighed before noticed how both girls seem to advert their gaze from him. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Both girls shake their heads. "It's kind of just weird… it remind us of some worms that we only get from being with Maria and Mama, it felt nice. Thank you." Kirika said.

But Ryoji saw some hint of hurt in their eyes before asking another question.

"Do you know working with Ver is wrong?" He asked with a serious expression.

This made the two girls stop eating and have a serious look.

"We know he doesn't care for others, but we need his skills to cure Mama." Shirabe said. This made Ryoji raised one eye.

"Why didn't you come to Genjuro-san or the Second Division for help?" Ryoji asked.

"Because we can't trust him or the governments since we don't like how they work the country." Kirika said.

"I know. Some of them secretly want to get their hands on Symphogear to use for their own greed purposes." Ryoji said. He know it almost same as the government back in his world when they want Helheim, but this time is Symphogear.

Ryoji can't hardly believe how much different he was when he used to be an immature and hothead Beat Rider before being stupid enough to eat a Helheim fruit. Now, he was given a second chance to start over in another world and becoming a little matured than his previous life.

Kirika nodded.

"But why do you fight for them?" Shirabe asked curious.

"I am not interested in work for political, I am more focused on protecting the people and my friends." Ryoji said. "Why do you want to use Symphogear relics in the first place?" he asked, curious about their reasoning of getting them. He know from Serena that Kirika and Shirabe are orphans.

"Back then, we don't have anyone to rely on and want power to get rid of anything scary to us…" Shirabe explained.

 _I see… they want to survive in the world…_ Ryoji thought. "Have you ever think about Serena's offer to help your mother?" he asked.

This made two girls becoming quiet. "We did… but there is something I don't understand." Kirika said. "Serena looks like she have a nicer life than us… but why does she still cared about us?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't she? She came back to rescued you guys." Ryoji said.

"But why now?" Shirabe asked. Why after all this time?

"Well… you girls never used the Swan Song, right?" Shirabe and Kirika nodded.

"Serena mention that she have trouble moving around since she survived from using it and take her nearly years to get her body to recover. If she didn't cared about you, why would she go far in stop Ver's plan and trying to save you?" Ryoji explains.

This made Shirabe and Kirika look surprised at him.

"Shirabe, I thin-"

Shirabe looks at Ryoji. "I trust you, Hase-san. But we still need to make sure Mother's safety is prior important. When the time come, will we count on you rescued our Mother?" she asked.

This made Ryoji smiled. "Alright…" He said.

* * *

(With Lapis and Serena)

Lapis and Serena are continued walking to see other attractions the school festival offered.

"So what should we do now?" Serena asked.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Lapis asked back.

"It's not good to ask a girl if this is a date." Serena said with smile.

This made Lapis raise an eyebrow. "Since when you are an expert on date? I mean you never dated anyone before." He said.

Serena giggled. "Oh there are a lot of things you don't know about me~" she said.

"Like what?" Lapis asked.

Before Serena could answer, she taking Lapis's hand right and start moving now. "Let's go now!"

"Huh? Serena?! Slow down!" Lapis frantically exclaimed as his niece moving faster pace than usually. "Where are we going!?" he exclaimed.

"I am getting you away from your stalkers." Serena said, this made Lapis looks surprised.

"What? Stalkers?"

"Oh come on, I am surprised that you don't noticed them since we came here." Serena explained. "You really know how to attract them."

Lapis turns around and briefly spot few girls trying to keep up the pace with them.

 _Oh hell no…_ Lapis thought with sweatdropped.

"Maybe we could lost them in the crowd." Lapis suggested.

Soon the two got themselves mixed with the people. This causes Lapis's stalkers try to look for them among the crowd, but they didn't find any track of them.

Meanwhile Serena and Lapis are currently hiding behind the wall of one of the stand. Serena pressed her body against Lapis's to make themselves as less visible to them as possible. They had a chance of not being seen if the female students didn't come close enough to the stand.

"Where could they be?"

"He is not around here, I guess."

"I guess that guy already taken. I should have known that he already have a girlfriend." This made Serena have an amusing look.

"How interesting…" Serena whispered.

"What give them that idea?" Lapis whispered.

"We should go now." Lapis tried to ignore the feeling of her body pressing right into his. Or more specifically, the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest.

Soon the female students left as the two noticed their voices faded away in distance.

"I think they're gone." Serena muttered.

"About time." Lapis said before thought of something. "But why did you choose this place to hide?" he asked confused.

"I- Uhhh… I guess there was no reason for it, huh? My bad, I overreacted." Serena finished as she let out a nervous laughed.

But the real reason is simple.

She was scared.

She was scared that if someone else spend more time with Lapis than her and he won't be able to spend time with her. When Ryoji left to check on something, Serena take the opportunity being close to her uncle.

It was a selfish move, but she want it. Lapis is same as her. Both of them shared burden with the imaginable power of world devour forest. Unlikely the Overlords that her father fought in Zawame city, Lapis is different from them. But his path would might be what path her father or herself would take if their older siblings were killed.

When she find out that Lapis is going to be her uncle. She was happy that there are people like her and her family as she want to reach out to him. But she was also a little afraid at first when she watching him sometime before their first meet. Who won't be since Lapis was worried about the fate of his friend and wasn't expect to be her uncle?

After finding out what his past was like, she vowed not to let anything and anyone that caused Lapis any kind of pain and suffering. She won't let anyone harm those close to her again.

"Serena?"

She won't be weak like she was in the past.

"Serena?"

She won't lost people who been kind to her.

"Serena, are you there?" Feeling a pair of hands on her shoulders, Serena snapped out of stupor.

"U-Uncle?"

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry just got caught up in my thoughts." Serena replied as she tried to give him a reassuring smile.

He wasn't all too convinced.

"Are you sure? Do you want to sto-"

"No!" Lapis couldn't help but flinch at Serena's scream of denial. She herself noticed his flinch and mentally scolded herself for snapping at him. Turning away from him, Serena took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down before turning back around with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, but really. I'm fine. Come on, let's continue have fun."

"Uh, sure." If Serena said she was fine then he'd believe her.

Soon they walk out of the alley and looks around. Lapis's attention was drawn towards a claw game nearby.

But, what really caught his eyes was a stuffed bear at the top of the pile of toys.

"Hey Serena, you want a stuff animal?" Lapis asked.

"Are you getting it for me?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes please."

(Few minutes later)

"Come on! Come on! Lapis, you can do it!"

Lapis gritting his teeths in annoyed and irritation. Lapis moved the stuff bear he planned on getting Serena towards the goal only for it to drop out of the claw, short.

"So close…" Serena commented as Lapis stares hard at the machine. "Don't worry, Lapis, I'm sure you'll get it next time. I got more coins." Hearing Serena's encouragement, Lapis was once again motivated to get her that stuff bear.

Yes, Lapis had dubbed all claw games as his arch rival.

Forget Ver or Sagara, claw games were the real menace.

Not only was it keeping him from making his niece happy, it was really pissing him off too. He so tempted to using his Overlord strength to break it down.

But Lapis have morals when it comes to cheating.

Slipping a coin into the slot, Lapis took hold of the joystick and began his battle.

A minute later.

"Damn you, machine!" Lapis yelled in frustration, slamming his fist down on the game panel. "I hate this thing!"

"I didn't think I've even never seen you this mad before." Serena said.

"Same here…" Lapis sighed before he sent a glare at that damned claw. "I swear it's mocking me somehow."

"How about let me help?" Serena asked.

Lapis move aside as he giving her a try at the claw game and her hand was on his hand holding the joystick.

"Let's do this…" Lapis said as Serena nodded.

Starting the game once again, Lapis and Serena slowly positioned the claw just above the doll before lowering it.

They missed.

Serena's eye twitched.

They tried again and missed again.

(Few minute later)

"Serena, are you-"

"You son of a-" Lapis couldn't hear the rest of Serena's scream, not that he needed to, as they were drowned out by her fists banging against the glass window. "Give me my doll!"

Lapis spotted her eyes turns from blue to red before she charged at the machine.

"Serena, calm down!" Lapis quickly wrapped his arms around her midsection and lifted her off the ground. That didn't stop her acting like a child though.

"B-But, you want to get me that doll! I'm not leaving without it! Let's just smashed it!"

"We can't do that!" Lapis yelled over her screams of frustration. Find a way to calm down, Lapis put her back on the ground and made her looks at him. Something about the way he looks at her, made Serena shut up. "I will get you that doll without breaking into that stupid machine. But only if you calm down."

Serena didn't reply, but she simply nodded.

Lapis looks back at the machine and stepped up towards the claw game. _You vile machine, I am going to get that stuff animal. Don't make me using my power to squish you…_

Standing behind him in support was Serena with a hopefully look. She wanted the stuff animal, not just it was cute, but Lapis working hard to get it for her.

 _Even though we're Overlords, we can't win a simple claw game…_ Serena thought sarcasm.

Sagara could laughed at them now.

"I did it!" Serena soon snapped out of her thoughts and walk toward him. Lapis turns around with a triumph smile and shows her the teddy bear.

"One teddy bear as promised." Lapis said.

Serena couldn't help but give her own smile.

"It's so cute. Thank you!" Serena exclaimed as she gave the teddy bear a big hug.

"No problem." Lapis replied.

Serena then looks at Lapis before giving him a kiss on his cheek. This caught Lapis completely off-guard as his face turned red right now as Serena smiled at him.

"What, the HECK is that…?"

"That your reward for winning the bear." Serena said happily with a smile.

"Umm… you're welcoming." Lapis stuttered before Serena take his hand.

"Come on, let's find out what others are doing." Serena said.

* * *

(With Chris)

Chris is stand in front of the stand of what appear to be a stage with whole crowd of audience in front of her.

 _How did it come to this?_ Chris thought. She had to hold an urge not to lash out at Kanade and Tsubasa for helping those trio girls to convince her to take the stage seeing how much she like to sing.

The thought of performing never cross her mind. She had been a villain and then become hero save the world, but the idea of standing on a stage is too much to her. What if Lapis and Hase also here to see her?

 _Wait! Why am I thinking of those two!? But will they like my singing? Guess there is only one way to find out. Wonder if anyone get worse than me?_ Chris thought before she walks on the stage.

* * *

Lapis, Serena, and Ryoji soon found where Hibiki and Miku were sitting as they're watching a singing competition. The first team were their friends in cosplay costumes from an anime show one of them like, singing the show's theme song but soon got disqualify by the buzzer. The next one was surprisingly Chris on stage

"Is that Chris-chan?" Hibiki asked.

"How did you get her to sing?" Lapis asked to Kanade.

"It was easy." Kanade chuckled.

Soon the music start playing before Chris sings her song Kyoushitsu Monochrome. Her song is beautiful and heartwarming than her usually songs. This made her friends even the Rouge Symphogear who were hidden nearby have their breath taken away by the song.

After her song is finished, there was a loudly cheer and clapped by her performance from everyone.

 _They like it…_ Chris thought happily, looking at the crowd.

"Thank you, everyone! Chris will be soon announced as the winner for this year's' competition! But is there anyone else would like to challenge her!" The commentator woman asked.

Before anyone else react, Shirabe and Kirika got up from their seats.

"We would like these boys to sing for us!" They exclaimed, pointed to Ryoji and Lapis.

Suddenly the spotlight shined on Lapis and Ryoji. They look incredible shocked even their friends seem shock as well. They didn't expect people to pick them to sing.

"What do we do…?" Lapis asked.

"Well, we can sing our way out of this with _that_ song." Ryoji said with a grin.

"What song?" Tsubasa asked.

"It something we made some time ago." Lapis said. "But I don't know if I want to go out there…"

"A song made by Lapis and Hase? I want to hear it." Kanade said.

"Me too!" Hibiki said.

Miku and Serena gave him an eager look while Ryoji looks back at him.

"Alright… let's do this, Hase." Lapis said with resolved.

* * *

"Here we have our first two male challengers. Lapis Shamubishe and Ryoji Hase of restaurant Flower. Can they compete against Chris Yukine? What will they be singing for us…?" The commentator woman asked as everyone have their eyes on Lapis and Ryoji.

Lapis and Ryoji looks at each other with determined look as they take the microphones into their hands.

"This song is something that can singing by those who have determination and go on ahead. But also a statement to show that us guys can sing as well." Ryoji explains to the crowd.

"But also for the sake of those who fight to dye the world in their own image." Lapis said before looking at his friend. "I count on you, Hase!" Lapis said.

"Let's do this, Lapis! It's time to show them that this is going to be our stage now!" Ryoji declared boldly.

Lapis whispered something into his bracelet softly that only Ryoji could hear. Soon music began to play as the two started sang the intro of their song.

" _Ore-tachi ga saikyou no chikara te ni ireta to shite. Sono ato ni kono me ni wa donna sekai utsuru no ka...!_ ( **We have obtained the ultimate power. Now, what kind of world will be reflected in our eyes?** )" They sang at the same time.

"Where are the music coming from?" Kirika asked, confused.

But Shirabe is quiet as she focused on listening to them.

The two soon began to do some dances as the music start playing in the background before it comes to the time when they began to sing.

" _Arasoi wa mata arasoi no tane nokoshi. Toki ga tatsu mama kanashimi no mi wo sodateru._ ( **Every war leaves behind a seed of conflict. In time, it matures into the fruit of sadness.** )" Lapis singing with a sad expression.

" _Nigetai no nara orireba ii kono BATORU wo. Risou narabete kanau hodo amakunai_ ( **If you want to run away then just leave this battle. It's not easy to make your ideals come true** )" Ryoji sang, clenched his fist into the air.

" _Daremo ga jibun ga…Motomeru. Mirai wo mezase!_ ( **Everyone chases after the future that they want!** )" They sang at the same time.

" _Ore-tachi ga saikyou no chikara te ni ireta to shite. Sono ato ni kono me ni wa donna sekai utsuru no darou!_ ( **We have obtained the ultimate power. Now, what kind of world will be reflected in our eyes?** )" They sang at the same time.

" _Joukyou dakai shiteku hodo ni…!_ ( **To break the stalemate…** )" Lapis sang with a serious face.

" _Shihai suru hodo ni!_ ( **To rule over all…!** )" Ryoji coming up next.

" _Kiwami Escalation…!_ ( **… there will be the ultimate escalation** )" They shout as they standing back to back with each other at the same time.

They then stop singing as they perform some hard core dancing moves to make the crowd looks completely awe at them. Soon Ryoji throws his microphone into the air before catching it in the process and continued singing.

" _Tomadoi no suki nerawareteru koto kizukazu aoi kajitsu no mama naraba tsuburete yuke…_ ( **You don't even notice that you're being targeted as you hesitate. I will crush you while you're still a green fruit.** )" Ryoji singing.

" _Genkai wo mata koeru tabi fuan ni naru…_ ( **I get anxious every time I exceed my limits** )" Lapis singing. " _Doko ni chikazuki donna mono ushinau?_ ( **Where am I going? What am I going to lose?** )"

" _Modorenai…_ ( **There's no turning back…** )"

" _Tomarenai…_ ( **There's no stopping…** )"

" _Saigo ni kachi-nokoru made!_ ( **Until I win in the end!** )"

" _Kono sekai saikyou no PAWAA no kagi wo kaetara._ ( **When the greatest power in the world is unlocked…** )" They continued. " _Oretachi no unmei wa doko e tsunagatte yuku darou!_ ( **Where will our fates lead us?** )"

" _Yabou wa moesakatte…!_ ( **We're burning with ambition.** )"

" _Kawaranai negai…!_ ( **Our wish will not change.** )"

" _Chikara Escalation Wow!_ ( **Power Escalation! WOW!** )"

Shirabe want to take it back. Ryoji and his friend Lapis know how to sing. But their song caused her to have deep level of sadness in herself.

" _Daremo tatakau riyuu ga ari!_ ( **Everyone has their reason to fight…!** )" Lapis sing.

" _Daremo tomeru koto wa dekinai!_ ( **No one can be stopped!** )" Ryoji sing.

" _Hajimaru masashiku ranse no gunyuukakkyo!_ ( **In the beginning it was just like the chaotic warring states** )"

" _Ore ga ima te ni ireta chikara ga donna mono demo!_ ( **No matter what the power I've obtained is…** )"

" _Dare yori mo saki wo iku rikutsu ni kawari wa nai sa!_ ( **I'll stay ahead of everyone else. My ideals won't change.** )"

" _Ore-tachi ga saikyou no chikara te ni ireta to shite! Sono ato ni kono me ni wa donna sekai utsuru no darou!_ ( **We have obtained the ultimate power. Now, what kind of world will be reflected in our eyes?** )"

Soon Lapis and Ryoji looks at each other before they continued.

" _Joukyou dakai shiteku hodo ni!_ ( **To break the stalemate…** )" Lapis sang.

" _Shihai suru hodo ni!_ ( **To rule over all…** )" Ryoji sang.

" _Kiwami Escalation!_ ( **…there will be the ultimate escalation!** )" They finished the song before the music is finished.

Soon they saw the entire audience start crying after the boys finished their song. Not only just the audiences, but the judge herself is crying as well.

Tsubasa trying her best to hold herself from crying but ends up failure as the sadness within her is too much for her to handle.

"I-I never know they could be this good…" she murmurs.

"You aren't the only one… Tsubasa." Kanade said, trying to wipe away the tears as well.

However, the audiences managed to get themselves up from their seats as they applauded for them and the girls, well…

"Go out with me!"

"Marry me!"

"Give me your number!"

This made the boys look a little awkward at the crowd before they felt sudden chill. The sudden killing intent spiking from where their friends were sitting didn't help that much, though it quelled those fangirls quite well.

Taking a calming breath, Lapis spoke, "Thank you everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

"It was a great time as well!" Ryoji said. "Thank you!"

"Well… these boys made such a reputation for themselves. With how both of these performance from the challengers receive such positive response I guess there is no way to settle this then to have another match then!"

Soon Shirabe and Kirika moved out before leaving the stage much to everyone's confusion. This caused Hibiki, Chris, Tsubasa, Serena and Kanade to give a quick chase leaving a very confused crowd of audience and judge.

* * *

As Kirika and Shirabe made it to the gate of the school, they find themselves being bind by vines came out of nowhere as the girls catching up with them. All of them had a stern expression on their face.

"I thought you two might be here." Serena said with a serious expression.

"Five against two… that is hardly fair. But then if you don't mind to involve the citizen to this then…" Shirabe commented quietly.

"Do we have to go through with this every time? We know you just want to help your Mother." Hibiki said.

"Well, you two aren't in the position of making any threats." Kanade taunted with a faint smile.

"Beside I already find a way to cure Mother. All we need to do is dragging her here to stop this fight." Serena revealed, this made Kirika and Shirabe look shocked.

" **Do you think that I will allowed that, half-breed?** " a familiar voice asked before Serena saw Ryugen Yomi from above and her weapon aiming at her.

Serena jump out of the way, but Ryugen Yomi managed to do some damages against her shoulder. This causes Serena to gasp in pain.

"Serena-chan!" Hibiki shout shocked.

With Serena wounded, Shirabe and Kirika felt the vine on them becoming weaker and start getting away from the school.

Ryugen Yomi was about to attack her, but she blocks incoming vines and turns to see Lapis with an angry expression.

" **The hero arrived last as usually…** " Ryugen Yomi taunted with a mocking smile behind her helmet.

"You will paid for this!" Lapis growl before getting out his Heisei Lockseed and Sengoku Driver before unlocked his Lockseed.

" **DECADE!** "

"Henshin…!"

" **SOIYA! DECADE ARMS! HAKASHI NO ON THE ROAD~!** "

After donned Decade Arms, Kamuro got out both his Ride Booker in Sword Mode and Musou Saber before charging at Ryugen Yomi.

But Ryugen dodged his attacks before opened a Crack behind her.

" **Why don't we fight in a familiar place?** " Ryugen Yomi asked, then going into the portal.

"Get back here!" Kamuro shout as he followed her into the Crack.

"Wait, Lapis!" Kanade shout.

Before anyone could react, they saw Bujin Gaim with an army of Kurokage Troopers behind him. Kanade turns to see the Crack closed and gritting her teeths.

"You aren't going anywhere…" Bujin Gaim said.

"Not this guy again." Chris said.

Ryoji looks at Bujin Gaim and noticed he seem to be stares at Chris for some strange reason even with his helmet on. _Maybe I overlooking this…_ Ryoji thought to himself.

"Hibiki, I want you to get Serena away from here." Tsubasa said with serious expression.

"I am fine…" Serena said, trying to get up but still feeling the pain in her shoulder. "Damn…"

"You aren't in no condition of fighting, Serena-chan." Hibiki said, helping Serena up from the ground and getting away from here.

Ryoji and Kanade got out their Drivers while Tsubasa and Chris take out their relics before singing their songs.

" **LIME ENERGY!** "

" **BANANA!** "

" _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…_ "

" _Killiter Ichaival tron…_ "

"Henshin!" They shout.

" **SODA~! LIME ENERGY ARMS!** "

" **COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!** "

Kurokage-Shin donned his Lime Energy Arms and Baron in her Banana Arms while Tsubasa and Chris are in their Symphogear suits.

"Let's go!" Tsubasa shout as the two Relic users and Riders go against Bujin Gaim and his Kurokage Troopers.

* * *

Meanwhile in Helheim…

Kamuro slashing against either incoming Inves or Noise coming in his way while looking for Ryugen Yomi who is somewhere in this forest.

" **YOMOTSUHEGURI SQUASH!** "

Kamuro dodged the incoming Kiwi Geki before bring up his Musou Saber then firing at the direction where Ryugen Yomi was.

This causes sparks to occur on Ryugen Yomi before she vanished into thin air. Kamuro soon turns around and blocked the attack from behind as Ryugen Yomi try to attack him with her Dau.

" **Heh, you think that you can win by using that power!** " Ryugen Yomi sneered.

"I don't need my Kachidoki Arms to get my revenge on you, Redyue!" Kamuro countered.

This made Ryugen Yomi laughed.

With that, the two broke off before they charged in again, clashing their weapons against each other.

" **Though I can't help you don't feel worried about your precious friends when it comes to Bujin Gaim.** " Ryugen Yomi taunted.

"Why don't you just shut up?!" Kamuro said before pushed Ryugen Yomi back and sliced his Lockseed once.

" **SOIYA! DECADE SQUASH!** "

* * *

(Back in the real world)

Meanwhile in the real world, Baron and Bujin Gaim are clashing against each other as their weapons collided with each other.

"What are you planning by attacking the school?!" Baron questioned with angry.

"Like you need to know my reason, little girl!" Bujin Gaim shout before bring up his Musou Saber and fired at her.

But Baron spins her Banaspear around before charging forward at him.

Kurokage-Shin spins his Lime Halberd around before slashing the Kurokage Troopers before seeing more Kurokage Troopers coming.

"Damn, how can they have this many of them!?" Kurokage-Shin cursed before pushing the lever twice.

" **SODA~! LIME ENERGY SPARKING!** "

His Lime Halberd glowing with radiance green color as he summoned multiply lime slices and skewered the Kurokage Troopers mercilessly.

Tsubasa dodging the Kurokage Troopers' Kagematsu before leaping into the air and summoned multiply glowing blades to rain down upon them.

Chris unleashed barrages against the Kurokage Troopers as she send them flying into the air before they exploded into the air.

Soon Bujin Gaim turns his attention toward Chris and went after her as this caused Baron to look alarmed.

 _His objective is Chris!?_ Baron thought confused to herself.

"Get back here!" Baron shout before three Kurokage Troopers got in her way to prevented her from moving.

"What!?" Chris turns around to see Bujin Gaim's Daidaimaru coming at her face…

" **KURUMI SQUASH!** "

Bujin Gaim got knocked away by an incoming Kurumi bomber and Chris turns to see Knuckle.

"Old man…" Chris muttered.

"It looks like I made it in time." Knuckle said.

Knuckle soon saw more Kurokage Troopers came after him, but he soon slammed his fist to the ground that created a massive shockwave to send them back.

Knuckle then looks at Baron. "Kanade! I need you head to the forest to find Lapis! We will take care of things here." Knuckle said.

Baron nodded before summoned her Rose Attacker then heading into the Crack.

Demonic aura forms around Bujin Gaim as he got himself up. "Another one… Don't get my way!" Bujin Gaim growl before charging at them.

Both Chris and Knuckle dodged as they jump out of the way. But Bujin Gaim turns his attention toward Knuckle before he turns into a red blur as this made Knuckle's eyes went wide when Bujin Gaim is closer to him. Bujin Gaim slashing him in the stomach to cause sparks flying backward.

"Gaaahh!" Knuckle being thrown back by the attack from Bujin Gaim and hit the wall.

"Commander!" Tsubasa shout from afar, still fighting against the Kurokage Troopers.

Before Bujin Gaim could do anything, he saw Chris and Kurokage-Shin attacking him from both sides. Chris firing her crossbows at him, but Bujin Gaim blocked her attacks then coming charged at her.

"Your life ends here!" Bujin Gaim shout.

"Not so fast!" Kurokage-Shin exclaimed, changing his weapon into a Sonic Arrow and placed his Lime Energy Lockseed into the slot.

He then pulled the shaft back before releasing the arrow at Bujin Gaim.

" **LIME ENERGY!** "

Bujin Gaim turns around to see the attack coming for him. Before he could even defend himself, he felt pain in his head.

"Damn not now!" Bujin Gaim cried before the attack taking him as explosion occurs.

Knuckle got up from the ground as he, Chris, and Kurokage-Shin noticed the dust settled but their eyes wide in shock.

Bujin Gaim still standing even though he was limping.

"This… isn't over…" Bujin Gaim growl.

"I thought I got him in the face!" Kurokage-Shin exclaimed furious.

Soon a large crack appears on Bujin Gaim's helmet before part of eyepiece vanished to showing dark violet eye.

"Chris…" Bujin Gaim said in a different voice, causing both Chris and Knuckle reacted.

Suddenly Chris start shaking as a familiar memory come back to her. A memory of person who gone from her life.

This made Chris turns paled and moving backward. "No… it can't be…" Chris said, looking disbelief and moving back. "No! No! I-I thought you die…"

"I-Impossible…" Knuckle said.

"What in the world is going on!?" Kurokage-Shin questioned.

Soon Bujin Gaim closed his Lockseed to reveal a black cloak man and he takes off his hooded to reveal a black haired man with same color eyes as Chris.

Knuckle couldn't believe his eyes to see the person in front of him. The person who entrusted the life of his daughter to him before dying.

"Masanori, is that really you?" Knuckle asked.

"Chris… my daughter, I see you grown beautiful like your mother did." The man known as Masanori said, softly than the demonic tone used by Bujin Gaim.

This caught Tsubasa and Kurokage-Shin's attention.

"Wait, what!?" Tsubasa looks shocked.

"Daughter? That means…" Kurokage-Shin muttered before looking Chris who stares at him.

"W-why are you here?" Chris asked. "How could you ever be here?"

"Masanori… I thought you were goner…" Knuckle said with speechless tone. "B-But how?"

"I…" But Masanori's head began to feel pain and holding his head. "Verge of death… he appear… I-I! No, I can't let you harms her!" he exclaimed, feeling pain.

"Masanori!" Knuckle shout with worried.

Soon the Dark Rider stop moving and looks at Knuckle with a sinister grin. "Sorry, but I am back." Bujin Gaim said. "But I will remember this defeated."

Chris try to stop him but Bujin Gaim pushed her back before summoning a Crack. He then looked at Chris.

"Next time we meet, your head will be on my blade." He said before leaving.

Knuckle trying to get to the Crack before it vanished.

"No….No…" Chris said before getting on her knees and shaking.

Kurokage-Shin undid his transformation and looks at Chris who is down.

* * *

(Back in the forest)

Kamuro and Ryugen Yomi continued trading blows and again. Soon Kamuro unleashed a shoulder tackle at Ryugen Yomi to force her to the ground and brought her to knee down. But Ryugen Yomi dissolved into mist before Kamuro stabbed her and slash him behind his back. Kamuro recovered before he turns around and pushed down his Cutting Blade.

"Rider Change!" Kamuro shout.

" **SOIYA! RYUKI ARMS! TATAKAWANAKEREBA IKINKORENAI!** "

Kamuro in his Ryuki Arms and summoned Dragredder to attack Ryugen Yomi as the Mirror beast pounced at her before blast fire at her as spark erupted from her armor immediately. This start showing serious cracks on her armor.

Knowing victory was close, Kamuro brought his Musou Saber and placed the Heisei Rider Lockseed into the slot.

" **1-0-0-0! RYUKI CHARGE!** "

Suddenly standing beside Kamuro is none other than Ryuki himself with his sword as the two Riders charged forward at Ryugen Yomi.

"This is for every crimes you commit, Redyue!" Kamuro shout with angry.

Both of them unleashed furious slashes on Ryugen Yomi's body as creaks increased even further to the whole body, this caused an explosion.

Soon a black spirit of Ryugen Yomi rise from the flame and glared at Kamuro.

" **I will rise again!** " Ryugen Yomi announced before flying away.

"And I will keep destroyed you whatever it takes…" Kamuro said before Ryuki vanished into thin air.

Kamuro was about to leave when he felt something and turns around to dodging an large sword coming for his head and turns around to see his attacker.

"W-What?" Kamuro looks completely shocked as who the attacker was. The attacker have black bodysuit with silver patches that formed out a skeleton, followed by a black mask with a white mane and golden crown on the head which had the kanji for fifteen. Some artificial fur were seen right behind his helmet.

This is Kamen Rider Fifteen!

"Fifteen?" Kamuro look shocked.

"I've eager to meeting you in person, Kamuro…" Fifteen said, stalked toward him with Yomimaru brandished threateningly.

"No, you aren't the _same_ Fifteen." Kamuro said.

"Correct." Fifteen said before charged at him first.

Kamuro blocked his blow with Musou Saber. He grunted as he felt the power behind his initial slash. Fifteen shouldn't be _this_ strong!

Kamuro soon shoved him aside before unleashed vines at him. But Fifteen soon pushed down his Cutting Blade.

" **FIFTEEN SQUASH!** "

He slashed the incoming vines with his Yomimaru, wreathed in pitch black flame, dispersing it and Kamuro was struck with his instead.

"GAAAAAARRRGGHHHHHH!" Kamuro yelled as the blame flames were burning him and sending sparks flying all over his armor.

But Kamuro's visor reached before the black flame vanished as Kamuro reversed back to his original Silver Arms.

"How interesting…" Fifteen chuckled. Kamuro used his power to get rid of the black flame, but forced to reversal back to his original form. "I heard many things about you, Lapis Shamubishe… you used to be a fine warrior before lose everything especially you're the currently holder of the lost Heisei Rider Lockseed."

"Who are you…?" Kamuro demands.

Fifteen chuckled. "After… the only way to defeat a Heisei Rider is with a Dark Rider." He said before taking out a Lockseed identical to Heisei Lockseed except the main picture have Bujin Gaim instead.

" **ETERNAL!** "

Suddenly dark energy gathering above Fifteen as a white helmet. Fifteen soon replaced his currently Lockseed with the new Lockseed and pushed down his Cutting Blade.

" **ETERNAL ARMS! JIGOKU O TANOSHIMINA~!** "

Soon Fifteen donned white armor with black combat vest. His helmet remain the same except his face is white and have yellow visor shaped like owls. In his hand is black combat knife with a slot.

"A Dark Rider Lockseed?" Kamuro asked, shocked. "I thought Badan never created one!"

"Then let me show you some of its power…" Fifteen said before gripping his Eternal Edge ready.

Kamuro wait for him to make a move.

He did not disappoint.

Fifteen dashed towards him and Kamuro prepared to fire. However, he was much faster than he expected and slashed him across the chest. He went reeling as sparks burst on contact. Kamuro brought his Musou Saber from the side and fired at Fifteen. But the bullets have no effects on him before Fifteen attack him again.

But Kamuro summoned a barrel to protect himself from Fifteen's attack. However, the attacks created by Fifteen cause more cracks to appeared.

Kamuro's visor glowing bright before he summoned vines to made Fifteen to move back from him.

"I guess that I have no choice…" Kamuro said, taking out his Showa Rider Lockseed.

" **AMAZON!** "

Suddenly a reptilian looking head with large red eyes and a yellow mark in the forehead to appear. But Fifteen saw what he try to do before pushing down his Cutting Blade.

" **ETERNAL AU LAIT!** "

Fifteen grips his Eternal Edge as the digital blue flame start glowing across the blade and unleashed a furious blue slash at Kamuro, causing an explosion. Fifteen wait until he hears something in the smoke as it start fading.

" **AMAZON ARMS! MISTER WILDMAN!** "

Kamuro donned a different Arms as his current one vanished. He wears a white scarf wrapped around his neck. His shoulder pad colors changed to mainly green with red 'veins' drawn across them. The skeletal ribcage chest armor changed to resemble more of a flesh ribcage in orange. His gloves and boot took on a more animalistic form with claws protruding outwards. The facemask itself change to resemble the reptilian head with giant red eyes against the green skin and red vines. A strange ancient looking silver armlet formed around the upper left arm of Kamuro.

Kamuro soon let out a feral growl before he charged direct at Fifteen.

Fifteen brought up his Eternal Edge to block Kamuro's attacks. He is surprised that Kamuro could fight like a wild animal in this form.

" _Gii-Gii-Gii-Gii!_ " Kamuro let out as he trying to pierce through the defensive of Fifteen, but Fifteen managed to knocked him away.

"It time to teach you some manners." Fifteen asked before pushing down his Cutting Blade on the Lockseed.

" **POSEIDON ARMS! SAME KUJIRO OOKAMIUO!** "

His Eternal Arms soon vanished to be replaced with a new Arms in its place. His torso armor was dark blue with chest symbols resembling aquatic animals arranged in an inverted triangle. The facemask change to aqua blue, sporting a pair of yellow eyes and three fines that were pointed outward. Finally, he wield a massive harpoon which possessed a wicked design.

Kamuro doesn't know what this Arms will do. But he have to finish this quick as possible and charging forward at him.

Fifteen saw this and ducked before kicked him in the chest and followed up with a thrust from his Deepest Harpoon. Kamuro was sent tumbling but he stopped himself and dug his feet into the ground. Fifteen lunged at him to run him through but Kamuro rolled out of the way and got to his feet. Kamuro parried his continuous thrusts.

Soon Fifteen pushed down his Cutting Blade once.

" **POSEIDON SQUASH!** "

Fifteen stabbed the ground as he unleashed large wave of water toward Kamuro, making him looks completely shocked. Kamuro spotted a tree and jumps to get a higher ground from being smacked by the water.

"Rider change…" Kamuro shout.

" **SKYRIDER ARMS! SKY, HENSHIN! SAIL-ING JUMP!** "

Kamuro's Arms suddenly changes immediately before jumping into the air. He wears a red collar with donned light green armor with orange organic chest plate and his helmet resembled a green locust with red eyes.

He soon flying in the air as he start searching for any sights of Fifteen anywhere until he heard a draconic roar in the air as this made him turns.

He finds a black version of Dragredder flying after him while shooting black flames at him.

"What the!?" Kamuro exclaimed, dodging to the side while still in the air.

Kamuro soon dive into the forest for more covering from the mystery black dragon.

 _But where is Fifteen?_ Kamuro thought confused as he doesn't seen any sights of the black rider anywhere…

" **RYUGA SQUASH!** "

Kamuro looks up to see a black flame meteor coming direct above where he was and got struck in the process.

"AAAAHHHH!" Kamuro let out a screamed before crashing into the woods itself. He soon rolled on the ground before his armor reversal itself.

Lapis groan in pain. He feeling his limit as every part of his body start aching really bad.

"Damn…" Lapis grunted, trying to get himself up.

In a blink of an eye, Lapis saw the tip of Yomimaru pressed against his throat. Lapis froze, cold sweat rolling down his face as the seconds passed. Fifteen kept his position, his sword pressed against his throat. He had complete control over the situation and the advantage.

* * *

(Second Division headquarter)

After Genjuro and others return to the base, Genjuro revealed what happened so far.

"Wait, what!? Bujin Gaim is Chris-chan's father!?" Hibiki exclaimed in shocked.

"How can you be sure it's him?" Tsubasa asked curious.

"I know it's him. But how it doesn't make any sense since he supposed to be dead." Genjuro said with a sad expression when thinking about his old friend.

"Strange… The Bujin Gaim I clashed in the past doesn't have a human form from what I remember. But something about this doesn't make any sense." Takatora said.

"Like why Bujin Gaim used Yukine's father than have his own body?" Tsubasa asked.

"Maybe he can't somehow?" Ryoji guessed.

"The original Riders came to this world was Mars and Uncle. Tou-san didn't sense Bujin Gaim in this world before…" Serena said, trying to figure this out.

"That was what I am confused about." Genjuro said.

"I am going to kill Bujin Gaim myself." Chris said with icy tone, this caught others' attention.

"B-But Chris-chan, he is your father…!" Hibiki protested. "Shouldn't you be happy that your father is alive?"

"There have to be more to this than what it seen!" Serena said.

"Like what? He is our enemy and trying to put the world into brink of destruction! He can strike us down at any time if we hesitated!" Chris countered with angry look.

"B-But Chris-chan… h-how could you-" Before Hibiki could finished.

"I never forgiven him for abandoned me and going to that warzone. And you expected me to be happy? I am furious at him." Chris said darkly.

"That is enough, Chris!" Ryoji shout as this made Chris stop.

"I am going outside." Chris said, leaving the main office.

They watched her leaving the room quietly before she can't be seen anymore.

"I am going after her." Ryoji said, moving toward the door.

"Are you sure it a good idea, Hase? She might want to be alone." Tsubasa said to him.

"Something is going on with her and I got a good feeling that I know what it is." Ryoji said before following her. But he knows that Lapis isn't here since he is out on his hunt for Redyue.

* * *

(Outside the base-beach)

Ryoji looks around for any sights of Chris on the beach.

 _She couldn't gone that far…_ Ryoji thought before he hear something.

Someone is crying. It was close by.

Soon Ryoji walk down the sand to find a certain pale hair girl crying by herself behind the rock.

"Why does it have to be like this…?" Chris murmur.

"So you really do care about what happened to your father." Ryoji said, making Chris looks back at him.

"Back off!" Chris barked, still have tears in her eyes. "This isn't your business!"

Ryoji soon sat down next to her despite her intimate glare. "I don't know why your father let himself being possessed by Bujin Gaim. But my gut tell me he has a good reason." He said.

"Why the hell you defending him?!" Chris asked with angry look. "He sell-"

Ryoji then looks at her with a serious expression, something about his look made Chris become quiet. "May I remind you that my friend Jonouchi break our friendship after I lost my Driver and how my old Beat Rider team abandoned me? I want insane after what happened to the point I was stupid enough to eat a Helheim fruit!" Ryoji said, remembering what happened.

( **Flashback** )

 _After seeing Zangetsu-Shin takes down the Berserker Inves and going against Gaim and Baron, Ryoji looks at the Helheim fruits on the truck._

" _Power… Power like they have…" Ryoji murmurs, getting close to the fruit. "Why didn't I have power…"_

 _Something about the fruits draw him forward as if they can granted his wish._

" _If I eaten them…" Ryoji said, getting closer._

" _Hase?" Gaim asked. "What are you doing?"_

 _Baron and Zangetsu-Shin turns around to see Ryoji holding Helheim fruit in hand._

" _Give me back my power!" Ryoji exclaimed before eaten it._

" _Spit that back out!" Zangetsu-Shin shout._

 _Suddenly Ryoji felt intense pain in him before vines burst out of his body then transforming into a mutated Inves._

( **Present** )

It wasn't until he meet Lapis and learned what Jonouchi real reason made him feeling guilty of himself. "Before thinking about killing your own father, please try to understand him and his reason to do it…" Ryoji said.

Chris looks shock. She almost forget this is what Ryoji went through. Her eyes hidden behind her hair.

"…why are you telling me this?" She asked quietly.

"I don't want another person going through the same thing I did without knowing their story." Ryoji said.

"B-but how are we going to save him?" Chris asked, start crying again.

Soon Ryoji pulled Chris into a tight hug. "We will find a way and you get to know his reason." Ryoji said to assured. "It's okay to cry."

Chris soon let out tears that she couldn't hold back anymore as she and Ryoji stay like this.

* * *

(Back in the forest)

Fifteen mocked, "Can't believe you the one who stop Mars and Fine. Can you really protected those dears to you when you're so weak?"

"We…weak?" Lapis responded, completely frozen. One wrong move and he could cut him down right then and there. He withdrew his blade before he swiftly smacked him across the chest, knocking him down to the ground.

"I can sense that you still have some fight in you, Kamuro. We will meet again." Fifteen remarked before his body vanished into darkness and disappear into the sky. Once he was gone, Lapis put his trembling hand against his neck.

"Damn…" he muttered.

His heart pounded rapidly in his chest and began to sweat. He actually saw his entire life flash before his eyes when he had his blade pressed against his throat.

Not only this Fifteen is strong than previous one. He also have a Lockseed based on the evil Riders while he has the Heisei and Showa Riders. Just who was he anyway?

And his question still echoed in his mind.

" _Can you really protected those dears to you when you're this so weak?"_

Lapis shaking his head before he slowly got himself up despite his injuries, he soon heard rumbling engines coming toward him and saw Baron on her Rose Attacker.

"Lapis! Are you alright?" Baron asked, getting off her bike and hurry to him. "I heard an explosion…"

"I will be fine…" Lapis said.

"Where is Redyue?" Baron asked.

"She won't bother me for a while..." Lapis tried to continue before his eyes close immediately and fall down.

But Baron managed to catch him in her arms and checked his pulse.

 _He is only unconscious…_ Baron thought. But she got an odd feeling that Lapis wasn't just fighting against just one opponent.

* * *

(Second Division)

Genjuro is review the clip from the fight against Bujin Gaim as he trying to figure out what his old friend trying to say.

" _Verge of death… he appear… I-I! No, I can't let you harms her!"_

 _Did something happened to Masanori before he almost die?_ Genjuro thought.

"I see that you are still trying to figure out those words." Genjuro turns around and seeing Takatora coming toward him.

"This will also bring me another clue about what happened that day." Genjuro said.

"I see. If you ends up face against Bujin Gaim, something tell me you will need these in future." Takatora said, taking stuffs from his pockets and placed them in front of Genjuro's table.

Genjuro looks surprised to see a Genesis Core and an Energy Lockseed with picture of chestnut. He know how powerful Energy Lockseed when using by the Riders.

Kurokage-Shin had using the power of Energy Lockseed and Baron was capable of using a standard Lockseed simultaneously with her Energy Lockseed to create a new form to match with Genesis Riders.

 _I never know there is a new Energy Lockseed…_ Genjuro thought.

"Thanks, Takatora. I will put these for good use in the upcoming battles." Genjuro said before pressing the Energy Lockseed.

" **MARRON ENERGY!** "

* * *

(Elsewhere)

A group of young boys in baseball uniform are currently shaking in fear after seeing a man being turns into dust by the Noises.

As for how they ends up in this situation, they hear some strange sound and come checked out on what it was. But they only think they wish, that they didn't do it in the first place and couldn't even move in fear.

"You children shouldn't even be here after what you just witness…" Ver said, holding his Solomon Cane in hand to control the Noises.

"Stop, Ver! Those children… they didn't do anything to deserve this! Don't do it!" Maria cried out, frantically while she can only look at those children is being approach by their doom…

Suddenly bunch of cards came out of nowhere and destroyed the Noises in the process as this caused Ver to become shocked to see plain cards being able to crushed Noises.

Soon Ver and Maria hear someone jumping down before walking in front of the children. He has messy brown hair and cold brown eyes, dressing in red-on-black long coat with dark grey vest top and black pants, and boots.

 _Who is he?_ Maria thought confused.

"You kids better get those legs of yours moving if you want to live." He said to them. The kids regained their sense before running off in a hurry.

"What do we have here?" Ver asked, looking at the young man. "A young man can throws cards and defend those kids, are you playing a hero?"

This made the young man smirked and laughed.

"What's so funny!?" Ver questioned.

"For Ryoma Sengoku's Successor as Duke, you're a sorry excused trash talking about being a hero." The man response.

This cause Ver to have more tick marks appearing on his head.

"How deal you insult me!?" Ver exclaimed, he is going to teach him a lesson before ordering his Noises to attack the young man. He doesn't know how he destroyed those Noises with the cards or knowing his relation to Ryoma, he won't let him get away with this, in pain.

The young man then takes out something shocking— a Genesis Driver!

"He has a Driver as well?" Maria wondered out loud.

"Who in the world are you?" Ver questioned, becoming serious.

The young man strapped on his Driver and then brought out his Lemon Energy Lockseed.

"Henshin…"

" **LEMON ENERGY!** "

The Helheim portal opened above him, shocking Ver and Maria. They watched as the Lemon Energy Arms Part descended.

" **LOCK ON~!** "

The young man then pushed the Seaboll Compressor.

" **SODA~!** "

The Lemon Energy Arms Armor Part descended and its bottom half split open and spread to the sides before falling on top of him. The armor finished folding onto him and a splash of juice-like energy he was armed with the Sonic Arrow. The armor was yellow, like Duke's, and sported a cape which hung from his back. A large yellow shoulder pad made from the lemon's top covered his right shoulder.

" **LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!** "

But what more shocking about the Genesis Rider in front of them, he looks exactly like Baron!

"I thought there only one Baron!" Maria exclaimed with shocked expression.

"Who are you…?" Ver questioned.

"I am the true Baron, Kaito Kumon!" New Baron declared.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

(Next time)

"So you're Kaito Kumon…" Kanade said.

"You don't have what it takes to be Baron." Kaito said, glaring at Kanade. "You don't have what it takes to be ruthless and show no mercy to your opponent."

"Because that path doesn't lead me anywhere!" Baron shout.

 **Next time- Baron vs Baron!**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of the chapter. I bet you dislike evil cliffhangers, don't you? Also what did you think of who Bujin Gaim using as his body? I give credit for BlazeDragon94 to figure it outXD**

 **Even though Ryugen Yomi is gone, something doesn't smell right… what could it be?**

 **It looks like Fifteen made his debut in the fic and completely wrecked Kamuro in Rider Arms. Not only he is strong, but he has a Dark Rider Lockseed, the opposite of the Heisei Rider Lockseed Lapis possessed. But how in the world he possessed? Can he be stopped? As for the scene of Fifteen and Kamuro, I got inspired from KRC's** **Age of the Armored War Gods.**

 **Now Genjuro finally got the Genesis Core and Marron Energy Lockseed from Takatora, you know what coming…**

" **KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN! JIMBER MARRON! HAW-HAW!"**

 **It seem that Kaito have return as New Baron including his badass debut on the street. How do you think the fight between two Barons will be like?**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	9. Baron vs Baron!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. They belonged to their respective creators. Now here is the chapter I think that everyone is waiting for. Finally I got 100 reviews for this story! Hooray! Be sure to grabbed some popcorns and soda for the upcoming fight between Barons!**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G

Ch9: Baron vs Baron! The Clashed Ideals of Strength!

Lapis opened his eyes and find himself in a familiar place.

"The medical room again…" Lapis muttered before moving on the bed.

He then noticed his Driver and Lockseeds on the table next to him before picking them up. But when he touched the Heisei Rider Lockseed, he felt a slight jolt of shock from the Lockseed.

The Overlord shakes his head immediately before stares at the Heisei Rider Lockseed with confused expression. "What in the world…?" Lapis muttered in confusion. What is going with the Heisei Rider Lockseed?

Soon he heard the sound of door opened and he turns to see Hibiki and Miku coming into the room. Lapis places his Heisei Rider Lockseed away before facing his friends.

"Hey guys…" Lapis greeted with a big smile.

When they saw their friend awake and standing, they immediately hurry toward him before hugging him tightly.

"Lapis-kun! You're awake!" Hibiki said happily.

"You nearly worried us." Miku added.

"So how long was I out?" Lapis asked, confused to his friends.

"About a day since Kanade brought you in. We were kinda of worried about what happened to you back in that forest." Hibiki answered.

"I see…"

After Hibiki mention the forest, Lapis remembered what happened when he came up against Fifteen himself and his words reminiscing in his mind.

" _Can you really protected those dears to you when you're so weak?_ "

"Lapis-kun?" Soon Lapis snapped out of his thought before looks at Miku who seem to be concern with him.

"Sorry, I just have something on my mind." Lapis answered.

"I see that you're finally awake, Lapis." Lapis turns to see Takatora and Kanade coming into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Kanade asked.

"I am fine, Kanade." Lapis response.

"I heard you got injury in Helheim. What happened in there?" Takatora asked.

"Yeah, you were hurt badly yesterday. I didn't think Redyue could do that much damage on you alone." Kanade added.

"After I thought that I got Redyue for good, another Dark Rider appears and it's none other than Fifteen." Lapis revealed.

"Wasn't Fifteen the original holder of your Heisei Rider Lockseed?" Kanade asked.

Lapis nodded.

"So what happened?" Takatora asked.

"We fought… he seem to be different from previous one but our attacks collided and I got send flying backward." Lapis answered. But he can't tell them about what really happened.

"And I find you there." Kanade finished.

Lapis nodded and noticed Takatora stares at him.

"I see…" Takatora said.

"Did I missed anything else while I was away?" The Overlord asked.

(One story later)

"This is definitely unexpected. Never thought Bujin Gaim would actually possessed Chris's own father." Lapis answered.

"Same here, it's hard to believe something like that is possible." Kanade said.

"Also I would like you to take a look at this and tell me what you think of it." Takatora said, taking something from his jacket pocket and give to Lapis.

Lapis looks at the pictures in his hands before his eyes wide with disbelief expression. He couldn't believe what in these pictures. But he knows they're real with his gut.

"I take it that they're real?" Kanade asked. Lapis nodded.

"Yes. But I don't get how it is possible..." Lapis said. The idea that his people have entered this world before him in the ancient time, this is surprised shock for him. "Though I don't know what does do exactly." He said before returning the pictures to Takatora.

"I see…" Takatora said.

* * *

( **Play Brilliant World by Kaori Oda** )

( **Instrumental** ) All the Relic Necklaces can be seen with the Lockseeds can before the screen changed immediately.

 **Kurayami no saki ni matataiteru aoi hoshi-tachi**

The sun rising up, Lapis and Hibiki soon make a run together to the hill. We soon seen Lapis and Hibiki. Kanade and Ryoji. Tsubasa and Chris.

 **Hikari no kiseki boku wa shinjiteru**

Soon the scene changed in 2nd Division headquarter as Genjuro and others working as they keeping eyes out for any Noises activities.

 **Haruka tooi hi no kanashimi ga kage o otoshikonda kono sekai de**

We see a scene of Lapis is working in Flower while talking with Miku, Hibiki, and Chris. Kanade and Tsubasa were training with each other like what they did in childhood.

 **Nani o shinjitara subete wa hitotsu ni kagayaku darou?**

Ryoji is helping the local Beat Riders practicing with their routine with a smile.

 **Wish on a Star!**

Serena is leaning against the wall while holding on the Ringo Lockseed before saw the Beat Riders performance and can't help to smile a little.

 **Kono sekaijuu no shinjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni**

Soon the scene changed as it shows Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, Baron, Knuckle, and Kurokage in dark room while showing off their skills with their weapons. Then we see the Symphogear girls doing the same as well.

 **Boku-tachi wa ima yume ni Mukau**

Duke standing on a hill with the Solomon Cane. Beneath him were shadow armor figures and Symphogear users as they ready to unleashed Helheim on the world. Lapis nodded to his friends as they're ready to transform as they out to save the world. Kamuro soon burst into blue flame before transforming into his Kachidoki Arms while holding onto his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun before firing the screen in front of him.

 **Hokoru beki mono wa kimi no naka no kokou no hikari**

All the Symphogear users were clashed against each other. Kamuro and his fellow Riders collided with Inves commanded by same shadow armor figures, but they soon blow away by new allies joining the fight.

 **Tsuyoku hakanai kimi o mamoritai**

The final scene shows Lapis and his friends looking out from a meadow as sakura blossoms passing them.

* * *

Both Ver and Maria looks quite disbelief after the stranger known as Kaito Kumon suddenly becomes a Genesis Rider.

"I am the true Baron, Kaito Kumon!" New Baron declared.

Ver to gritting his teeth before ordered the Noises to attack New Baron as they sprang on him. But New Baron brought up his Sonic Arrow and slashes them away with ease.

He soon pushed the lever of his Genesis Driver once immediately.

" **SODA~! LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!** "

The Sonic Arrow glowing with yellow energy aura before New Baron swing the bow in a 180 degrees to destroyed all of the Noises about to make contact with him.

"Unforgivable…!" Ver gritting his teeth when he saw New Baron crushed his Noises with ease before getting out his Driver and his own Lemon Energy Lockseed.

"Henshin…!" Ver shout.

" **LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!** "

In a flash, Ver transformed into Duke and their Sonic Arrows clashed with each other. Sonic Arrows clashed and sparks flew from them as New Baron and Duke exchanged fast and furious blows. New Baron struck with a quick chop which Duke blocked and the blue knight theme Rider soon kicked him in the stomach which New Baron jumps to the side.

Soon Duke fired his arrow at New Baron. New Baron quickly rolled to the side before letting loose his own arrows at Duke. Duke brought up his Sonic Arrow to block the incoming attacks before charges to attack him. But New Baron brought dodges Duke's attempt to blows on him before smacked him hard in the helmet to send Duke rolling across the ground.

"What's wrong? I never thought Ryoma's replacement is weak as the Noises you summoned." New Baron remarked, causing rage behind Duke's helmet. "How pathetic…"

"Shut up!" Duke barked before pushed the lever of his Driver.

" **SODA~! LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!** "

Soon Duke brought up his Sonic Arrow which the blades glowing with yellow energy before he send them at New Baron. This causes an explosion to occurs, but New Baron stood his ground without moving an inch from where he was.

"How interesting…" New Baron commented before seeing a shadow and looks up to see Maria in her Symphogear armor already.

But New Baron jumps out of the way when Maria made an impact on the ground with her Gungnir. Soon Maria got up and charges at New Baron in an attempt of stabbing him with her weapon. New Baron dodges her attacks before Maria soon lands a slash on his chest and send him back.

Suddenly both Maria and Duke fired their attacks at New Baron before causing an explosion in the process. Maria thought New Baron might be down until the smoke faded and her eyes turns wide.

New Baron was still standing there and looks completely unaffected by their attacks.

"I was expecting you Symphogear users to be strong, but you disappointed me." New Baron mocked, making Maria looks shocked.

"Who in the world are you?" Maria asked.

But New Baron soon charges forward before slashed Maria in the chest and takes her Gungnir weapon in the process. New Baron looks at it for a moment before spin it around.

"Hmm…" New Baron muttered, studied the weapon carefully in his hand.

Maria gritting her teeth as she saw New Baron with her weapon.

"Give it back!" Maria demands, trying to regain her relic weapon. But New Baron using her weapon and slash her across the chest, causing her gritting her teeth in pain.

"This is how you _wield_ a spear…" New Baron said before charging at her and swing her own lance at her.

Soon Maria got assault from her own weapon wielding by New Baron himself as sparks flying across the ground. But New Baron wasn't finished with her yet, he grabbed her by her headphone before throw her to the wall with inhuman strength to caused her to gasp in pain.

"You're too weak to even wield your own power…" New Baron scoffed with glares at the black Symphogear user.

"I guess I have no choice…" Duke said before taking out a black orb from his side.

Suddenly burst from the orb are none other than Kurokage Troopers and Elementary Inves as they noticed New Baron and charges at him immediately.

"I don't care how many are my enemies." New Baron response before he starts attacking them.

* * *

(Helheim)

Serena currently exploring the forest before she head toward the site where Kamuro and Fifteen fought. She is trying to find out what exactly happened and who her Uncle was fighting against. She knee to the ground and touch the ground.

"Strange… it almost like a flood. But it never rains here…" Serena muttered before stands up and continued her search.

"You're correct, Princess~!" a voice said. But Serena stay calm.

She knows that voice almost from anywhere. One voice that her parents told her to be on guard and she have few encounter with him. "What do you want, Sagara?" she asked.

Sagara scoffed in mocking shock. "Is that anyway to greet a friend of your father?" he asked.

"The last I'd check friends doesn't influence others an entire civilization into a killing match on the Golden Fruit." Serena remarked.

"Bah, who cared about the detail?" Sagara said, coming toward her. "I'm here to tell you something about a project Badan Empire though to be missing."

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"Project Dark Rider was after they made the Heisei Rider Lockseed for Fifteen, it purpose to absorbed power from the Dark Kamen Riders that the previous Riders defeated. But after the fall of Badan, the Lockseed never seen again." Sagara explains. "And you know how strong Dark Riders from their counterparts, right?"

"They tend to be stronger than them." Serena said before coming to a realization, "No way… are you saying that this flood result from _that_?" she asked in shocked.

"That is right. Whoever seem to harness the power, does quite a damage to the place and Lapis himself. Though I don't know if he will wake up being the same after that fight." Sagara mused.

This causes Serena to gritting her teeths. "What _do_ you mean?" Serena questioned with a serious look.

"You will find out." Sagara said before he vanished immediately into thin air.

 _Speaking in riddles again, I never understand him…_ Serena thought before she take one look at the place then turning away.

* * *

Bujin Gaim looks at himself before glance back at the hooded figure Maja after he placed his hand away from the Blood Orange samurai.

"How are you feeling, Bujin Gaim?" Maja asked.

"I'm fine now. I never expect _he_ will still have the strength after all these years." Bujin Gaim stated stoic. The man let him take over his body after the ordeal about his daughter.

"Indeed… that is why I want you not go on your own." Maja answered. It seem despite Bujin Gaim have control over his current body, there is still some resistance from originally owner.

"After all, he might get you killed the next time." Sid comment darkly.

This causes Bujin Gaim to glares at the man himself before Ver coming into the room.

"How did it go on the second base, Professor?" Sid asked.

"Someone have to interrupt my moments and have to abandon it." Ver grumbled.

"Was it one of those Kamen Riders?" Bujin Gaim asked.

Soon Ver looks at Sid. "No, it's another from your old world. The original Baron." Ver said.

"Kaito Kumon is back from the dead? How?" Sid questioned.

"I don't care how… But I won't forgive him for making a mocking out of me. The one who destined to become the heroic god of all age." Ver said.

The black hooded figure stares at the scientist. "I assured you that even the previous Baron won't get in our way. But our main focus is currently on the Frontier especially their keys." He said.

"Two more keys…" Bujin Gaim muttered.

"Ver, how is the project coming along?" Maja asked.

"I still need some time since merging ancient relics and Lockseeds is very unstable procedure, I am not sure how it will turns out either." Ver answered calmly.

"Beside we need to do something if we're able to crush them." Bujin Gaim scoffed. "If it wasn't for _him_ , I could killed them before have the chance with Gaim."

"Hmm… it looks like I have no choice." Maja said before noticed Bujin Gaim's anguish face and made his decision. "Bujin Gaim, if you want to make up for your failures, then I want you to mastered this."

Bujin Gaim catch something and stared at it with wide eyes. It was a metallic, polygonal red orange and Bujin Gaim realized what it was. The object is giving off a faint demonic red aura.

"This…"

"I don't have Helheim's power, but this is close I can make. You have to learned how to unleashed its power and make full use of it on your missions." Maja said.

Bujin Gaim looks at the red object in his hand, clenching his fingers around the metal fruit. "Very well…" he said.

Maja soon left his fellow Dark Riders before enter another room. But this room is restrict toward others only for Maja alone as the dark cloak figure see a sleeping capsule in the center of the room.

Whoever in the sleeping capsule, their appearance remained hiding in the shadow.

"I thought of keeping you in there, but it looks like I might need your assistance after all..." Maja said. If it wasn't for the moon's curse, he won't be able to use his full power to escape from this world.

* * *

(Back in Second Division)

The Second Division is currently investigating a strange incident of people being attacked by Noises near an abandoned warehouse.

 _This is difference to previous attack. What could it mean?_ Genjuro thought as he observe the results of people that analyzed the ashes at the scene that was once a human being just like anybody in the room.

Watching the observation are Kanade, Tsubasa, Takatora, Chris, and Ryoji.

"But we find something strange in the scene itself." Aoi added. She and others rapidly type on their keyboard to go through all the details given to them from the scene. Soon the screen change and focused on couple of cards with ashes on them. "These are finding at the scene."

"Aren't those poker cards?" Kanade asked, dumbfounded. This is question on everyone's mind right now.

"But what strange about them is that they have Noise ashes on them and they're perfectly interact." Aoi answered. They know that when Noises come into contact with anything, they would turned into ashes completely and will fall apart.

Takatora stares at the poker cards on the screen, "Unless someone used these cards to destroy the Noises." He assumed.

"What?! Are you fucking kidding me!? Plastic cards being about to crush Noises?" Chris questioned with disbelief and outrage look.

"Says that to girls who using music to fight monsters." Takatora remarked.

Before Chris could retort, she noticed Ryoji approach the large screen with disbelief expression. There is something about the poker cards bother him.

"Hase? What's wrong?" Tsubasa asked.

"It can't be…" Ryoji said, stares at the poker cards on the screen hard.

"I see you picked it up as well, Hase." Takatora said.

"What are you two talking about?" Chris asked.

"He is back…" Ryoji growl.

"You know who is it?" Tsubasa asked.

"Kaito… there is no doubt about it." Ryoji response, making others except Takatora look shocked.

"Kaito? You mean the previous Baron?" Kanade asked in surprised.

"And Kanade's predecessor?" Tsubasa asked.

"I doubt Kazuraba informed you anything about this." Ryoji said to Takatora. Takatora shakes his head.

"He never mention. It would means he doesn't know about his return." Takatora response.

"Good enough for me…" Ryoji said before heading for the doors.

"Wait, where are you going?" Chris asked.

"Where do you think? I got unfinished score with him." Ryoji said. With the fact Kaito is alive, Ryoji have chance to get payback against him for what happened.

"Do you even know where to look for him?" Genjuro asked.

"If he hasn't change, I know he will seek out a good fight." Ryoji answered before he leave the main office.

Before Chris could go after him, she and others hear the Noise alarmed going off.

"Damn…" Chris gritting her teeths.

"Hase can handle himself, you know." Kanade said with a grin. This cause Chris to look away and blushed.

"I-It's not that I worried about him or anything!" Chris protest.

"Save the teasing for another time, Kanade." Tsubasa said. "We got work to do."

"I am come too." Takatora said.

* * *

Hibiki and Miku are eating ice creams as they seen walking down the street. Hibiki is telling Miku a joke, but Miku wasn't paying attention.

"Hey Miku, are you alright?" Hibiki asked curious. "Hey Miku!" she called.

"Huh?" Miku snapped out of her thought and looks at her friend.

"Are you alright? You seem to be in deep thought." Hibiki said.

"I am alright, Hibiki!" Miku assured.

"Are you sure?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah." Miku lied. Truth be told, she was worry about Lapis. She was thinking about how he got himself hurt again, but something doesn't feel right.

"Okay…" Hibiki said.

"Well—"

BOOM!

They heard an explosion and people seemed to check to see that couple of cars destroyed by the Noise appeared.

"Noises!" Hibiki said with alarmed as people started running away.

Hibiki was about to sang her activation song, before remembering what happened during the fight against the Nephilim when Lapis fall unconscious.

 _What if I lose control?_ Hibiki thought before seeing people being turns into ashes.

This caused her to snap out of her thought before she starts singing her activation song, " _Balwisyall necscell Gungnir tron…_ " she suddenly donned in her Symphogear armor.

Hibiki charges forward before smacked her fists into the Noises, sending them flying backward then destroyed in the process.

* * *

(Somewhere in the city)

Noises are running amok on the street as they made anything in contact with them into ashes. It wasn't until rain of blue sword ruined their march as Tsubasa descend from above.

Tsubasa charges forward as she swings her sword and cuts down more Noises she made contact with. The blue hair Symphogear user looks around the streets as she see there are no more Noises.

Suddenly an incoming fireballs caught her attention as she rolled to the side and face two Berserker Shika Inves.

"Berserker Inves…" Tsubasa gritted her teeths before getting out another blade and charging forward at them.

Tsubasa swing her sword at the Inves, but the Berserker Inves leaps out of the way from her blades. But the other Berserker Inves try to attack Tsubasa, but Tsubasa combined her blades together before spinning them together to block the attack while causing some pain toward the Berserker Inves.

Soon the other Berserker Inves saw it's comrade in trouble before firing flamethrower at her. This causes Tsubasa gasp in pain before being throws back by the flame and rolled across the street.

" _Tsubasa, are you alright!?_ " Genjuro asked through her communicator.

"I am fine, Commander…" Tsubasa said, trying to get herself back up from the ground.

Soon the two Berserker Inves charges with the attempt to attack the blue Symphogear user.

" **LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!** "

Suddenly multiply yellow arrows shoot down on the Berserker Inves before they exploded in the process.

"How…?"

"You're relied on your friends make you weak!" A cold male voice said, but Tsubasa turns around and didn't see anyone there.

"Who say that?" Tsubasa wondered out loud before she saw Noises from above.

Before she could even attack them, incoming rocket missiles destroy them in the process.

"Tsubasa!" a familiar voice shout before she turns around to see Baron, Zangetsu, and Chris hurry toward her.

"Are you alright?" Baron asked.

"I am fine…" Tsubasa said.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"I almost got myself in a corner before someone destroyed them, but I didn't seen who it was." Tsubasa explains.

"Did you spotted anything unusually?" Zangetsu asked.

"I saw some bolt arrows and heard Lemon Energy, but I doubt it could be Duke." Tsubasa said.

"Hmm…There is no doubt about it. Kaito Kumon was here." Zangetsu concluded.

"So it was him…" Tsubasa gritting her teeths angry. ' _I won't forget this…_ '

"What's wrong, Tsubasa?" Baron asked.

"So how do we find this guy?" Chris questioned.

"We don't have much of choice in finding Kumon, but we better keep our eyes and ears opened." Zangetsu recommended. "Is that alright with you, Kazanari-san?" he asked through his communicator in his helmet.

" _We will do our best to help out._ " Genjuro said.

Suddenly they saw more Noises coming toward them.

"They're nothing more than cannon fodder towards Inves." Zangetsu remarked.

"But we should deal with these guys first." Baron said.

Baron swings her Banaspear as she stabbed several Noises and spins her weapon to defend herself from the Noises' attacks before pushing down her Cutting Blade.

" **COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!** "

She stabbed the ground as a large banana impaled dozen of Noises before they exploded in the process.

Zangetsu brought up his Musou Saber before slashing the Noises he made contact with. He then follows up with throwing his Melon Defender as the green shield destroyed more Noises before returning to its owner.

* * *

(Back with Hibiki)

Hibiki continued plowing down more Noises with her fists.

" _Hibiki, what are you doing!?_ " Genjuro questioned in her communicator.

"I am fine! I need to finished them fast before _that_ happened!" Hibiki response before smacked her fist to destroyed dozen of Noises in the process.

"Hibiki, over there!" Miku shout.

Hibiki turns around and spotted an Inoshishi Inves chasing two kids before she race toward it. The Inoshishi Inves was about to breath flame at the street when Hibiki punch it in the face, sending it flying backward.

"Miku, get them somewhere to hide." Hibiki said before turning her attention focused on the Berserker Inves.

Miku take the two kids before they go to somewhere close while Miku watching Hibiki fighting against the Inves.

The Inoshishi Inves threw energy disks with its horns but Hibiki deflected them with her fists and charged at the Inves. Hibiki smashed through some of the armor off. Hibiki then rolled across the ground before knocking off more of the armor. The boar like Inves got up and tries to retreat.

"Time to finish this, pig!" Hibiki exclaimed before combined her gauntlet together into a large one. Soon she charges forward as the gauntlet shoot out fires from behind and sending her straight toward the Inoshishi from behind.

She unleashed a powerful punch which completely destroyed the Berserker Inves and cause an explosion as she turned away from the sight.

Before Hibiki could relaxed, she saw Noises coming down the path and she was about to fight them until she felt a jolt of pain in her chest.

"Damn… not now!" Hibiki said before her eyes turn crimson and holding her head.

This take off her attention before a Noise smacked its fist towards, sending the Symphogear user toward the wall and knocked her unconscious before her armor vanished.

"Hibiki!" Miku shout.

Just when the Noises about to finished Hibiki off, something gleam fall from the sky and lands in front of Hibiki to blocked the attack from the Noise.

But what surprised the appearance is a sword with golden and black hilt. On the sword's hilt, the emerald stone seem to be glowing.

"A sword…?" Miku asked.

* * *

(Second Division)

Meanwhile in the Second Division, the computer geniuses received something familiar from the golden sword.

"Aufwachen?!" Aoi exclaimed. "The sword is bearing a reading Aufwachen wavelength!"

"Say what?" Genjuro asked in shock.

Suddenly a word appear on the screen as the word made Genjuro's eyes wide.

 **ZUUBAN!**

"Zuuban!?" Genjuro exclaimed. "As the Golden Sword Zuuban!?"

* * *

The sword glow brightly before it began to enlarged itself and start transforming into a humanoid like form. The figure look like a robot, but with gold regal armor and head resembled a crown.

This is the Great Sword Man Zuuban.

"Zuuban…" Zuuban said.

Before the Noises could reacted, Zuuban suddenly throws a spin kick that destroyed numbers of Noises in the process. The Noises tried to fight back against the Great Sword Man, but Zuuban deflected their attacks with his arms while standing in the same place.

"Zun! Zubabababababa!" Zuuban chanted before the gem on his chest glow and unleashed a burst of energy to destroyed dozen of Noises in the process.

* * *

(Back in Second Division)

Silence filled the room when everyone saw this.

Aoi then was the one to brake it, "D-did that sword just transformed on its own?"

"This is impossible." Genjuro said. "There is no record about the Zuuban being able to change form or destroying Noises."

"Could Zuuban be similar to Nephilim?" Shinji asked.

The thought of another sentinel relic beside Nephilim brings shocked to them.

* * *

"Hibiki!" Miku shout as the stranger known as Zuuban continued down against the Noises.

"Let's go, Zuuban." A voice said caused Miku turns around and see a young man in red-black jacket walking toward the Noises.

Miku thought about shouting at the man, but she felt there is something different about that man. Her suspecting proving true when the man managed to smashed his fist into the Noise.

Normally, human will turns into ashes after _making_ contact with the Noises. However, this man didn't as the Noise disparate into particles.

He and Zuuban soon start punching out more Noises with their fists as they prowling down more Noises in the process.

"Miku-chan!" Miku turns around and see Ryoji coming toward her on his Black Rose Attacker.

"What happened to Hibiki?" Ryoji asked with concerned.

"She was knocked out by the Noises, but who are they?" Miku asked, pointed to the two fighters against the Noises.

Ryoji looks up at Miku's direction as his eyes wide in shocked to see a familiar face. "Kaito…" Ryoji said.

"You know him?" Miku asked.

"Something like that, but Miku-chan, get Hibiki to safety." Ryoji said. Miku nodded before taking Hibiki up with her arm then get her friend to safety.

Soon Kaito and Zuuban saw there is few remain number of Noises left before they jump into the air and smashed down the Noises with their kicks.

The two about to leave when Ryoji stand in Kaito's way.

"Ryoji Hase, what a surprised. So I am not the only one here." Kaito response.

"So you are alive, Kaito." Ryoji said. "I am here to settle the score from the times in Zawame city!"

"Is that so? I don't have time for a weakling like you." Kaito scoffed, causing Ryoji's angry to grow within himself. "Why don't you go off playing with your little Beat Rider team instead?"

"Oh, you have plans right now? Sorry... but there are _changes_ to your plans." Ryoji remarked before taking out his Genesis Driver and places on his waist.

Zuuban was about to interfere, but he noticed Kaito give him a look that told him to stand back.

Kaito got out his Genesis Driver before placing on his waist.

" **LEMON ENERGY!** "

" **LIME ENERGY!** "

Suddenly both metallic fruits appear above before outside of the Cracks.

" **LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!** "

" **LIME ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT SOUR! FIGHT SOUR! FIGHT SOUR! S-S-S-SOUR!** "

After their Arms appeared on their Genetic Wears, the two Genesis Riders charge at each other as their respective weapons collided with each other.

Sparks burst violently as their Sonic Arrows crashed into one another. Following their opening moves, they began to take swings at each other.

Kurokage-Shin brought his Sonic Arrow down upon New Baron's head, but it was stop by New Baron's Sonic Arrow. New Baron soon kicked Kurokage-Shin in the stomach to send him back and fired his Sonic Arrow at him.

But Kurokage-Shin rolling across the ground to avoid the arrows then getting up. He soon charges at New Baron with his Sonic Arrow.

But New Baron just dodges Kurokage-Shin's swings. It wasn't until Kurokage-Shin deliver a kick toward New Baron's helmet, sending him backward.

Kurokage-Shin then fired his energy bolts directly at New Baron. But New Baron brought up his Sonic Arrow to counter against the attacks.

" **LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!** "

" **LIME ENERGY SQUASH!** "

Kanade, Chris, Tsubasa, and Takatora arrived as they spotted the fight between the two Genesis Riders.

"Is that…?" Tsubasa asked.

"No doubt. It's Kaito Kumon." Takatora answered.

 _That is my predecessor…?_ Kanade thought with shock.

Meanwhile Kurokage-Shin and New Baron continued fighting each other. Despite the fact that they both uses Energy Lockseeds. But it looks like New Baron seem to have an upper hand.

Kurokage-Shin was soon throws against a nearby pole. This causes Chris to gasp in shocked.

"Hase!" Chris shout.

"Don't get in my way…" Kurokage-Shin grunted. "This is my fight with him!"

"Do you really think that you can defeated me? Even back in Zawame city, you are nothing more than a stinky coward. That is why you're and always be a lowly Kurokage for the rest of your life." New Baron mocked.

"Shut up…!"

Forgetting his own injuries, Kurokage-Shin got himself up before charging at New Baron. He began to attack the lemon theme Genesis Rider in fury. Landing some punches and send New Baron to the wall. But New Baron soon turns into a yellow blur before slashing Kurokage-Shin several times, causing him to fall on his knee. Soon New Baron grabbed Kurokage-Shin by the neck and looks at him.

"Is this your revenge for your own teammates abandoned you? It was your own fault that your original Driver got destroyed that made your friends left you." New Baron said.

"Shut up!"

Kurokage-Shin tries to loose New Baron's grips before being attacks by New Baron's Sonic Arrow, causing him to hits the ground and felt aches in every inches of his body.

"Hase!" Chris shout, but Takatora stops her from moving.

"Why aren't you helping him!?" Chris questioned.

"Because this is something he want to take care on his own." Takatora said.

As Kurokage-Shin fell to the ground, moments of time he and his original Beat Rider team they shared flash in his mind. Then the day when his own teammates come to his mind. He knows that Kaito has a point that he was also responsible for his own teammates abandoned him.

( **Play Kamen Rider Drive ost- Police Soul** )

Despite the throbbing pain on his side, Kurokage-Shin felt three familiar auras on his side and hearing them call out to him. The voices tell him to fight. Kurokage-Shin shakily stood up. He won't accept this. He will avenge his past failure and make Kaito paid as well. No matter what, he will defeat him!

"I am not done yet…"

New Baron turned. "Give it up. You can't win."

Kurokage-Shin soon take out something from his side and made New Baron looks surprised as Kurokage-Shin takes out the Kabuto Lockseed.

"I still have plenty of energy to keep going… Especially when it comes to kick your ass, Kaito." Kurokage-Shin said, hold firm on the Kabuto Lockseed. "But I won't forgive you for what happened… you… you separated me and my friends!"

" **KABUTO!** "

"A normal Lockseed like that won't even work with a Genesis Driver." New Baron stated.

"I won't be too sure about that…" Kurokage-Shin remarked before replacing his Energy Lockseed with his Kabuto Lockseed on his Genesis Driver. "And I am not the same as I was in the past!"

( **Ost ended** )

" **LOCK ON~! LIQUID~! KABUTO ARMS! TENOMICHI MY WAY!** "

Soon the Kabuto Arms land on Kurokage-Shin's shoulders before transformed into armor and equipped him with a Kabuto Kunai. This made both Takatora and New Baron look surprised at what Kurokage-Shin just done.

"And there is more. Clock Up…" Kurokage-Shin said suddenly moved at hyper speed.

Before New Baron could react, he felt jolts of pain as sparkles flying off of his armor. This caused him send to flying across the ground.

New Baron managed to get himself up and observed his surroundings carefully for any sights of Kurokage-Shin.

" **LIQUID~! KABUTO SPARKING! RIDER KICK!** "

He soon looks up to see Kurokage-Shin in midair and he trying to land an electrified kick on him. But New Baron immediately pushed his lever for the Genesis Driver.

" **SODA~! LEMON ENERGY SPARKING!** "

New Baron swings his Sonic Arrow and a yellow energy wave countered against Kurokage-Shin's Rider Kick, causing small explosion to occur.

Soon Kurokage-Shin got out another Rider Lockseed.

" **KIVA!** "

"Rider Change!" Kurokage-Shin shout.

" **LIQUID~! KIVA ARMS! KI~NG OF VAMPIRE!** "

Soon Kurokage-Shin donned Kiva Arms before he starts delivering some serious punches while blocking couple of attacks from New Baron himself.

"I won't be defeated by the likes of you!" New Baron shout angrily before charging at him.

" **GARULU!** "

Soon Kurokage-Shin got the Garulu Saber and blocks New Baron's Sonic Arrow before jumping few feet back with a growl.

" **BASSHAA!** "

Kurokage-Shin got out the Basshaa Magnum and unleashed several shots of water at New Baron while speeding around him.

" **DOGGA!** "

Kurokage-Shin swings Dogga Hammer before smacked him in the chest and sending him further backward. He then takes out another Rider Lockseed.

This gives Kurokage-Shin a similar form resembled Kabuto Arms except the visor was green.

" **STRONGER ARMS! AKU WO TAOSE TO ORE WO YOBU!** "

Kurokage-Shin throws his fists before unleashed electric attacks at New Baron. But New Baron blocks the attacks before getting close to Kurokage-Shin and the two engaged in close range combat. When New Baron about to swing down his Sonic Arrow upon him, Kurokage-Shin grabbed his Sonic Arrow with his bare hands to stop it. Then Kurokage-Shin used the electricity in Stronger Arms to crush the Sonic Arrow with ease before punch New Baron back.

"You… You bastard!" New Baron glares at Kurokage-Shin before pushing his lever of his Genesis Driver again.

" **SODA~! LEMON ENERGY SPARKLING!** "

" **LIQUID~! STRONGER SQUASH! STRONGER ELECTRO KICK!** "

Both Riders activated their finishing attacks, the energy the two were emitting already clashing and sparking as their attacks caused an explosion.

Takatora and the girls take cover from the explosion. Soon the smoke faded away as they saw the result of the fight and they couldn't be surprised.

Ryoji landed on the ground and starting to breath heavy, his Driver was sparking. He didn't turns around but he knows that Kaito is still around. Suddenly he felt jolt a pain on his side before dropped to his knee, clutching to his side.

"Tell me… how did you gain that much power?" A familiar voice asked.

"I find a new reason to live since coming here and tried to atone for what I couldn't done much in the past…" Ryoji answered.

"I see… You're strong, Ryoji Hase." Kaito admit, still standing but knowing his own wounds will heal on their own. He can't believe that Ryoji manages to knock him out of his transformation.

This made Ryoji smile despite being in much pain. But it worthy the pain for Kaito giving him some respect unlike what happened back in Zawame city.

"Hase!"

Ryoji wearily looked up to see Chris and Kanade run up to him. "Hey girls…"

Soon the two of them helped lifted Ryoji up from the ground.

"How are you feeling…?" Kanade asked.

"I am fine… though Lapis won't be pleased if I busted my Genesis Driver…" Ryoji comment.

"Man, you really are reckless." Chris remarked.

Kaito was about to leave when he spotted Takatora and Tsubasa approached him.

"It's been a while, Kaito Kumon." Takatora said calm.

"The White Devil, Takatora Kureshima… So you are really alive." Kaito sneered. "I never thought you would be hanging out with that little singer."

"Little singer? So it _was_ really you who insulted me back there!" Tsubasa growl with angry.

"I didn't insult you, I am just stated the truth." Kaito said. "You Symphogear users are weak."

"What was that!?" Chris growl with angry.

Kaito looks at Chris with an emotionless expression, "I say that you girls are weak. You relied on your friends making you weak and that you depend on them too much and made me disgusted."

This cause Chris to gritting her teeths, but Tsubasa spoke up again.

"People by themselves are weak, however if someone truly desires to protect people." Tsubasa continued with a glare, "They will push themselves even further to protect them because they have something worth fighting for.

"People sticks together become strong? Hmph, I was backstabbed by those who went behind my back and left alone, but I am still strong." Kaito countered.

Soon Kanade and Ryoji come to join them before Kanade looks at Kaito.

"So you're Kaito Kumon…" Kanade said.

"And you're the Baron of this world." Kaito said.

"As much I will let you two argued, we should head back to the base." Kanade said before looking at Kaito, "And you're coming as well."

"Why should I do what you say?" Kaito asked.

"I bet you aren't curious about what changes back in Zawame city and why Helheim can't make a full invasion here." Takatora said with a calm tone.

"Now you mention it… Helheim's presence in this world is quite weaker than I recall." Kaito said.

"That is why we going to tell you since knowledge is power after all." Kanade said.

Suddenly Zuuban joins Kaito's side before looking at his companion, "Zuuban?"

Kaito looks at Zuuban before stares back at Kanade and others, "Hmph. Very well."

* * *

(Second Division)

Kaito and Zuuban soon follows the Riders and Symphogear users back into the base. Chris helps Ryoji moved into the medical room due to checking with the doctors.

"I assumed you're Kaito Kumon, the first Baron." Genjuro said.

"This is Genjuro Kazanari, our commander and Kamen Rider Knuckle." Kanade said.

Kaito stares at Genjuro for a moment. "So you're Zack's Successor? Hmm, you look pretty strong for a normal human." He said.

"I heard a lot about you." Genjuro said.

"And this is Shinji Ogawa, Hase's successor as Kurokage." Kanade continued, points to Shinji.

"Hmm… you better not ruined Hase's title." Kaito said.

"T-Thanks." Shinji said, slightly nervous.

"So how you even alive in the first place?" Takatora asked, crossing his arms. "I doubt Kazuraba revived you."

"I have no clue either since I was in the afterlife before I felt a mystery force dragged me out of there and trying to bend me against my will. But I recalls two strange figures before me, one is a man who doesn't felt like human and another is a woman with gold eyes. Then I remember wake up on a beach." Kaito said.

"Gold eyes…? You mean Fine tried to revival you?" Genjuro asked, making others look shocked.

"Oh I think that I know what he talking about." Everyone turn around to see bandage Ryoji with Chris supporting him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Tsubasa asked with concerns.

"Not exactly. I was curious about why the hell Kaito is back and I believed I know how." Ryoji said before looking at Kanade, "Do you remember when you and Lapis tries to break into Fine's mansion?"

Kanade nodded. "Yeah and we saw you guarded there. But what does it have to deal with Kaito?"

"Before you guys came. Kougane tries to summon another Overlord from the dead, but somehow cause a messed, I didn't see the being, but I see red fogs and somehow it flee out the door. I believed its Kaito." Ryoji said.

"Why didn't you mention this?" Shinji asked.

"After being under their influence, it was hard to remember certain details of my own actions." Ryoji explains. He sometime worried that he might did something regretful while being under the influence.

"Hmm… I don't recall that happening." Kaito said.

"It possible that you weren't fully awake after being revival and your body move on itself to safety." Serena said, coming into the room. "It's nice to meet you, Kaito Kumon."

Kaito stares hard at Serena. There is something odd about this girl. "Who and what are you? You don't felt like a complete Overlord or human at all." He said.

"Oh? So you still have your power as Overlord to sense that. My name is Serena and I guess you can tell… I am half Overlord and half human." Serena answer with serious expression.

This made Kaito's eyes slightly wide in surprise. "Half Overlord? That is impossible…" he said.

"It was thank to the one who saved me. After all, he was your rival at the end." Serena said.

"Kazuraba…" Kaito muttered.

"Kaito… how in the world did you ends up with Zuuban?" Genjuro asked, pointing to Kaito's strange companion.

"So you know him?" Kaito asked.

"The Golden Sword is a relic though to be lost in time. But I never expect the sword to be a living relic like Nephilim." Genjuro said, stares at Zuuban.

"H-He is a living Relic!?" Tsubasa asked.

"How in the world did you find him?" Kanade asked.

"I find him in an abandoned ruin when I came across bunch of Noises. I could tell he wasn't an ordinary sword and I sense strange power from him as I tried to pull him out."

Kaito said, points to Zuuban. "But he refused to move at first before I used everything I got to move him out and we ends up traveling together."

"So that sword is sentinel…" Shinji said as he and other members look at Zuuban with fascinating.

But Zuuban's eyes turn narrow at them. "Zuuban… Zuuba…" Zuuban growl with angry.

"What he saying?" Shinji asked.

"Zuuban is still warily of your organization, the same goes for me." Kaito response.

"And how can you understand him?" Kanade asked.

"I learned his speech quickly." Kaito answered before looking at Takatora, "So what going on back in Zawame city?" he asked.

"Not a lot have changes except for the reconstruction of the city. But tell me… what does the name Shura means to you?" Takatora asked. This causes Kaito to scowl.

"Haven't heard that name since I banished him…" Kaito answered. "Did he returns to cause troubles?"

"But he joins fraction mainly remnant members of Yggrdrassil known as Black Bodhi." Takatora continued.

(One story later)

After Takatora told Kaito about what happens to Shura and his Team Neo Baron, Kaito have a satisfied grin on his face. "Not bad, Zack really have grown stronger." Kaito said, feeling pleased that his former Second in command handle against the coward who take the name for twisted pleasure.

"So Kaito, I would like to offer you a chance to join Second Division?" Genjuro asked.

"I refused to joins the like of you." Kaito said.

"I should know this will be coming…" Serena muttered, remembering what her parents told her about Kaito.

"Why not?" Kanade asked.

"I still think the Symphogear users are too weak and…" Kaito said before glaring at Kanade. "I can't stand someone like you being Baron." He added.

This causes a tick mark form on Kanade's forehead when hearing that. "What? Is it because I am a girl?!" she growl angry.

"I didn't say that… You just made the assumption on your own." Kaito answered with mocking grin. "Even since I hear someone wearing my suit. I was curious about how strong that person is. And what did I find? You're too soft. It made me sick."

Kaito soon approach and get close to Kanade before showing a dark look. "You don't have what it takes to be Baron." He said, glaring at Kanade. "You don't have what it takes to be ruthless and show no mercy to your opponent."

Kanade have enough of her predecessor mocked her and her teammates. "Is that so? Then why don't we have a match? Me and you. Somewhere far from the city. Tomorrow at noon!" Kanade declared.

"Very well… you better ready then." Kaito said before he and Zuuban soon left the base behind.

* * *

(Lapis's apartment)

After Kanade told Lapis about what happened, Lapis was quiet for a moment to process the information down.

"Kanade, are you absolutely sure that you really want to fight against Kaito?" Lapis asked, looks concerns while holding Ryoji's damaged Genesis Driver.

"Yes! That jerk insult us especially mocking me!" Kanade said angrily.

 _So he hasn't change much after coming back from death…_ Lapis thought to himself. "But do you think that you can win?" he asked.

"I will win." Kanade said.

"So what is your plan for battle against him?" Lapis asked curious. "He is an Overlord like me and Serena."

Kanade become silent for a moment before scratching her hair nervously. "I… I will think of something when I fight him!" she said.

"I don't know much about what Kaito's strength as Overlord, but I assumed he has similar abilities like Demushu." Lapis answered.

"I expect that and he only back from the dead for a few months." Kanade added.

Lapis looks at Kanade. "I see… I hope that you don't get hurt too much." The older Overlord said, but the last part quietly to himself.

"Lapis, are you feeling alright?" Kanade asked.

"It's nothing… I am going to fixed Hase's Genesis Driver right now. It will take some time and I hope that Ryoji stays in bed to recover." Lapis said.

"I see…" Kanade said. "I better be going right now."

"See you, Kanade." Lapis said as he watch the door closed.

" _Can you really protected those dears to you when you're so weak?_ "

Lapis shakes his head, the question that Fifteen throws at him repeated again even when he was at his own home. It's a good thing that no one is there to catch him like that.

 _What the hell is wrong with me…?_ Lapis thought to himself.

* * *

(With Kaito)

Kaito looks out the moon from his apartment window. What common about this world with his old world that they still uses yens. As for the money, he got them from dealing with rough poker players who cheated their victims. It's much better than sleeping out on the street.

Before he left their base, he learns about what the Dark Riders' agenda: destroying the moon. The moon supposed to have some ward to keep Sagara from full bother with this world.

"That is the most ridiculous goal I ever hear." Kaito remarked before looking at Zuuban. The Great Sword Man is already changed back into his sword form and currently resting against the wall.

Suddenly he hears the doorbell rang as this made Kaito look strange before he approached the door.

"Who is it?" Kaito questioned.

"It's me." The voice of the Demi-Overlord said.

Kaito opened the door and revealed Serena who waving her hand at him.

"Hey there." Serena greeted.

"How did you find this place?" Kaito questioned.

"Even though you are already an Overlord, I can track your presence here." Serena explains before letting herself in.

"Why are you even here?" Kaito questioned.

"I am just checking on what kind of place you're staying." Serena response before looking around his apartment. "Though it wasn't decorated like my Uncle's place."

"Why aren't you caution of Kamuro? He is an Overlord Inves from _that_ world." Kaito said.

Serena then looks back at the original Baron. "Don't forget that we're Overlords as well." Serena said.

"So how did you ends up meeting Kazuraba?" Kaito asked. This is one thing that he was confused since his old rival can't enter this world properly.

"Well… it kind of interesting and twist of fate." Serena said.

(One story later)

"I see… So Kazuraba send you here in his stead." Kaito said.

Serena nodded. "Yes, but I am trying to get my Nee-san back."

"The one with pink hair? I fought her sometime along with Ryouma rip off yesterday." Kaito response.

This made Serena looks surprised. "You did…?"

"She didn't do anything while Duke trying to kill some kids. She was willing to let those children perished." Kaito revealed.

"Nee-san didn't have much of choice since the person who take care of us as kids is sick and Ver have a cure..." Serena answered. But she is somewhat disturbed about that fact.

"But you aren't trying hard enough to reach out toward her to knock common senses into her." Kaito remarked.

This made Serena blink. "What?"

"I got a look at her eyes. Despite the strong front she putting up, she is fragile and lonely on the inside. Maybe it come from thinking that you perished. With your reappearance, you could approach her and turned her back from the path she went down, which you hate her for."

"I…"

"Deep down, you resent your sister for that." Kaito said. "You hate what she does to those people and follows that Duke like a little puppet on strings. It similar to how I hates Ryouma Sengoku for what he did."

"I guess you might be right…" Serena said.

"I _am_ right." Kaito answered with a smug.

Serena was silent for a moment before spoke up, "Even so… I still want to bring the sister I know back and show her that there is still a tomorrow outside of being lab experiments." She answered with resolved.

"But do you believed this world is worth saving?" Kaito asked.

"There isn't much to answer, but you need to find it out on your own, Kaito." Serena said with a smile.

* * *

(Next day)

Kanade shows up on her Rose Attacker before showing up at an abandoned factory and getting off of her motorcycle. She looks around before seeing Kaito who is already waiting for her.

"You're earlier." Kanade remarked.

"Show me if you have what it take to be worthy of the title Baron." Kaito said, taking out his Sengoku Driver.

( **Play Gundam Builder Fight Ost: Build fight!** )

Kanade takes out her Driver before placing on her waist as the two got out their Banana Lockseeds and look at each other.

" **BANANA!** "

" **BANANA!** "

"Henshin!" Kaito and Kanade shout at the same time.

" **COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!** "

After both Banana Arms fall onto their respective users and Banaspear materialized in their hands. The two Baron stares hard at each other as they wait for the one who made their first move. Soon they charging at each other, unleashing the sound of their roar.

Both Banaspears collided with each other as they glance at another, sparks flying in the air, the two identical Riders passed each other.

* * *

(Back at Second Division base)

Everyone seem to be watching the fight between Barons as the two Riders seem to be equal to another.

"This will be hard to tell…" Tsubasa looking at the screen with a serious expression. She hope that her best friend will teach Kaito a lesson.

"There is no way that old woman will lost to that asshole." Chris remarked.

"Kanade have years of experience as a Symphogear user before become Baron." Genjuro said.

"While Kaito have a year experience as a Rider…" Takatora added. "This is a fight between both Barons."

* * *

(Back at the fight)

Soon Baron stabbed her Banaspear to the ground after being kicked back by the First Baron as she pushed down her Cutting Blade once.

" **COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!** "

Suddenly a giant banana made of energy burst out of the ground and struck First Baron, sending him tumbling toward the wooden boxes.

Soon the First Baron got himself up and pushed down his Cutting Blade.

" **COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!** "

First Baron soon raised his Banaspear into the air as yellow energy start gathering and extending the spear before he swings his weapon down at Baron.

But Baron saw it coming before constantly rolling to dodge the attacks before First Baron spotted an opening and struck Baron in the back as this causes her to rolling on the ground.

Baron struggle to get herself up from the ground and looks at her Predecessor. "I am not done yet…" she said.

"But still… you need a personality adjustment if you ever going to be a Baron, Kanade Amou." First Baron said. "You have to be ruthless and shows no mercy. That is the only way to true strength!"

"Sorry, Kaito. But I give up that path long time ago before I even meeting you!" Baron said before pushing down her Cutting Blade.

" **COME ON! BANANA SPARKING!** "

First Baron does the same as well.

" **COME ON! BANANA SPARKING!** "

Both Barons hold back their Banaspears as they're charging before they unleashed their attacks on each other. This cause a big explosion occurs in the middle, but Baron got out her Mango Lockseed first.

" **MANGO!** "

" **COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!** "

Charging at First Baron again, she swung the Mango Punisher which collided with the Banaspear. The powerful collision caused First Baron to skid backward.

Baron then smashed the head of her Mango Punisher into Baron's chest. But First Baron caught the blow of the mace in his hand alone while glaring at Baron.

"Ridiculous! Why did you give up on _that_ path?!" First Baron questioned, looking at Baron. This is the first time finding someone give up the path he used to walk on. "How couldn't you feel the need of tramp over the strong?! People who think they can oppress or laugh at the weak just because they got themselves a little power. Scum who think that the world revolves around them just because they gained a bit of strength."

"Because it doesn't lead me anywhere to life! That path also lead to your downfall by Kouta Kazuraba." Baron countered before pushing down her Cutting Blade.

" **COME ON! MANGO SQUASH!** "

The Mango Punisher glowed before Baron pushed with her mighty, causing a close explosion sent both Barons flying backward before they landed roughly on the ground.

( **Ost end** )

"I admit Kazuraba is strong, but he is also compassionate enough to not abuse his power and I approved of it. But I still don't see how you give up on that path. What made you changed from that path?" First Baron shot back. He wants to know how someone like her can just change her path.

"Because… the people who thought of giving up hope of being saved, they find hope that they know someone will be there to save them. Even if I don't have a Symphogear relic anymore… I will keep on fight for the people need to be saved!" Baron said.

"That is your reason?!" First Baron scoffed before he removed his Driver from his waist before brought out his Genesis Driver and Lemon Energy Lockseed.

" **LEMON ENERGY!** "

"If what you claims is true, then prove it by defeating me, Kanade Amou!" First Baron shout.

" **LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!** "

Soon First Baron's Banana Arms vanished before replaced by the Lemon Energy Arms he donned as New Baron with Sonic Arrow.

Baron takes out her Cherry Energy Lockseed and Genesis Core.

" **CHERRY ENERGY!** "

" **LOCK ON!** " She locked the Cherry Energy Lockseed into the Genesis Core before pushed down the Cutting Blade again.

" **COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR! MIX! JIMBER CHERRY! HAW-HAW!** "

Soon Baron donned Jimber Arms with cherry insignia on the coat, her visor turns red and wield the Sonic Arrow.

( **Play Gundam Build Fighter Try OST 14** )

Baron and New Baron soon collided with each other as their Sonic Arrow let out sparks into the air. When New Baron tries to slash Baron, but Baron suddenly turns into a red blur before moving backward and unleashed shots from her Sonic Arrow.

Soon Baron used the enhanced ability of Jimber Cherry to move quickly again and unleashed a slash toward New Baron's chest. In a flash, she got out the Banaspear from out of thin air and blocks against New Baron's Sonic Arrow before she deliver a knee kick toward New Baron's chest, to pushed him back.

New Baron brought up his Sonic Arrow to blocked Baron's Banaspear before punch her back. He then got out his Banana Lockseed before inserted it into his Sonic Arrow.

" **BANANA CHARGE!** "

Soon New Baron stabbed the edge of Sonic Arrow to the ground and creating spikes of banana heading toward Baron.

Baron suddenly turns around and start running from the incoming wave attack with super speed, but the attack keep following her as New Baron control the wave to following her from behind.

 _Damn, I need to get away from those or it will hurt as hell!_ Baron thought before seeing a hook hanging in the air.

She soon leaps into the air and caught the hook as the banana wave wasn't able to touch her. But it wasn't until she noticed New Baron places the Mango Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow next.

"Got you where I want you." New Baron said. He wasn't dumb about the ability of Jimber Cherry and predicted where Baron was going after.

" **MANGO CHARGE!** "

New Baron soon jumps into the air before a large mango head materialized and he kicked toward Baron. The attack struck Baron hard before she fall straight into the wooden boxes and creates dust everywhere.

"This is the end for you…" New Baron said, ready for his bow and aiming at her.

Soon Baron spares no seconds as she got herself up immediately when her visor start glowing red and charge directly at New Baron.

The Genesis Rider didn't have time to block her attack and noticed she is speeding around him before the two Riders slashing each other with their Sonic Arrows. The two trying hard to overpower the other.

 _Damn, even with Jimber Cherry… Kaito isn't a pushover_ , Baron thought.

 _This woman have quite of gut pulling something like that off…_ New Baron thought.

Both Barons soon brought their Sonic Arrows as they start firing energy arrows at another, hope to knock the other out.

When New Baron fired his Sonic Arrow, Baron rolled out of the way before placing her Cherry Energy Lockseed into her Sonic Arrow then firing it.

" **CHERRY ENERGY!** "

Her attack wasn't directly toward New Baron, but his Sonic Arrow as it fall off of his hand. This caused the Genesis Baron to gasp in pain before Baron jumped at him with a punch toward his helmet. She then continued punching his helmet until New Baron let out a cried of rage before throws Baron backward away from him.

" **You…** " New Baron growled before he getting back on his feet and glares at Baron. He slowly walk toward her with a feral growl as vines covered his form.

Baron recognized the vines and realized what it means. "Oh boy… You're finally serious now." Baron said.

" **Then overcome a greater challenge…** " New Baron stated as the vines finally covered him. There was a green flash and the vines dispersed, revealing his new form.

His form resembled a monster from a nightmare. His entire upper body was the color of flames and appeared to be made of stained glass. Black horns extending into the air. Icy blue eyes stared coldly outwards from his face that appeared to be a silver mask. The majority of his head was red with black lines over it, with wing-like projections where the ears should be. In the middle of his head was a large black diamond shaped with yellow swirling lines over it that matched the designs on the front of his shoulder pauldrons. The majority of his chest had the red-with-black-lines stained glass look, save for a few spots in the center that were yellow. His forearms were yellow with black spider web-like lines going over it, with his left arm having a razor sharp crescent blade extending from it. He also have a similar hakama pants like Lapis when he was in overlord form except it red with black designs that seemed to be a mix of flames and Helheim plants. Finally, his legs had become covered by gunmetal armor boots which curved up in a sharp point from his toes.

This is Lord Baron.

* * *

(Back in Second Division Base)

Everyone seem to be totally shocked after they witness the transformation of New Baron into Lord Baron now.

"Holy shit…" Chris comment.

"That's Kaito's Overlord form!?" Shinji gawked.

"The fighting is going to the climate point." Genjuro said.

* * *

(Back at the fight)

Baron soon removed her Banana Lockseeds and Genesis Core then got out her Victory Lockseed.

" **VICTORY!** "

Soon the Crack appeared above her head as the Victory Arms descend from above and she locked the Lockseed into the Driver.

" **COME ON! VICTORY ARMS! BURNING BLADE OF COURAGE!** "

Soon the Victory Arms dropped onto her shoulders before disassembled to form her armor as her visor glow for the completely transformation.

Both Lord Baron and Baron Victory soon charged at each other as they throw respective punches toward another, their fists collided with each other and then follows up with powerful kicks connected toward other. Their attacks was also powerful enough to cause a huge shockwave blowing away anything close to them.

Lord Baron then summoned out his sword, the Guronbaryamu, he then charged at Baron.

Meanwhile Baron got out her Matchlock Caliber before swings at Lord Baron. When she thought to struck him, Lord Baron dispersed into maroon mist crackled with electricity. With his disembodied state, Lord Baron struck Baron from all angle before materializing again and swing his sword down on Baron.

But Baron turns around and brought up her Matchlock Caliber to defend against his attack as she got herself up before pushing Lord Baron back.

Soon the two stares hard at each other before they turned into red and yellow blur then engaged battle once again. Sparks exploded as the two resumed their clash almost everywhere in the abandoned duck.

" **How can you get even powerful after the blows I put on you?** " Lord Baron questioned, wanting to know why she still have the strength to keep up.

"It's simple…" Baron answered, "I have something worth fighting for and it pushed me further to become strong as I was today!" She answered.

" **Something to fight for…** " Lord Baron suddenly remember why he wanted the Golden Fruit in the first place. It was the strong could not bully the weak like he was.

Having something to fight for, make this Baron become stronger to keep up with him.

" **I see… so that is your strength!** " Lord Baron shouted, grips his sword tightly. " **Then I will show you my strength, Kanade Amou!** "

( **Play Gundam Builder Fighters Try ost: Clear and Serene** )

Soon Lord Baron and Baron continued with their storm of sword clashes. As each swing that they made on the other, becoming more painful than the next ones.

The two eventually realized that neither of them are going down as their strength slowly deplete soon. Lord Baron let out a growl as his entire body glowing with blazing aura as his sword glowing with gold aura.

" **I will win this fight, Kanade Amou!** " Lord Baron roared as he pour everything he goes into the last attack.

Baron takes out the Suika Lockseed and placed it in her Matchlock Caliber before pushing down her Cutting Blade three times.

" **VICTORY SPARKING!** "

" **SUIKA CHARGE!** "

"Here I come, Kaito Kumon!" Baron shout with determination in her voice.

Baron's armor glowing in crimson aura similar to Lord Baron before the two stares at each other than charge forward.

Both of them let out their battle cried as they made one last final strike at each other. When their blades collided with each other, the power of the attack caused a massive explosion.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of the chapter. So who did you think will win in this fight? Do you have any prediction about who win the fight?** **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	10. Shadow Identity! Bloody Debut!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. They belonged to their respective creators. Last time, we have an amazing duked out between the new Baron and the original Baron as we're going to see the who the victor is…**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G

Ch10: Shadow Identity! Bloody Debut!

Lord Baron and Baron stared hard at other before continued with their attacks. As each swing that they made on the other, becoming more painful than the next ones.

The two eventually realized that neither of them are going down as their strength slowly deplete soon. Lord Baron let out a growl as his entire body glowing with blazing aura as his sword glowing with gold aura.

" **I will win this fight, Kanade Amou!** " Lord Baron roared as he pours everything he goes into the last attack.

Baron takes out the Suika Lockseed and placed it in her Matchlock Caliber before pushing down her Cutting Blade three times.

" **VICTORY SPARKING!** "

" **SUIKA CHARGE!** "

"Here I come, Kaito Kumon!" Baron shout with determination in her voice.

Baron's armor glowing in crimson aura similar to Lord Baron before the two stares at each other than charge forward.

Both of them let out their battle cried as they made one last final strike at each other. When their blades collided with each other, the power of the attack caused a massive explosion.

* * *

Everyone in the base looks completely shocked at the result of the explosion before the screen in front of them goes haywire.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa shout with worried.

"Get the camera back online immediately!" Genjuro said to the operatives of the base.

"I-Is she alright…?" Chris asked, with unnerves tone.

 _So this is the power that Kaito possessed when fighting against Kazuraba…_ Takatora thought calmly to himself.

Soon the operatives working hard before the big screen returned to normal and everyone have a surprised look on their face.

Both Kaito and Kanade are lied on the ground. Tsubasa soon turn toward the door and start running outside immediately in a blue blur.

* * *

( **Play Brilliant World by Kaori Oda** )

( **Instrumental** ) All the Relic Necklaces can be seen with the Lockseeds can before the screen changed immediately.

 **Kurayami no saki ni matataiteru aoi hoshi-tachi**

The sun rising up, Lapis and Hibiki soon make a run together to the hill. We soon seen Lapis and Hibiki. Kanade and Ryoji. Tsubasa and Chris.

 **Hikari no kiseki boku wa shinjiteru**

Soon the scene changed in 2nd Division headquarter as Genjuro and others working as they keeping eyes out for any Noises activities.

 **Haruka tooi hi no kanashimi ga kage o otoshikonda kono sekai de**

We see a scene of Lapis is working in Flower while talking with Miku, Hibiki, and Chris. Kanade and Tsubasa were training with each other like what they did in childhood.

 **Nani o shinjitara subete wa hitotsu ni kagayaku darou?**

Ryoji is helping the local Beat Riders practicing with their routine with a smile.

 **Wish on a Star!**

Serena is leaning against the wall while holding on the Ringo Lockseed before saw the Beat Riders performance and can't help to smile a little.

 **Kono sekaijuu no shinjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni**

Soon the scene changed as it shows Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, Baron, Knuckle, and Kurokage in dark room while showing off their skills with their weapons. Then we see the Symphogear girls doing the same as well.

 **Boku-tachi wa ima yume ni Mukau**

Duke standing on a hill with the Solomon Cane. Beneath him were shadow armor figures and Symphogear users as they ready to unleashed Helheim on the world. Lapis nodded to his friends as they're ready to transform as they out to save the world. Kamuro soon burst into blue flame before transforming into his Kachidoki Arms while holding onto his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun before firing the screen in front of him.

 **Hokoru beki mono wa kimi no naka no kokou no hikari**

All the Symphogear users were clashed against each other. Kamuro and his fellow Riders collided with Inves commanded by same shadow armor figures, but they soon blow away by new allies joining the fight.

 **Tsuyoku hakanai kimi o mamoritai**

The final scene shows Lapis and his friends looking out from a meadow as sakura blossoms passing them.

* * *

Both Kaito and Kanade are lied on the ground as both Riders are breathing hard. Both of them used every strength they possessed for their final blow which result this unexpected tie.

The redhead turns her head and looks at the original Baron. "H-how was that, Kaito…?" Kanade asked.

The original Baron still have his stoic look on his face while resting on the ground. Kaito took a deep breath before he spoke up, "You are strong, Kanade Amou. Strong enough to bear the title of Baron unlike that fool Shura. Get stronger… and we may fight again." He said.

"Very well…" Kanade answered with a smirk before she fell unconscious.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa shout, running toward her best friend.

* * *

(Next day)

Kurokage-Shin soon brought up his Sonic Arrow up into the air before releasing the arrow. The arrow soon form an energy like lime from above before it burst into many arrows as they were launched at Chris.

Chris summoned many missiles in order to counter against them as they collided with the energy arrows then causing large smoke to appear.

Chris uses this chance to get away from here before hiding behind a nearby wall.

" **LIME ENERGY SQUASH!** "

This made Chris's eyes wide before the wall got destroyed in the process with Kurokage-Shin charging forward at her.

She brought up her guns to defend against Kurokage-Shin's Sonic Arrow.

"Is that all you got, Chris? I thought you can do better than that!" Kurokage-Shin said.

"I am not done yet!" Chris exclaimed before using her leg to kick Kurokage-Shin's chest and sending him stagger back, so she can move a few feet away from him.

"Eat this!" Chris shout as she summoned massive weapons around her. "I hope you can survived this one…" she said.

Kurokage-Shin got out his Energy Lockseed before equipping to his Sonic Arrow before gathering energy to the tip of his arrow.

" **LIME ENERGY!** "

Both attacks collided with each other as Chris and Kurokage-Shin send flying backward before they reversal back to their original forms.

"I guess that would be a draw, don't you agree, Chris?" Ryoji asked, getting up before approaching Chris.

"Same here… I guess I kinda of overdid it." Chris said before seeing a hand and look up at Ryoji.

"Thanks." Chris said before being lift up by Ryoji himself. "I thought that I got you since I have more years of experience using Symphogear."

"Well, I think to my Driver given me the stamina and strength to move unlike my previous Driver." Ryoji answered. "Though I have to train additional in order to use the power of Genesis Driver."

"Hey Hase… Do you ever miss Jonouchi?" Chris asked.

"I've always did and wished he can do his best to have a better life." Ryoji answered.

"What do you think will happened if Yggrdrassil never interfere, do you think you two can stay as friends?" Chris asked, making Ryoji look surprised.

"I think we would still be friends and goof around the street, but we might never mature from what happened." Ryoji said before crossing his arms and goes into a thinking position. "Though I wonder if he is still being forced to cross-dress because of Oren?"

The thought immediately caused them to shudder.

Meanwhile back in the Ryoji's original world, his best friend Jonouchi is currently working with the flours before he sneezed immediately.

"A-AACCCCHOOOOOO!"

Causing the entire kitchen being spread with flours.

* * *

Miku hurry to the door after hearing knocking sounds.

"I'm coming…" Miku said. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me and I have Hibiki-chan's order." The voice said as Miku opened the door and revealed Lapis carried a bag.

"Hey, Lapis-kun." Miku said before allowing him into the dorm room.

"How is Hibiki-chan doing?" Lapis asked, coming into the room.

"She is fine, though Genjuro-san mention not to let her transform again or her condition be worse." Miku said with a down expression.

"I see…" Lapis response before seeing Hibiki doing her homework on the bed.

"Hey Lapis-kun! I take it that my order right?" Hibiki asked, looking over from her table. "I am getting hungry from the studies."

"Always have food on your mind, huh… That is so like you." Lapis comment with a smile before placing it on the table.

"Hey Lapis-kun, did you watch the match between Kanade-san and Kaito?" Hibiki asked, curious. "Miku-chan and I were busy with my makeup assignments, so we couldn't watch the fight. So did you know who win?"

Lapis shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't have time since it was kind of busy at the store. I heard from Tsubasa that the fight was a tie." Lapis said. But he also felt the power of the two from miles away while he was doing the delivery yesterday.

Hibiki gave him the money in return and Lapis put it away. "Well, I have to go now since I have more delivery to handle." He said before leaving the dorm.

After Lapis leaving the dorm room and heading for his Sakura Hurricane, he hears a familiar voice calls out to him.

"Wait up." Lapis turns around to see Miku hurry toward him.

"What's wrong, Miku-chan?" Lapis asked with concerns. "Did Hibiki-chan choke on the food again?"

Miku shakes her head even though they know she tend to be like that.

"Lapis-kun, I want to ask you something." She requested. It's a good thing that Hibiki isn't around to hear since her attention focused on the foods.

"What is it?" Lapis asked.

"I'm still worry about Hibiki's condition… what if we couldn't find a cure to save her?" Miku asked with worried expression.

"We can't give up on our friend just because of that," Lapis said. "There might be a possibility that we might overlook. Remember that I making sure you and Hibiki-chan being able to graduate from school."

Miku remember that promise Lapis made after he come honest about his identity. "Lapis-kun, what does it mean to be a Kamen Rider?" Miku asked, getting the silver Rider's attention. "I know you uses your power to protect those around you, but what is other burdens besides protecting others?"

This made Lapis goes into a deep thinking about Miku's question before answer it. "To be honest, though Riders fight protect innocent, there are some like Kaito fights for themselves than others and some won't hesitate hurt innocent people."

"I see…" Miku said quiet.

Lapis then looks at the time on a nearby clock, "Sorry, Miku-chan. I need to be hurry in doing my delivery." He said before getting on his Sakura Hurricane and places his helmet on.

"Okay, bye Lapis-kun." Miku said as she watching her friend riding off on the street.

She was about to head back to her dorm when she notices a black cloak figure watching nearby. Soon a truck went passed the street as Miku noticed the black cloak figure is nowhere in sight.

 _What in the world was that?_ Miku thought confused before she went back into the school.

* * *

Maria currently looking at her Relic crystal in her hand. There weren't any important missions that Ver want her and the girls to fulfil, she want to be herself. Her focus is on the certain event still flowing in her mind.

"I…" The memories of Ver trying to eliminate the children with Noise still haunted her mind. She know asks Ver to help will come with some risks. Though that the Original Baron intervene, she wished that she have done something to stop Ver.

 _But how would Serena react if she hear what I was trying to do?_ Maria thought with worried expression.

"Maria, are you alright?" Maria turns around and see her Mama as she rolling her wheelchair into the room.

"Mama… I don't know if I can handle this anymore." Maria said.

"Maria, you've no longer need to pretend to be Fine anymore. Be yourself." Nastassjar said with a rare smile.

"Mama, there is also something I need to tell you." Maria said before telling her about encounter Serena in her dream and the truth about the forest. This causes the older female scientist to look shocked and speechless.

Nastassjar might dismissed as a bad dream, but consider how Serena changes throws every scientific beliefs out of the window.

"I-I… didn't know about this or make of this." Nastassjar said.

Unknown to them, Ver was standing behind the wall without making any sort of sounds. But a sinister grin shows upon his face.

* * *

Elsewhere, a truck driver is driving his vehicle down the street.

 _I hope that I could get there in time before night…_ The truck driver thought to himself.

Just then the truck driver saw Sid standing in the middle of the street with number of Inves standing behind him.

Sid looks snapped his fingers as the two Shika Inves come forward and stop the vehicle with their own hands as the driver start shaking immediately.

"Monsters…!" The driver exclaimed with shock.

"Hello there…" Sid said with an evil smirk. "I hope you can let us have what you carrying back in the trunk."

The truck driver didn't say anything, but getting out of the vehicle and start running for his life. But one of the Elementary Inves got him by the shoulder and lifted him up in the air.

"Sorry, but we can't allow any witness." Sid response.

Before anything else could happened, a green like disk appear and knocked down the Elementary Inves before attacking other Inves.

Suddenly the green disk shield return to Zangetsu's hand as he getting off of his Sakura Hurricane. The white Rider's attention focus strongly on Sid and revealed his Musou Saber.

"K-Kamen Rider…" The truck driver stuttered.

"Get out of here." Zangetsu said calmly as the truck driver left immediately.

"It's been a while, Kureshima..." Sid said with a devious smirk. "How many years has it been since we last seen each other?"

The white rider know it been nearly a year or two since Sid passed away back in his world. But after hearing from Kazuraba about Sid rising from the grave and working to bring Helheim here, he can't passed the chance of stopping his former employee.

"Don't talk _casual_ with me, Sid." Zangetsu scoffed. "I know you are targeting something valuable from this vehicle is some priceless relic for your group. What are you planning?"

"Sorry, but I can't allow to tell you. But it will help our agenda." Sid said before taking out his Cherry Energy Lockseed.

" **CHERRY ENERGY!** "

" **SODA~! CHERRY ENERGY ARMS!** "

Soon standing in Sid's place is none other than Sigurd with his Sonic Arrow.

"This time you won't even get in my way again." Sigurd said before charging forward.

Zangetsu got out his Musou Saber as he charged and the two weapons collided with each other.

* * *

After Lapis completed his delivery on time, he was about to head back to the store when he hears an explosion sound nearby and saw a building burst on fire immediately.

"What in the world!?" Lapis asked, looking with shocked expression.

He soon heard growl sound before turning to face pair of fiery monsters with rock like feature while the rest looked striking like fire and lava. Whenever they walk, their feet seem to melt the concrete they stand on.

"Dopants…? But how are they here?" Lapis wondered out loud.

He soon saw civilian running away when the Magma Dopants attacked the building and hearing crying sounds as he saw a little boy looks lose.

Suddenly Lapis have a serious expression on his face, like a switch had been turned on. He had switched from his regular persona of Lapis to Kamen Rider. As the Kamen Rider, he was supposed to protect the innocent from the shadow.

Lapis got out his Driver before he places it on his waist as the belt formed. He then take out his Silver Lockseed and pressed it immediately.

" **SILVER!** "

Lapis goes into his pose before locked the Lockseed in his Driver.

"Henshin!" Lapis shout with a serious expression before pushing down his Cutting Blade.

" **SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!** "

The Silver Arms land on his shoulders before his bodysuit materialized and forming his armor as Kamuro. When the fireball about hit the child, Kamuro jumps in the way before send the attack upward and cause the fireball to vanish.

"I won't let you destroyed their lives!" Kamuro shout before charging forward at them.

The Magma Dopants saw Kamuro before they unleashed their fiery flame. But Kamuro summoned his barrier while running to get close toward them and soon engaged in battle with them as he slashed them with his Souginjou.

After seeing them rolling across the street, Kamuro soon pushed down his Cutting Blade once.

" **SOYIA! SILVER SQUASH!** "

Kamuro jumps into the air before his right leg glow with silver energy then descend down with a Rider Kick upon the Dopants. When his attack made contact, the two Dopants exploded immediately as Kamuro jump backward and lands on his feet.

Kamuro looks around and surprised to see ashes in their places. He came closer and knee on one leg ground and got some sand in his hands.

This made Kamuro looks odd at the situation. "Strange… They aren't any human and any sights of broken Gaia Memories." Kamuro mutter confused. Before he could figure anything out, he suddenly felt a chilling presence from his behind as he turns around to block the familiar black blade with a skeleton design.

There is only one person who could use it.

"You… Fifteen." Kamuro said with shock and horror as he stares at the skeleton theme Rider. The same Rider from Helheim…

"This time I will take you out for good." Fifteen said before kicking Kamuro back with his left leg. "You're nothing, but pathetic!"

"I am not pathetic!" Kamuro shout before getting up from the ground and charge forward with his Souginjou at Fifteen.

But Fifteen got out his sword as the two weapons collided. Sparks flying in multiple direction, but both Riders put forces behind their weapons as they're evenly stand their ground. Soon both Riders pushed each other away from each other.

"You should give up while you still have a chance. Pretty soon… this world is going to become the next battle Royale for Golden Fruit and those petty humans will vanished." Fifteen said sarcastic and darkly.

"Bullshit! This world doesn't need the Golden Fruit to decide itself fate! I won't let anyone else being sacrificed for that fruit again!" Kamuro shout with angry.

Kamuro's visor glow as he activated his power to summoned Helheim vines and sending them directly at Fifteen.

But Fifteen's Yomimaru glows with dark flames before Fifteen swung them as the vines being destroyed in the process.

Kamuro then got out his Musou Saber and pulling the trigger as he firing shots at the skeleton theme Rider. But Fifteen rolled to the side and dodging most of the bullets while knocking the remains down.

" **KACHIDOKI!** "

Kamuro soon replaces his Silver Lockseed with the Kachidoki Lockseed before locked it into his Driver.

" **LOCK ON!** "

Fifteen soon ran at him with his sword ready.

" **SOIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI, EI, OH!** "

Kamuro transformed into his Kachidoki Arms before getting out his Kachidoki Batas to block against Yomimaru before his other Kachidoki Bata lit up and slammed into Fifteen's chest. This causes Fifteen to groan before stagger backward from the attack.

Fifteen and Kamuro soon pushed down their Cutting Blade Once.

" **FIFTEEN SQUASH!** "

" **KACHIDOKI SQUASH!** "

Both attack clashed with each created an explosion, but both Riders aren't push back. Before Kamuro could attack the black Rider, but Fifteen let out a devious laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kamuro questioned, holding his Kachidoki Batas ready.

"You won't allow anyone to be sacrificed for that fruit, huh? How foolish of you..." Fifteen said darkly. "Then what about those people who trust their life with you when no one else didn't… after that civil war long time ago? You promised them freedom, but you let their lives gone to waste... just because you gone after the false Golden Fruit."

This stop Kamuro immediately and his eyes widen behind his helmet. Suddenly he hears screaming occurring in his mind as he held his helmet.

" _Shamubishe!"_

" _Help us!"_

" _How could you leave us like this!?"_

"How do you know that?" Kamuro questioned. None of the Dark Riders should know about his past unless ….

"After all, _we_ were there, don't you remember?" Fifteen asked before his helmet suddenly shimmer and revealed his real true face.

"No… It can't be." Kamuro said with disbelief as if he looking at his own reflection. "Who are you?"

Standing in Fifteen's armor is himself except his eyes are sick yellow color.

"I am your shadow, your True self. The part of you that you casted aside long time ago." Fifteen said with dark tone.

"No! You can't be…" Kamuro said.

"Everyone think you're the perfect white knight and perfect in every way… but the chance you earned to live in this world, you've sacrificed those lives depend on you and let them die!" Fifteen sneered at Kamuro.

"You're wrong!" Kamuro shout before charging at Fifteen.

But his dark counterpart puts his helmet back before he brought up his sword to block the Kachidoki Batas with no problem as shadow aura around Fifteen glows. In flash of speed, Fifteen then slash down both flags before grabbing Kamuro by his horn then slammed him into the wall.

"Meeting Kouta Kazuraba is pointless. He brought those pointless and discarded dreams back from the ashes." Fifteen said. "Maybe if you weren't so weak… you could have save our sister."

"You… You aren't me!" Kamuro shout, having enough of him. "YOU CAN'T BE ME!"

"Oh? Hm Hahahaha… Hahahaha!" Fifteen laughed. "That's right, say it again!"

Kamuro was confused, he was confused and very furious. "You're not me… YOU NOT ME!"

Suddenly the dark aura around Fifteen began to grow before Kamuro was pushed backward from him.

" **DARK DECADE ARMS! SEKAI NO HAKAISHA!** "

Fifteen emerged in a dark version of Decade Arms with dark blue visor and have a RideBooker in his hand. He soon dashed forward and Kamuro was ready. Both weapons collided as sparks flying in every directions before the two Riders force each other back.

Kamuro swung his Kachidoki Batas, but Fifteen turns into a black blur and starting running around him to confused him.

However, Kamuro brought up his Kachidoki Bata to the ground as he created a large crater. But Fifteen have leaps into the air and vanished.

" **DARK DECADE SQUASH!** "

Kamuro barely have time to turn around as he saw Fifteen coming down with a Rider Kick before the attack come in contact with his chest armor.

"AAAAHHHH!" Kamuro screamed in pain as massive sparks flying of him while being throwing across the street.

But Fifteen wasn't done yet as he continued deliver multiples slashes at him, causing Kamuro scream in pain. "I know well enough that you won't be taken down easier… but I'm going to enjoying hearing you suffer." Fifteen said.

Before the black rider could do anything, he got thrown backward by a strong wind and turns around to see Serena with her Driver on.

"I thought something was odd about you…" The Demi-Overlord stated before taking out her Ringo Lockseed. "I glad that I decide to follow."

" **RINGO!** "

"Henshin!" Serena shout.

" **COME ON! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE OF FORBIDDEN FRU~IT!** "

She transformed into Idunn and got out her Sword Bringer before charging forward.

"You… Are the last one I expect to find us, Half-Breed." Fifteen stated.

Both Idunn and Fifteen crossed swords with each other as they send blows at each other while sparks flying in the air. When Idunn swing her sword, Fifteen disappear immediately and she turns around in time to block the attack with her shield despite being pushed backward.

"I don't have time for you, Half-Breed." Fifteen said before turning his RideBooker into gun mode and firing at her with dark bullets.

" **COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!** "

Idunn spins around in the air with her shield to protect herself from Fifteen's attack before landing on ground.

"Damn, so this is the power of Tsukasa's counterpart…" Idunn remarked. She never seen Dark Decade, but hear rumor some time ago in the past.

When Fifteen about to attack her, Idunn leap into the air as she fall into a Crack before vanished. Fifteen look around before hearing a familiar sound as Idunn emerged out of the Crack again and attack him with her Sword Bringer.

She was about to leap into another Crack until she find out that her legs couldn't move due to being binds by black vines before being slash in the back by Fifteen himself.

"You aren't the only one with tricks." Fifteen said, coming closer.

"Damn…" Idunn gritting her teeth before she saw Fifteen's sword going at her. But Idunn rolled to the side to avoid being stabbed.

Before Fifteen could finished her, Idunn soon got out her Airgetlam Lockseed and unlocked it.

" **AIRGETLAM!** "

Fifteen was about to attack before he is blinded by the bright light of Idunn's Lockseed and forced to move backward.

" **COME ON! AIRGETLAM ARMS! FATE'S SALVATION!** "

Idunn got up as she donned in her Airgetlam Arms and glare at Fifteen.

"What is this power?" Fifteen questioned.

While Fifteen stunned, Idunn deliver some serious kicks to Fifteen's chest as sparks flying in the air. Soon Idunn summoned out her weapon which is a sword that have white and gold hilt and a cresent shaped like blade before charging forward.

Fifteen brought out his sword before blocking several swings as sparks flying in the air before both Riders pushed each other back. Both Idunn's and Fifteen's visor suddenly glow as they send vines at each other as the vines lashed out at each other.

Idunn then pushed down her Cutting Blade once.

" **COME ON! AIRGETLAM SQUASH!** "

Idunn rotated her blade carefully as energy gather around the weapon before she unleashed a double slash toward Fifteen.

The attack forced Fifteen back as sparks flying across his armor before he collapsed on the ground. He suddenly get up and glares at Idunn.

"Damn you, I won't forget this." Fifteen growl before vanished into the shadow.

"That was a close one." Idunn said before closed her Lockseed and revert back to her original form.

Serena turn around and going to check on Lapis. But she finds a sight shocks her completely.

Lapis is sitting on the ground with his arms around his knee and currently shaking.

"H-he isn't me…" Lapis muttered.

* * *

(Back with Zangetsu)

Sigurd fired his arrows at Zangetsu, but surprisingly Zangetsu brought out his Musou Saber to deflect each of them as the deflect arrows struck the Inves nearby.

The two Riders clashed once again. "Surprised that you don't even uses your Genesis Driver. Too bad, it was destroyed along with your family reputation in society." Sigurd said.

"That doesn't matter to me. The only thing mattered to me is taking you and make you judged for your crime, Sid." Zangetsu said. "I am not the only one doing it alone."

Before the Viking Genesis Rider reacted, he spotted blue blades rain down from above and causing explosion.

Tsubasa descend as she stands beside Zangetsu with her sword ready.

"Sorry, I am late, Kureshima-san." Tsubasa apologized.

"Not at all. But don't let your guard down." Zangetsu said.

When the smoke vanished, Sigurd still standing though there are bruises on his armor.

"Unforgivable… unforgivable…" Sigurd said before pushing the lever.

" **SODA~! CHERRY ENERGY AU LAIT!** "

Soon Sigurd unleashed massive wave of red energy toward Zangetsu and Tsubasa. But both of them dodged the attack before going after Sigurd.

What they didn't expect was Sigurd unleashed a red arc of energy and unleashed at Zangetsu before an explosion occurs. This causes Sigurd to laugh at what happened to his former boss before he hears something else.

" **SOIYA! WATERMELON ARMS! MIDARE-DAMA, BA-BA-BA-BANG!** "

Suddenly the white armored Kamen Rider emerging with Arms similar to his Melon Arms but with difference in colors such as red replacing the gold parts of his suit and watermelon green for the Arms. His weapon happened to look like his Melon Defender, but with a machine gun on the front.

"Oh crap…" Sigurd comment at the sight of Watermelon Defender Gatling Gun.

"I don't need a Genesis Driver against the likes of you, Sid." Zangetsu remarked. "You _don't_ need it either for where you're be held."

Before the Genesis Rider could reacted, Zangetsu fired rapid bullets with his shield gun hybrid Watermelon Gatling Gun as massive sparks flying from his chest.

Tsubasa then spins her Naginata sword as she charging forward and send blazing slashes toward Sigurd.

Zangetsu pushed down his Cutting Blade once.

" **SOIYA! WATERMELON SQUASH!** "

Zangetsu raised his weapon as green energy gather on the Watermelon Defender Gatling's tip before Zangetsu pulled the trigger. Wild bursts of energy watermelon seed shaped bullets spewed from the Gatling gun.

"AAAARRGGHH!" He screamed as he being struck by the energy bullet and sprawling backward, knocking to the ground.

Sigurd try to run away before he noticed he couldn't move since one of Tsubasa's sword stick in his own shadow.

"Shit…" Sigurd cursed mentally as Tsubasa charging at him with a double slashes.

This cause him to denhenshined and his Genesis Driver rolling on the ground not far from him. Tsubasa picks up the Genesis Driver in hand.

"You won't get away with this-" Before Sid trying to get out a Lockseed, but Tsubasa slammed the hilt of her sword on his forehead and knocked him to unconsciousness.

Meanwhile watching Zangetsu and blue Symphogear user to detain Sid was Tyrant and Bujin Gaim.

"Hmm… Sigurd got himself caught." Tyrant said before looking at Bujin Gaim, "It time to see that power you obtain from Master himself and thrash their organization."

"They won't see it coming." Bujin Gaim mused before he and Tyrant disappeared.

Zangetsu soon opened the back of the truck before finding an unexpected sight of Sid's objective.

"What is this?" Tsubasa asked, look surprised.

"I don't know. But we better bring it and Sid along." Zangetsu said with serious tone.

"You know… for this battle, it was a little too easy." Tsubasa said with warily.

"You aren't the only one." Zangetsu comment.

In the trunk of the truck looks like a fossil dinosaur head with weird carving on it.

* * *

"As of right now, I don't think it a good idea for anyone to come over right now since it will make my uncle really uncomfortable." Serena said as she talking over her cellphone.

Serena soon got off her cellphone with Tsubasa. She soon return to check on the older Overlord in the kitchen. Lapis covered himself with a blue blanket and haven't even touched his bowl of portage that she made for him after she returned.

"How are you feeling, Lapis…?" Serena asked.

Serena have difficulty of getting Lapis to talk after they got home. Lapis haven't response for few minute before realizing Serena was in front of him and looks down at his bowl.

"Oh… sorry, Serena." Lapis said quiet before he eat some of his food quiet with a spoon.

"So Fifteen… is he telling the truth?" Serena asked. She finds out the part about Fifteen's real identity is something hard to believe. "Is he really a part of you?"

But Lapis didn't respond as this made the Demi-Overlord glare at him.

 _The Serpent was right…_ Serena thought with serious.

"There is something you didn't tell others about what happened back in Helheim, didn't you Uncle?" Serena asked.

Lapis tensed his shoulders and shut his eyes.

"No matter how much I don't want to believe it… but he was right about one… I let those who put their fate in me perished. I abandoned the people who following me for my own self reason and let them die." Lapis said. "Because… I was weak."

When Fifteen says those words of the Civil War, Lapis forced to remember the past he thought he already moved from. He was chasing after Kougane who continued his madness on the world and left the people who trusted him to their demised by their own kind. He let the people who looks up to him as their savior down.

It was too late to even save any one of them. That left a permanent scar on his soul.

"This is my fault…" Lapis said.

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders as Serena put him in a warm embraced.

"I see… the real reason you didn't tell others because you didn't want to make them feel scared?" Serena asked as Lapis nodded slowly.

"If they did, they won't have the confident against the enemies." Lapis answered. It also hurt to his pride as Overlord being afraid of his own Shadow.

"Then… I will help you overcome your Shadow." Serena said with resolve.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you be focused on rescuing your sister?" Lapis asked.

"I can't let this go on without notice any further." Serena said. Beside she need her uncle by her side to stop the enemy from conquer the world.

"Alright…" Lapis said.

"It's getting late and we should rest." Serena said, but Lapis suddenly have an uncomfortable look on his face. "Lapis, what's wrong?"

"I don't think I will be able to sleep with knowing Fifteen might break into the apartment…" Lapis said.

Suddenly Serena have an idea before showing a smile. "Then how about we sleep together?" she asked.

"Huh? Are you sure about it?" Lapis asked.

Serena nodded. "Beside I will watch your back if anyone trying to attack us in our sleep." The Demi-Overlord response.

Lapis thought about it for a moment. "Fine…but you better not doing anything funny." He said.

Serena huffed a sigh of defeat. "Of course. But I will need to go to the bathroom first." Serena said before heading off to the bathroom now.

Lapis soon finished his meal and gone washing the dishes before getting on his light blue pajama. He got onto his bed when he hears footsteps.

Lapis turn around to see Serena in a pink nightgown and her hair is let down. Serena soon climb into bed and sitting next to him.

"Good night, Serena." Lapis said before turning off the light and goes to sleep.

"Night…" Serena said before having a smirk on her face.

* * *

Fifteen is currently stares at the moon from above a building.

"Those accursed humans corrupted the sky with these lights…" Fifteen growl.

"What do you want, Demon Snake?" Fifteen questioned.

"I came to see how you are doing, Fifteen." Maja said. "But I want the power of the Dark Riders. Hand it over."

Fifteen soon walk passed Maja. "I think not. But remember I don't work for you, my own goal is crash him and those human. I am only thanking you for released me." Fifteen said.

"Very well. But I won't disposed you as long as you don't interfere with our plan." Maja said before walking away from him.

* * *

(Next morning)

Lapis let out a soft groan and start stirring up as his eyes slowly opened. But he wished that he didn't open to the unexpected sight next to him.

Serena was sleeping peacefully next to him with her arm wrapped around his waist and her face is close to his. She isn't wearing her pink nightgown at all, but wearing a black and red bra instead.

This cause his heart suddenly stop and slight shade red appear on Lapis's cheek. "Ummm…How?" Lapis utter with disbelief.

Suddenly Serena start waking up and rising up from the bed before released a yawn.

"M-morning… Lapis…" Serena said, still sleepy. "How are you feeling? Did you feeling any better?"

"Serena…"

"Yes, what is it, Uncle?" Serena asked, rubbing her eye.

"Why did you take off your nightgown?" Lapis asked.

"It was sort hot last night so I have to take my nightgown off. Did you see something you like?" Serena asked before a smirk form on her face.

This causes Lapis blushed up a storm before looking away from the younger Demi-Overlord who start laughing. Lapis is always surprised at how forward Serena toward him.

* * *

(Flower)

Boss Lady is currently getting the fire ready as she start her daily routine in the store. She soon hear the door opened and footsteps.

"Oh, morning Lapis…" Boss Lady said, still cooking the food.

She looks up before her eyes wide at the black cloak figure with glowing yellow eyes and grinning with sinister grin.

The elder woman was about to scream, but the black cloak figure placed a napkin against her mouth as she suddenly passed out on in his arms.

"Sorry… but I will need you for a bit." Fifteen said before opened a Crack in the store.

* * *

Lapis and Serena soon come to Flower before Lapis realized something is wrong as he noticed the door opened.

Lapis soon hurry into the restaurant and find no sight of Boss Lady.

"Boss Lady!" Lapis shout.

Serena looking through the kitchen and notice foods in the stove.

"That strange… Lapis, does she usually leave food in the stove?" Serena asked.

Lapis shakes his head. "No, she doesn't ever leave food made unfinished." He said.

Suddenly Serena noticed a napkin on the floor before picking it up and smell it before having a serious look on her face. "Someone must kidnapped her. This smell exactly like alcohol." She said.

"I have an idea who…" Lapis said, gritting his teeths.

Speaking of the devil, Lapis felt a strong headache before collapsing on his knee.

"Lapis, are you alright?" Serena asked with shocked.

Lapis suddenly have a vision of his Shadow standing in what looks like a forest. Fifteen looks at him intensely.

" _Hearing me, fool. If you want to see that woman you who you consider close as a mom alive, come and face me. This time, you won't be allow to flee like a coward."_ Fifteen said. " _What's going to be?_ "

After Lapis regain his focused as he gritting his teeth. "Damn it… He have her." Lapis growl.

"Let me guess he communicated you through thoughts?" Serena asked, helping Lapis getting back up from his feet.

"I have to save her…" Lapis said.

Suddenly Kanade and Ryoji came into the store as they noticed them.

"Lapis, where is Boss Lady?" Ryoji asked.

"Fifteen take Boss Lady." Serena answered, causing them to become shocked.

"Wait, what?!" Kanade asked, look shocked.

"Why would he go after Boss Lady herself?" Ryoji asked before noticed Lapis have a hurtful look on his face.

"Lapis, are you alright, man?"

But Lapis didn't respond as this cause increased worried toward his friends.

"Lapis, are you alright?" Kanade asked.

"Do you have an idea where he could take her?" Serena asked.

Lapis didn't say anything before running out of the door of the restaurant before any of his friends could reacted.

"What in the world is going, Serena?" Kanade asked.

"And why does Fifteen pissing him off?" Ryoji asked.

"I'll explain it on the way out. But we need to keep up with Lapis before we end up losing track of him." Serena said.

* * *

"What is the status?" Genjuro asked.

Soon the screen shows Bujin Gaim standing not far from the mobile base itself.

"Masanori..." Genjuro said.

"But I don't see him having a monster army like usually." Tsubasa noted.

"Something doesn't feel right about this…" Takatora said. Even though Bujin Gaim choose to come alone, he can't felt something off about the situation.

"Either way, we need to stop him." Chris said before heading out of the base immediately.

"Wait, Yukine!" Tsubasa shout, but Chris didn't hear her voice.

Soon Chris emerging out of the mobile base in her Symphogear armor as her eyes spotted Bujin Gaim already.

"Hmph, never imagine to see the original host's brat come here willing…" Bujin Gaim said in mocking tone.

"You…" Chris growl. "Before I kicked your ass, I want to know why tou-san make a deal with you!?"

"Oh? From what I've hear about you don't trust humanity especially after your parents _abandoned_ you in that war and yet you want to know…" Bujin Gaim mocked. "How does it feel to be a killer after stain your hands in so many blood?"

"Shut up…! SHUT UP!" Chris growl before firing several shots at Bujin Gaim.

But Bujin Gaim got out his Musou Saber and deflects many bullets with it. Before he advance toward her in a blink of the eye and slash down her weapons.

"Damn…" Chris gritting her teeth as she couldn't move away from Bujin Gaim in time.

But Bujin Gaim soon move out of the way when a familiar blue blade come straight toward him. Chris turns around to see Tsubasa and Genjuro coming out to help.

"Are you alright, Yukine?" Genjuro asked.

"What are you doing here?!" Chris questioned, slight angry.

"You can't face him alone especially when you allow your emotion to blind your judgement." Tsubasa warned with serious expression.

"You aren't the only one who wished to save him." Genjuro reassured.

"Do what you want." Chris said, looking away.

"So you think that I would be scared that there are two more." Bujin Gaim scoffed.

"You sound pretty confident…" Tsubasa said, looking caution at him.

"I don't know what you're planning, but we're going to stop you." Genjuro said with serious tone.

Genjuro got out his Driver as it already been equipped with the Genesis Core and a belt form around his waist. He soon got out his Kurumi Lockseed and Marron Energy Lockseed.

" **KURUMI!** " " **MARRON ENERGY!** "

Suddenly two Cracks have open above Genjuro and two metallic fruits appear. The first one is the Kurumi Arms and other one is a brown metallic chestnut appeared.

"Henshin!" Genjuro shout.

" **LOCK ON!** "

Genjuro soon pushed down his Cutting Blade to open both Lockseeds.

" **MIX~!** "

The Kurumi Arms and Marron Energy Arms soon merged together to form a familiar black object before descending on Genjuro's shoulders then folded downwards to form his armor as Knuckle.

" **KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN! JIMBER MARRON! HAW-HAW!** "

Knuckle soon donned the Jimber Arms with an orange chestnut pattern on it. His helmet now sported what looked like a circular golden sun crest with spikes jutting from it. While normally Jimber Arms would arm a Rider with the default Sonic Arrow, Knuckle wore a pair of gigantic boxing gloves the size of beach balls and covered in spikes and looked like chestnut.

This is Kamen Rider Knuckle Jimber Marron Arms!

"Whoa…" Chris comment.

"How interesting…" Bujin Gaim said, bring out both of his swords before charging at them.

"Let's go." Knuckle said, slamming his fists together.

Soon Chris and Tsubasa followed immediately after Knuckle with their weapons ready.

The two Riders soon start clashing with each other as their weapons made contact with each other.

* * *

A Crack emerged as Lapis leap out of it on his Sakura Hurricane before looking around the forest. No, he didn't gone to Helheim again but he used a Crack to reach to this forest which wasn't far from the city.

"Where are you?" Lapis asked with worry tone.

He can't let the person who have been his mother figure down again after what happened with the Neuroi tries to start their invasion. If he let her being killed by Fifteen, he couldn't even forgive himself.

Lapis suddenly notices the appearance of the forest began to change completely and made his eyes wide immediately.

"No, it can't be…" Lapis muttered.

In the place of the forest resembled a medieval village. This is a place that Lapis thought no longer exist after Helheim overtaken his world.

 _How could it be here?_ Lapis thought with shock.

Suddenly Lapis snapped out of confusion when he felt chilling winds against his spine before ghost like entities coming after him.

" _Shamubishe! You shall die!_ " They exclaimed.

Lapis's activates his Overlord power before summoning vines out of nowhere and attack the ghost like entities as they disappeared on contact with his vines. But more ghosts like entities appeared as Lapis gritting his teeths.

"I don't have time for this…" Lapis said before summoned more vines to attack the ghosts and start moving on his way.

He have been moving for couple of hours around, but still find nowhere out of here especially dealing with the ghost like entities.

"Lapis!" A familiar voice shout.

Lapis turns around and see Kanade with Serena and Ryoji next to her.

"How did you find me here?" Lapis questioned with a serious tone.

"Thanks to Serena's ability to trace your Overlord power. Though this place is a bit freaking as hell." Ryoji comment.

"Serena told us about what happened and your connection with Fifteen... he is a part of you, isn't he?" Kanade said.

"No, he isn't it." Lapis refute.

"But why didn't you told us about what happened back there?" Ryoji asked. "Did you think we were chickened out if that happened?"

"This isn't like you at all." Kanade said. Sometime she can't handle Lapis act like a lone wolf and didn't tell them anything.

Lapis sighed before looking away from them. "The reason why I didn't tell you guys… because I haven't been this afraid in long time." Lapis answered.

"What do you mean by that? It sound like you loss all of your emotions." Ryoji remarked.

"I did. I lost the capability of feeling emotions after being sealed along with Kougane." Lapis said, making Ryoji and Kanade look shock.

The memories of being in the darkness with no one made him emotionless for many years until the seal was broken.

"That kind explains why Tou-san thought you were bit odd at first when you two first meet." Serena remarked with a calm expression.

"So what?" Kanade asked. "Everyone have something that haunted their life… but it doesn't change who you are."

"But the fact that Fifteen exist… I can't accept the fact how it even possible. I thought that I've finally move on from the past." Lapis said with a frustration tone.

"Are you sure that Fifteen and Boss Lady are here in this place?" Ryoji asked. "I thought this place was a forest."

"Yes. But I don't even know how." Lapis said.

"But what is this place?" Serena asked.

"It's the village used to exist on my world." Lapis answered.

"Wait, I thought the place was already covered by Helheim!?" Serena said.

"But I got a feeling that Fifteen try to divert my attention from finding him. Though I don't know the way out of here." Lapis answered.

"Don't worry, Lapis. We will make sure nothing bad happened to her." Kanade reassured with a smile.

* * *

" **BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH! JIMBER BLACK CHERRY SQUASH!** "

Knuckle and the two Symphogear users jump out of the way of attack before they respond with their attacks of their own.

Chris start off with firing her missiles at Bujin Gaim who is currently using the ability of Jimber Black Cherry to moved away from them before dodging the incoming flying swords at him.

"That is enough!" Knuckle said before slammed his fist to the ground and creating a quake toward Bujin Gaim.

Bujin Gaim suddenly stop move when the ground beneath him start rumbling, causing him to stumble to the ground. Knuckle then sliced his Lockseed once.

" **KURUMI SQUASH! JIMBER MARRON SQUASH!** "

Jumping into the air, he screamed as he spun and his Marron Bombers shed off their outer shell, firing spikes in all directions. Bujin Gaim had no time to react as he been hit by the spikes causing him to groan in pain. Soon Knuckle lands on the ground then proceeded to punch Bujin Gaim and sending him further back.

Chris was about to bring out her gun before they hear a laughing sound from Bujin Gaim.

"I am not the same before… this time I've obtained a new power." Bujin Gaim said, taking something caused them to become shocked.

"Impossible! Where did you get that!?" Knuckle questioned with disbelief.

"No way… That-" Chris gasped. That is the same thing Lapis obtained.

"How in the world?" Tsubasa questioned.

" **BLOODY KACHIDOKI!** "

Suddenly there a red zipper above him as a red Crack started opened above Bujin Gaim as crimson aura surrounding him. Then what looks like Kachidoki Arms part except the orange color was replaced by the bloody red color instead descend down from above.

Bujin Gaim then replaces his Blood Orange Lockseed and his Genesis Core for his new Lockseed and he inserted into his Driver.

"We won't allow you use it!" Chris said before summoned two machines guns and firing them.

" **KURUMI SPARKING! JIMBER MARRON SPARKING!** "

Both Tsubasa and Knuckle throws out their strongest attacks at Bujin Gaim in hope of stopping him as an explosion occurs. They thought that it will be over when they heard a demonic voice calling from the smoke.

" **BLOODY KACHIDOKI** **ARMS! TEKI NO CHI DE NYUYOKU!** "

Stood out of the smoke is a figure with terrified crimson aura and crimson eyes before marching toward them.

Bujin Gaim stand in front of them in a bloody color version of Kachidoki Arms. But what's different about the Kachidoki are the Bloody Kachidoki Batas. The flags are red and have some torn.

This Bujin Gaim Bloody Kachidoki Arms.

"This is completely wrong…" Chris said with disbelief.

"That power shouldn't be used for evil." Tsubasa said.

"I am going to show you who is going to have the final laugh." Bujin Gaim said before taking out the war torn flags before charging at them.

Chris soon snapped out of her thought before firing her crossbow guns at Bujin Gaim. But the bullet deflects off Bujin Gaim's chest armor as Tsubasa head for him with her sword.

But her attack got deflect by Bujin Gaim's Bloody Batas before they glow in dark red flame as Bujin Gaim slammed the floor to unleashed dark energy flame to send two Symphogear users backward.

Bujin Gaim then looks at Knuckle. "Now, it's your turn…" he said in a dangerous tone.

Knuckle charge forward as he send flame like energy punches at Bujin Gaim. Bujin Gaim didn't flinch from the attack as he summoned crimson fireballs around him before using his war flags to send them at Knuckle.

"Commander!" Tsubasa shout.

Knuckle still standing his own ground after being hit by Bujin Gaim's attack. "I am fine…" Knuckle said.

Bujin Gaim was about to attack Knuckle before he spotted several yellow arrows occur in the sky coming at him. But Bujin Gaim got out his war flags and slashed them away, he then noticed a white blur coming toward him as he block the attack with both flags before pushed the white figure back to revealed it none other than Zangetsu.

Except Zangetsu looks different than usually. Instead of his Sengoku Driver, he possessed a Genesis Driver with a Melon Energy Lockseed. His bodysuit looks the same except for the black padding on the sides. His chest plate was still green and textured like melon skin, but has orange panel on the right side, along with large orange shoulder plate. His personal emblem was etched on the left side of his armor while his left shoulder was bare. His visor was now orange with more prominent black trims and had futuristic design on the helmet and head crest. Instead of sword and shield, he was armed with the Sonic Arrow.

This is Kamen Rider Zangetsu-Shin. Zangetsu's Genesis Rider form.

Suddenly coming down to join him are New Baron and Zuuban.

"You…" Tsubasa muttered with surprised.

"I don't like to see someone who walking around with the same appearance as my old rival. It's annoying." New Baron stated cold.

"Let's go." Zangetsu-Shin said before charging forward along with New Baron and Zuuban.

Bujin Gaim summoned more black fireballs before swung his Bloody Batas to send at them. The two Genesis Riders got out their Sonic Arrows before firing the arrows at the fireballs. Zuuban is the first one to tackle against Bujin Gaim when he already puts up his Bloody Batas to defend himself.

Then Zangetsu-Shin and New Baron swung their Sonic Arrows at Bujin Gaim to slash him on the chest. But the attacks didn't hurt him much before he slashed them with his Musou Saber.

Both Riders jump out of the way as they soon fired more energy arrows at Bujin Gaim as Zuuban try to attack the Dark Rider with his fists to send him stagger back. Soon Knuckle, Tsubasa, and Chris hurry to help them.

Bujin Gaim then brought out his own version of Hinawadaidai DJ Gun before scratch the DJ table as a loud demonic sound could be hear before he starts firing at his enemies to prevent them from having the chance of fighting back.

But New Baron brought up his hand to stop several shoots and gather them into orb before sending them back at it's owner.

Zangetsu-Shin got out his Melon Energy Lockseed before inserted it into his Sonic Arrow as energy gathering at the tip.

" **MELON ENERGY!** "

The two attacks struck Bujin Gaim hard as he being send a few feet away from them.

"I should expect that his new power would be this much troubled." New Baron said.

Bujin Gaim then combined his gun and Musou Saber together into accessing the Taiken Mode as the crimson blade emerged. He then pushed down his Cutting Blade three times.

"Oh no, that is—" Tsubasa gasped as she recognized that attack often used by Lapis.

" **BLOODY KACHIDOKI SPARKING!** "

He then places the glowing Bloody Kachidoki Lockseed in the slot of his sword.

" **1! 10! 100! 1000! 10000! 100000000! 1000000000000! MURYOTAISU! BLOODY KACHIDOKI CHARGE!** "

Bujin Gaim then raised his sword to the side as it gathering energy.

"RAAAGGGGHHH!" Bujin Gaim roared before he swung his sword at his enemies as blazing crimson energy were send at them.

* * *

After they make it out of the illusion of the village and fending off against strange specters, they saw Boss Lady lying unconscious in the grasses while standing in front of her is none other than Fifteen with his hoodie off.

"Whoa… you're right." Ryoji comment with shock. "He does look like you."

"Welcome all of you… especially you, Lapis. So you decide to bring them along to show how _weak_ you are." Fifteen said with an evil smirk.

"Shut up!" Lapis growl. "I am here now, let her go now!"

"You don't want to lose her again after what happened with the Neuroi invasion. If you let her go, you're afraid that she won't survived again and you don't have any purposes of continued on living." Fifteen said in a mocked tone.

"Lapis, don't listen to him. He is trying to psyche you out!" Kanade said.

"After all, I was weak. I couldn't prevent the destruction of my home. But I find out the real blame for my loss are those fools who start the war and those couldn't fight for themselves and continued argue like little bitches. Why they did to deserve my protection? Why couldn't they see the consequence of their action? I have enough of that!" Fifteen said as this caused Lapis start shaking.

"Why…?" Lapis asked.

"That is why I am going to destroy this world!" Fifteen exclaimed before transformed into his Rider form before brought his sword toward Lapis.

" **AASHUIMU ENERGY ARMS!** "

Lapis opened his eyes to find Kurokage-Shin with his sword blocking Fifteen's attack.

"Lapis, snapped out of it and fight him!" Kurokage-Shin shout.

"Do you really think that you can defeated me? I have the power of Dark Heisei Riders… you won't be able to defeated me." Fifteen said before unleashed a dark aura wave to send Kurokage-Shin and Lapis backward.

" **RINGO!** "

" **BANANA!** " " **CHERRY ENERGY!** "

"Henshin!"

Soon Fifteen turn around to see Idunn and Baron as the girls charging at him. Suddenly Fifteen's form began to change again.

" **DARK DECADE ARMS! SEKAI NO HAKAISHA!** "

He soon transformed into Dark Decade Arms before stop both girls' weapons with both hands as this causing them to looks surprised before throwing them back.

Lapis looks disbelief that his friends been outmatch by Fifteen in his Dark Decade Arms.

 _What do I do? He is too strong…_ Lapis thought to himself. If he can't defeat him, then how would anyone else defeated him?

"Now for you…" Fifteen said.

Baron muster up every strength she have to move despite being tired. "I won't let that happened." Baron said before charging toward Fifteen.

Fifteen brought up his sword to block the Sonic Arrow and looks at her. "You think that you could even harm me? Choosing to come here on your own despite your own injuries?"

"Why don't you shut up for once? Why can't you moved on?" Baron countered before continued slashing with her Sonic Arrow. But Fifteen didn't flinch at all.

 _Why Kanade would came even though she still haven't recover…?_ Lapis thought with shocked.

"Lapis, the only way to defeat a Shadow is accepting it." Idunn said.

"I can't, I am not strong enough… Not strong enough to defeated him." Lapis said, fearful.

"Even so, you want to protect Boss Lady because she was like your mother, right? Isn't that what you came here in the first place?" Kurokage-Shin asked, making Lapis stop.

When Lapis hears his mother figure got kidnapped, he rushed here without thinking about his fear.

" **DARK DECADE SQUASH!** "

Fifteen soon deliver double slashes at Baron's chest with dark energy slashes, causing the female Rider to stumble from the blow. But Fifteen didn't let up and struck again with a series of brutal slashes and send her upward without her Driver on her waist. Fifteen brought up his blade and points into the air where Kanade continued falling.

"Kanade!" Idunn shout.

Without thinking, Lapis transforms into his Overlord form briefly, tackling his dark counterpart away.

Kanade thought it was the end for her before seeing Lapis's face. Lapis caught her before she was falling toward the ground.

"Lapis…" Kanade said.

Lapis looks down at Kanade and nodded, "Even though I am still afraid, I guess that I couldn't ignore when someone else put their life at risk for me."

"Heh, this is rather familiar in my opinion." Kanade said while smirking at Lapis who looked quite confused.

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" Lapis asked.

"Oh you know the dashing white knight coming to save the great warrior princess from sacrificing herself for the greater good." Kanade continued while smile warmly and nostalgically as her tones got warmer. "And this time I get to see my Savior save me. So thank you my White Knight."

Lapis soon let Kanade down gentle on the ground before looking at Fifteen. "You're the inner me that I pretend never existed. You're the part I can't face. But you're still me, aren't you?"

Suddenly Fifteen felt jolt of pain as if he being affected by Lapis's words and small cracks appear in his armor as he start staggering back. "Cut the crap! So you're going to accept me, now?" he mocked before he fired several bullets at Lapis.

But the bullets didn't affect Lapis since there was a blue like orb surrounding him as Lapis continued moving toward his dark counterpart.

"But if you think that you're going to fight me, then I know there is one person who you couldn't even defeated." Fifteen said before vanished into the shadow.

Lapis tries to look for him before noticed a large shadow emerge in the background.

" **Is this all of the resolve you can hold, Shamubishe?** " a familiar voice asked.

Lapis had a hardened face as he and others see a white Overlord emerging in front of them.

"Rosyuo…" Lapis said.

"T-that is the previous Man of Beginning…" Idunn said with warily tone.

" **Shamubishe, you should have stay in the seal forever and never be involved with the humans.** " Rosyuo warned as he walking toward Kanade, but Lapis stands in his way.

"I won't let you come near her." Lapis said with angry tone.

" **So what? Are you going to defy me again? Abandoning your duty that result death of many?** " Rosyuo said, making Lapis freeze.

"Don't listen to him, Lapis!" Kanade shout.

Lapis remember his time with Rosyuo before the battle of Golden Fruit changed them completely. Soon he remember some words with him before Lapis have an angry expression… and slashing Rosyuo's face with Joeshuimu.

"I will continued fighting because it's my duty." Lapis said with resolute. "I know my regret and I will carried on those sin from my past. Even if my life is staking… I will continued moving on without regrets. Even if you get in my way, then I will fight against you. Because… the real you, Rosyuo. Not the Man of Beginning. But my friend… live in my heart."

Soon Lapis then continued slashing Rosyuo with the Joeshuimu. Rosyuo tries to raise his barrier after the blade made contact. But Lapis didn't give up there as his eyes suddenly glowing green before there are cracks appear on the barrier and Lapis swung the massive blade once again.

Shatter sounds soon occur before Lapis slash the former Man of Beginning in the chest and sending him backward. This cause the white Overlord to hit the tree before reversal back to Fifteen.

"Impossible… what in the world are you?!" Fifteen demand, getting back up.

"I am a Kamen Rider! This will be My New Stage, remember that!" Lapis said with resolved. Lapis felt something burning in his jacket and takes out the Showa Rider Lockseed.

" **ICHIGO!** "

"Henshin!" Lapis shout before inserted the Showa Rider Lockseed into his Driver and pushed down the Cutting Blade once.

" **SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! WAZA NO ICHIGO, LET'S GO!** "

Soon the helmet of the first Kamen Rider dropped onto Lapis's shoulders and morphed him into his bodysuit before the Rider Helmet becomes armor.

Kamuro soon does the significant pose of Kamen Rider Ichigo.

He soon charges forward before sending a powerful punch to Fifteen's chest, forcing his counterpart to stagger back. Soon Kamuro continued throwing more punches at Fifteen to pushed him even further backward.

Fifteen soon regains his focused before he charges at him in a black blur, but Kamuro soon dodged the attacks and counter with a fist in the helmet then followed up with barrage of fists toward Fifteen.

Fifteen let out a cried of frustration before unleashed a dark aura to forced Kamuro away from him.

"This isn't going to be an enemy that can be taken down easily." Idunn said before getting out her Drive Lockseed.

( **Play Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Drive** )

" **DRIVE!** "

" **COME ON! DRIVE ARMS! HITTOPPASHIRIR IZA TOGETHER!** "

Idunn's Drive Arms is soon equipped on her bodysuit as she got out her Handle-ken.

"It time to take you along for a Ride!" Idunn declared.

When Fifteen come charge at Kamuro, Idunn turns into a red blur as she slashes Kamuro's dark counterpart several times causing massive sparks flying off the chest armor. She soon pressed down her Cutting Blade twice.

" **COME ON! TRIDORON! IYO, ITCHOKUSEN!** "

Before Fifteen could even reacted, he got shoots by laser beams coming from a car. The car was red with black sides and a black padding like square pad on top of it with two white lines that went through the headlights that were shaped as rockets. It had a silver metal plate that came from its right leaving the left a little exposed. It had two extra wheels hanging up acting as the rear wings.

But it wasn't the end with Tridoron soon spin around while smacking Fifteen before he can even do anything.

"Whoa… nice ride…." Kurokage-Shin said in awe.

"Let's finish this the old fashion way." Idunn said to Kamuro who nodded.

"Lapis! Serena! We're counting on both of you!" Kanade said.

"Get going!" Kurokage-Shin shout.

"I am… not empty." Kamuro said before pushing down his Cutting Blade.

" **SOIYA! ICHIGO SQUASH!** "

" **COME ON! HISSATSU! AH, FULL THROTTLE!** "

Suddenly four large tires appeared around Fifteen as they spun and made contact with the Dark Rider.

Soon Tridoron began to move around the two Riders going faster and faster, until it was nothing but a red blur. The four tires around Fifteen sent him towards Kamuro and Idunn's direction, the two Riders began to jump into a blur. Once Fifteen was trapped in the center, he was being kicked by them appearing on all sides.

"You're finished!" Kamuro and Idunn shout at the same time as they kicked Fifteen before landing on their feet. Tridoron appeared next to them after Fifteen had exploded behind them.

( **Song end** )

Soon they saw Fifteen still standing, but he reversals back to his original form as Shadow Lapis looks at Kamuro.

"You're me. Even though I tried to deny you, I know you were telling the truth." Kamuro said.

"I see… a new path been choose. The path without the power of Golden Fruit." Shadow Lapis said before have a small smile on his face as his entire body turns into bright light which flowed into Kamuro's body. They merged back into one. Then the light, Kamuro's armor vanished and leaving Lapis there.

"How are you feeling?" Kanade asked.

"I am alright…" Lapis said. "I am sorry that you guys have to see me like this."

"Don't worry about it." Ryoji said.

Lapis soon approaches unconscious form of his mother figure and pick her up. "Anyway, I will get her back to the store before she wake up." Lapis said to them.

 _A path without the power of Golden Fruit… What could that be?_ Serena thought confused.

Ryoji hears his cellphone start rang and picks it up.

"Shinji? What's—" Ryoji said before his eyes widen. "Holy shit!"

"What's wrong?" Kanade asked.

"The base got attacked." Ryoji said, causing them to become shocked.

"W-who did this?" Serena and Lapis asked.

"Bujin Gaim." Ryoji said.

* * *

The Dark Rider Lockseed was lying on the grasses as it there almost forgotten. Soon it start giving off a dark purplish shiny glow before the Lockseed being picked up.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

(Next time)

"I have one question to ask— but why do you consider yourself a sword?" Kaito questioned to Tsubasa.

"S-Serena, what are you doing here?" Maria questioned as she and Nastassjar look shock.

"Nee-san, this puppet play by Ver is going to end and now here….!" Serena said with a serious expression.

"MIKU!" Lapis screamed as the tower exploded.

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of the chapter. A lot of people knew that Bujin Gaim obtain his own version of Kachidoki which happened to base on this drawing on deviantart by RamenDriver. Also what did you think happened during the fight against Bujin Gaim Bloody Kachidoki? Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	11. Sky Tower Explosion!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. They belonged to their respective creators.**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G

Ch11: Sky Tower Explosion!

Bujin Gaim then combined his gun and Musou Saber together into accessing the Taiken Mode as the crimson blade emerged. He then pushed down his Cutting Blade three times.

"Oh no, that is—" Tsubasa gasped as she recognized that attack often used by Lapis.

" **BLOODY KACHIDOKI SPARKING!** "

He then places the glowing Bloody Kachidoki Lockseed in the slot of his sword.

" **1! 10! 100! 1000! 10000! 100000000! 1000000000000! MURYOTAISU! BLOODY KACHIDOKI CHARGE!** "

Bujin Gaim then raised his sword to the side as it gathering energy.

"RAAAGGGGHHH!" Bujin Gaim roared before he swung his sword at his enemies as blazing crimson energy were send at them…

When the swing about to hit them, the attack hits near the mobile headquarter as a loud explosion that send everyone flying backward.

"Damn it, not again." Bujin Gaim cursed, holding his head.

New Baron saw this chance as he charges forward with his Sonic Arrow and slashes him in the chest, causing Bujin Gaim to staggering back.

* * *

( **Play Brilliant World by Kaori Oda** )

( **Instrumental** ) All the Relic Necklaces can be seen with the Lockseeds can before the screen changed immediately.

 **Kurayami no saki ni matataiteru aoi hoshi-tachi**

The sun rising up, Lapis and Hibiki soon make a run together to the hill. We soon seen Lapis and Hibiki. Kanade and Ryoji. Tsubasa and Chris.

 **Hikari no kiseki boku wa shinjiteru**

Soon the scene changed in 2nd Division headquarter as Genjuro and others working as they keeping eyes out for any Noises activities.

 **Haruka tooi hi no kanashimi ga kage o otoshikonda kono sekai de**

We see a scene of Lapis is working in Flower while talking with Miku, Hibiki, and Chris. Kanade and Tsubasa were training with each other like what they did in childhood.

 **Nani o shinjitara subete wa hitotsu ni kagayaku darou?**

Ryoji is helping the local Beat Riders practicing with their routine with a smile.

 **Wish on a Star!**

Serena is leaning against the wall while holding on the Ringo Lockseed before saw the Beat Riders performance and can't help to smile a little.

 **Kono sekaijuu no shinjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni**

Soon the scene changed as it shows Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, Baron, Knuckle, and Kurokage in dark room while showing off their skills with their weapons. Then we see the Symphogear girls doing the same as well.

 **Boku-tachi wa ima yume ni Mukau**

Duke standing on a hill with the Solomon Cane. Beneath him were shadow armor figures and Symphogear users as they ready to unleashed Helheim on the world. Lapis nodded to his friends as they're ready to transform as they out to save the world. Kamuro soon burst into blue flame before transforming into his Kachidoki Arms while holding onto his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun before firing the screen in front of him.

 **Hokoru beki mono wa kimi no naka no kokou no hikari**

All the Symphogear users were clashed against each other. Kamuro and his fellow Riders collided with Inves commanded by same shadow armor figures, but they soon blow away by new allies joining the fight.

 **Tsuyoku hakanai kimi o mamoritai**

The final scene shows Lapis and his friends looking out from a meadow as sakura blossoms passing them.

* * *

Tridoron came toward the mobile headquarter of Second Division before the car stopped right in front of the base.

It wasn't long until Serena, Lapis, Ryoji, and Kanade emerge out of the red car to see medical vehicles and fire trucks around the base.

"Holy shit… Bujin Gaim really did a lot on this place." Ryoji remarked.

Suddenly Tsubasa come up to them before noticing the car.

"Whoa… whose car is that?" Tsubasa asked, looking at Tridoron.

"I drove us here, but I've borrow it from an old friend of Tou-san." Serena said before Tridoron soon vanished completely into thin air.

"So what happened here, Tsubasa?" Kanade asked, curious.

Lapis hears footsteps before he turn around and seeing Kaito looking at him. He never thought to see the look of Kaito's face and show he hasn't changed a bit.

"Kaito Kumon…" Lapis said with a serious expression. He always know that he will have to face to face against the Original Baron soon and there is no way to avoid it.

"The brat from before." Kaito said. "Hmph, I never thought that I will see you here. I take it that you already know what happens to Rosyuo." Kaito continued.

Lapis materialized the Joeshuimu in his hand for a minute before he let the weapon vanished. "I already know before I was entrusted with this and know Redyue was responsible for his supposed downfall."

The two Overlords stare at each other intensely before Kanade spoke up.

"So what exactly happened here, you two?" Kanade asked, curious.

"And where is Bujin Gaim?" Serena asked.

"You see…" Tsubasa started the story.

( **Flashback: Few hours ago…** )

 _New Baron saw this chance as he charges forward with his Sonic Arrow and slashes him in the chest, causing Bujin Gaim to staggering back._

" _Zubaan!" New Baron said._

 _Zubaan nodded before leap into the air and transformed back into his sword mode as New Baron caught it in his hand. This caught Bujin Gaim by surprised before New Baron start slashing with both Zubaan and Sonic Arrow in both of his hands._

 _Bujin Gaim soon start rolling across the street, struggling to get himself back up from the ground before his transformation revert on its own._

" _Damn you…" Bujin Gaim growl._

 _New Baron thought to have enough of this copycat who resembles his old rival before he dodge an incoming energy arrow from the side and turns around to see Tyrant walking toward Bujin Gaim._

 _When New Baron saw Tyrant, he can't help feeling angry boil within him to see that armor again._

" _Who the hell are you…?" New Baron questioned._

" _Sorry, but I can't allow you just to finished him yet." Tyrant said calmly._

 _New Baron didn't bother to talk as he charges after Tyrant who dodge his swings before counter his blow with his owns. Suddenly Tyrant turns into bright red blur before dodging the next attack and vanished from New Baron's sight._

 _Tyrant soon picks up Bujin Gaim over his shoulder before he leap high into the air and vanished immediately._

" _This one have mastered of his power…." New Baron muttered._

( **Present** )

After finished her tale, Tsubasa noticed that Lapis and others have disturbed expression on their faces when they learns Bujin Gaim have his own version of Kachidoki Arms. Their enemies seem to be getting stronger as well.

"Never imagine he will get a power boost…" Serena said.

"Well, this is definitely unexpected…" Lapis comment.

"Even as a sentient sword, I can't even get close with him." Tsubasa admit. Kaito glances at Tsubasa odd when she calling herself a sword.

"But I never thought someone like Kaito would have trouble against him…" Kanade said, grinning at Kaito.

"Shut up, Amou." Kaito countered. "I bet you do much worse against someone like Bujin Gaim."

"Is that a challenge, Kaito?" Kanade questioned with a tick mark form on her forehead.

Kaito glares back at Kanade as the air becomes tense than before.

"Take it easy, Kanade. You still haven't recovered yet." Lapis said, holding Kanade back from fighting against Kaito.

"Anyway, I think I am going to see if they need help…" Ryoji said before moving on ahead.

* * *

Masanori is currently holding by chains on his arms before he soon opens his eyes slowly to see in unknown room.

 _It looks like Bujin Gaim is really out after what happened…_ Masanori thought to himself as he struggling against his chains.

"Damn…" Masanori muttered. He soon hears footsteps before look up to see Maja in front of him.

"You…" Before Masanori could even speak, he suddenly felt force prevent him from raising his voice against someone like Maja.

"Don't worry, I will patch you up…" Maja said, calm tone.

He then takes out the Dark Rider Lockseed in front of him as dark energy start pouring into Masanori's body and causing the man to scream in pain. This causing Masanori's eyes flicking between violet and red at the same time before falling into unconscious.

Maja felt satisfied with his work before leaving Masanori there and went to meeting with someone who been waiting for him in the forbidden room.

"So you visited again… Maja." The figure said, adjusting to being out of the box.

"It won't be long until Bujin Gaim regains conscious." Maja said. "But how are you feeling after being locked in there?"

"Never better even though it was hard to get a real body after being in the world of Dead." The figure said. "I would never suspect that my protégé doing better than I did. Though I am surprised that Redyue isn't here."

"I already sent her on a mission in retrieve something." Maja said.

* * *

Ryoji continued exploring around the damage base while he see medical officers helping injury members of the Second Division, he also help them moving some heavy stuffs which are damage. He also seen Takatora talking with Genjuro about something.

 _Is Chris alright…?_ Ryoji thought curious. He didn't see where the pale hair Symphogear user was even though Shinji told him that she is getting a checkup.

He walk into one of the room that doesn't seem to be damaged and stop at a sight he never seen as he froze immediately. In front of the Rider that cause him to become stunned him.

 _N-No way…_ Ryoji thought with disbelief. He knows there is no way he can be walking in something that consider happening only in romance comedy anime.

There in the room, Chris is in middle of changing her clothes. Her violet colored eyes suddenly spotted Ryoji looking at her with slight blood coming down from his nose.

"Beautiful…" Ryoji said, whose voice and eyes were… solemn, and a little drop of blood was in his nose…

Apparently, Chris's face turns entirely red and is covered with massive killing intent.

"You the worse of all! I thought you were a nice person, but I was wrong! Die, fucking perv…!" Chris exclaimed, blushing before grabbing her Relic stone and start singing her activation song.

Ryoji snapped out of his daze and his self-preserved instinct kicks in when he saw Chris getting her Relic stone. Unlikely those dense romance main characters, Ryoji have no intention of being beaten up by a white hair tsundere because he seeing her naked by accident.

" **AASHUIMU ENERGY!** "

"Shit!" Ryoji cursed before transformed into Kurokage-Shin before dodging the bullets aiming at him.

"Get back here, perv! Face up with what you did!" Chris exclaimed angrily as she chasing him down the hallway with her shoots at him.

"How the hell am I supposed know you were here!?" Kurokage-Shin argued back as he starts slashing the missiles down with his sword.

"You should knock the door in the first place, you goddamn pervert!" Chris barked, angrily. Why does it have to be him seeing her like this?

 _Damn it, she is too pissed off to even listen to me!_ Kurokage-Shin thought before continued running from her.

When Kurokage-Shin ran passed through a hallway, he didn't notices a small creature in the shadow watching him quietly.

* * *

(Flower)

"Here you go." Lapis said before delivering their orders to the table.

"How is your boss doing?" Tsubasa asked to Lapis.

"She is still out cold from what happened." Lapis said, looking a little depressed. "It's a good thing that not a lot of customers being here."

"If they think of trying to kidnap her, they will have another thing coming." Serena said.

"But why did you choose to stay here?" Kaito asked.

"I've a debt to pay toward the woman show me kindness even if she didn't know what I am really was." Lapis answered.

"I hope she become better soon, this place isn't same without her." Kanade said.

"How so?" Kaito asked, holding his coffee cup.

But Lapis is the one answered the question instead. "Because she is quite known for giving advices to customers who seem to be troubled and most of the people on the street know her."

"I'm actually surprised that you can still eat normal foods." Kanade comment.

"It can be consider a blessing or something else." Kaito said before drinking his coffee, "You two as well?"

Both Lapis and Serena nodded.

Kaito then looks at Tsubasa who sitting at the opposing side of the table along with Kanade.

"I have one question to ask— but why do you consider yourself a sword?" Kaito questioned to Tsubasa. This question causes Tsubasa to drop her spoon while Kanade have a narrow expression on her face.

"Is everything alright?" Serena asked with worried expression.

Lapis looks at Tsubasa careful and noticed a familiar sad expression on her eyes. "Let me guess… whatever the reason, it have to do with why you're living with Genjuro-san, not your parents, isn't it?" he asked, making Tsubasa looks surprised.

"H-How did you know?" Tsubasa asked.

"I know that feeling after seeing Hibiki-chan being down after her father abandoned her family to get away from treated as outcast." Lapis explains. "Though I wasn't expressing it from someone like you…" he added, causing people to look confused at him.

"Why is that?" Serena asked.

"Because I've always thought Tsubasa kind of different when I first saw her." he answered.

"What did you think of her?" Kanade asked, curious. Tsubasa wanting to know what exactly Lapis thought of her when they first meet.

Lapis stares at the blue hair girl for moment.

"When I first saw Tsubasa… I thought she was an heiress of a clan of ancestral samurai and taught of the way of sword at young age." Lapis said. It would make perfect sense after doing research on Japanese culture especially learning families practice kendo and passed their skills to their children.

"W-What!? Where did you get that idea from!?" Tsubasa sputtered, flustered. This causes Kanade to laugh hard and nearly choke on her food.

"Hahaha! Well, Lapis, Tsubasa does looks like one and taught to fight evil at young age. Not to mention she is social awkward when she was young. Hahahaha!" Kanade joked.

"It's not funny, Kanade!" Tsubasa facepalmed.

"But you're right about one thing, Lapis… this have to do what happened with that bastard of father… treating her nothing like a tool before living with Commander." Kanade said, with restraining angry.

"Though I am surprised that Genjuro-san isn't like this." Lapis said, thinking about the jolly commander of Second Division.

"I see…" Kaito said, feeling familiar with Tsubasa's situation. "So your father become abusive in the process, just like mine did."

"Though it is true, but I didn't know my mother or what happens to her. I won't have opened up if it wasn't for my friends as they become the reason why I'm strong today." Tsubasa said. "I heard your parents used to be kind before Yggdrasil take over."

 _So he did told them about my life…_ Kaito thought, glare at Lapis. He really finds the power of mind reading that Lapis possessed really annoying since he doesn't want someone invade his privacy.

"And they left me after my father killed my mother and himself." Kaito said. That is the day he will never forget in his life. His father loses his job and become greedy as Kaito and even his mother was abused by the father. It felt like every single happiness he received was being taken away by force.

"However, relied too much on your friends would make you weak." Kaito scoffed.

"But without them, I am nothing and can't have the strength to keep going." Tsubasa countered, glaring him.

* * *

Kurokage-Shin isn't sure how long he been running from Chris after the incident, but he watches the Symphogear user as she breathing heavily and standing against the wall to showing the tiredness of her state right now.

"So you finally calm down now?" Kurokage-Shin asked, nearing lost track of how they've been in this game of cat and mouse.

"I-I am not done…" Chris said before her Symphogear armor vanished and she was about to collapse onto the ground.

But someone caught her and she looks up to see Ryoji as he let her resting on his laps.

"You know… You're lucky to have a dad worried about you and do what it take to protect you. Mine didn't even care about me after I got myself kicked out of school or dead as an Inves." Ryoji said quiet. "That is why I do what I can to help you saving your dad. If you need help saving him, I will be there for you."

This making Chris looks surprised at him. "Really…?" she asked quietly.

Ryoji nodded, "So don't do everything on your own."

Chris didn't know what to say, but her boiled angry from earlier soon faded and forget what she is mad about.

"Thanks you… Ryoji," Ryoji looks down and surprising seeing Chris sleeping on his laps right now. ' _Hibiki-chan is right that she is cute when she sleep… even if she denies it herself._ '

 _I can't believe I have a girl sleeping on my laps…_ Ryoji thought, blushing. He can imagined the expression on Jonouchi's face if he see him like this.

(Ryoji's daydreaming)

 _Jonouchi whimpered as he looking at Ryoji. "I-It's not fair that you got a cute girl sleeping on your lap, Hase while I am forced to work for Oren…!"_

" _Hahahaha! It a good thing that I'm not working for that muscle gay clown like you!" Ryoji laughing at Jonouchi._

 _Jonouchi take out a handkerchief before chewing on it._

(Daydream off)

Suddenly Ryoji hears footsteps before seeing Shinji walking up to them.

"I thought you guys were in trouble, but it looks like things are fine. You two should have done this in a room…" Shinji said nervous, causing Ryoji to blush madly.

"Shut up, Shinji!" Ryoji hissed angrily at his successor, "If you keep telling me that I need a damn room, then get a fucking room for yourself!"

* * *

Tsubasa have slight surprise expression on her face after Lapis and others revealed what happens. "You gotta be kidding me…"

"Tsubasa, I am really sorry about what happened. I nearly got Kanade kill because of me." Lapis finished with regretful expression. After what happens, Tsubasa need to know about what happens since Kanade almost got herself kill again, but when it comes to helping him.

"I see…" Tsubasa said before glaring at Kanade who looks slightly nervous, "I thought I told you to rest after fighting against Kaito Kumon, didn't I?"

Kanade laughed nervous, "Well…I sort forget about it and gone to help."

Tsubasa then looks back at Lapis. "But I thanks you again for saving Kanade. Though it explains how you're used to wearing emotions on your sleeve."

"I'm okay with that… I used to hear those who wear emotions on their sleeves are weak, but I think they're wrong since it shows how strong you are." Lapis said.

"That is true." Serena said with a smile.

"So what are you going to do about Kaito Kumon now?" Tsubasa asked. "He used to fight in the battle for Golden Fruit."

Lapis sighed, "Nothing really, I'm just relief that he have no intention of spreading Helheim into this world."

 _Though we can't let someone with ability to control Helheim left unchecked…_ Tsubasa thought with serious to herself. Lapis proven that he can be trust in her book, but Kaito is someone infuriated her the most.

"Hey Uncle…have you ever fall in love in your previous past?" Serena asked.

"Why are you bring this up?" Kanade asked.

"Because when I asks him if he have any romance feeling for any of you, he only stated that you guys are friends. That is why I wonder if he did in his previous life?" Serena asked.

This caught both Kanade and Tsubasa off guard. They never thought about asking him in his previous life since it a sore subject to him and Serena is the one brought it up.

Lapis have a narrow expression and replies, "How many time I told you, Serena? Romance isn't my subject. Beside I'm too old for it."

"But why? Don't you see this as a second chance to do it?" Tsubasa asked.

This causes Lapis let out an exasperation sighed and asked, "Do you really want to know that badly?"

They nodded.

"It because…" Lapis started when he thought about someone in his past as he recalled a certain fond memory of someone. "Among my friends I lost since that day… someone who been there for me and die to protect me before she confessed her love for me."

Their eyes wide. Of all thing they could imagine, this is something they never expect to hear from Lapis.

"W-What is her name?" Tsubasa asked, unnerves tone.

"Her name is Rem, she and her twin sister work as maids for a veteran knight who I been staying with in the past..." Lapis said. "Though she and her sister wary of me because they never encounter a knight that young as me at first, but I eventually end up earning their trust especially being Rem's friend."

"How did she die…?" Kanade asked.

"It was that day…" Lapis said, reminiscing the past.

(Flashback)

 _Shamubishe struggling as the chains digging further into his arms and legs as he trying to get himself free. He never forgive himself for getting caught off guard by the enemy force and trying to get out of here._

 _They were laughing at his helplessness as they were the ones who put him through sheer pain._

 _But Shamubishe didn't give in and refused to die like this. After what happens to his sister and many, he will restore the world back by destroying the corrupted world. He won't allowed the traitors to get away after creating Kougane._

" _You won't get away with this…" Shamubishe growl with angry at the enemies. "YOU HEARD ME!"_

 _But most of all, he won't forgive them for harming Rem. She joins his revolt group after the death of her twin sister and been there for him._

 _Suddenly multiples explosions hit the enemies immediately to force others and vines impale away. In the middle of explosion, Shamubishe saw a dark blue Overlord with wound against her head._

" _Rem…" Shamubishe whispered with mix of hope and relief._

" _I won't let you harm him!" Rem growl with rage._

 _Rem began to fight against the enemies on her own despite being completely outnumber, but she brutally slaughtered them. When Rem thought is focus on the enemy from her right, she felt massive pain when a dagger hits her right shoulder and causes her to stagger._

" _Rem!" Shamubishe screamed with shock, trying so hard to break the chains on him. "Ram, hang on!"_

" _Your girl won't have suffer like this when you rebel against us, traitor." The leader Overlord said with evil smug, holding hard on Shamubishe's head._

" _Don't you dare touch him?!" Rem growl with angry before charging forward at them. She continued killing every one of his minions with Helheim vines before no one standing left._

 _After she break free of Shamubishe of his chains, Rem collapse onto his arms._

" _Rem, please hang on!" Shamubishe shout, looking shock. He can't lost her after what happens to his sister._

 _Rem try to stay, but the wound against her chest is far too much for her while struggle to stay awake to look at Shamubishe._

" _Live… I… love you…" Rem whispered, holding his cheek one last time._

" _Rem… wait, don't-" Suddenly Shamubishe felt the life in Rem soon vanished immediately as the light in her eyes were gone._

 _Soon more tears falling out of Shamubishe's eyes. "No… Rem! Please stay with me! Rem! REM!"_

(Present)

"That is why I don't want to be involved with romance. Since it remind me of what happens to Rem." Lapis said. "I don't know if I can response back. She been there for me, but I never can repaid her kindness back after what happened."

This left the girls become speechless and didn't know what to say. They don't know how to even relate to Lapis. How could they? They never know what it like to have person close to them dying in their arms or experience falling in love.

* * *

Takatora and Genjuro are watching something from the surveillance camera. Ryugen Yomi slashes the guards before breaking the jail that holds Sid.

"So Lapis-san is right about Redyue..." Takatora growl, can't help feeling angry. He thought he finally puts Sid down, but it looks like the enemy still have use for him.

"It happens so fast when Bujin Gaim made his appearance and nearly damage the base…" Genjuro said.

"Damn it…" Takatora growl, punching his bandage fist against the metal plate.

"You regret about what happened between you and him, don't you?" Genjuro asked.

"I did wish I could done something different back then or notice something, but I didn't. But your men were also gone down as well…" Takatora said with hint of guilt.

"They know what's going on before joining the Division. But I assured you that they will paid for what happens." Genjuro said, with hint of red aura.

"Did they done anything else?" Takatora asked to Shinji.

"Apparently, they also hack into the data base to retrieve information about a Relic." Shinji reported.

"Which one?" Genjuro asked. The enemies couldn't be after the Durandal since Second Division already hiding the golden blade in much safer place.

"It's none other than Sword of Zeker." Shinji said, serious tone.

"The Sword of Zeker… Impossible." Genjuro said with wide expression.

"Do you know this relic?" Takatora asked to Genjuro.

"It's… quite powerful relic, but no one not even Ryoko was about to unlock its power to use as Symphogear relic. We have hidden somewhere from society." Genjuro said.

"I see… No doubt they will be interested in it." Takatora said.

Suddenly Aoi come into the room and make her presence known.

"Takatora-san, there is someone here claims to know you." Aoi said, accompanied by a familiar person causes Takatora's eyes widen.

"Nii-san." The figure said.

"What are you doing here?" Takatora asked.

* * *

Kaito is walking on the street but thinking his opinions about a certain Overlord who is working in a human store.

Lapis… the last of the original Overlord, the residents of Helheim Kaito help eliminate when they attacks Zawame city. He never thought the brat who drag him into his soccer world, would be one. When Kaito stares at Lapis, he can't help feeling to stares at the eyes of wolf looking back at him. Lapis is quite strong than he appears when he saw him fight against the Nephilim, but Kaito will wait until he get stronger enough to fight him. He could also swears that Lapis could possibly be his old rival's _long_ lost brother if they're related somehow… cause him to shudder.

 _Will he become strong as Kazuraba or more…?_ Kaito thought to himself. If he is anything like his old rival, there is no doubt he get strong. But Lapis doesn't seem to be the type to accept Golden Fruit.

Soon Kaito hears something broken to snapped him out of his thought, he saw something that cause him to have nostalgic feeling in his chest.

Bunch of rough older boys laughing at little girls with a broken music player.

"Hahahahaha! You little girls should really give up on being in this pathetic Beat Riders." The main boy who strike resembled to his old teammate Peco but with black hair and slight shade of purple hair said.

"Why don't you go cried like little girls for Hase? I am sure he will come to save you…." Another boy said with a mocking laughed.

Before he can even continue making them cried, he felt an iron grip on his arm and turns around to see Kaito who have a scowl on his face.

Kaito was in a boiled mood when he saw what Peco looks alike did. Not only that, but Zuban agreed with him even in his sword form.

"If you think Hase will have time for you idiots, then you're sadly mistaken. He don't have time to deal with someone weak who enjoying bully." Kaito said coldly.

This cause the guy to flinched, "A-A-Are you one of the Neo Wild Raider?" The guy stammered before he suddenly felt the grip on his hand become stronger which caused him to get on his knees while holding back the pain.

"Nope, but someone who dislike those who make a mocking toward Beat Riders. You better pay for ruin their performance or else." Kaito stated with serious tone.

"B-Boss… save me." The boy said to the older boy said.

"But you are forgetting that there more than one of us." The Peco look alike said with a scowl.

"I don't care how many of you are there…" Kaito said.

(A few minute later…)

"I give…! I give! I give up!" The Peco look alike pleading out after Kaito twist his arm to his back. This cause the rest of his gang members to leave after realizing Kaito was too strong for them.

"And you promised to pay for breaking their radio?" Kaito asked, glaring at the boy who became scared. Despite his serious altitude earlier, but it turns out he is a whimper.

"Yes! J-Just don't hurt me…!" Peco look alike whimpered scared like a puppy before Kaito finally loosen his grip on him and shovel him to the ground.

Kaito won't be surprised if this one have an older sister who resembled Zack's crush.

"T-Thanks you…"

He turns around and see one of the female dancer approach him. Being near him, he got a better look at her. She have short pink hair and red eyes, wearing colorful jacket and purple skirts like her female members.

"Hmph." Kaito scoffed. "I'm just passing through. But be careful next time." He warned, making the female beat Rider look surprised.

"A-Are you a Beat Rider too?" the female Beat Rider asked. This make Kaito's eyebrow rise a little.

"What make you think of that?" He asked.

"Because I never seen that type of clothes before." The female Beat Rider said. "And I think it stylish." She added.

This made Kaito look slightly surprised at the compliment. But the Peco look alike have a different thought on the subject.

"Please, like I see him dance in that…" Before Peco looks alike finished, he suddenly got a death glare from Kaito himself and cause him to whimper.

"Like you even try dancing than bully the weak, brat." Kaito said. "Maybe I will show you what it truly means to be a Beat Rider."

"A-And how are you going to do that?" The Peco looks alike asked, nervous.

There is a dark smirk forms on Kaito's face as this remind him of how Peco from his old world. He should thanks Hase later for introduce Beat Riders to the street since it will make things easier for him. "Tell me, what your name is?" he asked.

"N-Niko… sir." Kaito mentally sighed in relief. He don't have to call him Peco since he don't want a mix up with Peco and his looks alike in this world.

"I will start off by rounding up those whimper excuse men of yours and show how a real man behavior…" Kaito said, causing chill down his spine.

* * *

(Next day)

Serena is currently polishing her new project in her hands before. She didn't feel like going to work in the store.

"It's done." Serena said with a smile, looking at her new Lockseed in her hands.

Suddenly Serena felt a jolt of shock in her mind as she felt a familiar presence of her sister close by right now.

She got off of her chair before looking through the window.

 _Nee-san… she is somewhere in this city_ , Serena thought with serious expression. She thought about contact Lapis, but remember he is currently helping in the store today.

After hearing Lapis's reason, she have trouble of sleeping last night since it what's on her mind. Serena never experience what it's like to have love ones dying in her arms.

Serena wants to help Lapis... but she didn't know how.

The Demi-Overlord soon head out of the apartment before getting on her Rose Attacker and starts ridding down the road.

She then takes out her cellphone and dials numbers before it against her ear. The Demi-Overlord is going to call for some assistance. This time, she isn't going to fail her promise. She is serious about making it come true.

" _Serena, what do you need?_ " Ryoji asked with concerns. " _You do know that my group is performing, right?_ "

"I know, but I really need your help, Hase. Since it involved your promise to those girls." Serena said. This causes Ryoji become quiet for a moment before he finally spoke up.

" _They're here in the city, right?_ "

"Yes." Serena said. "Are you going to help?"

" _Count me in._ "

* * *

Hibiki is looking out at the fish tank in front of her. Today, she and Miku are hanging out in the Sky Tower to relax.

 _If I keep fighting… I will end up dying…_ Hibiki thought to herself.

She suddenly felt a sheer chill against her cheek and jump back as she seen Miku with a soda can, "What was that for!?"

"For thinking too much, we haven't this much fun for ours for a while." Miku said with a smirk.

* * *

Elsewhere on the same tower, Maria, Shirabe, Kirika, and Nastassjar are currently heading toward a room up ahead.

Maria wonder what is on the older professor's mind right now even since they failed to bring the Frontier back up to the surface of the ocean with the relic.

"Is this the room?" Shirabe asked.

The older woman nodded before the girls opened the doors and let themselves into the room. To their surprised, the find the room mostly empty except for one lounge chair in the far back of the table.

"Mama, who are you expecting to be here?" Kirika asked, can't help feeling really confused.

"So you are the ones that here to negotiate a deal, isn't it?" a deep male voice asked from the back of the lounge chair. This causes Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika to look startled.

 _How could I not sense there is someone there before…?_ The three rouge Symphogear users thought at the same time.

"Mama, who is this person?" Maria asked, looking warily.

"We made contact with agency from America." Nastassjar said, calm as the three Symphogear users look surprised.

"Does…" Kirika started.

"Yes, I've talk with Ver about it and he agrees about getting aid from America government with our research." The older professor said.

"Do you have the hierarchy technology?" the being behind the chair asked.

"Yes, we do have the plan for America to duplicate." Nastassjar said.

"I see. But I have one unfortunately news for you…" Soon the lounge chair suddenly turns around and revealed none other than Serena in a business suit with a voice changer around her neck.

"Hey there…" Serena giggle with voice changer. This causes Kirika and Shirabe to drop their jaws at the sight of her.

"S-Serena, what are you doing here?" Maria questioned as she and Nastassjar look shock. "But mostly, how did you know we're going to be here?!"

"That is a secret." Serena answered before removing the voice changer device. "The American agents were supposed to be here, but they end up have a painful accident and I come here in their place."

* * *

Meanwhile bunch of men were groan in complete pain as they were stuffed in a large trashcan. But what common about them that they were completely strip of their black agency outfits and were left in their colorful boxers. The last thing they recall before meeting at the Sky Tower is being kicked painful between their legs by an unknown girl.

* * *

This cause them to sweatdropped. To think that the America CIA agency being taken down easily by a single girl…

"Not to mention they're plan on killing you after reap away the plan you possessed, Mother…" Serena informed, serious expression. This causes both Shirabe and Kirika to gulp.

"T-Then what are you here for?" Shirabe asked before a smirk appear on the Demi Overlord's face.

Maria suddenly sense something off before she turns around immediately and see Kurokage-Shin appearing from behind them and immediately gone for Nastassjar.

Kurokage-Shin grabbed the old woman's wheel chair before moved away from the rouge Symphogear users.

"Mama!" Maria exclaimed before seeing Kurokage-Shin and Nastassjar went through the Crack then vanished.

She then looks at her younger sister. "Where did they gone, Serena!?"

"To get help for her." Serena said, placing on her Driver to her waist. But mostly to prevent Nastassjar from being held hostage by Ver if he knows her plan.

* * *

(Second Division)

Nastassjar was completely shocked by what just happened before looking at Kurokage-Shin who was with her.

"Why did you-" Before she finished, Kurokage-Shin injected something with a syringe into her left arm. Suddenly Nastassjar felt the pain that she constant feeling isn't there anymore.

"I felt better than before. How did-"

"We can't allow Ver to uses a hostage toward the girls and I made a promise to keep to Shirabe and Kirika that I will make sure you be alright." Kurokage-Shin said, making her looks surprised.

"Nastassjar, we need to talk." Nastassjar turns and looks at Genjuro with a serious expression coming toward her.

* * *

(Back at the Sky tower)

"But we can't trust her toward people like Second Division!" Maria retorted. She, Kirika, and Shirabe know any organization just want to use Nastassjar's research.

"I know, but this have to stop. Nee-san, this puppet play by Ver is going to end and now here…!" Serena said with a serious expression before getting out her Ringo Lockseed.

"Serena, I don't want to…" Before Maria could finished, Serena retort with a serious expression.

"So what? Did you become soft after agreeing to play a phony Fine to control Ver?!" Serena growl with angrily tone.

This cause both Shirabe and Kirika look completely shocked at Serena's words while Maria holding her shock from others to see.

Suddenly the windows got destroy as Noises coming through them as this caused the rouge Symphogear users to look surprised.

"W-What are the Noises doing here?" Kirika stuttered.

"It looks like Lemon head find out that I take her." Serena said.

"This can't be..." Maria muttered with disbelief. ' _No... Ver, won't never do such a thing around this many people..._ '

The Noises about to go after them before they were trapped by vines from out of thin air, this causes the girls to see Serena who commanding the vines with glowing red eyes.

"How are you doing that with your eyes?" Kirika asked, nervous.

"That is a secret. Now... ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages including creepy monster. It's time for super star action!" Serena declared dramatic, causing them to sweatdropped.

" **RINGO!** "

The Ringo Arms appeared out of the Crack above her head before she insert the Lockseed into her Driver and locked it.

"Henshin!"

" **COME ON! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE OF FORBIDDEN FRU~IT!** "

Her Ringo Arms descend down before transformed her into Idunn and her visor lights up. After getting out her Sword Bringer, she soon charges forward before slashing the Noises and shattered them apart.

Suddenly Idunn turns around and block the unexpected attack from a certain lemon scientist.

"Hello... Duke." Idunn said.

* * *

Lapis is currently washing the dishes before he saw Boss Lady approach him with a smile.

"I hope that I didn't cause any troubles when I was out sick yesterday." Boss Lady apologized.

"It's nothing, Boss Lady." Lapis said, washing the dishes. "We handle the things when you were sick. I'm happy that you are better now."

"You're welcome, Lapis." Boss Lady said. She is always happy that Lapis is quite bright mood which is different from the social awkward young man she picks up from the street. "Why don't you leave the kitchen to me? It almost time for your break."

"Sure thing, Boss Lady." Lapis said before turning off the water. He then got out a towel to wipes his hands dry and puts his apron on the hanger.

He soon takes his soccer ball and heading out of the door of the restaurant.

Lapis soon heading on his way to the park. The Overlord then saw young couple walking together and holding hands.

He suddenly saw a younger version of himself and Rem walking together in the market. This causes Lapis to hold his soccer ball tight.

When he told the girls about Rem, Lapis can't help feel frustrated at himself for forgetting the one person who been by his side after the death of his sister. Maybe it after merging with his shadow, he soon start remembers Rem in a long time.

 _If I only recognized that signs Rem show me…_ Lapis thought to himself before continue walking. ' _Maybe I could have done more to protect her…_ '

Suddenly Lapis spotted a familiar red hair who coming out of the book store now.

"Kanade?" Lapis asked, looking surprised.

Kanade become startled when she see Lapis who coming toward her.

"H-Hey Lapis…" Kanade greeted, nervously. "Y-You are on break, right?"

Lapis looks at her strangely before getting close which cause her to fluster. "Yeah… I take it that Tsubasa told you to take it easy, right?" Kanade nodded nervously.

"A-Anyway, I need to get going now. S-See you around, Lapis." Kanade said before turning away and left immediately. Lapis can't help noticed something is wrong with her.

 _Is Kanade avoiding me?_ Lapis thought confused. Maybe she is still too shock after hearing the story he never told to anyone.

He soon walk to the park before practicing moving the ball. It's been awhile since he have been practicing on his own since the enemies are busy.

 _If Rem is here, she would call me childish…_ Lapis mused to himself.

"Lapis?" Lapis turns around and see Chris walking toward him.

"Hey Chris. Why aren't you at school?" Lapis asked.

This causes Chris to scowl. "There wasn't much for me to do since it already lunch time."

"Really? Better than making friends with those girls? You should give them a chance." Lapis said in a fake hate tone. This causes Chris to look flustered right now.

"W-Why should you cared? You don't go to school like me!" Chris said.

"Because I don't want you missed out on the chance of befriend normal people. I won't be surprised that Hase could be upset with you." Lapis teased with a grin. This causes Chris's face turns even redden.

"T-There is nothing going on between us! We didn't sleep together!" Chris barked before closed her mouth immediately.

 _It looks like I was right..._ Lapis thought.

"But I didn't ask about that, Chris-chan..." Lapis joked before Chris try to hit him on the arm.

Suddenly they hear a loud explosion from out of nowhere as this caused them to stop.

"W-What the hell?" Chris asked.

"I don't like this..." Lapis growl before hurry toward the source of the sound.

Chris follows Lapis who went up ahead as they saw smoke appeared above the Sky tower, the tower is currently being attacked by Noises.

"Shit! Don't tell me that Ver is targeting that place!" Chris wondered out loud.

But Lapis have a shock expression when he saw the building under attack.

" _We will be at the Sky tower today for sightseeing." Hibiki said happily, eating her meal._

 _Damn, I should have gone with them today!_ Lapis mentally screaming his thought in his head. He can save the blaming after getting the girls out of there.

"No… Hibiki-chan and Miku-chan are on that Tower." Lapis said, causing Chris to look completely shocked.

"Damn, that is the fucking worse time!" Chris exclaimed.

Soon they head toward the Sky tower immediately before they spotted people on the ground groaning and coughing like crazy.

"Hey are you alright…?" Chris asked before approached the woman.

"Wait, Chris!" Lapis exclaimed. "Don't go near them!"

Without warning, the woman revealed a razor sharp claw and slash Chris. But Chris nearly escape from being scratch by the woman.

"What is going on with them?" Chris asked, looking completely shocked at what just happens to them.

"They're turning into Inves…" Lapis said with bitter tone.

Soon enough, the people screamed in pain before they transformed into savage like Inves. This causes Chris to shaking to her legs immediately. Even though she hears what happened to people who consume Helheim fruits, but seeing the transformation in person caused shock to her system.

"H-How could this happened…?" Chris asked.

" **You can thanks me for that…** " A familiar dark feminine voice said. Lapis knows the voice almost anywhere even after seeing her crushed once.

They turns around to see Ryugen Yomi and Bujin Gaim approaching them.

"Redyue, I should've known." Lapis growl.

" **You don't look bad, Mutt… I thought you should retired from battle while you still can.** " Ryugen Yomi said.

Chris stares at Bujin Gaim. "I know that you are in there, Tou-san."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but your old man can't hear your voice now." Bujin Gaim said.

Lapis soon places on his Driver to his waist then getting out his Kachidoki Lockseed and pressed it.

" **KACHIDOKI!** "

"This time… I will make sure to send you straight to hell…" Lapis said with serious tone, "Henshin!"

" _Killiter Ichaival Tron…!_ "

Ryugen Yomi deliver a dark energy slash with her Dale at them to cause an explosion occurs in front of them.

" **SOIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI, EI, OH!** "

Suddenly Kamuro emerging out of the fog in his Kachidoki Arms with his Bata War Flags in his hands and Chris in her Symphogear armor.

"Get out of my way, Redyue!" Kamuro roared.

" **Only if you can that is…** " Ryugen Yomi said before clashed with Kamuro's weapons.

* * *

When they spotted Noises attacking the Sky tower, Hibiki and Miku made their way along with everyone who tries to evacuate out of the building.

"Why… Why did the Noises have to attack right now?" Hibiki asked with worried.

But it wasn't long until they find a little boy who couldn't find his parents so the two girls decide to help him.

Miku noticed Hibiki stare out at the window where the Noises are attacking the building.

"Hibiki, you can't. Remember what happened last time." Miku said, don't want Hibiki become harm by the relic within her.

"I know that." Hibiki said. "We're going to get out of here."

 _Hopefully, nothing bad happens…_ Hibiki thought, can't help feeling worried.

* * *

(Back with Idunn)

"Ver! What is the meaning of this!?" Maria questioned with shocked. "Why are you attacking in place with so many people?"

"Oh you should know for pretending to be the person I admire the most. Though I have to admit it pretty clever of lying, I almost fell for it." Duke said with sarcastic tone, causing more shock to Maria.

Maria try to figure out how could Ver knows about until her eyes wide completely in shock. When she told the old professor the truth-

"No…"

"But on the bright side… I know who the real Fine's reincarnation is, isn't it Tsukuyomi-san?" Duke teased as he stares at Shirabe. "It quite an unexpected development here."

Shirabe freeze and her face turns pale immediately when she hears Duke's words, "I-I-I'm Fine's host…?"

"W-What Shirabe is Fine's true host…?" Maria and Kirika gasped.

"T-This can't be… No!" Shirabe denied.

"That is right. A colleague of mine noticed you have her ability." Duke said. "It won't be any long until Fine will return."

Suddenly Shirabe without thinking, she hurry and run out of the building immediately.

"Shirabe, wait!" Kirika exclaimed as she running after her.

"Bastard…" Idunn said before charging at Duke.

Duke brought out his Sonic Arrow and start counter her blows with his own. Idunn's visor soon glow immediately as she summoned vines and send at them.

" **SODA~! LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!** "

The tip of the Sonic Arrow start glowing brightly immediately as Duke slashing away the incoming vines before deliver an energy like slash at Idunn which send her flying backward.

Massive sparks flying off Idunn's chest as Idunn staggering hard backward before her back hits the wall.

"Serena!" Maria screamed with worried.

"Hmm… maybe with you, I can further my goal of becoming an Overlord." Duke said, points his Sonic Arrow at her.

"I won't let you harm her, Ver!" Maria exclaimed as she trying to stand in front of Idunn. She is tired of hiding behind her lies.

"You know I always thought I can have you to bring a new age of humanity, but your sister-" Before Duke could finished, he hears something not far from him.

"Not so fast!" a familiar voice exclaimed as Duke turns around and seeing Zangetsu-Shin charging at him with his Sonic Arrow.

Duke simply jumps out of the harm's way as Zangetsu-Shin standing in front of them.

"You…"

"Are you alright, Serena?" Zangetsu-Shin asked.

"Yeah…" Idunn said before regains her sense and coming back up from the ground. "Nee-san, get yourselves out of here. You no longer have anything to do with this!"

"But Serena, I-" Soon the two Riders charge at Duke with their weapons in their hands, when Duke thought he got Zangetsu-Shin but Idunn manages to slash him in the chest before being shoot in the chest by Zangetsu-Shin himself.

"No… I won't let it end here." Duke said before reaching his hand to the Compressor.

" **SODA~! LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!** "

Idunn pushed down her Cutting Blade too.

" **COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!** "

" **SODA~! MELON ENERGY SQUASH!** "

Suddenly the three Riders released their attacks before collided with each other to create an explosion. Before they could make a next move, everyone heard footsteps not far from where they are.

"Well, this looks like certainly interesting." A familiar voice said as this cause everyone to turn around and see someone walking toward them. When Zangetsu-Shin saw the figure, he can't help feeling the eyes behind his helmet turned widen and face turns paled. No matter how many times he look at the person in front of him, he can't help shaking right now.

"Who are you…?" Idunn asked.

When Duke saw the individual, he can't help missing a skip in his heart right now. If this person is who he thought, then he won't wake up from the dream. The one who inspired him to his dream appear in front of him!

"Are you…?" Duke asked with hint of awe.

 _No, it can't be…_ Zangetsu-Shin thought in shocked.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? Takatora?" The man asked with a smile.

"Impossible… Ryouma?" Zangetsu-Shin asked in disbelief. "But how?"

"Wait, you mean _that_ is him?!" Idunn asked.

Standing in front of them is none other than Ryouma Sengoku with his Genesis Driver.

"I want to have some fun after these years being in the world of dead especially getting my revenge." Ryouma said with a smirk. "Can't you stand up, Professor Ver?"

Duke's eyes can't get any wide behind his helmet. He could fainted at any second now. Because he always want to meet the great Ryouma Sengoku who inspired him. Now Ryouma knows his name as well!

"Yes, Ryouma-Dono!" Duke said immediately as he getting himself up.

Ryouma got out his Lemon Energy Lockseed.

" **LEMON ENERGY!** "

"Henshin…!" Ryouma declared before going into his pose.

" **SODA~! LEMON ENERGY ARMS!** **FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!** "

Soon Ryouma transformed into a copy of Duke's armor before wielding his Sonic Arrow. The Original Duke soon charge forward immediately before slashing Zangetsu-Shin in the chest to snapped him out of his daze.

"Damn it…" Zangetsu-Shin growl before he turns around and dodge the incoming attack from Duke. Zangetsu-Shin then kicked him in the gut before charging at the Original Duke.

"That is a nasty temper, Takatora." Original Duke mused.

"I won't forgive you for what you did, Ryouma!" Zangetsu-Shin hissed angrily before unleashed multiple shoots of energy bolts at him. "For killing Touka behind my back!"

But Original Duke brought up his Sonic Arrow and used them to deflect the attacks with ease. "Oh, so you know about that? After she attempt to kill you, you still love her? But I congratulate you for finding out!" Original Duke congratulated Zangetsu-Shin insincerely.

When he got close to Original Duke, he got thrown backwards by a shot that came out of nowhere.

Zangetsu-Shin picked himself up and scanned his surroundings for where the arrow had come from. He finally spotted the sniper and saw that it was Sigurd before he descend down to the ground. Except Sigurd's entire armor is pitch black along with his bodysuit.

"This time, we won't allow you to leave here alive, Kureshima." Yami Sigurd said darkly tone.

"Takatora, watch out!" Idunn shout before coming in front of him and brought up the Apple Reflector to block the incoming arrows from Duke.

"Hey three against one isn't fair, you know!" Idunn barked.

"Who says we're playing fair…?" Duke asked before snapped his fingers to summoned Kurokage Troopers out of the portal.

"You will take care of them, I will handle Ryouma." Zangetsu-Shin said. Idunn nodded.

"You two take care of the Demi-brat, Takatora is mine." Original Duke instructed to his fellow Genesis Riders.

Zangetsu-Shin soon goes into clash with the Original Duke along with dozen of Kurokage Troopers who attempt to stabbed him.

Idunn facing against the mixed of Kurokage troopers along with both Duke and Yami Sigurd at the same time.

 _She is completely outnumbered there…_ Maria thought to herself. But most of all, she blamed herself for this happening. ' _All this happened because I…_ '

Idunn used her vines to remove the Kurokage Troopers before focused on both Duke and Yami Sigurd. The two Genesis Riders fired their energy arrows at her. But Idunn deflected the attacks with her Apple Reflector as she charging forward at them before transformed into a red blur. Yami Sigurd rolled out of the way before hitting Idunn in the chest with an energy arrow. Idunn recovered and respond with a vine, only for Yami Sigurd to slice the vine with his Sonic Arrow.

Soon Idunn got caught by surprised that Yami Sigurd give her a shoulder tackle before pushing her straight toward the wall. But Yami Sigurd continued by unleashed brutal punches at her to prevent her from even moving. She then saw Duke pulling out his Sonic Arrow with Lemon Energy Lockseed in it.

"Got you." Duke said.

" **LEMON ENERGY!** "

Yami Sigurd got out of the way before Sonic Volley struck Idunn in the chest and sending her rolling across the floor right now.

"Damn it…" Idunn muttered tried to herself.

Before Yami Sigurd and Duke could even come close to her, a purple beam hits straight in front of them as Maria in her Symphogear standing in front of Idunn.

She blocks both Genesis Riders' attacks before unleashed dozen copy of her lances at them, forcing them back from her.

After Idunn gain her sense from the attack earlier, she then looks at her sister.

"What are you doing here, Nee-san? I told you to leave-" Idunn said before stop when seeing her sister have tears in her eyes.

"Because… I have enough of lying and it eating me away. I can't and won't abandoned you again." Maria said with serious tone.

"What a love dove siblings, but it made me sick to my stomach." Yami Sigurd spats.

Somehow Idunn start become angry as it giving her the strength to stand up. "I think it will be good enough for this." Idunn said before removing her faceplate on her Driver and replace it with a Genesis Core.

She then get out a new energy Lockseed with picture of pepper on it and the code is E.L.S-08. The Energy Lockseed have electric coming out of it.

Both Original Duke and Zangetsu-Shin are still fighting before they notices a new Energy Lockseed that they never seen before.

"What is that Energy Lockseed?" Zangetsu-Shin asked.

"Ghost Pepper. A new project." Idunn asked.

"Are you sure that you should use it? It looks pretty unstable." Original Duke said insincerely.

"Then I will risked it all." Idunn said.

" **GHOST PEPPER ENERGY!** "

Suddenly a Crack opened above Idunn's head as a metallic red pepper with demonic glow appeared. Idunn's Ringo Arms changes back to its original form and appeared hoover with the Ghost Pepper Energy Arms. Idunn then inserted the new Energy Lockseed into the Genesis Core before pushing down on the Cutting Knife again.

" **MIX~!** "

Soon the two metallic fruits combined together into red energy orb, surrounding the Demi-Overlord, much to everyone's shock and amazement. But what really shocked Maria were the screams Idunn released as she was in the middle of the transformation.

"Serena!" Maria screamed as she ran towards her, aiming to get the belt off, only to be repelled by the overwhelm energy.

Meanwhile, Idunn gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as she endured the agonizing pain. She felt like her own body was being set on fire.

"I won't…. back down!" Idunn roared as the flame settled down and revealed her in her newest armor.

" **COME ON! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE OF FORBIDDEN FRU~IT! CHAILMAIL GHOST PEPPER! HAW-HAW!** "

The transformation was punctuated by a heavy metal end solo blasting from the Sengoku Driver.

Smoke arose from Idunn's transformed body due to the heat released by the transformation. The armor she now wore was rather bulky and asymmetrical mess of red and black armor pieces with demonic chains appear on her armor. Her left shoulder armor is still part of the Ringo Arms while her right shoulder armor resembled Ghost pepper slice. Her helmet looks more demonic, claw visor, and a silver mouthguard with fangs.

This is Idunn Chainmail Ghost Pepper!

"Serena…" Maria muttered with a disbelief and awe expression at her sister's new form.

Idunn took a deep breath as the visor glowed and she let out a growl as she flexed her armor, "Like a friend of my father says, my mind is going Overdrive!"

Idunn then charges forward as she punching Kurokage Troopers as they get close to her and they exploded like nothing in front of her.

"Now, who is next?!" Idunn growl.

* * *

(With Kamuro)

Kamuro swings his Kachidoki Bata to knock Ryugen Yomi back with blazing slash to force her to stagger.

Kamuro then looks at the mutated Inves before they try to attack him.

"Sorry…" Kamuro whispered before taking out his DJ Gun and firing at them to destroying them without any problem.

" **So you have no regrets of saving them when you're the big hero?** " Ryugen Yomi laughed in mocking tone before jumping out of the way.

Kamuro soon hears something in the air and looks up to see dozen of Kurokage Troopers on Dandeliners flying around them. They soon focused their attention on Kamuro before firing their weapons at him.

But they were unable to pierce Kamuro's armor before Kamuro got out his DJ Gun and start firing them in the sky. Soon the shoots blows up the Kurokage Troopers along with their Lockvehicle.

Ryugen Yomi commanded vines coming toward him. Soon Kamuro got out his Kachidoki Batta and they began to glow immediately with blue flames as Ryugen Yomi charged at him before the two Riders engage into battle.

The two Riders collided as their weapons give off sparks in the air before repelling each other with the power of gravity.

"This is getting rather annoyed…" Ryugen Yomi said before ready to call forth reinforcement when a sharp purple blast struck her arm.

"The only one who is going to down is you." A cold male voice said.

This cause Kamuro scanned around for the voice before he spotted a surprising figure not far from where he was. He looks exactly like Ryugen Yomi except wore almost entirely green outfit. The Arms were purple with round purple discs with silver rings connected together on the chest and purple layered segments on the shoulders. The helmet was green and gold with large purple eyes. Around his waist was the Sengoku Driver with the Budou Lockseed loaded inside of it.

"Is that…Ryugen?" Kamuro asked.

"Get out of my way!" Ryugen said before running passed him.

Kamuro wonder if he should help Ryugen, but he remember he need to make sure his friends are safe first. He then turns into a blur.

"Oh this is unexpected… So my toy decide to return…" Ryugen Yomi said insincerely.

This cause angry increased within the green rider who stares hard at his counterpart.

"I'm not your toy, you selfish bitch…!" Ryugen growl angrily before firing several more shoots at her while running toward her.

Ryugen Yomi got out her Dale and deflect the bullets without any problem before swing her blade at him. Ryugen then rolled out of the way while continued firing at Ryugen Yomi before taking his Double Lockseed.

"Please… lend me your power once again, Double." Ryugen whispered before pressing the button.

" **DOUBLE!** "

" **HAI~! DOUBLE ARMS! CYCLONE, JOKER, HA-HA-HA!** "

Soon Ryugen then donned in his Double Arms with Trigger Magnum in his hand.

"Time to counter up your sins… in hell." Ryugen declared with serious tone before firing directly at Ryugen Yomi.

Ryugen Yomi spins her weapon around to block the shoots at her before Ryugen charged at her. Ryugen Yomi then disappear in front of him before appear on the side and slash him from the back.

" **No matter what… you are weak, you won't change. I bet you are nothing more outcast back where you are from now.** " Ryugen Yomi said, grabbing Ryugen by the helmet.

"S-Shut up…" Ryugen growl before pushing down his Cutting Blade.

" **HAI~! CYCLONE!** "

Ryugen suddenly glowing with cyclone around his body before doing a spin dance to trip Ryugen Yomi to the ground. But Ryugen didn't finished there before he start throwing punches at his dark counterpart's chest, sending her staggering every time he throws a punch.

But Ryugen Yomi got back up from the ground and have irritating look behind her helmet. Compared to the Mutt, she thought she have more advantage against Ryugen since he is the weakest. But it angry her that he playing with her!

She then pushing down her Cutting Blade once.

" **YOMOTSUHEGURI SQUASH!** "

Ryugen perform a backflipped to avoiding the incoming flying Overlord weapons from Ryugen Yomi before pushed down his Cutting Blade again.

" **HAI~! MAXIMUM DRIVE!** "

But Ryugen Yomi did the same.

" **YOMOTSUHEGURI AU LAIT!** "

Suddenly dark red energy surrounding Ryugen Yomi before channeling into her Dale weapon as Ryugen leapt into the air, propelled by a tornado. Purple and green energy surrounded him before he descended. Ryugen plummeted with destructive dropkick toward Ryugen Yomi who swing her weapon at him, the two attacks collided with each other but Ryugen Yomi got send flying backward into the ground. Ryugen landed a few feet away in a crouched position.

" **Grrr… This won't be over, Mitsuzane Kureshima.** " Ryugen Yomi said before getting up and left immediately by purples smoke.

Ryugen knows he can't catch her now. But he knows they will crossed path again.

"I'll be waiting… And I will finished you for good." Ryugen vowed with serious tone.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

In a warehouse, Bujin Gaim is pushing Chris straight to the wall with a shoulder tackle. But before making an impact, Chris managed to get herself out of the way and turning her gun at…

But Bujin Gaim is nowhere to be seen as Chris observation her surrounding with complete caution. Unknown to her, Bujin Gaim is watching her from above before shooting at her with his Musou Saber.

This causes Chris leap away from the bullets before pulling the triggers of her guns at him. Bujin Gaim leaps to another beam to dodge the shoots and disappeared into the darkness.

"What's wrong? I thought you aren't much of a coward!" Chris shout.

But there is no response from him as she finds the warehouse becoming creepier. Suddenly Bujin Gaim jump down from above and Chris barely have any time to get away before having his blade points dangerous close against her neck.

"If you think about pulling the trigger, you better think twice." Bujin Gaim said as he pointed the gun part at Chris's stomach. This causes Chris to gritting her teeths.

"Not so fast!" Before either of them could react, Kurokage-Shin emerged out of nowhere and tackle Bujin Gaim away from Chris.

"Hase, why did you-"

"Save the question for later. I am going to keep my promise after fulfill my previous promise." Kurokage-Shin said, holding his Sonic Arrow ready.

Before Bujin Gaim could react, number of blue swords emerging out of thin air and coming down on him. This ends up sending Bujin Gaim staggering backward.

"They aren't the only ones here." Tsubasa said, descending beside them.

"I see, you two have a death wish." Bujin Gaim said before getting out his Bloody Kachidoki Lockseed.

" **BLOODY KACHIDOKI ARMS! TEKI NO CHI DE NYUYOKU!** "

"Be careful, girls." Kurokage-Shin warned before getting out his Aashuimu Energy Lockseed in hand. Both Tsubasa and Chris nodded.

" **LIQUID~! AASHUIMU ENERGY ARMS!** "

Kurokage-Shin then donned his Aashuimu Energy Arms and taking out his sword ready. Both sides stare hard at each other for a moment until Bujin Gaim was the first one to make his move by firing his own DJ Gun at them.

But Kurokage-Shin uses his sword to deflect the blasts as the Rider and Symphogear users charge at him immediately. Kurokage-Shin swing his sword at him, but only for Bujin Gaim to block the attack with armed arms before forcing them to move back.

Chris perform a backflipped against a beam and fired straight at his Driver before Bujin Gaim punch her backward and blocks Tsubasa's blade with his Musou Saber.

"Why are you doing this?" Tsubasa questioned.

"It's the only way to get what I want by getting revenge on Gaim! I only used Ver and everyone as a stepping stone to reach my goal." Bujin Gaim answered before pulling the trigger of his Musou Saber.

Unexpected fires occurs on Tsubasa's armor, this forced her to staggering backward and groan in pain. Before Bujin Gaim can continued his attacks, Kurokage-Shin get in his way and slammed him straight into the wall.

"But why do you want to follow him?" Kurokage-Shin asked to Bujin Gaim. "He will let you die later when you aren't any used to him anymore!"

Tsubasa got herself up and shout, "I doubt someone like Ver will help you get what you want if it cause the life of many innocent people who have family!"

"Family…" Bujin Gaim muttered before he was hit by a vision. Showing Masanori, a beautiful white hair woman, and a little girl in the park.

Suddenly strange voices occur in his mind.

" _I know your despair… Just believe me."_

" _Let make a contract… exchange for saving your daughter, your body will belong to me." A demonic aura red sphere appears in front of dying Masanori._

Chris didn't know what he doing before trying to shoots his Driver once again and sending him backward, there is a small crack forming on the Driver. But Bujin Gaim suddenly spotted her before unleashed firing at her with his DJ Gun to send the red Symphogear user flying in the air as sparks flying off her chest armor.

 _I see! So that is what Yukine is hoping for working!_ Tsubasa thought seriously. If there is any chance of saving Chris's father would mean they need to sever the one thing attached them: Sengoku Driver.

"No… I came too far from being done! What you are doing won't work!" Bujin Gaim growl angrily before attacking Kurokage-Shin with his fists.

But Kurokage-Shin happens to be good with fist combat as the two Riders locked in combat with each other before Bujin Gaim knee kick him in the chest and throws him backward.

"Hase!" Tsubasa shout before charging forward at Bujin Gaim with her sword. Bujin Gaim then combined his DJ Gun and Musou Saber to activated Taiken mode before charging forward.

The two soon clashed as sparks flying in the air while their blades collided with each other. Tsubasa managed to slash him in the chest but Bujin Gaim returns with tenfold of pain toward the blue Symphogear user.

Before Bujin Gaim could continue, Kurokage-Shin charge in again with a punch against his helmet to knock him back.

"I don't know what you were like in the past… but I know the real you don't want to do this!" Kurokage-Shin shout. "Just believe in me! I know what it's like when being control against your own free will!"

This causes Bujin Gaim to stop his fist from reaching Kurokage-Shin's helmet.

" _Just believe me."_

"Shut up…!" Bujin Gaim shout before pulling out his Taiken and starts slashing Kurokage-Shin immediately. "You don't know anything about me! You are nothing but a stupid boy!"

Kurokage-Shin dodge the attacks before Bujin Gaim then pushed down his Cutting Blade three times.

" **BLOODY KACHIDOKI SPARKING!** "

Kurokage-Shin reach for the Seaboll Compressor of his Genesis Driver and pressed it two times.

" **LIQUID~! AASHUIMU ENERGY SPARKING!** "

Bujin Gaim glowing in a dark crimson color and Kurokage-Shin glows in black and gray color before the two charges straight at each other.

"Let's do this, Bujin Gaim!" Kurokage-Shin roared.

The two traded blows to blows as explosions occurs around them. Bujin Gaim brought his sword forward to stab Kurokage-Shin, but Kurokage-Shin dodge the blow for him and kicked him hard straight in the face. Bujin Gaim recovered immediately and then went straight for slash him in the chest but Kurokage-Shin jumps backward.

"Hase!" Tsubasa shout before throwing her sword toward him.

Kurokage-Shin got it before blocking the incoming attack from Bujin Gaim and then went on offense against him. Then the two Riders launched their strongest attacks at each other as it creating an explosion.

Both Chris and Tsubasa couldn't even see what occurring in the fog before hearing the clash of metals in the process before the sound of something cracking.

As soon as the fogs vanished, their eyes couldn't be any wider than before. Bujin Gaim's Taiken is stabbing into Kurokage-Shin's Genesis Driver and straight to the flesh as blood are coming out.

"Hase!" Both Symphogear users cried out in shock at what happened.

"In the end, you are nothing but a failure…" Bujin Gaim said, ready to retreat his sword. But Kurokage-Shin grabbed the hilt to stop him from pulling it.

"I may be a failure in the past, but not today! Being this close is enough for me!" Kurokage-Shin said before holding in his other hand is Tsubasa's blade and ready to finish this.

"This is madness! Are you insane of going this far!?" Bujin Gaim exclaimed.

"For giving Chris a chance to be reunited with her old man… Hell yeah." Kurokage-Shin said, looking at Bujin Gaim. "This is over for you… Bujin Gaim!"

Kurokage-Shin then slashed his Driver as more cracks appear before Bujin Gaim start screaming in pain right now and start moving backward.

Soon Kurokage-Shin move sluggish before swing his sword upward to hit the Driver again and sending the Driver upward to create an explosion.

Bujin Gaim's armor suddenly vanished as Masanori land on the ground before gasping for air.

"Tou-san…?" Chris asked, but still warily of Bujin Gaim might still possessed him.

Masanori looks up at his daughter with violet color eyes. "Yes, it's me. Chris…"

That is enough for her before she canceled out her transformation and ran up to her then hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry… Tou-san!" she cried out.

This made Masanori look confused. "Huh? For what…?"

"All this time… I thought you and Kaa-san abandoned me. This leads me to hate every adults… I'm so sorry!" Chris confessed.

"It's alright. If you were in trouble, I will go straight selling my soul to devil to see you safe. That is what a parent supposed to do." Masanori said before looking over his shoulder. "No…"

His daughter turns around and her eyes wide in shock to see Ryoji unconscious on the floor as Tsubasa hurry toward him.

"Hase, are you alright?" Tsubasa asked, shaking his shoulder.

"Hase, you fucking dumbass! Don't you dare to die after the stunt you pulled?!" Chris argued, tearful.

"Who are you calling dumbass, Chris? I won't die, there are still things I still want to do..." Ryoji said, with blood coming out his mouth. "You should be happy..."

"How can I be like that?" Chris asked.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Masanori apologized.

"Don't worry, Lapis and I are used to done crazy stuffs than this." Ryoji comment.

"Alright. I am going to call for an ambulance right now." Tsubasa said.

Unknown to them, a miniature metallic red t-rex with yellow eyes watching Ryoji quietly from afar. Something about the boy caught its interesting.

* * *

Kamuro arrived at the Sky Tower before he scanned around for the sight of any life. He suspected that most of the people in the building already moved out from the attack of the Noises. He knows this place well since he been here during his break once.

He checked the upper floors, but he still couldn't find any sights of his friends. It would be safe to assume they might get out. But the Overlord doubt the possibility due to the feeling in his chest beaten hard in him.

 _That is wrong! If Hibiki and Miku are already out, they would have made contact with me. That means, they're still here!_ Kamuro thought out loud.

Soon he enter a room where fire occurs the most before looking around the room.

"Miku-chan! Hibiki-chan! Where are you!?" Kamuro asked, looking around the fire room for the two girls right now.

 _Please don't let them die…_ Kamuro thought before trying to calling them out again.

"Miku-chan! Hibiki-chan! Where are you!?" He cried out again.

"Lapis-kun!" Miku's voice calling out not far from where he was.

Kamuro turns around before he saw Hibiki and Miku being corner by mix of Noises and Inves.

"Get the hell away from them!" Kamuro shout before pushing down his Cutting Blade immediately.

" **SOIYA! KACHIDOKI SQUASH!** "

Kamuro glowing in crimson blazing aura charges forward before kicking the Noises away from them to cause them to disappear then follows up with slashing the Inves down.

"Are you girls alright?" Kamuro asked with worried in his tone.

"We are alright… but the fire block the exits." Miku explains.

Before Kamuro could say anything, he sense an ominous presence behind him and turns around to block an energy blast from Maja with his Musou Saber.

"Who are you?" Kamuro asked.

"It's nice to see you finally in person again, Kamuro." Maja said.

"Again?" Kamuro asked then he remember the mystery voice he hears and the same voice cause Redyue being spared from death. This causes his eyes wide in shock as he realized who the one in front of him.

"I see you remember, but I wasn't back at full power after coming into this world through death itself." Maja said.

"Then you are also being revival by Kougane and Fine!?" Kamuro concluded.

"Hohohoho… Maybe I am or maybe not. But I won't allow you get in my way…" Maja said before his form suddenly shimmer with static electric then changes into a form Kamuro familiar with.

" **BLACK ORANGE ARMS! KUROMICHI ON STAGE! JIMBER LEMON! HAW-HAW!** "

Standing in front of them is none other a black and silver version of Gaim in Jimber Arms as he holding the Daidaimaru. This was Yami Gaim. The form Kouta taken when he was under the influences of Kougane's dark locusts.

"Yami Gaim…" Kamuro said. He never imagined to seeing that form again.

Yami Gaim says nothing, but he charged straight toward at Kamuro and swings his Musou Saber at him. But Kamuro brought up his Musou Saber to block the attack before the two Riders clashed in battle as sparks occur in the middle. Kamuro did a side swing, but Maja jumps over his shoulder before unleashed a slash against Kamuro's chest as he made him move backward.

Kamuro then swings his Musou Saber at Maja, but Maja jumps backward before unleashed dark energy wave at him. Kamuro then rolled out of the way to avoid the attack, but the attack gaze his shoulder. He then brought out his DJ Gun before turns the tune high before firing cannon ball like blasts at him.

But the attack didn't causes Yami Gaim to flinch before he pushed down on his Cutting Blade.

" **BLACK ORANGE SQUASH! JIMBER LEMON SQUASH!** "

Yami Gaim then places his Musou Saber against his own shoulder as his visor start glowing with purple energy then channel energy into the blade.

Kamuro then combined his Musou Saber and DJ Gun together to forms the Taiken mode. He then places the Kachidoki Lockseed into the slot.

" **1! 10! 100! 1000! 10000! 100000000! 1000000000000! MURYOTAISU! KACHIDOKI CHARGE!** "

Kamuro holds the hilt ready as orange energy gather into the blade before the two Riders launched their attacks at the same time. Two opposite powers collided with each other at the same time.

An explosion rang out with clash of power. A number of vicious shockwaves rang out and flew in all directions, ripping the floor apart even more than they had already been before.

"AAAAAHHHH, Hibiki!" Miku's voice cried out. Kamuro soon turns around to the scream as he witness a shocking sight in front of him.

Miku holding onto Hibiki who is hanging in the air for her life after the ground beneath her couldn't support her anymore.

"Miku, please don't stress yourself…" Hibiki said.

"But I can't…"

But unknown to them, the ground beneath them is starting to show more crackles right now. Kamuro waste no time to debate as he determined to get the girls out of there.

"Hang on, girls!" Kamuro shout, hurrying toward them.

"You should never let yourself get distracted…" Kamuro turns to the side and seeing Yami Gaim next to him.

He couldn't move away in time as Yami Gaim grabbed him by the helmet before he felt his Overlord power being absorbed by him.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Kamuro let out a scream as he feeling pain occurred through entire body. He continued feeling weaker as his power being absorbed by Yami Gaim.

"Let this be a lesson to you… for crossing path with us." Yami Gaim said in dark tone as he continued absorbing Kamuro's Overlord power.

Suddenly Kamuro's bracelet began to glowing brightly as Kamuro struggling with the pain before grabbing Yami Gaim's hands.

"Get the hell away from me!" Kamuro roared before bright blue light sending Yami Gaim away from him.

Kamuro struggling to get himself back up especially hearing something breaking immediately. He soon saw Hibiki falling immediately.

Without any hesitation, Kamuro move immediately. "Hibiki-chan!" Kamuro shout, jumping up off the building as he going after the three girls right now.

"Hang on tight!" Kamuro said before getting them into his arms as they crashing straight to the ground beneath them now.

Suddenly a large blue pillow made of energy appear below them to ease their fall.

"Lapis-kun, I was scared…" Hibiki said.

"Hibiki-chan, everything will be alright now. I will go after Miku-chan!" Kamuro said. Even if he felt weaken than before, he won't let another friend—

They heard a loud sound occurs from the Sky tower as they all turn around and looking up there. There was a massive fire occurs at the place where Miku was.

"No… No, no, no!" Kamuro shout with disbelief. He desperately don't want to believe it. He should have taken her with him. ' _This can't be happening again…!_ '

"Miku-chan…" Hibiki said, tears start forming in her eyes as well.

"Lapis!" Kamuro didn't turn around as Serena with her sister Maria along with Takatora who have bruises.

"Are you guys alright?" Serena asked.

Suddenly they all hears a collapse sound as Lapis fallen onto his knees.

"Lapis, what's wrong?" Serena asked, hurry toward his side.

"No, Serena. This is my fault..." Lapis said with tears flowing down his cheek. "Because me, she is gone… MIKU-CHAN!" Lapis screamed in agony.

Serena's eyes wide in shock before looking up at the tower as she realized what just happened up there. This wasn't supposed to happen. Miku couldn't be dead now. Even if she doesn't want to believe the truth, but she can't ignored Lapis's tears.

"Lapis… I'm so sorry." Serena said with sad expression. She should have check if there were anyone else in the tower before making their escape.

"Why does this have to happen again? I should have taken her with me!" Lapis asked. "Why did I have to lost another person important to me!? It's is not fair! It's not fair!"

* * *

" **I see… it looks like we all returns.** " Ryugen Yomi response.

"After all, if we continued fighting in there, the tower will fall on us." Sid comment, holding his Dark Cherry Energy Lockseed.

"I'm apologized for not getting Fine's host when she and the Igalima User." Tyrant apologized. "I will keep up my search."

"See you do it." Maja said.

"Now the question is how to reawaken the Frontier…" Ver comment. "We need the power of Shen Shou Jing, but we can't get enough power to use it. If we can't get that, we ends up need to find other two Tribe Relics. The Sword of Zeker and Meteor of Saura."

That is when Ryouma spoke up to his fellow scientist. "I have a solution after review your notes on… Shen Shou Jing, Professor Ver." Ryouma said before two Kurokage Troopers coming in as they carried an unconscious Miku. "She will make use of the relic. To quick the plan."

"Yes, she will do nicely…" Ver said with an evil smirk form on his face.

Suddenly they hears footsteps behind them as they saw a familiar figure walking toward them.

"I see, you have return… Bujin Gaim." Maja said, looking at the Bloody Orange theme samurai.

"My grudge won't allow me to fade until I fulfill it." Bujin Gaim said.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **AN: That is the end of this chapter. What did you think of it so far? Also I thanks Kamen Rider Super Fan for looking over it before I published it.**

 **I bet you were surprised by another flashback from Lapis to shows how much burden he have to bear including how sad his previous life was. As you can tell the event is based on the anime Re: Zero.**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	12. Why are Sorrow Memories being revival?

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. They belonged to their respective creators. Welcome back to another chapter of my Kamuro: Music of Heaven G. So how is everyone doing on labor day? I hope they're enjoying them as well.**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G

Ch12: Why are Sorrow Memories being revival?

 _It was raining as Lapis and others gathered around to see Miku's funeral. Tears are see flowing down from both Lapis and Hibiki's eyes._

 _Lapis blames himself the most for what happened to her. Because he did not take Miku with him when jumps off the Sky tower when trying to catch Hibiki from falling. Now Hibiki and Miku's parents will not be able to see her again._

" _I'm sorry." Lapis said. "I'm so sorry, that I couldn't protect you."_

 _Unknown to him, a shadow is watching not far from where he was before it vanished completely._

' _I wasn't able to keep my promise to you… my promise of making sure that you and Hibiki-chan finishing school safely and happily...I am sorry.'_

" _ **Poor girl.**_ _" A demonic voice said._

 _Lapis looks around but he didn't see anyone talking before looking at Miku's dead body in the coffin._

" _ **Once full of hope...now she will only rot beneath this soil.**_ _" The voice said before Lapis is startled to see Fifteen in front of him. "_ _ **Evil have stole something precious away from you once again...Lapis.**_ _"_

 _Lapis soon moved backward before he noticed that he wasn't in the graveyard anymore and see familiar scenes in front of him._

" _ **Like how your sister killed by others before you can even reach her or that moment where Rem died trying to rescue you.**_ _" Fifteen's voice said._

 _Lapis can't breathed as sweats starting coming down on his head. Suddenly the scene changes back to the graveyard with Miku's coffin as blue flame taken the coffin._

" _Stop it!" Lapis screamed._

" _ **It's not that I can't stop myself Lapis-kun~**_ _" Fifteen said as he moving around Lapis and looks at him with a sinister grin. "_ _ **I won't stop.**_ _"_

" _ **I can feel you are overflowed with hatred...no, hatred AND revenge...that my dear Lapis-kun...is your true nature.**_ _" Fifteen corrected, moving around Lapis before he appeared in front of him._

" _ **Crush them! Eliminate them!**_ _" Fifteen said. "_ _ **Kill all those fools who have taken everything away from you. Purge them! Send them straight to hell where they are belong!**_ _"_

" _Shut up!" Lapis shout, cannot take it anymore before he sealed Miku's coffin closed. Lapis panting as he looks at the coffin._

" _Lapis-kun, you will be there to see us graduated, right?" Miku's voice asked in the air._

" _ **She won't be able to see her graduation day. The only thing she will see is the darkness of the Earth.**_ _" Fifteen said, reappeared as his shadow._

" _Please stop…" Lapis pleading._

 _Suddenly Miku's body burst out of the coffin as Fifteen's helmet covered half of her face and a deadly smirk on her face, looking at Lapis._

" _ **Not even tears...well she has none since she's already dead.**_ _" Fifteen laughs maniacally. "_ _ **Weak is a sin Lapis-kun~ You have to yearn for power! Obtain power more greater than Kouta Kazuraba has ever have! Even greater than all of Heisei Riders and Showa Riders! Use them and crush your enemies into dust.**_ _"_

 _Lapis gritting his teeth, his left eye glowing green._

" _QUIET! STOP MESSING WITH MY LIFE!"_

"Lapis-kun, please wake up!" a familiar voice shout.

Lapis's eyes snapped opens to see Hibiki in a nightgown sitting next to him in bed; he then looks around to see his room.

"Hibiki-chan… I…" Lapis then places his hand on his face as he breathing hard and cold sweats rolling down to his neck.

 _T-That was just a dream… even though it felt real…_ Lapis thought to himself.

Nevertheless, he also remembers why Hibiki was here. After what happened at the sky tower, Hibiki followed Lapis back to his apartment because she does not want to be alone and they shared his bed for tonight.

"You were having a nightmare…" Hibiki said with worried expression. "Do you want to talk about it…?"

"I-I'm fine…" Lapis respond softly. "I'm sorry about scaring you like that. Maybe I should take the couch and let you have my bed."

Before Lapis can leave the bed, a soft hand grabs his hand and he looks up at Hibiki.

"No, I-I don't want to be alone in here…" Hibiki said with a hint of blush. "It won't do us anything if we can't get up tomorrow."

Lapis looks at Hibiki before sighed.

"Alright… if you aren't comfortable, we will find another solution." Lapis said, trying to get conforming again in his bed.

"That goes for you, Lapis-kun…" Hibiki said soft before falling to sleep.

When Hibiki falling to asleep, Lapis soon have a remorse expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Miku-chan. I couldn't save you." Lapis whispered.

* * *

( **Play Brilliant World by Kaori Oda** )

( **Instrumental** ) All the Relic Necklaces can be seen with the Lockseeds can before the screen changed immediately.

 **Kurayami no saki ni matataiteru aoi hoshi-tachi**

The sun rising up, Lapis and Hibiki soon make a run together to the hill. We soon seen Lapis and Hibiki. Kanade and Ryoji. Tsubasa and Chris.

 **Hikari no kiseki boku wa shinjiteru**

Soon the scene changed in 2nd Division headquarter as Genjuro and others working as they keeping eyes out for any Noises activities.

 **Haruka tooi hi no kanashimi ga kage o otoshikonda kono sekai de**

We see a scene of Lapis is working in Flower while talking with Miku, Hibiki, and Chris. Kanade and Tsubasa were training with each other like what they did in childhood.

 **Nani o shinjitara subete wa hitotsu ni kagayaku darou?**

Ryoji is helping the local Beat Riders practicing with their routine with a smile.

 **Wish on a Star!**

Serena is leaning against the wall while holding on the Ringo Lockseed before saw the Beat Riders performance and can't help to smile a little.

 **Kono sekaijuu no shinjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni**

Soon the scene changed as it shows Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, Baron, Knuckle, and Kurokage in dark room while showing off their skills with their weapons. Then we see the Symphogear girls doing the same as well.

 **Boku-tachi wa ima yume ni Mukau**

Duke standing on a hill with the Solomon Cane. Beneath him were shadow armor figures and Symphogear users as they ready to unleashed Helheim on the world. Lapis nodded to his friends as they're ready to transform as they out to save the world. Kamuro soon burst into blue flame before transforming into his Kachidoki Arms while holding onto his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun before firing the screen in front of him.

 **Hokoru beki mono wa kimi no naka no kokou no hikari**

All the Symphogear users were clash against each other. Kamuro and his fellow Riders collided with Inves commanded by same shadow armor figures, but they soon blow away by new allies joining the fight.

 **Tsuyoku hakanai kimi o mamoritai**

The final scene shows Lapis and his friends looking out from a meadow as sakura blossoms passing them.

* * *

(Second Division Mobile Headquarter)

The next day, Lapis and Hibiki were call by Genjuro for a meeting at the recently repaired mobile headquarters of Second Division. Lapis was not aware that Serena is giving him a few glances while their attention focused on the commander.

"What is this about, old man?" Kanade asked.

"I have something to tell everyone…" Genjuro said with a smile. "Miku Kohinata is alive."

"M-Miku is alive?! But how…?" Hibiki asked confused. Even Tsubasa, Kanade, and Chris looks confused at the old man's words.

Lapis's expression is stoic as it hard to tell what is going on his mind now.

Genjuro then began to explain Shinji's discovery of Miku's communication device found underneath the sewer and were to believed that the enemies has taken her away when they escaped the tower.

"You don't have to blame yourself for what happened anymore, knowing Miku is alive. We can go save her." Serena said with hopeful expression. She still blamed herself for not getting Miku out of there, but with this news, Lapis will not be heartbroken anymore and go to rescue his friend.

However, reaction is opposite to what she and others thought. Lapis says nothing but he then walks himself out of headquarter instead.

"Lapis! Where are you going?" Tsubasa asked with concerned. "Aren't you glad that she is alive?"

"Even if we do get to her… it will be already too late." Lapis said, with a quiet and down tone, "No doubt that Ver already turned her into a mindless tool."

"B-But we can still try to save her!" Hibiki said to her friend. "Miku is our friend."

"Don't forget… they have Ryouma Sengoku; you know what madness he could have already done to her that could be irreversible!" Lapis countered with bitter tone.

"So what? Are you going to give up like this? By becoming a coward!?" Chris barked.

This caused Lapis to stop walking before looking back at Chris and others with angry look.

"A coward…? You do not know the meaning of that! For all of my life, I've been nothing but complete failure because I can't save the people or the world I cared about before it was completely destroyed by idiots who desired too much power and are blind to see the consequences of their own actions!" Lapis said, looking enraged. This caused most of his friends became shock by Lapis acting like this.

"Lapis, wait." Serena spoked. "If you want to blame anyone… blamed it all on me. It was my fault for this to happen. I did not tell you since you were busy, so I get Hase and others. I didn't check if there is any more people stuck in the tower when we got out of there." She said, holding back the tears in her eyes.

"I shared the same blame. I was a part of that mission since we know the enemies will not make it easy even though I have no idea that Ryouma will be there. But I swore if Ryouma does something to her, I will kill him myself." Takatora said.

"See, Lapis. You aren't the only one who have regret for what happened." Kanade assured.

"It wasn't neither of your faults. The mission was especially important to you, Serena." Lapis said. "It was mine and my alone. I should have gone with them to the tower that day or jumping off the tower with Miku-chan so I can catch Hibiki-chan from falling. Why I didn't do them?"

"That can't be true! You didn't do it on purpose!" Kanade protested.

"Yes, I did!" Lapis argued. "Because of that, Miku-chan suffered the worse fate because of me!"

Suddenly the unexpected thing happens as Lapis's Rider Lockseeds including the Heisei and Showa Rider Lockseeds along with Serena's Drive Lockseed emerged out of their belongings before flying out of the entrance.

This caused everyone to become shocked especially Lapis who ran after the Lockseeds flying in the air.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Lapis questioned, running after the Lockseeds.

"What in the world just happened…? Did the Lockseeds moved on their own?" Tsubasa asked with disbelief expression.

Kanade, Genjuro, and Shinji checked their Rider Lockseeds as they see the Lockseeds are still in their pockets.

"Ours still here." Shinji said.

"But why Lapis and Serena's Rider Lockseeds acting weird?" Kanade questioned.

"T-This never happened before. They never moved on their own before." Serena said, as she could not comprehend what just happened in front of them. "I know that the Rider Lockseeds can affect the users by giving the Riders' personality, but I never seen them move on their own."

"But why did they left Lapis?" Tsubasa asked, looking confused.

"I don't know either." Serena respond. She is even confused to why her Drive Lockseed somehow left as well. "But I'm blamed as well."

"Serena-chan, it's not your fault." Hibiki said.

"No… because of me, Lapis can't smile anymore." Serena said.

"Anyway, I will go after Lapis to make sure nothing bad happened to him." Kanade said with serious expression.

"There is another thing I need tell you." Genjuro said, caught Kanade and others' attention.

"What is it?" Hibiki asked.

"I find a lead about the whereabouts of Kirika and Shirabe." Genjuro revealed.

"Where are they anyway?" Hibiki asked, curious.

Suddenly the screen lit up as everyone seen the picture of Kirika and Shirabe hanging out with the person they least expected as this causes tick mark appear on Tsubasa's head.

"Y-You gotta be kidding me…" Tsubasa said with disbelief. "They are _hanging_ out with him!?"

* * *

"So why are you watching me over there?" Ryoji asked, continued eating his breakfast in the hospital.

The younger Kureshima sibling soon come into the room after closing the door then focused his attention on the one who thought to be dead.

"So Kouta-san was right that you are alive… Ryoji Hase." Mitchy said. "Though how did you know I was watching?" he inquired.

"It something I learned while living here…" Ryoji response before looking at the younger Kureshima. "Is Jonouchi here?"

Mitchy shook his head to answer his question. "Sorry. Though he wants to apologize for what happened in the past between you two if he was here."

"I see… but what is done is done." Ryoji said.

"Tell me… but why are you fighting for this world?" Mitchy asked. "You don't have any families here in this world."

"Because I have a debt to pay to Lapis since he was the one who shows me there are things worth fighting here and a chance to start over a different life than I have previous in Zawame city." Ryoji explains.

 _In addition, that you established Beat Riders as tribute to Zawame city… it shows that you changed a lot here_ , Mitchy thought to himself before asking his second question.

"But why working with Second Division especially sharing Drivers with them? They could end up doing what Yggdrasil did." Mitchy stated with serious expression.

"But unlike them, they believe that they can save humanity opposed to giving up. Though they valued Symphogear technology here." Ryoji explains. "However, it felt a bit sexist that the Symphogear relics can't be used by guys." He added, being annoy by the fact that males cannot use Symophgears relics.

Mitchy is already aware of the Symphogear technology from Kouta and Serena before coming to this world. However, he does not want to trust them or it will end up like Yggdrasil again. Even after everyone forgive him back then, he cannot go back before.

"So that your reason of fighting…" Mitchy said.

"But if it does end up like Yggdrasil again, I won't hesitate fighting them." Ryoji added.

"I see…" Mitchy said before heading out of the door. "I have go somewhere now."

"Alright… watch yourself around Redyue, Kureshima." Ryoji warned.

 _I know well how that bitch runs…_ Mitchy thought serious before heading out of the door.

* * *

Lapis continued chasing after the Rider Lockseeds after heading out of the mobile headquarter. He trying to use his vines to stop them, but the Rider Lockseeds managed to break out of his attempt to retrieve them.

 _Why is this happening? Why are they moving on their own?_ Lapis thought as he trying to catching up with the Lockseeds.

No matter how close he can reach them, they will still be out of his reach until they flew too far into the air and disappeared.

This caused Lapis to collapse onto his knees and could not even move from there.

"Why? Why are you leaving me as well?" Lapis asked, confused.

"Lapis…" Lapis did not needs to turn around to know whose voice belong as Kanade standing behind him.

"Just leave me alone… Kanade." Lapis said.

"I can't do that… after what happened. You didn't know it was going to happens." Kanade retorted. "You weren't acting like yourself back there."

"But what I say is true… I should have gone with them and done something… anything! Because… of me, Miku-chan suffered the worse fate and there isn't a way to change it." Lapis said.

" **Who would have thought you fallen to the whimper you are, Shamubishe…** " a familiar mocking voice said.

They turned around and their eyes wide in complete shocked at the figure in front of them. It was none other than Demushu himself.

"Demushu!?" Kanade exclaimed.

"But how?" Lapis asked with disbelief. "You were finished!"

" **Shut up and fight me, Shamubishe!** " Demushu said, grabbing his sword and charging at them.

"Like hell I will allowed that!" Kanade barked before placing on her Driver and got out her Lockseed.

" **VICTORY!** "

"Henshin!" Kanade shout before locks her Lockseed in her Driver and then pushed down her Cutting Blade.

" **COME ON! VICTORY ARMS! BURNING BLADE OF COURAGE!** "

After her Victory Arms land on her, Baron used her Matchlock Caliber to block the attack coming from Demushu himself as sparks flying when both of them slash each other.

Lapis looks nervous at Kachidoki Lockseed in his hand and his hand shaking.

 _Fifteen's helmet covered half of her face and a deadly smirk on her face, looking at Lapis._

" _ **Not even tears. She'll just overflow with muddy water.**_ _" Fifteen said._

Suddenly Baron was knocked backward by Demushu himself and she turned as she looking at Lapis who have uncertain expression.

"Hurry up and transform, Lapis!" Baron said.

"W-what is the point of this anymore…?" Lapis asked.

" **Don't look back from me!** " Demushu exclaimed, transforming into red mist and charging forward at them.

* * *

Maria, Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Serena are currently approaching the room where the original Baron resident.

"Are you sure that he won't do anything bad to them?" Maria questioned with warily tone. Unlike the rest of the girls, Maria is currently wearing a brown jacket and black sun hat along with black sunglasses to conceal her identity from the public.

"He may be a jerk, but he is fair around kids." Serena answered.

"But I can't stand the idea that it has to be that guy…" Tsubasa grumbled.

"So who is going to knock the door?" Hibiki asked, slightly nervous to others.

Before any of them could answer, they heard voices coming from behind Kaito's door. Voices that the girls are quite familiar until their eyes wide.

"A-Are you sure about this, Kaito-sensei…?" Kirika's voice meekly. "Is it the only way…?"

"This is going to a bit hurt. Don't worry." Kaito's voice response before following up with a small scream from behind the door.

"Am I hearing this right?" Serena asked, blinking in confusion.

Hibiki's face turns red and small steam coming out of her ears when she places her left ear against the door.

"A-Are they doing what I think they are doing… that?" Hibiki asked, flustered.

"Oh my! I never would guess Kaito would be interested in little girls. Tou-san and Kaa-san will be surprised if they learned this." Serena said with a grin.

Tsubasa and Maria have darkened expression on their faces and their eyebrows twitching. ' _Don't tell me that Kaito into that…!?_ '

"Opened up, you bastard!" Tsubasa shout, knocking hard on the door.

"Or we will break it down completely!" Maria barked in a threatening tone

Suddenly the door opens and reveals Shirabe with a white cooking apron. She was surprised to see Maria and others at the front door.

"M-Maria? What are you and others doing-" Before Shirabe finished her question, Maria and Tsubasa went passed her as they heading straight toward the living room.

There they saw Kaito, Kirika rubbing her hand against her cheek, and Zuban who is holding a bucket with a goldfish in there.

"Huh? Maria-san, what are you doing here?" Kirika asked, surprised.

"We know you did it, Kaito!" Tsubasa barked angrily.

"Did what?" Kaito asked, looking uninterested. "Why did you barging in my place?"

"You take advantage of Kirika's innocence, didn't you?!" Maria accused at Kaito who have a stoic expression. Unknown to them, Kirika have a light blush on her face.

"You know I thought you were better than this, Kaito Kumon! But I was wrong… you are nothing more than a shameless pervert!" Tsubasa said. She will have hard time telling Kanade that her predecessor isn't good as they claimed.

"You're wrong, Maria!" Kirika protested. "Kaito-sensei… he didn't do anything like that to me!"

"But we heard screaming from the door!" Tsubasa said.

"He try to help me remove the bucket land on my head!" Kirika exclaimed.

"That is correct." Shirabe said calm. "What else do you think it is?"

This caused the two older girls stop after hearing what happened before starting to felt extremely awkward. If Shirabe was telling the truth about what happened, then the one who they call pervert—

Both girls gulped as they felt the air began to heating up as they saw an angry Kaito with deadly glare at them from behind.

"You two…." Yes, Kaito is staring at them with deadly glare because he is angry. No scratch the word angry out, he is **pissed** off and enraged at their accusation against him right now. Kaito doesn't cared about what people think of his ideal, but accusing him of being a rapist and child molester, it crossed the line. Kaito was so enraged, almost everyone in the room could see an apparition of Lord Baron raising from Kaito's back as he looking down on them and ready to passed his judgement on them.

"Listen here… I will not tolerate you girls calling me a pervert and accusation of sexual deviancy in my place is forbidden!" Kaito growl before approaching the girls.

Both Maria and Tsubasa looks extremely afraid and shaking right before Kaito's deadly monstrous presence. Even though they are trains for combat, but they cannot compete against an Overlord like Kaito himself.

Shirabe and Kirika suddenly goes hiding behind Zuuban when this occurs. They are quite familiar with Kaito's rage in the room and it best to hide.

"Umm… w-we are sorry…" Maria mumbled.

"Sorry won't cut at all. You will have to pay dearly…" Kaito growl.

(Few minutes later)

"Kazanari, shoulder massage now!" Kaito ordered, sitting on his favorite chair.

"Y-Yes… Kaito." The bluenette stuttered, coming into the room with a French maid outfit.

Tsubasa never felt so humiliated in her life being forces to wearing a maid outfit like this. She would almost die in embarrassing if she was seen wearing this in public or being caught by others if they seen her like this! ' _Where did the hell Kaito get something like this in the first place?! He isn't the type of person who would get them out of nowhere… Most of all, how did he get our sizes anyway!?_ ' Tsubasa thought frustration.

She is not the only one who have to suffering wearing maid outfit in Kaito's motel room alone. Maria have to go on all four on the wooden floor while Kaito resting his foots on her back like footstool. Even Hibiki and Serena are wearing them as they are tidying up the place.

"Kazanari!" Kaito shout.

"H-Hai!" Tsubasa replied immediately before coming up to him from behind. She then places her hands on Kaito's shoulders and start massaging them as best she could.

While the maids are doing their work, Kaito got out a banana before peed it and eating it angrily.

"Why did we end up have to wear them as well?" Hibiki asked quietly. They did not make the assumption about Kaito being a pervert like Tsubasa and Maria did.

"Just learn how to bear with it… beside I bet a lot of people want Nee-san as a footstool." Serena mused, using a feather duster right now.

"You don't seem to be bother by wearing a French maid outfit…" Hibiki said. "How come?"

"I've been to few cosplays as a maid before." Serena answered.

* * *

(Back at the fight)

Both Baron and Lapis are send flying backward by Demushu who then re-materialized in front of them before grabbing Lapis by the neck and starts choking him.

" **What is wrong, Shamubishe? Is this all you got!? From being in that whimper Ape skin of yours!?** " Demushu barked, making his grip tighter around his neck.

Lapis suddenly start struggling before vines surrounding his body as he transformed into his Overlord Inves form. Shamubishe let out a growl before he slashes the crimson Overlord in the face with his claws to make him lose his grips.

This causes Demushu to gritting his teeth before he takes a few steps backward from him.

" **Unforgettable…** " Demushu growl.

Soon Baron and Shamubishe charged forward at Demushu with the attempt to attack him. With his sword alone, Demushu was able to repel all of their attacks then gather energy into the blade before slashing them in the process.

" **Is that all you got?** " Demushu taunted. " **You've gone pretty weak lately, Shamubishe!** "

" **MELON ENERGY!** "

Suddenly a barrage of green arrows rained down upon Demushu, Baron turned around and see Zangetsu-Shin coming toward them.

"What is going on here? I thought Demushu supposed to be destroyed." Zangetsu questioned.

"I have no idea either, Kureshima. But it can't be really good." Baron response.

Shamubishe let out a growl as he stares hard at Demushu before he transformed into cobalt mist and attacked the red Overlord.

Demushu did the same, before he transforms into maroon mist and attack the blue Overlord. The two Overlords clashed with each other. Baron watched the clashed between the two Overlords, but she cannot help noticed something is wrong. Like Shamubishe is getting slower before in his attack against Demushu than before. ' _It like what Demushu's says… Lapis, what is happening to you?_ ' she thought.

Suddenly Shamubishe then rematerialized before rolling across the floor immediately. Demushu chuckled devious before planned on finished him off.

" **COME ON! VICTORY SPARKING!** "

" **MELON ENERGY SPARKING!** "

Baron and Zangetsu-Shin jumps into the air before coming down with their respective kicks to Demushu's behind and result an explosion occurring.

Demushu rolling across the ground as gold sparkles leaking off his body before vanished completely into thin air.

"What in the world just happened?" Zangetsu-Shin questioned.

Baron turn around and see Lapis struggling gets back up from the ground. She closed her Lockseed before go forward and offer her hand to him.

"Are you alright, Lapis?" Kanade asked.

Lapis move his hand away from Kanade before moving back up.

"I don't need your help." Lapis said before moving away from her. "I'm not used to anyone… anymore. I will just let them die. That is why the Showa & Heisei Kamen Riders deserted me. I am not good enough for them!"

Without a warning, Lapis been slapped hard by Kanade in the face and caused him to fall to the ground again before he looks up to see an angry Kanade.

"Don't dared to say such a thing!" Kanade barked angrily, making Lapis look stunned by her action.

"…."

"Kazuraba Kouta won't want you sulking because of something like this; you of all people should know that." Takatora stated with serious tone.

"Old man once says this, if thing turned completely hopeless. Then keep on fighting even if it hurt." Kanade said. "If you can't save those lives, then focused on the lives you can still protect. Is this what Rem wanted for you? How do you felt if she see you like this? To sulk on your failures forever? Answered me!"

"…" Lapis remained quiet and this furious at Kanade. But her hair covered her eyes before she spoke up in something familiar.

"Keep on moving and keep triumph to the end. That is what you say to helped me when I thought I was lost in my nightmare… Lapis. That is what I always take it in my heart." Kanade said.

Lapis did not say anything as he turned away from them.

Unknown to them, Redyue hiding in the shadow watching them.

" **So this is the power of Maja's new monster…. How interesting.** " Redyue noted before a smirk on her face before she vanished.

* * *

(Back at Kaito's place…)

Hibiki is currently taking a break from the cleaning up Kaito's bookshelves and saw something caught her attention.

"Huh?" Hibiki asked, looking surprised.

In another room, Zuban is sitting alone and giving foods for the pair of goldfish in a mini glass tank.

This made Hibiki looks surprised at how kind Zuban was despite being a sentinel relic like the Nephilim itself. She even remember when Miku told her that Zuban came to save when the Noises come to attacked them though Zuban is hostile toward them.

Suddenly there is a strange possible solution in her head. Despite she came here to see Kirika and Shirabe, Hibiki is more curious about the sentinel relic known as Zuban.

"Zuu… Zuban." Zuuban said, closed the lid and focused on watching the fishes eating their foods.

"Do you like them?" A voice asked as this causes Zuban to startle and he turned around to see Hibiki standing behind him.

"Zuban…" The sentinel sword growl.

"Whoa, I am not going to harm them okay. I promised." Hibiki respond calmly, with both hands in the air. This might calms Zuban down, but he give Hibiki a suspicious look and watched her carefully.

"Listen… Zuban, I was thinking that there is more to you. Do you remember when you helped save my friend?" Hibiki asked.

This made Zuban tilted his head to the side confused. Well he did because he cannot stand the existence of Noises, which is something he and Kaito agreed. "Zuban?"

"Because I think you are a nice person despite what other people thought." Hibiki said. "If you didn't, you don't risk yourself fighting against them just like someone I know..."

Meanwhile Kaito is listening to Serena about why they came here before glares at Maria.

"Why should I give them back to you?" Kaito asked.

"Mama and I were the ones looking after them longer than you." Maria stated.

"So they will end play as child soldier again like that bitchy woman known Fine wanted." Kaito countered. "Not realized that they already have sins on their hands for hurting a lot of people?"

Tsubasa looks at Shirabe who remain quiet the whole time.

"Why did you two decide to joins him?" Tsubasa questioned.

"We didn't at first, but Kaito-sensei made us realized something about ourselves when he took our relic stones…" Shirabe said with a downcast expression. "Do we even do anything to deserve our relics in the first place?"

(Flashback)

 _Kaito looking at the two children in front of him before looking at their relic crystals in his hand. He knocked the crystals from them when they try to use something known as the Swan Song._

" _Get them back!" Kirika pleaded._

" _Why should I give them to you when they are never yours to begin with?" Kaito asked. "I see on the news about you three used your power to bully those who are weaker than you and even commits crimes that consider unforgiven."_

" _You don't know anything about us!" Kirika said, trying to holding back the tears in her eyes._

" _This world is nothing but a cruel place to those who never have a place to belong. Our parents casts us out on the streets." Shirabe said, could not help remembered the horrible days._

" _What is wrong with not having power… so you won't be scared or hurt again?" Kirika asked. "Do you know why is sad to be weak all of the time? What is it like being nothing?"_

" _I DO!" Kaito roared. This making the two girls looks surprised. The original Baron know… what it means to be… weak? They could not picture it._

" _I know what it's like to be weak…. Just stare at the sidelines, pathetic and helpless well someone does the job for you…" Kaito growl. "I despise this feeling! And I never want to feel it again as long as I live! But even now… I can feel it! This despicable feeling of weakness!"_

 _This made the girls look surprised before Kaito told them his story about his parents' death and what he had to give up to gain greater powers at the end of his life._

 _"At the end of my first life...Someone much stronger and kinder with the guts to ride against the Devil himself defeated me and saved everyone." Kaito finished before looking at the two children in front._

 _Both of them were shocked and awe by what they just heard from the original Baron, but both of them felt pity at that he is willing to go down in the end._

 _Kaito and Zuban picks up the two younger girls from the ground._

" _W-What are you doing?" Kirika asked, looking surprised._

" _There is one thing I despise all, its children sleeping on the street." Kaito grumbled._

(Present)

This is why they decides to followed Kaito to find out what they want to do and atoned for what happened in the past. Maybe someday, they will find out if they are even worthy of the Symphogear relics.

"I despise people who doesn't even have the guts to do something by themselves." Kaito insulted Maria. "Like you… watching from the sideline and letting a psycho trying to kill children."

He despise people like Maria who hide behind their lies and did not have the guts or strength to do something. Being manipulated like puppets on the strings. The kind of scum that his own rival Kouta Kazuraba would be if he ends up like a coward as Maria.

"Kaito! That is enough!" Serena said. "She won't do that anymore!"

"Like I believe anything from a liar like her! Something that your adoptive father would have been if he doesn't have guts or strength!" Kaito countered. "Those who can't face the truth and hide their weakness… they aren't strong!"

"STOP! I… I… I know what I did is wrong, but we did not have any other choices after what happened! There could have been other ways to avoid all of this, but I didn't think about it." Maria said, could not hold back from the harsh words of Kaito. "I-I know that I can't take it back every mistakes for the lives that were already been loss… The only thing I regret… Shirabe to bear something that I did not want her to bear… being Fine's host and let herself vanished… It should been me who bears that not her…"

Some may felt pitied for her, but it will not work on someone like Kaito himself.

"If you cared about Kirika and Shirabe, then what about all those fucking crap stunt you pulled when you declared world dominance in front of television?" Kaito said with angry look at her.

"You claim you want peace, yet you use monsters and violence for your goals. You claimed to be doing for the best of people but you left a group of kids to die at the hands of your abominations. You claimed to be fighting for your own principles, but never kept true to them. You claim to care for the brats here but you used them for your own selfish purposes!" Kaito said.

"B-But I-I… didn't have any choice," Maria said. Neither did Shirabe and Kirika since they don't have anywhere else to go after the lab explored.

But Kaito growl as Maria stood back. He may not looks like it, but he can almost exploded with angry like what happened earlier. "You claim to know what it means to lose something and start from rock bottom but you always had someone to rely on all these years. You claim your will is firm but you squirm at the sight of something in your way."

"Enough…!" Maria shout with complete frustration before she activated her armor without any warning and charged at Kaito.

"Maria, wait!" Tsubasa shout before trying to stop the fight.

But Tsubasa and Serena need to transform for this, Kaito stops her lance from reaching him by transforming his right hand into Overlord and grabbed it.

"You never had a goal of your own and you selfishly wish to claim everything in the end. Me and your sister's adopted father had to climb our way over a mountain of corpses, betrayal, and the darkness of humanity to reach the end. HOW IS IT YOU CLAIM TO BE DOING FOR THE BEST OF HUMANITY IF YOU NEVER STOOD ON THE SAME GROUND AS THEM AND WALKED THEIR SHOES!?" Kaito shout, this made Maria have a shocked look before she was thrown across the floor and her armor was undo in the process.

She could not find a retort for Kaito, as it was a cold fact that she wants peace but never been on the same ground with people. She then looks at Shirabe who remains quiet the most.

"Shirabe… Please come back… I promised that I will make things right." Maria said.

But the young girl shakes her head before replied, "I'm sorry, Maria. But I want to stay with Kaito-sensei."

"Kaito…" Tsubasa muttered sadly and quietly.

"Can't it, Tsubasa Kazanari." Kaito said before looking back at Maria. "At the end of the day you have no resolve, will passion, determination, nor the same powers as the others have to reach the end. All you are is pathetic spoiled little brats that forces their own power on those weaker than yourself. You disgust me!" he finished.

The last blow from Kaito struck Maria hard in the core.

Kaito turned around and seeing Serena holding her Ringo Lockseed right now.

"Kaito, we are settling this outside…" Serena said, can't hold her angry back anymore.

"Very well, I wants to see if you learned anything under Kazuraba…" Kaito said.

"I won't let you handle him alone." Tsubasa said.

"Hmph." Kaito then looks at Shirabe. "I want you and Kirika stay here to clear the place."

* * *

(Flower)

Lapis opened the door to the building before he was greeting by Boss Lady herself. He was not sure what made him decide to come here today despite leaving others.

"Hello there, Lapis. You arrived at a good time." Boss Lady said.

"What is it?" Lapis asked with partial curious expression.

"We have a new employee here and I wonder if you can assist her." Boss Lady pleaded.

"Umm…"

Suddenly they hear something falling behind the kitchen and the two went into the backroom. To their surprise, they saw bunch of cabbages covering someone who struggling to get free.

"Rem, are you alright?" Boss Lady came to the side as she helps removed the cabbages out of the way.

 _D-Did she call her… Rem?_ Lapis thought with shocked.

Suddenly Boss Lady helped what looks like a girl emerging from the cabbages and Lapis got a better look at the girl.

The girl looks around Hibiki's age group. She has medium length sky blue hair that cover her right eyes, large light blue eyes, and light skin. She also has hair clips towards left side of her hair, flower-shaped ribbon on the same side of her hair. She wore a white shirt with brown jacket, white skirts and apron for those works in Flower.

"I'm fine…" The girl responds, dusted off her apron.

Then the girl turns to looks at Lapis. The two looks at each other for a moment as if they are lost in each other's eyes. Lapis could swear that in her place, he saw the Rem who been at his side the whole time in the past before she perished away. ' _No… It can't be her._ ' Lapis thought to himself.

"Rem, this is Lapis. He has been working here longer than you and will help you out." Boss Lady explains.

"I-It's nice to meet you, Lapis-sempai." Rem bowed slightly.

* * *

(In the park)

Mitchy is currently exploring the city so he can adjust to being in a world quite different from his own and trying to get any leads on the Dark Riders.

"Ghost! Go away!" a scream caught the young Kureshima's attention and he turned around to see the strangest thing.

A young woman being chased by a young man. She is not the only one being affected by this; there are people in the park acting the same as her.

"What is going on here?" Mitchy questioned.

Suddenly his attention focused on the young woman being corner by the young man against the lamppost.

"What is wrong? Why are you moving away from me after everything we been through together?" The young man asked in a confused and hurt tone.

"Please… Go away!" The young woman pleaded to the man approaching him. "You aren't real! You aren't real!"

"I am real and I will proved it!" The young man said before tackling the young woman and ready to places his lips on hers.

This is the last straw for Mitchy before he grabbed the young man from behind and moved him out of the way.

"The lady says leave her alone." Mitchy said in cold tone.

The young man charges at him, but Mitchy dodge the attack before did a swing kick toward the stomach and sending him flying backward. Suddenly the young man dissolved into gold dusts in front of them.

"Just I thought…" Mitchy said before looking at the young woman who seem startled by what happened. "Excused me, did anything strange happened recently?" Mitchy asked in calm tone.

"Yes… there was a strange monster…. Looks almost like that gigantic monster on the news once… Who grabbed me before knocked me out of unconscious... then my fiancé who I thought is dead appeared in front of me…" The young woman said.

 _Gigantic monster…? Does she meant the Nephilim that almost attacked the city?_ Mitchy thought with concerned.

He then got out his cellphone and dials his brother's before place his ear against the cellphone.

"Nii-san, something strange is going on here." Mitchy said.

* * *

Boss Lady looks at Lapis and she is surprised to see the young boy have not introduced himself as he stares at the new employee for a while.

"Lapis, aren't you going to introduced yourself to her?" Boss Lady asked.

It takes a few moment before Lapis stop when he noticed his mother figure asking him something and then looks at the new worker.

"H-Hi there… Rem. I'm Lapis Shamubishe." Lapis said in a surprisingly nervous tone.

"I will leave you two alone to get used to each other." Boss Lady said before leaving them.

Lapis was about to tell her something before Rem response him with a hug and this caused Lapis's face turned slightly red.

"W-What are you doing?" Lapis asked, surprised by her action.

"Rem thought you don't recognize me, Shamubishe… after all we been through." Rem said softly.

However, Lapis manages to pull her back and this made Rem looks confused at him.

"H-How do I know it really you…? You can't be alive…" Lapis questioned, trying to look unconvinced at the girl. ' _Rem die… because of—_ '

"Remember the promises you made to Rem when you were looking for the missing children years ago?" Rem asked, making Lapis eyes wide.

( **Flashback** )

 _Shamubishe is caution looking around the forest while Rem is tending to the children's injuries. There are still children counted missing._

" _There isn't much time… Rem, I am going to look for those other missing children." Shamubishe said before he felt his hand caught by Rem._

" _Shamubishe, if you get too greedy, you might take on more than you can carry back." Rem stated with serious. "We should head back to the village and wait for Ram and Master Gearfreed!"_

" _I can't do that… Rem." The youngest of Royal Knight answered. "I won't allowed myself to abandon those children."_

" _But why are you going this far?" Rem asked._

" _Because… I do not want them to lose their chance to fulfil their dreams and lose people they never get to see again. That is something I don't want anyone to go through." Shamubishe said, reminiscing his and his sister's childhood without their parents being there for them._

 _He know well that Rem still looking unconvinced of letting him going by himself. Even since they met, she is still unconvinced about him being a knight._

" _Isn't that why you're with me." Shamubishe said before looking back at her. "After the villagers came, you helped them get the children back home then come find me."_

" _That is true. But what if I couldn't find you?" Rem asked._

" _Even if you can't see me, battles tend to be quite loud." Shamubishe said. "And I can related to what is it like to have an older sibling to depend on, Rem."_

 _This made Rem's eyes wide in surprised._

 _Shamubishe soon looks at Rem before raised his pinky finger. This made Rem looks confused at the young knight in front of him._

" _My sister taught me this... After you helped the children back to the village… come help me." Shamubishe said._

 _Rem looks at the young knight as their eyes met for a moment before raised her pinky and the two twist around._

" _I will trust you to stay alive." Rem said before releasing Shamubishe._

 _Shamubishe nodded before he turned toward the forest and starts running with his cape seeing flowing in the air._

( **Present** )

Lapis cannot help but feeling many emotions in his chest. The biggest one is regret for letting her die trying to rescuing him. But there is another about Rem caught his attention.

 _She is so warm..._ Lapis thought.

"B-But why did you come back, Rem? After everything I puts you through, I let you—" Lapis said before he felt the familiar hand on his cheek.

"But Rem is here. The Rem that stood beside Shamubishe is here, right now." Rem said with no falseness in her voice. "No matter what happened, Rem won't leave you again."

"Is everything okay back there?" Boss Lady's voice caused them to snap out of their close contact and caused them to blush.

"Everything is fine, Boss Lady!" Lapis shout before looking back at Rem. "A-Alright, let me show you around… okay?" he asked, nervous and embarrassed tone. ' _Why am I this nervous around her?_ '

"Rem will followed you best to her full ability." Rem response eager.

It was quite easy for Rem to knowing her way around the restaurant and doing some of the dishes due to her previous life. Though Boss Lady noticed that Lapis often giving glances at Rem when she is delivering the foods.

The owner of the store is quite familiar with how Lapis interact around with girls since most of them are his friends. But she can tells there is more Lapis's behavior around with the newcomer who wished to work here.

When Rem is about to returns to back counter to check on Lapis, she did not noticed there was a wet napkin on the floor and she slipped on it before ready to fall on the floor.

But it didn't happened since Lapis saw it happened and immediately went forward to catch her in his arms to soft her landing.

"Shamubishe…" Rem said, looking a bit surprised at him.

"Are you alright, Rem?" Lapis asked with concerns before helping her back up.

"Yeah…" Rem said, looking a little flustered. "But… you don't need to hold me like this."

"Huh?" Lapis looks confused before Boss Lady spoke up.

"Umm… Lapis, the customers are watching." Boss Lady said.

Lapis looks around and see people looking at them before realized how awkward the situation that they are in now.

"S-Sorry Rem…!" Lapis apologized, flustered.

"I-It's alright, Shamubishe…" Rem muttered, embarrassed as well.

This caused most of them to chuckle in amusement before Lapis and Rem goes back to helping in the restaurant with flustered expression on their faces.

* * *

(Back at the Second Division)

"I didn't know that Lapis have someone fall for him before." Genjuro said.

"Yeah, I always thought he was dense… but I was wrong. He doesn't want anyone else being tied down by his past." Kanade said.

"I see… Did you try to help him?" Shinji asked.

Kanade sighed before shook her head. "We didn't spoke up since none of us never ever fall in love or having heartbroken."

Takatora can't help felt sympathy for Lapis. Lapis had fallen in love with this person known as Rem or cared deeply about her. The same way he felt about Touka when they were kids, he wished that they would have grown up normally without Helheim and become more than friends.

"I think that is the only thing you can do since he experienced things that beyond your age." Takatora said.

"We don't know what the enemy might be after… but I think that they're after the Sword of Zeker." Genjuro said, taking what he learns from the old professor.

"Wait, you mean that sword? But why?" Kanade asked, looking surprised.

"It seem there is more to the sword than what we expected as it one of the keys to some ancient fortress lost in the sea. I think there is something in there that the enemies wanted badly." Takatora answered.

"But I wonder how they are going to pulled it out since I tried it once and it didn't work." Kanade said, remembering from her personal experience with the sword and ends up in jolt of pain.

Suddenly the alarmed in the mobile base soon activated immediately.

"What's the situation?" Genjuro asked.

"Noises and something else that the scanner can't tell if it either Noises or Inves." The monitor said.

"What did you say?" Kanade asked.

* * *

(Back with Lapis)

After they complete their shift, Lapis and Rem soon walk out of the restaurant together as the pair going to the street. Though he still nervous around someone who recently returned to his life, he accepted the fact.

Lapis looks at Rem who seem to be in deep thinking about something.

"Rem, is everything alright?" Lapis asked.

"People getting along happily here than what happened back… and no longer have monarchy system like in our world, Shamubishe." Rem said.

"That is correct. They no longer need such elite class to rule over them." Lapis answered. "Though I read that in some country beyond Japan still have monarchy, but they have less major power."

"I see… so Shamubishe enjoyed a world that keep monarchy for fun." Rem remarked.

"It's actually Lapis here since I start over here." Lapis said. "But you still can call me Shamubishe."

"Okay…. Lapis, that is an easier name to memorized." Rem said.

"So this is where you are, Lapis." A voice caused Lapis and Rem turned around to see Chris who have a scowl on her face.

"…." Lapis looks away from Chris and it caused Chris to become infuriated with him.

"Hey don't ignored me, dumbass. After the stun you pulled back there." Chris bark angry.

"Leave him alone." Rem said with a serious expression.

"This doesn't concerns you. How long are you going to continue running like a coward? Answer me!" Chris said, marching toward Lapis.

But Rem stood in her way and have an enraged look at the way she talk to Lapis. "I don't know what is going on, but I suggest you leave him alone or do you want to causes an unwanted attention here?"

This causes Chris to grit her teeths and noticed there are a lot of people watching them.

"This isn't over…" Chris said before leaving them immediately.

"Thank you… Rem." Lapis said quietly.

"It nothing…Though she is a bit rude of talking you like that." Rem said as the two continue walking on the road.

"I don't blamed her since it the only way she been talking since." Lapis said.

Suddenly Lapis motion Rem to stop walking as they reached an intersection with cars passing by them back and forth, as Lapis explained they had to wait for the walk signal before being able to walk across the street.

"Sorry about making you walk with me to my place, if we used our power it will caused some unwanted attention." Lapis said.

"No need." Rem said as she was enjoying walking and sightseeing. "It's truly amazing how much this world is different from our own. It made me wished that we were born here to enjoy and live a quiet life and luxurious life of human enjoyed." She said. Rem suddenly have a small blush on her face.

"Though this is kind of life… Rem wants to enjoy with you… if you want to," she said. This causes Lapis to blush immediately and looks away.

 _Yeah… your sister will enjoy this place as well if she was here…._ Lapis thought.

"What's wrong?" Rem asked.

"Hey Rem, there is something I want to ask you." Lapis said, slight nervous.

"What is on your mind?" Rem asked curious.

"I-It's been on my mind for a while…" Lapis said before looking back at Rem. "Do you remember when you come… rescued me when I got myself captured and chained?"

"I do… It was scariest time." Rem said.

Lapis take a deep breath before release it. "Do… you really meant when you almost die back then? Do you really mean… you love me?" Lapis asked.

"Lapis, I've always-"

Before she could finished, they felt something dark as it chilling down their spine and an explosion occurs from not far where they are.

"What is this terrifying presence?" Rem asked.

Lapis spotted something not far from where they are. There is a lone figure walking through the madness of destruction that they occurred. Both of them are completed surprised by the appearance of the monster.

Standing far from is a creature resembled a lot like the Nephilim, except it's skin like armor are pitch black with skeleton like claws for hands. The head resembled that of Shika Inves with glowing red spots around its face.

"What is that thing?" Rem asked.

"What kind of Inves is that? And why does it looks like the Nephilim?" Lapis asked. Unknown to Lapis, Rem's shoulders start shaking when she was stares at the new Inves.

When the creature saw Lapis and Rem, it suddenly charged at them.

" **Eliminate… Kamuro!** " The Nephilim like Inves declared.

"Lapis, look out!" Rem said before getting herself and Lapis out of the way from being attack by the strange monster.

Suddenly Rem got back up and stretched out her hand in front of Nephilim Inves.

"Get out!" Rem shout with angry.

Soon the Nephilim Inves caught in bunch of explosives from out of thin air before collapse on the floor and being incased in ice.

"It nice to see that you still got it." Lapis said with a smile.

But it was not over yet, the ice statue starting to creaks before the Nephilim Inves emerged out of its prison.

" **Raaahhh!** " Nephilim Inves roared into the air before golden sparks appeared in front of the creature before taking shapes. Shapes into a familiar form that cause the two having bad memories.

"I-Impossible…" Rem said.

"No… it can't be…" Lapis uttered in disbelief. "Thortaka?!"

" **Hehehehe… It's been a long time, Shamubishe…! It's our fate to cross again!** " The Overlord laughing in menacing tone. The owner's voice it was hard to tell the gender, but the speaker was definitely male. He have similar build identical to Demushu, but with blue skin. His body was covers in gold armor resembled spider with faces of spiders on his shoulders and have three arms on each side. His head looks insect like with red eyes.

This causes something within him start stirring in a long time as he hears the old voice in his mind.

" _Your girl won't have suffer like this when you rebel against us, traitor."_ The voice belonged to the one in front of them. The one who attacked them and Rem die on that day.

"How are you even here?" Lapis questioned with hint of steel.

There was a wicked smile on the insect like Overlord. " **Shouldn't you know I got another chance to get my revenge… on you two!** "

Soon Thortaka released shadow energy hands at the two, but Lapis and Rem jumps out of the way from the hands.

"We need to get out of here! There are still too many eyes watching." Rem said before channeling her power to caused explosions around the Nephilim Inves and Thortaka.

Lapis nodded before the two soon turned around and made a run away from them now. Lapis suddenly felt a shift in the air before seeing a shadow catching up with them.

"Rem, look out!" Lapis shout.

Rem turned around and see Thortaka upon her instantly with a large broadsword, but Lapis charge forward before changing into his Overlord and using the Joeshuimu to block the attack.

" **Well, well… It seem you got a fine sword over there, I won't mind have it after splits you apart!** " Thortaka said before the two clashed in swords and jumps back.

Suddenly Rem jumps in before trying to attack with her left leg, but it did not make much dent on the spider like Overlord. Thortaka was ready to attack her, but Rem jumps backward in the air and lands beside Shamubishe.

" **Rem, run.** " Shamubishe said.

"No," Rem shook her head before a dark blue aura surrounded her. "I'm not going to **leave you again.** "

Her human form shimmer before vines wrapped around her and changes into her Overlord form. Her Overlord is blue and feminine looking with gray organic armor, metal skirts, and demonic like tail. Her head have a sharp red horn and elfish ears along with glowing red eyes.

Thortaka charges at them in blinding speed, Rem and Shamubishe dodged out of the way from the charging Overlord. Turning around and focused on Rem, Thortaka opened his jaw before unleashed an energy like web. Rem was too late to dodge as the webbing ensnared her and caused her to shriek in pain.

" **Rem, hold on!** " Shamubishe shouted. He was about to help her before the Nephilim Inves stood in his way and fired an energy blast from itself mouth at him.

He did not have time to block the attack as he teleported from the attack. He then reappeared behind Thortaka and slashing him with his sword in the back to forced him to stagger. Soon the Nephilim Inves charges at him and Shamubishe brought up Joeshuimu to attack him.

But the Nephilim Inves stop Joeshuimu with its bare hand as Shamubishe struggled to push against the enemy with all his might.

Suddenly the Nephilim Inves's eyes start glowing immediately as Shamubishe's Joeshuimu starts to decay and shatter completed in hand, causing the Overlord to look disbelief.

" **But how!?** " Shamubishe looks disbelief at what just happened before the Nephilim Inves slammed its skeleton like fist into Shamubishe's chest and sending him flying.

" **Shamubishe!** " Rem cried out loud, struggling to get out of the electric net.

 _I won't lost her again…_ Shamubishe thought, getting himself up before the Nephilim Inves try to attack him again with another blast.

Shamubishe grabbed an abandoned car and throws at the Nephilim Inves before it could fire another blast, causing an explosion to occur.

He then approached Rem before removing the electric web around her and carried her in bridal fashion, Shamubishe then opened a Crack then the two goes into the portal immediately.

* * *

"Interesting… I didn't know that the Nephilim heart can do such thing to evolve an Inves to a new species." Ryouma said with amazed.

"After all, the Nephilim Heart comes from the time before modern human." Maja said. "Isn't that right, Professor Ver?"

"That is correct… to think that it can still evolved after consumed a Helheim fruit is intriguing." Ver said with a smirk.

"How is the countermeasure project doing?" Maja asked.

"Well, thanks to Ver. It won't be long until it finished but we still need to test it on the field." Ryouma said.

"Process as plan…" Maja said.

"What about Kamuro? He can still posed as a threat." Ver said.

"I won't be worried too much about him with his declining into despair and ponder about putting that girl in the worse fate... To see him in despair of his action allowed his friend to suffered is priceless." Maja laughed. But he still want to see if Kamuro have the potential like Gaim to use the fragment of Golden fruit.

Below them are large contains with glasses as the three are watching Inves starting to mutate rapidly after contact with the blood of Nephilim.

* * *

Lapis is helping carrying Rem as far as he could in his human form and find themselves in an isolated area. He did not keep track of the time after running from the enemies, he did not notices that Rem is looking at him with worried expression.

"Lapis, I think we should stop. Rem thinks that we're finally safe away from them." Rem said.

Lapis cast one last glance as he noticed they are in what looks like an empty playground and notices a bench. He then gentle puts her down on the bench before sitting next to her.

"Lapis, are you alright?" Rem asked with worried expression.

"I am fine… How about you?" Lapis asked, with a smile growing on his face. To be honest to himself, he have not smile much after what happened with Miku.

"I'm fine. What do we do now?" Rem asked.

This causes Lapis to become quiet before he spoked up, "I don't know… they're strong especially the Nephilim Inves. Hey Rem… how about we ran away together?"

This made Rem looks surprised at Lapis and his suggestion of leaving this city.

"Lapis… are you sure about this?" Rem asked. "Isn't this place where you are happy?"

"If we stay here, more people will get hurt and worse…" Lapis said with a downcast. Then the Sky tower incident appeared in his head and Miku being cornered in the fire appeared. He wants to get away from all of it.

"B-But… where will we go? Not back there, is it?" Rem asked.

"No. We will travel to see many different places. I am sure that there are many things you never seen here." Lapis said with a small smile.

"…" Rem have an uncertain look on her face. "Is this what you wanted?"

"I'm sorry about all of this, Rem. We're reunited again… and I suddenly make this rash decision. I haven't been while…" Lapis apologized before he was pulled into an embraced by her.

"Lapis… can't you tell me what is wrong? What really been bothering you? You don't have hold it all in yourself." Rem said, pets him on the back.

That alone caused Lapis to have tears falling from his eyes and holding Rem. "I'm sorry… It just… that I felt like I make the same mistake like I did in the past… I promised people that I will protected them… but I let them down. My sister… Sir Gearfreed… Ram…and everyone who looks up to me. I let all of them down. I couldn't keep my promise to them… to restore the world. If I stay here any longer… I will make mistake and being left behind again. If you run with me, I will make sure I won't let you down again." Lapis said softly to her.

"…" Rem become quiet and have a downcast look.

"Rem, is everything alright?" Lapis asked, becoming worried.

"Lapis… I'm sorry about all of this." Rem respond before tears slowing come out. "Because of me… you will get hurt again."

"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong." Lapis said.

"Because she isn't real." A voice caused them to turned around and see Mitchy standing in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Lapis asked.

"I suggest you get away from her, she is made by the enemy to fool you." Mitchy warned.

"W-what?" Lapis looking quite shocked at his words.

 **To be continue…**

* * *

(Next time…)

"Rem! Why did you do that?" Lapis asked, tears starting to flow down.

"Memories and bonds… can be cut down so easily." Maja laughed.

"I won't forgive you for this… For ruined our precious memories!" Lapis growl angrily.

" **SOIYA! LUMIONUS KIWAMI ARMS! DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI RIDER SHOGUN!** "

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of the chapter. As for this chapter, I added some elements from one of the episode in** ** _Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger_ if anyone didn't noticed.** **As for anyone waiting for my Armored Rider's Date A Live fic… I waiting for someone going over it for any errors. So please wait, my viewers. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	13. What it means to loss those memories…

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. They belonged to their respective creators. Welcome back to another chapter of my Kamuro: Music of Heaven G.**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G

Ch13: What it means to loss those memories…

"Rem, is everything alright?" Lapis asked, becoming worried.

"Lapis… I'm sorry about all of this." Rem respond before tears slowing come out. "Because of me… you will get hurt again."

"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong." Lapis said.

"Because she isn't real." A voice caused them to turned around and see Mitchy standing in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Lapis asked.

"I suggest you get away from her, she is made by the enemy to fool you." Mitchy warned.

"W-what?" Lapis looking quite shocked at his words. "What are you talking about?"

"That Inves you encounter seem to have the ability to bring back people from the dead by touching their minds and this girl happens to be one of them. It why the Inves seem to followed your movement." Mitchy explains.

"No! I can't believe, I refuse to believe that because I never encounter that thing earlier!" Lapis protested. "There is no way Rem could be one of them!"

"Then tell me how long have she been alive right now?" Mitchy asked. "She appeared the same time as that Inves did!"

"No… I refuse to believe that." Lapis protested.

* * *

( **Play Brilliant World by Kaori Oda** )

( **Instrumental** ) All the Relic Necklaces can be see with the Lockseeds can before the screen changed immediately.

 **Kurayami no saki ni matataiteru aoi hoshi-tachi**

The sun rising up, Lapis and Hibiki soon make a run together to the hill. We soon seen Lapis and Hibiki. Kanade and Ryoji. Tsubasa and Chris.

 **Hikari no kiseki boku wa shinjiteru**

Soon the scene changed in 2nd Division headquarter as Genjuro and others working as they keeping eyes out for any Noises activities.

 **Haruka tooi hi no kanashimi ga kage o otoshikonda kono sekai de**

We see a scene of Lapis is working in Flower while talking with Miku, Hibiki, and Chris. Kanade and Tsubasa were training with each other like what they did in childhood.

 **Nani o shinjitara subete wa hitotsu ni kagayaku darou?**

Ryoji is helping the local Beat Riders practicing with their routine with a smile.

 **Wish on a Star!**

Serena is leaning against the wall while holding on the Ringo Lockseed before saw the Beat Riders performance and can't help to smile a little.

 **Kono sekaijuu no shinjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni**

Soon the scene changed as it shows Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, Baron, Knuckle, and Kurokage in dark room while showing off their skills with their weapons. Then we see the Symphogear girls doing the same as well.

 **Boku-tachi wa ima yume ni Mukau**

Duke standing on a hill with the Solomon Cane. Beneath him were shadow armor figures and Symphogear users as they ready to unleashed Helheim on the world. Lapis nodded to his friends as they're ready to transform as they out to save the world. Kamuro soon burst into blue flame before transforming into his Kachidoki Arms while holding onto his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun before firing the screen in front of him.

 **Hokoru beki mono wa kimi no naka no kokou no hikari**

All the Symphogear users were clash against each other. Kamuro and his fellow Riders collided with Inves commanded by same shadow armor figures, but they soon blow away by new allies joining the fight.

 **Tsuyoku hakanai kimi o mamoritai**

The final scene shows Lapis and his friends looking out from a meadow as sakura blossoms passing them.

* * *

First Baron spins his Banaspear to blocking incoming flying kick attacks from Tsubasa before jumping to the side from Idunn's sneak attack through Crack.

"You mastered that Arms better than I expected. But I expecting _more_ from the student of my rival!" First Baron said before spins his Banaspear around and flung Idunn out of the Crack.

Idunn lands hard on the wooden boxes and let out a soft groan of pain, "I should've expected that…" she groaned.

"That fancy trick of yours only work on _humans_." First Baron said before bring up his Banaspear to blocked an incoming attack from Tsubasa as the two glares at each other.

"Hmph, I will give you some credits for lasting a bit longer than that lying bitch, Kazanari." First Baron comment.

"Though I agreed with you about Maria's sins… but you take it too far with the truth!" Tsubasa stated with serious.

"Those who aren't strong… can't handle the truth about themselves! That is fitting punishment for someone like her!" First Baron countered before swing his Banaspear forward at Tsubasa.

But Tsubasa dodged to the side then charged again and before merged her blades together to form a Naginata before spinning it as flame gathering across the edge of her weapon.

"What about you, Kaito? If you keep talking about people's sins, then what about your sins?!" Tsubasa asked serious before charging at him.

This fight is different from the one Kanade first fought against him. Different from the fight that Hase have fought in. Because it looks like Kaito been working on regained much of his strength!

"The only sin I have...is being weak!" First Baron said before pushed down his Cutting Blade once.

" **COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!** "

As Tsubasa coming closer, First Baron roared before thrusting his Banaspear forward as the two attacks collided with each other before creating a small explosion in the process.

Tsubasa send skidding across the ground before she stabbed her blade into the ground. "But that isn't it…"

"What?" First Baron asked, looking cocky. "What are you talking about?"

"I know that isn't just being weak is your regret, but regret not being able to protect your mother from your father!" Tsubasa said.

This made the original Baron stares at the blue haired Symphogear user. "… What make you think that is true?" First Baron asked.

"You and Kanade shared a lot in past background, but both of you regret not being able to save your family." Tsubasa said.

First Baron stares hard at Tsubasa and spoke, "If you really think that I regret that… then you will have to survive through this for you to learn!"

First Baron takes out a new Lockseed, which is pink with the picture of relic crystal identical to Idunn's Symphogear Lockseed, but the code is S.L.-SHUL SHAGANA.

"No way…" Tsubasa muttered in disbelief and shocked.

But the one who is shocked the most is Idunn. "What!? How is it possible for you to have one!?" Idunn exclaimed in shocked.

"Even since I saw you doing that… I have to see it myself if I have the same power." First Baron said, smirking under his helmet.

" **SHUL SHAGANA!** "

Emerging from the crack above him is Shirabe's Symphogear armor.

"No way… do you really think you can use a Symphogear Lockseed?" Tsubasa questioned.

"I don't care since Symphogear are power as well." First Baron said before switching his currently Lockseed with his own Symphogear Lockseed.

" **LOCK ON!** "

First Baron then pressed down his Cutting Blade.

" **COME ON!** "

After the Shul Shagana Arms appeared above First Baron's shoulder, there was a bright light occur. After the light faded, First Baron is shown to wearing armor a bit similar to Shirabe's, but with pink sleek shoulder armors and small pink antennas on his helmet.

" **SHUL SHAGANA ARMS! FORBIDDEN SAW OF MO~ON!** "

This caused both girls stare hard at First Baron.

"… I don't believed it…" Idunn stuttered in shocked.

"H-He is wearing pink!?" Tsubasa finished in shocked and horror.

This somehow ticks off the First Baron as there are some tick marks forming underneath his helmet right now.

"Like I say before…Symphogear are power as well." First Baron said before materialized a large circular saw to his side. "And I am not _afraid to use it_."

First Baron then send the large saw after the two girls before him. This made Idunn and Tsubasa jump out of the way from the giant saw. However, they were not safe from it when the giant saw began to changes into miniature saws and coming after them from behind. Both Idunn and Tsubasa used their swords to block against the incoming attacks. Idunn then throws her Apple Reflector directly at First Baron, but her shield been blocked by another giant circular saw in front of him. The Apple Reflector trying to pierced the large saw, but it proved futile effort.

" **COME ON! SHUL SHAGANA SQUASH!** "

Suddenly First Baron kicked the giant saw in front of him before it transforming into multiply mini saw with pink energy as Idunn and Tsubasa were hit hard and sending flying backward in the process.

"Quit hold back, show me your true power." First Baron said. "Or you can't right now? You hold yourself because of Kamuro?"

"Shut up!" Idunn shout before taking out her Ghost Pepper Energy Lockseed and attached Genesis Core to her Driver.

" **GHOST PEPPER ENERGY!** "

Suddenly the Ghost Pepper Energy emerging out of the Crack.

" **COME ON! MIX!** "

" **RINGO ARMS! DESIRE OF FORBIDDEN FRU~IT! CHAINMAIL GHOST PEPPER!** "

Combined, the two Arms became one and draped over Idunn, forming her armor as Idunn Chainmail Ghost Pepper again.

Idunn let out a growl before charging at First Baron who brought up his chainsaw to block the incoming furious punch. With the power behind her punch, the saw shatter immediately. Soon Idunn deliver another punch at First Baron who countered with his own punch.

"This power…" Baron muttered before being pounces in the chest by Idunn then following up with a flying kick to send him skidding backward.

First Baron managed to stop himself before sending more saw after Idunn. But Idunn just punched them down as they shattered after making contact with her fists before colliding in a fist match with First Baron himself.

But Idunn wasn't done there yet. Idunn then pressed down her Cutting Blade once.

" **COME ON! RINGO SQUASH! CHAINMAIL GHOST PEPPER SQUASH!** "

Soon Idunn let out a growl and dark flame aura surrounding her before she made a clenched fist immediately. First Baron then felt something dark and trying to jump out of the way as dark ghost like chains emerging from the ground itself.

But one of the chain caught him immediately and dragging him to the ground. Idunn then charge forward before doing a jump kick toward First Baron and the attack made contact with his chestplate.

Her attack caused quite a large explosion that Tsubasa have to use her arm to cover her eyes from the upcoming dust.

"Did you get him…?" Tsubasa asked.

Before either of them can reacted, they heard a familiar sound within the explosion.

" **COME ON! IGALIMA ARMS!** "

"Impossible…" Tsubasa said with disbelief.

"I have to admit that attack is quite powerful, but it isn't enough." First Baron's voice said.

Out of the fog stood First Baron in different new Arms. He had a camouflage chest piece with short green spaulders that were trim in gray. Hanging on his back are jet like wings with boosters. His visor flashed green as green horned hat like attached appeared on his helmet.

" **SCYTHES OF SONG!** "

Appeared in his hands are two large scythes like weapon. They were call Igli Myths and they resembled the same weapons Kirika used.

"Now where were we?" First Baron asked before activated his jet like wing boosters and charging at Idunn.

But Idunn jumps up into the air to avoid the tackle and looks down to see First Baron was nowhere in sight.

"Serena, behind you!" Tsubasa shout.

Unknown to her, First Baron appeared above her with his weapons ready. Idunn barely have time to defend herself before she was slashed in the chest and sending pummeling to the ground.

After the smoke is clear, First Baron saw Idunn in the crater. He assumed that her transformation was about to be undo, but he and Tsubasa are surprised to see her hand starting moving.

Idunn's entire body glowing with dark reddish aura and electric sparks coming out of her body.

"Grrr…!" Idunn growl angrily.

"Serena, what in the world…" Tsubasa muttered with disbelief.

Suddenly Idunn vanished immediately and reappeared in front of First Baron before throwing a punch at him. But First Baron brought up his scythes to block the attack before the two jumped backward on separated rooftops.

"Serena, what is going on?" Tsubasa asked.

"She can't handle that much of power…" First Baron assumed before putting two-piece together. This Energy Lockseed is something he never seen before and Serena is the first one to have it. The power of the Energy Lockseed seems to be overwhelming Idunn's mind.

Idunn charge forward at First Baron in super speed while leaving a trail of light behind and summoned hot chains from thin air. But First Baron used his boosters to fly into the air and deflects the chains with his scythes. First Baron then summoned Helheim vines to bind her. Idunn struggling within the vines before pushed down the Cutting Blade of her Driver three times.

" **COME ON! RINGO AU LAIT! CHAINMAIL GHOST PEPPER AU LAIT!** "

Soon intense heat from Idunn's body burned down the Helheim vines before looking to see First Baron who also pushed down his Cutting Blade.

" **COME ON! IGALIMA SQUASH!** "

"Good night…" First Baron uttered before slashing Idunn in the chest. This caused Idunn revert back to Serena and falls to the ground.

But First Baron caught her in bridal fashion before settling her down gently on the floor. First Baron undo his transformation and looks at the Ghost Pepper Energy Lockseed in his hand.

"Is she's going to be alright?" Tsubasa asked as she approached Kaito.

"She'll be fine… Though I will hold onto this." Kaito said before turning away from them.

"Wait, Kaito!" Tsubasa shout. But Kaito didn't says anything back as he left them alone.

* * *

Lapis is still standing defensive against the young Kureshima after he made a claim that the one who he spends time with is not real.

"You still don't believe me even if I told you?" Mitchy said.

"Like I say before, Kureshima. I have no recollection of what you claimed happened to me." Lapis stated cold. "But I don't suppose if to ask nicely that you will let us leave."

"Like if I know really should trust you after finding the truth about you." Mitchy said. "You introduce something that shouldn't be in this world in the first place, no doubt the governments here will end up the same when Ryouma Sengoku pulling the strings." He stated cold.

The young Kureshima did not have any attempt of using violence at first due to his older brother wants him to settle this in peaceful manner. Even though this is the _last person_ he would expect to question if he have his feeling being manipulated or not.

"That isn't your business…" Lapis said.

" **I can't help but agreed with you…!** " a familiar voice shout.

"Rem, look out!" Rem turns around to see Ryugen-Yomi coming up from above with her Yomiuri on her. Rem jumps out of the way from Ryugen's dark counterpart, but Ryugen Yomi was not finished there and summoned red like vines heading for her.

Rem did her best to dodge the attack, but one of the vines scratch her right arm when she was dodging the attack and still standing.

" **YOMOTSUHEGURI AU LAIT!** "

Ryugen Yomi spins her Yomiuri before charging at her with the attempt of killing her in the process. However, someone managed to get in the way of Ryugen Yomi's attack.

"Lapis…!" Rem shout with shocked and worried.

Yes. Lapis standing in front of Rem as the Yomiyari impaled into his right shoulder before some Overlord blood coming out on the floor.

"Get out…" Lapis growl before he turns into his Overlord form and he throws a punch at her which result sent Ryugen Yomi away from him. Shamubishe then pulled out the Yomiyari sticking hard in his shoulder.

" **A-Are you alright, Rem…?** " Shamubishe asked with hint of concerns and worried.

"Why did you do that…?" Rem asked, with worried expression.

" **I… can't lost you again…** " Shamubishe said, holding onto her shoulder.

Suddenly Ryugen Yomi growl before getting up from the ground and looks at the scene with disgusted expression. " **Damn you… I won't allow until Shamubishe suffered truly at my hand!** " Ryugen Yomi growl with fury before getting her Budou Ryuhou and firing a shot at Rem.

" **I won't allow that!** " Shamubishe said before wrapped his cape around himself and Rem as they disappear through blue mist.

The sight of them vanishing made Ryugen Yomi growl with angry before the younger Kureshima got in her way.

"The only one who going to kill you is me…" Mitchy said before pulling out a new Rider Lockseed. "Let's go, Shijima-sempai!"

" **MACH!** "

Suddenly descending from the Crack is a white Rider helmet resembled much of motorcycle helmet. Colored with red stripes running up the front and visor was blue. As an accent, the helmet has a set of V-shaped antennae coming from the forehead.

After locking his Lockseed into the Driver, Mitchy goes into a pose before he pushed down the Cutting Blade. The Lockseed was sliced open, with the core displaying a toy motorcycle.

"Henshin!" Mitchy shout.

" **HAI~! MACH ARMS! SUPERSTAR IN MACH SPEED! HA~HA!** "

As the Mach's helmet fell on top of Ryugen, his eyes flashed blue, the biker likes helmet combine with his helmet. His bodysuit been covered in white protective armor, segmented in pieces, the chest plating appearing like protective plating a motorcyclist would wears. Over his heart was a yellow R-like symbol like Drive would wears. On his right should, face outward was a motorcycle wheel with a blank rim. Suddenly a white scar with red stripes hanging around his neck.

This is Kamen Rider Ryugen Mach Arms.

Ryugen takes out the main weapon, it is a gun partially, shapes like the front section of motorcycle, this is the Zenrin Shooter. Before Ryugen can start attacks his dark counterpart, he been overcome by the urge to do something else.

"Tracking… Destroying… both a~t Mach Speed!" Ryugen said, doing a stance.

" **Not very impressive.** " Ryugen Yomi scoffed.

But Ryugen then starting shooting at Ryugen Yomi with blue blasts immediately. The dark counterpart rolls out of the way from the attacks and sending dark energy waves at Ryugen.

Ryugen saw them coming and dodging the dark energy waves while focused his shooting at his dark counterpart and push down his Cutting Blade once.

" **HAI~! SIGNAL KAKSARN!** "

Soon Ryugen fired a blast into the air before the blast scatter into multiple shots and sending Ryugen Yomi flying backward.

"That is more than where it coming from!" Ryugen shout.

* * *

Unknown to them, Thortaka was watching the two Ryugens fighting against each other not far from where they are.

The Spider like Overlord does not look quite amused to see how it going.

" **I should know better than letting that snake bitch doing the work due to how weak she is…** " Thortaka hissed. But he has more important thing to take care of which is finally eliminated the two who fled from his sight.

* * *

Kaito is walking across the street while looking at the Ghost Pepper Energy Lockseed in his hand.

"Never know that kid would made something like this," Kaito muttered. However, if he used it, it might affect his mind as well. He need to figure out a way to make sure it does not affect him like what happened to Serena.

Suddenly Kaito hears screaming not far from where he was and hurry to find mixed of Noises and Inves starting to attack the street right now. Among them who are stuck in the battlefield is a teacher with bunch of preschool children.

Kaito places his Sengoku Driver on his waist and getting out his Banana Lockseed.

" **BANANA!** "

Kaito spins his Banana Lockseed in his hand before locked it into his Driver as the background song start playing in the process.

"Henshin!" Kaito shout before pushing down the Cutting Blade.

" **COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!** "

With his Banaspear in hand, First Baron charge forward and starting attacking the Noises and Inves. This caused the teacher and preschool students becoming surprised at his appearance.

"No way…" the teacher said in awe.

"Is that a Kamen Rider…?" a kid asked.

When the Noises about to attack him with laser beams from their mouths, First Baron spins his Banaspear to form a shield and send the laser beams to struck the Inves instead.

First Baron then pushed down his Cutting Blade once.

" **COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!** "

First Baron has thrusts his Banaspear forward as the yellow energy of his lance expand to large and taking down the numerous of Noises and Inves. He then got out his Mango Lockseed and starts changing his Lockseeds before locking it into the Driver.

" **MANGO!** "

The crack opened above him and coming out is the Mango Arms.

" **COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!** "

With the Mango Punisher in his hands, First Baron began to attacking the Inves and bashed his Mango Punisher at it. The Inves went flying and landed on its comrade before First Baron bashed through a Noise. He swung his hammer around, and crashed down more Noises as they disappearing into ashes.

"Who is next?" First Baron declared challengingly at the Inves. His provocation worked as they angrily charged at him.

Smirking, First Baron accepted their challenge and smashed his weapon at the incoming Inves, one by one. He sent another Inves flying before he sliced the Mango Lockseed once with the Cutting Blade.

" **COME ON! MANGO SQUASH!** "

First Baron swung his Mango Punisher after it gathering enough energy, launching an energy projectile in the shape of the Mango Punisher's head. The attack bulldozed through the rank of Inves horde with ease, decimating them one by one. "That is end of that…" First Baron said as he hefted his Mango Punisher on his shoulder.

First Baron then turns around and see the teacher and children coming close to him.

"Thank you!"

"That was amazing, mister!"

"Thanks you for saving us, Kamen Rider!"

This made the original Baron looks surprised at them. He never imagined of hearing praises for saving their lives for a while. Back in Zawame city, he used to hear people blaming him for what happened to their city. But it seem to be different in this world. Hearing them praising and thanking him. It felt a lot different to what he endures in his past…. What is this light feeling in his chest?

" _But do you believe this world is worth saving?" Kaito asked._

" _There isn't much to answer, but you need to find it out on your own, Kaito." Serena said with a smile._

"Just stay out of trouble." First Baron said before turning away from them and soon start walking away.

Unknown to them, Tyrant is watching from the shadow of the rooftop and stares at the original Baron.

* * *

(Back at Kaito's place…)

"Y-you mean that your friend won't fight anymore?" Kirika asked, startled by this fact.

Hibiki nodded sadly to confirm Kirika's question. After helping them cleaning up the mess made by Kaito, she told them about what happened.

This made both Kirika and even Shirabe who show sympathy. Though they were originally enemies for their own reason, they cannot help feeling to blame themselves for the loss of life that they caused like Kaito-sensei reminded them.

"So have you try to talk with him…?" Shirabe asked quietly.

"He blamed himself hard for what happened to Miku-chan… and I don't know where he went off. I just wished that I know he is acting like this." Hibiki said sadly.

"It's simple. That tragic reopened the wound that Lapis never thought to reopened again." A male voice said, causing the girls to turn around and seeing Sagara sitting on a nearby chair.

"W-Who are you?" Hibiki questioned.

"And how did you get in here?" Shirabe added, cold stare at Sagara.

"I am sure that your friends told about me… My name is Sagara and it nice to meet you, Symphogear users." Sagara introduced polite himself.

This made the girls looks shocked to learn the manifestation of Helheim is here within their presence. This made the three girls look caution at him.

"So you are the spirit of that forest Kaito-sensei talking about…" Shirabe stated.

"R-Really…?" Kirika asked, looking quite nervous being in presence of someone who can be dangerous.

"That is correct. I still see that Fine haven't overtake you, Shirabe Tsukuyomi." Sagara respond. This causes Shirabe to give Sagara a cold glare.

"What are you doing here?" Hibiki asked.

"To tell you why Lapis Shamubishe is giving up into despair." Sagara answered.

"Why are you telling us this?" Hibiki asked.

"Don't misunderstand. I am telling you girls this because there is no one else left to tell the tragedy left caused by Kougane. But what Shamubishe didn't mentions is that he has failed the people who he care about in the past… beside the Rosyuo, Queen, and his sister." Sagara answered.

This made Hibiki looks shock. "People he had failed in the past…?"

Sagara waved hand through the air as the silver mist like wall emerge once again and consumed them along with the room.

Kirika was in awe as she watched themselves float in the sea of stars. "Wow, this is amazing!"

"Whoa, what is this?" Hibiki asked.

"The reason… why Lapis is falling into despair, not because he knows that Miku Kohinata can't be saved, but it goes for people who he cared in the past that he failed to save them." Sagara said. It wasn't long until, they noticed that they were in a building with many people drinking and eating but among them is a familiar Overlord sitting with a red horse like Overlord as they talk happily together.

"Lapis…" Hibiki utter, recognized his Overlord form. "Who is sitting beside him?"

"Gearfried, out of all knights, he happens to be few accept Lapis who happened to have a common upbringer. They fought together in more than one wars and shared hard and good time. But it was because of him, Lapis was about to meeting the twin Overlords Rem and Ram especially Rem is closer to Lapis back then." Sagara answered. "But when Kougane's disease infected everyone, he was the first to go down to help others to get away."

They soon saw Gearfried pushing an infected Overlord back while Shamubishe helping those who aren't affliction by Kougane's dark locusts.

 _Shamubishe turns around and his eyes wide in horror to see the wounds on Gearfried before trying to help him as those who inflicted by Kougane's locusts coming closer. Suddenly there was a powerful twister occur around Gearfreed and the infected Overlords, this prevent Shamubishe from coming closer as the Overlords within the twister starting freezing._

" _Now, all of you going to freeze to hell with me!" Gearfried exclaimed before being starting to bleed from his injuries._

" _Gearfried!" Shamubishe shout, struggling trying to get through._

" _Master!" A red oni like Overlord shout in a female voice._

" _Shamubishe! I entrust you with the task of protecting what left of our people… This is the duty of Royal Knight! Protect the future of our kind!" Gearfried said before increased the icy storm around further._

 _The opposing Overlords trying to get to Gearfried, but the ice starting to covered over their bodies immediately. Suddenly the twister overtaken those within the vortex and caused a massive explosion to the area._

"Beside the tragedy of death of his sister, this lead to Lapis's desire of vengeance to conquer against those who thought that the strongest should devour the weak." Sagara started before the scene changes immediately. "Unfortunately, Kougane's infection is too much for him to stop and began inflicting more damage to Lapis and the survivors before affecting Rem's sister Ram."

 _Within a forest, the red oni like Overlord Ram collapsed to the ground and holding her arm in pain._

" _Sister, are you alright?" Rem asked with worried before hurry—_

" _Get away from me, you two!" Ram cried out, holding back what looks like the infected._

" _Ram, no…" Shamubishe said with disbelief._

" _Shamubishe, listen to me… Even if I go down because of this, please look after my sister!" Ram pleaded before the darkness overtaken her entire body and a wicked grin on her face._

" _Sister! It's me…!" Rem pleaded._

 _But Ram didn't respond before charging toward them with her claws, Shamubishe got Rem out of the way and Ram continued trying to attack them._

 _Shamubishe got out his staff before sending her flying backward. Making her skidding across the forest._

" _Ram! Please snapped out of it! Is this what Sir Gearfried would want for you!?" Shamubishe asked._

"…" _Ram soon got up and charging at him immediately without any hesitation as Shamubishe shaking with his hands about what happened next._

 _Suddenly he hears blood shed happening as Shamubishe opens his eyes and see a horrible sight in front of him. He wasn't the one who killed Ram… it was Rem._

 _Rem impaled her sword straight into her sister's stomach and holding her tightly in her arms. She let Ram gentle to the ground._

" _Rem… I-" Before Shamubishe could finished his sentence, Rem tackled straight into his arms and start burst with tears._

" _Why won't she tell me…? Why?" Rem asked, struggling with her tears._

" _I'm sorry, Rem…" Shamubishe said before Rem starting cried in his arms._

"No way…" Kirika muttered, looking horrified.

"This one caused Lapis truly falling into darkness…" Sagara said before he changes the scene once again.

 _Shamubishe struggling as the chains digging further into his arms and legs as he trying to get himself free. He never forgives himself for getting caught off guard by the enemy force and trying to get out of here._

 _They were laughing at his helplessness, as they were the ones who put him through sheer pain._

 _But Shamubishe didn't give in and refused to die like this. After what happens to his sister and many, he will restore the world back by destroying the corrupted world. He will not have allowed the traitors to get away after creating Kougane._

" _You won't get away with this…" Shamubishe growl with angry at the enemies. "YOU HEARD ME!"_

 _But most of all, he won't forgive them for harming Rem. She joins his revolt group after the death of her twin sister and been there for him._

 _Suddenly multiples explosions hit the enemies immediately to force others and vines impale away. In the middle of explosion, Shamubishe saw a dark blue Overlord with wound against her head._

" _Rem…" Shamubishe whispered with mix of hope and relief._

" _I won't let you harm him!" Rem growl with rage._

 _Rem began to fight against the enemies on her own despite being completely outnumber, but she brutally slaughtered them. When Rem thought is focus on the enemy from her right, she felt massive pain when a dagger hits her right shoulder and causes her to stagger._

" _Rem!" Shamubishe screamed with shock, trying so hard to break the chains on him. "Rem, hang on!"_

" _Your girl won't have suffered like this when you rebel against us, traitor." The leader Overlord said with evil smug, holding hard on Shamubishe's head._

" _Don't you dare touch him?!" Rem growl with angry before charging forward at them. She continued killing every one of his minions with Helheim vines before no one standing left._

 _After she break free of Shamubishe of his chains, Rem collapse onto his arms._

" _Rem, please hang on!" Shamubishe shout, looking shock. He can't lose her after what happens to his sister._

 _Rem try to stay, but the wound against her chest is far too much for her while struggle to stay awake to look at Shamubishe._

" _Live… I… love you…" Rem whispered, holding his cheek one last time._

" _Rem… wait, don't-" Suddenly Shamubishe felt the life in Rem soon vanished immediately as the light in her eyes were gone._

 _Soon more tears falling out of Shamubishe's eyes. "No… Rem! Please stay with me! Rem! REM!"_

This scene caused tears flowing down Hibiki's eyes. "I have no idea… he shoulders everything on his own."

"And she is willing to do anything for him as he is the reason why she will accept death itself." Sagara added before they find themselves back in Kaito's apartment. "To this day, Lapis still regret about the loss that matter to him and often wonder why he never take the Golden Fruit itself."

"It not over for him yet." Hibiki and the girls turn around to see Kaito who is leaning against the wall. "He is now on a crossroad and must chose to pick between the past or present."

"Why do you think that, Kaito Kumon?" Sagara asked. "I used to thought that he would get the Golden Fruit, but it turns out for nothing."

Kaito still have a stoic look on his face as he stares hard at manifestation of Helheim within his own home. "People strong as him will make mistakes and fall off the road often, but they will get right back up and continued keep walking regardless of how long it will take." He answered.

* * *

Serena is seeing getting herself back up from the medical bed in Second Division.

"Serena, are you sure that you should be getting up after what happened?" Tsubasa questioned.

"I am fine… though I am a little disappointed in myself of thinking that I can even compete against someone like Kaito himself." Serena said.

Tsubasa cannot help silent agree with Serena about not being stand close to Kaito. However, she is more concerns about what happened when Serena lost control as Idunn.

"Hmm… so Kaito is getting much stronger than before." Kanade hears what happened from her best friend. "But what happens back there when you were using Chainmail Ghost Pepper?" she asked.

"I guess that is kinda my fault since I am not done making sure there is no problem with the Lockseed. Like the namesake, Ghost Pepper is really hot when you bite into it." Serena explains.

"Too bad that Kumon took the Lockseed." Tsubasa said.

"Well, I don't blame him when you and Nee-san accused him of being a pervert especially the maid outfits." Serena mused. This made Tsubasa blush intense immediately and Kanade laughed.

"Well… well. I never know such thing happened…" Kanade mused.

"S-Shut up! How did that jerk even know about our size anyway?" Tsubasa demands. Serena shrugged.

"So any news about Lapis?" Serena asked with worried expression.

"Sorry… Serena." Tsubasa apologized. This made Serena have a downward cast look and sighed.

Even Kanade looks away from when mention Lapis. She cannot help feeling worry about the state Lapis in even her words could not reach him.

"No, it alright. I sure know that he didn't want to be found by anyone after learning about what happened to Miku." Serena said. "Even after getting to know him, I ends up causing more pains to him. Because of me, Lapis cannot fight. Miku ends up being in control as a pawn of enemy."

"So it true… that you do cared about him." The three girls turns around and see the elder scientist rolling her wheelchair.

There is slight tense between Serena and Nastassja in the medical room. They have not talk much with each other the other day since the elder scientist was talk with Genjuro.

"What do you want?" Serena asked.

"Serena… I know that you are still upset with us about what happened. I want you to know that I'm sorry about it." Nastassja apologized solemn.

"You have no idea… Nee-san and you three have done something I never approved on that day. But I willing to let you live not just so you're safe, but being able to count up your sin." Serena said. "Is apologized you want?"

"No, I want to talk about something else." Nastassja said. "It about Kamuro."

"His name is Lapis." Tsubasa corrected.

"Why do you cared much about Lapis?" Nastassja asked. From what he hears from Ver then from Genjuro, Lapis seems to have everything take care on his own.

"Because he is similar to me and my adoptive family… we carry burden that no one is willing to carry." Serena said. "But mostly of all… He is lonely."

"What…?" Nastassja asked.

"Because he is the last survivor of his own people." Tsubasa answers. "And that is why he quite protective of those he cared about. Losing any of them will caused him terrible shock." She said.

"At first I didn't know much about him except from Tou-san before I live with him. As we did a lot of thing together, I find our time together is really fun." Serena said.

The more she spends with Lapis, she felt a kinship toward Lapis due to lost much of what they have in the past. She also felt more close to him when they spend time in Lydian Academy (Though she didn't mention she consider that her first date with a guy, but she enjoying seeing him embarrassed).

"I want to know… if you aware of being part Inves especially with immortally, you know there are consequences with immortality. This lead to Fine went through with her plan." Nastassja explains.

"Well, I am aware of that part since my adoptive parents told me after saving my life and I have no regret of becoming a Demi-Overlord. There is no way I will be anything like Fine." Serena added.

"But you know that this will mean you will be apart from your sister someday." Nastassja said. This cause slight surprised expressions on Kanade and Tsubasa.

"It's a fair trade, as one must pay a price for a great power." Serena explains as this making the scientist looks surprised. One part of the price is immortality. Then another part of the price to pay was have possibility addiction for Helheim fruit, which is something you need to be careful

 _Will Lapis have to endure that as well?_ Kanade thought to herself.

Then another thought appears in the successor of Baron and made her stop. She isn't focused on Lapis now, but herself. What will happen if she ends up need more power when she realized what she has isn't enough to protect those she cared about? Will she continue stay as human or going into the same fate as Lapis by becoming an Overlord?

Tsubasa was also shocked by what Serena's says about power. In order to gain more power, something must be paid in exchange. To be strong, there something need to be given up or sacrifices. That is something Kaito ends up doing to gain power as Rider and Overlord along with Serena's adoptive father Kouta as they vent through the darkness of humanity.

The blue hair Symphogear then think about Lapis and Serena. They have lost much in their past to gain tremendous power of Overlord. If they become stronger, how much they would have to lost? _Especially being separated from people cared about them forever…_ Tsubasa thought with hint of bitter.

"We can't change the past, but I'm willing to fight for a better future so that Nee-san and others can live a normal life that they should have." Serena said.

* * *

Unknown to them, Maria and Chris were overhearing the conversation from the door. Neither of them even made their presence known as they were shocked and speechless by what Serena just says.

Maria was still confused about how she atoned for her sins and still want to check on her sister. But she never would imagine to come up in this conversation about power. But she never imagined that Serena is willing to sacrifice her humanity to fight for normal life that she and others can live a normal life.

Chris can't believe what she is hearing as well. She never imagined that Serena is okay with giving partly up her humanity. When the elder scientist mention that she will part away from her sister, it ends up making her thinking of Fine. She parted away with a lot of people because she is immortal as well. But why is Serena that willing to lost her humanity? Isn't important part of her that defined her as human?

* * *

"Is it worth it? If it means to lost your humanity forever?" The older scientist asked with hint of worried.

Even both Kanade and Tsubasa want to know what her answer.

This made Serena have a smile on her face. "Kaa-san once says something about this. She says that 'Your humanity isn't defined by _what_ you are. It's defined by who you are.'" she said, trying to imitate her adopted mother. "It's what's inside that determines your humanity, and not just in a biological sense. It's about your soul. It's defined by who you really are and what you do. Tou-san and Kaa-san are strong and kind, I look up and love them very much. They gone through the hardship and seen deaths, but they are also ones who saved me and taken me in."

This made them and the two outsiders look surprised. To them, Serena sound a lot wiser than her age.

"Our actions show us our humanity…?" Tsubasa ponder with surprised expression.

Serena nodded. "That what helped me when I ponder about my mission."

"I have to admit that you have a wise mom." Kanade admit.

* * *

 _In his private chamber, Shamubishe continued to looking at his new claw like hand as he is still adjusting to his new form when being revival by Kyrnn._

 _He and Rosyuo knows there is a lot at risk when it comes to the battle for the Golden Fruit itself. Especially being the last two contestants in that serpent's twisted game._

' _Even though what I did is right, I still not used to living with the power of Overlord…' Shamubishe thought as he stares at his reflection on the mirror. He cannot help feeling a little concerns about the decision made by his friends when merged their world with Helheim._

" _Shamubishe…? Is that really you?" Shamubishe turns around and see a strange Overlord enter his room. "Rem, is that you…?" Shamubishe asked._

 _This caused the Overlord went up and hugged Shamubishe tightly as if she is afraid of letting him go after losing hope of him returning from that war. "I am glad… it was you…" she said._

 _Shamubishe have a small smile on his face, holding Rem tightly as he allows her to cry on his shoulder for a while. "Don't worry, Rem. I am not going leaving anyone again. The war for the Forbidden fruit is already over." He said._

" _Y-Yes, Rem assumed you are the only one experienced this new change, right?" Rem asked. Shamubishe nodded and looking at her._

" _What did you and Ram reacted to it?" Shamubishe questioned._

" _It kind of made our magic power a bit out of control, but we are still adjusting." Rem answers. "What about you?"_

" _I don't know… I haven't time to practice my power." Shamubishe admit. "But still…"_

" _Huh? What is the matter?" Rem asked._

" _I still don't know if it really right for everyone to have power over the forest even for our survival." Shamubishe said, looking at his claw like hand._

 _Rem took his hand with her hand as the two stares at each other. "However, I am happy that you didn't have to sacrifice yourself for that war. Whatever happens in the future, we will deal with it together."_

 _Shamubishe stares at Rem before nodded._

Lapis opened his eyes and looks around the forest as he slowly got himself up. He suddenly felt a warm hand holding his hand and looks at Rem who sitting beside him, looks back at him.

"Are you alright, Lapis?" The blue hair girl asked.

"Yes, did I passed out?" Rem nodded.

"I did my best to clean your wound." Rem said, pointed to the blood on his shirt.

Lapis was about to say his thanks, when he noticed faint glowing gold dust coming off Rem's shoulder and it vanished.

This caused Lapis's eyes wide and shocked. ' _What in the world is that…?_ '

"Is there something wrong?" Rem asked.

Lapis looks up and trying to get up from the ground. "It was nothing…" The Overlord said before he suddenly felt a jolt of pain in his wounded shoulder.

He almost collapse, but it was not for Rem who caught him from falling. "Lapis, please be careful… I don't want you get hurt again." Rem said.

"You know… it feel nostalgic of you holding my hand… It remind me of when I first saw you smile after being there for me when I was unconscious back then, I thought it was beautiful and still now." Lapis said, smiling. This made Rem starts to blush and shyly looks at him.

"After all… you were the one who protected Rem and Rem will never forget that." Rem said.

" **How sweet… it made me sick to the guts.** " A familiar voice said, causing Rem and Lapis turns around to see Thortaka coming toward them.

"You…" Lapis said.

" **It time to finish where I start by eliminating you two for good.** " Thortaka said with a sinister expression.

Lapis was about to change to his Overlord form, but Rem halt Lapis with her hand in front of him.

"No, Lapis. You are still wound to face against him." Rem said with a serious expression. "You better get out of here."

"But what about you Rem?" Lapis asked with worried.

" **Do you think you really can protected the one who ruined the world?** " Thortaka laughing mockingly.

"I will… **protect Lapis no matter what!** " Rem said before changing into her Overlord form and got out her mace.

Thortaka with all of his six arms fired energy blasts at them. Rem soon swing her mace around to deflect the multiple blasts before she call forth bombs around Thortaka.

However, Thortaka jumps out of the way from the blow of her bombs and saw a large shadow above him. The shadow happens to be Rem's mace before it slammed hard straight into his head, this caused the spider like Overlord pummeling straight into the ground.

Suddenly coming out of the dust were shadow like hands before they caught Rem easily. " **Hehehehe… is that all you got?** " Throtaka taunted, while watching Rem struggling in the shadow hands.

"Rem, hang on…!" Lapis shout, running toward them.

He was about to transforms into his Overlord form, but a dark energy struck him hard and sending rolling across the ground.

Lapis struggles to get up and seeing Maja standing in his way. "You…"

"And where did you think you are going, Kamuro?" Maja asked.

" **Lapis!** " Rem shout, struggling to release from the grip of the shadow claws.

Lapis managed to get himself up and changes into his Overlord form before trying to attack Maja with his fists. Whenever he try to attack, Maja just dodge with ease and laughing at him.

This made Shamubishe growl in frustration before trying to attack Maja again. But Maja just going to the left to dodge before kicking him straight in the gut, causing him to gasp for air.

" **Lapis!** " Rem cried out, worried for Lapis.

" **I…I won't let you harm her!** " Shamubishe roared.

He soon unleashed massive waves of vines toward Maja and Thortaka in order to crush them completely. However, Thortaka leap out of the way from the waves of vines while Maja was in the vine waves. Within the binds made of Helheim vines, there was dark energy waves slicing through the vines as Yami Gaim reemerging from there.

Yami Gaim then charges forward and start slashing on Shamubishe's chest, causing him to scream in pain and being throws backward.

" **You aren't the only one who wants him dead!** " Thortaka said before throwing Rem aside and charging forward at Shamubishe.

Before Shamubishe can even move, Thortaka grabbed him and tossed him straight into the air before slashing him with his broadsword multiply times.

" **Gaaahh…!** " Shamubishe cried out in pain. He tumbled on the ground for several meters before stopping. He shakily tried to stand up from the ground with his own hand.

Shamubishe let out a feral growl before he charges forward and trying to reach for Rem. However, Yami Gaim got in his way; the Overlord raised his weapon. Yami Gaim dodge the blow with ease before distancing himself as he let loose a three shot barrage that homed right into his target. Shamubishe staggered from the shots, but he quickly got himself up before being slash from behind by Thortaka.

" **L-Lapis…** " Rem struggling to get herself up and trying to reach out to him.

"What's wrong, Kamuro? Why don't you transform? Oh, that is right. You don't consider yourself even worthy of being a Kamen Rider anymore…?" Yami Gaim taunted as he grabs him by his neck and throws him far. "With you gone… there is no one getting in my way of taking the Golden Fruit!" he shout before pushing down his Cutting Blade.

" **BLACK ORANGE AU LAIT! JIMBER LEMON AU LAIT!** "

Shamubishe let out a screamed of agony as Yami Gaim unleashed multiply dark energy slashes at him, caused him reversal to his human form and rolling across the ground.

" **LOCK ON…!** "

After Yami Gaim places his Black Lemon Energy Lockseed into his Sonic Arrow, he then pushed down his Cutting Blade three times.

" **BLACK ORANGE SPARKLING!** "

Dark energy gathering at the tip of Yami Gaim's Sonic Arrow and Lapis could not even move. Rem struggling get herself up from the ground.

"So long… Kamuro…" Yami Gaim said before releasing the arrow of darkness.

The arrow soon flying straight to Lapis as Lapis soon closed his eyes and ready to accept his own fate. But strangely enough, it didn't happens at all.

Lapis open his eyes and could not believe what he was seeing. He does not want to believe it to be true to what happening in front of him.

"No…" Lapis said.

Standing in front of him and the one who taken the blow. It was none other than Rem herself. Rem collapsed to the ground and she reversals back to her human form.

"A-Are you alright… Lapis…?" Rem asked in a weak voice.

"Rem! Why did you do that?" Lapis asked, tears starting to flow down.

Suddenly he saw Rem starting to shimmer with more gold dust coming off her body and tears flew down her eyes. "I'm just happy… that I get to see you again, after all these years."

"But why did you do it?" Lapis asked.

Rem let out a smile before answered. "Because I've always love you… I still remember that day… when you risked yours for Rem and let my frozen time to start again. That why… I want nothing more than being with you. Because of you, Rem can truly smile again…"

This made Lapis's eyes wide in shock of hearing this confession. He never knows that Rem think highly of him after that day. But the thought was broken as he watched Rem's entire body starting falling apart to the ground and leaving her pink ribbon on the ground.

Time seemed to stop and Lapis fought hard to breathe and to keep himself from going into shock. Tears pooled in his eyes.

"Rem… no… You can't be… REM!"

Lapis crawled on the ground, his eyes darting wildly at the ashes and the pink ribbon that had once belonged to the girl who fallen in love with him and that he had found out too late, loved her back. His tears flowed freely and his vision blurred as he picked up the pink ribbon.

"No… you can't die like this…"

Lapis clutched the pink ribbon in his hand and let out a choked sob. He felt numb, his injuries just a fleeting thought as the pain in his heart intensified with each second.

Lapis curled up on the ground sobbing and shaking as he blearily stared at a piece of ribbon that Rem had wears. Because he was weak and coward was the reason why Rem sacrificed herself again for him. It was his fault that Rem would not get the chance to learn more about humanity like him.

"I see you finally understand what this means. Love is a double edge sword. It can drive people to greater height or absolute despair. Now she will suffer damnation of death itself." Yami Gaim laughed.

Forgetting his own injuries, Lapis stands up and places his Sengoku Driver on his waist as the belt bind to his waist. He pocketed Rem's ribbon and got out his Silver Lockseed.

" **SILVER!** "

"Henshin…!" Lapis shout angrily.

" **SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!** "

He soon transformed into Kamuro and charging forward at them. Kamuro starts attacking Yami Gaim with fury, getting a few good punches in and slamming Yami Gaim to the floor.

Kamuro was about to stabbed Yami Gaim in the head before Thortaka attacked him from the side with his broadsword.

Yami Gaim got himself back up and slammed punch into Kamuro in the stomach, causing him to gasp for air. "Is this your way of getting revenge for her? How pathetic! You are the weakest out of your own kind! Weaker than that pathetic traitorous Ryugen! Gaim and Original Baron would been worthy opponents than you!"

"Shut up! I won't forgive you for what you did to Rem!" Kamuro shout before being loose from Thortaka's grips and charges at Yami Gaim.

Kamuro try hard to attack Yami Gaim, but Yami Gaim quickly gained the upper hand, landing several punches and kicks to the area that Kamuro now knew that if his ribs had not been broken before, they were now. Soon Yami Gaim then gather dark energy into his palm before he punch straight into Kamuro's Sengoku Driver and sending him flying backward.

Lapis fells to the ground as he saw his Silver Lockseed beyond his reach and beyond repaired.

"Before I end your miserable life, I will tell you… that the Rem you spend isn't the real one." Maja said. "After she is created by my Nephilim Inves when I stole potent of your power and looking into your memories. The Nephilim Inves then created her from your memories with the addition of her capable changing into human form."

This made Lapis have a disbelief expression and almost have his heart stop. He was thinking back to the times he spend with Rem in Flower. The Rem he thought of reunited… was not real at all…

"No… No… it can't be…"

"You should see the look on your face! How fragile they are! Memories and bonds… can be cut down so easily." Maja laughed evil.

Lapis cannot even move after hearing what he just says as Yami Gaim come even closer. Is this going to be where he end? He suddenly hears a faint familiar voice within his head. A voice he never imagined of hearing again. The one he never thought of heard in a long time after he was sealed away to stop Kougane.

" _Are you going to let him continued making you suffered like this, Shamubishe? Taunting and defiant at the bond you cherished?_ " a familiar voice of the Overlord King questioned in his mind.

"Rosyuo…" Lapis whispered.

" _To this day, I still regret what happened torn our bond apart and that we won't there for you when we were supposed to be. It my fault that I wasn't even aware of what Redyue and others doing, I would have stop them in their track._ " Rosyuo admit.

 _But why…? Why did you spared me back then?_ Lapis thought.

" _Because we didn't give up on part that still believed in reason. Shamubishe, I know that I don't have the right to ask you… but please keep on living, live on to surpassed me…_ " Rosyuo said.

Lapis was surprised by the reason why Rosyuo and Kyrnn let him live. Even when it felt like their bond cannot never be heal, they still believed he is not totally lost forever.

" _Shamubishe, you need to do much better than that to be a real swordsman._ " Rosyuo said, crossing his arms.

" _That was fun! Do you think we will even have a chance to go there again?_ " Kyrnn asked happily.

Then there is memory of his sister who always welcome him home.

" _Welcome home, Shamubishe!_ " His older sister said with a bright smile.

The memories before the war for Golden fruit re-occur in his mind. Lapis always wished that they could have gone back to where they were when they were kids. Nevertheless, childhood cannot lost forever than anyone would expected… He cannot help thinking of that when he led the survivors away.

Then he remember his times at Sir Gearfried's mansion and his time with the twin maids as they become quite good friends. Especially Rem who soon opened up to him after he saved her life.

" _Whatever happens in the future, we will deal with it together."_ Rem said happily.

Being together is what Rem would want with him. She would follows him to the end of the world just to stay by his side.

Suddenly Lapis looks up to see Yami Gaim was about to finished the final blow and dodged out of the way.

"W-what…? You can still get up after what happened?" Yami Gaim asked.

"I won't forgive you for this… For ruined our precious memories!" Lapis growl angrily before getting out his Kachidoki Lockseed.

Lapis also realized something important. Even if the Rem he spends short time is not the real one… she is still Rem that he knows and loved!

" **KACHIDOKI!** "

" **SOIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI, EI, OH!** "

He soon transformed once again and donned his Kachidoki Arms before getting out his Kachidoki Batas and let out a roar.

* * *

On top of Lapis's apartment were the Rider Lockseeds lies around in a circle as they starting to rumbling for some reason. Suddenly they start glowing bright as figures emerged from the Rider Lockseeds' place as the apparition of the Riders standing together.

" _Looks like he finally gets back his resolve…_ " Drive said.

" _Lapis needs us now. We need to help him now!_ " Gaim said.

" _The tune of his heart is no longer wavering._ " Kiva said.

" _He still a lamb lost within the darkness and still wander there._ " Kabuto said.

" _Even if that is true, he still can get back to the light._ " Agito retorted.

" _But still even if we trust him with our power, will he be able to protect this world?_ " X asked, uncertainly tone.

" _How can he afford to protect anyone if he lacks the will? I was once this way and I tried to end my own existence for bringing harm to one I love._ " Kiva said.

" _I could not protect the professor from his own demise... that failure would haunt me to the end of my days._ " Ichigo said.

" _Sometimes we all need that push to make us do what we needed to do... Yuki taught me that when I desired to die for my sins._ " Decade said.

" _Me and my partner both made our mistakes at Begin's Night. We had a duty to uphold as a Kamen Rider, we can't simply give that power to someone who refuses to wield it properly._ " The dual voice of Double spoke up.

" _I had no memories to claim of my own, but that did not slow me down when I fought the Lords_." Agito said

" _I fought even to my death, he simply needs push before I grant him my powers again_." Ryuki said.

" _I cannot claim to have any dreams of my own, but that did not stop me from fighting to protect those dreams_." Faiz said.

" _I understand how he felt. I lost an important part of myself in the past and couldn't be able to move forward… if it wasn't for my comrades, I can move out to save those who need to be saved when the Gravity Surge occurs._ " Drive said.

" _I know what is like lose someone important… after everything we been through, but she doesn't want me to be sad forever. That why I become Final Hope for those who fallen into despair._ " Wizard said.

" _I can't rest fighting evil after Tackle given up her life to save mine from death._ " Stronger said.

" _With my friends by my sides at every steps, I was about to help overcome against the Zodiarts. With Friendship we were about to overcome the wall of possibility._ " Fourze said.

" _If there is a hand reaching for help, and I don't reach out my hand when I can, the regret would make me wish I were dead... I reach out my hand, because I don't want that._ " OOO said.

" _When there are people trying to changes times and making people disappear… I won't accept it._ " Den-O said.

" _I promised someone who I consider a friend that I will fight against fate and win. No matter how long it will takes._ " Blade answers.

" _Amazon protect friends._ " Amazon said.

" _I don't want to see people crying anymore. I want everyone to smile._ " Kuuga said.

" _I won't be here today if it wasn't for the doctor who saved me from being a Kajin and take the battle to the sky._ " Skyrider said.

" _At first I didn't like what the Shockers does to me. But I still want to see people smiles even when they're down._ " Nigo said.

" _Someone once told me that if I can't atone for my sin, I will have to keep fighting._ " ZX said.

" _Obaa-chan once said, 'people are filled with potential, let them have the chance to prove it.'_ " Kabuto said.

" _Diversity is what adds the flavor to the sound. Without it, the sound is dull._ " Hibiki said.

" _I know what it's like to lose my family, but that is the reason why I want to protect those who still have them._ " V3 said.

" _Though the night may be dark, the dawn will soon come and soon you shall be embrace by the warmth of the sun._ " Black RX said.

" _At first, I didn't know about Lapis… but when I learned about his past, I want to protect people like him and want him to be able to learn more about humanity. I'm happy that he still can do that._ " Gaim said. But, if one knows what behind his visor, one could see a hint of pride in his eyes.

" _My fellow Riders, we will do what we can for him and guide him to protect this world._ " Ichigo said.

Soon the Riders from both Showa and Heisei era agreed before they change into their Rider helmets and starting to flying straight into the sky.

Unknown to them, Sagara was watching the event occurring in the sky with disbelief expression.

"How… is something like this even possible?" Sagara asked.

* * *

" **ZOOM!** "

Ryugen slashing his Yomi counterpart in the chest as she soon rolling across the floor as she let out a groan of pain.

"This time… I will finished this." Ryugen said with the Zenrin Shooter in his hand.

Before he can finished the job, he was shoots by three purple arrows from out of nowhere and caused him to rolling across the floor.

Standing in front of Ryugen Yomi is none Yami Sigurd except his armor starting to show some purplish crystals now.

"Yo, it been a long time… Kureshima brat." Yami Sigurd said darkly.

"You got a new look… but it doesn't change anything." Ryugen retorted before firing his Zenrin Shooter at him.

The blasts does not seem to have any effect on Yami Sigurd and not damage either. He then charges at Ryugen with his Sonic Arrow and start slashing him in the chest with wild strikes. This cause sparks flying in the air and sending Ryugen flying backward.

Yami Sigurd about to attack Ryugen by swing his Sonic Arrow downward, but Ryugen rolled out of the way from the attack.

" **What are you doing here?** " Ryugen Yomi questioned.

"The boss want me to retrieve you now." Yami Sigurd said.

"Like hell, I would let you take that bitch!" Ryugen shout angrily before getting himself back up from the ground.

The two Riders then clashed at each other before they taken blow to blows from each other. Soon they try to shoots at each other at the same time.

"Then you can play with my men instead." Yami Sigurd said as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly emerging from the Cracks were none other than two dozens of Kurokage Troopers. Ryugen starting fighting them with his gun and perform some breakdance moves to avoid their Kagematsu.

Before any more of them can come closer to Ryugen, they were shoot down by green arrows from the air as Zangetsu-Shin made his appearances.

"Are you alright?" Zangetsu-Shin asked to his younger brother.

"I'm fine…" Ryugen soon noticed that Yami Sigurd is leading Ryugen Yomi away to a Crack and there are more Kurokage Troopers to block their path.

"Don't get in my way!" Ryugen shout before pushing down his Cutting Blade three times.

" **HAI~! FULL THROTTLE!** "

Ryugen soon jumps straight into the air before did his Rider Kick towards the incoming Kurokage Troopers. Blue colored energy wheel form around Ryugen as it spun to stop before it slowly pushed through the Kurokage Troopers and going straight for the Crack that the two escaped. Ryugen stands on the ground as he getting himself back up from the ground.

"Damn it…" Ryugen growl with angrily.

Soon the Kureshima siblings stares up into the sky and saw the appearance of Rider Helmets flowing passing them.

"Nii-san, what in the world is going on?" Ryugen asked.

"I have no idea either…" Zangetsu-Shin answers. "But something must happen."

* * *

Kamuro screamed in pain as sparks flying off his chest armor and he stumbling backward in the process. Even with the power of Kachidoki Arms, it was not enough to even deal against Yami Gaim and Thortaka at the same time.

" **Just give it up. There is no need to make it hard for giving you a merciless end.** " Thortaka said.

"I won't give up… Rem won't never want it this!" Kamuro shout before getting himself back up.

Kamuro pushed down his Cutting Blade three times.

" **SOIYA! KACHIDOKI SPARKLING!** "

He then takes it out of his Driver and inserted into the slot of his DJ Gun before aiming at them.

"Take this…!" Kamuro shout, pulling the trigger.

" **KACHIDOKI CHARGE!** "

The furious orange blast shot straight out of the DJ Gun and going straight at them. For a brief second, Kamuro thought he would be the victor, only for it to shatter when Thortaka shatter through the attack and brutally beaten him merciless.

Thortaka then grabbed Kamuro before lifting him straight into the air before punch him with three fists straight into his Driver, slamming the Rider into the wall several feet away.

Kamuro struggle to get himself up, but he sensed something wrong with his suit as orange lighting start crackling up. His Sengoku Driver along with his Kachidoki Lockseed are damage beyond repair, forcing Kamuro to cancel out of his transformation as the Driver fall completely to the floor. Without the power of the suit supporting him, the Overlord dropped back to his knees, breathing heavily.

Thortaka then summoned out his multiple shadow hands straight at the wounded Overlord with the attempt of ending this.

But the ending never comes at all.

Appearing from the sky are the Rider Helmets and they knocked Thortaka and Yami Gaim a few feet away from Lapis.

"T-That is impossible…!" Maja said in disbelief.

Even Lapis himself looks disbelief at the event occurring in front of him. He has no idea that such thing is even possible.

"Everyone…" Lapis said, confused and surprised.

Suddenly Lapis saw his broken Silver Lockseed, his broken Driver and broken Kachidoki Lockseed flow in the air before they merge together into a silver orb. Soon the silver orb shattered to reveal a new type of Driver that Lapis does not recognize. The Driver is slight bulky with the side silver and light blue, the front having a gray color plate identical to chest plate of Kachidoki Arms with orange circle and his symbol in the middle, and there is a switch on the side.

"A new Driver…" Lapis uttered in surprised. He knows for sure that it not Sengoku Driver or Genesis Driver. "I guess I would call this is Kachidoki Driver…"

He then looks up to see the Rider helmets gathering around above in a circular formation. Soon he saw the apparition of the Kamen Riders above them.

" _Lapis! No matter what happened, we will always be here for you!_ " Gaim said.

"Kouta…" Lapis said.

Suddenly the Rider helmets soon glowing immediately and merging into as one, then it falls straight into Lapis's hand. He looks at it and surprised to see it resembled the Kiwami Key except the Rider symbols on it instead.

 _I am not alone… I can felt their presence here. Both Showa & Heisei Riders with me…_ Lapis thought. He also felt that his injury starting to heal fast than before.

"Impossible… That isn't the fragment of Golden Fruit!" Yami Gaim exclaimed.

"But where am I supposed to insert this…?" Lapis then noticed his bracelet starting glowing and changing shaped immediately. In the place of his bracelet, is a blue bracer, mounted with a silver device resembled head of wolf with blue eye and he noticed a slot at the end of the head.

"This might be interested experience to try…" Lapis said.

Lapis looks back at Maja and his minions before he places his new Driver on his waist as black belt wrapped around his waist to bind him to the belt.

"I will fight to the end...!" Lapis said, twisted the switch on his new Kachidoki Driver before horns start blaring out with a triumphant tone to them now.

He then pressing the button on his Rider Key.

" **LET'S GO ALL RIDERS!** "

Bright light flash above him are the Rider Helmets from both Heisei and Showa eras appearing around him. Lapis then inserted the Rider Key into his Rider Brace, posing a bit as it charged up before he twisted the Rider Key and shout.

"Henshin…!"

Soon the Rider helmets starting to low around him before merging with him to create a new armor.

" **SOIYA! LUMIONUS KIWAMI ARMS! DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI RIDER SHOGUN!** "

( **Play Senkou no Brave ost!** )

Royal blue bodysuit that covered his form. Then his helm takes the form of the head of his Overlord form yet it looks more exotic and knightly as well. His visor happens to be the gold color. Armor pieces start forming over him and soon he is covered in greaves gauntlets and the like all of which are white with the chest-piece being a circle of all the Rider's faces in order. His shoulder armors were white and spiked. A black and blue cape form on his back as he finally shifts out of the mystical light as feathers fall around him giving him a more otherworldly and divine look.

This is Kamuro Luminous Kiwami Arms.

"This world is my New Stage now!" Kamuro declared with a snapped of fingers. "I'm… Kamen Rider Kamuro! Remember that!"

He then twisted the Rider Key on his wrist immediately.

" **JOESHUIMU!** "

Suddenly reappearing in his hand is none other than Joeshuimu itself before it starting to glow in the process. Joeshuimu's appearance alter completely from the ancient appears as the blade turns pure black, there is two Lockseed slots on the blade and the hilt's color is silver and blue.

Kamuro charges forward and reappearance in front of Thortaka before he can even reacted, he soon start slashing the spider like Overlord with multiply slashes in the process. This ends up sending Thortaka flying backward in the process.

" **What is this power…? I didn't know Rosyuo's sword can does that!** " Thortaka exclaimed, shock and almost fearful.

Kamuro then twisted his Rider Key again twice.

" **ZANVAT SWORD!** "

" **AXCALIBER!** "

Soon appearing in both of his hands are Zanvat sword and AxCaliber, the significant weapons of Kiva Emperor and Wizard Infinity. Kamuro then charge forward at Thortaka who unleashed his shadow like hands at him, but they were slice away. He continued slashing him with both weapons at the same time as more sparks flying off his chest.

"That was for me and Rem!" Kamuro shout angrily.

Kamuro then flipped the AxCalibur to Axe mode.

" **TURN ON!** "

"This is it!" Kamuro then tapped the handprint on the Axe as if giving a high-five.

" _ **HIGH TOUCH! SHINING STRIKE!**_ "

Kamuro spun the axe around over his head, making it grow larger and larger as he did until it was nearly three times Kamuro's size.

Kamuro then flipped his axe so the blade was facing down. As he jumped up, the aura of Wizardragon went into the axe, and…

*SLASH!*

" **AAAAAHHHHH!** " Thortaka screamed as a large wound appeared on his chest and staggering away backward.

"I don't know what that power… is, but I won't allowed you interfered with my plan." Yami Gaim said before he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly emerging out of the cracks were dozens monsters from Riders' worlds as they all growl angrily at Kamuro. Soon the monsters starting charging at him head on.

"There is sure a lot of them… but bring it on!" Kamuro said before he charges straightforward at them in a speed not like anyone seen before.

Kamuro soon starting fighting against the enemies Kajins with kicking and punching. He soon saw Yami Gaim charging toward with his Musou Saber, but Kamuro dodge to the side before twisted the Rider Key on his wrist once again.

" **DENKAMEN SWORD!** "

Now the significant weapon of Den-O Liner appears in his hand, Kamuro managed to block the attack of Yami Gaim. Yami Gaim try to absorbed Kamuro's new power at close contact, but the power he felt was overwhelming before Kamuro knocked him far away.

"Gaaaahh! This power is too much!" Yami Gaim gasped in pain and aching everywhere.

"Right now… this armor fill with my feeling along with the Kamen Riders." Kamuro retorted cold.

Soon other monsters trying to charge at him from all direction.

" _Oi! Silver guy, pulled the Delta Lever now!_ " a grumble voice shout in Kamuro's head.

He looks at the DenKamen Sword and noticed the Delta Lever before he pulls it and the masks spun.

" **URA ROD!** "

Soon the sword of DenKamen Sword changes into a long rod, Kamuro then swings the new weapon to knock his enemies off their feet.

He then pulled the Delta Lever again.

" **KIN AXE!** "

" _Make them cried!_ " another voice shout in Kamuro's mind when his weapon have a large axe.

"Not right now." Kamuro said before pulling the Delta Lever.

" **RYU GUN!** "

He soon adopted break dances from his friend Hase to avoid the incoming attacks from Orphnochs. He soon continued performing breakdances to avoid more incoming attacks and shooting his gun like weapon at his enemies.

" **MOMO SWORD!** "

He pushed in the Delta Lever and the symbol in the center of the hilt turned green. A red aura liner resembling Denliner Gouka appeared around him as the golden energy tracks appeared under his feet. He rushed toward the group of Orphnoch before slashing them with the DenKamen Sword.

Soon Kamuro saw green energy electric coming toward him, he jumps backward to avoided the attack and saw the attackers were none other than Worms and Dopants.

"Time for serious fire power…." Kamuro said before twisted his Rider Key again.

" **DRAG-VISOR ZWEI!** "

Now the significant weapon of Ryuki Survive in his hand and starts firing blazing fireballs at the monsters around him, causing a chain explosion around him.

Soon the monsters from all side starting firing their shoots back at Kamuro. But Kamuro leap high into the air to avoid the attack and he saw something glowing in the reflection of nearby lake.

Suddenly emerging out of the lake's reflection is none other than an upgrade version of Dragredder who slammed his tail across the monsters and sending them flying backward. Then Kamuro lands on his back in the process.

"Thanks… Dragonranzer. It time we burned them down!" Kamuro shout. Dragonranzer let out a grunted before the Mirror Beast start firing serious flamethrower with Kamuro shooting from the other side.

Soon Kamuro lands before Thortaka and Yami Gaim.

" **H-How are you this strong?** " Thortaka questioned.

"It simple. My strength now combined with the Riders of Present and Past." Kamuro said before pulling out Joeshuimu once again.

He then inserted both Kachidoki Lockseed and Silver Lockseed into Joeshuimu before seeing them glowing with bright light. He then pressed the button on his wolf shaped bracelet as a wolf like howl can be hears.

"Rosyuo never used this move even the fall of our kind... You will be the first to witness the ultimate move." Kamuro said, holding the blade of Joeshuimu.

" **SOIYA! LUMINOUS KIWAMI SQUASH!** "

Suddenly the symbol of previous Kamen Riders heading straight toward them before trapping them in the process. Kamuro then swings the Joeshuimu in a 360 percent as energy gathering at the tip of his blade.

" **REVOLTING SLASH!** "

"RAAAAHHH!" Kamuro roared before he charges forward through the Rider symbols. As he passed through each symbols, his speed increased and the aura of previous Riders attached to his body. Before Kamuro reached them, Yami Gaim leaped out of the way, Throtaka take the brutal hit of Kamuro's Joeshuimu and taking in the three slashes across the chest.

As Kamuro went passed him, Thortaka soon exploded in the process with gold dust in the air.

( **Song over** )

"It's over for you… villain." Kamuro stated cold.

Kamuro then looks at the pink ribbon in his hand.

"There is one place left to go…" Kamuro said to himself. He then turns into a silver light before vanished into thin air, leaving the trail of what looks like a warzone behind.

Unknown to him, Maja had been watching the event and he had not bathes eyes when Thortaka crushed by Kamuro. Not to mention that his absorbing ability doesn't work on him.

"This changes everything…." Maja said before shook his head. "But no matter, it won't be long until the Frontier awaken especially the project completed."

* * *

Chris was on her way to visit her father once again in the hospital before hearing an explosion within the building. Without thinking, Chris immediately run and saw that the area where her father's room and Ryoji's room have fire on them.

"What the hell!?" Chris looking surprised and shocked before she hurry straight to the fire.

"Papa! Hase! Are you guys alright?!" Chris shout.

But she didn't hear neither of their response at all and increased her worried for them.

Suddenly she hears a loud growl and saw someone within the flame. She can't make the appearance, but noticed the individual have scale like red armor.

"Who are you!?" Chris demand before going into a stance.

"…" The red armor being didn't say anything before raising a hand then burned the hole in the wall and leap straight out of there.

"Wait!" Chris shout before jumping out of the hole and following the armored stranger from behind.

Suddenly the armor stranger turns around and reveal a t-rex like head before firing a large meteor at her. This causes Chris to dodged the blow immediately and turns around to see the armor stranger vanished.

"Who the hell was that?" Chris wondered out loud with shocked expression.

* * *

Serena sighed as she sitting outside of the mobile headquarter and stares at the moon. She happens to be holding the stuffed teddy bear that Lapis win for her in the school festival. She soon saw what looks like a red comet coming toward her and caught in her hands.

"The Drive Lockseed…" Serena said with surprised. "What is this doing here?"

Suddenly an apparition of Kamen Rider Drive appears before her presence.

"Tomari-san…?" Serena asked.

" _Don't worry, Serena. The one you cared about is alright._ " Drive said before vanished completely.

Serena clenched on the Lockseed tightly and have small tears in her eyes. She soon wiped them off with her sleeve.

"Even if you don't want to be find…I will not give up." Serena said.

* * *

Kamuro soon reappeared in the middle of his old world. He takes out his Rider Key as his transformation reversal him back to normal. His Rider Brace reversal back to his original bracelet.

The Overlord places his Driver and Rider Key away before going to his supposed destination. Lapis walking in part of his former world that is unfamiliar to others. Unlikely the city he was once raise and live as the resident of this world, this place is barren of any tree except for one large tree.

He is not surprised to learn this place remained the same with no Inves or Helheim fruits in sight. Maybe the will of Helheim have sense of humor of not disrespect the dead?

His attention focused on the large tree with two tombstones rest underneath the branches itself. Lapis walks close to the stones and knee down before them.

"It's been a long time… Rem and Ram." Lapis said.

" _How dared you decide to forget about us after we served you and cleaned your clothes, idiot squire?_ " Lapis can imagined how Ram would act as he let out a chuckled.

"I'm sorry that I didn't visit you two in a long time. You have every right to be mad at me." Lapis said.

Lapis then remember a special memory about this place.

( **Flashback- Many years ago** )

 _Shamubishe is accompany by Rem on a wagon ride as it was getting later at night. Soon they have to stop by this large tree._

" _Whoa, I didn't know that there is such a large tree here." Shamubishe comment, looking at the sight of this tree._

" _Rem and sister often stops here when we're doing errands." Rem come to joins him and looking at the tree. "But there also a famous legend around this great tree."_

 _This made Shamubishe blinks at her._

" _There is?" he asked with curiosity._

" _Indeed. About two people in love with each other, but come see each other, secretly due to dispute of their family, at this tree. That is why this place is often for lovers in the past."_

 _Shamubishe notices Rem looks at the tree with hopeful look._

" _So… you are waiting for someone special?" Shamubishe asked, tilted his head to the side._

 _This causes Rem to accident blushed hard in the process._

" _I-It's not like that… Shamubishe!" Rem protest shyly, waving her hands._

 _But Shamubishe didn't look convinced as he got close and inch as his nose is close to her own. This ends up making the poor maid even more embarrassed than before._

" _Are you sure? You looks like you got that dreamy look I noticed Kyrnn once have…" Shamubishe said._

" _I..." Suddenly they smell something boiled and noticed the pot with black smoke._

" _Not the food!" The exclaimed before trying to pull out of the fire._

( **Present** )

"I should have noticed that you like me more than just a friend, Rem." Lapis then looks at the pink ribbon in his hand and hold it tightly. "Rem… I didn't know how to respond back then, but I do now. I love you too. More than anything in the world. If I know that you love me… then I will done something better than rebel against the world and find a way to get the survivors off to world like Earth so we can start over."

Lapis was about to cry when he saw an apparition of hand on his own and surprised to see a familiar figure in front of him.

" _It's alright, Lapis._ " Rem said with a bright smile.

"Rem… is that really you?" Lapis asked, surprised that she looks quite human than her Overlord form.

" _Indeed. Though Rem decide to uses this form after seeing you more comfortable…_ " Rem said. This causes an awkward atmosphere between them.

 _So she knows about my short time with…_ Lapis thought, looking aside with embarrassed expression.

"I am so sorry, Rem. For forgetting you after all these years…" Lapis apologized.

" _Rem forgive you since what happens back there, it was beyond any of our control. Even for you too…_ " Rem said.

"Why would you forgive me, Rem?" Lapis asked.

" _Because Rem knows you enough to trust you... and I always loved you even if we can't reach out others._ " Rem said, stroke her apparition hand to his cheek. " _But I know you still have things to do especially rescuing your friend… Miku._ "

Lapis knows what Rem meant as he thought back to the conversation the other day.

(Flashback)

" _Lapis! Where are you going?" Tsubasa asked with concerned. "Aren't you glad that she is alive?"_

" _Even if we do get to her… it will be already too late." Lapis said, with a quiet and down tone, "No doubt that Ver already turned her into a mindless tool."_

" _B-But we can still try to save her!" Hibiki said to her friend. "Miku is our friend."_

" _Don't forget… they have Ryouma Sengoku; you know what madness he could have already done to her that could be irreversible!" Lapis countered with bitter tone._

(Present)

Lapis cannot help feeling like a cold-hearted jerk when saying something like that. After all, this was his fault that Miku would ends up have to suffer at hands of two maniac scientists with same goal.

He doesn't want to get his hope up again after failed those who need him.

"Can I really do it, Rem?" Lapis asked. "Even I know there is no hope of Miku surviving?"

" _I know… no matter how far you falling into darkness, you still have the courage to reach out your hand._ " Rem said. " _After you did the same for Rem. For Rem who used to think that you can't survived being a knight and changes her entire world. My feeling never changes after all this time._ "

"Because of me. I end up letting countless people die. I hate myself."

" _Rem loves Lapis_."

"Am I really that worthy…?" Lapis asked.

" _Lapis is fine. I don't want it to be anyone but Lapis. If you can't forgive yourself for what you did, then start over from here._ "

"Starts over from where?" Lapis asked.

" _From zero!_ " Rem declared as the wind blow past them.

Rem's voice resounded to Lapis's heart as if it was always there. The part where Lapis did not even notices.

" _You won't be alone, Lapis. I always will be with you. You always have someone to watch your back and shares your burden with you. Please show me your cool side, Lapis._ " Rem pleaded.

Rem is right. This time he have the Showa and Heisei Riders behind lending their support to him.

" _Morning, Lapis-kun!_ " The thought of Miku smiling and saying that making him wants to cried within his heart. It also made him realized how much he missed her than before.

"I… am going to save Miku-chan even if it going to be hopeless." The Overlord said with a serious expression.

He cannot let himself go back to others after what happened. This is the only way he can atoned for his own sin in the Sky Tower. If Miku did ends up dying in the process, he can least bring her body back to her family for them to buried and make the ones who caused her death retribution.

" _I see… Lapis._ " Rem said. " _Lapis, I want you to know that if you find someone to love, then please do so._ "

This made Lapis pouted. "You know that I can't do that, Rem. I already told you that I love you." He said. "Beside most of previous Riders choose to remain singles for the rest of their lives and I might stick with following that tradition."

" _I see… but I still want to see you happy at least._ " Rem said.

"I know…" Lapis said.

" _It almost my time to leave. I want to leave this with you…_ " Rem said before moving her face close to Lapis.

Lapis looks started as her apparition lips made contact with his. Even though it supposed to be see through, he can felt warm behind the kiss with Rem as Rem starting faded away.

Before that happens, Lapis returns her kiss with equal force as they stay like that until she vanished completely.

"So long… Rem." Lapis said, holding the pink ribbon in his hand.

* * *

(Next time)

"There is no doubt about… your friend Ryoji Hase is none other than one of the holders." The elder scientist said.

"What in the world is happening to me…?" Ryoji looking confused at his hands with burned marks.

" **RAAAHHH!** " Ryoji being encased in strange armor and let out a roar.

"If we're going to stop him, we need to do it now." Kaito said to Lapis who nodded.

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of this chapter and I hope my readers enjoy Lapis's final form, which is different from Gaim's Kiwami Arms! Yes, I uses Kyoryuger Kyoryu Silver's theme song for his grand debut than Ranbu Escalation that everyone wants and I find that song badass. Yes, I modified Rosyuo's sword to be the main weapon of this form.**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	14. Burning Fangs

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. They belonged to their respective creators.**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G

Ch14: Burning Fangs

It was already night, Serena riding on Tridoron in hope of looking for any signs of Lapis anywhere. She starts with look for him in places that they usual would go, but still find no sights of him anywhere and this cause increase worry for his welling being.

"Where are you?" she asked in a low tone.

Suddenly she spotted a familiar Rose Attacker nearby a local soccer stadium and stop the vehicle, she got out the vehicle to see Kanade who just return.

"I take it that you aren't the only one who looking for him," Kanade guessed what on the Demi Overlord's mind.

Serena nodded before wonder about something, "Kanade, did you ever looks back at what caused you become who you are today?"

"Sometime," Kanade answers. "What about you? Did you ever think anything change if your real parents didn't abandon you and Maria?"

"A little. But I know that no matter what happens, the past can't be change." Serena said. "Do you think we ends up making the same decision?"

"I don't know…" Kanade admit. "But whatever Lapis doing, it make me worried about him."

"I see…" Serena replied.

* * *

( **Play Brilliant World by Kaori Oda** )

 **(Instrumental)** All the Relic Necklaces can be see with the Lockseeds can before the screen changed immediately.

 **Kurayami no saki ni matataiteru aoi hoshi-tachi**

The sun rising up, Lapis and Hibiki soon make a run together to the hill. We soon seen Lapis and Hibiki. Kanade and Ryoji. Tsubasa and Chris.

 **Hikari no kiseki boku wa shinjiteru**

Soon the scene changed in 2nd Division headquarter as Genjuro and others working as they keeping eyes out for any Noises activities.

 **Haruka tooi hi no kanashimi ga kage o otoshikonda kono sekai de**

We see a scene of Lapis is working in Flower while talking with Miku, Hibiki, and Chris. Kanade and Tsubasa were training with each other like what they did in childhood.

 **Nani o shinjitara subete wa hitotsu ni kagayaku darou?**

Ryoji is helping the local Beat Riders practicing with their routine with a smile.

 **Wish on a Star!**

Serena is leaning against the wall while holding on the Ringo Lockseed before saw the Beat Riders performance and can't help to smile a little.

 **Kono sekaijuu no shinjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni**

Soon the scene changed as it shows Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, Baron, Knuckle, and Kurokage in dark room while showing off their skills with their weapons. Then we see the Symphogear girls doing the same as well.

 **Boku-tachi wa ima yume ni Mukau**

Duke standing on a hill with the Solomon Cane. Beneath him were shadow armor figures and Symphogear users as they ready to unleashed Helheim on the world. Kamuro soon burst into blue flame before transforming into his Kachidoki Arms while holding onto his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun before at the screen, then follows up with Kamuro in his Luminous Kiwami Arms making an entrance.

 **Hokoru beki mono wa kimi no naka no kokou no hikari**

All the Symphogear users were clash against each other. Kamuro and his fellow Riders collided with Inves commanded by same shadow armor figures, but they soon blow away by new allies joining the fight.

 **Tsuyoku hakanai kimi o mamoritai**

The final scene shows Lapis and his friends looking out from a meadow as sakura blossoms passing them.

* * *

Tyrant is giving his report to Ver who is currently working on a project that involved with Miku Kohinata right now.

"I see… So Kaito Kumon is guarding those two especially the host of my mistress Fine." Ver summarized.

"That is correct. The original Baron haven't let his guard down around the children." Tyrant reported. He's been watching Kaito for some time to understand how he fight to be able to counter against him.

"This is indeed interesting. Who would thought that grump is babysitting kids." Ryouma remarked, joining the conversation. "But if we're going to retrieved her, then we need more firepower than Tyrant alone."

Though Tyrant is the first one to convert into an Overlord in order to hold against the Dragonfruit Energy Lockseed's power. He is not ready to hold against someone like Kaito who willing force himself become an Overlord.

"Then you suggest we sent Bujin Gaim?" Ver asked.

Ryouma shook his head. "No, but I am thinking of our Nephilim Inves 01 for the retrieve of the host of Fine."

"You think his ability will affect someone like the original Baron?" Tyrant scoffed. "He doesn't seem to be the type affect by the illusion like Kamuro did."

This cause both scientists gritting their teeth at the thought of Kamuro. They already come up with a countermeasure if Kamuro obtain the fragment of Golden Fruit like Gaim. But they never imagined that Kamuro would somehow did the unexpected especially created a new Driver.

 _I will not underestimated him…_ Both scientists thought at the same time.

"That is true. But there is a hidden surprised within Nephilim Inves 01 that no one is aware of. Especially for deal with Host of Fine." Ryouma said with darkened tone.

* * *

The Kureshima brothers are currently residing in a hotel not far from where Second Division's mobile base was located. The younger brother was telling about his encounter with Lapis before he vanished completely.

"I see… So that what happens." Takatora said. "But at the same time on that day occur, we spotted the Showa & Heisei Rider Helmets flying in the sky. It must mean something happened with Lapis."

"What should we do about him, Nii-san?" Mitchy asked.

"We should leave him alone for the time being. His heart been stuck in the past for too long and needs time to think about what he does next." Takatora said before going to the suitcase on his bed and opened.

"Mitsuzane, the enemies will struck us hard physical and emotional especially having Ryouma who knows both of us. That is why I want you to have these." Takatora said before handing him a Genesis Core and a Lemon Energy Lockseed.

Mitchy looks at them and nodded grateful to his older brother before noticing his brother have a serious expression.

"But don't abuse them." Takatora said.

"I won't." After everything happens back in Zawame city, he won't go back to the same mistakes he commits.

* * *

Lapis opens his eyes and waking up from his bed as he looking out the window; the sky is bright in the morning.

"I see… it already morning," Lapis mutters before getting himself off his bed. ' _I still need to clear up this place since I never expect of resting here._ '

This house happens to belong to Lapis as well. He built this place sometime ago in the past after exploring this place for an extra hideout from human eyes after get involved with human construction work. He didn't tells anyone else about it as this a place for himself. Though he never expect this place is need, but Lapis need somewhere to rest after what happen.

Who won't after being depressed for couple of days and needs to distant himself from his own friends who he can't face right now? Somewhere that no one would expect to find him while he need to reorganized his own thoughts.

Lapis get out a broom from the closet and start brushing off the dust of the certain places in the house. As he was doing his chores, he was thinking about the events of the past.

There is only way of even forgive himself for what happens…

That is by saving Miku.

 _But I need to find out where they held her… I can't go around and break into places that they might take her…_ Lapis thought to himself.

Though he is still afraid of the slight possibility that Miku being alter completely by mad scientists like Ver and Ryouma to make sure she can't be saved. It will horrify Hibiki and others if they know about this.

Lapis soon clenched his grip on the broom and have a determined look on his face. He can't get anyone involved with it.

 _Even if I have do this by myself… I will do what I can to save her soul from being torture regardless who I have to face…_ Lapis thought with a serious expression. He looks at Rem's ribbon on the table and picks it up as he held it tightly to his chest.

"Rem… please watch over me as always." Lapis whisper softly.

* * *

 _There were fire everywhere as Ryoji looking confused at his surroundings. Suddenly he hears a familiar growl sound in the air before seeing a shadow running passed him._

" _W-Who is there?" Ryoji asked with startled expression._

 _Ryoji looks around before the shadow like figure approach him. His eyes wide in shock as he recognized the figure's shape._

 _Standing in front of him is none other is a Inves. But not just any ordinary Inves. It looks like some lion/Bixie like monster with gold head, green body, gray legs, and a set of large claws on his right hand._

" _N-No… it can't be…" Ryoji trembled at the sight of his old Inves form. "I-I thought you were already gone…"_

 _But the Hekija Inves let out a growl before charging forward at Ryoji. Ryoji trying to get his Driver out, but he realized that he didn't have it with him._

 _Ryoji dodge the swing of his counterpart's claw before trying to kick him in the chest. This causes the Hekija Inves stagger backward._

 _But what's weird is Ryoji felt similar pain in his chest and grunted._

" _W-What in the world is going on?" Ryoji asked, gritting in pain._

 _Suddenly the Hekija Inves charge forward immediately and raises his claw down on him…_

Ryoji snaps his eyes opened and wake up in what looks like a couch. He wakes up with sweats on his cheeks before looking around the place.

 _But what happens…? I was sure that Bujin Gaim going to killed me…_ Ryoji thought as he looks at his hands and noticed there are small burns marks on them.

"What in the world is happening to me…?" Ryoji looking confused at his hands with burned marks.

"Hase… are you alright?" Ryoji turns and looks up to see Chris coming toward him.

"Oh, hey there… Chris," Ryoji said awkwardly.

The paled hair girl still have the grumble expression when stares at Ryoji. "Don't just greet after been missing for few days, teme." Not to mention how heavy Hase was when she carried him to her building by foots.

Ryoji suddenly have a downcast look on his face.

"Sorry… Chris," Ryoji apologized.

"So what happened back in the hospital?" Chris questioned. "I remember seeing fire everywhere."

"I don't remember much… of what happens either," Ryoji said before his eyes wide in shock.

"No…"

"What do you remember so far?" The paled hair girl asked.

( **Flashback** )

 _It was late last night, Ryoji got up from his room in order to use the bathroom._

 _He didn't see a lot of people before enter the male section of the bathroom and spend few minutes in there._

 _After a few minute in there, he come out and ready to return when he hears footsteps._

" _No… you can't be here…" Ryoji saw Masanori move away from Bujin Gaim._

" _Do you really think that you can get away from me?" Bujin Gaim asked._

" _Get away from him!" Ryoji shout before charging forward and trying to push Bujin Gaim away from him._

" _You don't have your Driver anymore!" Bujin Gaim said before kicked him hard in the chest and sending him to the wall._

 _This causes Ryoji to groan in pain before Bujin Gaim come close to him with his Daidaimaru ready..._

( **Present** )

"That is what I remember… I don't know what happens to your father, but-" But Ryoji didn't gets to finished after Chris pulls him into a hugged.

"Chris…?" Ryoji looks surprised at the young girl hugging him tightly.

"That was stupid you baka." Chris said softly, holding him tightly in her arms. "You could've got yourself killed like that… I thought that I could've lost you."

Ryoji didn't say anything as he slowly wraps his arms around Chris and let her cried on his shoulder for a while.

"Chris… where is Lapis?" Ryoji asked.

Chris told him about what happens while he wasn't there. "That idiot abandoned us even after saying that rescue Kohinata is impossible and hopeless."

"Even if what you say is true, I still don't want to believe it." Ryoji said. "Lapis have been through hard time than all of us."

* * *

Days went by since Lapis have disappeared from the city, Hibiki looks a little hesitated when she comes into Flower and see Boss Lady working by herself.

Though she and her fellow Symphogear users are training to prepare for upcoming confront with the enemies, she cannot help always stop here.

Hibiki wonders if she was worried about Lapis has not come to working in the store like usually. Boss Lady treated Lapis like her own son and wonder if she worried about him.

"Oh, hey there Hibiki-chan." Boss Lady said with her warm smile.

"Hey Boss Lady…" Hibiki greeted, coming to sits down at the chair.

"Is there something wrong?" Boss Lady asked when noticed Hibiki's down expression.

"Boss Lady… I wonder if you know how Lapis-kun doing?" Hibiki knows there is a chance that Boss Lady think Lapis might not show for work—

"He call before that he won't be working for few days." Boss Lady said, making Hibiki looks startled and shocked.

"Please tell me where is he!" Hibiki begging, almost to a pleaded. She want to find him and help him.

"No, I want you and others leave Lapis alone." Boss Lady said.

This causes Hibiki to look confused at the elder woman. "But why? Aren't you worry about him as well?" Hibiki asked with worried expression.

"Lapis is dealing with something you might not understand… heartbroken." Boss Lady said, making Hibiki look startled and shock.

"Heartbroken…?"

"Yes, I recently have a new employee… I saw something that I never imagined of seeing Lapis have, it happens when a young man fall in love. But it somehow ends up in tragedy for him." Boss Lady said sadly. She isn't exactly sure what happens to Rem, but she got the feeling from the conversation with Lapis, he has his heartbroken if something happens to her.

This cause Hibiki remember the visions that Sagara show to her and others. Out of all the visions about Lapis's past memories, the one she cannot help focus on is memories with Rem. The one who confessed her love to Lapis near death. ' _Don't tell me that Lapis is going through…_ '

"Please tell me where he is." Hibiki pleaded. She can't bear the thought of loss Lapis after what happens to Miku.

Boss Lady shook her head. "Like I said, you need to be more considerate of Lapis. Let him have some alone time for himself. If you want to help him, it should be after he gets all of his thoughts in order." She knows that Lapis didn't used his cellphone, but using a phone booth to call her.

"Alright…" Hibiki said sadly before she turns around and walk away.

Unknown to them, Serena was watching the scene with pity expression not far from where she was.

* * *

Maria is seeing sitting on a bench with Takatora who is looking around the park careful. She have a rather sad expression on her face right now.

"I'm sorry about bothering you with my trouble, Kureshima-san." Maria apologized in rather depress.

"It's not a problem. But you should have been more careful if there is a chance that your identity being exposed." Takatora said with slight strict tone.

Maria nodded with regret expression. She was trying to understand the people because Kaito says that she never step in the same foot as them. This happens because she was trying to interact with normal people before her identity was accidently exposed.

" _Wait, I can explain! I'm—" Before Maria could finished, a rock was thrown by civilian._

" _Get away from my daughter." A mother said, protective of her children._

" _Like hell we should listen to you! You probably just come here to killed us!" This causes Maria to flinched immediately._

" _I… I wants to say that I am sorry for everything!"_

" _Like hell we should believe someone like you!"_

" _Why don't you go back to where you came from, you selfish bitch!?"_

This made her realized what she and others did won't be unforgiven by people. Remind of how Kaito looks down at her for what she done. Before people continued throws rocks at her and calling her a witch, Takatora came in to get her out of there.

"I know it not easy. After all, I've been through the same yet people still don't trust me after my company did." Takatora said.

"You shouldn't save me back there… I should have died instead," Maria said with miserable expression.

Takatora sighed. "My younger brother says the same thing after the wrong deeds he done to everyone and trying to killing himself by drinking alcohol."

This made Maria looks slight surprised at Takatora. "He resort to… alcoholism?"

"Indeed. He been drinking before learning that I was alive and become addicted to the substance so he went drinking in secret. It take me and Zack… previous Knuckle to stop him from going too far. I didn't want him to waste away his life by drinking." Takatora said. "But I hate myself for being the one who caused Mitsuzane to go down that path. I should let him stay happily with his friends than letting him being manipulated by Ryouma and those vile Overlords. Because I was so focus on my goals, my little brother nearly slipped into insanity and can't trust people anymore."

Maria can't help feeling sympathy to the elder Kureshima and find someone who can understands her. "I thought I was prepared when getting my revenge on the world… but I keep hesitated when it comes to shedding blood and only watch those under Ver to do it. I know that Shirabe and Kirika were ready even to do it, but I shouldn't get them follow me down this path." Maria said sadly. "Kaito Kumon was right… I was nothing more than spoiled princess." She admits.

"But I was ready to kill a thousands of people and expects to be hated at the end." Takatora said. "Sins can never be forgiven. All you can do is live on bearing them. Even if alone, you fight as long as you live." Then he looked at her solemnly. "That is what redemption is, is it not?"

* * *

Kaito, Shirabe, and Kirika are seeing walking out of the store as the two girls were carrying the grocery.

"So Kaito-sensei, what are we making for tonight?" Kirika asked the Overlord.

"I guess we should start something simple and then trying to make a pie for desert." Kaito answers.

Kaito start giving lessons on cooking to the two girls after learning Shirabe is the only one out of the three rouge Symphogear users with enough cooking experience. But she didn't know anything else to make except stew. He cannot just leave this ignored since learning how to cook for one of the keys to survival, this lead the Overlord and the two developed more of teacher and student bond in cooking.

Between the two girls, Kaito keep a monitor on Shirabe the most. After what he hears about Fine from Serena, there is no way he will let such villain overtake this girl's body and removed her existence, the only way to prevent that is make sure she won't use her Symphogear relic. Suddenly they heard loud explosions occur before their presence as civilians ran passing them and got their attention immediately.

"W-What in the world is going on?" Kirika asked, confused.

Suddenly marching down the streets are creatures who resembled Elementary Inves except they have appearance of Nephilim Inves.

"K-Kaito-sensei, have you ever seen those type of Inves before?" Shirabe asked with hint of fear.

"No, I never seen them before…" Kaito replied. "Whoever you are, you better show your face now."

"Don't you like them, Kaito Kumon?" Original Duke asked as he appeared before them from his invisible ability, "These Nephilim Inves aren't like anything else?"

A scowl forms on the face of the original Baron when he saw him. He never imagine of seeing one person who thought of already die appeared in front of him and the girls.

"Ryouma Sengoku… What are you doing here?" Kaito questioned.

This made the Original Duke chuckled. "I see that you haven't change that altitude of yours." He said before pointed his Sonic Arrow at Shirabe. "But the Host of Fine better come with me or else."

"Do you think that we will let you have her?" Kirika exclaimed angry.

"You think that you're going to lay hand on her even if you bring new forces? You should bring more than enough to face me…" Kaito said before getting out his Lemon Energy Lockseed. "You two better get back…"

Kirika and Shirabe soon start moving back away from Kaito.

" **LEMON ENERGY!** "

"Henshin!" Kaito shout.

" **SODA~! LEMON ENERGY ARMS!** "

In a flash, Kaito becomes New Baron with his Sonic Arrow in hand, he charges at Original Duke and his new minions.

Shirabe and Kirika were trying to gets away before some of the Nephilim Inves appeared in front of them, ready to catch them.

Kirika soon gather the air within her lung and shout, "Zuuban!"

Suddenly the Nephilim Elementary Inves was knocked backward as the golden swordsman enter the stage before punching the hybrid Inves away from them.

"Zuu—ban!" The golden swordsman then roars before unleashed bright laser from his chest and struck the Inves as they burst into flames.

Soon the three move away from the fight, but not too far as they watched New Baron fighting against Original Duke and his minions.

* * *

Lapis is focusing on chopping the woods with his handmade axe to make sure he has enough for fire.

"What do you want, Serpent?" Lapis questioned, without batting an eye on the man watching him not far from him.

Sagara let out a musing chuckle as he emerged out of the wood.

"I have to admit that you choose an interesting spot for a home far from humanity." Sagara said. "But I'm impressed that you done something consider impossible in my book."

"It proves that there are things happens beyond your manipulation." Lapis continued chopping down more woods with his axe.

"But you still haven't find a way of remove your immortality." Sagara said.

"That again? I already know that it impossible to revert an Inves back to their original forms." Lapis spat with dry tone. "Or making Kouta and Mai human again."

"But there is a way. You haven't looking hard enough." Sagara chuckle.

"Like I making a bargain with you, Sagara." Lapis counter.

Sagara sigh. "Alright. But I am letting you know that something happens to Ryoji Hase." This got Lapis's attention immediately and he glares at Sagara.

* * *

(Back at the fight)

New Baron continued fighting against Original Duke and his new Inves minions. He notices that whenever he attacked them with hard blow, they come back up easily. He cast a glance at Zuuban who have a similar situation at hand when fighting other Nephilim Elementary.

"You noticed that they don't go down that easily like before?" Original Duke pointed out. "It because they possessed the blood of Nephilim that allows them regenerated than normal Inves."

"This will make the fighting less boring." New Baron remarked.

When the Nephilim Elementary Inves soon come charges at New Baron, but the original Baron soon pushed the Seaboll Compressor twice.

" **SODA~! LEMON ENERGY SPARKLING!** "

New Baron let out a roar as his Sonic Arrow start glowing brightly and he deliver multiply slashes at the Nephilim Elementary. It was not long until most of the Nephilim Elementary Inves collapsed on the floor.

"Even if they have power from a devil, they won't match against someone like _me_." New Baron said cold as he glares at Original Duke. "I don't care how many times you revival… I will _crush_ you pummel like before."

But Original Duke doesn't seem to be fazed by it. "You know there is one thing I've find funny after waking up from death…" He mused. "Yoko Minato's death. It hard to believe that she was killed by a mere bomb created by someone like Oren when wearing my Genesis Driver. How _pathetic_."

This cause the memory of one person who been loyal to him appear in his mind, but causes angry to New Baron.

"Don't say _another_ word…!" New Baron shout before charging at him.

But Original Duke dodges New Baron's blows and counter his swing with his Sonic Arrow. New Baron soon finds a hole in Original Duke's defensive before slashing him hard in the chest as this send the Original Duke flying backward.

"Those girls… do you think that you can even protect them when you failed Yoko Minato?" Original Duke asked.

New Baron grabbed Original Duke by his armor and glares at him, "This time I will give you the most _painful_ death ever…" New Baron growled.

"Kaito-sensei, watch out!" The voice of Shirabe shout caused New Baron to look to the side and see a red mist struck him away from the Original Duke.

Soon New Baron find himself stuck against a foe that he never expected…. Lord Baron. His Overlord form is standing in front of Original Duke.

"How—!?" Before New Baron can even finished, Lord Baron unleashed a powerful energy wave and sent him flying backward.

This causes Zuuban, Kirika, and Shirabe to look shock at what happens.

"Zuu-Zuuban/ Kaito-sensei!?" Zuuban and Kirika exclaimed in shock.

"T-There is another Lord Baron…?" Shirabe gasp with disbelief. "How?"

"I will call him as insurance against you…" Original Duke said before regain his composition. He knows that even with his current level of power, he won't able to take on New Baron alone. "Thank to our new pet, I was about to make a life size version of your demonic form."

"You cheap bastard…!" New Baron growls angrily. "You dare make this _cheap_ copy!?"

" **Why the hell do you call a cheap copy? I am the real Lord Baron.** " Lord Baron retort angrily.

Suddenly Baron, Tsubasa, Chris, Knuckle, and Zangetsu-Shin shows up immediately before they were surprised to see another Lord Baron.

"What the hell!?" Baron gawked at the sight of another Lord Baron.

"No way…" Tsubasa utter with disbelief.

"Ryouma, what is going on here!?" Zangetsu-Shin demands to his former friend.

"It's none of your business. But I am going to get what I came here for…" Original Duke said before snaps his fingers.

The Nephilim Inves emerged out of the floor before catching Zuuban by surprised. The Nephilim Inves start slashing the golden swordsman with its claws like hands, sending him flying backward.

"You won't go near them!" New Baron shout before trying to reach for the girls.

But Lord Baron stands in his way before slashing him away with his Guronbaryamu. Both New Baron and Lord Baron seem to know each other's movements as they traded blows to blows with each other.

The two Symphogear users and other Riders trying to help New Baron against the copy of his Overlord form. But Lord Baron saw them coming before transforming into dark clouds, overwhelming them in the process.

The Symphogear users at the mercy of Lord Baron after rolling across the ground, the pain they receive was overwhelmed.

Lord Baron was about to swing his blade down on Tsubasa, but Knuckle got in the way and using his Marron Bombers to protecting his niece.

" **You're strong for a mortal… but you won't be able to defeat me!** " Lord Baron growled, feeling the resistant from Knuckle.

"We will see about that!" Knuckle shout before he and the dark copy of Lord Baron struggling with each other at the same time.

" **MELON ENERGY!** "

Moments later, a powerful arrow shoot forward, and the dark copy of Lord Baron was blindsided, causing him to lose focus. This give Knuckle a chance to unleashed double punches at Lord Baron in the stomach, sending him backward. But Lord Baron looks like he wasn't going to go down that easily as he and Baron trying to hold him back.

" **JIMBER MARRON SQUASH! KURUMI SQUASH!** "

" **VICTORY SQUASH!** "

Both Knuckle and Baron unleashed their respective attacks at Lord Baron who caught the two attacks in his palm before thrown the attacks back at the two Riders.

After making sure Tsubasa and Chris are safe, Zangetsu-Shin then focus his firing on Original Duke. Original Duke dodges arrows before counter with his own against Zangetsu-Shin while keeping his distance from Zangetsu-Shin.

But Zangetsu-Shin charges forward and clashed with Original Duke as their Sonic Arrows collided with each other. Though Zangetsu-Shin is skillful fighter, Original Duke is quite familiar with Zangetsu-Shin's fighting style and blocking his attacks.

"Why don't you give up while you have the chance, Ryouma? Even after you return, you still continued with your empty goal which is pointless." Zangetsu-Shin said.

"You think that my goal is pointless? You never understand what I have been _doing_ all this time, Takatora. You were too busy with focus on humanity than yourself. Don't you know that humanity will spat at your kindness for grant? Of course not. After all, you're father Amagi Kureshima's son, the same man who ruined my life." Original Duke mocked.

"Don't ever compared me with my father, Ryouma. I won't deny it after finding out the truth. I'm working to make amends for my wrongdoings for myself and my brother. I doubt that even someone like you can handle the power of Golden Fruit!" Zangetsu-Shin argued before both Riders pushed each other back.

"Let's find out…" Original Duke said before pressing the Seaboll Compressor.

" **SODA~! LEMON ENERGY SPARKLING!** "

Zangetsu-Shin did the same.

" **SODA~! MELON ENERGY SPARKLING!** "

The two fired their arrows at each other as their arrows canceled each other's out to cause an explosion. But Original Duke didn't expect that Zangetsu-Shin will charge straight through the explosion and land two hard slashing on him at the same time.

This causes Original Duke staggered a few feet back before regain his composure. "Takatora…"

"Like I say before… I won't leave this world until you paid for everything you've done!" Zangetsu-Shin said coldly.

* * *

Zuuban suddenly sense something coming toward them before getting the girls out of the way from incoming barrage of arrows attack from Tyrant who shows himself.

"Banbanban…!" Zuuban growl.

"Is that all ancient relic like you can do?" Tyrant remarked before charging forward at the gold entity.

Zuuban then charge forward before deal blows to blows with the Genesis Rider. Tyrant try to use his Helheim vines to attack, but Zuuban perform his laser beams to burns down the vines before they can reach him. When Tyrant about to slash Zuuban, the swordsman used his leg to knock the incoming attack away and punched him in the gut to forces him staggering backward.

"You won't get in my way…" Tyrant said before placing his Dragonfruit Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow.

" **LOCK ON…!** "

Zuuban then focus energy to his legs as he charges forward at Tyrant who just fired his arrow at him.

" **DRAGONFRUIT ENERGY!** "

Red energy like dragon charges toward Zuuban, but Zuuban charges straight at the attack with his kick and caused a stand still. Suddenly Zuuban manages to pierces through the attack before kicks Tyrant hard in the chest especially crushing his Genesis Driver.

Tyrant falls backward from the attack and suddenly exploded in the process.

"I think you kinda overdid it, Zuuban…" Shirabe said, sweatdropped at the one side killed.

"Banbanban…" Zuuban mutters.

"But that mean we will have less to worry about." Kirika said, with nervous smile.

Suddenly the pieces from Tyrant's ashes and fires soon starting gathering together before giving form of humanoid figure, like a red and gold medieval knight but theme after the legendary bird of flames.

"What the hell!?" Kirika exclaims.

"Hehehe… At long last, I am free from that pitiful armor. So the world will know the wraith of the Phoenix Phantom!" The Phoenix like entity laughed.

"Zuba… Zuba…" Zuuban said.

"But I am going to take you down first!" The Phoenix Phantom said before bring out a massive blade and unleashed waves of flame at them.

Zuuban got in front of the two girls before protecting them from the flame. But the attack was powerful enough to send three of them flying backward.

"What power…" Knuckle said.

"Shirabe!" Kirika exclaimed with shock.

Soon the one of Nephilim's claws soon glow with dark color before shoving straight into Shirabe's chest.

"You bastards…" New Baron growls angrily. Shirabe let out a scream as the Nephilim Inves's claw went through her chest.

Everyone watch with shock as the Nephilim Inves pulled out what looks like a golden orb and absorbed into the palm.

Tsubasa saw that Shirabe was in trouble, she and Chris charges at the Nephilim Inves immediately.

The Nephilim Inves got in their way and trying to attack them with it's claw like hands.

"Eat this!" Chris shout, unleashed barrages of missiles at the demonic creature.

However, the creature waved its hand before the missiles make contact and they dissolved in the process. This caused both girls to look surprised at what happen before Tsubasa being the one snaps out of dazed.

"This thing isn't normal…" Tsubasa mutter before charging forward.

When Tsubasa swing her sword at the Nephilim Inves, but the Nephilim Inves seem to be immune to the blow as Tsubasa try to swing at the Inves. But the Nephilim grabbed Tsubasa by her head as there was a brief glow in the moment.

"Get the away from her!" Chris shout, trying to shoots the Nephilim Inves with her guns.

The Nephilim Inves then throws Tsubasa to Chris before released a loud roar into the air. Suddenly gold particles appear before the two girls as a figure who Tsubasa can't help even wide eyes. Her face turns pale and start shaking.

"W-Who is that?" Chris asked with speechless expression.

"No… it can't be…" Tsubasa mutter with disbelief. "H-How are you here-?"

"Tsubasa, you are nothing more than a mere tool of Kazanari family and no daughter of mine." Her father said with cold expression and tone.

This causes Tsubasa starting shaking uncontrollable and can't even hold her sword ready. Even if she want to deny it, but the look in his eyes have always haunted her in the past and still occur in the present.

While fighting against Lord Baron and his wave of Inves, Knuckle turns around and his eyes behind his helmet went brief wide. He never imagined that he will see his own brother here.

"No… that is impossible…," Knuckle said with disbelief.

" **I know your deep fear and turned against you, Tsubasa Kazanari. I don't bring people that they cherished from death, but I bring what they fear from their** _ **root**_ **of memories. Your fear is him!** " The Nephilim Inves said in monotone and creepy tone.

"Sempai, snapped out of it!" Chris shout, trying to get Tsubasa to awake but the blue haired Symphogear user still shaking in fear.

Tsubasa felt even sharper pain in her chest when she hears the Nephilim Inves's say. Even those who were close by were enough to hear the Nephilim Inves's words.

"No way…" Chris utter with disbelief.

"…" Knuckle couldn't even say anything, but his Marron Bombers are shaking.

"You are nothing more than a weapon of—" Before the copy of Tsubasa' father continued his speak… Knuckle punched the copy of his brother and caused him to explode into gold dust.

"If you think hurting my niece with words, you got another thing coming…" Knuckle growl cold.

* * *

Knuckle then charges forward before slamming both Marron Bombers into the Nephilim Inves's chest, causing the bone breaking forces into the Inves and sending it flying.

The Nephilim Inves manage to get itself back up and charging forward at Knuckle who dodges before unleashed more punches at it.

" **Fool, do you think you can really take me down easily? I have the blood of devil who can regenerated!** " Nephilim growl angry.

"But I am curious about the limit of that ability." Knuckle said before charging forward and continued with multiply barrages against the Nephilim Inves.

" **LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!** "

The Nephilim Inves turns around and see a powerful energy arrow coming toward it before it hurting one of its arm, causing the Inves to scream in pain.

" **Kaito Kumon…** " The Nephilim Inves growl.

"There is one thing I hate the most in the world is adult treating children as tools…" New Baron growl with angry before looking at Tsubasa sitting emotionless. "I thought you claims bonds make your strong, Kazanari. But you were a fool letting a mere illusion take advantage of you."

Suddenly New Baron turns around in time to blocking an incoming blow from Phoenix, but manages to land a strike on his shoulder before the two move back from each other.

"Not bad. You have good reflex despite _used_ to be a foolish human." Phoenix said.

"You…" New Baron noted. "You aren't an Overlord at all."

"No, you might not be the one who I seek to destroy but my other half desired to crush you!" Phoenix said.

"Then go to hell!" New Baron said before placing his Lemon Energy Lockseed into his Sonic Arrow slot.

" **LOCK ON…!** "

New Baron stretched the string of his Sonic Arrow before yellow energy arrow materialized and New Baron released it immediately.

Phoenix brought up his blade to counter the incoming arrow with incoming blazing slashing, when the two attacks collided, create an explosion that causes New Baron and Phoenix flying back from each other.

But the Phantom manages to get himself back up.

"Not bad… but I am going serious now!" Phoenix exclaimed before ready to attack.

Before New Baron can made a moved, a red blur appears from out of nowhere and attacks Phoenix in the process, knocking him back.

"I-It can't be…" Chris mutter with disbelief.

" **Grrrr…!** " In their presence was a warrior that they don't recognized. He have scale like red armor, his shoulder pads are big and have claws from them. In his left hand is giant dinosaur like hand cover in flame with glowing eyes. The warrior's helmet is red and resembled reptilian with white horn and glowing red visor like eyes.

* * *

(Second Division)

The computer geniuses received an Aufwachen from the strange dinosaur like warrior.

"How is this possible?" Shinji asked. "There is no way that can been a Symphogear!"

Suddenly three words appear on the screen.

 **ROCK OF SAURIAN!**

"The Rock of Saurian!?" Shinji gasp. "But how?"

Nastassja stares at the Aufwachen and the mystery warrior before coming into a realization. "No, it can't be…"

* * *

"The Rock of Saurian!?" Knuckle exclaimed, hearing the report from his communicator.

"What!?" Baron exclaimed in shock.

"So it true… that Rock of Saurian find an unfortunately _victim_ as host." Original Duke remarked.

Suddenly the mystery warrior let out a roar before he starts charging at them in bright flash and knocked them aside.

Tyrant let out growl before charging at the mystery warrior, but the mystery dino warrior counter his moves blow to blow before the dinosaur head on his left hand open and fired a fireball at him in the chest. This sent him rolling across the floor.

"This power…" The mystery dino warrior let out a roar as he let out his dino buster into the air and fired a large meteor like blast into the air then scatter to smaller blasts.

"Take cover!" Baron shout.

Everyone dodge out of the way from the meteor like blasts, but causing more fire created in the process. Lord Baron creates a barrier to protect himself and Original Duke from the blow.

Kirika trying to get Shirabe away from the fire, but they could not due to the fire surrounding them as Kirika looks scared.

"Help us!" Kirika shout.

Hearing their cried for help causes New Baron and Zuuban to reacted as both of them clenched their fist tightly at the same time.

" _We_ will show you…/Zuuba…" New Baron and Zuuban before raised their fist into the air, "How strong _we're_ going to become!" New Baron shouts as he and Zuuban mimicked each other's movement in sync.

Without thinking, Zuuban glowing in gold light before the light transferred to New Baron.

New Baron's Lemon Energy Arms vanished except for his helmet design and looks completely different now as the colors of his bodysuit become red and gold as he gains armors resemble Zuuban and looks more knight like form. On his back, there are two swords hanging on his back. His helmet lost the silver colors that replace with gold color and there is a green gem in replace of the blue gem on New Baron's forehead.

"W-What in the world is that form?" Tsubasa asked with disbelief expression. Not just her, but everyone in the area looks shocked at New Baron's new form.

New Baron charged forward in a sonic like speed and grabbed the two girls out of the way of the flame.

"Stay here…" New Baron said before the blades on his back equipped to his arms.

The blades glowing gold as New Baron swing the blades as he unleashed powerful hurricane that blow away all of the flame on the street.

Suddenly dark clouds charging forward at New Baron, but New Baron brought up his blade like arms before standing as he pushed the dark cloud away as Lord Baron reformed.

The two countered each with slashing before Lord Baron unleashed waves of Helheim vines directly at his Rider counterpart. But New Baron charges forward as he slashing straight of the Helheim vines before he slashed Lord Baron in the chest with multiply slashing in the process, causing the Lord Baron to vanish.

"Begone you disgrace fake…" New Baron then stares at Phoenix charging at him.

New Baron didn't say anything but he dodge the blow before slammed his fists into Phoenix's chest, sent him flying backward. Suddenly the chest component of New Baron's Sentinel Arms opened to reveal Zuuban's face before a powerful hurricane blow toward him as this caught the Phantom in the process.

He then pushed down the Seaboll Compressor of his Genesis Driver.

" **SODA~! LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!** "

New Baron's visor glow with green light as his blade like arms glow with yellow energy before he jumped upon to the tornado and start spinning slash down. This made Phoenix looks surprised as New Baron getting closer, unable to dodge in time as the attack overtake him in the process before an explosion occur.

"Another unexpected factor." Original Duke said before dodging another attack from Zangetsu-Shin, "Sorry, Takatora… but our time will be cuts short here."

"This isn't over, Ryouma!" Zangetsu-Shin roar before firing couple of arrows.

But the Nephilim Inves summoned Noises to protect the Original Duke before he and the creature soon vanished into thin air.

New Baron turns around and dodge an incoming attack from the mystery dino warrior. Soon the dino warrior fired a large meteor at him in close range, but New Baron brought up his arms in defending himself as he was lift high up into the air and the attack blow up in his face.

"I won't give up like this…!" New Baron shout angrily.

The mystery dino warrior slammed his fist straight to the ground and cause magma erupted as the magma raising toward New Baron.

When the attack come close to New Baron, the golden armored figure slashing away the incoming magma with his blade like arms. New Baron then deliver glowing slashes at the mystery dino warrior.

Causing the warrior to screamed in pain as New Baron's symbol on the ground. He collapsed on the ground before the flame overwhelm his body and let out a painful scream.

Suddenly the warrior's armor vanished completely and revealed an unexpected person collapse on the ground— Ryoji Hase!

"Hase!?" This caused everyone who stood there to gasp in shocked. Chris was the one who looks shocked the most and trying to get to him.

"Hase are you alright!?" Chris asked before touch his shoulder before yelp in pain and moving backward, intense flame eruption from Ryoji's body.

"What in the world is happening to him?" Zangetsu-Shin asked.

"P-Please get away…" Ryoji said.

Suddenly a bright light appear before Ryoji as Kamuro appeared with his Souginjou in hand.

"Lapis!?" Baron and Tsubasa were surprised to see their friend here.

New Baron stares at Kamuro as he felt something coming off of him. He can't help feeling something familiar coming from the silver theme Rider. ' _It can't be…_ '

But Kamuro didn't focus his attention on others as his mainly focus on Ryoji. He can sense something within his friend and it troubling.

"L-Lapis…? Is that really you?" Ryoji asked, with hint of relief.

"Hase…" Kamuro whispered. "Don't worry, I will save you."

Kamuro then knee down and places his hand on Ryoji's shoulder before they disappeared in a bright blur together

"W-Where did they go!?" Chris asked with alarmed.

"Lapis…" Baron uttered with hint of concerns.

Suddenly they heard a collapse sound and turns around to see New Baron on the ground before his transformation undo on its own. Zuuban in his sword form resting next to him.

"Kaito!" Tsubasa shout.

Unknown to them, Bujin Gaim and Ryugen Yomi before they turned away.

* * *

(Back in Second Division)

"I see, it looks like my theory about what happens to the Rock of Saurian is correct." Nastassja said.

"What do you mean?" Chris demands, slamming her fist to the wall. "What exactly happens to Hase?"

"The Rock of Saurian seem to have a mind of its own and take possessed of your comrade." Nastassja said. This caused Chris, Kanade, and Hibiki looks shocked. The only ones who were surprised are Genjuro and Takatora who talks with the elder professor before.

"I-It have mind of its own…?" Hibiki asked with surprised look. Does it mean the relic is sentinel like Zuuban and Nephilim?

"Records say that the keys become activated when it comes to find their chosen wielders… and will test them." The elder scientist answer. "There is no doubt about… Ryoji Hase is none other than one of the holders."

"Test them by what?" Kanade asked.

"I don't know. But if your friend didn't overcome it, then he might lost to the relic as we speak." The elder scientist said.

"Damn it… why does Lapis takes Ryoji than facing us?" Chris growl, slamming her fist on the wall.

"Chris-chan…" Hibiki can't help looks at the paled hair girl with concerns. "I know you are worry about Hase, but I think that Lapis-kun is the only one who can helps him."

* * *

Tsubasa is walking by herself to the training room. But she can't get what she experienced in the battlefield when she saw her father in front of her and says those cold hard words. ' _It almost felt real, but it was an illusion at the same time…_ ' she thought to herself.

" _I thought you claims bonds make your strong, Kazanari. But you were a fool letting a mere illusion take advantage of you."_ Those words from Kaito made her feeling quite ashamed of herself.

"K-Kaito-sensei, are you sure about going there by yourself without Zuuban?" Tsubasa turns around and seeing Kirika talking with Kaito.

 _Should he be walking up at time like this…? No, he is similar to Lapis so he can healed earlier_ , Tsubasa thought. Though it a bit rude to spy on them, but she is curious about what Kaito is doing.

"Zuuban will be fine with you two especially when it comes to watching over Shirabe's conditions." Kaito said. "But I won't be out for too long."

"Be careful, Kaito-sensei." Kirika said before returning to the room.

"Do you have anything you want to say?" Kaito asked, looking at Tsubasa who been watching them behind the wall.

"Where are you going?" Tsubasa questioned.

"Need to check on something." Kaito said before walking passed the blue Symphogear user.

 _Could he going to hunt Ver or going after Lapis who taken Hase…?_ Tsubasa thought.

But Tsubasa keep up with his pace. "What was that form earlier? It looks like you and Zuuban fused together." She questioned.

"It something that only occurs few times after Zuuban and I meet." Kaito said. He was amazed that the form was quite powerful than his Lemon Energy Arms, though they don't know how to used it without being knocked out completely.

Then Tsubasa thought of something. "Then why didn't you use it against Kanade before?"

"That not your business." Kaito said.

Suddenly Tsubasa stands in front of Kaito and stop him from reaching out of the base.

"Kaito! Wait. I have something to ask," The bluenette said with a serious expression. "How are you handle being on your own?"

"…"

Tsubasa's question had caused Kaito to keep silent for few moments while his eyes was shut close and looks towards the entrance. "Well… that's the thing. I had always been fighting alone…"

"But what about an Overlord? You will ends up living apart from those know you… won't you missed them if they were to depart someday?" Tsubasa asked.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Kaito asked, looking back at her and their eyes meet. "It not like you sudden cared about me, so what gives?"

This caused slight shade of red appear on Tsubasa's face when facing the question. "I-I still dislike you." She said slight nervous before continued. "… Don't you ever consider that you're alive again, you can start over like Lapis and Hase did?"

This causes Kaito to pause before response, "...I never thought of that."

"Well then why not take the time to do so?" Tsubasa asked.

"Fighting is all I know." Kaito said.

"But your part is over and even the greatest warriors have to rest!" Tsubasa stated.

Kaito didn't say anything but he turns away from her and walking away to the entrance.

* * *

Not far from where his hidden estate home, Lapis was struggling with holding a feral like Ryoji on his own after teleport close to there.

Ryoji was struggling against in Lapis's grips while letting out dinosaur like growl at the same time.

"GGRRRRRRRR….!" Ryoji screamed as red light glowing from his body right now.

"Hold still, Hase!" Lapis shout, holding his friend back from going on rampage once again. He can't believe that he must use his Overlord strength as he felt whatever force possessing his friend, giving him more strength than before!

Lapis is trying to read his mind, but when he enters the young Hase's thought he was stares to face with what looks like a reptilian metallic red dinosaur with green eyes who roar at him. This ends up causing him to be knocked out of Ryoji's thoughts and still struggle of holding Hase down.

"Sorry in advance, Hase…" Lapis said before he gathers portion of his power into his fist and punch into Ryoji's body, knocking out the dark red aura.

"…." Ryoji let out a scream before the red light vanished and stop struggling in his friend's arms. He then collapses on the ground and let out heavily breathing for the first time.

Lapis sat down on the ground as he waiting for his friend's response.

"How are you feeling, Hase…?" Lapis asked.

"T-Thank you… Lapis," Ryoji whisper, weak.

"You should take it easy, you take quite a beating from Kaito." Lapis advice.

"Any longer, I would hurt anyone…" Ryoji whisper quiet, but Lapis hears it.

"I can take whatever you throw at me, remember?" Lapis reminded him. "Come on, I don't think it best for us to stay here…"

Lapis takes Ryoji's arm over his shoulder as he help the young man walk as they heading for his private estate.

There were many thoughts in Ryoji's mind, but he remember Chris telling him about Lapis being a coward.

"But why did you leave… Lapis?" Ryoji asked with hint of worry.

Ryoji's question made Lapis quiet for a brief moment and closed his eyes before looking ahead.

"I need some time for myself after some unexplained I've been dealing with occur." Lapis started but he is a little hesitate talking about Rem before choosing his words careful. "And it was my fault that Miku-chan was held captured by the enemies. I should have taken her with me when jumping off the tower after Hibiki-chan... Because of me, I let one person I cared being treated as a lab subject for a madman."

"It wasn't your fault… you and everyone didn't know this would happens." Ryoji said sadly.

Lapis didn't say much before they move toward his private estate. He opens the door before he helped Ryoji walking into the estate.

"I never know you have an extra house out in the wild…" Ryoji comment in awe.

"It something I built myself if something bad happens." Lapis said before placing Ryoji on the couch in the living room.

Lapis then get some aid box from the shelves while Ryoji looking around the place.

* * *

In the forest, Phoenix was seeing walking around the place as he was searching for something. Or someone.

"Where in the world are you?" Phoenix growl angrily. Even since the Phantom was revived due to his ability of regeneration, he detect a faint presence of someone from his past.

Someone who he dream of crushing after trapping him in the sun for long time. He won't let the chance escape from him once again.

"Where in the world are you? Show yourself and face me! HARUTO SOUMA!" Phoenix screamed straight into the air.

* * *

Chris never felt frustrated in her life as she was seeing eating lunch by herself in a restaurant. She is frustrated at herself for not figure out. For figuring out that there was something hurting Ryoji and the fact that he was possessed by a relic making it worse.

She was thinking back to the night when confront the mystery armor figure without knowing the he was Ryoji the whole time. There are sometime the paled hair girl can't help feeling envy towards Lapis. Lapis knows how to fight and cared about people at the same time. Unlikely him, Chris's entire life involving fight and not being close to people.

As she continued eating, she looks out the window and she suddenly stop immediately. Out there, she saw one person walking by himself. Her violet color eyes can't get wide then before.

"Papa…?" Chris whispered soft to herself.

She rubbing her eyes careful and still see her father continue walking. Chris decide to get herself up and heading out of the restaurant after paid her meal.

* * *

(Back with Lapis)

After Lapis treated Ryoji's injury, he hears from the young boy about what happens.

"Bujin Gaim… alive? How is that even possible?" Lapis asked. "I thought you crushed his Driver to end the possession on Chris's father."

"That what got me confused, her father was there when I try to fend off against Bujin Gaim who alive." Ryoji said. "Maybe they give him another body?"

Lapis can't help feeling there is something off. It felt like it should be in front of him as they speak. But he need to focus on young Hase. Especially seeing that strange creature in Ryoji's mind.

"Do you have any idea about what's happens to your body?" Lapis inquired.

"I don't know… but I keeping seeing my Inves form trying to fight me…" Ryoji said before he gives his recall about his dream to him and made Lapis goes into a deep thinking.

"Can't you go into my head to see what going on?" Lapis shook his head to Ryoji immediately.

"No, I can't. There is something within your keeping me from interfering with it," Lapis said.

"T-T-Then w-what do I do…? I don't want something like this to happen again!" Ryoji exclaimed, frustration. He doesn't want happens back when he was selfish idiot who consumed the Helheim fruit without thinking.

"It's not like you of giving up, Hase. There have to be more than this," Lapis said.

Suddenly the wind chime near the window start to blow immediately and this causes Lapis to tense up right now.

"It can't be…" Lapis utter before he get up from examining him and looks at the window.

"Lapis, what's wrong?" Ryoji asked.

"No one supposed to know about this place…" Lapis said. ' _But someone knows about this place and coming close… but who?_ '

"Stay here, I will take care of this." Lapis said before heading out of the house immediately.

"Wait, Lapis-" Ryoji said, but he struggling get himself up due to the wound in his chest.

* * *

Lapis head out of his private estate before he heads out to where the source of the distress was coming from. He suddenly stop when he saw who come to the place.

It was none other than Phoenix Phantom who stares at him.

"Who in the world are you?" Lapis demands.

"Huh?" The Phoenix Phantom demands. "Who the hell are _you_? You're not the Ring bearer Wizard I'm looking for, yet I sense portion of his power in you!"

"Which Wizard are you referring to?" Lapis asked, curious.

"Where is he!? Where is the Ring-bearer Wizard I'm looking for!? WHERE IS HARUTO SOUMA!?"

Lapis understands now who Phoenix is talking about. There is no doubt the Phoenix sense a portion of Wizard's power from his Rider Key and find himself way here.

"I don't answer to someone who I am going to destroyed." Lapis said.

Phoenix glared at him in crazed anger as he said, "He's not here… then… then… looks like I'll have to take my revenge on YOU!" He got out his massive sword Catastrophe.

Lapis places his Driver on his waist but he sense a familiar presence not far from where he was.

" **LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!** "

Phoenix turns around and slash through the incoming energy wave from New Baron with his massive blade.

"Kaito…?" Lapis asked, surprised.

"Oh, it's you…" Phoenix said. "The Golden Knight,"

"I thought I destroyed you…" New Baron said, glared at Phoenix with much of irks. "How are you still here?"

"Do you really think that you can kill me that easily? I am immortal, you fool." Phoenix said.

"Kaito, Phoenix is telling the truth and he will come back even stronger after being destroyed." Lapis said.

New Baron then looks at Phoenix with a suddenly interesting. "Immortal? Then it will make it interesting to crush you!" New Baron said before charging at the Phoenix Phantom.

Phoenix dodged under his blow before blocking an incoming punch from New Baron with his own hand and then parried with his Sonic Arrow to the side.

" **SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!** "

Phoenix turns around in time to see Kamuro charging at him before dodging him in the process. Phoenix then unleashed multiply fireballs at the two Overlord Riders. But the Riders have their own ways of countering them as Kamuro summoned silver like apple projections to countered them while New Baron gather the attack into his palm before transfer the energy into his Sonic Arrow as he summoned an powerful arrow of flame.

"You can have this back!" New Baron shout before firing the arrow at Phoenix.

Phoenix was caught off by the attack and try to defend himself from the attacks originally belong to him. But this time, he felt they were a lot stronger than before and about to absorb the attack…

" **SOIYA! SILVER AU LAIT!** "

There were multiple silver apple like slices surrounding Kamuro as he spin his weapon and send them at Phoenix at the same time.

The attacks was overwhelmed the Phantom before he was soon thrown against couple of trees.

* * *

Soon Phoenix get back up and looks angrier after taking the two attacks at the same time.

"Urgghh… Unforgivable…" Phoenix shouted. "Damn you Riders to hell!" Phoenix's body then began to steam up and glow with brilliant heat as fiery wings erupted from his back. With a growling roar, he unleashed a powerful burst of fire towards the Riders.

Both riders were hit hard by the flames before being knocked backward at the same time.

"I can swore this bastard is almost powerful as Overlord." New Baron noted.

"Kaito… I can send Phoenix far away from us and civilian, but we need to hit him hard." Kamuro said.

"Hmm. You better." New Baron said before he and Kamuro get up from the ground.

Suddenly the two Riders charge forward with their weapons. Phoenix send his powerful flame attack at them again, but the two Riders ran through them before they got closed to the Phantom.

" **SOIYA! SILVER SPARKLING!** "

" **SODA~! LEMON ENERGY SPARKLING!** "

The two Riders struck him hard in the chest with their weapons. Phoenix was trying to fight back against the overwhelming power from both Riders before an explosion occurs.

They ends up making quite a big crate in the process after the explosion die down. Just then, small embers gathered on the said crater and it grew and larger before reforming back into Phoenix. Before Phoenix can even move, he was wrapped in Helheim vines from his arms and legs.

"What the hell!?" Phoenix exclaimed before he noticed a large crack above him. "Whoa!" Phoenix couldn't act before he was throwing straight into the portal and it was sealed up.

"Where did you sent him?" New Baron asked.

"I just sent him swimming." Kamuro said. He know that it isn't the best solution now to deal with a monster capable of regeneration but he will think of something late.

* * *

Phoenix was seeing dropping into the deep water in the middle of the ocean with vines binding his body.

"Onore… Kamuro!" Phoenix cursed, struggling hard before sinking deep into the water.

* * *

Soon the Riders canceled their transformation before stares at each other for moment.

"What are you doing out here?" Lapis question.

"I wants to know why I can sense small portion of my rival's power coming from you." Kaito said, stares intensely at him. "Well?"

"As much as I want to talk with you, Kaito. I need to check on Hase—" Before Lapis can finished, both of them hears a feral roar not far from where they are.

It was Ryoji who standing up and his eyes glowing intensely red and have a monstrous grin.

"Hase…?" Kaito looks warily of him.

" **RAAAHHH!** " Ryoji being encased in strange armor and let out a roar. He brought up his dino like arm and released multiply fireballs at them.

This ends up causes the two to jump away the incoming fireballs as Ryoji charges at them.

"Hase, please stop!" Lapis shout.

Ryoji let out a roar before trying to attack them, but the two Rider avoided the wild strikes from him.

Kaito gritting his teeth. "There is no other way, but—"

"I refused to believe that Hase can't be saved." Lapis refuted.

Kaito looks back at Lapis. "Why do you believes he still can be saved?" He asked. "He turned into an Inves before and been taken down. Why do you think can still be saved again?"

"That might be true in the past in your world, there weren't a lot of options. But he was brought back here as human... there was a chance of saving him and I take the risk because I know what it like being an outcast of this world. But he deserve more than suffering as Inves for eternity." Lapis said with resolved. "I refused to let him down again…"

"If we're going to stop him, we need to do it now." Kaito said to Lapis who nodded.

Soon Ryoji then charged at them with his dinosaur like fist forward to release a fiery shockwave at them, but Kaito and Lapis jumps to different sides to avoid the shockwaves as it result couple of trees getting destroyed in the process.

"Henshin." Kaito said before charging forward.

" **SODA~! LEMON ENERGY ARMS!** "

In a flash, New Baron appear once again and brought up his Sonic Arrow to clash with Ryoji who blocked using his arm and try to deliver a swift kick at New Baron who dodge.

Soon Ryoji response with a brutal hit forward and knocked New Baron in the chest, made him move backward a few feet.

"Not bad… but I want to fight you when you are in control, Ryoji Hase…!" New Baron said.

Lapis removed his Sengoku Driver from his waist before replacing it with his Kachidoki Driver. He twist the knob on his Kachidoki Driver as music playing in the background before he got out his Rider Key and his bracelet morphed into Rider Brace.

"Henshin!" Lapis shout before pressing the Rider Key.

" **LET'S GO ALL RIDERS!** "

New Baron looks startled by the appearances of the Rider Helmet appearing out of thin air and they gathered around Lapis.

Lapis goes into his pose before he inserted the Rider Key into his Rider Brace and twisted at the same time.

" **SOIYA!** "

They soon spinning around Lapis immediately before merging with him to forms his armor Kamuro Luminous Kiwami Arms. Soon white features descend around Kamuro before his gold visor glows immediately.

" **LUMINOUS KIWAMI ARMS! DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI RIDER SHOGUN!** "

"This world is my new stage now, remember that! Kamen Rider Kamuro Luminous!" Kamuro declared before he snapped his fingers. He then twists the knob on his Kachidoki Driver and twisted his Rider Key.

" **CALLING… KIVA! WIZARD! RYUKI!** "

Suddenly the unexpected happens as symbol of the Riders appear beside Kamuro before the symbols shatter to revealed Kiva Emperor, Wizard Infinity and Ryuki Survive.

"Please make sure Hase didn't escape from here." Kamuro requested to his fellow Riders.

"You can count on us, Kamuro!" Ryuki Survive said with a grin.

"We will be his final hope!" Wizard Infinity said.

Kiva nodded before the three Heisei Riders charge forward and helps New Baron in holding back armored Ryoji. This made New Baron looks surprised, he knows that his old rival didn't possess power to summons other Riders but Kamuro have the power to do so. He can't help wonder how much powerful Kamuro have become recently?

Armored Ryoji fired more incoming fireballs at the Riders, but Wizard got it covers when he scanned his Defend Ring to his Wizardriver.

" _ **DEFEND, PLEASE!**_ "

Suddenly a glowing wall appear and blocking the incoming fireballs. Soon Kiva charges forward and punching Ryoji a couple of times in the gut.

This causes Ryoji to growl before trying to flee before facing New Baron and Ryuki who shoots him with their respective weapons, causing him to collapse on the ground. Suddenly the armor that possessed the young Hase starting to glow with dark energy before causing him to stand back up once again.

"Whatever is possessing him must related to the darkness coming out of him…" Kiva said.

"Then I will need this," Kamuro then twist his Rider Key, causing the key announced.

" **SHINING CALIBERS!** "

Agito Shining's significant weapons materialized in front of Kamuro Luminous before he took them and slashes at Ryoji. The blades went passed Ryoji like ghosts when slashing him as the dark aura weaken.

"Hase, I know that you're in there!" Kamuro said.

But Ryoji let out a growl before charging at him before throwing his fist in front of Kamuro and fired flame at him. However, Kamuro stood his ground before went straight for his friend despite the flame heading for him.

"Snap out of it, Hase…!" Kamuro shout before slashing with his Shining Calibers at him once again.

* * *

(Within Ryoji's mind)

Ryoji opens his eyes and find himself in a familiar place as he can't believe his own eyes.

"Zawame city…?" Ryoji wondered as he looking around. "But how?"

Suddenly he hears footsteps and turned around to see it was his Inves form, Hekija Inves.

"So it wasn't a dream…" Ryoji said with warily, walking a bit back from his Inves form. He then see Hekija Inves come up to him.

"Shit!" Ryoji cursed as Hekija Inves slash at him. He ducked under the swipe and turned on his heels as he panted.

Though Ryoji didn't have his Genesis Driver and his Lockseeds with him, he used what else around the area like a plastic chair. He throws the chair at the Inves, but the Hekija Inves slash it in the process before going after him. But Ryoji then kick a nearby table and send it at him, to distract him.

Then young Hase jumps on the wall and kicks him hard in the back as this caused the Inves stagger from him. But at the same time, he felt pain in the process and collapsed to the ground. ' _But how do I fight him if I keep getting hurt like him?_ ' he thought as he trying to get himself back up from the ground.

" _He is someone you need to overcome._ " A voice said as Ryoji turns around but no one there.

"Who is there?" The young man asked.

" _Your friend wished to save you, but you must overcome him on your own_." The voice said.

"But how am I supposed to beat it? When I hit him, I ends up in pain as well. How?" Ryoji questioned.

" _You need to figure out what he is._ " The voice advised.

"What he is…" Ryoji mutter as he stares at his Inves counterpart. Suddenly his mind flashback to Lapis when he deal with his dark counterpart. ' _Could it be possible…?_ '

Even since they started fighting, Hekija Inves invoked a certain emotion in him. Something he felt once before.

… _fear…_

When the Hekija Inves come close and ready to attack him with his claw, Ryoji dodge the blow and hugged the counterpart tightly. This caught the Inves by surprised.

"You're me… the me that still afraid in the past. Scaring of being hurt again." Ryoji said. "But I am not afraid of you anymore. Because I have people in this world that I will risk my life for."

Suddenly the Hekija Inves stop struggling before shedding his skin in the process. Ryoji steps back before seeing what in the Hekija Inves's place was flying metal red dinosaur head.

And it was looking straight at him. " **Not bad for a mere mortal… But you passed the trial.** "

Suddenly Ryoji notices his surrounding turns to pure white.

"W-Whoa! Who in the world are you? And what trial?" Ryoji questioned, startled. Whoever won't be startled after seeing a t-rex head in front of him?

" **I'm the spirit of Rock of Saurian.** " The t-rex head said.

"Rock of Saurian…? Wait, you are from that relic that Sid trying to steal?" Ryoji replied, remember the relic that thought to disappear.

" **Correct.** " The Spirit said. " **And you passed the trial when overcome your fear thus you're entrust with one of three tribes who sealed the Frontier away.** "

"The Frontier…? What exactly is the Frontier?" Ryoji asked.

Suddenly their surrounding changes into something that Ryoji recognized as a gray old film and he saw what looks like a floating city.

" **An ancient city that once held up in the sky by civilization before it was set to sleep away in the sea. I can felt the relics are gathering once again for someone desire to awaken the ancient city.** " The spirit explains.

"B-but why did you choose me?" Ryoji asked.

Suddenly the floating city vanished before to the scene he recognized. When he fought against Bujin Gaim after being impaled through his Driver at the same.

"Oh…" Ryoji mutters. "That is still hurt." He still have the scar on his stomach to prove the mark was there.

" **That is why because what you did is bravely. Though it to be foolhardy, but this is the first I seen a mortal willing to do that. Do something for someone you cared about.** " The Spirit of Saurian mused.

"Someone I cared about…" Ryoji mutter when thinking about Chris. He thought back and it make a lot of sense to him. Because Chris have a parent who willing to risk himself and that is something he can't help felt envy.

" **I hope to see how you grown, Ryoji Hase…** "The Spirit of Saurian said before the surroundings glow in bright light.

* * *

The Riders watch with guard to any hesitate movements from the armored dinosaur like warrior.

But Ryoji collapsed onto the ground immediately as the armor faded away at the same time. This causes Kamuro ran quick toward him before caught him.

"Hase? Are you alright?" Kamuro asked with concerned.

Ryoji opens his eyes and looks at him. "Hey pal… when you were going… to tell me that you have a final form?" Ryoji have a weak smile.

This made Kamuro chuckle slightly. "Oh, I was waiting for good chance to show you. Though I am still new to it." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired as hell, but I got something out of it…" Ryoji said before showing him a new Lockseed. This one was red, but there was the rock of saurian picture in the middle with fire around it and the code is L.S.-SAURIAN.

"I see…"

Soon Wizard, Ryuki, and Kiva saw that their work here is done before vanished into thin air. New Baron stares at them before closes his Energy Lockseed and remove it as he reversal back to his original form.

"Not bad… You really did saved him." Kaito said with slight impressed. Not to mention that Kamuro's power is different from his rival. He won't mind facing himself against him in his new Arms.

* * *

Chris was trying to catch up with her father after running passed the crowd. She looks around the alley and couldn't find him anywhere.

She was about to give up before she turns around and see Masanori.

"Chris…" Her father said with a smile.

"Papa! You are alright!" Chris said, hugging him tightly.

"But it wasn't for the young man who manages to gets me out of there." Masanori said.

" **Well, well… This is unexpected surprised.** " Redyue said with a grin.

"Shit…! Papa, we have to-" Before Chris can even finished her sentence and turns around to see her father wores the Sengoku Driver with Blood Orange Lockseed in hand. "No… why do you have them?"

Her father have a darkly expression before said one word, "Henshin…"

" **BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JA NO MICHI ON STAGE!** "

Soon Masanori transformed into Bujin Gaim right now. This causes Chris to become shocked and her face turns paled immediately at the old enemy.

"No, no… Your Driver was supposed to be destroyed!" Chris said, shaking in fear. "Hase takes your Driver down and I saw it."

"Do you really think that it will be that easy for me to be gone just because you destroyed my Driver?" Bujin Gaim asked.

"Then…" Chris suddenly realized something cold hard truth. "No. No… it can't be!" she gasped.

" **Without that ugly mutt around, you won't be able to detect the truth….!** " Redyue laughed.

Before Chris can even sing, she was struck hard behind the neck by Redyue and collapses into Bujin Gaim's arms as the paled hair girl falls into unconsciousness.

The two soon left straight through a Crack before it was closed immediately. Unknown to them, someone was watching them from a nearby wall.

"I thought that something was fishy…" Mitsuzane mutters, watching them from not far.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: I bet you weren't expect much but I was planning on update yesterday. Yep, the Luminous Kiwami Arms allows Kamuro summoned other Riders to help like Ghost Grateful Damashii. Not to mention that after Tyrant was crushed, it ends up revealing a greater evil in him and that evil is none other than Phoenix Phantom himselfXD**

 **Also for Kaito and Zuuban merging together is similar to what happens in the Power Rangers Operation Overdrive with Red Sentinel Ranger form that used by Mack. Though there is a drawback of passing out on the floor.**

 **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	15. A Rescue Mission! Can Ryugen be trusted?

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. They belonged to their respective creators. This will be the first update in the new year of 2017!**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G

Ch15: A Rescue Mission! Can Ryugen be trusted?

In a dark room, Maja is looking at something on the table before Ver activated some beam which released dark energy upon the object.

"It looks like the countermeasure almost at the final stage after the data we collection." The scientist said with a satisfied tone as he looking at the object which was covered in darkness.

"No matter how bright the light shines, the darkness always grow stronger when bidding its time," Maja revealing the Dark Rider Lockseed in his hand. "There is more to this object than it appears, I assured you, dear professor."

"That is fascination. The only ones possessed the power of counterparts is those Riders, but him…" Ver said with a smirk. "But I hope you won't take long since we will be going there soon."

"Maybe we should also let her see what his precious friend become…" Maja added, making Ver's give an evil grin. "Showing the consequences of his actions."

Before Ver can say anything, they hear an alarm and Maja activated the security footage—

"I see… So the fool finally decides to make a bold move against me." Maja mused.

* * *

( **Play Brilliant World by Kaori Oda** )

( **Instrumental** ) All the Relic Necklaces can be seen with the Lockseeds can before the screen changed immediately.

 **Kurayami no saki ni matataiteru aoi hoshi-tachi**

The sun rising up, Lapis and Hibiki soon make a run together to the hill. We soon seen Lapis and Hibiki. Kanade and Ryoji. Tsubasa and Chris.

 **Hikari no kiseki boku wa shinjiteru**

Soon the scene changed in 2nd Division headquarter as Genjuro and others working as they keeping eyes out for any Noises activities.

 **Haruka tooi hi no kanashimi ga kage o otoshikonda kono sekai de**

We see a scene of Lapis is working in Flower while talking with Miku, Hibiki, and Chris. Kanade and Tsubasa were training with each other like what they did in childhood.

 **Nani o shinjitara subete wa hitotsu ni kagayaku darou?**

Ryoji is helping the local Beat Riders practicing with their routine with a smile.

 **Wish on a Star!**

Serena is leaning against the wall while holding on the Ringo Lockseed before saw the Beat Riders performance and can't help to smile a little.

 **Kono sekaijuu no shinjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni**

Soon the scene changed as it shows Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, Baron, Knuckle, and Kurokage in dark room while showing off their skills with their weapons. Then we see the Symphogear girls doing the same as well.

 **Boku-tachi wa ima yume ni Mukau**

Duke standing on a hill with the Solomon Cane. Beneath him were shadow armor figures and Symphogear users as they ready to unleashed Helheim on the world. Kamuro soon burst into blue flame before transforming into his Kachidoki Arms while holding onto his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun before at the screen, then follows up with Kamuro in his Luminous Kiwami Arms making an entrance.

 **Hokoru beki mono wa kimi no naka no kokou no hikari**

All the Symphogear users were clash against each other. Kamuro and his fellow Riders collided with Inves commanded by same shadow armor figures, but they soon blow away by new allies joining the fight.

 **Tsuyoku hakanai kimi o mamoritai**

The final scene shows Lapis and his friends looking out from a meadow as sakura blossoms passing them.

* * *

In an empty street, a bright light occurs as three figures emerged from the light and look around the city.

"That is the fastest way of travel," Ryoji said, stretching his arm after recovering.

"This is a bit different from jumping through Crack," Kaito noted.

"I'm still new to this ability…" Lapis said, quiet as he looking around the street carefully and find only a few people are seen walking out on the street.

Lapis was reluctant of coming back into the city as he wished that he can stay in his private estate by himself. But he agreed of coming back here because it a long walk from his estate and back to the city as Ryoji and Kaito needs a lift here.

He also has weird different clothes to make sure the girls won't recognized him immediately at all. He is wearing a large black-white jacket with a white shirt underneath, a cap with one of his favorite soccer teams (he have multiple favorite soccer teams), sunglasses, coughing mask, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

Meanwhile, Ryoji is wearing new clothes as well. He wears a red and black hooded shirt with long sleeves, black pants with red pockets, and black sneakers with red soles.

"Come on, Lapis. I know that you aren't ready to face the girls but how long are you gonna to avoid them?" Ryoji asked, looking at his friend and want to know on his mind. Though he admits that Lapis looks a bit dumb wearing clothes to cover up his identity, but didn't say it out loud.

"Until… I finished what I set out to do." Lapis said, looking around the place warily. If the girls knew that he sudden return, he needs to find a place to hide from them at cost.

"Oh. That would be really difficult… If we end up encounter Serena, she will immediately know it was you." Ryoji joked with a smirk.

"I would like to see her try," Lapis huffed with a serious expression.

 _I start having doubt about him being related to those Overlords attacking Zawame city…_ Kaito thought to himself. ' _But he still has a long way before mastering his new power…_ ' Though he is a little unsettle about his rival giving Lapis portion of his power, but he wants to see how strong Lapis become with it.

"But not to mention that Hibiki-chan is still ill from her relic, how the hell are we going to fixed that?" Ryoji asked. He remembers that her illness might get close to even worse.

"I think that I have an idea…" Lapis said, holding his Rider Key.

Ryoji blinks in relief. "Huh? Your Rider Key might cure her?" Lapis nodded.

"There are still many things I don't know about the Rider Key or how much power it possessed… but I know one of the Riders possessed something that can remove relic without killing her." He said with a hint of relief. But he is confused about whether he continued his search for Miku or cured Hibiki first.

Suddenly Kaito saw a movement in the shadow before he throws one of his cards at the lamppost to cause the target to flinch. This got Lapis and Ryoji's attention as they noticed someone was watching them from behind the lamppost.

"Show yourself now…!" Kaito demands.

Emerging from behind the lamppost is someone they never expect of seeing here. Mitsuzane Kureshima. This made Lapis and Ryoji's eyes wide in a surprise of seeing him while Kaito has angry look on his face.

"Mitsuzane Kureshima…" Kaito growl, glaring at the younger Kureshima. "Of all the people ends up in this world… you dare to show your face."

"Kureshima, what are you doing here?" Ryoji asked, slight curious and slight concerns about his sudden appearance.

Mitsuzane looks at Ryoji and Lapis. "I am here to tell you that your friend… Chris Yukine got kidnapped by Bujin Gaim and Redyue."

"What!?" Ryoji and Lapis gasped at the same time.

"When did this happened?" Ryoji questioned.

"I saw them two days ago before they corner your friend and takes her into the Crack. Though I have no idea where they take her. But there is no doubt that your friend is in trouble." Mitsuzane said.

"Impossible…" Lapis mutters. It looks like Ryoji was right that Bujin Gaim made his return, but he felt something is off at the same time.

"Don't believe anything from the mouth of that filthy Kureshima," Kaito warned to the two.

"I'm not lying! I really did saw them taking her away!" Mitsuzane retort.

"Then the next thing you will experience is painful backstabbing than before," Kaito said to the two. These two have no idea about what Mitsuzane Kureshima did back in Zawame city.

"Kaito… I thought you are done with this with Kouta-san? Why are you still sowing seeds of hatred at my own family?!" Mitsuzane objected.

"The hell do you know!? After all, you betrayed the trust of your own friends! You don't have the right to sympathize with my own weakness!" Kaito said. "You are in fact just a weakling who is still a pawn to those damned Overlords and Ryoma Sengoku like your brother did! Someone should have been killed back in that war!"

"Kaito, don't you even dare put Nii-san into this mess! I worked hard atoning for my sins from over what happened back that time. What would you justify about trying to kill me for everything I have done?!" The younger Kureshima tried to reason with them.

"Kaito…" Lapis mutters.

Kaito glances back at the two. "Do you two knows why Kazuraba accept the role as Man of Beginning and how Mai ends up being the Woman of Fate? Or actions that Kureshima brat made causing so many people in Zawame city to suffer?" This gets Lapis and Ryoji's attention while Mitsuzane is tense. "He wants Mai for himself regardless how many people he ends up hurting and backstabbed like Kazuraba and Jonouchi by becomes a hopeless pawn. He helped kidnapped people for that bitch Redyue's sick experiment! He entrusts Mai to the Overlord king without knowing he will place the Golden fruit in her that could lead to her doom." Kaito continued as he remembers back the events back in Zawame city. "Do you know what it cost? Mai lost her humanity forever when he pathetically entrusted her to that blasted bastard Ryoma Sengoku when he trying to kill Kazuraba by himself without knowing that scientist has no intentions of even saving her!" This made their eyes wide as Kaito continued. "Then Kazuraba have no choice but to accept the fruit to save Mai from the endless time travel! All of this happens because that selfish brat wants everything for himself alone. All this could've been prevented if that bastard wasn't alive in the first place!" Being brought up by his past sins caused Mitsuzane slight struggle of keeping his composition.

Both Lapis and Ryoji can't help being in shock of hearing from Kaito's accounting about the reason behind Kouta going to divination. Neither knows what to say since they never were there to witness the battle for the Golden fruit.

"Atone for your sins?! What a complete joke." Kaito rebuke smugly. "A one-track minded simpleton like you, trying to make amends for his crimes by becoming a hero? Pity. I will tell you this… you will never be a hero after what you've done. Even if this world never knows of your crimes, I won't allow you being a hero here." After hearing all of this, Lapis have trouble expression as he looks at Mitsuzane.

"Did you ever learned from your own mistake after you and Kouta-san last fought? As much as I fight for my own selfish desire before, and yet you continued sowing seeds of hatred just to be strong? Just what right for you to be alive the second time around?!" Mitsuzane retorted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BASTARD!" Kaito shout, just as he is about to land a punch on Mitsuzane, Ryoji intervene between the two.

"Hey, Kaito, instead of fighting Kureshima. Why don't you check on Shirabe and Kirika…? I am sure those two are worried about where you were." Ryoji suggested to Kaito.

"Very well. You two better not listen to anything from him. Or you will end up regret of trusting him as well." Kaito said stern before walking passed him and Mitsuzane.

"Hey Lapis, what should we do now?" Ryoji looks at his friend who been quiet for some time. "Earth to Lapis? You're there?" he asked.

Suddenly Lapis got out of his thought as he glances at his friend. "Sorry, Hase… I was lost track in my thoughts. Anyway, do you think we can visit Beat Riders to see if they heard anything strange lately?" he asked.

"Oh sure," Ryoji said before Mitsuzane stopped them in their track.

"Wait! Don't you feel about your friend's safety first?" Mitsuzane asked with a concerned expression.

"I'm sorry, Mitsuzane… but I don't know if we should trust you or not. After hearing what you did in the past." Lapis said. "Even if what you says is true, we don't know where they take her."

"But you have to believe me! I'm not making this all up! I'm not lying this time!" Mitsuzane said with a serious expression. "… I know what I did in the past is unforgivable and I won't deny it. Just please give me a chance of making amendment!" he pleaded.

"I don't know what to believe either… you or Kaito, I wasn't there when the battle of Golden fruit to really decide." Ryoji said before looking at his friend. "Let's go, Lapis."

Lapis didn't say anything before he follows Ryoji while avoiding Kureshima's pleading stares at him. He is confused about what he should do. Even if he try to read Mitsuzane's mind, how can he trust someone who let so many people hurt? Not to mention that Mitsuzane is Redyue's counterpart.

"Are you really okay with letting your friend suffered?" Mitsuzane asked seriously to them. "Is this what Kouta would want if someone he knows suffered?"

They didn't say anything as Mitsuzane watch them walking away and clenched his fist. He knows that they still don't trust him after what Kaito revealed. Even though he want to go after Redyue, but there was someone's life was endangered. If Kouta was here, he would rescue them at all cost.

* * *

Chris stirring up and her eyes open to find herself in what looks like a steel cell. She also noted that her hands and legs are tightly by difficult knots.

"Damn… what the hell happened…?" Chris grumbled angrily. But most of all, she notices that her relic wasn't here.

"Looks like you've finally awake." The pale hair girl looks up to see Bujin Gaim stares back at her in her cell.

Chris gritted her teeth. "H-How are you alive in the first place?!"

This made Bujin Gaim laughed and joked, "Do you think destroying my Driver will simply separate me from my body?" Though it takes him some time to figure out how to rebuild his Bloody Kachidoki Lockseed with his own power.

"That is my papa's body you bastard!" Chris barked angry, struggling to get out of the bind.

"It was before he gives it to me after those assassins try to kill him and your mother... Do you want to know why he agreed to make the contract?" Bujin Gaim asked. "Because your father met Fine herself…"

"Papa… knows Fine?" Chris gasped.

"Your father was brought to Fine who revealed she taken you and beats him an inch of his life before leaving him to die…" Bujin Gaim recount as the pale hair girl's arms shaking in fear. "That is when I made a contract with him in helping of saving you. 'Please, I don't care about what happens to me but save my Chris…' he pleaded before I joined with him to kill those men and hunt for Fine."

 _I… I didn't know Fine play my kidnapped and papa suffered for it…._ Chris thought miserably to herself.

"Do you want to know when your father surrendered his body to me? It was when he finally broke when you partook in the Concert Massacre that occurred a while back. You can't imagine the look on his face." Bujin Gaim said as this made Chris's eyes wide like a dinner plate and face turned pale.

"No. No…. It can't be…" Chris said with disbelief and horrified expression.

"I have him watching every action you made after you felt betrayed his and your mother's ideals by taking innocent lives under Fine's order. The same woman who set order for the death of your parents to make your father contract with me." Bujin Gaim taunted.

"Then all those times I spent with Papa…" Chris remembers those scenes with his father in the hospital.

"Are nothing more than acts." Bujin Gaim finished with an evil smirk.

"Because of you, your father no longer exist in this body anymore as his mind was completely broken." He finished. "Though I could have ruled this world by the dye in blood, but it wasn't for Kamuro's existence."

With the final nail in the coffin, he watched the pale hair girl giving up her struggle against her bonds and have an expression of losing in her eyes.

* * *

(In the Second Division)

Kaito is sitting on the opposite end of the table while looking at Genjuro. He was checking on the girls before Genjuro wants to talk with him alone in his office.

"What is it that you want to talk with me about?" Kaito questioned. "If this about recruits me, then my answer is still no."

Genjuro stares at Kaito with a stoic expression.

"It's about Shirabe and Kirika. What is your intention with them? Cause I never expect you to look after them on your own." He said.

"Life on the street is no place for children especially those abandoned by their parents or turned into child soldiers at all," Kaito replied stoic.

"But I want to know if you're capable of looking after them, causing Symphogear technology and their users been wanted by other nations," Genjuro said.

"If they come, I will get rid of them myself. I will not stand for them being treated as tools if what you say is true about them." The Overlord stated seriously. "But what is this discuss truly about, Kazanari?" he questioned.

"Kaito… I want to know but why you never relied on people or asking them for help?" Genjuro asked with a serious expression.

"Where is this coming from…?" Kaito replied.

"From what Lapis told me about you, you never ever consider of asking someone for help. There were people even close to you who wants to help you, but you never accept their offer. Why is that?" Genjuro asked.

"I don't need them. Back in Zawame city, I seeing a lot of backstabbing among others and didn't really see a point in trusting those who could end up backstabbing you when you aren't watching your back. Kazuraba and I know the most." Kaito said.

"I know the feeling of what is like being betrayed by someone you cared," Genjuro replied.

"But you let Fine went far behind your back and you should stop her by yourself." Kaito countered.

"I did and regret not notices it sooner. Even though she is the enemy she was still a person I've believed who was still my friend. That is the strength that human have to stay strong in a long time." Genjuro said.

"That type of thinking would've got many people killed when they try to do greater good and never see the day. A leader must do the best for the group even if others look down on them." Kaito replied.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't accept hands from others, Kaito. There be a time that you won't able to handle a dire situation by yourself." Genjuro said.

"If you cared about trust with your group, then what about not trusting your niece by telling her the truth that she isn't related to him?" Kaito asked, makes the red hair man surprised by this.

"H-how…" Genjuro stuttered.

"It was just a feeling. The reason why she can use a Symphogear relic must connect to her harsh past with her father. But not related to him is the stronger conclusion I can think of. Then why don't you trust her with the truth?" Kaito asked, unemotionally tone to the red hair commander.

"Because I'm afraid to do so. Tsubasa doesn't need to be hurt emotionally again." He said.

Kaito then scoffed. "Is that all?"

Genjuro closed his eyes for a while. He wasn't angry towards Kaito's rudeness. He knew the young man still doesn't understand.

"No. That's not all. I didn't tell her because I was afraid she would hate herself. I just want her to enjoy the life out of Kazanari family. Enjoy hanging out with her friends. The ones who brought her out of her shell. However, there's no telling when and how she will discover the truth about herself. I can't fix what happens back in the past. The only thing what I could do is to support her all that way no matter the cost." He then opens his eyes showing a determined spirit around him. "Because that's what an uncle would do." He finished.

Kaito was stunned by the answer he was given especially the final part. ' _What parents would do?_ ' he was thinking the life he once has filled with happiness and kindness before Yggdrasill Corporation comes. After his father becomes greedy and everything went straight downhill from there.

"…If that is what you want to talk with me about, then I'll be leaving." Kaito said before leaving the office.

"Kaito, if you ever feel like you're in dire trouble, then those hesitated of asking for help," Genjuro said.

But Kaito didn't say anything as he left the main office of the mobile base and heads down the hallway.

"Kaito!" Kaito turns around to see Kanade and Hibiki on the way in the hallway before he stops.

"So you did make it back…" Kanade said, crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" Kaito questioned.

"Kaito-san… have you find Lapis-kun?" Hibiki asked, slight timid of his glare.

"Shirabe and Kirika mention that you went looking for a day and it does not like you to come back empty hand," Kanade explains, stare at Kaito as their eyes met.

"He has no desire for anyone to find him because they will hold him back," Kaito stated.

"That doesn't sound like him at all..." Kanade said with a serious expression.

"There are times those who feel the need of getting stronger, will have to leave those weaker than them behind. Even an Overlord like him realized it than constant babysitting you girls." Kaito stated seriously before looking at the two. "You should get stronger than being a concern of him too much. You will only drag him down." He said before leaving the two girls alone.

* * *

Lapis waiting for Ryoji finished talking with someone who from Hibiki's school and part of Beat Rider members.

"Well? What did you find out?" Lapis asked.

"No one has seen Chris at school or anywhere yesterday," Ryoji said. "That means Kureshima told the truth. But how?"

"… I was thinking, that there what if taking out the Driver wasn't enough to get rid of Bujin Gaim." Lapis said.

"Wait… you don't mean that her father was still possessed by Bujin Gaim?" Ryoji asked, looking disbelief at him. "B-But that would mean whole time—"

"He has been acting the whole time," Lapis said quietly.

"Kuso!" Ryoji growls angrily clenched his fist tightly. "But where in the world they take her?"

"If they're focused on revival a lost city… then they must still be in this world somewhere. Also, they might take off Chris's tracking device so no one can track them like Miku-chan..." Lapis said, looking out the street.

Soon they hear an explosion not far from where they are and people are running away from the scene. Before the explosion, a strange green monster with a twisted like appearance and two shurikens hanging on it back emerged.

"… What the heck is that thing?" Lapis asked.

" _Hase… The Shuriken. The Star of Shinobi. It looks like it possessed someone already._ " The faint voice of Spirit Saurian said in Ryoji's mind, making the young man's eyes wide.

"It's another key relic like the rock of Saurian. The star of Shinobi." Ryoji said.

"So it true that these keys are drawn to each other…" Lapis said.

Soon the mystery beast was hit by incoming flying blue swords from Tsubasa who leaps into action. But the creature didn't flinch as Tsubasa held her sword ready.

The mystery ninja-like creature then summoned shurikens before shooting them at Tsubasa, who dodged a couple of them before deflecting couple of them. Soon the mystery ninja-like creature began to multiply itself with three appear.

"Whoa! No way…!" Ryoji gawked.

Tsubasa was about to prepared when the mystery ninja-like creature and its clones soon launched themselves, before launched barrage of shurikens at the blue Symphogear user. Tsubasa tries to deflect the incoming attacks, but when the shuriken made contact with her blade, it causing small explosions that sending her hurtling backward.

"So the power of this relic make you a real ninja…?" Lapis wondered out loud.

"Damn, I guess it time to test out Saurian's power…" Ryoji said, taking out his Genesis Driver and his new Lockseed.

" **MAGMA SAURIAN!** "

A fiery like gate appears from his behind, Ryoji then inserts the Lockseed into his Genesis Driver and pushed the Seaboll Compressor.

" **LIQUID~!** "

"Henshin…" Ryoji said, doing his pose.

Soon hot magma pour from the fiery like gate surroundings Ryoji as Lapis watching with careful expression before he transformed into his new armors.

" **MAGMA SAURIAN ARMS!** "

He donned in his Kurokage-Shin armor except it red this time and some features from his possessed form from the Rock of Saurian. Such as his body armor resembled the face of reptilian with teeth. Magma like veins flowing from his arms and legs as they giving off the glow. His helmet looks more warrior like than his previous form and has green visors.

This is Kurokage-Shin Magma Saurian Arms.

"Whoa… this is not bad." Kurokage-Shin said to a nearby mirror.

"What are you standing there?" Kurokage-Shin then notices his left arm have Saurian's head attached to it.

"Oh right… Lapis, stay here and keep an eye out for anything odd. Hang on, Tsubasa!" Kurokage-Shin said before charging forward to help.

The ninja like monsters was about to finished Tsubasa, but Kurokage-Shin arrives in time and pounced the ninja like clone monsters with his fiery right fist, causing a couple of them to dispelling immediately.

Soon the Star ninja monsters soon summoned more shurikens before firing at them. Instead of reaction, Kurokage-Shin then decides to performance some dance moves to dodges each one of them with efficient.

"Give them all you got…Saurian!" Kurokage-Shin shouts before he moves the Saurian's head forward at the clones.

" **With pleasure…** " Saurian said before firing a flamethrower at the clones to dispel all except for one who looks burned right now.

Tsubasa looking at the scene with disbelief expression. "Hase…? Is that really you?" The blue hair Symphogear user asked with a surprised expression.

"Yeah, it's me. Though I'm sorry about what happens before." Kurokage-Shin apologized. "And I have a talking dinosaur head for an arm."

Tsubasa looks at him strangely before focus on the Star Demon. "Do you've any idea about what that thing is?" Tsubasa asked with a serious expression.

"It someone like me. Possessed by a relic." Kurokage-Shin said before looking at the Star Demon who let out a growl.

This made Tsubasa have a serious expression. "Whoever it is, we need to get that relic out of them." She replied.

"And you know the simple answer that beats the crap out of whoever possessed by it," Kurokage-Shin said.

" **Then you're in lucky, Ryoji. The Star of Shinobi is practically weak against the flame.** " Saurian said.

"That make things easier…" Kurokage-Shin said as Tsubasa nodded in agreement.

The Star Demon let out a growl before glowing with green aura as the possessed relic creature charging at them immediately. The Star Demon throws punches at them. But the Relic Rider and Symphogear user dodged them. Tsubasa swings her sword to land a blow before Kurokage-Shin follows up with fiery punches at the Star Demon.

" **LIQUID~! MAGMA SAURIAN SQUASH: IMPACT BLAST!** "

Kurokage-Shin let out a growl as the fiery aura surrounding the Rider before the flame surging into the Dino Saurian's mouth before he fired straight at the Star Demon in the stomach. The attack was powerful enough to cause quite an explosion. The Star Ninja Demon was still standing before glow brief and being knocked straight to the ground as the unexpected person lying on the floor.

"Sid? What are you doing here?!" Kurokage-Shin and Tsubasa gawked with disbelief.

"Damn it… I thought I have the power… ARRRGGGHHHH!" Sid screamed as dark aura appears around him before the giant shuriken materialized out of him.

"Did it just come out of him?" Kurokage-Shin asked.

" **No! Hase… get your friend away from it!** " Dino Saurian snapped with a serious expression. It takes Kurokage-Shin a brief moment before he realized what he meant as the Star of Ninja flying toward a certain target.

And that is none other than Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa! Get away from it!" Kurokage-Shin and Lapis shout.

Tsubasa couldn't react faster enough when the Star of Ninja heading for her and suddenly engulfed her in dark energy. Tsubasa struggling before she ends up screaming in pain as her form was similar to Sid's Star Demon form with some of her Symphogear armor appeared on her body.

"…Tsubasa?" The Rider asked.

"RAAAAAAHHHH!" The possessed Symphogear growl before charging forward and slashed the Rider, catching him by surprised from the sudden move.

"W-What in the world is going on…?! Saurian? Why is that relic now possessing Tsubasa? I thought it can only possess one person only!" Kurokage-Shin gawked with disbelief and shocked.

" **Is true that we do take possessed people to see worthy, but there are times we end up picking someone better than the previous one. However... This is my first time seen one crossed over with a Symphogear relic…** " Dino Saurian explains.

Kurokage-Shin then looks at Lapis. "Dude, I might need your assistance right now." Lapis nodded before places on his Sengoku Driver and then get out his Silver Lockseed.

" **SILVER!** "

"…Henshin!" Lapis shout before inserting the Lockseed into the Driver and pushed down the Cutting Blade at the same time.

" **SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!** "

He soon transformed into Kamuro before running toward their friend who is possessed by the Star of Ninja. Kamuro swings his Souginjou at the Star Demon, but she leaps backward to dodge the blow by leaping a few feet away from them.

"Tsubasa, we know that you are in there!" Kamuro said with a serious expression.

But the Star Demon let out a menacing growl at them before charging at them. Suddenly from out of nowhere, a black blur appears from out of nowhere and slashing Star Demon in the chest.

Standing before them was someone that Kamuro never expect to see again. Someone who made Kamuro gritting his teeth at the one who responsible. Responsible for the kidnapped his friend Miku Kohinata.

Yami Gaim.

"You…" Kamuro gritting his teeth.

"I see that you help your friend in tamed the fiery Saurian." Yami Gaim mused. "Though I am more interested in the Symphogear friend of yours."

"You aren't taking Tsubasa after what you took our friends!" Kurokage-Shin growl.

"And this time… I will make you paid for what you did." Kamuro said.

"Hehehe… are you still upset about what happened before? That the fact you can't stand have your heart broken twice in the row?" Yami Gaim cracked darkly. "But this isn't the time to finish you. Instead… I will let these gentlemen handle you guys."

Soon they heard footsteps coming toward them from the side and the two Riders can't help widen their eyes in disbelief.

The first rider resembled Ryuki except his armor is pitch black with gold lines. This is Kamen Rider Ryuga.

The second one looks a black, crimson version of Kiva Emperor with demonic features, emerald green parts such as his visor and couple of green gems on his body. This is Kamen Rider Dark Kiva.

The third and last figure wore black and gold armor, having a crest like head. This is Kamen Rider Orga.

"The Dark Riders…? No way! But how!?" Kamuro gawked with disbelief expression.

"You think I haven't been busy since you gain your new power…?" Yami Gaim asked. "After all, these gentlemen have grudges against the Riders who crushed them."

"So you are the one who possessed the power of Kiva… I will be the one who exterminated you." Dark Kiva said darkly, clenched his fist tightly.

"I will destroy the one who possesses power of Faiz… The one who ruined my life." Orga growl.

"If I crush you, then I will be the strongest Rider in the history…" Ryuga said darkly.

Yami Gaim picks up the unconscious Star Demon and throws her over his shoulder. He then looks at the two Riders. "If you want her back, then come and find me if you dare…" Yami Gaim said before he opens a Crack and went into through it.

"Wait!" But Orga intervenes in Kamuro's way when he blocks his Stlanzer weapon before being forced away.

"If you want your friends, you will have to get through us." Dark Kiva injective.

"You're kidding me…" Kurokage-Shin gritting his teeth at the situation.

"You guys don't have to worry about them. They are nothing more than shells with armor." Dino Saurian said.

"Oh, we are real and we get the lives back stolen from those Heisei Riders." Dark Kiva said before snapped his fingers.

Suddenly emerging out of gray like a mirror are a small army of Fangires before they went after the civilians who are panic.

"You dared to attack them?!" Kurokage-Shin bark angry.

"Humanity doesn't deserve to live…" Orga said darkly.

"That make us different from you, we are… Dark Riders." Dark Kiva scoffed.

"We will take your places in this world," Ryuga said before pulled out a card and places in the Drago Visor.

" **STRIKE VENT!** "

Something appears from the sky and land on Ryuga's arm and its none other than his own version of Drago Claw. Ryuga thrust his fist forward and fired black flame directly at Kamuro, but the silver theme Rider jumps backward.

Kurokage-Shin charge forward before firing rapid fireballs at Ryuga by surprised before sending him flying backward.

"I will take care of this asshole!" Kurokage-Shin said before charging at Ryuga.

* * *

Mitsuzane arrives at the scene before he hears screaming as he saw Kamuro and Kurokage-Shin fighting against three unknown Riders and their armies of Fangires.

"I won't sit by again…" Mitsuzane growls before taking out his Sengoku Driver and placed on his waist. He then takes out his Budou Lockseed.

" **BUDOU!** "

"…Henshin!" Mitsuzane shout before he charges forward.

" **HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU-HOU! HA-HA!** "

He soon transformed into Ryugen and takes out his Budou Ryuhou as he fires rapid blasts at the Rat Fangires.

* * *

Ryuga manages to get himself up before firing a black flame at Kurokage-Shin. But Kurokage-Shin already saw it coming and dodged the attack by doing a spinning move.

"Hold still!" Ryuga gets more frustration as Kurokage-Shin continued dodging his attack by dancing around him.

"I can't believe for a Dark Rider, you sucked at shooting…!" Kurokage-Shin taunted as this increased Ryuga's angry to the limited.

"That does it! DragBlacker finished him!" he barked angrily.

Kurokage-Shin turns around in time to see a black Chinese dragon emerging out of the window and went straight for him.

"Shit!" Kurokage-Shin shout before the Mirror Beast clamps onto him with his massive jaw. But Kurokage-Shin uses his strength to prevent himself from been eaten while taking into the air.

"Wait, Hase!" Kamuro was about to assist his friend before he was struck by dark insignia from Dark Kiva himself.

"And where do you think you are going?" Dark Kiva questioned before throwing Kamuro straight into a truck.

Then Orga went forward before he swings his sword at Kamuro. But Kamuro brief summoned his vines to pull himself away as Orga successful destroyed a truck with his blade.

That was a close one… I didn't think the Dark Riders are this strong, Kamuro thought to himself. But he is more warily of Dark Kiva who happens to be stronger as him.

Orga turns his weapon into rifle mode and starting shootings at him. This made Kamuro dodge again as he pushing down his Cutting Blade twice.

" **SOIYA! SILVER AU LAIT!** "

Kamuro spins his weapon around as it gets bigger before thrusting it forward at them. But Dark Kiva soon gathers dark energy into his palms before stopping the weapon with his own hands. Dark Kiva then snapped the energy like weapon with his hand.

"Is that all you got?" Dark Kiva asked. "I thought a god-like being as you being more serious? Then let me show you what real power feel like!"

Dark Kiva then gathers a lot of dark energy beneath him before sending straight to Kamuro who struggling to move and growl in pain. Soon Dark Kiva places a Fuestle into Kivat the Second's mouth and Orga place a memory chip into his rifle like sword.

" **WAKE UP 1!** "

" **EXCEED CHARGE!** "

The two Dark Riders unleashed their respective attacks on Kamuro. Kamuro wasn't able to get away in time, but an unexpected surprised occur in DragBlacker falls straight to the ground to interrupted their attacks.

Soon Kamuro notices Kurokage-Shin land on the ground and looks slight dizzy.

" **That was kind of reckless of you, Hase.** " Dino Saurian said with a serious expression.

"…Oww, Hase? What did you just do?" Kamuro gawked.

"I was wrestling with DragBlacker's jaw in midair before crashing straight back to the ground after he has a taste of real fire," Kurokage-Shin explains.

"You will pay for that!" Ryuga growls angrily before taking out his black Chinese theme sword and charging straight at him.

Kurokage-Shin turns around in time before notices Ryuga charging at him. "It's time for that special move of yours… Saurian," he said before he slammed his other hand to the floor and a red seal appears on the floor.

Before Ryuga could come any close to them, a red seal appears beneath him and coming eruption from the ground was a towel of hot lava from above. The dark counterpart of Ryuki screamed in pain before dissipated into dark aura before disappearing.

"Now die…!" Orga shouts angrily before he fired his rifle again.

This made the two Riders dodge the bullets, but Kamuro hear something and turns around to see a little girl and mother nearby as this cause their eyes wide in shock.

Both Kurokage-Shin and Kamuro try to stop the bullets, but they were a little too late.

"Look out!" Ryugen shout before getting in front of them from the incoming attack from incoming attacks from Orga's bullets hits deep to his armor. This causes the young man collapsed on the ground before his transformation was undone.

"No way…" Kamuro gasped with disbelief.

"K-Kureshima…? What the hell?" Kurokage-Shin asked with disbelief expression.

They were completely shocked by the sudden event happens in front of them. Mitsuzane Kureshima just risked his life for a mother and daughter.

"You… saved us…" the mother said with disbelief.

"Onii-chan…" the young girl said with awe expression.

Mitsuzane struggling of getting himself up as he looks at the two. "P-Please get out of here… It's too dangerous here." Mitsuzane said weakly.

"But…" The mother said.

"Ple-ease… your daughter's life is more important right now. PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE!" Mitsuzane pleaded desperately.

"Thank you!" The mother takes her little girl and starting running away as Mitsuzane looks at them before collapsed onto the ground. The young Kureshima starting coughing out blood as blood stain starting soaking through his own shirt.

"Just how long has it been since I've done something like this?" Mitsuzane questioned himself as he coughed out blood. "How long has it been since I've done anything that can be called a heroic action?" He muttered to himself as he started to crawl away with blood staining the ground. "My life has been nothing more than one stupid mistake after another." He said bitterly to himself as he started to lean against a pillar. "I've betrayed my brother, my friends, my species, my code, my dignity...all for what? Just to survive and live on as a damned pet?" He breathed out heavily. "Why am I the one still here? It should have been Kouta or Mai-san to be here, they were undoubtedly the good ones but thanks to my foolishness they ascended to godhood when they hated it the most." He started tearing up as he remembered the good times he once had. "But even with others forgiving me, how could I possibly forgive myself? They keep telling me that I would redeem myself but...I just can't find it in my heart...to forgive myself." Mitsuzane then let out a huge sigh. "I'm sorry...everyone...I…do not deserve to...live." He said before he slumped down and faded into unconscious.

"So that is the weakest of the Sengoku Rider… how pathetic," Dark Kiva scoffed.

"That does it…!" Kamuro growls before he took out his Kachidoki Lockseed.

( **Play Kamen Rider Gaim: Raising Up Your Flags!** )

" **KACHIDOKI!** "

Appearing out of the Crack is the Kachidoki Arms as Kamuro replaces his Silver Lockseed in the Driver with it then locked the Lockseed and pushing down his Cutting Blade.

" **SOIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI, EI, OH!** "

After transformed into Kachidoki Arms, Kamuro brought out his War Flags before sending incoming barrages of orange flames at the two Dark Riders.

The attack made Orga growl in angry before he charges directly at Kamuro. But Kamuro dodges the blows before he combined both his DJ Gun and Musou Saber to form the Taiken Mode into blade mode and blocks the attack from Orga. Kamuro then slashing furiously at Orga in the chest with his weapon and causing him to rolling across the floor.

"Why are you using your true power?" Orga question.

"Like I need to waste on you." Kamuro snapped, causing Orga stand back up after falling from the ground and glares at Kamuro.

"Someday those human will backstab you… like those who ends up killing my friends!" Orga growls angrily. "You will end up facing the same misery like I did! I will eliminate all of the humans in this world!"

"Like hell, I believed that!" Kamuro said before the two charged forward and slashing each other.

Kurokage-Shin then hurries and checking on Mitsuzane who still on the ground as he checking his pulses.

"He is still breathing…" Kurokage-Shin said.

"But with this much bleeding, he will surely perish…." Dino Saurian said.

Kamuro and Orga continued clashing with each other as their blades collided with each other. Soon the two Riders jump back from each other.

"Kamuro! You will die by my hands and I will take your power to kill Takumi!" Orga shout as he flipped open his cell phone on his Rider system and pressed 'Enter' to activate it.

" **EXCEED CHARGE!** "

Kamuro then places his Kachidoki Lockseed into the Lockseed slot on his Taiken Sword and it starting the counting higher numbers.

" **1! 10! 100! 1,000! 10,000! 100,000,000! 1,000,000,000,000! MURYODAISU!** "

"Time for you to rest in peace…" Kamuro said before charging forward at Orga.

Orga swings his sword, causing the silhouette to follows his momentum. But Kamuro raises his Taiken Blade up to resist against Orga Stlanzer before the Overlord charging directly at him in close range.

" **KACHIDOKI CHARGE!** "

Kamuro performs a close range of his finisher move, struck Orga hard and thrown away as he struggling on the ground.

( **Song end** )

"I will… not die here… Not until I get my revenge…" Orga growls angrily as purple aura glowing around him and restore his broken armor.

Kamuro turns around as he stares at Dark Kiva who seem to be chuckling now.

"With that much power… you might even consider being the next Destroyer of the Worlds. You can become this world's new ruler." Dark Kiva said before walking toward Orga who still on the ground.

"I'm not interested in ruling and never will…" Kamuro scoffed.

"As much I want to fight, it will be when you come for your maidens… There will be many Dark Riders come after you until you crushed and that Key being taken." Dark Kiva said before dark energy like bats appeared and taking him and Orga away from the scene.

Kamuro removes his Kachidoki Lockseed as he reverses back to his original form and looks at where Mitsuzane was. As Lapis slowly started to walk up to him and looked at him with a neutral look. "People...are capable of...great change," Lapis said as he motioned the vines of Helheim to obey him and lifted Mitsuzane up and left with him. "Your life...will not come to end here, Ryugen," Lapis said warmly as he smiled at the unconscious man.

"Lapis, I think we should leave now," Ryoji said to his friend.

* * *

The first thing she smells was dirt and causing her to starting to wake up. She blinked confusedly then got up, the ground shifted under her causing her to fall back down.

She groaned a little and held on to the wall.

What? Chris thought as she gained her bearings. She was in a hallway. A hallway that looks completely messed up.

After some difficult, she managed to get up and looks around as she ventures forward. As she keeps moving forward, the pale hair girl keeps notices purple fogs flying passing her. She isn't sure why, but something about them feeling wrong. She suddenly hears moaning sound and turns around to see no one is around.

"W-what in the world is going on…?" Chris shudder as she trying to move forward to the pale light.

After coming close to the end of the hallway, she enters the light and using her arm to cover the light. When her vision adjusted to the light, Chris released her arm and stares at what in front of her.

She can't help but have a horrified expression on her face.

"It can't be…" Chris muttered with disbelief.

She never imagined to see this place once again and felt her heart suddenly stop.

"…No. It can't be."

* * *

Mitsuzane starts stirring up and slowly opened his eyes to find himself in what looks like a blanket in the forest.

"Where—" Before he can finish, he felt a slight sting of pain.

"You shouldn't move too much after what you experienced." Mitsuzane turns around and looks around to see Lapis and Ryoji standing before him.

"You two…" Mitsuzane said.

"Yo, how is it going, Kureshima-baka." Ryoji greeted.

"Why… did you help me?" Mitsuzane asked in a confused tone. It not like he is grateful that they help him, but he thought they were just—

"Do you really think we left you after risking your life for the mother and her daughter?" Ryoji said as if he read his thought. "What you did show us that you're a real Kamen Rider and that you have changed." He said.

"And we can't just let you die after your action shown us…" Lapis added with a confident smile. "We don't accept words, but actions."

"Why do you have to be so kind to me?" Mitsuzane asked to Lapis who looks confused. "WHY?!"

Lapis didn't react much when Mitsuzane throws that question.

"If there are people like you, THEN why didn't you take the Golden fruit yourself than letting Rosyuo passed the Golden fruit to Mai?!" Mitsuzane questioned with slight tears down his eyes. "Why aren't you causing destruction like your kinsmen back in Zawame city?"

Lapis stares at Mitsuzane quiet. He knows something like this coming.

"I'm sorry. I won't make any excuses to make you think that I would deserve anyone's forgiveness back in your world when I don't. Back then, I didn't do nothing more than hiding in a blanket over my eyes from the destruction and my sins." Lapis confessed before chuckle bitter. "Now… I can't face the girls or talk to them because I say something that I'm afraid of not being able to take back. Because of me, I let my friend being captured and… possibility turned into a lab experiment now. That is why I can't go back to them."

"What happens to those Riders?" Mitsuzane asked.

"We drive them away after taking out one of their numbers." Lapis answers.

"I see… The biggest question is how are we going to find their base?" Mitsuzane asked. He knows that Sid somehow escapes from them.

They hear a sound and turn toward Ryoji who have a big grin on his face.

"I am glad that you ask… there is actually a way for us to find out where they take Tsubasa." Ryoji said with a confident tone.

Mitsuzane notices Lapis looks calm and the Overlord have some idea about what Ryoji's plan was.

Soon materialized in Ryoji's left hand happens to be the Dino Saurian who looks at them.

"Why do you have a dinosaur head for a hand?" Mitsuzane asked, slightly disturbed.

" **Hey! I am not just a head!** " Dino Saurian said, glares at the young Kureshima. " **Before they take the blue head away, I managed to get enough scent of Star of Shinobi to track here and tell you that she is still in this world.** "

"But what if they removed the relic from her?" Lapis asked.

" **I assured you that we're hard to remove especially when it comes to their trial or they perished.** " The Dinosaur head said with a grim expression.

"What trial?" Mitsuzane asked, confused.

"You see… they don't give their power for free and make them overcome something." Lapis answers before rubbing his chin.

"Though what Tsubasa have to deal with anyway? I know that Kanade mention Tsubasa used to be a crybaby and believes she is a sword. So what it could be?" Ryoji asked, confused.

"As much as I want to talk, maybe we can save it after we find out where their hideout is located?" Mitsuzane requested.

"But what will you do if you encounter Redyue or Ryoma Sengoku?" Lapis asked with a dark expression. Mitsuzane notices that Ryoji also looks at him with a serious expression.

"As much as I want to trust you, how are we're sure you won't end up get in our way if our friends' lives are at risk of your revenge?" Ryoji asked in a serious tone.

Mitsuzane knows what he meant even after learning the two people responsibility for Zawame city is back.

"I won't… if Kouta and Mai are here, they won't approved of my own action if I get your friends hurt. That is why I wish for your assistant to get my revenge after rescuing your friends." Mitsuzane said.

"Alright… Let's get this crash party started!" Ryoji declared dramatically.

* * *

Before Chris was the Concert Hall from two years ago. She can't help look horrified to learn she was standing in a place especially the sight of many corpses belong to many people that died here.

"B-But why am I here…?" Chris wondered out loud with a fearful look. This place reminds her of the horror movie she once watched.

" _Why did you killed us?_ " A ghostly voice whispered into her ear, causing the pale hair girl to shudder and looks around to see no one around.

She then hears footsteps coming nearby and her eyes wide in shock to see a young girl without an arm and blood in her eyes. The creepy undead looking girl coming toward her.

" _What did we do to deserve to die?_ " The one arm little girl asked.

' _No. This can't be real…_ ' Chris thought as she fell to her knees heavily.

" _Because of you, I can't see my family again!_ " The undead girl accused angrily standing before her. Chris flinched hard at her words.

"No! I didn't mean it-!"

" _You were obsessed with getting the attention of your mistress and thoughtless about how many lives you killed on this day!_ " She yelled, angry.

" _You're no hero at all. You don't deserve redemption for the blood on your hands._ " The undead girl continued as Chris starting hearing whisper voices.

" _Can you hear them, Chris Yukine?_ " The undead girl mocked, " _Can you hear their voices crying out for your death?_ " Chris clutched her head as a multitude of voices became audible to her as the whispering descended upon her with another all-encompassing roar.

" _Die in hell!_ " " _You're no hero, you deserved to be in hell!_ " " _You are nothing more than a murderer!_ " " _Murderer, you'll pay with your life!_ " A legion of voices screaming and crying out in rage, Chris who curled up, tears pouring down her face as the voices become quieter. Soon she hears two familiar voices as the phantom forms of her parents with disbelief expression.

" _Chris, how could you?_ " Her mother asked.

" _We can't even look at you anymore…_ " Her father said with disdained tone.

" _This is the consequence of your own action…_ " The undead girl said with an evil smirk.

Meanwhile outside of Chris's cell, Redyue and Bujin Gaim watching with amusing to the nightmare that the pale hair girl is currently going through now.

"Hehehe… it won't be long," Bujin Gaim mused.

" **Hehehe… I've always wondered when it a good time to play my little game again.** " Redyue mused. " **It won't be long until she is broken…** "

* * *

So the unexpected journey goes for two humans, one Overlord, and a talking dinosaur head for hand began as they follow the possible trace of their friend until…

They soon find themselves not far from a large building. It looks like a large abandoned factory nearly the coast of the ocean.

"This is the place?" Mitsuzane asked Ryoji.

" **It were the trail ended.** " Dino Saurian said.

"It makes sense that it close to the ocean," Lapis said before smelling the air itself. "And no doubt that they know we're here."

"Let me guess… Redyue's plant, isn't it?" Mitsuzane asked. Lapis nodded with a serious expression.

Soon enough, there was the appearance of an army of mixed Nephilim Inves and Noises alike right now.

Lapis snapped his fingers to summons mixed of various Inves out of the large Crack above them before he says something in his native tongue to the Inves before they charge straight into the battle.

"We will let them take care of this while we find our friends," Lapis said to the two Riders.

The two nodded to Lapis as they ventured to the building, passed the battles that were already occurring between Lapis's Inves army against the opposing enemies, entering the building itself.

When they enter the building, the three find the mutated Symphogear user being connected to some kind of machine that absorbed her energy.

"Tsubasa!" Lapis and Ryoji exclaimed in shock.

This didn't cause any reaction to her before a jolt of shock reaching her again and making her screamed in pain.

"What do we do?" Ryoji asked.

Mitsuzane saw a nearby machine looks like a control panel and went straight kicking it to destroy it.

"Like that," Mitsuzane said as their friend stop screaming.

"Tsubasa…!" Lapis approached the mutated Symphogear user and touched her head before focusing his power. Suddenly he saw what looks like a vision of a younger Tsubasa cried as a taller man looks down with a disappointed expression.

Before they can release her, there was a red wave of energy appeared and it made the group walking slowly and feel heavy as if they wearing heavy weight on them.

No! It can't be! It should be impossible for something like this! Mitsuzane thought as his eyes wide in shock to recognize the phenomena from the past.

Ryoji gasp in shocked to the fact that he couldn't even move after being hit by the strange energy wave. But he has an expression says ' _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_ '

Even Lapis who is Overlord seems to be affected by the strange energy wave as he moves sluggishly than before. He wasn't aware such thing could make even him moving this slow than his friends. He then notices a figure in the shadow with a gun ready to fire at them.

Suddenly within his pocket, the Rider Key soon glowing and give Lapis the strength to move faster before he cast a barrier to protect them. Lapis's eyes suddenly glowing green before he unleashed an energy wave from his hand to release his friends from their sluggish bind.

Soon emerging from the shadow happens to be Dark Drive himself.

"So it true that you are immune to Gravity Surge." Dark Drive mused.

"Drive…? No, you aren't him." Mitsuzane said, glaring at him.

"I am Dark Drive, the strongest Kamen Rider Drive and it my mission to eliminate you." Dark Drive said to Lapis.

But it wasn't just Dark Drive, but several more Dark Rider emerged from the shadow such as Orga, Poseidon, and Sorcerer.

"If you wants your friends back, then you will have to surpass us or be crushed into oblivion," Orga said.

"Show us your desire to save your precious friends…." Poseidon said in an evil tone.

"That if you can really overcome us," Sorcerer said in a mocking tone.

This made the three Riders got out their Lockseeds and place on their Drivers to their waists.

" **BUDOU!** " " **LEMON ENERGY!** "

" **KACHIDOKI!** "

" **MAGMA SAURIAN!** "

"Henshin!" They shout at the same time.

" **HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU-HOU, HA-HA! JIMBER LEMON! HAW-HAW!** "

" **SOIYA! KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI, EI, OH!** "

" **LIQUID~! MAGMA SAURIAN ARMS!** "

With both Budou Arms and Lemon Energy Arms, Mitsuzane transformed into Ryugen but donned the Jimber Arms with Lemon design. Rather the usual Sonic Arrow, he has a high-tech black rifle gun with a lemon theme on it.

Lapis once again donned his Kachidoki Arms and wielding two War Flags in his hands. Flame surrounding Ryoji before he transformed into Kurokage-Shin Magma Saurian.

* * *

While the Riders are fighting within the base, Zangetsu-Shin, Idunn, Maria, Kurokage, and Baron arrives in their respective vehicles.

"Whoa! You weren't kidding about there are Inves here." Baron said to Idunn.

"There is no doubt that Lapis, Mitchy, and Hase come here," Idunn said with a serious tone.

"It means that they find Ver…" Before Maria could finish, Zangetsu-Shin pushed her out of the way to slashing down an incoming missile with his Sonic Arrow.

"Show yourself!" Zangetsu-Shin growled coldly.

"It looks like we have unwelcome greeted," Kurokage said with a serious tone.

"I'm impressed that you can sense our presence." A dark voice coming out of the alley. Standing before them happens to be another Rider. He stood tall having bodysuit, body armor, shoulder pads, greaves and bracers, all in black with gold decorations on it. His left shoulder shows the yellow tattoo mark 'G4'. His helmet was black with two large antennas attached to it and it had a large blue bug-like eye and a silver mouth guard resembled shark teeth. His weapon happens to be a large bazooka though there are equipped weapons on his belt.

"Hello, there…." Another voice greeted. Coming out beside G4 is a white armor like Kamen Rider with a black cape. His forearms and legs were designed with blue flames and there were several slots looks like they were for USBs. His helmet had two horn-shaped on his head with a yellow bug like eyes.

This made Idunn looks a bit shocked. "Impossible… Katsumi Daido?!"

"So it true there is another immortal entity here." A voice said, belong to another Rider appearing beside Eternal. This Rider has black body suit. There was golden armor reminiscent of the letter A in the center of his chest and was flanked by silver shoulder armor. On his wrists were metal wrist guards, while black shin guards were on his feet. His helmet was also in the shape of the letter A and had a red crystal in the middle.

"There is another one?!" Baron exclaimed in shock.

"There is more of us…" Another voice said. This Rider sported green armor which consisted of gauntlets, boots and a breastplate with metal ribs under the breast plate. Flaps of green armor hung from his belt which sported a mitsudomoe on the buckle. He had shoulder-pads shaped like demon heads with a red horn jutting from one on the right. His helmet bore no face but was black with markings like kabuki dancer. The horn on the left side was longer than the one on the right and set in the middle of his forehead was his demon face.

"Don't forget about me…" a dark grumpy male voice said, revealed a purple colored armor like Den-O in his Sword Form.

"W-Who are these guys?" Maria asked.

"Let's see… Oh, I remember them thought they were supposed to be dead. Let's see… G4, Eternal, Kabuki, Glaive, and Nega Den-O." Idunn identified while rubbing her chin.

"More Undead Riders…?" Baron and Maria asked slightly shocked.

"Actually Glaive and Eternal are more Undead than others," Idunn said. "But there is something strangely different about them from what Tou-san's sempai told me."

"There is no time to worry about what, we need to get in that building," Zangetsu-Shin said, worry about his brother's well-being.

"Like we allow you to enter!" G4 said before he and other Dark Riders charged at them.

Zangetsu-Shin fighting against G4, Maria and Kurokage fighting against Kabuki, Baron faced against Nega Den-O, and Idunn dealing with both Glaive and Eternal at the same time.

* * *

(Back in the building)

Kamuro plays with his DJ Gun before he fired a barrage of bullets at the Dark Drive and Orga while standing in guard for his friend Tsubasa who still unconscious.

"Tsubasa… I know you are in there, but whatever happens… don't let your fear of the past consumed you." Kamuro said, but the mutated Symphogear haven't responded. "The one who can changed your own fate… it yourself!"

He then got out both of his War Flags before going into offense as he going straight into a clashed with both Dark Riders at the same time.

" _ **EXPLOSION, NOW!**_ "

Kamuro jumps out of the way from incoming explosion though to send both Dark Drive and Dark Kiva stagger a bit. But he notices Orga soon charging straight for him with his Orga Stlanzer in his hand ready and the two clashed.

Before Sorcerer can approach him, he brought up his ax like weapon to blocking incoming blasts from Ryugen who firing his rifle and charging at him.

Meanwhile, Kurokage-Shin seems to fight fire against water from Poseidon's staff while he attempts to run away from Poseidon's wave.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me in my own element?" Poseidon asked in mocking tone before gathered energy into his harpoon like weapon.

Kurokage-Shin then notices that Ryugen is playing tag with Sorcerer who is far from behind and let out a grin.

"Kureshima, I need you get him here," Kurokage-Shin said to Ryugen.

Ryugen caught on what he meant as Sorcerer decide to end this with another Explosion.

" _ **EXPLOSION, NOW!**_ "

At the same time, Poseidon fired an energy slash toward Kurokage-Shin.

Both Kurokage-Shin and Ryugen hurry toward each other…

"Now duck!" Ryugen said before he and Kurokage-Shin head for the floor as the two attack went for their respective foes. This caught both Sorcerer and Poseidon by surprised by the attacks before they were hit hard by them.

Ryugen points his Lemon Rifle at Poseidon and Kurokage-Shin did the same to Sorcerer.

" **LIQUID! MAGMA SAURIAN SQUASH: IMPACT BLAST!** "

" **HAI~! BUDOU SQUASH! JIMBER LEMON SQUASH!** "

"You're done for!" They said at the same time before firing their respective attacks at their enemies.

This cause both Sorcerer and Poseidon exploded as dark aura were left in their place before they vanished into thin air.

" **KACHIDOKI CHARGE!** "

Kamuro pressed the trigger of his DJ Gun before firing a powerful blast that destroyed Orga in the process. He soon focuses on looking for Dark Drive before using his DJ Gun to block incoming bullets before Dark Drive charge forward with wild slashes with his Blade Gunner.

The two clashed with each other before being thrown back from each other. Dark Drive then pumped the NEXT Shift Car.

" **NE-NE-NEXT!** "

Kamuro then becomes surprised to see Dark Drive become even faster than before as he reappear and slashing him.

 _That speed… Is different from Clock Up, but this must be the power of Riders in the world of Kamen Rider Drive_ , Kamuro thought before reappearance his Sengoku Driver with his Kachidoki Driver already.

Kamuro was about to get out his Rider Key, but a gold blur from out of nowhere and hits him, causing him falling to rolling across the floor.

" **CLOCK OVER!** "

Soon appeared beside Dark Drive is none other than goldish color stag beetle Rider known as Caucasus with kunai like a blade.

"I know how powerful you truly are… that is why I will destroy you and take the power of Rider Key to get my revenge on Tendou." Caucasus said with a serious tone.

Before he can do another attack on Kamuro, from out of nowhere energy like shurikens appeared from thin air.

Stand there happens to be Tsubasa, but her Symphogear suit is a lot different than before. In the place of white, it replaces by green armor make her looks like a ninja and has a red scarf around her neck. Tsubasa has a green metallic ninja-like mask with a red see-through visor for her eyes. While she was carrying her sword on her right hand, in her left hand happens to be some kind of green gun that shoot shurikens.

"Never imagined that I would be actually using a weapon like this," Tsubasa remarked, looking at the new weapon on her other hand.

"Tsubasa… how did you break free?" Kamuro questioned.

The blue hair Symphogear user smiled at Kamuro. "I heard your voice… You reminded that thought I was obsessed with getting his attention, I should focus on what I want to be. Thank you, Lapis."

Caucasus got up before charging forward at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa soon charges forward with her sword to clash with Caucasus's kunai like weapon. The two soon jumps backward before Tsubasa activated her new shuriken launcher weapon and fired multiple green shurikens at Caucasus who dodged the incoming attacks and accelerated forward at the Symphogear user as he impaled her in the chest.

"Where do you think you are going?" The golden beetle Rider turns around to see Tsubasa on the other side and looks back to see Tsubasa in front of him before turning into a tree trunk.

Tsubasa didn't let him react before firing multiple shurikens from her new weapon, causing damage sparks appear on his armor before sending him flying backward.

"I thought impossible to use another relic when you have a Symphogear on you," Kurokage-Shin comments with surprised at her new armor.

"Grrr….!" Dark Drive charged forward with his Blade Gunner.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kamuro said then pulled out his Rider Key once again and pressed it.

" **LET'S GO ALL RIDERS!** "

Those within the building except Kurokage-Shin looks shocked to see the Rider Helmets emerged out of thin air and spins around Kamuro.

" **SOIYA! LUMINOUS KIWAMI ARMS! DAI-DAI-DAI RIDER SHOGUN!** "

Soon the Rider Helmets merged with Kamuro to don his Luminous Kiwami Arms. Kamuro then snapped his fingers as his cape materialized out of thin air.

"This world is my new stage now!" Kamuro declared as feathers descend around him.

"W-What the hell?!" Tsubasa sputtered in disbelief when it comes to his new form.

'That is different from Kouta's Kiwami Arms…' Ryugen looks bewildered and speechless at the new form of Kamuro.

Dark Drive pulled out his Blade Gunner and fired several incoming bullets, but Kamuro turned into a white blur before punching him multiple times in the chest.

"Time to call for a real expert!" Kamuro said before twist the knob on his Kachidoki Driver then pressed his Rider Key.

" **CALLING…. DRIVE!** "

Soon Drive's logo appear beside Kamuro as a shadow like a figure of a man emerged from it.

"Henshin…!" the man shout.

" **DRIVE: TYPE TRIDORON!** "

Suddenly multiples bits of red armor to attach to the figure along with every Shift Car coming into the Shift Brace, forming a suit that looked like Tridoron all over his body, with the tire over the left shoulder, the helmet looking like a grill and the back of a race car, and having yellow eyes.

This is Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron.

When Drive make his appearance, this causes Dark Drive growl at the sight of him.

"Shinnosuke Tomari…" Dark Drive growl.

"Paradox… You are going down!" Drive said serious before charging straight ahead and clashed with Dark Drive. Drive have his Handle-Ken in his hand as he clashed with Dark Drive's Blade Gunner weapon.

Caucasus charging him from behind, but Kamuro then twists his Rider Key once again.

" **PERFECT ZECTER!** "

Soon appears in his hand happens to be the Perfect Zecter, but Kamuro didn't turn around. Caucasus was getting even closer and pressed the buttons on his Zecter.

" **1! 2! 3!** "

"Rider Kick…!" Caucasus announced before jump straight into the air.

" **RIDER KICK!** "

His attack comes close to Kamuro….

Kamuro pressed the red button on the golden blade.

" **KABUTO POWER! HYPER SWING!** "

The Perfect Zecter glowing with red electric energy before Kamuro turns around and slashing Caucasus in the middle of the attack, causing him to be thrown in the air.

"Even if you defeated me… the grudge of me and others will live on!" Caucasus said before he exploded as the dark aura vanished.

The Kurokage Troopers in Suika Arms bout to go after them before Ryugen and Tsubasa got in his way by firing their weapons at them, causing some of them to stumble.

Tsubasa then multiple herself with three more clones and firing incoming shurikens to cause more damages to the Suika Arms and made them exploded.

Ryugen going behind a nearby table and fires at several weak points of the Kurokage Troopers with his weapon to knocking them down.

"If you find Redyue, you better not kill her without me," Ryugen said.

"Come on, Lapis! We need to find them!" Kurokage-Shin said to Kamuro who nodded.

Unknown to them below, Maja is watching from below as he looks at the Dark Rider Lockseed which consumed the dark aura from the Dark Riders fallen outside and glowing intensely than before.

"It won't be long until the Dark Rider Lockseed completed." Maja mused to himself. "How about you go greet your dear friend… Miku Kohinata?" he asked to the one who hasn't spoken in the shadow.

* * *

It didn't take them long for the pair of Riders to find out where Chris was being held after blasting through guards and doors. Kamuro blast through the door with his Perfect Zecter to see Redyue who influenced Chris who struggling with her nightmare and Chris's father standing there.

"Chris!" Kurokage-Shin shouts with worried expression.

"This is over, Redyue!" Kamuro shouts before pressing another button on his Perfect Zecter.

" **ZABEE POWER! HYPER STING!** "

He unleashed the Zabee Zecter directly at Redyue, but Chris's father soon turns into Bujin Gaim to deflect the attack.

"So I was right… You truly possessed his body." Kamuro said.

"It was my body after his mind and soul are broken completely by his own daughter." Bujin Gaim said. "But I won't mind settling for you as well."

" **Late, as usual, Mutt,** " Redyue said, turning around and changes into her Ryugen Yomi.

"You'll pay for what you did to her!" Kurokage-Shin shouts before firing rapid fireballs directly at Bujin Gaim and Ryugen Yomi.

The two villains dodge the incoming fireballs, but they weren't expecting the fireballs return and hit them on their back.

Kamuro soon checks on Chris briefly before waving a bit of his power on her to make her less struggling than before.

"Hase, stay here and make sure she isn't in trouble! I will deal with these two outside!" Kamuro said before tackling both Redyue and Bujin Gaim by surprised before they teleported out of thin air.

"Wait! Lapis?!" Kurokage-Shin exclaimed in shock.

Suddenly Baron went through the door to see Kurokage-Shin with unconscious Chris nearby.

"Hase? Where is Lapis?" Baron questioned with serious tone.

"He already left outside." This made Baron gritting her teeth and soon spring out from the room immediately to go after him.

* * *

Soon they reappeared outside of the building as Ryugen Yomi and Bujin Gaim stare at Kamuro who looks serious. Bujin Gaim then let out a growl in the air and red aura cover his body as he donned Bloody Kachidoki Arms.

Ryugen Yomi brought out her Dale and try to swing at Kamuro, but Kamuro dodges and swings the Perfect Zecter on her back. He then turns around to counter incoming shootings from Bujin Gaim's DJ Gun before Bujin Gaim then brought out his War Flags and went for a charge.

 **(Play Kamen Rider Drive: Unlimited Drive OST** )

Kamuro then twists his Rider Key once again.

" **AXCALIBER!** "

With AxCaliber appeared in his hands, Kamuro clashed with Bujin Gaim's War Flags as both of them clashed with each other. Despite the power is different, but Bujin Gaim still hasn't lost his touch in battle as he charges straight at Kamuro to pushed him straight through the wall of nearby factory. Before being crushed to the wall, Kamuro jumps out of the way.

"I see you still have manner of taking the fight outdoor… but it won't flatter me." Bujin Gaim said before combined his own DJ Gun and Musou Saber together formed his own Taiken Blade.

" **I am surprised, Mutt. I was sure that you're here to get your precious Miku-chan back being the knight in shiny armor. After all, you can't face those girls if you don't retrieve her."** Ryugen Yomi said with dark malice tone.

"I'm going to do more than that… that is protecting them!" Kamuro said serious before gripping his weapons hard. "I won't lost another important to me again. I swear no mercy if you bastards did something to her."

"That doesn't make you sound like heroic like Gaim." Bujin Gaim said.

"I'm not a hero or devil… I am just me." Kamuro said.

Suddenly appearing out of the shadow happens to be Dark Kiva with another Rider who resembled Decade who have different colors.

"I see that you make it this far…" Dark Kiva said, clapping.

"…But this will be the end of the road for you." Dark Decade said with stoic and cold tone.

Soon a sound of bullet can be heard in the air as Ryugen and Drive join Kamuro's side.

"Looks like you need a hand," Drive said to Kamuro.

"Four against one is unfair odd, don't you agree?" Ryugen mused. He especially pleased that he get here in time.

This made Kamuro chuckled. "I totally agree with you." He said before he calls for more Riders to help.

" **CALLING! KIVA!** "

Soon appeared beside them is Kiva in his Emperor Form.

"Future Kiva… we meet again," Dark Kiva said coldly.

"King..." Kiva goes into his battle position.

"Let's go, everyone… I will take you along for a ride!" Drive shout loud and pride as Kamuro and others nodded.

Kiva and Dark Kiva clashed with each other in fist fight, knocking each other back. Soon Kamuro is going up against Dark Decade in sword fights with each other. Ryugen fired his shots went at both Bujin Gaim and Ryugen Yomi before Drive speed forward and slashing with his Handle-Kun.

Ryugen Yomi calls forth dark energy as she unleashed multiple energy slashes around her, but the three Riders jump through the attacks and continued with their charging as Ryugen firing his Lemon Rifle at her directly. Then follows up with Drive slashing her with his Handle-Kun.

Then Drive turns around immediately as he brought up his Handle-Ken to counter the blow from Bujin Gaim's blade weapon before Bujin Gaim pushed him backward.

"You're done for!" Bujin Gaim said before pushing down his Cutting Blade twice.

" **BLOODY KACHIDOKI AU LAIT!** "

Soon Bujin Gaim raised his weapon into the air as it glowing with crimson flame before growing to the size of tower. He then swings it down on Drive who looks surprised by it to create an explosion then Bujin Gaim swing once again to permanent remove the target.

"That is one down…" Bujin Gaim said before he saw something unexpected coming out of the fog. "What trickery is this?!"

Emerging from the explosion happens to be Drive and he looks like he didn't take much damage at all.

" _ **That wasn't very nice of you to attack my partner like that,**_ " Drive said as his visor are red now and walking casually toward him.

"What the hell?" Bujin Gaim yelled in shock and disbelief.

Bujin Gaim tried to attack Drive, but the Car theme Rider held off the Dark Rider as if he wasn't worth the effort, blocking with only one hand or moving very fluently to dodge attacks. After a bit, Drive began to move so fast, it almost looked more like teleportation, Bujin Gaim not having time to process.

"How can you have this much power?! I am supposed to be the strongest Rider!" Bujin Gaim demanded as Drive slammed him down and twisted his arm to the back.

" _ **It simple, really. You may be the strongest… but all you did is steal.**_ " Drive said, looking down on Bujin Gaim. " _ **I know someone who stole my technology and used it in hope of ruling the world. But like you, he never achieves the full potential of that power like my partner and me, Gaim, and Kamuro.**_ " This causes Bujin Gaim to growl in rage with crimson aura before Drive released him and his visor turns yellow once more.

" **COME ON! DUMP! MIXER! GRAVITY!** "

Soon the Rumble Dump, Spin Mixer, and Rolling Gravity Tires appeared and Drive let his arm out before all three tires inserted to it.

" **TIRE~! KAKIMAZERU! ATTACK KOUJI GENBAR!** "

The tire then all spun and somehow blended with the Type Tridoron tire before the treads of the tire have construction theme on it. He is also equipped with Rumble Smasher and 10-ton Weight. Drive soon zoom forward and slammed the 10-ton Weight at Bujin Gaim to sending him skidding across the street.

Meanwhile, Kamuro and Kiva are teaming up against both Dark Decade and Dark Kiva. But Dark Decade suddenly pulled an unexpected move when fighting in a speed similar to Clock Up and using weapons belong to the Dark Riders which is same as Kamuro's abilities in Luminous Kiwami Arms.

Kiva seems to have difficult against the original Dark Kiva due to the original one who have more experiences and drawing out more power from his armor.

The two Riders soon stand back to back with each other.

"How is this possible…?" Kamuro questioned. He is sure that Dark Decade needs to insert a card into his D.D.-Driver to activate his ability.

"I never face Dark Decade, but I believe he possesses the ability of Decade in his Violent Mode…" Kiva said to his fellow Riders.

Suddenly Dark Decade reappears once again before coming down with a flying kick, but Kamuro soon pulled out his Joeshuimu and used it to deflect the incoming attack before throwing Dark Decade backward.

Dark Kiva summoned his insignia beneath him and throws it directly at the two Riders, but Kiva saw the attack coming and intercept it.

"Zanbat sword!" Kiva shout summoned his weapon.

As Dark Kiva's Insignia coming toward him, Kiva swings his Zanbat Sword to slash away the symbol as it shattered into pieces. Kiva then charges forward at Dark Kiva and slashing him multiple times in the chest, sending him flying backward.

Their attacks made both Dark Decade and Dark Kiva stagger backward before the two soon got out their Fuestle and Ride Card to activate their final attacks.

" **WAKE UP 2!** "

" **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DE-DE-DECADE!** "

Kamuro and Kiva nodded to each other before they decide to go seriously as well. Kamuro pressed the button on his Rider Brace and Kiva activates the roulette effect on Tatsulot.

" **WAKE UP FEVER!** "

" **SOIYA! LUMINOUS KIWAMI SQUASH!** "

Riders on both sides charge forward as they released powerful kick straight into the air as collided of energies can be seen around. The two sides went into a stand still due to the power struggling were in a statement. But it wasn't until the Dark Riders were the ones who fall out immediately as they vanished into the shadow aura themselves. Kiva looks at the dark aura before he vanished into thin air already.

( **OST end** )

* * *

Ryugen and his dark counterpart continued clashing with each other as they pushed each other to their limit while trading blows with another. They soon pushed down their Cutting Blades at the same time.

" **HAI~! BUDOU SQUASH! JIMBER LEMON SQUASH!** "

" **YOMOTSUHEGURI SPARKING!** "

They unleashed their attacks and caused the two collided from each other, but Ryugen Yomi is the first one to get herself up.

" **Is that all you got? After being away from me for so long, my former pet. You are nothing but a stupid little rich brat who wants his crush to notice him, but never have the guts to admit his own feeling and choose the backstabbing path like I did!** " Ryugen Yomi laughed in mocking tone.

"Yes… what happens to Mai and rest of my friends are my faults. So what?" Ryugen snapped. "But it not compared to you who is nothing more than a degrade ape!"

This cause tick marks forming on Ryugen Yomi. " **W-What did you just calling me?!** " Ryugen Yomi growls angrily.

( **Play Kyoryuger OST: Solid Bullet** )

Before she could do anything, Ryugen pulled a fast one as he fired her and causing her to fall straight to the ground. But Ryugen continued firing at the one who caused so much pain and how in the end she was not better than him, betraying everything she had just to power.

"I was a traitorous prick that couldn't accept that the world worked differently and so I betrayed who I once was," Ryugen said.

" **Idiot! You were never anything! You were just a puppet with strings to the bitter end!** " His dark counterpart growl before earned another shot from Ryugen.

"I may have just walked along the whims but there is no way I could forgive you for what you did to Kouta when you invaded his mind! You tried to make him give up, even worse...You tried to make him like me!" Ryugen shouted

" **He was more thickheaded than you ever will be you ape!** " She sneered.

"Even so...you are nothing more than just a parasite, no...A maggot crawling in filth." Ryugen said cold and stoic.

"I won't accept this…!" Ryugen Yomi growls angrily before she musters up remain of her power to summoned Helheim vines to attack Ryugen.

But Ryugen saw it coming as he leaps backward as he firing several shots to counter against the vines. Ryugen Yomi then takes out her Yomotsuheguri Lockseed by forces as she reverses back to her form and consumed the Lockseed immediately as this caught him speechless by her action.

Redyue let out a screamed of pain as the dark red cloud before she transformed into a giant monstrosity version of Ryugen Yomi with sharp teeth. Before Ryugen can react, Redyue let out a power scream as he was sent flying backward.

But a familiar white blur caught him from landing backward and see Kamuro who help him adjust back up.

"So Redyue resort of consumed that Lockseed to obtain Yomotsuheguri's full power since she never truly capability of battle like others." Kamuro explains.

Suddenly sprint out of the building happens to be Baron and Idunn as the two girls saw the event occurring with shock.

"What the hell is going on?" Idunn asked with shock and disbelief.

"But who is that over?" Baron asked, looking at Drive.

"Tomari-san? What is he doing here?" Idunn asked, quiet.

"…That explains what happens to her, Lapis." Ryugen admit. This made the two girls look shocked to learn the other warrior is actually their friend despite his armor looks different.

' _But how is it possible? Did he somehow obtain fragment of Golden fruit or from a different source?_ ' Idunn thought in shocked. Baron also couldn't believe her own eyes to see Kamuro obtain a new form which makes him look quite noble than before.

Redyue soon unleashed a quake that caused the Riders in present to become unbalanced of the floor before Redyue charging forward to stomp on the Riders. Both Kamuro and Ryugen rolling away from each other from the attacks.

But she wasn't done there yet. Redyue let out a loud growl before summoned Helheim vines at the two Riders as she unleashed electric shock to them and caused them to scream in pain. Soon the vines were shooting away by Drive who firing his Trailer-Hou.

"Let's go, Ryugen!" Kamuro said before twisting his Rider Key multiple times.

" **KING ROUZER!** "

" **PERFECT ZECTER!** "

" **SHINING CALIBERS!** "

" **MEDGABRYU!** "

" **FAIZ BLASTER!** "

" **BARIZUN SWORD!** "

" **DENKAMENSWORD!** "

" **HANDLE-KEN!** "

" **HINAWAI DAIDAI DJ JU!** "

" **RIDE BOOKER!** "

" **AXECALIBER!** "

" **ZANBAT SWORD!** "

This cause others around Kamuro speechless and jaw dropped to witness as many weapons belong to previous Riders emerged out of thin air. With multiple weapons surrounding them as Kamuro mentally command them to attacks Redyue, causing the monstrosity Inves to stagger in pain. But Redyue used her tail to swing some of them back and tossed them to the ground.

Ryugen soon ran forward as he grabbed both Ride Booker and King Rouzer from the ground as he slashing Redyue's large tail and slice it off, causing her to scream further in pain. Drive takes his Handler-Ken and slashing Redyue from the side in incredible speed.

"Redyue… I, no WE are going to finished you off." Ryugen said seriously.

"Let's finished this…!" Kamuro said before pressing the button his Rider Brace.

" **SOIYA! LUMINOUS KIWAMI SQUASH!** "

Drive did the same as he pressed the button on his Rider Brace.

" **HISSATSU!** "

Ryugen pushed down his Cutting Blade three times.

" **HAI~! BUDOU SPARKING! JIMBER LEMON SPARKING!** "

The three Riders then positioned themselves into kicking poses, ready to deliver their final three blows against Redyue. Redyue roared as the kicks collided with her chest, launching her back a yard away, causing her to explode as the three Riders landed.

( **Song end)**

" _ **Nice Drive!**_ " Mr. Belt said to the three Riders.

"Is it over?" Ryugen asked to Kamuro, knowing he might sense something.

"I can't feel her presence… it means she is finished." Kamuro said to make the tense on Ryugen's shoulders less tense than before.

"I guess that our work here is done," Drive said before he vanished into thin air.

Suddenly Kamuro brought out his Musou Saber to blocking incoming blasts from out of nowhere.

"You forget about me." They turn around to see Bujin Gaim who walking toward them with his weapon in hand. Bujin Gaim can't help feeling angry after being humiliated by Drive except he focuses on Redyue too.

"It looks like he is harder to taken down than I thought," Kamuro said as he and Ryugen get themselves ready.

Before either Riders can fight, a purple beam out from above hit the ground…?

"That is far enough, Bujin Gaim." A familiar voice as Maja appeared with an unexpected figure. But what make him, even more, shocked is seeing someone he never gets the chance of seeing again standing next to Maja.

"Miku-chan…" Kamuro said, hesitant and shocked.

Except Miku now donned in a Symphogear armor now as it resembled a Chinese dress with hakama pants.

"Miku-chan… it's me, Lapis. Don't you recognized me at all? Your friend?" Kamuro asked desperately.

"The only person I see here is the one who abandoned me," Miku said in a rare cold and emotionless tone. This alone confirm Kamuro's worse fear and it coming true right now.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" Kamuro growls furiously at Maja who chuckled.

"We just giving her the power she wanted. Is there something wrong?" Maja chuckled.

But it was Ryugen's turn to snap at Maja. "You are doing nothing more than brainwashed her to making her your mindless puppet on strings!"

"Does it compared to what you are, former puppet?" Maja asked, this making Ryugen tempted to fire his rifle but hold back due to the possibility of Miku protecting him.

"Miku-chan, please come back to your sense!" Kamuro said. "I know what I've done was wrong… I am sorry for abandon you. It was my fault… I am sorry for everything…" he apologized.

This made Bujin Gaim laughed hard. "This is so funny! Never imagine of hearing it from the so-called hero who endangers his girlfriend and comes back to bite him!" Before he can continue laughing, he hears sound of bullet close to his head and looks at Ryugen.

"That is enough out of you!" Ryugen growl angrily.

"Miku Kohinata… why don't you demonstrated your power?" Maja asked.

Soon Miku already materialized a fan like sword before slammed on the ground toward the Riders. This made the Riders move away from her as a powerful crater occurs.

Suddenly Miku turns her weapon into a large fan as she created powerful gale to blow the two Riders back, making them rolling on the floor.

"There has to be a way to snapped her out of it..." Ryugen said.

"If I get close enough, then I should get her regain her sense," Kamuro said.

"I've already in my sense," Miku said coldly.

"No you're wrong, you aren't in the right state of mind!" Kamuro countered.

"Shut up, Lapis. You're the one who betrayed me!" Miku said in robotic tone that doesn't set her at all. "All my life, I've been tired of being in the conformity life while you, Hibiki, and the others use your powers to change the world! But now that I have this power...I will use it to make you pay for holding me back!?"

Though Kamuro would want to be shocked, but he keeps remind himself that bastard brainwashed her.

Before he or Ryugen can react, Baron and Idunn advance tries to catch Miku as neither of the girls would stand aside now.

"Snap out of it, kid!" Baron said.

But Miku leaps out of the way from their attempt and even slashing away the Helheim vines with her own weapon before standing in front of Bujin Gaim. Miku then fired purple blast and send Baron flying backward.

Idunn then charges at Maja with her Sword Bringer close to him, but Maja brought up a barrier to protect himself from the attack before forcing the Demi-Overlord to bounce back.

"And she agreed to it as I freed her out of her doubts and constricts. But I will let you know something to help you..." Maja said with evil chuckle as Miku get herself up. "There is a control on back of her head if you wish to save then remove it. But it also a bomb if forcefully remove doesn't only kill her… but those in a 20-mile radius."

"Damn you…" Baron gritting her teeth.

"Teme…" Ryugen growls angrily. "To think that you want the Golden Fruit... that you're willing to sacrifice an innocent girl for it!"

"What the hell are you?" Idunn demands to Maja. "What make you desire to seek the golden fruit badly?"

"You can say that… I am the shadow of those fallen in the war for Golden fruit." Maja chuckled darkly.

"…Isn't that any different from what you Riders commit back in your world?" Miku asked darkly to Ryugen and Kamuro. "You sacrificed your kind, your friends, and your own dignity to Redyue? Or you, Lapis… you threw away everything including the woman who loved you."

This made Ryugen looks shock, but especially learning something about Lapis that he never thought of knowing.

"It trues what we did is unforgivable…But we fight to count up those sins we made for the rest of our lives! That is what it means to be Kamen Rider!" Kamuro said with serious expression. "No matter what happens, Miku! I will come find and save you… Because I won't leave without my friend!"

"Then the race to the Frontier began…" Maja chuckled before he snapped his fingers as he, Miku, and Bujin Gaim vanished into thin air.

* * *

Soon Maja, Bujin Gaim, and Miku return to the helicopter through teleportation as a Kurokage Trooper is seen flying the vehicle.

"I see that you make it back," Ryouma said. "And here is the thing you ask for…" Presenting the object on the table.

Bujin Gaim looks surprised at the small object on the table.

"So it completed? Aren't you going to use it?" Bujin Gaim asked Maja. He expected that Maja needs more power to able to crush the moon.

"I see that you need it most after making them fools," Maja said before get close to Bujin Gaim. "I bet you're waiting for your revenge against Gaim, right? Making him suffer for your loss isn't it your goal?"

"Very well…" Bujin Gaim said, taking the countermeasure in hand.

"…I already have something that will make up for the trouble…" Maja said, revealing an object in his hand. It was the Dark Rider Lockseed except for the appearance suddenly directly change completely. The Lockseed changes in a crimson Lockseed with the appearance of the Dark Riders' symbols around it.

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of this chapter. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	16. Interlude I: Aftermath of Break-In

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. They belonged to their respective creators. Sorry about taking too long when it comes to writing a chapter, I've been busy before Spring Break come around where I can do some chapters.**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G

Interlude I: Aftermath of Break-In

"M-Miku is… Why did this have to happen?" Hibiki sniffed with tears down her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hibiki-chan." Serena apologized with sympathy look. "But Vers must had done something to her mind to make her feeling even distort than before."

Genjuro had a serious expression as he was hearing the account of his niece and others about Miku's condition.

"And you are saying there is a bomb attached to the back of her head, correct?" Genjuro asked grimly. Kanade nodded to him. "They went to a new level of lower… after what they did."

"That is correct. Even the bad guy claimed that if we try to move it away by brutal force, it will destroy anyone in close range with her alone." Mitsuzane states calmly. Though he doesn't want to be here with others, but he make this a one-time only. However, he now has a grudge against Ver who is the second Duke after witness what happens to Miku.

"How are you feeling, Tsubasa?" Genjuro asked with concern expression to his niece. Especially he is a bit shock of learning that she is capable of handle the stress of holding two relics on her now.

"It my fault for being caught when being exposed to the relic. Though I am worry about how Lapis is dealing with this now…" the bluenette said. Even her friend Kanade seem to be sad after confronting with Miku who become a brainwashed Symphogear user.

"But why are they using Miku for this? Why?" Hibiki asked them, though she is relief Miku is all right but she can't help feeling sad about what happens to her friend.

"If that relic your friend wield is what I think it is, they might try to awaken the Frontier from deep sea…" Maria said. It true they didn't have the power to awake the Frontier, but it looks like Ver is finding someone who can fulfill that role now.

"Not to mention that they are doing this is ensuring his victory against Lapis." Takatora grimly states.

Lapis is the last survivor of Helheim world and Overlord as it makes him strong as both Kaito and Kouta. But the sight of his friend being control, it could cause Lapis lost his composition and might become reckless than before. Hibiki have a sorrow expression on her face before she suddenly felt jolt of pain coming from the place the relic fragment buried in her chest, causing her collapse to the ground.

"Hibiki, are you alright?!" Kanade questioned with serious expression to her protégé.

"No… impossible…" Tsubasa whispered with worried.

"I-It hurt…" Hibiki whispered, painful.

"W-What in the world is wrong with her?" Maria asked with concerns.

"It must be the relic fragment… Since it a part of her, it must be spreading due to the stress Hibiki having after learn about what happens to her friends." Takatora concluded serious.

"This is bad, we need to get her to calm down." Genjuro said.

* * *

In a forest, Lapis looks at the one in front of him and waiting for his response.

"Did you find out anything from this world's record?" Lapis asked to the Rider.

Standing in front of him happens to be none other than W, but his appearance is slight different as the middle part of his body is entire silver and his helmet. This is Kamen Rider W, Xtreme Form.

"I manage to link into this world's memories and look up about the relic that possessed your friend Miku Kohinata." W Xtreme explains. "The Shénshòujìng, an ancient mirror that was find in a lost ruin. It also ironic that it the same place where your friend Kanade Amou lost her parents on the same day it was taken."

This made Lapis have a frown on his face. He knows how much the loss of her parents affect Kanade especially coming from the one who caused the pain and make her the person she is today. This made Lapis thinking about what happens after he left others to contempt by himself.

( **Flashback** )

 _Lapis looks onward at others checking for anything in the Dark Riders' hideout after Ver's crew left. So far, there were nothing left behind or any loose Nephilim Inves. Not even his close friend who was here earlier and fought him under the influence of the enemies._

' _There is no doubt that Miku-chan doesn't even know what she is doing now… this happens because of me,' Lapis thought sadly, clenching his fist._

 _The Overlord then watch Ryoji and Tsubasa helping Chris who is still unconscious onto a medic vehicle from the Second Division. Though there is no telling whether or not if Chris will awake yet, but she is safe from harm. There is no left for him to do but began preparation for the travel to the Frontier since he don't know what will lead there._

 _He soon turns around and is ready to leave..._

" _Lapis… wait! Where are you going?" a familiar voice questioned. The Overlord didn't need to turn around to know Kanade was the one who talking to him._

" _I have no business here anymore." Lapis said calm, trying to not looking back at her._

" _Wait, Lapis. You don't have to go… Hibiki have been worried about you, please at least come back for her sake…" Kanade said. "I know that you didn't even meant for what you say because I heard what you say to Miku. You aren't the only one who felt the worse about what happens."_

 _Lapis sighed. "I can't. How can I be even worthy of coming back to her after my action lead Miku-chan to a worse fate? I was the one who supposed to be protecting them." But how is he going to ever face Miku-chan's own family if they learned about the fate befall their own daughter?_

" _Are you really a fool that you can't tell the difference between taking blame and responsible?" Mitsuzane asked, standing beside his older brother._

" _Listen to my brother, Lapis. Despite your sudden grow in power, you're still mortal like everyone else." Takatora said. "If you went after them, you won't just pushing yourself to harm's' way but how do you think your friends would felt?"_

" _I know the risk but I will not die…." Lapis said with serious before he vanished into a bright light._

( **Present** )

 _Even if what Takatora says is true, but I can't go back… until I get Miku-chan back to her normal self_ , Lapis thought seriously. He needs to prove that he can save Miku on his own before he can ever facing Hibiki. But he also wants to prove himself that he is worthy of the Rider Key that Kouta and other previous Riders giving to him.

"Lapis… what exactly is the promise you tried to fulfill for your friend? Why are you trying so hard even pushing so far to fulfill it?" W Xtreme asked, curious about the Overlord Rider.

"I will be there to watch them graduated from school. That is a promise I made with Miku-chan and Hibiki-chan. Though I never experience school like them, it also make me curious about what is a school graduation look like despite reading about them and I wish to see it for my own eyes. But… it's frustration that it my fault because Miku-chan have to become a brainwashed soldier for a twist man like Vers. If I don't stop her soon, she will do something she will end up regretting." Lapis said.

It was because of them and Boss Lady, he found a reason to protect this world. After all, how can he be a Rider again if he don't have someone to protect?

"But is it alright if you don't ask for their help?" W Xtreme asked. "There are something you can't do alone."

"No, this is a mistake that I need to atone by myself especially what I say back there. That would mean I have to face Miku-chan on my own. I will not let anyone else pushed themselves for my sake again… I can't allow it to happen again," Lapis said. He was thinking about Rem and how she stay by his side to bitter end. Maybe the reason why he wants forget about Rem because the memories was so painful.

"But the past does not matter right now. I will find Miku-chan and save her before it's too late. I will face others later." Lapis vowed. He won't failed someone close to him ever again. There seem to be a bit tense between him and W for few moments.

"It looks like you are going back up your feet…" W Xtreme mused.

"But tell me, what exactly is the purpose behind using Miku as a Symphogear?" Lapis questioned with a serious expression. There have to be a motivated behind Ver's plan of using Miku and it involved the Frontier itself.

"It seems that with a user, they can magnified the power of the relic to awaken the Frontier. The Shénshòujìng possessed the power of cleanse or repelled any bad luck." W Xtreme answers, making Lapis rubbing his chin.

"Power of cleanse…" Lapis muttered. "Will it have any effect on me since I am not of this world?" He remember that he once been struck by Durandal that Mars stolen as he noted that it the few Relics can even hurt an Overlord like him. It show that he isn't truly invincible due to some relics can possible do some serious harm to him.

"It unlikely possible. But you should be careful if you think is something wrong." W Xtreme said. "But we also will like to warn you that you need to be careful if you're thinking of using Medagaburyu on Hibiki Tachibana consider that she is not a Greeed or a Yummy."

Lapis nodded, knowing that the only weapon can be able to free Hibiki from her illness is OOO's Medagaburyu and that tool isn't something to be used likely. Like most Rider weapons, Lapis can feel they are not ordinary. Since the weapon happens to be from OOO, there might be trouble for him to handle it.

But there is Miku who is under the influence of the enemies. There is no telling if it would work. However, there is _another_ possibility of saving her come into his mind. It something that he could have a chance of saving his friend. It will be a gamble in hope of rescuing his friend from herself.

After all, this is something he can do as… Overlord Inves.

* * *

Tsubasa and Ryoji were curious about what is going as they followed Genjuro into a research lab. After they settle Hibiki back to the bed in the medical room, Genjuro want to show them something. Soon enough, the two witness an unexpected sight in the middle of the room.

The two didn't want to believe what happens in front of them. There is no way he could end up in something like this.

"Holy… This must be a joke, isn't it?" Ryoji gawked before looking back at the older man.

"I am afraid that is not a joke." Genjuro frowned.

"Kaito…? What in the world happened to him?" Tsubasa asked with disbelief.

In front of the three happens to be the original Baron, Kaito Kumon, turned into a stone statue of himself.

"Hey Kaito? Earth to Kaito? Are you there?" Ryoji asked, waving his hand in front of the stone statue. But there is no response from Kaito at all. ' _Saurian, does this mean what I think it mean…?_ '

" _There is no doubt about it. This is Zeker's work._ " Saurian concluded.

"H-how did this happens?" Tsubasa asked to her uncle, wanting explanation for what happens in their absence.

"It sometime after I have talk with Kaito about personal matter," Genjuro said. "Kaito somehow got involved when our research team move the Sword of Zeker before it went out of control by lashing power everywhere. Kaito was the one who come close to it before he got turned into stone in the process."

"I guess that might make sense… Kougane can't truly control Kaito back then and I won't expect a relic could so it lead to him being petrified." Ryoji said. But he can't help feeling a bit bad for Kaito being stuck as a stone statue and tempted to draw on his face now.

' _No, that will be a bad idea if Kaito is aware of what happened… he'll come hounding me later…_ ' He can't help but shudder by the image in his mind.

"Is there a way to get him out?" Tsubasa asked.

"Unfortunately, we can't find a way to get him out. I am surprised that the relic could hold Kaito's power back." Genjuro remarked.

"Okay, but what about Shirabe and Kirika? How do they felt about this?" Ryoji asked with concern about the two girls.

"The two want to be by themselves since they felt that they failed Kaito. Even Maria couldn't talk with them." Genjuro said, making the two look a bit concern.

"Alright. I will try to talk with them." Ryoji said.

* * *

Takatora is currently leaning against the wall as he watch Maria try to talk with the younger girls since it been a while they talk with another. But the two young girls haven't even touch their foods yet. Though it does not seem that she has any luck of getting through them after what happens to Kaito.

"I still find it hard to believe Kaito actually does babysitting…," a familiar voice said. Takatora did not need to turns around to knowing his brother is standing beside him.

"You're back early, Mitsuzane." Takatora said.

"Couldn't find anything in the abandoned building…" Mitsuzane replied before glancing at the three. "Though I am curious why you want to be near them…"

"Even so, we still need reach a bit in order to complete our mission, Mitsuzane." Takatora pointed out. "Especially helping those who were misguided as us before."

"I can see the resemblance between you and Serena's sister…" Mitsuzane remarked, thinking of the past.

"Not to mention that you need both Lapis and Hase's assistance to fight Redyue." Takatora reminded with hint of strict. "How do you feel now?"

"It still not over yet since one person out there... Ryouma Sengoku," Mitsuzane coldly stated. His brother already know he referred to Ryouma.

"Don't face him alone, Mitsuzane. I have something to settle with him and it something he will have to answer for…" Takatora said.

Mitsuzane nodded. The latter is also shocked when learning from Lapis about what befall Touka Akatsuki and that Ryoma was the one who responsible for what happens to her.

They don't know what exactly is his motivated after being revival. But they know that Ryouma might be after what he couldn't get in the past and that is the Golden Fruit itself.

* * *

Kamuro stood alone in the forest as he is holding onto the Medagaburyu before twisting his Rider Key once again.

" **SOIYA! LUMINOUS KIWAMI SQUASH!** "

"HA!" Kamuro roared as the purple energy gathering around the blade part of Medagaburyu immediately and ready to charging the attack. Suddenly Kamuro felt jolt of pain crossing through his body, but he won't let the pain affect him as he gritting his teeth.

He pressed forward as he slashing the tree in front of him down with an energy slash. This cause a large crack appearing on the tree and making the tree dropped down to the ground immediately.

Soon he let the Medagaburyu vanished completely after removed his Rider Key from his Rider Brace and his transformation was undo.

"At least, it hit only one target this time…" Lapis mutters before notices slight moves in the bushes. This made him sighed and moves to the nearby stream.

Suddenly Kanade and Serena came out of the bushes before following him. Though the two girls were surprised that Lapis notices them earlier. Lapis knee down close to the stream and washing his hands.

"Go away…" Lapis said without glances back at either of the girls. He know what they want to talk, but he isn't interested.

"Lapis, we just want to talk." Serena said. Though she was surprised to find him by using the Drive Lockseed as a tracker would actually work.

"There is nothing need to talk about." Lapis said neutrally, after getting up from the stream and turned around to find Kanade standing in his way as their eyes stare at each other.

"Get out of my way, Kanade." Lapis glared at the redhead.

"Lapis, you can't go on like this. You can't keep pushing yourself to the edge like this." Kanade said, refused from standing down. She let him out of her sight once and promised herself not to do it again.

This made Lapis feeling anger boil within himself already.

"Not when I have someone close to me being brainwashed by a mad scientist and out to destroyed the world!" Lapis pointed out.

"I know that you are worried about Miku, but don't you know that there are others worried about you as well…" Serena said soft, come close to him. "Is this what Rem would want for you to do?"

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three. Before Kanade took a deep breath before she speak up once again.

"How long are you going to keep running away from Hibiki? Don't you understand what my protégé feeling because you left? Are you going to become like her bastard father did?!" Kanade questioned angrily.

This made Lapis punched a nearby tree and caused it to falling floor as it causing a massive thump sound being heard. The two girls notices Lapis have a feral look on his face. The Overlord never felt this angry when she mention that person in his presence, when she compared him to the one who abandoned Hibiki.

"Don't. Ever. Compared. Me. With. _Him_. That fucker traitor deserted his own family than fighting to protect them from the neighbors." Lapis snarled. "I won't come back until I finished the things I intend on settling. That is getting Miku-chan back and curing Hibiki-chan's illness."

This caught both girls a bit off guard at his response.

"Y-You find a way to help Hibiki? But how?" Kanade asked with disbelief expression. She know the process of removing the relic fragment would be _very_ danger, but Lapis believes he might find a way around it that made her shock.

"That is something I was working out," Lapis said as this got the two girls' attention.

"Wait, how exactly did you figure out a way without harming Hibiki?" Serena asked, wanting to know how he figure out something that they could not figure out.

"With OOO's Medagaburyu, I can extract Gungnir relic fragment without causing harm to her. Though it best to only using it if Hibiki-chan is losing control again since I don't want to accident kill her." Lapis explains in calm tone. He is not sure about telling his theory be good, but it might prevent a serious misunderstood later.

Though this new information made the girls look surprised especially it explains what he was doing earlier when they find him here. But it also causes increasing concerns for Lapis's wellbeing, he have been training by himself with his unique new weapon.

Before they can spoke, Lapis suddenly felt shaking and nearly fall to the ground if it wasn't for Kanade catching him in her arms.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"I'm fine… Just a little tired," Lapis frowned, starts to feeling a bit tired from the training with the weapon.

"You should take it easy." Kanade said before settling him down in the grasses.

"Okay, Kanade. You'll stay here and look after him while I head back to get some food." Serena said. She is certainly that Lapis didn't eaten anything after finding him training.

"You don't need to-" Lapis said before stop when he notices Serena and Kanade have a serious look on their face.

"You have no saying in this after being away from everyone." Kanade said before Serena went out to the forest and leaving the two sitting alone there.

The two has not say much while Lapis looking out at the blue sky before Kanade is the one who spoke up. "Do you know how worried Hibiki was when seeing two of her important friends leaving her side?" she started.

"…" Lapis did not say anything back to her as he still stare at the clouds. Kanade is sure or not that Lapis might already aware of this fact since it also cause Hibiki to pass out unconscious.

 _No, it will be a bad idea…_ Kanade thought to herself.

* * *

(Back in the mobile base)

In the training room, Tsubasa donned in her new dual armor as she leaped into the air to dodge the attacks from Kurokage-Shin, Knuckle, & Kurokage.

But Kurokage-Shin charge forward with his flame fist ready at the bluenette Symphogear user and slammed into her stomach. In an instantly, she turns into a wooden log and the real one reappearance behind him as she kicked him in the shoulder.

"Not bad, Tsubasa… I am surprised that you're quite synch with the new addition for your armor." Knuckle said, impressive.

"It nothing. Though I admit that donned two relics should been impossible." Tsubasa admit.

"I guess it consider a blessing." Kurokage comment.

"How are you feeling, Hase?" Tsubasa asked to Kurokage-Shin.

Kurokage-Shin takes out his Lockseed and reversal back to his normal form. "I am fine… Though I am going to take a quick break, if that is alright?" he asked.

"I don't mind. I can still keep going for few more minutes." Tsubasa said before looking at the two other Riders. "Shall we keep going?"

"I hope you're ready, Tsubasa." Knuckle said.

Ryoji soon left to the hallway. He takes out the soda from the vending machine and start drinking it.

 _I guess whatever nightmare Chris experience will not make it easy for her to wake up easily…_ Ryoji thought to himself.

Ryoji suddenly turns around to see Maria leaning against the wall. The pink hair woman notices him immediately.

"What are you doing out here?" Maria asked.

"Getting a drink, my throat feel dried." Ryoji said. "How are Shirabe and Kirika doing?" This made Maria have a downcast expression.

"They haven't touch much of their foods, I figure it do with Kaito being sealed in stone." Maria said.

"Is that so?" Ryoji asked before rubbing his chin, "Then maybe I should tries to talk with them about eating…"

"Ryoji Hase, there is something I want to question you." This getting Ryoji's attention and glances back at her. "What exactly is Lapis try to achieve by gaining new power? With the power he have… will he decide to become ruler of the world?" she questioned.

"Lapis isn't interested in becoming a fucking ruler." Ryoji said with narrow expression.

"I don't understand… if Lapis have that much power, he could just rule the world and he could do a lot of things that make sure no more violence... Doesn't he wanted that?" Maria asked. Though she hears from her sister about Lapis, but she doesn't know much about Lapis's current goals.

"And I say before that he isn't interested it. Not to mention that he tries to make one once since the world is too complex to begin with." Ryoji growl. "Neither me as well. Both of us just want to live our life a bit longer than what we have in our previous lives."

This caught the pink hair woman completely off guard by the response. "Live a bit longer…?" she asked, confused.

"Both of our lives are pretty screw in the past when we made the wrong decisions and result our own demises. But now, we have a chance to live again and that is by making different decisions now." Ryoji explains. "But forcing peoples' will under their rule is nothing more than fucking tyranny itself."

"Then why do you need to still fight if you get another chance at living? Won't it better than let someone to do the fighting while you enjoy life?" Maria asked.

"Being in a fight is unavoidable and there is no way of changing that. There are times one have to get involved in battle." Ryoji state. "As much I want to enjoy the peace with my friends, how am I supposed to enjoy that if the world is suddenly in danger?"

This made Maria have a bit surprised look on her face. "I never thought of that…" she whisper, but Ryoji hears it.

"You remind me much of those rich kids who have everything they got, but never really work hard for them… Baka-hime." Ryoji remark.

"What did you call me?!" Maria demands, feeling a bit insult.

"Calling you Baka-hime since you're quite ignorant." Ryoji explains with a smug.

"What about your friend Lapis? He have everything that someone like him wanted especially people count on him and those fight for him. How is that different from my situation?!" Maria question.

"Lapis never have the chance of seeing anyone close to him back alive again, Baka-hime! You have your sister come back for you, but Lapis never have anyone he love come back from the dead to be with him except monsters want him die." Ryoji countered. He isn't sure what make him decide to tell her, but he decide to make it clear to Serena's sister that there are people can't get what they wanted the most.

This cause the previous angry Maria feeling turns into guilty. She nearly forget that Lapis was once die before coming to this world.

"He lost his older sister who meant the whole world to him to traitors and no one listen to him… he lost comrades who were cut down by those they love under madness... He lost someone who willing to die for him! If you says that he have everything you never have, then why can't he being reunited with the ones he lost like you did?" Ryoji continued as he stares at Maria have shown guilty expression.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't say that." Maria said solemn. "But why do you follow him despite he left?" she asked.

"Because he saved my life and show what I can do even when I start over here with many different opportunities I never given. He saved me again, I will follow that idiot to the Frontier itself." Ryoji answer.

 _To have someone following you… You're unique person, Lapis…_ Maria thought to herself.

* * *

Kanade is telling Lapis about what happens to Kaito after he went separated paths from him and Ryoji. It seem this got Lapis's attention to listen to the redhead and making a comment. ' _So it true that he cared about them…_ '

"Hey Lapis... There is something I've been wonder," Kanade said. "But what are you going to do for the future?"

"The future…" Lapis said. "I don't have any thoughts on it." This alone made Kanade blink in surprised at his respond.

"Well, what about seeing Kouta?" Kanade asked.

"I will do. But I am still angry that he made me an uncle without contacting me first." Lapis stated with a serious expression. This ends up making Kanade chuckles.

"I am back!" Serena announce, carried two bags in her hands. "I hope I didn't taken too long."

"Not at all…" Kanade said as she and Lapis see the foods that Serena brought while she was away for a bit.

"Let's digging in while they're still warm." Kanade said as the three starting eating their foods.

The three blow on their foods for a bit before starting eating right now.

"So, Lapis. What are you going to do after seeing Kouta?" Kanade asked, curious about what he will do afterward.

"Continued working at Flower as usual. After all, Boss Lady need all the help she can get." Lapis stated before going back eating foods.

"But… don't you want more than that?" Kanade asked.

"It's fine with me. I can go watching soccer games on my free days when I feel like it and I don't have to worry about run out of money. As much as I trust you and others in Second Division… I still like my way of living better." Lapis answers.

"But do you want to… like starting a family of your own?" Serena asked, unaware that Lapis's eyebrows went narrow.

"I have no desire for it." Lapis stated dark, causing both girls being shocked.

"Why?" Kanade asked, looking confused. "If it about your problem being old or Inves. I'm sure that Kouta might fix your issue—" Before she stop when Lapis giving her a cold glare.

"If history repeated itself again. It was the horrible feeling when I lost my sister, those I cared about, but it the feeling of end was losing one person who stay by my side to the end. It true that I can be sometime oblivion about attracting from opposite sex, but it my own fault that I pushed Rem too far and to the point of edge. Rem who love me dearly to the end and I let her die. I don't want to feel that horrible feeling and being oblivious for the rest of my life." Lapis said quiet.

"But you sure least try since this is your chance to live a new again." Kanade said.

"Sorry, but I still won't. Especially listening to someone who never fall in love." Lapis countered before a remember something back. "Now that remind me of something that Hase's Beat Rider members told me once... do you know that your old fans still think you and Tsubasa are secretly in lesbian relationship. I think you should be more worried about that."

This made Serena laughed while Kanade's eyes wide in shock before she have unexpectedly spitting some hot foods directly at Lapis's own face now. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Lapis, are you alright?!" Serena screamed in shocked and disbelief, trying to help the older Overlord out.

Lapis can't help but gritting his teeth due to the intense heat from the hot foods on his face and flailing his arms rapidly.

Kanade didn't have time to react before Lapis's hand on her shirt, then dragging her down with him as she is currently on top of him. But what even shocking that buttons of her shirt were pulled down to reveal her white bra.

"What the…?" Serena can't help but looking disbelief at what happens in front of her and was still have her ramen in her mouth.

After Lapis manages to regain his sense, his face soon turned redden than the tomato sauce that Kanade spitting on his face. In front of him is a flustered Kanade with her bra revealing in front of him.

"K-K-Kanade… I'm so sorry about what happen," Lapis apologized.

Kanade manages get back from him and using her arms to cover her chest, still glaring direct at Lapis.

"You should be! You were the one who dragging me down with you in the first place!" Kanade growl angry, blushing hard and stares dagger at Lapis. She never imagine that she will have something like this happens with a person like Lapis.

Lapis decide that it a good time not to bring up anything that would provoke Kanade's sudden wraith upon him. ' _But it will be amusing to watch how she will handle others misunderstanding…_ ' he thought secretly to himself.

"But you were the one who spitting your food at his face… when he brought up your 'supposed' relationship with Tsubasa," Serena giggling. "Plus, I find it really funny."

"I swore that goddamn bullshit supposed to die down now… For your account, we aren't like that." Kanade retort, angry.

"Are you really sure about that?" Serena asked with a teasing grin.

"Don't even thinking about it… kid!" Kanade growl, causing Serena to have a tick mark on her forehead.

"Hey! I am the same age as you!" Serena countered angrily.

Lapis notices that Kanade feeling slight cold from the chill wind and takes off his jacket before giving it to her that made the redhead look surprised.

"Here you can wear this," Lapis said, before going back to eating his food.

Kanade soon take the jacket and wear it as she surprised feel surprising how warm it was.

"Umm… thanks you." Kanade said.

"So the big question is what exactly are we going to do about Miku? Ver is plan on using her to awaken the Frontier from the deep of sea where it rest." Serena said.

Lapis didn't say anything as he looking at the food, but this making both girls stare hard at him. They are certain that he have something.

"Lapis? How exactly are you going to save Miku?" Serena asked.

"Lapis, you better tell us now." Kanade said in a dangerous tone. "I know well that you won't stay here just to practicing for Hibiki."

"There… is one way is to reversal what happen to Miku-chan without causing the bomb behind her head to imploded. If I must then I will do what Kouta did."

Serena's eyes wide in realization what he is planning. It can't be a coincidence of what he is planning. "No…Are you really do what Tou-san did for Micchy?!" Serena asked, shocked.

"If Kouta can do it for someone who he cared about, then so can I. You guys can focus on stopping Ver onward while I making sure Miku-chan is out of harms." Lapis said with resolved.

"You can't be serious!" Serena protested, raising her voice right now.

Kanade have a same expression as Serena when she realized what he plan. "Couldn't you come up with another plan but that?!"

"Do I have a choice? There is no doubt that Ver have a remote to get rid of anyone close to Miku-chan's range when he finished using her to reawaken the Frontier." Lapis said calm and strict. But the possibility of Ver killing Hibiki if she tries to get her friend snapped out of it will hurt her further than his.

"But is it… really necessary for you to get hurt again?" Kanade asked. She still think back to when she was still inexperienced as the new Kamen Rider Baron and Lapis saved her from impaled by Demushu.

"Because Miku-chan's life is on the risk. I rather take whatever attacks Miku-chan throws in her Symphogear suit than letting Ver trying control her forever like a mindless puppet." Lapis stated with serious expression.

Kanade never would imagined to see Lapis being motivated than what happens when Miku though to be lost. ' _Lapis… you really are serious…_ '

"Then let me do it while you healed her, I am Overlord as well!" Serena protest with angry expression.

"No, this is my responsibility since I wasn't able to save her." Lapis shook his head. "If it not done careful enough, the bomb on Miku-chan's back will take out everyone in the process."

"Lapis, you can't do something like this on your own after seeing how strong Miku becomes and there is no doubt you won't make it…"

"—I don't care about that or what happens to the world if I can't save someone close to me! I rather be dead to begin with!" Lapis snapped. Then the unexpected thing happens before him.

"You… you baka!" Lapis was completely surprised when he was slapped hard in the face and causing him to fall to the ground.

Lapis looks surprised when he got slap in the face and looks at the one who did it. In front of him, Serena have tears in her eyes.

This made Lapis felt speechless and could not move at all. This is something he never seen before. The cheerful and serious Demi-Overlord is showing tears in front of him.

"Lapis… do you really thinks that your life is really that expendable? Do you think no one will cried at you fighting alone?! Do you think that there is no one cares if you were in pain?!... Do you regret that we even meet?" Serena asked hurtful tone before running off through the forest.

The older Overlord didn't move an inch after witness Serena leaving the area. Lapis can't help but still have the surprised and disbelief expression on his face as he didn't move a single inch. He is still surprised that Serena went slapping him like that and left on her own.

Soon Kanade walk toward him with hurtful expression on her face.

"Lapis, you baka! You really are reckless at endangering yourself in battle... without thinking how others will feel and forgetting that living is the hardest battle we have to face." Kanade said angry, tears starting to slowly coming down.

But Kanade was not letting him having any time to countered as she let out the turmoil she been feeling before slapping him in the same spot Serena slap earlier, causing him to stagger backward.

"How could you think of that without concern how other feeling? Even if it your friend's own daughter who tries to help you?! There would been chance that you will not even making through the process even if you are immortal!"

Lapis got himself and have an angry expression on his face. "Shut up! I have no intend of dying again until I save Miku-chan!" he shout in defiant before dodge a punch from her and response with one at her left cheek.

"How can you be certainly of that? How can you be certainly that you won't die by keeping pushing yourself over the limit like always?! Why going far?!" Kanade demands angry before punching Lapis in the face.

"Because I will protect her and Hibiki-chan no matter what!" Lapis said serious. "What is point of being a Kamen Rider if you don't have something to fight for and protect? It like not living with a dream!"

"Protect…" Kanade whispered. "Protect… Protect…" she finished before shouting, "There is more to life than just that! Who will be there to protect you!? Sometime you need to let people protecting you as well!"

"I know…" This made Kanade blink in surprised before Lapis continued. "I am still mad at myself for what happens to Miku-chan. Even if what you say is true… I didn't felt that I don't truly deserved that until I do what I only can do."

"But…there is still time to apologize! We can go back-" Kanade said before Lapis interrupted her.

"There isn't enough time for that!" Lapis retort.

"Not enough time to see them?! How do you think they will react if you pushed yourself too far in order to save Miku? Especially when using powers of both Showa and Heisei Riders pushed you further! No matter how much you act as if everything is fine, but it not okay! And most importantly… what happens if you didn't make it?!" Kanade continued berated at him as she start hitting him on the shoulder for few minutes.

Lapis stood there without saying anything as he swears that he hears Kanade making sniffing sounds and assumed she is crying now.

"Kanade…" The redhead stop hit him before wrapping her arms around him as her head resting against his shoulder.

"Please don't leave me… I already lost my parents and my little sister… I don't want to lose another person I cared about…," she pleaded quietly.

Lapis stay there with confused expression as he looking at the crying redhead. For some reason, he didn't want to move away from the crying redhead and stay there while she is crying on his shoulder.

The Overlord is confused about the situation he was in right now. Though he was expected Kanade going to fight him, but this isn't what he would expect. He soon wrapping his arms around her waist and patting her on the back.

"Sorry…Kanade. I guess that I didn't think clearly for what I say before, but that won't stop me from saving Miku-chan on my own before doing something she'll regret later." Lapis said.

"But what if you die?" Kanade asked, still look a bit hurtful. Though she want to stop him, but she couldn't in the state like this.

"That is up to you, whether you believe me or not. But thank you, I need it that. Though I will look for Serena and apologized." Lapis said before his face sudden come close to hers and their eyes meet each other.

Kanade looks at Lapis's eyes for any sights of deception, but she didn't find any sights of them. She can't help but moving a bit forward and their face close to touched...

Lapis is surprise but they stay like that for a while ignoring everything around them. But Lapis then releasing himself and went off looking for Serena without saying anything.

It take Kanade few moments while staying there in dazed as she realized what she have done and her face turns redden than her armor. She never thought the possible of her being the one who did the deed.

 _Oh kami-sama… Did this really happened? Did I just take his first kiss by accident…?_ Kanade thought with disbelief and shocked. But what even surprised that Lapis didn't resist.

* * *

Serena was sitting close to the stream within the Helheim forest by her lonesome. To find some time for herself after slapping Lapis in the face and snapped at him. She does not wants to look at him as made it feeling painful.

Despite all her years being a Rider, Serena never thought she would ever felt this way before. Sad that the person she admired and want to protect doesn't cared about what others think of him to accept his own crime and angry boiled within her to how he can't tell that she want to help him but refusing their offers for a better solution than his own plan.

"Serena!" A familiar voice shout snapped her out of her own thoughts. Serena turns around and see one person that give her a surprised expression.

Coming out of the forest was none other than Lapis himself. He have a worried expression on his face when he saw her.

"There you are. I was worried when you weren't around before going to Helheim…" Lapis explains with concern expression.

"What do you want?" Serena asked cold to mask the hurt within her serious expression. Though she is surprised he went looking for her, but she won't forget what happened early.

"Serena… listen, I am really sorry… for about what happened before." Lapis apologized, working on swallowing the previous frustration he was feeling while looking at the young Demi-Overlord. "And I failed your Kaa-san's request by looking after you when I was thinking about my own failure. I must be really a disappointment as your supposed guardian." He added solemn. "I didn't meaning to hurt like this."

"I understand what you went through, but I don't know if I can trust you. I… I see where this is going," Her voice trembled as her tone changed. "That what I am to you? Nothing more than a bed warmer." Serena have tears in her eyes.

"Serena, what are you saying?"

"After saving Miku-chan, you won't care about what happens to yourself…" Serena said. "You know that you will die someday and reunited with Rem without thinking those who suffering living with immortality as well! I will have to suffer terrible heartbreaks while watching more people I care to die when I can't!"

"No… it's not like that… NO! IT NOT LIKE THAT!" Lapis's voice panicking for different reason. Serena's voice is cracks into cries.

"FINE THEN. I DON'T NEED SOMEONE IDIOTIC AS YOU AROUND ME ANYMORE TO SAVE THE WORLD! DO WHAT YOU WANTED! I CAN DO IT MYSELF LIKE I SHOULD DONE! I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT TOU-SAN, KAA-SAN AND TOMARI-SAN SEEING IN YOU EITHER!" With that, Serena left him alone.

"Serena, wait!" This is the last straw for him. Lapis broke out his hesitation and went after the Demi-Overlord.

When Serena hears him running after her, she has no choice but picking up her pacing to move ahead of Lapis. Lapis pushing himself further after seeing Serena tries to move further away from him.

When he thought he got her corner, but Serena manages to outmaneuver and continued running from him through the forest. Suddenly Lapis's eyes wide in shocked to where she was going before yelling a warning to her.

"Serena… lookout!" Serena didn't hear his voice before she finds herself ran off the edge of the cliff and falling for her life.

Without thinking, Lapis jump off the cliff after her and transformed into his Overlord form. He soon accelerated himself a bit further in the air to catch Serena by wrapping his arms around her waist before stumbling across the ground.

" **Don't worry… I got you,** " Shamubishe said, looking at Serena who have surprised expression on her face. He then held her close to him and hugged her tightly in his arms as he change back to his human form. "Don't you ever do something like that again …Serena," His voice sound trembled close to her ear.

"…Why?" Serena asked, looking confused at him.

"Because I was worried about you. I am really. I can't allow someone close to me get hurt." Lapis answers, softly. Serena was not sure why but she can't help feeling her heart beating a bit fast than usual.

"… I am sorry about running off without watching where I was going." Serena apologized quietly. "Though I won't mind if you let go of me… I can't breathes when you holding me this tight…" she added, feeling a bit awkwardly.

"Oh… sorry about that…" Lapis said before releasing her from his grips as the two sat down next to each other.

"Serena, I am really sorry about what happens earlier and I am sorry about making you cried like that." Lapis said with solemn expression.

"I-It's nothing… beside you did save me when I didn't watch where I was running." Serena said.

Lapis shook his head in response with a solemn expression. "But it doesn't excuse my actions when I say something I shouldn't—"

"Lapis, I am sorry." Lapis looks at Serena who have a sorrow expression.

"What for?" Lapis look confused.

"It my fault for what happens to Miku." Serena admit guilty.

"Like I say before it not-"

"Yes, it's my fault! And you know it!" Serena interrupted with tears in her eyes. "I know you blamed yourself heavily, but I didn't check careful for anyone else in the tower before we left! I was selfish in thinking that getting my sister out of the way will make the fight easy! It my fault that you were unhappy with yourself and being pushed like this! Because of me, Miku have end up like this!" she sniffed.

Lapis can't bear to see Serena like this before come close to her and hugged her. "… I guess we're both to blamed, huh." he said softly and sad.

"I still can't forgive you for what happens… but please let me cried on your shoulder," Serena requested quietly.

Lapis nodded in understanding as she leaning on his shoulder before they both sat on the ground. The Demi-Overlord been crying for not for long before she felt sore.

"Lapis, are you really going through with your plan?" Serena asked.

"There is no other way. In case you forgotten, we Overlord can handle being stabbed too much and heal from them." Lapis pointed out. "Though we're invincible, but there are still relics like the Durandal in this world could do serious harm to us if we aren't careful."

"Yeah, that is true…" Serena agreed with solemn expression. "I just wish it didn't come to this. This will end feeling like a repeated of what happens to Tou-san and Micchy."

"If I somehow ends up in situation like Takatora drown into the ocean, I want you come save me." Lapis added. "I trust you and others will do that okay?"

This made Serena look surprise before she nodded.

"There is something else you need to know…" Serena said before related to what happens to Hibiki.

"I see… so Hibiki-chan's illness is getting critical after learning happens to Miku-chan." Lapis said with a serious expression. "Looks like time can't be wasted."

"Are you going to see her now?" Serena asked.

"No… I will save her after I restore Miku-chan's soul." Lapis said with resolved. "I won't go back on my words."

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of this Interlude chapter. To show what going on before the race for the Frontier about to begin. The idea of remove the relic fragment came from Blazedragon94's OOO/Symphogear G fic anyway.** **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	17. Tragedy Reunion!

**Toa Solaric: How is it going, everyone? Welcome back to another chapter of Kamuro: Music of Heaven G. I don't own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. They belonged to their respective creators.**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G

Ch16: Tragedy Reunion!

Hibiki ran to the top of the mobile Second Division base as she looking up into the sky now. Seeing a silver and purple energy like meteors clashing in the sky over the military ship on verge of sinking.

"Miku-chan… Lapis-kun… Please you two have to stop!" Hibiki cried out loud.

But her voice couldn't reached them as her two friends fighting against each other.

"Now you see… This is what I wanted making a world without people like you who keep hurting Hibiki!" Miku said.

Kamuro standing in the opposite side as he stares hard at his friend who still under the influence of the enemy.

"But you really going to do it, Miku-chan?" Kamuro said serious. "To do something like that… are you going to spills blood of many?"

"I don't care how much blood I will spill especially yours… my dearest friend!" Miku said dark and sinister tone while glaring at him with her red visor.

"Miku-chan… this ends here." Kamuro said, taking out his sword. "I swore… I will be the one who brings you home…!"

The Rider and the Symphogear User glares at each other before their weapons collided with another as it created a bright explosion in the process.

* * *

( **Play Brilliant World by Kaori Oda** )

( **Instrumental** ) All the Relic Necklaces can be seen with the Lockseeds can before the screen changed immediately.

 **Kurayami no saki ni matataiteru aoi hoshi-tachi**

The sun rising up, Lapis and Hibiki soon make a run together to the hill. We soon seen Lapis and Hibiki. Kanade and Ryoji. Tsubasa and Chris.

 **Hikari no kiseki boku wa shinjiteru**

Soon the scene changed in 2nd Division headquarter as Genjuro and others working as they keeping eyes out for any Noises activities.

 **Haruka tooi hi no kanashimi ga kage o otoshikonda kono sekai de**

We see a scene of Lapis is working in Flower while talking with Miku, Hibiki, and Chris. Kanade and Tsubasa were training with each other like what they did in childhood.

 **Nani o shinjitara subete wa hitotsu ni kagayaku darou?**

Ryoji is helping the local Beat Riders practicing with their routine with a smile.

 **Wish on a Star!**

Serena is leaning against the wall while holding on the Ringo Lockseed before saw the Beat Riders performance and can't help to smile a little.

 **Kono sekaijuu no shinjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni**

Soon the scene changed as it shows Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, Baron, Knuckle, and Kurokage in dark room while showing off their skills with their weapons. Then we see the Symphogear girls doing the same as well.

 **Boku-tachi wa ima yume ni Mukau**

Duke standing on a hill with the Solomon Cane. Beneath him were shadow armor figures and Symphogear users as they ready to unleashed Helheim on the world. Kamuro soon burst into blue flame before transforming into his Kachidoki Arms while holding onto his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun before at the screen, then follows up with Kamuro in his Luminous Kiwami Arms making an entrance.

 **Hokoru beki mono wa kimi no naka no kokou no hikari**

All the Symphogear users were clash against each other. Kamuro and his fellow Riders collided with Inves commanded by same shadow armor figures, but they soon blow away by new allies joining the fight.

 **Tsuyoku hakanai kimi o mamoritai**

The final scene shows Lapis and his friends looking out from a meadow as sakura blossoms passing them.

* * *

(Before that day)

Lapis let out a yawn before he opened his eyes and find himself sleeping in the guest quarter. But it different than usual as a certain young girl with blue eyes, smilingly warm at him while sitting on a nearby chair.

"Morning!" Serena greeted.

"…" Lapis paused for a moment. Though the quarter they shared have only one bed and have no choice but to share. Something that Lapis didn't really mind at all. ' _But yet Serena is not thinking about teasing me like before…_ '

"… I must be in the wrong dream. Good night." Lapis positioned his elbow over his eyes and acted as though he was going back to sleep.

"What? Wake up, Lapis!" The Dem-Overlord girl was immediately flustered at his jest and shook him by the shoulders. "Seriously! This isn't the time of falling to sleep!"

"Just kidding." Lapis laughed as he sat up and get off of the bed. He then looks out the window and he can already tell that it morning.

"There is no doubt that we might get close. But how do you feel?" Serena asked. Though it take a day for them to reach the shore and they were already got tired in the process before they can get a ride.

"Hmm… good at least. I am certainly after we reach a point, we will have to use hover bikes from here." Lapis said.

"I am surprised that an old guy knows you especially your identity." Serena said. She is surprised the old man knows Lapis before letting them riding on his fishing boat to a certain point in the sea.

"When I read about fishing life, I take a part time job here to see the ocean of this world. Then unexpected the Noises attack and I step in to protect to old guy. He is pleased there is still hope of fighting the Noises." Lapis said. Beside the elder sailor man was kind enough to keep it a secret and taught him the way of fishing.

This made Serena smile. She always find Lapis interesting when he talking about his experiences of learning after staying in this world.

"Hey Serena," Lapis said before getting her out of her thoughts. "Serena, what are you going to do about your sister after the conflict with Vers is over?"

"I know that too. Though I hope Nee-san, Shirabe, and Kirika get a light sentence. But still I would like to see our world first before going off to prison. It true that it might be sad, but Nee-san and others need time for themselves to understand society." Serena said.

"I see…" Lapis muttered, understanding her intent.

"That doesn't mean you can get rid of me easily…" Serena added with a grin.

"I know…" Lapis sighed. He then remember about something else. "Were you aware that Mitsuzane resort to alcohol before?" he asked, caught her a bit by surprise.

"Oh… so you know too? Though it something I won't want to bring up after what he been through when being someone's puppet." Serena said. "Did he told you about it?" she asked to him but Lapis shakes his head.

"I didn't, but I notices that he smell actually like alcohol. I think Hase notices too, but choose not to say it." Lapis said. Though he know young Kureshima change, but there are still issues need to handle when bringing up his past in his present.

Serena got herself up and doing some stretches before being ready to move on ahead.

"I guess that you consider yourself luck… he is still wary around people after what happens." The Demi-Overlord response.

"Even you? I thought that others will accept it?" Lapis asked to the adopted daughter of his best friend.

Serena nodded with a solemn expression. "I don't blame him for what happens… I am not relate to his best friends. Sometime I can felt that my parents' resentment toward their immortality just like you are." she said.

"W-What are you talking about?" Lapis asked, trying to sound clueless. He didn't just hearing what she says about his resentment… and didn't even mention that he resent it. Before he know, Serena have her grip on his hand like iron and glared at him.

"Don't play dumb with me, Lapis. We are well aware that Sagara been keeping an eye on you due to being the last survivor of your kind and your Overlord immortality." Serena said serious.

Lapis sighed before having a downcast expression. It not that he blames Serena, he never expect or suspect her to know that Sagara trying to offered him being mortal which he still think is unbelievable.

"Yeah, he did after he finds out that I was fighting against Kougane." Lapis said. "I am not giving it up when I know he could be up to something. He is right about one thing, that I will stay the same while my friends going to aged and it won't be long until they leave me someday… and I don't want that at all."

Serena stares at him as she understand him a little more. ' _Despite being tempted by Sagara's offer, he wants to stay here. Just like Tou-san and Kaa-san…_ '

"But hearing about what happens to Kouta did… and what happens to Miku-chan… how can I think about my issue with immorality compared to what my friends have endure? I decide that I will use it to save those in need than just throwing it away." Lapis said.

Serena sighed. As much as she admired and love him, his unyielding personality and stubborn can be a headache. But she is too after learning from her adoptive parents. She always hated when Lapis always taking responsible for faults that aren't his own alone and not acting as himself. Not that she could blamed him. Lapis always had things pushed straight at him. Never were ask for these burdens in the first place.

Lapis Shamubishe is not going to even relax. That also meant to talk with him out of it will be a god task. Or a job for a Demi-Overlord girl in this case.

Serena approached him closely.

"Sere-Ah!?" Until she kissed him on the cheek again. Lapis trying to move back before noticing her arms around his waist to prevent him from escaping.

"W-What the hell?!" Lapis, whose face redden, whispered in disbelief.

"Still open book as always." Serena mused.

"Seriously, why do you like to tease me?" Lapis asked, whose face still redden.

"Even though you're my father's brother. You are the only guy I enjoyed to tease." Serena said with a smile. "Beside I can't wait to tell Tou-san that Lapis… the great Overlord and oldest of us… can easily blush and stutter like a shy high school boy." She said.

Then Lapis did the unexpected by kissing her forehead, caught her off guard before she stares at his eyes with hint of red on her cheeks.

"Then I won't mind tells Kouta… How very _unladylike_ of you with the craning machine." Lapis retort as he recalling that moment, making the Demi Overlord girl fuming in embarrassment.

There is one thing that Serena hate was people accused her being unladylike. "That machine was cursed… you know that." Serena retort, glare defiant at him.

"It's your fault of starts this tease war with me." Lapis countered. "I might enjoying play it with you more…"

Suddenly the two hears the knock on the door to snap them out of the conversation. Lapis opens the door and revealed an elder man in sailor outfit.

"Yes?" Lapis asked.

"Kid, this is how far I can take you and your friend." The elder man said to them.

Lapis nodded. "Thank you for your help. I would think it best that you head back as something nasty will occur. Give me regard to your family." He said.

The elder man nodded as Lapis and Serena head out to the top of the boat. The two pulled out their LockVehicle Lockseeds and tossed them into the air.

* * *

While Lapis and Serena on their way to the destination. In the mobile headquarter, there are two girls arguing right now. One happening to return back for the mission while the other one wake up.

"You let him go just like that!?" Chris growl in angry. It did not take her long to wake up from being unconscious and trying to find out what happens.

"Like you will do anything consider that you got yourself locked up in a cell." Kanade retort. She didn't tell them the whole thing like Lapis's own plan and they accidently kiss as they were personally to her.

Nearby, Mitsuzane and Ryoji have their own talk about the two girls. Though he doesn't want to be close to the girls, he knows well enough of staying clear from argument between two girls.

"Are they always like this?" Mitsuzane asked quiet to Ryoji. After what happens, they start talking with each other a bit more.

"You have no idea, Kureshima. They have been like this before they were enemies… I even remember one time that Genjuro sending them to live in a forest and get along with no supplies, but still no result." Ryoji recalled.

"Shut up! I would have done better than you would, old hag!" Chris retort angry at the redhead.

Suddenly Chris got whacked hard in the head by none other than Ryoji Hase himself.

"Owww…." Chris groaned in pain, rubbing her head. "What the hell is that for?" she growled.

"Before you even gone cussing with that sailor mouth, you should stop." Ryoji retort. "Beside this is Lapis's own job, it his mess and he need to be the one who clean it up." He said.

"But—"

"Do you even know how to diffuse a fucking explosive to someone's head when you were working under Fine?" Ryoji asked.

"Urk!" If the look on Chris's face was any indication, it was clear that she doesn't even know how to diffuse an explosive.

"I guess that Fine didn't taught you except only know how to uses Symophgears." Kanade remarked, getting a dirty look from Chris.

"It's unfortunately for someone who stay with Fine couldn't do anything else than fighting…" Shirabe stated calm and cold. This made Kirika also chuckle.

Ryoji then looks at everyone else in the lab.

"Does anyone know how to diffuse explosives connected to someone's head?" Ryoji asked to everyone in the Second Division. They shake their heads. "There! No one here can diffuse explosives without blowing themselves up." He said with sarcastic.

"I've agree with Hase, if we all charged in reckless… we will end up being dead before we can even stop them." Tsubasa said. Not to mention she is relief that Lapis find a way to remove the relic from Hibiki without killing her. But she wish he cured Hibiki before going after Miku.

"That is true, Tsubasa. For now we should focus on reaching the destination where the Frontier and do what we can to prevent the destruction of world. There is no doubt Lapis and Serena are heading there together so we will meet up with them." Genjuro said with serious expression.

* * *

In the stealth plane, Ver is busy looking through the coordination where the Frontier have sunk. It seem that they're almost close to their destination.

Suddenly a virtual screen showing up and revealed an American Carrier on display.

"Well, well… what do we have here? It looks like there is something in our way." Ver said.

"How about I go down there?" Bujin Gaim said, coming into the room. "It's been a while and I am quite itch for battle before awakening of the Frontier."

"That is a good idea especially I been itching for a battle as well. To showing our mighty when a new world will be created from Helheim and the carrier will be an example to them." Vers said.

"I will stay here and monitor things up, but leave Takatora to me… you two." Ryouma injected.

"Of course, Ryouma-dono." Vers said.

* * *

"This is… Captain Mile! We need assistance! The Noises, they are attacking us!" The captain of the American Carrier plead through the radio.

The Noises attacked the Carrier in bright daylight as the men are struggling of holding off their own when trying to fight back against these colorful monsters.

"Why hello… dear Captain~!" The captain and his remaining crews in the radio room, turning to see Duke waving his hand at them.

"W-W-Who are you?" The Captain Mile asked, frighten.

"The one who destined of becoming the next God." Duke said childish.

The men immediately got out their guns and try to fire at Duke. But the bullets aren't affect him at all.

"Hehehe… that tickly." Duke said sarcastic. "Now it's my turn."

Soon Duke activated his invisibility ability and start slashing down the men in a blur, spilling the blood on the floor. A man try to escape from Duke before ending up being impaled in the chest by none other than Bujin Gaim himself.

"Hey… don't forget to leave me some, Doctor." Bujin Gaim said.

Soon he saw more soldiers trying to shoot down Bujin Gaim with their rifles. But Bujin Gaim saw the bullets coming and slashing them down before they can make contact with him.

* * *

" **SILVER SQUASH! /RINGO SQUASH!** "

Silver and reddish apple slicers raining down on the Noises in the Carrier before causing them to exploded immediately.

Both Kamuro and Idunn jumps down from their hover before starting to slash the Noises down with their weapons.

"There is no doubt Vers was here…." Kamuro said.

Idunn saw some soldiers having trouble against the Noises before tossing her Apple Reflector at the Noises. Slicing down the Noises with ease, Idunn approaching the men calm.

"Get those who are still alive out of here." Idunn said to the men.

Idunn charging forward with her Sword Bringer as she slashing down the number of Noises while protecting the remaining soldiers.

Kamuro's visor glowing before he summoned Helheim vines and crushed the Noises. He then spins his staffs to destroying Noises try to charging at him before brought up his Musou Saber as he fired the bullets at the incoming Noises.

" **BLOOD ORANGE CHARGE!** "

Kamuro looks up to see Bujin Gaim descend down from above with his Musou Saber glowing in ominous red color. The silver Rider leap away before countering the incoming moves from the blood orange samurai.

"Heh. Been wonder when you were about to show up?" Bujin Gaim said in mocking tone.

Kamuro charging forward as he trying to slash him with Musou Saber, but Bujin Gaim dodge while blocking an incoming attack from Idunn as the two apple theme Riders were force back a few feet.

"Where is Miku!?" Kamuro demands angry.

"Why don't you make me?" Bujin Gaim asked, continued irritation the two Riders.

This made the two Riders charging at Bujin Gaim who expected them as he dodging their attacks. Bujin Gaim blocked the attacks against him before focus power into the Daidaimaru unleashed a crimson slash toward Idunn, but Idunn brought up her Apple Reflector to block the attack.

"I am surprised. I am not expect that you two are bloodthirsty… did you two forget whose body I own now?" Bujin Gaim asked to them.

"Even if it true that your body is her father. But I've no longer sense anything resembled him in you." Kamuro said. He knows that this might be hard, but he will not allow Bujin Gaim continued his massacred in this world.

"That is right! It true that we might regret, but we make sure you don't stains his body forever." Idunn said before pushing her Cutting Blade.

" **COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!** "

Kamuro did the same before pushing down his Cutting Blade twice.

" **SOIYA! SILVER AU LAIT!** "

Idunn throws her shield and Kamuro thrust his staff forward to extend his weapon before they attacks Bujin Gaim as an explosion occur.

But a bright light occurs as Bujin Gaim charge forward in his Jimber Black Cherry before swing his Sonic Arrow. Idunn summoned vines to trap him, but the vines went through him as Bujin Gaim vanished. But Idunn felt sharp pain from behind as Bujin Gaim slashing her in the back and he was about to pushed down his Cutting Blade.

He didn't expect Kamuro charge straight at him and pushing him straight to the wall as the two Riders glare at each other.

"Tell me where is she! NOW!" Kamuro growl. It wasn't long until he heard laughing from Bujin Gaim right now.

"Why should I tell you… when she is already here?" Bujin Gaim answers.

Before he or Idunn could realize, they sense powerful beams from above hitting toward them. This made the two Overlord Riders leap away from the attack as they look up to see Miku in her Symphogear armor.

"Miku-chan…" Kamuro whispered.

* * *

Both friends stare at each other. It hard to describe how each other feel when they see another, but Kamuro seem to cling his fist tightly.

Even now, he still blamed himself for what happen back then and the consequence of his action appear right in front of him.

"Miku-chan… I am here to settle this." Kamuro said with new resolved.

"So you shows up…" Miku said in cold and stoic tone. "You won't get in the way of awakening of the Frontier after I crushed you with my foot."

Kamuro held his staff close to him before he then charged straight at Miku before both Rider and Symphogear user clashed at each other after swinging their weapons. Then the two jumps back from each other as they take the battle straight into the air.

Soon Bujin Gaim was about to firing his Sonic Arrow at Kamuro, but Idunn got in his way before the two clashed against each other.

"Oh…? You aren't going to help him?" Bujin Gaim asked, mocking.

"Shut up and go to hell." Idunn said before slashing him in the chest with her Sword Bringer couple of times.

But Bujin Gaim only laughed as he getting himself up and charges at the female Overlord Rider.

* * *

(Back with Kamuro and Miku)

"Miku-chan! Snapped out of it!" Kamuro said.

"Shut up! I will kill you for everything. Even if I can't face Hibiki… even if I can't be near her at all!" Miku said darkly.

"The only one who is blamed is the one who started the scheme!" Kamuro argued before the two clashed once again.

"Don't you see? I am strong and powerful than you ever be! If I only have power, then no one else would have to get hurt! But you never give me power!" Miku said selfish and sinister than the kind and sweet tone.

"But are you willing to bear the consequences of your decision! Don't you remember why I didn't make you or Hibiki-chan…? Because… I fought so you and Hibiki-chan will get the chance of normal life! A life away from conflict!" Kamuro said before blocking another hit and ends up getting slashed by Miku in the process. "You two… Boss Lady… made my life here worth it!"

"But you didn't and Hibiki ends up getting hurt in the process!" Miku retort angrily before kicking him straight in the chest, sending him skidding across the sea.

"Now die…!" Miku said before firing a powerful purple beam straight into the ocean and cause an explosion in the process.

* * *

In the medical room, Hibiki is resting after her relic fragment trying to take over her body. Her fingers starting to move slowly.

* * *

Miku waiting until the smoke clear around the water before hearing the water burst straight from above and it none other than Kamuro in his Kachidoki Arms.

"You got to do better than if you're going to take me down, Miku-chan!" Kamuro stated serious before charging straight at her with his War Flags in his hands. "I will keep pushing until I get the _real_ you back!"

Miku brought up her battle fan to protect herself from his attacks before delivering a flying kick that send Kamuro skidding backward.

Miku soon transformed her weapon into a satellite before firing powerful beam as Kamuro pushed down his Cutting Blade.

" **KACHIDOKI SQUASH!** "

Kamuro let out a roar before using swing his Bata Flags and unleashed powerful heatwave to counter the attack.

* * *

(Back on the military ship)

Both Bujin Gaim and Idunn were continued fighting against each other. When they got close, they slashed each other in the process before sparks flying off their chest armor.

"You cared about him so much, you should have not let him going fighting that girl. After all, you will lost your only chance of saving the world!" Bujin Gaim taunted to the red rider.

"Shut up!" Idunn snapped.

Soon Idunn's visor starting to glow brightly before she summoned multiple vines and they struck Bujin Gaim in the process. But Bujin Gaim then pushed down his Cutting Blade once.

" **BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH! JIMBER BLACK CHERRY SQUASH!** "

Before the vines covered him, Bujin Gaim let out a roar as he covered in dark red aura and sending the vines flying.

"As expect of the one who was raised by my hated enemy." Bujin Gaim said before he notices something far in the distance and recognized them as missiles.

"Oh? What do we have here?" Bujin Gaim mused darkly as the sight of Chris with her guns aiming at him. "So the whimper coming back…"

Idunn looks surprises to see Chris shows up before charging straight at Bujin Gaim in the process while firing her arrows at him.

But this made Bujin Gaim laughed loudly before using his Sonic Arrow to slash them away and side-step from her and struck her in the back.

"You're nothing more than an ignorant brat…" Bujin Gaim said.

"Shut up!" Chris said before trying to get up and keep firing at him.

Kurokage-Shin joining the fight but he was briefly distract by the flash in the sky and looks up. He seen Kamuro was fighting against Miku in a Symphogear armor. Though he might agree with Miku about not being obtain power, but she should realize what she is doing was wrong— Miku supposed to be the moral person.

"Lapis…" Kurokage-Shin mutter as he watching the battle between Kamuro and Miku in the sky.

"Kohinata, snapped out of it!" Tsubasa shouted when she come aboard the ship. But Miku wasn't listening to her as she continued fighting her friend in the air.

Tsubasa was trying to think of something before she turns around in time to knocked away couple yellow energy arrows as she spotted Duke with bunch of Noises surrounding him. Though she isn't sure which one was wearing the suit right now…

"Sorry… but I won't let you interrupted the awakening of the greatest civilization upon us." Duke response indicated that he is none other than Ver.

"Ver… you truly are a vile man after what you've done to her…" Tsubasa growl angry, making Duke laughed.

"Oh? I am just giving her what she truly wanted. Like what they always say… always beware of the quiet ones." Duke snorts. Before the Lemon theme Genesis Rider can response, he notice a large shadow over him and seen Shirabe and Kirika as they charging straight at him.

"Oh? So you two decide on not running especially Shirabe can become Fine once more…" Duke said.

"But we want payback for everything before that happens." Shirabe retort cold.

Duke simply dodged both Shirabe and Kirika's attacks as this made the two girls felt frustration.

"Hase, I will helped Shirabe and Kirika in taking care of Ver. Make sure that Chris doesn't do anything reckless." Tsubasa said to Kurokage-Shin who nodded.

Bujin Gaim ignored the firing as the attacks didn't even work on him before swing his fist hard and punched Chris in the gut which send her flying backward.

However, it wasn't for Kurokage-Shin come in a red blur and caught Chris who was still injury.

"Let me go, teme!" Chris argued angry, struggling to break free.

"You stupid idiot…! Why the hell were you thinking of running reckless on your own!?" Kurokage-Shin scold to the paled hair girl.

"I'm disappointed in you, Chris." Bujin Gaim said, using her father's voice. "Because of you, many people died because of your so-called devoting to Fine. You should be ashamed of yourself for what you did, you misbehaved child. An utter disgraced to us…"

This made Chris start shaking as she being reminded of what happens in the nightmare. But this also caused Kurokage-Shin and Idunn looks surprised.

 _She shouldn't charge into this fight in the first place…_ Idunn thought angry. She then summoned more vines directly at Bujin Gaim who pushed down his Cutting Blade twice.

" **BLOOD ORANGE AU LAIT! JIMBER BLACK CHERRY AU LAIT!** "

Bujin Gaim swings his Sonic Arrows before unleashed dark energy waves to slashing everything in his way.

"Shut the hell up!" Kurokage-Shin roared before trying to punch Bujin Gaim in the face. But Bujin Gaim dodge the attack with ease and countered blows to blows before kicked him straight into the air.

But what he didn't know that this is what Kurokage-Shin wanted. Kurokage-Shin unleashed powerful flame directly at Bujin Gaim and cause bright explosion on the boat.

"How about that you bastard?" Kurokage-Shin retort.

"You have some nerves… this time I won't show any mercy like before." Bujin Gaim response.

" **BLOODY KACHIDOKI ARMS!** "

After the fog faded as Bujin Gaim stood in his Bloody Kachidoki Arms once again, but more demonic aura been released than before.

"This time… things will be different." Bujin Gaim said before taking out his torn war flags out now.

Kurokage-Shin let out a roar as he charging at Bujin Gaim who use his torn war flags to deflect his punches before knocking him straight backward.

"Eat this!" Kurokage-Shin snapped before the Saurian Head opens and fired directly at him.

And the attack hit Bujin Gaim, but the Dark Rider soon spins his war flags around and causing the flame to vanish now.

Idunn then got out her Airgetlam Lockseed and switched it with her Ringo Lockseed.

" **COME ON! AIRGETLAM ARMS! FATE'S SALVATION!** "

After donned her Airgetlam Arms, Idunn charging forward before she pushed him back with a flying kick.

* * *

Kamuro and Miku continued fight each other as they were evenly match in term of strength as both of them were knocked back from each other.

"There is one thing I can't stand about you… Being goddamn dense about romance feelings!" Miku argued.

"Are we really seriously have this conversation right now?! Like I say before… I am not interested it. I am too old for that." Kamuro said incredulous. "People always thinking that guys should be the ones to response and so clueless about the opposite sex's feelings… but that goes the same for the girls!"

"For a guy like you who started over from a new world, you're too stupid and dumb when not come to seek a new reason to live for! Too stupid of being shackle by a promise and ghosts of your past!" Miku argued. This ends up making Kamuro did something so unexpected… something that made Miku look shock… he was laughing right now.

"WHAT SO FUNNY!?" Miku barked angry.

"Just because you got this power, you giving up thinking for yourself and become stupider than Hibiki-chan when she failed on that math test." Kamuro mused, still can't hold back his laughing.

Even though he shouldn't think of this… but it was also funny at the same time. He never find it funny to laughing at his friend especially if they under control of the enemies. Maybe gaining his split part of himself back, might made him a bit sadist.

"Why you…!? YOU GODAMN JERK!" Miku growl angry before trying to blasts Kamuro with purple energy blasts.

But Kamuro puts up force field to protect himself from the attacks while keeping laughing in the process.

"What happens to bookworm Miku-chan? She is smarter than this!" Kamuro argued, this keep Miku become even angry than before and keep missing her shoots.

"The weakling from before is no more! I am stronger than that" Miku said.

This made Kamuro glares at her response.

"If it wasn't for Miku-chan, would Hibiki-chan still alive even after scold her for not telling us about her family suffer abused by the neighbor and that she trying to suffer alone than letting her friends suffer from them?" Kamuro asked.

( **Flashback** )

 _Hibiki is shock and disbelief at Lapis and the girls after they revealed that they stop the neighbors from continued with their way._

" _Why? Why did you have to get involved?" Hibiki asked, with tears in her eyes._

" _Even so, we can't let you suffered like this alone." Lapis said._

" _You don't understand…" Hibiki said before looking down to the ground. "It's because of me… so many people end up die."_

 _Lapis didn't say anything as he let Miku and others take over the conversation._

" _Out of all the dumb things you done, you kept that goofy smile was the stupid thing ever." Shiroi stated angry. "How long are you going to keep your family suffered when it not your own fault?"_

" _We're your friends, Biku. Why couldn't you told us? Aren't we supposed to be friends? Do you think that we don't care enough?" Kuriyo asked with slight hurtful expression._

" _Even so… I couldn't get you guys hurt because of their hatred toward me... and they will come after you." Hibiki retort._

" _We don't care about the hatred nonsense. It was the Noises' fault for what happens. We only care about Hibiki. Our friend. And that is why we told them to back off with their blame games." Yumi said._

" _Because me…" Hibiki stuttered. "Tou-san left without any words… I need do something even if it mean to be hurt."_

" _And what you were planning?" Miku retort angry. This made Hibiki become quiet. "Tell me, what you're going to do now? Are you going to keep yourself quiet and showing up with more bruises?"_

" _You don't need to let yourself keep on lie so you can keep yourself hurt." Miku said. She did not care about the neighboring outcast her, but she won't forgive them if they end up making her friend suicidal._

 _Soon enough, this made Hibiki starting crying. "I… I'm so sorry… but it not fair for what happen…" she sniffed._

" _Hibiki-chan, it not your fault that your father left. He made his own choice and it was unforgivable one. He should've stand with you and protect his family." Lapis reassured. He promised that if_ he _ever show up, then there will be hell of payback. "So for your friends and your family… please stop blaming yourself for being alive."_

 _Hibiki sniffed as she continued crying. "But…"_

" _Hibiki-chan." Lapis said. "Raise your head up and looks at me."_

 _She did so shaking and crying._

" _You got us…" Lapis said. "And you got me."_

" _And no matter what happens. We won't let you die alone." Lapis said. "…I'll protect you no matter what." He whispered the last part to her alone._

 _Soon Hibiki sniffed before going to Lapis and hugged him. The girls soon follows as they hugged Hibiki in return to conform her. But for Lapis, he finds a reason to continued being a Rider after that day._

( **Present** )

Miku stood motionless in the air as the memory of the event occurs in her mind.

"How will you protect Hibiki-chan if you aren't yourself!?" Kamuro argued. "How will you even convinced her to not commit suicide?! …ANSWER ME, MIKU-CHAN!"

"So what?" Miku asked dark. "It was your fault for getting her hurt in the first place. The reason why she was hatred because you were fast enough to stop the Noises! **I HATE YOU FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!** "

"I know... That is why I vow to never let something like that happens again. If it means to go against the world, so be it!" Kamuro answers before swap his Sengoku Driver with his Kachidoki Driver. He then takes out his Rider Key and pushed a button on it.

" **LET'S GO ALL RIDERS!** "

"Like I will let you! I will make a world without the need of you in it." Miku argued before firing multiple energies blasts at Kamuro to cause quite an explosion in the air.

But the smoke faded away as Rider helmets surrounding Kamuro and protecting him from the blast as Kamuro insert the Rider Key into his Rider Bracelet.

After the Rider helmets merged with him, Kamuro soon appeared in his Luminous Kiwami Arms.

" **SOIYA! LUMINOUS KIWAMI ARMS! DAI-DAI-DAI RIDER SHOGUN!** "

He got out his Musou Saber before charging at Miku while Miku swings her whips at the Rider. When Kamuro got close, he trying to struck her arm but Miku brought up her fan to block the attacks as the two slashed each other in the process.

* * *

(Back on the aircraft)

Ryouma watching the event from the camera and know it time for the plan to progress right now.

"It looks like things are going on schedule right now." Ryouma said before pressing some buttons. Soon the plane start deploring some mirrors with hovering devices.

* * *

Back on the military boat…

Tsubasa charging forward as she swings her katana at Duke who blocks every moves with his Sonic Arrow. But she then pulled out her second katana and slashing Duke across the chest, causing sparks flying across his body.

"Do you think that will do harm against me? I have all of your combat data, Tsubasa Kazanari!" Duke said before coming back and collided with her sword.

"Data is nothing compared to experience!" Tsubasa argued before deliver a surprise kick straight to Duke who went backward.

But Duke takes this chance to firing incoming energy arrows at her. Kirika saw it coming and slashing them away with her scythe before charging straight at the Genesis Rider.

Duke soon activated his invisibility once more and making Kirika looks around in surprise. Before she can react, Duke reappeared and inject something straight into her arm.

"Get away from her!" Shirabe snap before the Genesis Rider jumps away.

"What was that—" Before Kirika can response, her Symphogear armor suddenly vanished into thin air, "Huh? No way…"

"Kirika-chan!?" Shirabe gasp in shock. Even Tsubasa look surprised at what happens.

"What did you do!?" Tsubasa questioned.

Duke suddenly have a madly laughed. "That was my special syringe… De-Linker. It canceled out your compatibility rate with your relic dropped! I can easily shut off your relic without any problem! Hahahahaha! Hahaha—"

Ryugen who appears from above with his Lemon Magnum before shooting down on Duke during his laughing and send the Genesis Rider flying backward.

"You?" Tsubasa asked in surprise.

"So you are… the mad quack who think he can be a god?" Ryugen asked.

"And you think that you can stop me, Mitsuzane Kureshima? I have data of previous Drivers made by Ryouma-dono… there is no way you can beat the one who destined to become a heroic god." Duke said.

"A god? Oh please, I am sure that there is no one will worshipped a pedophilic mad man." Ryugen sneered. It was a good thing that he learns from Serena's past regard around the scientist and his goal.

"What did you just calling me?" Duke asked, starting to get angry.

"You know it. You been working around so many little girls… I have no doubt you have sexual molest so many of them. I bet even when you become god, you will do to more little girls…" Ryugen scoffed. "No doubt that they will call you Pedo God than Heroic one." He added, to creating even more fire to burn around the Genesis Rider.

"Shut up! There is only one woman for me… and that Fine-sama! Soon I will fulfill her dream of shatter the moon and become… a _truly_ Heroic GOD!" Duke said before charging at Ryugen and vow to take his life.

Ryugen soon rolled away from being impaled by Duke and manages to shoot him in the chest, focusing the Genesis Rider back. "You mean to be a hero? And you're using Ryouma as a base considering he was a villain of the highest degree?"

"Yes, because a hero would obviously prey on young kids. Then everyone will worshipped me!" Duke said, glaring at Ryugen.

"Someone as creepy and disturbed as you can never be a hero." Ryugen said. "Heroes are the greatness of humanity and you're the bottom rung. Just like Ryouma."

"I won't allowed an uneducated child like you insult the greatest minds who will be remembered in history!" Duke retort.

Ryugen dodge by spin around before firing several shoots at Duke's behind. This made Duke growl before running at him and swings his Sonic Arrow at Ryugen who used his Lemon Magnum to protect himself.

"Then what will happens afterward? Will this Fine love you back…? I heard there is another god she love. What will you do if she ditch you after your hard work?" Ryugen asked, making more tick marks on Duke's helmet.

"Even if there is another god… I will **destroyed** him and take his place!" Duke said angry before pressing the Seaboll Compressor.

" **SODA~! LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!** "

Duke swings his Sonic Arrow in a surprising speed and sending Ryugen skidding backward from the attack. The Genesis Rider about to charge at him, but Ryugen rolling to the side and firing few more shoots at Duke.

Before Duke can even recover, Tsubasa charging forward and slashing him from the side several times.

"Is that all you got…?" Duke said before bringing out his Solomon Cane as he summoned more Noises to his commands.

This made both Tsubasa and Ryugen narrow their expression since Duke calling for more reinforcements.

"Listen… I still don't know if I can trust you, but we are after the same person." Tsubasa said. It true that she is grateful for Ryugen help, but she still have some doubt about trusting him after his prior actions in the past.

"That is fine. But don't get in way of my aim… this fool is a practice target for a bigger fish I must fried." Ryugen response cold. He will make that man paid for what he did to him, his brother, Kouta, and many more people suffered back in Zawame city.

* * *

Unknown to Kamuro and Miku fighting in the air, someone emerged from the mobile submarine and it was none other than Hibiki herself.

"Miku-chan… Lapis-kun… Please you two have to stop!" Hibiki cried out loud to her friends.

But her voice couldn't reached them as her two friends clashed with each other before they created a bright explosion in the air. The two looks like they were equal in term of power.

What would she do? She doesn't want to end up losing either of her friends. But they couldn't even hear her voice. It will mean that she is left with only one option… Something she vow to never do…

"Wait, Hibiki! Don't go out there!" Kanade said before she stop her by grabbing on her shoulder. She can't let her get kill by Gungnir.

"Kanade, I have to do it! I can't let them continued like this!" Hibiki protest to the former Symphogear user. She can't let them get hurt anymore.

Kanade knows that the young girl is worry about her friends. She knows the feeling of being worried about Lapis, but Hibiki need to be keep back since Lapis have the cure for it.

"But what about your condition?! You won't last long in your armor and it will kill you in the process." Kanade snapped angry. "You could get yourself killed in the way!"

"Then why aren't you doing anything to help Lapis-kun?" Hibiki asked angry. "Don't you care about what happens to him?"

Kanade suddenly soon have enough and have an enraged expression. "Of course I cared about what happens to him! I tried to stop him when things went worse for him!" She suddenly felt tears coming down her eyes when thinking about Lapis's plan and his determination. "But… no matter what I tried to get him to stop or telling him that it wasn't his fault... I cannot convinced him to back down as his head and heart settling when facing Miku to fix his mistake." She snapped as this made Hibiki looks shock.

"Kanade…" Hibiki whispered, cannot help feeling sorry for the redhead.

"In the end...all I can do is stay on the sidelines and be a shoulder to lean on when he falls." Kanade said. Even if Lapis doesn't want it, but she won't let him get away from making her worried.

"I… I'm sorry, Kanade." Hibiki said quietly.

"Then let's head back…"

"That is why I have to let him know how your worry." Hibiki finished before jumping off the mobile headquarter.

"Hibiki!" Kanade said before she hears Hibiki sang.

" _Balwisyall necscell Gungnir tron…_ " In a flash, she donned her Symphogear armor before leaping into the air now.

"Hibiki, wait! You'll get yourself kill…!" Kanade shout, gritting her teeths.

But the redhead notices some shimming from above and notices there are mirrors in the sky.

"Mirrors…? No way. They're starting the plan?!" Kanade gasped.

* * *

Miku soon knocked out Kamuro's Musou Saber of his hand before slashing Kamuro in the chest several times. This resulting the Overlord being send flying backward.

But Kamuro still breathing as he was looking at his friend. "Is this really all you got…? Miku-chan? I can still keep going because you cannot kill me!" he snapped before Miku went charging at him.

But he or Miku will expect an unexpected appearance of someone intervene on their fight. Someone they know well enough to get involve.

"Miku… that is enough!" Hibiki snapped before standing in Miku's way and blocking incoming attacks from her.

This cause Miku to stop. Even though she is under the influence, but she still stop due to the presence of her dearest friend.

"Hibiki, get out of my way!" Miku shout angry. "I have to kill that monster who pretend to be your friend! He doesn't deserve to live in the world I am going to make."

"No! I cannot allow you continue be like this!" Hibiki said. She felt a bit hurt that Miku even under the influence calling Lapis a 'monster'.

"Why can't you understand, Hibiki? I want to make a world without fear… A world without need you to fight… A world without people like him…!" Miku said.

"How am I happy without my friends!? Without the people who supported me the whole time!" Hibiki protest, making Miku surprisingly silent.

"Then I will put you down for good…" Miku said before the plates on her armor turning into circular objects around her and starting firing multi purple beams at them.

This cause both Hibiki and Kamuro to dodging the blasts while Hibiki is struggle with the pain coming toward her body. But Kamuro notices mirrors around the sky and he realized what's going on. The enemy are ready to process with their plan.

"There is not much time…" Kamuro muttered before twisting his Rider Key once.

" **MEDAGABRYU!** "

In his hand was none other than Medagabryu and it was glowing in purple ominous aura. Kamuro then let out a roar before he send the mighty axe flying across the air in attempt to shatter all of the mirrors… But some of them already absorbed her attack already before bouncing off other mirrors.

Kamuro charging straight at Miku. The brainwashed Symphogear user saw him coming and ready before dissembled her weapon.

"This time I will show you… that this world didn't need you anymore." Miku said calm and stoically before she alter her weapon from a fan straight into sharp blade.

Miku then charged straight at Kamuro as she ready for whatever he throws at her…

But Kamuro then stop as released both of his arms wide before the unexpected thing happen.

"LAPIS!?" Hibiki cried out in shock at what happens and everything turns red.

* * *

(In the mobile base of 2nd Division)

Everyone were shocked at what happens as they can't comprehend to what happens on the screen. But they were most speechless and shocked to even speak.

"No way…" Genjuro uttered in shock.

"Did he just—" Shinji can't even utter a word.

* * *

(On the military boat)

"No way... This can't be…" Tsubasa whispered in shock.

Both Shirabe and Kirika can't help drop their jaws at what happens in the sky.

"So this is what you're planning…?" Ryugen asked quiet. He figure out what was the Overlord's true intention of not letting anyone else following him.

But Duke can't help chuckle at the event occurring now. Even though this is different from what he plan, but it still means the awakening still going ahead in schedule.

Meanwhile on the other part of the ship Kurokage-Shin, Idunn, and Chris stop with their eyes wide in shock.

"No… it can't be…" Chris whispered.

"Oh how the mighty fallen…" Bujin Gaim said. "This is the weakness of those who are naïve… in believing such things as friendship."

"Hase, I am going after them!" Idunn said before she spread her wings and went flying in the sky.

* * *

Miku can't help look disbelief at the rider. She was prepared for what he have. But he let her impaled her weapon straight into his chest and this cause her to become shock.

Even Hibiki looks shock at what happens and could not move from where she was right now. Her friend let himself get stabbed by…

"Why did you…?" Miku asked confused before Kamuro pulled her into a tight hugged.

"No matter what… I'll save you… and Hibiki-chan… This is the only way I can redeem myself…" Kamuro said before using his power and pressed his helmet on her head. Suddenly Miku felt surge of power from Kamuro before she let out a scream of pain as everything glowing in bright light.

Hibiki was blind by the light that she didn't notices the Medagabryu coming at her from behind and slashing her hard on her back. This cause Hibiki to scream in pain as something within her starts to shatter immediately.

But when the light faded away, both Lapis and Miku start falling straight from the sky. But what shocking to Hibiki was that Miku's Symphogear armor were no more.

Hibiki gasp in shock as she trying to catch both of her friends, but she was unaware that her armor start cracking and breaking down as she was only able to catch her friend but Lapis was catch by Idunn herself. Idunn soon spread her wings as she lift him up straight from the water and went straight on the ship itself.

"Di-Did I make it?" Lapis asked weakly to Idunn.

"You not only saved her, but saved Hibiki too… You did a good job." Idunn whispered softly.

Hibiki was able to carry Miku down onto the ship before she collapsed and her armor vanished completely. ' _My Symphogear… it is gone…_ ' she thought in disbelief.

Miku let out a small groan before she opens her eyes and seeing her friend. "Hibiki…? Where am I?" she asked weakly.

"Miku! You are alright… Thank you." Hibiki said with relief. Despite she lost her armor, but seeing her friend safe is all it matter.

"Lapis!" Kanade's voice caught Miku and Hibiki's attention as they saw the redhead coming onto the ship and ran toward their friend… who have a massive hole in his stomach.

This made their eyes wide in shock at what happens to their friends before they hurry toward them. Hibiki didn't realized that Miku's attack does that much damages to Lapis's body.

"Why…? Why is Lapis-kun like this?" Miku asked confused and shock, making her friend look at her. Not only Hibiki, but Kanade and Idunn stare hard at her.

"Miku… don't you remember what happens?" Hibiki asked shocked. This made her best friend look at her in confusion.

Soon Kanade ends up gritting her teeth at what happens. "How could you not remember what happens to him…? You… You did this to him!" Kanade snapped, can't hold back against Miku.

"I was… the one… " This made Miku looks shock at Kanade's words. She was the one who did this to Lapis… but she doesn't remember what happens…

" _I can help you get what you want…_ " the voice of the scientist said in her head as this cause the younger girl to have a massive headache. It wasn't long until she got headache and feeling really dizzy. Flash of images she was before her. What are these imagines? What could they be… Unless. No, she remember what happens—

Her breath hitched sharply. Someone had taken a knife and carved a hole in her chest, while someone else had taken a hammer and driven a nail into her head. That was what these feelings are. Terror. Fear. Madness. Obsession.

She remember what happens after she was taken by the Kurokage Troopers before meeting with Ver. She remember what happens when she was in battle with her friend…

" _ **Shut up! I will kill you for everything. Even if I can't face Hibiki… even if I can't be near her at all!**_ "

She remember attacking her friend without any remorse.

" _ **This time I will show you… that this world didn't need you anymore.**_ "

She remember performing her last move without thinking that Lapis didn't even resist. Before… soon tears fall from her eyes….

Tears started falling down her cheeks. "… No. What I have done…? This… is not what I wanted it!" She said horrified. "This is not what I wanted it…! I don't want my friend die!"

"I am just glad… you're alright, Miku…chan…" a faint voice said, making the young girl who looks at Lapis who have a tired expression on his face.

"Why did you do it!? You could… You could have end my misery…" Miku said between hiccups. "You could let me die... You didn't have to go that far!"

"Even so… you're my friend… I'm just glad that I was… able to save both of you…" Lapis said before he once again fall into unconsciousness in Idunn's arms.

"Is he…" Kanade can't help feeling worry about what happens to Lapis.

"He is still alive even after going this far alone." Idunn said solemn. She hope that Lapis won't be continue suffering with more guilty of his actions.

But Miku, on the hand, she felt worse. After seeing him collapse and the memories of her actions hit the young girl hard before she collapsed in the process. But Hibiki was able to catch her in time before she fallen into unconsciousness.

Hibiki looks at this with shock. Not only Lapis was able to save her, but cure her relic problem which result her not being able to use her Symphogear anymore.

"Lapis…" Hibiki whispered sadly.

Just then something unexpected happens as everyone turn around and seeing something rising from above the water. A large massive continent rising from the ocean itself…

"That…" Idunn whispered quiet.

"You got to be kidding me… That is the Frontier?!" Kanade exclaimed in shock.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of this chapter. Yes, Lapis didn't only just saving his friend Miku but taking out the relic fragment even though it will knocked him out in the process… Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	18. The struggle on Frontier!

**Toa Solaric: How is it going, everyone? Welcome back to another chapter of Kamuro: Music of Heaven G. I don't own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. They belonged to their respective creators.**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G

Ch17: The struggle on Frontier! Rise of Ragnarok!

Something really unexpected happened as everyone turns around to see something rising from above the water. A large massive continent was rising from above the ocean itself…

"That's the Frontier?" Tsubasa questioned, surprised with a shocked expression.

"This is fucking huge…" Kurokage-Shin commented, shocked.

"So this is the continent that will help me reach **him**." Bujin Gaim said, looking at the floating continent.

Duke was looking up at the continent himself.

"Yes…" Duke said in awe at the sight of the Frontier. "It's everything I could have imagined!"

Shirabe was aiming to attack Duke while his guard was down due to being distracted by the continent. But it wasn't until the appearance of the Nephilim Ives that got in her way and caught her by surprise as the creature slashed her in the process and knocked her down.

Shirabe looks at the Nephilim Inves with a strange expression on her face before she suddenly starts having a headache.

"Good work, my dear pet." Duke said before looking at Bujin Gaim. "We must go now."

"Very well." said Bujin Gaim as he joins Duke and Nephilim Inves

"Wait!" Chris cried out as she trying to following them.

But the Nephilim Inves' eyes glowed and sent a powerful gale to knock Chris and the others back. It wasn't long until they realized the enemies were nowhere in sight.

* * *

( **Play Brilliant World by Kaori Oda** )

( **Instrumental** ) All the Relic Necklaces can be seen with the Lockseeds can before the screen changed immediately.

 **Kurayami no saki ni matataiteru aoi hoshi-tachi**

The sun rising up, Lapis and Hibiki soon make a run together to the hill. We soon seen Lapis and Hibiki. Kanade and Ryoji. Tsubasa and Chris.

 **Hikari no kiseki boku wa shinjiteru**

Soon the scene changed in 2nd Division headquarter as Genjuro and others working as they keeping eyes out for any Noises activities.

 **Haruka tooi hi no kanashimi ga kage o otoshikonda kono sekai de**

We see a scene of Lapis is working in Flower while talking with Miku, Hibiki, and Chris. Kanade and Tsubasa were training with each other like what they did in childhood.

 **Nani o shinjitara subete wa hitotsu ni kagayaku darou?**

Ryoji is helping the local Beat Riders practicing with their routine with a smile.

 **Wish on a Star!**

Serena is leaning against the wall while holding on the Ringo Lockseed before saw the Beat Riders performance and can't help to smile a little.

 **Kono sekaijuu no shinjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni**

Soon the scene changed as it shows Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, Baron, Knuckle, and Kurokage in dark room while showing off their skills with their weapons. Then we see the Symphogear girls doing the same as well.

 **Boku-tachi wa ima yume ni Mukau**

Duke standing on a hill with the Solomon Cane. Beneath him were shadow armor figures and Symphogear users as they ready to unleashed Helheim on the world. Kamuro soon burst into blue flame before transforming into his Kachidoki Arms while holding onto his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun before at the screen, then follows up with Kamuro in his Luminous Kiwami Arms making an entrance.

 **Hokoru beki mono wa kimi no naka no kokou no hikari**

All the Symphogear users were clash against each other. Kamuro and his fellow Riders collided with Inves commanded by same shadow armor figures, but they soon blow away by new allies joining the fight.

 **Tsuyoku hakanai kimi o mamoritai**

The final scene shows Lapis and his friends looking out from a meadow as sakura blossoms passing them.

* * *

(Within the medicinal room)

Lapis was resting on the bed while his friends looked at his unconscious state.

"Oh Kami-sama… This cannot be real." Tsubasa said. She and others came straight back into the mobile headquarter after seeing Serena trying to help him.

"How is he doing?" Hibiki asked with anxiety to the Demi-Overlord.

"I fixed up his injuries, but I can't be sure when he is going to awake after what he's been through and… still have enough strength to talk with Miku until he comes from unconsciousness." Serena explained. But she does need time to replenish her energy after using her healing ability before heading into battle.

This caused tears to form from Hibiki's eyes after hearing the explanation.

"That lemon jackass…! If he didn't brainwash Miku-chan, Lapis wouldn't have had to suffer like this!" Ryoji growled.

"Where is Kohinata?" Tsubasa asked as she didn't see her around.

"She is currently resting in another room…" Kanade said. It wasn't surprising that she passed out after what she did to Lapis.

"It's better to keep her away from him if she wakes up." Chris injected.

"Chris-chan, how could you say such a thing!? Miku is our friend!" Hibiki argued.

"How will we know if she is not going to try to kill him again?" Chris barked.

"She is not going to. Her mind is no longer influenced by Ver's device and is showing regret of what happened." Serena countered with a serious expression.

"Then why the hell didn't you do anything to help prevent him from enduring this pain?" Chris angrily retorted.

Before she could realize it, the Demi-Overlord wore a darkened expression on her face after the accusation from the pale haired girl. She soon felt an unnatural chill down her spine.

"You think I didn't do **anything** for him and continued to let him suffer from his guilt? The guilt that I gave him!? Did you think I would let him end up losing a part of himself!? If so, then you're wrong! Because that's the reason why I stayed by his side when I came here!" Serena snapped.

"I would have gladly traded places with him so I can spare him the burden. But his heart was in right place to not only save Miku, but Hibiki from her illness. He made his decision to show that he is human even if he's not by saving his friends! Could you do something like that?"

This made Chris flinch as Serena narrow her glare at the young girl who looks down.

"As much I think you're right, that's going a bit too far. Remember that is Ver's fault for all of this." Tsubasa said.

"I won't let Ver forget this. When I meet that bastard, I am going to tear out what makes him a man and shove it down his throat." Kanade stated with fire in her eyes. After what Lapis has done for his friends, it was now their turn to deal with that madman.

"Hibiki, I think you should stay in headquarters." Tsubasa said to her friend who soon looks surprise.

"Why?" Hibiki asked, confused.

"You no longer have the Gungnir fragment inside you anymore. And you need to be here in case Kohinata wakes up and to make sure she doesn't commit suicide. There is no doubt her emotions are unstable after recalling what happened." Tsubasa calmly explained.

After what Miku endured, Tsubasa has no doubt that is what Miku is going to do when she realized the horrible she had done to her friend. Not to mention keeping Hibiki safe since she is no longer a Symphogear user.

"I will do what I can to make sure nothing bad happens to either of them." Hibiki said after understanding what she meant. Lapis and Miku have always helped her out, but now she wants to be the one who does it this time.

Ryoji noticed Kanade's saddened expression still before choosing his words carefully.

"Why don't we leave Lapis to get some rest? Like it or not, he needs it after the shit he went through when rescuing Miku and Hibiki. We should focus on getting back at that bastard." Ryoji said to others.

Everyone but Kanade left the room. The redhead still had a sad expression as she looks at her friend's state. She then takes his hand and looks at him.

( **Flashback** )

 _"…but that won't stop me from saving Miku-chan on my own before doing something she'll regret later."_

 _"But what if you die?"_

 _"That is up to you, whether you believe me or not."_

( **Present** )

"It looks like she wasn't able to stop you from doing what you think you did best. Lapis… you've ended up getting yourself hurt again. Even not knowing how much you put me through. But I guess it's also my fault that I couldn't stop you from grieve on your own…when you blamed yourself for what happened to Miku." Kanade said.

* * *

Serena was busy eating Helheim fruits by herself in the empty cafeteria on the mobile base. She was thinking about what she said back there when Chris accused her of not helping Lapis.

 _Even so… she didn't do anything either_ , Serena thought to herself.

"Do you need something, Nee-san?" Serena said without looking at her sister who looked surprise when she found her there.

"Umm… how many are you eating exactly?" Maria questioned with awkward expression. She was not expecting to find her sister here… and eating Helheim fruits at the same time.

"Enough to handle the upcoming battle on that floating island." Serena remarked. Another good thing about a Demi-Overlord, she has a good metabolism.

Then it lead to a long silence between the sisters. Though to be fair, neither of them have spoken to each other since Serena left to follow Lapis.

"Serena… about what happened back there…I— I don't understand." Maria said as she wanted to know what was on her mind. "Why did he do it?" This confused her sister as she soon clarified, "When he has all that power to easily shut her down."

"It's because they're friends. No matter how much wrong doing Miku committed. Death is nothing more than escaping from your problems. For both of them." answered Serena, eating another Helheim fruit. "Tou-san told me that he learned from grandfather that when it comes to being strong, show compassion. It shows that even if Lapis is not human, his actions are what makes him human and says otherwise."

"Why do you support his decision?" Maria asked.

"He is my equal. He's just like I am, we both sacrificed too much to gain power. He supports me and takes care of me as another important person in my life while living together. In turn, I care about him as we burden each other with our personal problems and work them out…until I made a careless decision." Serena said.

It took a few moments before Maria realized what she was talking about. And that was about what happened in the tower.

"Serena, I…"

"Don't. What happened back there was my fault and my fault alone. I wasn't carefully seeing everything with my plan before what happened with Miku Kohinata." Serena said in a cold tone. "Even if he doesn't blame for what happened, the consequences of those actions will remind that it _**is**_ my fault. With everything I learned from my saviors, adoptive parents, I end up causing tragedy from parents' past once again. Even if he forgave me for what I did, I couldn't forgive myself for making him cry and not being able to smile anymore. That is why I support him through this and hope he will be able to smile for me once again." She finished.

Maria doesn't know what to say. She honestly can't relate to her. But most of all, her sister has something to fight for. But this brought up a question in her mind. ' _What do I have to keep me fighting now?_ '

* * *

 _It was raining as Kaito and Shirabe continued running through the alley. Kaito just got rid of the Noises getting in their way by throwing his cards at them. They cannot let themselves be late as there are few minutes left down the clock until..._

 _Kaito and Shirabe soon stop as they could not believe their eyes._

 _"No…" Kaito whispered._

 _"I-It can't be…" Shirabe cried with a sorrow expression._

 _In front of them were the explosive wreckages of an iron box. Kaito ran forward as he opened the door before the two see the remains of a burned body of a young girl._

Kaito snapped his eyes open and found himself in his own bed. He looks around with beads of sweat coming down his face.

"DAMN IT!" Kaito yelled as he threw his pillow straight at the wall before breathing.

This is not the expression of someone who woke up from a peculiar dream involved the death of the ones you vowed to look after and made sure they repent for their actions.

"Kaito-sensei… is everything alright?" a nervous Kirika asked from the door.

"Leave." Kaito said before getting up from his bed. This made the young blonde haired girl flinched as she left in a hurry.

Though Kaito didn't mean to be harsh on the girl, he just needed some time to cool down and didn't want her to see him this way.

Kaito is familiar with odd dreams due to his past experiences back in his former world.

He soon went up to his table and opens a notebook to find it blank. But this already proves his suspicious from before with his strange experience.

Last time, it was filled with notes written by him. But now it had nothing and there were no markings on them.

"Ryouma Sengoku…" Kaito growled at the mad scientist he holds grudge against the most.

In every one of them, Ryouma Sengoku… the manipulator was the one who responsible for the death of the two girls under his wing.

"No matter what… only one can survive… and other dies…" Ryouma said in a mocking laugh.

….

"Kaito, you cannot do this alone!" Tsubasa snapped.

"Like I will need your help…." Kaito retort before he turns away from the bluenette. "I work alone!"

….

"Get out of my way!" Baron snapped angry.

….

"Shirabe!" Kirika cried out as she ran to the burned body of her best friend.

….

The first time it happened, he lost Shirabe. But he lost Kirika due to a different cast of traps created by that despicable scientist.

This time Kaito is going to try something different. No, he is not letting anyone help him. He is not powerless to being afraid of challenges anymore. These girls are under his care and he will see it that these two become modern citizen than weapons for war.

Kaito got himself up and wore his clothes before he sees the girls in the kitchen and Shirabe is working on the coffee recipe he made.

"Zuuba…" Kaito turns around and couldn't find where the sound coming from. Even with his sense abilities as Overlord, he cannot find where the voice is coming from.

 _But where is Zuuban?_ Kaito thought confused.

"Kaito-sensei, breakfasts is done. Please eat them before they get cold." Shirabe requested calmly.

He then shakes his head and before approaching the table.

* * *

(Frontier)

Maja and others are exploring the large massive continent known as the Frontier. So far, they hadn't encountered any traps after entering the place.

"I am surprised after it had been sunken into the sea, it kept itself intact. Not to mention there are no securities." Ryouma said, impressed.

"Don't worry. With Nephilim, there will be nothing getting in our way." Ver confidently said. Not to mention all of them are strong enough to handle whatever the Frontier have in store for them.

"I still find it hard to believe such machine was able to pull the Moon and collide it with Earth." Bujin Gaim said.

Soon enough, they entered an empty room with keyboards. Ver then takes out the Nephilim Heart onto the orb and it starts to grow vines upon it.

"This looks interesting." Ryouma said, looking at the strange keyboards.

"Now if you excuse me, gentlemen. I will handle the rest of the control." Ver said before leaving for a certain place.

After watching Ver leave with two Nephilim Inves, Maja then looks at Bujin Gaim. "So it finally begins." he said. "Bujin Gaim…when the time comes, you will use the Counter Measure to bring forth chaos here to this world. Bringing forth **Ragnarok**."

Bujin Gaim darkly laughed before taking out the object that emitted with a dark red aura. "So it's finally time." he said.

* * *

(With Ver)

Ver enters the room and looks at the place careful before taking out a syringe. It's full with special Linker for controlling the Frontier.

 _With Kamuro down they won't reach us even with the power of the Frontier in_ **MY** _control_ , Ver thought greedily before inserting the liquid into his arm.

Soon his arm started to rapidly mutate and became brown with red blood veins. He then placed his hand upon the control.

"Now it's show time." Ver said with a big smile.

* * *

(Back in the mobile headquarter)

Genjuro was doing a little monition of Shirabe and Kirika as the two young girls are trying to cheering up the living relic about Kaito. Even though Serena's claim about Shirabe being Fine's next host, he wants to make sure another person does not goes through the same fate as Ryoko.

But there is something else troubling Genjuro as his right hand man, Shinji, explains to him as he let out a sighed.

"I see...so they went ahead as they suspected she will go out on her own?" Genjuro asked. Shinji nodded.

"As much I want to scold Yukine-san, those two can handle her." Shinji said.

A loud rumbling at the sea had everyone's attention as they reacted.

"What in the world is going on?" Genjuro asked the operator.

"The reaction is from the Frontier…" This answer surprised the trio. Looking at the screen, they can see that the Frontier is starting to grow trees.

Not to mention there was a glowing giant hand from the top of the Frontier before it reached straight to the sky and possibility higher than the stratosphere. This made everyone in the main room look shock in disbelief.

"Did that hand just reached straight to the moon?"

"I thought the ancient people developed a flight system but this throws my idea out the window."

"So this is what they're going to do to reach the moon." the elder scientist said.

* * *

(In the medical room)

Hibiki was talking with Aoi about the X-ray scans to see how Miku no longer has anything Ver implanted in her after seeing her own X-rays. She may be relieved, but she still cannot help but feel sad for both of her friends.

She wished that there was another way to prevent it from happening in the first place. But she needs to learn Miku's inner thoughts about wanting power to fight on her own like her and Lapis. She knows Lapis didn't get them involved originally since both girls were pacifists in the first place.

Soon both of them hear a scream as both turn around and see Miku who is struggling in her bed.

"Lapis-kun… It wasn't supposed to be like this." Miku moaned in her sleep. "I'm sorry. Please don't leave me…. Please don't leave me…."

Both of them couldn't help look sad at the poor state of the young girl. Who won't blame her when she finds out she was the one who killed her own friend who gave his life to save her?

"Aoi-san, what is happening to Miku?" Hibiki asked.

Aoi got out a wet cloth and wipe the sweats coming from Miku. But Miku continued to moan, shifting and tossing her head from side to side as she dreamed.

"She is still in internal shock about what she did… make sure she tries to not fall from that side of the bed." Aoi said before her expression morphed into sadness.

Hibiki nodded as she goes to the left side while Aoi on the opposite side as the two keep Miku from falling off.

"This is something that a pacifist like her cannot easily overcome since that was her first kill." Aoi said sadly, holding her hand.

This made Hibiki have a downward cast expression upon her friend.

"Lapis… I am so sorry. I'm so sorry…" Miku whimpered. "P-Please don't leave me… I promised it won't happen again, so don't leave me alone…"

* * *

(Back in the commander room)

Kanade, Serena, Maria, and the Kureshima brothers came into the command room.

"So this base is lift along into the air after the Frontier somehow pulled down the moon." Mitsuzane said. He originally thought it impossible, but after seeing what happened out there and shaking made him believe it.

"But it looks like the final battle is about to begin." Takatora said.

"Where are others?" Kanade asked, looking confused that her friends are not here.

"Like it or not, the two must go to Yukine who went off on her own in the Frontier." Shinji explains. This made Kanade and Serena look surprised.

"That reckless idiot…" Kanade muttered, gritting her teeth.

"She really lacks cooperation with others." Mitsuzane noted.

* * *

(On the Frontier)

"Get out of my way!" Chris shouted, shooting a barrage of missiles and arrows at the mixed army of Noises and Inves.

There were a few more, but she knows that she is close enough to reach her goal. But that is unlikely to happen when a pair of blue and black shadows went passed her as they took out the enemies with their swords.

"Man. That was a close one…" Kurokage-Shin said, resting his Aashuimu Katana against his shoulder.

"Yukine, it is a relief that you are not harm." Tsubasa said with cool expression at the young girl.

But Chris was not pleased to see them and pointed her weapons at them.

"What are you two doing here?!" Chris barked angrily at the two people who followed her to the ruin.

"What are we doing? We're making sure you don't run off by yourself." Kurokage-Shin yelled at the pale haired girl.

"Shut up! I want power to end all wars." Chris stated.

"That is a lie, Yukine. You rushing out here is nothing more than pure recklessness. And it's not courage either." Tsubasa countered with serious expression.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Chris yelled.

"It's because you never bother to say anything about your problems and yet you constantly breathe hot air to everyone when leaving on your own. Don't even call yourself a lone wolf that is Lapis's title." Kurokage-Shin said, making Chris look furious. "But listen. We are here to help you-"

"I don't need anyone! All I need is more power than him!" Chris argued before firing her missiles at the two.

The Rider and Symphogear user dodged the blows while slashing some of them aside.

"Your reason for power is nothing more than an empty reason." Tsubasa said.

"Don't you remember what I said before, that I would help you?" Kurokage-Shin argued but he couldn't finish as Chris sent arrows at him. Kurokage-Shin slashes them away with his weapon and glares at her. Surprisingly, he charges straight towards her and shoulder tackles a boulder behind her.

"Aren't you even listening to me, stupid!?" Kurokage-Shin argued. "You can't go through this alone!"

"Shut up! Those who dirty their hands always have no place to go." Chris barked before jumping up into the air and fires more barrages at them. "I can do this better on my own than letting others hold me back!" she said before continuing to shooting her weapons at them.

More smoke appears as Chris is heavily breathing. She was about to leave for her journey before hearing two familiar voices.

"Seriously, that's more than a child throwing a tantrum…but I won't deny that I did with Kaito, right? Kurokage-Shin remarked.

"Now that you mention it… you were quite reckless and childish with your grudge against him." Tsubasa chuckled with no damages on her.

"How…?" Chris uttered with disbelief.

"Nothing stops us from working together." Kurokage-Shin said.

Tsubasa charges forward with her katana before Chris blocked every blow and tried keeping her distance away from her. But Tsubasa kept coming after her as Chris continued dodging each of her strikes. Chris then had to dodge Kurokage-Shin who came down from above with a downward slash on the ground, sending her skidding across from them.

"Humans need each other to survive! How can you fight to protect humanity if you aren't connected with them?" Tsubasa angrily shouted. Though this is something quite similar to what Kaito once said to Maria. "Answer me, Yukine!"

"Why do I need a connection with them? They will only hold me back from getting stronger!" Chris argued. "From failing too many times and getting many lives hurt! Everyone is getting stronger while I'm being held back!"

"It's not fair that he gained more power than I did! Haven't I suffered enough to gain power as well!? Chris continued in frustration clearly on the verge of tears. "Because of me…my papa lost his mind…Solomon's Cane ended up in the wrong hands…Why can't I get any stronger? Why am I destined to be so weak?"

"Yukine, I know there is limit to the Symphogear but you are already strong enough. But to have a resolve like Lapis, you must have the heart to forgive that person." Tsubasa said. Chris looked surprised.

"W-What…?"

"That's someone who doesn't have a strong heart to reach those who didn't know and the kindness to forgive them. That is what Lapis went through to save Miku before he went into unconsciousness." Tsubasa calmly stated.

"That is something you could not do yet." Kurokage-Shin said. He and Tsubasa knew that Chris can't forgive anyone that easily due to living on her own.

"But how am I supposed to do that? I can't forgive anyone that easily after so many adults hurt me! No one ever stopped them! Not even Fine when I tried to earn her acknowledgement!" Chris shouted in frustration into the air. "Answer me, you two!"

* * *

While Tsubasa and Kurokage-Shin are settling matters with Chris, there was another group trying to get into the Frontier in order to end this.

Genjuro, Shinji, Maria, and the elder scientist were riding in a military vehicle. Baron, Zangetsu-Shin, Ryugen, and Idunn rode on their Lock Vehicles besides them.

"No matter what I see… the moon seems to get closer, Nii-san." Ryugen said when looking at the moon.

"No doubt we will find out what type of weapon they're using to fire at the moon." Zangetsu-Shin said.

Soon they saw bunch of Noise blocking the way from the entrance of the ruined building.

"I got this!" Baron snapped before pressing down her Cutting Blade twice.

" **COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!** "

She soon extended her Banaspear forward and the energy glowing lance extended further to send the enemies flying before they turned into ashes.

They continued on their way to the main ruin building before someone emerged from there.

"Well, well. I never thought you lot will get in here." the voice belonged to Bujin Gaim who came out of the building

"Bujin Gaim…" Maria said.

"It won't be long until the moon comes to the surface." Bujin Gaim said. "And I thought that girl would be here, but I guess she is too slow to even doing anything important. Not to mention Kamuro's own friend betrayed him… I'm sure that he will be gone."

"We won't let your plan work!" Idunn said, holding her fist tightly on the grip.

Emerging beside him was none other than Original Duke with several Kurokage Troopers.

"Ryouma…" Zangetsu-Shin growled. Even Ryugen seemed angry when stares at the one who manipulated them in the past.

"Ah, Takatora… Mitsuzane…" Original Duke said. "Let's end this."

"You guys go on ahead. We'll handle things from here." Baron said to Idunn and the ones in the military vehicle. Even if Chris isn't here someone has to fight Bujin Gaim.

"Stay alive, Kanade." Genjuro said before Shinji and Idunn starting driving.

"You think that we will let you!?" Bujin Gaim barked before the Kurokage Troopers charged at the military vehicle.

Idunn's visor suddenly glowed before the Kurokage Troopers were tangled in the vines as Idunn lead the military truck inside the building.

" **HAI~! BUDOU SPARKING!** "

Ryugen fired a large orb from his Budou Ryuhou into the sky as a large purple Chinese Dragon flies above the sky and then comes descending upon the enemies. But Original Duke and Bujin Gaim leaped out of the way as the Kurokage Troopers were the victim of the attack. Idunn and others made their way into the large ruin building behind them.

Original Duke fired his Sonic Arrows at the Kureshima brothers as this made the two dodge out of the way. Ryugen fired his Budou Ryuhou at the lemon theme Rider while Zangetsu-Shin charging forward with his Sonic Arrow.

Original Duke jumps to the side and is ready to slash Zangetsu-Shin, but the white Genesis Rider ducks below the strike and then fires several shots.

"If you think that you are going to hit my shoulder from the incident, then you are sadly mistaken, Ryouma." Zangetsu-Shin said. This made Original Duke laughed dryly.

Bujin Gaim turns around and dodges a downward swing by sidestepping and brought up his Musou Saber to protect himself from the thrust strike her.

The two Riders jump back before they clashed again with each other as their weapons sparking when trading blows with another.

" **BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH!** "

" **COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!** "

They strike at the same time as their unleashed attacks collide with each other before sending both of them flying backward.

Bujin Gaim then got out his Bloody Kachidoki Lockseed while Baron has her Victory Lockseed.

" **BLOOD KACHIDOKI!** "

" **VICTORY!** "

They both insert the Lockseeds into their Drivers and pushed down their Cutting Blades. Bujin Gaim tries to fire at Baron before the Victory Arms can land on her. But Baron saw it coming and moved out of the way as Victory Arms land on her bodysuit.

" **COME ON! VICTORY ARMS! BURNING BLADE OF COURAGE!** "

" **BLOOD KACHIDOKI ARMS! TEKI NO CHI DE NYUYOKU!** "

Baron charge forward with her Matchlock Caliber and Bujin Gaim brought out his Musou Saber to clash with each other, making the ground beneath them shaking. But Bujin Gaim used the gun function of his Musou Saber and fired several shoot at her. This made her skid backwards before being hit by brutal slashes from Bujin Gaim, making Baron move a few feet back.

"Even with that Arms…you cannot beat me. I fought both your predecessor and Gaim, yet they don't have a chance of beating me on their own." Bujin Gaim taunted to her. "Without Kamuro… you are nothing."

Something about his words made the red armored knight theme Rider angry before she gets up from the ground.

"Shut up! I will make sure that your goal not going to be realized!" Baron snapped before charging at him with Matchlock Caliber in hand.

* * *

Kurokage-Shin and Tsubasa keep their calm compositions as they look at the hateful glare from Chris.

"You aren't the only one who has something against the adults and want to get back at them. We aren't the only ones who sympathies you." Kurokage-Shin said. "But it's still unhealthy for you to keep holding onto grudges like this. You will end up becoming like those people who mistreated you."

"So what? I survived on the street longer!" Chris argued.

"Because you had someone there to help you…" Kurokage-Shin pointed out. "And when is there a time you ever helped someone who was in a similar situation like yourself? Or when they were injured?"

Chris was caught off-guard by that question. But she couldn't come up with any answers.

"The reason why people build bonds is so they can find out who they are," Tsubasa said. "People are drawn on those bonds as their strength to move every day. Without the bonds of other that are with you, you can't become stronger." This made Chris speechless.

"But Hase is right. This is the wrong way to get any justice or revenge at all." Tsubasa stated serious, "Listen to me, Chris. If you went through this alone, you will end up like those people and Fine… would you want that? To be like those corrupted people who wronged you?" she questioned softly.

Chris was trying hard to keep her glare before she dropped onto her knees.

"I don't want that…" she said. "But who would be there to help someone like me? Lapis wasn't there to help me like he did before…"

"Lapis didn't leave you. He was doing what ant kind adult would do when giving children the time to form their own bond with others." Kurokage-Shin said. "He wanted you to be able to form new bonds after your fallout with Fine, so you can understand more about society when you said that you were going to live as a normal person."

Lapis might have been the one who turned Chris' path around, but she needed more help from others rather to rely on Lapis. This is their job of helping her realize that.

Tsubasa approached Chris and offered the young girl a hand.

"We will be there to help you. No matter how far you go on the wrong path, we will drag you back on the right path." Tsubasa smiled.

* * *

(Further in the ruin of Frontier)

Idunn and the other continued to make their way into the tunnels before making way into a place where the military truck couldn't pass through.

"We will have to go on foot from here." Shinji said to others in the vehicle.

Maria nodded before helping the elder scientist's wheelchair out of the vehicle and helps her mama out of the vehicle.

Soon they were greeted by Noises and Nephilim Inves in the front entrance. Idunn stood in front of Maria and the elder scientist. Shinji and Genjuro got out their Lockseeds.

"An unfit welcoming for us…" Shinji remarked sarcastically.

" **MATSUBBOKURI!** "

" **KURUMI!** "

"Henshin!" The two men shout as they ran in and transformed into Kurokage and Knuckle.

Idunn turns around and throws her Apple Reflector at an unexpected energy arrow as Duke revealed from his hiding spot.

"I guess that I can't be surprised that a part Overlord found out about me." Duke remarked. "But we won't let you continue any further into the Frontier."

Before Idunn can charge at Duke, she was shot by the side from a dark energy arrow. Idunn skidded backwards and then turns around to see who it was.

Standing there was none other than Yami Gaim with a black Sonic Arrow.

"You…! Where did you get that armor!?" she demanded. This made Yami Gaim scoff before holding his Sonic Arrow in a reverse grip.

Idunn brought up her Apple Reflector and protected herself and the others from the multiple slashes from Yami Gaim. Duke then came in next before he and Idunn clashed with each other.

"You know, I'm not sure whether or not if I should choose between you and your sister—" Duke said as he looks at her.

"I got a better idea! Why don't you go eat your own dick!?" countered Idunn before channeling her Overlord power into her leg and kicked him in the shin.

This caused Duke to gasp for air as he clashed onto the wall. Even though he upgraded his Genesis Driver with new combat data to resist damage, there is one weak point he couldn't get rid of. And that was getting hit in his manhood.

"That fool." muttered Yami Gaim before charging forward in blinding speeds.

Idunn saw this before going in front of her sister and Nastassja to protect them from the incoming slashes by putting up a barrier in front of them.

"Go on ahead!" Idunn said to her sister and Nastassja.

"But Serena—" Idunn's visor glowed brightly as she summoned Helheim vines at both Duke and Yami Gaim.

Knuckle turns around and saw the situation before pushing down his Cutting Blade twice.

" **KURUMI AU LAIT!** "

Soon air gathered around the Kurumi Bombers before Knuckle threw air-like punches at the Helheim vines immediately.

"Get going now!" Idunn shouted.

"Maria, I need you get me into that room while your sister and the others are distracting them." Nastassja said to Maria who nodded.

She pushed the wheelchair as they made it into the room that Ver and the others were in before. Maria then noticed what looks like a keyboard connecting to some kind of ancient computer. She doesn't know much, but she knows who can figure it out.

"Mama, can you take a look at this?" Maria asked.

Nastassja nodded before she approached the place and pressed on the keyboard rapidly. The elder scientist is working rapidly as she looks for a way to find out how to send the moon back into space. This computer wouldn't make sense to anyone who doesn't understand the ancient language except for her.

There are a lot of things on this ancient monitor, but the elder scientist is focused on looking for the one about the moon right now.

 _There has to be a way to avert this mess…_ She thought serious.

Soon the vines that held Yami Gaim and Duke vanished when the Nephilim Inves reappeared. Yami Gaim fired dark arrows at the three Riders who dodged out of the way.

"It's time for some reinforcement, my pet." Duke said as the Nephilim Inves's eyes started to glow.

The Nephilim Inves soon summoned mixed of Roidmude, Fangires, and Grongis.

"I will handle the Roidmude!" Idunn said before getting out Drive Lockseed.

" **DRIVE!** "

The Roidmudes tried freezing time, but Idunn was immune as she replaced her current Lockseed.

" **COME ON! DRIVE ARMS! HITOPPASHIRIR IZA TOGETHER!** "

With her Drive Arms, she summoned the Handle-Ken and went forward as she slashing the Roidmudes while fighting against Yami Gaim.

Kurokage did the same as he got out the Kiva Lockseed and switched with his current Lockseed.

" **SOIYA! KIVA ARMS! KING OF VA~MPIRE!** "

He donned Kiva Arms with Basshaa Magnum and disappeared in ninja like speed to confuse both Fangires and Grongis before they were struck hard by incoming water shoots.

" **KURUMI AU LAIT!** "

Duke brought up his Sonic Arrows to block the incoming attacks from Knuckle and pressed his Seaboll Compressor.

" **SODA~! LEMON ENERGY SPARKLING!** "

Knuckle then came charging at him, but Duke swung his Sonic Arrow twice at him as a massive explosion can be heard.

" **JIMBER MARRON!** "

Soon Knuckle then appeared as he donned Jimber Marron and started punching Duke with his Marron Bombers as sparks flying onto his chest.

"I am not going down until I become god!" Duke angrily barked as he swung his Sonic Arrow.

But Knuckle dodged the blow and swung his Marron Bombers once again which is countered by Duke's Sonic Arrow.

"The only thing you are going is behind the bars!" Knuckle said.

* * *

(Back outside of the Frontier)

The Kureshima brothers and their old enemy are fighting with each other. The two brothers originally came here to repay their debt to the new Man of Beginning, but they found themselves at another chance to redeem one mistake that ruined them to the life of disgrace.

"Is that all you got?" Original Duke asked in a mocking tone. He is almost pleased with the data that Ver gather so he can modify his own Genesis Driver.

Zangetsu-Shin and Original Duke clashed in Sonic Arrows after Ryugen falls to the ground. They both know each other's moves as they fought in hand to hand combat before pushing each other back.

"Where is the weapon, Ryouma!?" Zangetsu-Shin demanded angrily at his former friend. This made Original Duke laugh in the process before Zangetsu-Shin fired several arrows at him, but they don't have any effects on him.

"It will be unlikely you find it on me as it was already finished. Now we will have to wait for the moon to be in close range of the Earth's surface." Original Duke stated. He soon charges at Zangetsu-Shin and slashes him several times in the chest, sending him skidding.

"Nii-san!" Ryugen cried out before removed his faceplate.

" **LEMON ENERGY!** "

Ryugen inserted his Genesis Core then his Lemon Energy Lockseed into it before closed the Lockseeds. He then pushed down his Cutting Blade.

" **HAI~!** "

He soon donned his Jimber Lemon Arms and fired his Lemon Rifle at Original Duke who was caught by surprised before being shot. But Original Duke regained his composure and looks at Ryugen.

"Do you really think that you can stop me, little boy?" Original Duke said in a sarcastic tone with a grin.

"Shut up, you piece of shit!" Ryugen snapped angrily.

"What's the use of coming into this world? It's nothing more than running away from the people you betrayed and your own shame. Especially with your beloved Mai, who is now far beyond your reach after you handed her over to me? You should leave this world to rot and hide inside a closet, little boy!"

This Ryugen tightly clench his fist in anger after hearing those words. True, he has done a lot of harm than good and sacrificed all of his closest friends just for his own selfish goals. And even though he's already forgiven himself, the memories and feelings of what he's done will never leave him. How could they? That will **always** remain to be a part of him.

But…!

"I won't make the same mistake ever again!" Ryugen declared with conviction.

"Mitsuzane…" the white Rider uttered. He knows his brother is still rough around the edges, and so is he, but together they can work on both their shortcomings.

Original Duke then looks at the younger Kureshima. "Tch! You say that now, but you're still just a little boy and less of a man." He said before pressed the Seaboll Compressor twice.

" **SODA~! LEMON ENERGY SPARKLING!** "

He then takes out his Lemon Energy Lockseed and placed on his Sonic Arrow. Zangetsu-Shin then charges at him.

"I won't let you harm him, Ryouma!" Zangetsu-Shin snapped.

But Original Duke chuckled before vanishing into the background as multiple copies of him got in the white Rider's way. Zangetsu-Shin tried fighting against them, but his weapon ended up touching the air. But Zangetsu-Shin realized it was a trap before he narrowly dodged an arrow for his shoulder and gritting his teeth in pain. This made the original maker of the Drivers and Lockseeds laugh before readying his next shot.

"So long… Takatora." Original Duke said before ready to shoot.

But it didn't happen when a certain younger brother attacked him from behind. It looks like Ryugen was going at him full throttle.

"Get the hell away from Nii-san!" Ryugen shouted, starting to take the initiative

The lemon scientist simply brought out his Sonic Arrow and blocked him ready to send the boy away with a finisher. But what he wasn't expecting that Ryugen knocked his Sonic Arrow aside with his weapon and thrust the sharp blade of Lemon Rifle at him.

Soon Zangetsu-Shin come from behind and slashed the Original Duke in the process. Ryugen rolled to the side and fired his weapons at Original Duke.

This sent Original Duke skidding across the ground as the Kureshima brothers look at him. Original Duke got back up and turns as he made a run for it.

* * *

Baron and Bujin Gaim continued fighting each other as their weapons collided with each other before the Dark Rider unleashed more flame at Baron and sending her skidding backward.

"It is almost time for the moon to be upon us… you should run with your legs, little girl." Bujin Gaim said as he looks down at her. "I have to admit you lasted longer than expected…but that's your in limit in those Arms. Or do you want to do what your predecessor did? Turn yourself into an Inves?"

After hearing what the original Baron became, Bujin Gaim is curious if she will end up repeating that same fate.

"I am not done yet!" Baron snapped before getting herself back up from the ground. "I don't need to do something… that was already been done before!"

"Then die." Bujin Gaim said before combined both of her weapons together into the Taiken blade. He then ready to stab her.

Baron rolled out of the way and took something from her pocket while keeping her distance from him. Bujin Gaim noticed that they were heading for a boulder and was ready to end it. This made Bujin Gaim grinned at her pointless tactic.

But when she turns around and pointed her weapon directly at his armor chest. Not to mention she attached the Cherry Energy Lockseed into the slot.

" **COME ON! VICTORY AU LAIT!** "

"Are you insane-" Before Bujin Gaim can even finished his sentence, Baron fired a powerful blast with her rifle weapon and sending Bujin Gaim flying backward.

" **CHERRY ENERGY CHARGE!** "

Baron thought she got him for good before her expression behind the helmet changed immediately. Bujin Gaim stabbed his massive blade to the ground to prevent himself from flying off from her attack.

"No way…" Baron whispered with disbelief.

"Then let me show you my power…!" Bujin Gaim said before pushing down his Cutting Blade twice.

" **BLOODY KACHIDOKI AU LAIT!** "

Bujin Gaim let out a roar before picking up his sword and unleashed a mighty slash with dark crimson flame to deflected Baron's attack before hitting her in the process.

Baron let out a screamed before she was send flying into the air and hit the wall hard. This caused her to denhenshined back to her original form with bloody forehead.

Kanade breathed heavily due to the bruises she got and struggle to get herself back up. This made Bujin Gaim laughed at her before feeling his left shoulder ached. "Damn…"

This made Kanade have a massive grin upon her face. "Oh… so you aren't invincible from my special attack."

This made Bujin Gaim scoffed at the redhead. "Shut up. It won't be long until the moon comes into range and Ragnarok will begin."

"What is Ragnarok…?" Kanade asked. Though she knew her situation might worse if he decides to kill her, but she wants the right to know.

It seems that Bujin Gaim decided to explain to her. "Fighting you guys was part of our objectives… but to create a power to rival against the divine of this world and stand rivaled against heaven itself." Bujin Gaim explained.

It takes Kanade a moment before her eyes widened in shock. There is only one possibility since Lapis shows potential. "Impossible… you are going to take down the moon by yourself!?" she exclaimed in shock. "But it's still too far for something like that to work!"

"If it shows that person who ruined my life, I will come for him when I do it." Bujin Gaim said.

"Is that grudge the only thing you care about?!" Kanade asked. "Even after finding out your daughter betrayed the ideals you once held!?"

"That person is already gone… I am the true holder of this body." Bujin Gaim said.

Before Bujin Gaim knew it, he suddenly got shot in the back and turns around to see three familiar figures.

"Hold it right there!" Tsubasa said with her shuriken gauntlet. But she is also relived that they reached her best friend in time or else something bad could have happened to her.

"I've been wondering why no one else was showing up…" Bujin Gaim said, "Especially you, disgraced child and Ryoji Hase. There is no way you can beat me without Kamuro."

"I am not going to let your words fool me again." Christ coldly stated.

"This time… we will make sure you are gone for good." Kurokage-Shin said.

"Not to mention the opening that Kanade made for us." Tsubasa added, serious.

Soon the Rider and two Symphogear users charged into battle against Bujin Gaim himself. Chris shooting with her crossbows and Tsubasa fired rapid shuriken which are knocked away by Bujin Gaim himself. But Kurokage-Shin charged forward with a fiery punch at the gut and land a flying kick which sending him skidding across the ground.

"Let's go, Saurian!" Kurokage-Shin said before slamming his fist straight to the ground.

Bujin Gaim jumps out of the way from large fire tower coming toward him, but it wasn't the only thing concerning him as Tsubasa and Chris came at him from two different directions.

Bujin Gaim then got out his War Flags from his behind as he spins around to deflect Chris' shots and blocking Tsubasa's attack before he unleashed a powerful flame at the bluenette Symphogear user.

Tsubasa couldn't get out of the way when she was struck by the flame before her form shimmer and replaced with a simple log.

Bujin Gaim then looks up to see Tsubasa coming down and aiming her legs directly at his head. But Bujin Gaim sidesteps and slashed her in the back to make her skidding. However, Tsubasa did a hand spin on the ground and becomes a green tornado to knock his blade back.

"Even with these fancy tricks… there is no way you can defeat me." Bujin Gaim snapped before he slammed his sword to the ground, created wave of flame to send the two Symphogear users back.

Kurokage-Shin charged forward with Dino Saurian as Bujin Gaim countered the blows from the Dino theme Rider.

"Hehe. Even if you get the power, you won't be luck like other time." Bujin Gaim said. This made Kurokage-Shin let out a growl before Bujin Gaim swung his blade across his chest as sparks flying off his chest and swings his blade once again.

But Bujin Gaim find himself stuck as the blade didn't reached Kurokage-Shin. Something else caught the blade and it was Dino Saurian.

"Don't underestimate us!" Dino Saurian said, clamp on the blade with his fangs. Kurokage-Shin then used his other fist to slam hard at Bujin Gaim in the gut as sparks flying.

"This time… it's not about my luck, but your luck is running out." Kurokage-Shin growls angrily before charging at him once again.

The two Riders started clashing with their fists as they look evenly matched. Bujin Gaim caught his fist and then throws him across the ground.

Tsubasa and Chris jump into the fight with Bujin Gaim next. Tsubasa fought with her katana and Chris slammed her crossbow guns at Bujin Gaim while firing them and dodging the blows.

Tsubasa then jumps a distance from Bujin Gaim before firing dozen of shuriken while Chris does the same with her bullets.

Bujin Gaim then brought out his War Flags before unleashing a powerful flame as the two Symphogear users were sent flying backward.

Kurokage-Shin then pushed the Seaboll Compressor twice as it causing the surged of energy increased in the Rider and roared as sparks appeared upon his back.

" **LIQUID~! MAGMA SAURIAN SQUASH: IMPACT BLAST!** "

Kurokage-Shin let out a growl as the fiery aura surrounding the Rider before the flame surging into the Dino Saurian's mouth before he fired straight at Bujin Gaim in the stomach. This causes Bujin Gaim roll across the floor.

"Give everything you got, girls!" Kurokage-Shin snapped before pushing his Seaboll Compressor twice.

" **LIQUID~! MAGMA SAURIAN AU LAIT: DINO RAMPAGE!** "

Kurokage-Shin let out a roar before spikes appeared on his back and fiery aura covered him as he goes into a feral battle pose.

Chris let out a roar before multiple firing arms appeared behind her and pressed the triggers to fires them. "Megadeth Party!"

"Fummashippujin!" Tsubasa snapped before she leaped into the air and created two clones of herself. The three surrounded by leaves before they thrown multiple shuriken and swords.

Both Chris's and Tsubasa's attacks struck Bujin Gaim hard before Kurokage-Shin charged straight at him and jump high into the air. He then came down with a flying roundhouse kick with fiery aura.

Bujin Gaim saw this and pushed down his Cutting Blade three times.

" **BLOODY KACHIDOKI SPARKING!** "

Bujin Gaim gathered the energy into his fist before he sent the punch at Kurokage-Shin's attack. When their attacks connect with each other, this caused energy like explosion occurred.

Kurokage-Shin stood on one knee while Bujin Gaim was still standing. But it wasn't long until Bujin Gaim's Bloody Kachidoki Arms started cracking up but still keep hold of his ground.

"There is no doubt you are at your limit now." Chris said, pointing her gun at him. "It's over for you…" she said as she was ready to end this.

Bujin Gaim looks at her before he starts laughing like a maniac.

"What is so funny!?" Chris bark angry.

"Guys…! Be careful! Bujin Gaim has something similar to Lapis." Kanade injected despite holding her injured arm.

"Something like…" Kurokage-Shin whispered before horror dawned upon him. "You got to be shitting me."

"Of course…and with the moon on the way. It's a perfect time to activate it." Bujin Gaim said, taking out something from his pocket and showing it to them.

It looks like the Rider Key except the color is dark red cover, surrounding with fruits. But have a dark purple ominous aura breathing it out of it.

"But how are you able to get that? I thought only those with fragment of Golden fruit." Tsubasa said.

"That is true. But there is another possibility you overlook and I have to thank you for taking him down…" Bujin Gaim said.

"Mars… Kougane." Kurokage-Shin said in making the girls look shocked. "Did… you find remains of Kougane!?" That is the only explanation he can concluded with the existence of the dark version of Kiwami Key.

"Of course. But draining blood from those who were killed in the past especially those girls involved." Bujin Gaim said devious.

"I won't let you used it!" Chris shouted before firing the gun at the small device and knocked it off of his hands.

Kanade was the one who caught the small object and looks at it.

"Oh? Do you think that you can handle that power better than me?" Bujin Gaim asked.

Before Kanade can react, she got shocked by dark energy from the dark version of Kiwami key and dropped to the ground immediately.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa cried out as she hurried to her friend and made her remove the object from her hand.

Soon Bujin Gaim snapped his fingers before the Dark Key return to his hand. "You should be grateful as you will be the first to witness the coming of new terror." He said before pressed the key.

" **BLOODY BASKET!** "

The sky turned dark and the only thing shining above was none other than the moon itself. Chris and Kurokage-Shine tried shooting him, but there was a barrier protecting Bujin Gaim as this made the Dark Rider laugh in triumph. They noticed the cracks on his armor starting to glow before the Senjyo Joint appeared and replaced his Rider Indicator.

* * *

Zangetsu-Shin and Ryugen continued fighting against Original Duke before they noticed the sky turning darker than before.

"What's going on?" Zangetsu-Shin demanded.

"Oh? So it's finally time…" Original Duke said with mischievous tone. "It looks like Ver and mine project is finally complete."

"Nii-san, look over there!" Ryugen shouted, pointing at the scene.

"What the…" Zangetsu-Shin uttered in disbelief.

* * *

Bujin Gaim then inserted the Bloody Kiwami Lockseed and gave it a twice. The core revealed a new image as slices of fruits appeared on his Bloody Kachidoki and Bloody Kiwami Lockseed while their back lid image showed the faces of Kachidoki Arms and Bloody Kiwami Arms.

" **LOCK OPEN!** "

Bujin Gaim became covered in an ominous light and started laughing even further as it blinded everyone completely. The light faded away as everyone was able to see only to have horror filling in their eyes upon the sight before them.

" **RAGNAROK ARMS! KETSUEKI-CHU NO SEKAI O NYUYOKU!** "

In front of them was none other than Bujin Gaim in a black armored version of Gaim Kiwami Arms. But compared to Gaim Kiwami Arms, this one looks more demonic. The images of multiple fruits are now arranged on a black chestplate, but those fruits have a lack of color for any of them. There is golden highline and red flame marks upon the armor. There a triangular helmet with a bloody Gaim symbol as its crest, a paled visor, and a torn up crimson cape.

"Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim… Ragnarok Arms." Bujin Gaim announced.

"Hase, be careful… his power seems to be on a higher level than us." Dino Saurian warned his partner.

"I am not scared of you!" Chris shouted before firing her blasters at him.

Bujin Gaim stood there as he takes the hits and didn't get a single scratch on him.

"If it is long range…" Bujin Gaim said before twice his key once.

" **BUDOU RYUHOU!** "

Materializing in front of him was colorless Budou Ryuhou and Bujin Gaim fired at her with colorless blasts. Chris immediately jumps out of the way, but Bujin Gaim made a hand gesture at Chris before the blasts struck her hard from behind.

"Chris!" Kurokage-Shin and Tsubasa cried out to her.

"Who is next?" Bujin Gaim asked.

Tsubasa then charged forward at him while shooting shurikens at him. Bujin Gaim then twists his key once again.

" **BANANA SPEAR!** "

Bujin Gaim abandoned his Budou Ryuhou and takes out a colorless Banaspear.

"Hey!" Kanade snapped, looking at the weapon.

Tsubasa and Bujin Gaim challenged each other before they clashed with another. Bujin Gaim then came in with a multiple thrust attacks at Tsubasa. Tsubasa tried hard to evade the attacks before one attack struck her in the gut and she vanished into smoke to reveal a wood piece.

Bujin Gaim then spun around and slashed Tsubasa who was from behind with a powerful slash, sending her skidding backward and spits out blood from her mouth.

"Tsubasa!" Kanade cried out at the sight of her friend.

"Kanade, get away from here." Kurokage-Shin said before looking back at Bujin Gaim and charged at him. "Burn in hell!"

"I've been there." Bujin Gaim said before erecting a barrier to protect him from the attacks. He then turns into a blur before slashing him multiple times with his Banaspear.

He then pushed down his Cutting Blade once.

" **RAGANORK SQUASH!** "

Kurokage-Shin struggles to reach for his Seaboll Compressor and pushed it twice.

" **LIQUID~! MAGMA SQUASH: IMPACT BLAST!** "

He brought back his Dino Saurian as he gathered energy into its jaw while Bujin Gaim gathered a lot of power into his Banaspear and thrust his Banaspear forward.

Soon the two Riders fired their attacks at each other, but Bujin Gaim's attack was more stronger and struck Kurokage-Shin hard than before and forced him to denhenshined.

Ryoji was lying on the ground with bruises, but couldn't get himself up.

This made Bujin Gaim laughed in the process at the three before looking at the moon. He remembers his main objective by Maja and he grinned from behind his helmet.

"Now it's time…" Bujin Gaim said darkly before he lifted himself into the air and twists his key.

" **HINAWADAIDAI-DJ-JU!** "

His main weapon appeared out of his hands for Bloody Kachidoki and pushed down his Cutting Blade three times.

" **RAGANORK SPARKING!** "

Soon the dark energy gathered from the air before compressed into his large gun as Bujin Gaim pointed to the moon. The Riders and Symphogear cannot help watched in what is going to occurred.

 _Damn it! I need to move…_ Chris thought to herself as she tried to moving her legs.

Bujin Gaim then pressed the trigger at once and fired a powerful blast straight into the sky despite the recoiled sending him a few feet back in the air.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of the chapter. Unlike the canon, Shirabe and Kirika didn't fight each other here in this chapter, but will stay behind in the mobile base especially with Shirabe being host of Fine. Though I am still trying to figure out what to do about Fine which will be a lot different than what happens in the canon, but can't get a good idea…**

 **Also what do you think of Bujin Gaim's Ragnarok Arms? The idea is based on the design on deviantArt by the author RamenDriver but with some twist additions of my own like colorless fruit weapons. But I wished that I could see Bujin Gaim make a return in Gaim and Drive movie while giving Gaim hard time. Also Bujin Gaim's Ragnarok Sparking Finisher is based on Zyuohger Zyuoh Whale's finisher with his gun which can shoot straight to the moon! Also I would like to personal thank Moonlight Abyss for his help in editing this chapter. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	19. Fallen Melody

**Toa Solaric: How is it going, everyone? Welcome back to another chapter of Kamuro: Music of Heaven G. I don't own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. They belonged to their respective creators.**

Kamen Rider Kamuro: Music of Heaven G

Ch18: Fallen Melody

Bujin Gaim laughs at what just transpired. It wasn't long when he activated the Ragnarok Key and gained this level of power. He then remembers his objective with said power.

"Now it's time…" Bujin Gaim said, lifting himself into the air and twists his key.

" **HINAWADAIDAI-DJ-JU!** "

His main weapon appeared out of his hands for Bloody Kachidoki and pushed down his Cutting Blade three times.

" **RAGNAROK SPARKING!** "

Soon the dark energy gathered from the air before compressing into his large gun as Bujin Gaim pointed to the moon. The Riders and Symphogear users cannot help but watch what was going to occur.

Bujin Gaim then pressed the trigger at once and fired a powerful blast straight into the sky despite the recoil sending him a few feet back in the air.

The powerful shot went straight out of the atmosphere and struck the large portion of the moon in the process. It wasn't long until that part falls apart from the moon itself.

"…No way…" Tsubasa and Kanade uttered in disbelief.

The sight of the moon crevasses made Bujin Gaim laugh.

"So this is my new power." Bujin Gaim gloated at what happened to the moon after portions of it were blasted by him. His armor started to glow brightly before releasing heat waves in the processes as he laughed.

* * *

( **Play Brilliant World by Kaori Oda** )

( **Instrumental** ) All the Relic Necklaces can be seen with the Lockseeds can before the screen changed immediately.

 **Kurayami no saki ni matataiteru aoi hoshi-tachi**

The sun rising up, Lapis and Hibiki soon make a run together to the hill. We soon seen Lapis and Hibiki. Kanade and Ryoji. Tsubasa and Chris.

 **Hikari no kiseki boku wa shinjiteru**

Soon the scene changed in 2nd Division headquarter as Genjuro and others working as they keeping eyes out for any Noises activities.

 **Haruka tooi hi no kanashimi ga kage o otoshikonda kono sekai de**

We see a scene of Lapis is working in Flower while talking with Miku, Hibiki, and Chris. Kanade and Tsubasa were training with each other like what they did in childhood.

 **Nani o shinjitara subete wa hitotsu ni kagayaku darou?**

Ryoji is helping the local Beat Riders practicing with their routine with a smile.

 **Wish on a Star!**

Serena is leaning against the wall while holding on the Ringo Lockseed before saw the Beat Riders performance and can't help to smile a little.

 **Kono sekaijuu no shinjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni**

Soon the scene changed as it shows Kamuro, Kurokage-Shin, Baron, Knuckle, and Kurokage in dark room while showing off their skills with their weapons. Then we see the Symphogear girls doing the same as well.

 **Boku-tachi wa ima yume ni Mukau**

Duke standing on a hill with the Solomon Cane. Beneath him were shadow armor figures and Symphogear users as they ready to unleashed Helheim on the world. Kamuro soon burst into blue flame before transforming into his Kachidoki Arms while holding onto his Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun before at the screen, then follows up with Kamuro in his Luminous Kiwami Arms making an entrance.

 **Hokoru beki mono wa kimi no naka no kokou no hikari**

All the Symphogear users were clash against each other. Kamuro and his fellow Riders collided with Inves commanded by same shadow armor figures, but they soon blow away by new allies joining the fight.

 **Tsuyoku hakanai kimi o mamoritai**

The final scene shows Lapis and his friends looking out from a meadow as sakura blossoms passing them.

* * *

(Aboard the Second Division Mobile Base)

Everyone aboard the mobile base was shocked with looks disbelief on the screen at what happened to the moon.

"No way…" One of the operators uttered in disbelief.

" _The moon was shot?!_ " The voice of the Knuckle exclaimed through the monitor.

"Yes, Commander…Though not all of the moon has fallen apart from the blast." Sakuya reported through the com link.

Though the last time it happened with Fine's plan, the commander was able to destroy the thing personally. But, Bujin Gaim was able to destroy part of the moon himself and unraveled the power of what could have happened a few months ago.

It reminded them how scary the Riders' power compares to the Symphogear themselves. If the power was used for the wrong reasons itself and left unchecked.

The light inside the command room suddenly flickered before turning off by itself. This caused everyone in the main to start panicking.

Even in the hallway Kirika and Shirabe were walking through before it turned dark.

"Ah! The light is off! W-What do we do, Shirabe?" Kirika asked, but received no response. "Shirabe?"

There was no answer from her friend as the young blonde haired girl turns around and finds Shirabe wasn't there anymore.

"Shirabe? Where are you?" Kirika asked, looking around the hallway.

* * *

(Outside of the mobile base)

Shirabe was seen walking outside of the mobile base and looks onward to the ancient building far from where she was.

She then looks up into the sky to see the crack upon the moon made by Bujin Gaim himself. There was a small scowl form upon her face.

"If only that would happen back when my plan work… but how things will go from here now," Shirabe muttered at the sight of the cracked moon.

She then takes out the relic crystal and starts singing now.

" _Various Shul Shagana tron!_ " she sang as the Symphogear crystal starting to glow brightly.

In a bright flash, she morphed into her Symphogear armor and soon leaving for the building ahead.

* * *

Idunn was sent flying after Yami Gaim pushing her several feet back with his Black Sonic Arrow. Even with the power of Drive grant to Idunn, the Demi-Overlord felt something of a dread coming from Yami Gaim before she was thrown back.

"So it's time…" Yami Gaim chuckled as he looks at the dark energy sparks in his hand. "…for my power to return to me once again."

"What's going on…?" Idunn wondered in confusion.

Her question was soon answered by the god wannabe himself and turns around. The former assistance of Fine and the next successor of Ryouma Sengoku laughed when he saw the clip of the moon starting to fall to Earth.

Do you want to know what could cause it?

"Hahahahaha!" Duke laughed at the virtual screen showing what occurs to the moon, "It worked much better than Kadingir could've done! It won't be long until the rest of the moon falls and…humanity will perish!"

He turns around and dodges a blow from Knuckle who seems to be upset.

"Don't get your hopes up!" Knuckle announced. Though he is worried about others especially his niece, but he hopes they'll be alright on their own.

This made Duke chuckle before activating his illusion abilities before making multiples of himself and surrounding Knuckle.

"This is bad…" Kurokage said when heard the news. "I hope the others are alright." He whispered before delivering spin kicks against the enemies, knocking them back. He then summoned Garulu Saber and slashing down the enemies as they disappeared into dusts.

"T-That is impossible…" Maria whispered horrified upon seeing part of the moon being destroyed. Just when all hope seems lost…

The elder doctor was looking through the ancient languages upon the keyboard.

"Maria, I found a way to reverse what happened to the curse upon the moon." The elder scientist said as this made Maria turns around and faced her.

"What is it, Mama?" Maria asked.

"The only way is your song." Nastassja said, making Maria looks surprised.

"Are you sure?" Maria asked.

"After all, the Curse of Balal was brought onto the moon and that the source was none other than song. The only way to do it is from the control room up the stairs." Nastassja explains to her. Though it is also possible to make all of the Symphogear users to sing to increase the strength, but they were too preoccupied at the moment.

The only person who can do it now will be none other than Maria herself. This might also be the only chance for her to redeem her own sins.

Maria looks at her before seeing her sister fought right now. Even though she wants to help her, she will get in the way.

"Got it, Mama." Maria said before she turns around and starts to run for the stairs. But she heard something coming directly at her really fast. She turns around and sees…

…An energy arrow!

But the next thing she saw was crimson.

Crimson as the blood spilled in the air.

It wasn't her blood.

"Mama!?" Maria's voice cried out as Idunn turns around and her eyes widen in shock.

Indeed, before her was none other than elder scientist and she risked herself after spotted the arrow coming for Maria.

She hurry to the wounded scientist who was attacked by the sonic arrow and couldn't do anything as the hole on her stomach was too big.

"Maria…" The elder scientist whispered weakened.

"Please, don't speak!"

"I know it is too late for me…but I am sorry for everything… pushing you girls through all of this because of me… but no matter what be true to yourself." Nastassjar said before Maria felt the skin of the elder scientist became cold.

"Oh dear… my hand just slipped." Duke sarcastically said after reappeared from the darkness.

Knuckle looks angry at Duke and punched him. "You…!" he growl before the Marron Bomber land a blow on Duke's shoulder. This sends the Genesis Rider flying backward in the process.

But it doesn't stop the Genesis Rider from laughing at the sight of a panicking Maria.

"You never changed even after you joined them…you still have that hesitation in you, making you incapable as a puppet." Duke gloated.

"How can you do such a thing?!" Maria cried out at the Lemon Genesis Rider who was laughing.

Knuckle turns around and blocked in incoming attack from Yami Gaim who came at a surprisingly fast speed. With his Kurumi Bombers, Knuckle was about to stand against the Yami Gaim's blow. But Yami Gaim then pushed down his Cutting Blade once.

" **BLACK ORANGE SQUASH! JIMBER BLACK LEMON AU SQUASH!** "

This increased the power of his Black Sonic Arrow before Yami Gaim knocked down Knuckle and sending him skidding across the ground.

"Even if she did help with my goal, there is no possibility that she will survive what occurs in the future. Not to mention you never truly learn what it means to lose someone. But I won't allow such weakness to become a part of the world I envision…once humanity is wiped out, I will use the power of the Golden Fruit and create a new race of humans that will surpass the flawed species and won't possess the will to rebel against their new rulers. It will be the ideal world that Fine herself will see!" Duke gloated at the disbelief look upon Maria's face when she was holding the elder scientist.

Maria is utterly shocked…

" _You claim to know what it means to lose something and start from rock bottom but you always had someone to rely on all these years. You claim your will is firm but you squirm at the sight of something in your way._ "

Duke then continued with a hysterical laughter, "Someone like you can never truly handle the role of being a hero! Someone like you cannot handle being a ruler due to your attachment to the weak. Unlike them, you cannot even make your own decisions or your own resolve like me! THE HEROIC GOD!"

Those words reminded her of…

" _At the end of the day you have no resolve, will passion, determination, nor the same powers as the others have to reach the end. All you are is pathetic spoiled little brats that force their own power on those weaker than yourself. You disgust me!_ " In her mind, Kaito's cold glaze stares down at Maria.

The words of disappointment and disgust from Kaito Kumon still lingered in her head. If what Ver says is true that he had no intention of letting her Mama live, it means that she never should trust someone like him in the first place which will come haunt back to her someday, but it because of herself… for being weak… Nastassjar was gone from this world.

Unknown to her, her Symphogear relic starts to taint black than the usual colors.

"Even if you did work with us before… Ver will kill her as she will get in the way of our goals after finding an alternative solution." Yami Gaim added to the wound. "If you are going to blame us, you should blame yourself for getting involved."

"Unforgivable… Unforgivable…" Maria whispered, getting herself up. "How could… HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!?" she screamed out loud.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Duke asked. "Compared to others… you are weak and nothing more than a broken doll!"

Soon Maria brought out her Symphogear relic which was glowing in ominous black color and exploded into dark aura covered her entire body. This made the Riders have a suddenly déjà vu about what happened to Hibiki.

"No way…" Kurokage whispered.

"You got to be kidding me…" Knuckle utter disbelief.

"That form… I thought Hibiki-chan was the only one who could do it…" Idunn muttered, shocked and feeling a little afraid.

Maria glared at Ver with a crimson feral expression before charging straight at Duke who seemed slightly surprised by the event.

Unknown to them, someone was watching the fight with dissatisfied scowl. ' _Ver, you disgusting parasite. If I knew you were going to continue my plan, by becoming a new god…then I would have killed you from the start. Lapis is more interesting than you ever were._ '

* * *

Duke sidestep from being hit by the berserker Symphogear user, but Maria turns around easily and knocked the Genesis Rider aside with her left leg before sending him backward.

"Nee-san, calm down!" Idunn shout to her sister. But her voice couldn't reach her as she continued with her rampage on the Genesis Rider.

Duke try to put her down by firing his Sonic Arrows at her as the attacks doesn't affect her at all and kicked him hard in the place couldn't shined. Yami Gaim observed the fight.

"Nephilim, stop her." Yami Gaim said to the Nephilim Inves who charged at Maria from behind.

Yami Gaim suddenly felt something and turns around to face Knuckle's fist before sending flying straight to the wall.

But Yami Gaim got up and gave a little laugh before charging at Knuckle with Musou Saber. Knuckle used his Marron Bombers to deflect the blows from the sword before the two Riders bounce back from each other.

"Commander!"

"Not bad. So this is the strength of the world's strongest human…" Yami Gaim chuckled before charging straight at him.

"What is your connection with all of this?" Knuckle demands. Out of all of the enemies that they encounter, Yami Gaim is a factor still shroud in mystery.

"Why don't you let our weapons answer for you…?" Yami Gaim response cold before he got his Musou Saber once again.

The two Riders bound into furious clashes. Knuckle continued blocking with his Marron Bombers while countered with blows which dodged by Yami Gaim. Yami Gaim then starting to kick Knuckle, but Knuckle countered with his own kick before Knuckle deliver a hard kick to sending Yami Gaim aside.

Yami Gaim then throws his Musou Saber directly at him, Knuckle moved to the side and caught the blade and spin around before throw it back at him as Yami Gaim caught the blade.

Suddenly Yami Gaim's gray color part of the armor glowing red before charging straight at Knuckle and knocked him straight to the ground.

"Duty… Conviction… Those are nothing more than mindless shackles," Yami Gaim said in mocked tone. "If you take those off, you will be truly the strongest person in the world. Why don't you do that?"

"What's the point of that!?" Knuckle demand angrily. "We gain our strength from protecting those who can't fight to protect themselves. Any point of tossed them aside will have no meaning in grasp strong!"

"The weak have no reason of existence." Yami Gaim said, making Knuckle flinched in shock. "The weak have no purpose in life itself and will eventually fall into the hand of death like always. Humans cannot live forever."

Before the two Riders can continue, they heard something and turned around.

The Nephilim let out a roar before firing beams from its jaw, but the bestial version of the Symphogear slammed her fist to the ground and process of lifting her into the air before jump down on the Nephilim Inves and savagely beating it to pulp. But Maria wasn't finished as she thrust her claw like hand straight and surprising pulled out the guts, causing the creature screamed in pain before it couldn't scream anymore.

"This is an interesting development." Yami Gaim said.

"Nee-san, watch out!" Idunn shout. The berserker Symphogear listen to her and turn around and seeing Duke inserted the Lemon Energy Lockseed into his Sonic Arrow.

" **LOCK ON~!** "

"If this is how you want to play, I will end you." Duke said before releasing the string.

" **LEMON ENERGY!** "

Idunn charged forward in front of her sister and place a shield to protect her, but Maria used this to her advantage and jump over before charging at the Genesis Rider. This made everyone surprises as the berserker Symphogear user beating up hard in the chest hard then send Duke to the wall.

Duke made a crack on the wall before collapsed to the ground as his form reversal on its own. The professor gritting his teeths.

"I am not done yet…" Ver said, angry. The professor cannot help, but feeling rage as someone who he thought with low resolved can accomplished this.

Maria was about to go after Ver but Idunn grabbed her sister from behind.

"Nee-san, calm down!" Idunn shouted but her sister wasn't listening to her and was struggling from her hard grip.

Before Maria can do anything, she and Idunn got shot by powerful energy blast from Yami Gaim as they are sent rolling across the floor. Both girls reverted back to their original forms and let groans of pain.

"I think that is enough, you foolish children." Yami Gaim said before getting out the Dark Rider Lockseed.

"Now it's time for the final curtain for the grand plan to begin… come those who have fallen from the darkness. The foes of every Riders who fell, gathering despair and angst to me…"

Suddenly everyone notices darkness gathering around the room and the temperature of the room become colder than before. They gasp in shock of seeing disembodiment beings made of darkness appear and gathering around Yami Gaim.

Soon flames appeared from the floor beneath Yami Gaim and become bright as everyone gone blind in the process.

* * *

"H-How could you do such thing to the moon?" Tsubasa questioned in shock and disbelief.

Just a few minutes ago, Bujin Gaim revealed his new form and shows his full ability by blowing a crack on the moon which left the Riders and Symphogear users in shock.

"It's because I'm not bounded by useless shackles like you are." Bujin Gaim responded. "Duty to protect the weak… to protect your friends… they are nothing more than childish ideals to keep you from reaching true power. That is the only way to survive in this world. Kamuro is such a fool for putting his life aside for his friend and will wake up to the world that suffering from the choice he made. He should have done what is necessary and that is to remove those shackles."

"But you still failed to blow the entire moon apart…that means you can't truly control that power of yours!" Chris countered angry. But Bujin Gaim doesn't seem to be upset as the Dark Rider is chuckle.

"But it is enough for me to leave this world as I please now," Bujin Gaim added with a mocking tone, making their eyes went wide. "After all, everything is according to plan."

They suddenly heard a loud eruption and turn to the ruin building that others went. They saw a massive shadow like claw reaching height into the air and the moon's gray color turning to crimson, the sky also turning crimson.

"W-What in the world?" Tsubasa exclaimed in shock. Kanade and Chris couldn't even understand how something like this is even possible.

" _The moon… the Seal of Baal is weakening and became corrupted by the unknown entity._ " Saurian said with disbelief expression as this made the girls and Ryoji look shocked. " _If we don't do something, then the rest of your world will fall apart._ "

Bujin Gaim laughed as he soon flying high up into the air. Sure he can end them right now… but with how weaken the moon was, that means it possible of traveling outside of the world now.

He won't be denied of the chance of crushing the one who destroyed his life. The Dark Rider will destroy him and then remake that world into a world of blood.

Beyond the reaches of anyone else!

"Saurian, is there a way we can reach up that height?" Ryoji asked.

"You could, but if it wasn't for your injury you will end up pummeling straight to death for doing it." Saurian advised against Ryoji's idea.

Everyone heard something erupting from the ground and look up at the sky.

They see Chris riding on top of one of her large rocket missile.

"What in the world is she doing!?" Tsubasa exclaimed in shock.

 _Even if she reachs him, there is no way she can defeat him… unless—_ Kanade thought before her eyes wide in shock.

"Impossible… She wouldn't think of doing that!?" Kanade exclaimed in shock.

Bujin Gaim looks up to see Chris flying high above him. Before the Dark Rider can respond, he suddenly heard Chris singing a song. But this song is different from the ones he come across before and felt the power within Chris is building up.

" _Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal…_ "

 _I'm sorry everyone, but I cannot let him get away after hurting everyone…I was the one who caused this pain… goodbye_ , Chris thought to herself as she strongly willing herself to continued sang.

"… So you really are going to gamble your life to defeat me." Bujin Gaim said, recalling the knowledge about the Symphogear technology. "But do you think that is truly enough or you will regret leaving everything behind?"

But Chris didn't reply as she glares intensely at Bujin Gaim who got out his Musou Saber.

" _Emustolronzen Finé el zizzl …_ "

* * *

In the mobile base that is still endanger of power being temporary shutdown, the attention focused onto the unconscious Lapis who was still resting on the hospital bed. He is still unconscious after saving Miku from herself and getting impaled by her relic.

On his left wrist was his Rider Bracer insert with the Rider Key. It wasn't long until the Rider Key started to glow before it twists itself in the slot.

Lapis groaned as he started stirring up and his fingers were moving.

"The medical room…" Lapis muttered as he tried to adjust to the light after being knocked out for who knows how long.

He is a bit confused about how he was here, but he guessed that others took him into the medical bed.

It wasn't long until his vision got better before he looks at his Rider Brace and Rider Key. "I see… you guys woke me up." He said before he receives some kind of vision in his mind.

* * *

 _A large massive continent rising from the ocean itself…_

 _"That…" Idunn whispered quiet._

 _"You got to be kidding me… That is the Frontier?!" Kanade exclaimed in shock._

* * *

Lapis never expected the Frontier be awakened, but it would be that big. There is no doubt that others will be heading there by now.

"Are you sure about this?" Lapis blinked in confused as he heard two voices outside of his room. He slight opened the automatic door and peek out of the hallway.

"Please, Kirika-chan! I need to be out there! I sensed something wrong with Maria. I don't have any way of explaining this except that we wear the same relic. I can't stand around and do nothing after Lapis-kun give everything he had!" He knew that voice belonged to Hibiki.

"… Alright, but you have to promise help me find Shirabe." Kirika said. Lapis heard footsteps moving far away from him.

"ZaZaZa!" That could be the voice of the Golden swordsman following them from behind.

 _Even though I removed her Symphogear relic, she still wants to go out there…_ Lapis thought to himself. It was his fault on that day when Hibiki ended up getting Kanade's relic in the first place and she should be happy that she won't have to fight anymore and should be happy that Miku is back to normal. Then again, he should have expected something like this from his Hibiki.

His Hibiki…? This made Lapis blink in surprise at his own thought about the young girl. But not to mention that Hibiki doesn't hate him for the unexpected ' _backstabbed_ ' when it came to saving Miku.

Though what this about Shirabe being missing? Judging by her personality, there is no way she would even go on her own.

"Either way, I can't let those two go off on their own." Lapis said before opening the door. He walks down the hallway before he noticed the Rider Key starting to give a brief glow. This confused Lapis and then he looks at one of the rooms.

He then went inside the room and seeing the petrified Kaito Kumon before him.

"Kaito…" Lapis muttered. He did get curious about what did happen to Kaito considering that he was with Shirabe and Kirika.

Then the unexpected happened as the statue of Kaito himself turned back to normal as Lapis hurry to helped the man before he collapsed from the floor. He then helped Kaito sat down by himself while checking for any wounds but he seen none. However, the way his eyes look can tell Lapis that he went through a hard ordeal.

"Kaito, it looks like you been through much…" Lapis said as the man before him was still coughing.

"Where are they?" Kaito asked as Lapis got a feeling that Kaito is talking about them.

"Not sure, but I heard something about Shirabe leaving for the Frontier and Kirika followed her. I got a feeling that Shirabe wasn't in her right mind." Lapis calmly explained. He then got back up and ready to leave him.

"…Wait! I'm coming too." Kaito said as Lapis look back at him.

* * *

Zangetsu-Shin and Ryugen continued with their chase at the former scientist of Yggrdrassil through the ruins.

It wasn't until they saw him disappeared into thin air as this made the brothers stop as they look around carefully.

Ryugen suddenly hearing something come at him from behind and turned around as he pulled the trigger to destroy a boulder.

Zangetsu-Shin turns around and slashing his Sonic Arrow at Duke who vanished into thin air after his weapon made contact with it.

"Hmph. Ryouma must be buying time for himself," Zangetsu-Shin said to his brother who standing behind his brother's back.

Suddenly the sky starting to turned dark immediately. The two Riders hear a loud rumbling sound and seeing a large croaked tree emerged from it and reaching to the height of where the broken moon was.

"What in the world!?" Ryugen wondered out loud. Before he can realize it, he felt jolt of pain from behind and collapsed straight to the ground.

"Mitsuzane!" Zangetsu-Shin screamed in shock. He soon turns around and blocked the attack from Original Duke who revealed himself in front of him.

"Ryouma…You'll pay for harming my brother!" Zangetsu-Shin growl angrily.

"It's because of him and everyone else that you wouldn't reach your full potential." Original Duke retorted.

"The same goes for you, Ryouma. You try to swap your brain with a killing android." Zangetsu-Shin countered as the two are clashed with each other.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Original Duke retorted seriously. Though he can't help but wonder how did Takatora even know about that incident in the first place?

"I heard from Kazuraba that you transplant your brain into a robot, but you lately switched out because you were too scared of the power it possessed. The power of becoming God is too terrifying for a human like myself. Aren't you calling the kettle black? You are helping with getting the Golden fruit, but you are too afraid of even using for yourself." Zangetsu-Shin stated serious.

"Shut up…!" Original Duke growled before pushing the Seaboll Compressor.

" **SODA~! LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!** "

This made Zangetsu-Shin gritting his teeth as he seen Original Duke's Sonic Arrow starting to glow. He then did the same thing as Original Duke did.

" **SODA~! MELON ENERGY SQUASH!** "

Soon both Genesis Riders are on even ground as their weapons glowing intensely with energize blade before Original Duke notice how close Zangetsu-Shin's blade getting close to his own.

"I won't let you defeated me, Takatora. I swore on the name of science that I won't be beaten the second time around!" The Lemon Theme Genesis Rider snapped. Suddenly Original Duke's weapon glowing more intense than before as Original Duke sends the white Genesis Rider flying backward in the process.

Zangetsu-Shin's Genesis Drive then collapsed to the floor as his form reversal back to normal as he glared at his old friend.

"This time, I win and there is no way out for you." Original Duke said before pushing the Seaboll Compressor.

" **LEMON ENERGY SPARKLING!** "

The Original Duke jump straight into the air with lemon charged energy to his feet. Is this the end for Takatora Kureshima who survived three attempt of death? A certain brother won't stand aside if he ended up losing him.

"I won't let you hurt Nii-san again!" Ryugen snapped angry before pushing down the Cutting Blade three times.

" **HAI~! BUDOU SPARKLING! JIMBER LEMON SPARKLING!** "

Energy gathered into Ryugen's fist as the Chinese themed Rider intercepted the attack by throwing a powerful punch to counter the blow from the original maker of the Drivers.

"Mitsuzane!" Takatora cried.

"Do you think you can hold out against my power?! My suit excels that of your Jimber form and more!?" Original Duke questioned as Ryugen seem to struggling with holding back Duke's power. "If you continue-"

"Shut your damn mouth!" Ryugen interrupted Original Duke's monologue. "I never forgive you for what you done to many people! But most of all…I cannot forgive you for tearing Mai-san and Kouta-san's lives from humanity!" The memories of those worse time still reside in Ryugen as he find the strength to keep pushing forward against his own limit. He needs to defeat Ryouma, not just for himself but for Mai and Kouta who lose their humanity because of his scheme.

Soon Ryugen's punch sending Original Duke surprisingly flying backward while Ryugen's form reversal on its own.

"Are you alright, Mitsuzane?" Takatora asked, coming to his side.

"You aren't the only one who is feeling worse..." His brother said.

"He isn't the only one who fight to make amendings." Takatora said before taking out his Sengoku Driver and placed on his waist.

"What are you doing, Takatora?" Original Duke questioned confused. There is no way that Takatora would think his Sengoku Driver can beat his Genesis Driver?

"Something you won't understand, you overgrown man-child." Takatora said before getting out a Genesis Core and retrieve his Melon Energy Lockseed. "Mitsuzane, can you still fight? For the sake of those who fell by our own mistakes…?"

"… Of course. You better not hold back." Mitsuzane said before getting out his Lockseeds.

" **MELON!** " " **MELON ENERGY!** "

" **BUDOU!** " " **LEMON ENERGY!"**

"Henshin!" The two Kureshima brothers shout at the same time.

" **MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN! JIMBER MELON! HAW-HAW!** "

" **BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA! JIMBER LEMON! HAW-HAW!** "

While Mitsuzane once again donned his armor as Ryugen Jimber Lemon, Takatora's armor as Zangetsu is different from his brother's. His Jimber Arms have melon slices on the cloth and Zangetsu's symbol. There is also another noticeable change with Zangetsu as the gold crescent moon on the forehead was replaced with large silver cresent instead.

This is Zangetsu Jimber Melon Arms.

"Your form doesn't scare me." Original Duke scoffed before firing arrow at him.

When the arrow about to reach for Zangetsu, Zangetsu's visor glowing as hexagon like barrier materialized out of nowhere and taking in the attack. This made Original Duke looked stunned and made a realization that it was Jimber Melon's special ability.

"Now it's our turn." Zangetsu said before summoned out his Musou Saber.

Zangetsu turn into a blur which surprises Original Duke, making the Genesis Rider turn around to block the attack. However, Original Duke didn't foresee Zangetsu's power to become this strong and pushing him back.

Ryugen jumps into the fight by firing his bullets at the Genesis Rider who didn't have the time to stand up. Ryugen then charged forward and thrust the blade of his weapon at Original Duke, causing more sparks flying into the air.

"…I-I WON'T LOSE TO THE LIKE OF YOU!" Original Duke snapped angry before his visor starting to glow immediately and released a powerful energy slashes at them from his Sonic Arrow.

Zangetsu's visor glowed once again before he injected a green barrier in front of him and his brother. Ryugen pushed down his Cutting Blade immediately and aimed his rifle at their hated enemy.

" **HAI~! BUDOU SQUASH! JIMBER LEMON SQUASH!** "

Soon Ryugen was move a few feet back after firing few shoots as sparks appeared on Original Duke's armor and the scientist screamed in pain.

"It'll take a lot more to beat us down… Ryouma, I have been waiting. For a very long time." Zangetsu said cold before charging with his Musou Saber in his hand.

Original Duke tries to get away since this fight isn't getting where he wanted, but Zangetsu won't let him escape when he was in his reach.

Zangetsu slashed Original Duke in the chest. " **THIS IS FOR MURDERING TOUKA!** " But the white Rider wasn't done yet. " **THIS IS FOR GOING BEHIND MY BACK!** " Zangetsu deliver even more pain to the Genesis Rider. " **THIS IS FOR ENDANGERING MITSUZANE AND HIS FRIENDS!** " More sparks and screamed coming from the Genesis Rider as Zangetsu slashing his former friend merciless. He then grabbed Original Duke by his neck and pushed down his Cutting Blade twice.

" **SOIYA! MELON AU LAIT! JIMBER MELON AU LAIT!** "

Zangetsu glared at his former friend as he remembered the times they had. But the memories were replaced by him watching Kouta's older sister, Akira Kazuraba crying despite Kouta's friends trying to comfort her in guilt. It was because of his actions, the life of someone's young sibling have to do something he cannot do and not being part of humanity anymore.

" **THIS IS FOR AKIRA KAZURABA AND HER BROTHER!** " Zangetsu focused energy into his fist hard into Original Duke's helmet and sending the Genesis Rider flying straight to the wall.

The two brothers watch as they seeing Original Duke staggering out from the blows that Zangetsu giving to him.

However, there is a large crack on the side of Original Duke's helmet as Ryouma's eye look out on the two brothers. They soon heard sound of laughing coming from the Genesis Rider.

"Haha! How long had I feel this pain? Feeling the pain from you two!" Original Duke chuckled as he stretching his neck, "This is what I been longing for… when Maja brought me back. It won't be long until what keep this world's balance is gone."

"What do you mean by that?!" Ryugen demanded.

"You won't be there to stop it… as I planned on taking you two down with me!" Original Duke exclaimed excited before getting out another Lemon Energy Lockseed and placed it in his Sonic Arrow. He then pushed the Seaboll Compressor of his Driver.

" **SODA~! LEMON ENERGY SPARKLING!** "

"What in the world are you doing, Ryouma!?" Zangetsu demands.

" **LEMON ENERGY!** "

Soon Original Duke let out a screamed as energy from both Lemon Energy Lockseeds in presence and covered in yellow energy radiation.

"Even if this result my death… I will find my way to overcome death and come back to dominated humanity with my science! AGAIN AND AGAIN!" Original Duke madly gloating as this made the two brothers look angry.

"No matter how many times you overcome death, we will be there to stop you and your stupid science!" Ryugen bark.

"That is right. No matter what, we won't allow someone like you to cheated death and you will stay in hell like you are." Zangetsu added.

The two brothers then pushed down their Cutting Blades at the same time.

" **HAI~! BUDOU SPARKLING! JIMBER LEMON SPARKLING!** "

" **SOIYA! MELON SPARKLING! JIMBER MELON SPARKLING!** "

The two Riders glowed with shinning colors along with their visors before charging at the Genesis Rider. Ryugen and Zangetsu soon jump into the air before performing their Rider Kicks to countered against Original Duke's powerful swing. The energy clashed between the three Riders glowing intensely before an explosion occured in the area.

* * *

After finished her Swan Song, Chris combined both of her guns and fired a powerful blast that beyond her capability of her Symphogear can handle at Bujin Gaim.

Bujin Gaim saw the attack coming and used the Musou Saber to blocking the attack as he approached her while the attack is still firing at him. Though he felt the impact behind the attack but it too weak to even damage him, Bujin Gaim is going to end this girl to prove his point.

"It's futile." Bujin Gaim scoffed. "There is no way your music will even lead a hand on me. This is why you pathetic human will always be weak as your heart will always be weak just like your pathetic father of yours!"

Bujin Gaim reached to his hand and pushed down his Cutting Blade of his Driver.

" **RAGNAROK SQUASH!** "

Soon the energy gathering in the edge of the Musou Saber, Bujin Gaim swing his blade while looking at Chris who shows no fear for her own life.

Ryoji, Tsubasa, and Kanade cannot help but watching as Bujin Gaim merciless slew down Chris and watch the fallen girl pummeling straight to the ground.

As she continued fall to the ground, she continued disappearing into particles. Chris look at Ryoji before a single drop of tear fall from her face as she vanished complete.

The only thing left on the ground is her Symphogear relic.

"CHRIS/YUKINE!" The voices of despair and anguish from Ryoji and Tsubasa at that moment can be heard.

Kanade cannot help, but have mortified expression and struggles of keeping herself from crying despite tears coming down.

Meanwhile, not far from the scene, Hibiki and Kirika along with Zuuban can only look on with disbelief and sorrow expression.

"Chris-chan… why did you do it? Why did you resort to use the Swan Song?" Hibiki asked.

Zuuban cannot help look at the young girl with pity expression and feeling the sorrow coming from her. The golden swordsman cannot help clenched his fist tight.

Back with Bujin Gaim cannot help, but laughing at the scene below him.

"The only one who is at fault is her for daring to even challenge me. But in the end, she—" Before Bujin Gaim can finished his sentence, the dark version of Gaim Kiwami Arm mode got hit by brutal force by an crimson mist out of thin air.

" **REVOLTING SLASH!** "

Then following up with waves of slashing across the chest which result him crashed straight to the floor, but Bujin Gaim manages keep himself on his feet while glaring at the two unexpected newcomers to the fight.

It was none other than Kamuro Luminous Kiwami and Lord Baron.

"You two…." Bujin Gaim mutter slight surprised. Though he _didn't expect_ these two would be working side by side now.

"Lapis… Kaito…" Kanade whispered in disbelief.

Kamuro didn't say anything, but everyone can feel the intensity of his killing aura and he grips the Joeshuimu along with him. Something tell them that he is quite aware of the death happen and directing his angry toward the one who was responsible for it.

" **If you think of killing Kazuraba in that rip off form, you are nothing more than another obstacle in the way.** " Lord Baron said serious.

This made Bujin Gaim laughed hard at them before raised his hand to the side and summons a small portal as he pulled out something from it. In his hand is a large Naginata with crimson blood on the edge of the blade, the staff part is black. This is his Wild Crescent Blood.

"Come at me if you want to die!" Bujin Gaim barks defiantly at the two Overlords. "You will face the true wraith of the power you never imagined before!"

Without saying done, Kamuro and Lord Baron charged forward as they clashed with Bujin Gaim. Bujin Gaim blocked their attacks before knocked Kamuro to the side and then thrust his Naginata at Lord Baron.

However, Lord Baron vanished into mist form and reappeared behind him and slashing him from behind.

Kamuro charged forward and slashing Bujin Gaim from the side as this caused more sparks flying off his body.

Bujin Gaim recover quickly before firing energy slashes at the two but they dodged by rolling to the sides and keep sending them. Both Lord Baron and Kamuro charged to attack with their blades, Bujin Gaim manages to block them with his arms before knocking both of them back from him.

The Dark Rider then fired his attack once again but Lord Baron caught the attack with his hand and covert the energy into his palm before throwing the attack back at him and created an explosion.

"D-Did they beat him?" Tsubasa asked.

" **It not over yet…** " Lord Baron answers to her question. He and Kamuro glare at Bujin Gaim who is still standing before them with dark aura.

"That is right…" Bujin Gaim chuckled.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **AN: That is the end of the chapter. Though some remain the same as the anime, there are things change here. Also I thank Moonlight Abyss for helping me with the editing as always. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


End file.
